


A Ripple in the Pattern

by Liam_G



Category: Bleach, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 195,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam_G/pseuds/Liam_G
Summary: A world sliding towards the abyss is given the aide of an unusual warrior when the Soul King sends his best and only option to them. How the Pattern will react to his presence is an unknown even to the Reiō, but it is his only chance of keeping his 'brother' confined to his slowly weakening prison.





	1. A Ripple Forms

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach or Wheel of Time.**

**Robert Jordan is one of my greatest inspirations when it comes to writing: a man gone too soon from this world.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, any OC I create are purely for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course mature scenes will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again enjoy your time here.**

**Secondary Disclaimer: If you are here to read a story based on or will adhere to Canon, then this story is NOT, REPEAT NOT for you.**

**XXXX**

**Beta & co-writing credit: regfurby**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" ** _Quincy Zangetsu/Yhwach"_**

**XXXX**

Sitting in the vast pool of Reiatsu, the Reiō finds himself in a position he hasn't been in for a number of centuries: a position of contentment. Content that the 'balance' is now no longer threatened by two of the greatest mistakes to have ever have graced his Kingdom with their presence. Content that the Shinigami are once again finding their place as his true dominant military force, as they had once been over a thousand years ago. Content that the bonds of friendship made with the surviving Arrancar during the Thousand Year War are proving beneficial in helping safeguard the current Jūreichi - Karakura Town, the town that his newest Captain - Kurosaki Ichigo had been born and raised in.

Three years have passed since his wayward son; the self-proclaimed God of Quincies had come home to usurp his throne, only to find a group of children and former exiles leading the charge to stop him and his Sternritter Elite. The Soul King smirks with a hint of laughter on his features as he remembers the look on Yhwach's face as he lay beaten, facing the two young men who were responsible for his defeat and his subsequent demise. The Reiō wonders what his son was thinking as he looked up at his 'successor', the young Ishida Uryū, standing next to his distant cousin Ichigo, both of them watching the Quincy 'God' succumb to the injuries they had dealt him after they had combined their powers once more. It was a tactic the pair had done once before nearly two years earlier during their so-called 'duel', and they had used it again flawlessly to crush his son's omnipotent abilities. There are days where he wonders whether Yhwach ever foresaw his betrayal and defeat at the hands of Uryū and Ichigo...Not that he will ever allow his son's soul to see the light of day from his prison in Hell, but maybe one day he will pay him a visit to ask him that very question.

Smiling contentedly, he is about to rise from his pool and retreat to his private chambers when a distant pull gains his attention. Curious, he casts his awareness out through the Universe without moving from his spot and finds himself looking down at a planet he had all but forgotten about, a planet that holds one of his earliest mistakes. Frowning, he delves into the recent history of the world, events of the past unfolding in his mind until he catches up to present events. Tightness forms around his eyes when he finds the future of this world greatly muddied by the interference of his 'jailed' brother; he would curse the day that he had made that damn foolish agreement with his brother, but in hindsight, the people of this particular world had been the most advanced of all his creations at the time, and both he and they had been blinded by their pride.

So blind were they that the people of this world had advanced too far for their own good; their hubris led to their eventual downfall. The tragic chain of events had also spurred him to make sure that no other human throughout his Kingdom would ever wield the same power that the men and women calling themselves Aes Sedai did, a power that had nearly devastated their world. Now, only the female half of the source can safely be touched, the male half having been corrupted so heavily by the taint of his brother that their users are eventually driven to madness, his brother's influence upon the world slowly pushing through the small breach in his eternal prison.

Frowning, the Reiō considers his options. He had never once wielded the One Power in front of his Shinigami, the servants he has come to favor over all others, but he is well aware that it is still being used by the descendants of his Aes Sedai, pale and weak imitations of their ancestors. He could not bring himself to destroy the True Source completely back then, lest he leave this world completely unprotected from his brother's eventual return – the compromising breach in his prison guaranteeing its eventual collapse - but neither can he simply wait for his brother to escape before he takes action. Casting his mind along the timeline, he attempts to view the events of his brother's re-emergence, but finds out to his surprise that the future is being clouded from him. Puzzled at his inability to see the future clearly, he closes his eyes and delves back into the scenes of the past over and over again, flickering through the pages of history in the span of a thought as he seeks to identify the source of this disturbance... but to no avail. The Reiō has no illusions that a single fickle twist of fate could lead up to him having to fight his brother once more over the fate of the world; it is a risk he has no intention of taking. Perhaps, then, he should simply repair his brother's prison, preventing him from ever breaking out and becoming a threat..?

Pulling his attention back to his immediate surroundings, the frown on the Reiō's face deepens. Maintaining the balance is of absolute importance to the pure being, and he already has to focus much of his strength on repairing the fragile state of his world's 'balance' that Yhwach's attempted coup has left it in. Having to reseal the breach in his brother's prison will tax his reserves greatly, possibly leading to him making mistakes he can ill afford. Finally, he makes a choice. A choice he hopes will not attempt to beat him to a pulp once he figures it out...

XXXX

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kurosaki Ichigo holds out his hand and waits until Matsumoto Rangiku places his current Denreishinki back into his palm. "I swear Rangiku, one of these days I am going to learn how to say no to you and the SWA." The orange-haired man bemoans loudly.

He stifles his growl of annoyance as the busty blonde grabs his head and brings it down, burying it in the valley of her bountiful bosom. "Oh, don't be that way Ichi. You know you are the only one who can freely visit the World of the Living anytime he wants. Besides, Orihime promised to have everything ready for you so you didn't have to feel 'embarrassed' about having to shop for us. Now be a good Taichou and show us some compassion…"

"Matsumoto! What! Are! You! DOING HERE!?" Ichigo grins evilly when he hears Hitsugaya's clearly irritated voice demanding from behind his wayward lieutenant, who finally frees Ichigo's head from his marshmallow hell and allowing him to suck in deep lungsful of fresh air.

"Taichou! W-What are you doing here!? I thought you and…Momo were out…having lunch together…" The busty blonde stutters, realizing that she's been busted by her captain again.

"What am I doing here!? What are you doing here!? I thought I told you, you were sequestered to the office until you finished your backlog of paperwork! Instead I find you here delaying Kurosaki Taichou! What did you shanghai him into doing this time!?" The now much taller white-haired captain shouts as he marches towards his cringing lieutenant.

Behind Tōshirō, Ichigo spots two of his best friends laughing softly behind their hands. The raven haired, violet eyed Kuchiki Rukia is there, along with their best friend, the red-haired tattooed lieutenant of Squad Six, Abarai Renji. The two had come to see him off at the Senkaimon Gate and also to check out his new Gigai, one that will allow him to visit his family without fear of his Reiatsu affecting his younger twin sisters any longer, and is also supposed to allow him to switch to his Shinigami form with a built-in Gikongan without ever having to eject his soul from the body. It effectively allows him to fight at full power if he ever needs to without having to worry if his Reiatsu would harm or even destroy any souls or humans that might be in his general area. He is also the lucky - or unlucky as Kyōraku Soutaichou had muttered - guinea pig who gets to test the new design for actual use in the World of the Living.

Shaking his head as he shuts out the voices of Rangiku begging and Tōshirō giving her a dressing down, Ichigo turns away from his four friends as he waves a lazy hand over his shoulder, walking into the active gate.

"See ya later guys. I should be back in a week."

"See you when you get back Berry Taichou!" Rukia replies as she watches her Captain leave.

As the gate closes, they begin to leave for their respective Squads only for them to halt as they hear one of the Kidō Squad members speaking to his companion at the now silent gate.

"Did you feel that Dai? There was…a brief vibration coming from the Dangai." The first Gate controller says.

Nodding in agreement, the second Kidō member places his hands on the Senkaimon and concentrates before horror forms on his face. He jumps away from the gate and begins to scream loudly.

"Osamu get away from the gate! Everyone get away from here! It's going…"

A blinding white light forms in the gateway before a large wall of super-heated flames erupts outwards into the courtyard, the intense heat cracking the stones all around the front and sides of the white gateway. For several seconds, nothing can be heard over the roar of the flames. Then, as abruptly as it began, it was over.

Rukia stares at the gateway, seeing the courtyard stones rapidly cooling and turning into glass from the heat that has been expelled from the collapsing tunnel world of the Dangai. She feels Renji lifting his body off from hers; she hadn't even realized that he had thrown himself over her during the explosion to shield her. Accepting his hand to help her stand up, both lieutenants stare in shocked silence at the now blackened stones of the Senkaimon, the sound of a shattered piece falling to the ground after it comes loose echoing throughout the silent courtyard as the petite Shinigami suddenly realizes her worst nightmare has come true.

"Ichigo Noooooooo!"

XXXX

Ichigo continues to cover his ears in a desperate, losing attempt to keep out the voices; hundreds of voices have been invading his skull for what seems like an eternity to him by now. He can sense Zangetsu and Yhwach suffering from the same vocal bombardment as he spins uncontrollably through the black void, his head and stomach in a constant state of vertigo from all the spinning he is suffering through. He should've listened to his Hollowfied Zanpakutō when Zangetsu started screaming at him to run when they heard what sounded like a horn echoing throughout the Dangai, but he had thought his sword spirit was just being overly paranoid. He decides that next time he'll listen to Zangetsu without arguing.

Back then, when the tunnel brightened both in front of him and behind him, he knew it was too late to escape; the Cleaner was behind him, forcing him to run towards the strange light traveling in the opposite direction towards him. While running, he had - in a rare moment of hesitation - panicked and turned back to see how close the Cleaner was to him, only to step right into the black void that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the Dangai. Once his foot entered the void, a force he had never felt before seemingly grabbed hold of him and dragged him all the way inside before he could even realize what was happening. That is when the voices started bombarding him, speaking languages he had never heard of before, forcing visions and ideas into his head that he had no way of blocking out. The spinning began shortly after and its effects on his body were felt immediately, with Ichigo feeling himself losing control of his body and his mind as the voices become increasingly incessant.

For hours it seems the spinning, voices and mental assault continue before he notices in his dazed, weary and semi-catatonic state that something has changed. Silence, the beautiful sound of nothingness envelopes him, and then he sees a light rapidly approaching. Faster and faster he falls towards the light before he simply shoots out through the opening, unable to react in time as he slams face first into a body of water and blacks out from the pain.

XXXX

" **...Keep still and try not to move Ichigo, I think someone is close by, so just lie still until we can figure things out once we're alone again. By the way, Yhwach is out cold; he used a lot of Reiryoku to keep us alive after we hit the water, so he's still recovering.** "

Those are the first words Ichigo hears Zangetsu say to him when he finally awakens in a state of near panic from his dreamless sleep and begins to struggle with his weakened body in an effort to regain his bearings. Once he calms himself down after heeding his Zanpakutō's advice, he realizes he is lying on a bed in a sparsely furnished room, the only source of light he sees coming from the few candles burning throughout the room.

'Candles? Where are we?' He asks of his Hollowfied Zanpakutō.

Zangetsu's echoish voice answers him quickly. " **I don't know King. I've heard voices speaking in hushed tones and a few times someone has…well, I don't know what it is they did to us, but it seems to have helped us heal quicker than we would have on our own. Like I said before, Yhwach expended quite a bit of our Reiryoku to keep us alive after we slammed into that river or lake. I don't have much memory of it because I was still puking my guts up from whatever the hell that damned tunnel did to us….ah shit! Someone's coming in King…pretend to be sleeping and we'll talk later.** "

Ichigo closes his eyes and steadies his breathing, listening to the sound of the door opening and then identifying two distinctive sets of footsteps entering the room. Extending his 'human' senses as taught to him by both Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng, he tracks the positions of the two people as they stop near his bed. Strangely enough, they don't seem to have any traceable amounts of Reiatsu, but they do have the remnants of something foreign to him emanating from them instead. Before he can contemplate on what it means, they begin to hold a conversation.

"Has he yet to regain consciousness since he was brought to us, Samitsu?" The first voice - a female - has an oddly clipped quality when she speaks.

The second voice - also female - bears a slight accent that he finds strangely familiar. "It's been nearly a month, and even after Healing him several times he has yet to regain consciousness. However, Leane, that isn't why I've asked you to come see him. The fact that he's even alive is miracle enough to begin with, considering the condition he was originally in when they brought him to the Tower...they pulled him out of the river with nearly every bone in his arms and legs fractured, along with a majority of his ribs, and possibly even his skull. Now though, there are no signs of any lingering injuries on his body. This young man should've died several times over from his wounds, but instead, he's now as healthy as an ox, completely healed as if he was never injured to begin with! It is a condition I cannot explain, nor can any of the other Sisters that have looked in on him."

Ichigo had inhaled sharply when he heard the extent of his injuries, and now he hears Zangetsu cursing him silently in his head.

" **Which part of lie still and keep quiet didn't you understand King!?** "

Chagrined at his blunder, Ichigo sends a mental apology to his Zanpakutō and remains absolutely still, hoping that neither of the women has picked up on his sudden action. Unfortunately, his hopes are immediately dashed.

"It would seem that a miracle has just occurred Samitsu." Ichigo and Zangetsu recognize the hint of irritation behind the dry tone of voice, the same irritation they had incurred from the countless females who had found out that they had once again gotten themselves badly injured. "Now that the young man is awake, perhaps he can tell us how he wound up floating from the Erinin River into the Northarbor."

Seeing that he is busted, Ichigo opens his eyes, blinking a few times before turning his head to face the two women standing next to his bed.

At a glance, the first woman stands nearly as tall as he does, with skin that is coppery in color, and wearing a solid blue stole over a form fitting dress as she stares down at him with her light-brown eyes. The woman beside her is wearing a light brown dress with a yellow fringed shawl draped over her shoulders; her hazel eyes are fixated upon him, and his eyes travel over her before staring at her hair where he hears the faint jingle of bells.

"You can't be related to him…" He hoarsely whispers, spotting several braids that have small bells tied to the end of their lengths.

"Related to whom young man?" The woman with bells in her hair closes the distance to his bed and settles her weight on its edge as she sits beside him; before he can move, he feels her hand touching the center of his naked chest, and it takes every effort for him not to jerk away in surprise when he feels a strange energy invading his body.

"Your reaction is normal for someone not used to being Healed by an Aes Sedai." She soothes him. "Please hold still until I finish delving you."

"Okay." His voice sounds scratchy and dry when he hears it, making him long for a glass of water. Pretty ironic since the last thing he remembers is slamming face-first into a body of water with the force of a speeding bullet.

" **Stay focused King.** "

'Right, hard to do with something invading your body.'

After a moment, Zangetsu speaks up again, sounding reluctantly impressed. " **Don't bitch too much about this Ichigo; I think this is what helped us stay alive. She's probably like Squad Four, a healer or something.** "

Ichigo doesn't respond; instead, he focuses on feeling the strange energy that seems to weave through his body in an unknown pattern until the sensations cease after a few minutes. The suspected healer stands up and gives him a reassuring smile. "I do believe I can safely say that you are doing much better than that first night when we found you floating in the Northarbor young man. Since we could only feed you liquids while you were asleep, how about we try some soft solids instead for today now that you are awake?"

Nodding his head once, he gives her jerky smile and a silently worded 'thank you' which earns him a genuine smile before she leaves the room. Ichigo then turns his attentions towards the other woman who is still standing by his bedside; he notices her eyes traveling assessingly over his body, which makes him look down at his uncovered torso.

'Oh, what the hell!? The scars from my spirit body are showing! Dammit all to hell Kisuke! Why didn't you think to tell me that this would happen you moronic jackass!?' Ichigo turns to look back up at the willowy woman when she speaks with that same clipped tone he had heard earlier.

"That is an impressive collection of scars for one so young. Scars I wouldn't have expected to see on anyone other than those who have fought against Trollocs and other Shadowspawn up in the Northern Nations along the Blight." The woman peers into his eyes almost appraisingly. "Samitsu Sedai places your age between nineteen and twenty-two summers. Does this sound about right?"

Somewhat startled by the question, Ichigo tries to answer, but nearly chokes up when his throat feels drier than the Sahara. Trying to look around for a cup or glass of water, he sees the woman reach down next to his bed and bring up a large white mug filled with water.

"The Yellow Sisters told me you would thrash about in your sleep, muttering in a language we haven't heard before." The woman remarks almost conversationally, bending down and holding the mug to Ichigo's mouth so he can drink. "Yet over the weeks, you spoke the unknown language less and less until all you would speak in your dreams is Common, and surprisingly the Old Tongue. A very rare ability for someone as young as you, to know how to speak in the Old Tongue...Unless of course you are the son of a noble family perhaps?"

Keeping his eyes firmly locked on her light brown ones as he carefully drinks in the water, he sees her give him a small amused smile before she moves the now empty mug away. Feeling somewhat obliged to give her an answer after her polite treatment, he decides to tell her the truth. "I-I have no idea how. I'm not even sure where I am, or how I even got here to be perfectly frank with you… er..." He looks at her with some hesitation.

The woman quickly understands his hesitation. "I am the Keeper of the Chronicles, Leane Sharif. You may address me as Leane Sedai or Leane Aes Sedai. Since I've introduced myself, would you do me the kindness of allowing me to know your name as well?"

Ichigo inclines his head respectfully towards her. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki…Leane…Sedai."

As the woman - Leane Sedai - nods at him politely in greeting, Ichigo finds himself in a mild state of confusion. How had he been able to pronounce the unfamiliar honorific with such ease? It was almost as if he had been speaking the language all his life... "Hmm, perhaps you are from one of the Borderland Nations? Kandor, or perhaps Shienar?" Leane suddenly questions.

Ichigo's face must have shown his confusion at the names mentioned, as the woman frowns slightly. Tapping a finger to her chin, she gets up and moves to the door, speaking to someone outside.

"Fetch a map for me and bring it back here. Hurry Child, I don't have all day."

Hearing a young woman's voice express her acknowledgement followed by the sound of footsteps hurrying away, Ichigo watches as Leane closes the door and makes her way to one of the two chairs in the corner of the room, where she sits down with - in his opinion - an elegant grace that reminds him of proper nobility. Leaning back in his bed and making himself comfortable, he and Leane begin the wait for the female to come back with the promised map. Now and then however, he steals a glance in Leane's direction and sees her studying him just as much as he is studying her. This goes on until the door opens to reveal the healer - Samitsu - and another young woman with the same striking features as Leane entering the room carrying a tray with several covered dishes.

"Put it on the table next to the bed Theodrin; we'll call for you once we are done." Leane directs the new woman.

Swiftly following her instructions to the letter, the woman gives a deep curtsy before leaving with a quick 'As you wish Aes Sedai'.

Ichigo watches the younger woman leave the room with the same graceful movements he had noticed in the older two women, but his attention is quickly grabbed by the covered dishes. The smell of the food invades his senses, causing him to try and sit up in bed, only for him to give a painful wince as his muscles heavily protest against his action. As a pained moan breaks free from his lips, he feels two sets of hands suddenly moving under his naked back and supporting him, one set holding him upright while the other quickly places several pillows behind him, then he is eased back until he is sitting up at a comfortable angle.

"Thank you." He manages to say, flushing slightly in embarrassment at his weakness.

"Do you think you can eat on your own, or will you require assistance?" Samitsu asks him with genuine concern.

Giving a firm shake of his head to convey that he will be fine, Ichigo slowly raises his arm, his fingers struggling to grip the handle of the pewter fork. He manages to grasp it after some effort, and with a bit of concentration he is able to dig into the plate of scrambled eggs. He nearly drops some of the eggs as his quivering hand slowly brings the fork back to his mouth, but he perseveres and finally manages to stuff the forkful of eggs into his mouth. Closing his eyes in bliss, he sighs out loud at how good it tastes; he also ignores the faint chuckle coming from his Aes Sedai audience as he continues to steadily devour the eggs. As his meal progresses, the shaking in his hands gradually fade until he is eating without any real difficulties. All too soon, he is scraping at several empty plates without so much as a crumb to be found and his hunger pleasantly sated for now.

Samitsu starts to gather the dishes with a smile. "I'll have Theodrin bring you another tray in an hour…" Hesitating, the yellow shawled woman glances back at Leane who is sitting in the corner.

"Ichigo. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." The copper-skinned woman answers her unasked question.

"Ichigo, then." The healer turns back to him with a smile, and Ichigo has the feeling it is more of habit that she had asked his name from Leane Sedai rather than any disrespect intended towards him. "Ah, a very unusual name, Ichigo. Do you mind if I ask what it means?"

Ichigo hums in thought. "I don't mind. It actually has several meanings, but my Mother named me Ichigo for 'he who protects' or 'first guardian'. I think she had a feeling about me when I was born." Speaking about Kurosaki Masaki brings up feelings of sadness and nostalgia, with Ichigo knowing that his inner-world must be slightly cloudy by now, but at least it is no longer the monsoon storm it used to be whenever he thought of his mother. At least he is able to draw solace from the fact that he had helped put down the bastard who was truly responsible for her death.

"I see, it is a good name. As I said, Theodrin will return in an hour with another tray of food Ichigo. Until then, I'll leave you with Leane Sedai. Don't force yourself into trying to do much, you've undergone several Healing treatments since your arrival, your body will feel weak for quite some time." He gives Samitsu a brief nod and thanks her again for the meal.

Even while speaking with Samitsu, Ichigo had continued to keep an eye on the other woman in the room. After the yellow-shawled woman had departed, neither he nor Leane say a word at first, but when the copper-skinned woman stands up, Ichigo can't help but find his eyes absently wandering over the soft curves and bosom of the tall woman, admiring how snugly her dress conforms to her body as she straightens up gracefully. Hastily averting his eyes so he can't be accused of staring too much, he hears Leane laughing softly as she walks towards his bed.

'Maybe I don't have to work so hard at being like my sisters…' Leane thinks as she decides to let the young man 'off the hook' as Siuan would say.

"I thought perhaps you were immune to the sight of a beautiful woman Ichigo. I won't bite you for looking if that is what you are afraid of." She teases him as she stops next to his bed and takes a seat on his mattress, her eyes glittering almost mischievously at the appreciative gaze he had given her, something she hasn't experienced in a while.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo slowly looks up at her as he speaks. "Sorry about that, it's just... that dress…I'd honestly have to say that you would have had to beat a few of my friends off with a stick with how good you look…"

His words trail off as he fully takes in her face; the smooth copper skin is free of blemishes and wrinkles, possessing a strange timeless quality to it that makes him unable to pin an age to her youthful looks.

"How...How old are you?" The moment the words leave his mouth, his eyes shoot wide open when he realizes he had blurted his question out loud. "S-Sorry! Shit! I didn't mean…well what I mean is…ah, hell, I'm sorry…"

In contrast to his mild panic, Leane Sedai seems almost amused by his question. "Interesting. I can assume you have never seen an Aes Sedai before today?" Her light-brown eyes search his curiously as she waits for him to answer.

Not trusting his voice to hold steady, he gives her a slight shake of his head in answer.

"Hmm. Rather unusual for someone to claim he has never heard the stories about Aes Sedai, especially the ones that describe the one trait that visibly separates us from everyone in the world, our 'ageless' faces." Her expression turns serious. "Tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki, how is it that you have never heard of us, yet were found floating in our harbor, bleeding heavily and with your limbs twisted to such a degree that we had initially mistaken you to be dead? Had that particular night not been especially cold; our watchers wouldn't have seen your breaths in the night air after they pulled your body out from the water." The Keeper of the Chronicles doesn't want to believe that this young man is anything but a victim of a mugging or some other violent crime, but all the evidence is starting to indicate otherwise.

Ichigo stares at Leane, wondering how best to answer her question. Not only does he know he sucks at lying, he also feels somewhat obligated to return the courtesy she has shown him by answering her questions honestly. Just as he is about to answer her, however, he is forced to throw his head back as the sensation of a thousand nails and pins are suddenly driven into his skull. Going rigid, Ichigo feels his entire body thrashing upon the bed, his hands nearly ripping the sheets of his bed with his clenched fists and his head feeling as if it is about to burst from the inside out as the pressure within his head rapidly builds up. Staring ahead with wide unseeing eyes, he barely acknowledges the fact that Leane is scrambling to her feet and then running towards the door, throwing it wide open and shouting instructions to someone outside in the hallway. All he knows is that the voices have started again, but this time he understands them.

Words, terms, meanings, events of a history not of his world fills his mental vision, anchoring themselves firmly in his mind. He sees things he never thought were possible to exist, grand cities that put many of those in his world to shame from their grandiose splendor, humans using power beyond imagining to shape the world for themselves and those they serve. Strange inhuman beings singing and the plants growing in response to their voices, the trees and flowering shrubs being coaxed forth gently from the earth to form beautiful constructs of nature. People near death seemingly being healed overnight, people stepping into gates of light and disappearing only to reappear hundreds of miles away in an instant. Vehicles moving without sound or touching the ground, gliding through the air on wings of gold and steel.

A strange voice enters his mind. 'They were called Aes Sedai Ichigo. Their title means 'Servant of All'.'

He is vaguely aware that he is clawing at his head as the visions start up once again, hearing voices shouting near him as hands push him down and that strange power flows into his body from several sources. Someone of considerable strength forces his mouth open and when his jaw snaps shut again, he can taste leather on his tongue. Yet this does not stop the thousands of voices and images invading his mind.

He sees a great city exploding in the sky and darkness flowing across the lands. Scenes of war and countless atrocities that follow ravage his vision, committed by the Aes Sedai against each other and, to his horror, against the normal human population who were caught in the crossfire of the warring factions. Anger bleeds through horror as he sees a struggling, screaming human being thrown into a massive black kettle by a beastly creature who sets about cooking the poor child alive, as hundreds of its kin perform similar acts of barbarity around it. Absolute rage fills him as he sees a tall maggot-faced being scythe a bloody path through a village, cutting down everything and everyone that gets in its path as others of its kind direct the slaughter, killing men, women and children alike. On and on it goes, the nightmare inside his head well as the commotion outside in his room.

'This is how the end began Ichigo. How the world they knew disappeared overnight. Their folly in reaching beyond their limits, and their hubris in believing themselves able to undo their mistake.' The voice intones cryptically, yet with an unmistakable hint of sadness.

The pain in his head suddenly transforms into sharp clarity as he watches a man leading a larger group of men as they lay siege to a smoldering mountain. The cheers and celebrations that begin soon after are short lived, as the men quickly find out that their attack comes with heavy repercussions. Each of the men are afflicted by a taint, a curse laid on them by a vengeful god, and are slowly driven mad by the very power they wield. One by one, their death throes begin to tear the land apart; seas rush inland and earth is forced skyward out of the oceans. Cities are reduced to ash and rubble, their people forced to flee for their lives as their rulers and protectors turn against them. Over and over again he watches it happen, an endless repetition of tragedy, until the last male Aes Sedai finally succumbs to his madness, shattering the earth in his grief and dying unmourned and alone.

"Is he stable?" A woman's voice, firm and demanding echoes from somewhere nearby.

He barely recognizes Samitsu's voice answering with worry. "I don't know Mother. He…wait! It's starting again! Hold him down!"

'Watch and learn of how the world suffered Ichigo. Watch and learn as they fall, then slowly pull themselves out of the dark ages of the Breaking.'

The next round of visions isn't nearly as violent as the first; he sees nations rise and fall, wars won and lost, the harsh lands of the North relentlessly encroaching towards the softer lands of the South. On and on the voices explain things to him, showing him the history of this world, until it finally shows a black void opening above a river that leads into a harbor surrounded by a large white stone wall. The vision ends with his body hitting the water near the opening to the harbor before slowly surfacing, the currents pulling him inside right past a manned sentry post.

'What does your name mean?' The voice asks of him just as blackness starts to claim him again, and he is compelled to answer.

The two Yellow Sisters, the two Blue Sisters, a Green Sister, her two Warders and the three scared Accepted all jump when the young man suddenly bellows out into the room. "It means He who Protects!"

'Will you protect them from the coming darkness?'

"I will PROTECT THEM!" Ichigo roars out before his body finally succumbs to unconsciousness, blissfully slipping back into the quiet of dreamless sleep once again.

For several minutes no one in the room moves or speaks, until the woman wearing a stole with seven colored stripes on it turns to speak with the rest of them.

"Jolie, I want one Green Sister with at least two or more Warders guarding this young man. I also want two Sisters out in the hallway at all times maintaining a shield between him and the Source. Samitsu, your Sisters are to come and inform me immediately the moment he regains consciousness. Am I clear?"

"Yes Mother." The room choruses in response to the most powerful woman in Tar Valon, the Amyrlin Seat: Siuan Sanche.

Taking one last look at the young man now lying unconscious on the bed, she sees her friend - Leane Sharif, the Keeper of the Chronicles - run her hand along the young man's still arm. "So young to make such a pledge using the Old Tongue…what have you been forced to bear witness to in your short life, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

As Leane straightens up from the young man's bedside, Siuan exchanges a meaningful look with her friend. She too suspects the young man of having gone through things that would have killed many lesser men. The few scars she has seen on his body bear the marks of being earned through vicious battle; two scars in particular give her cause to shiver and wonder how the young man is even still alive after having received them. Based on what she has seen, she is confident in her theory that the young man has an incredible will to survive, one which must have aided him in his near-miraculous recovery from the terrible condition they had found him in.

However, until the young man wakes up again, all she can do is set a guard to watch over him, check in with the Brown Ajah to see if they have uncovered any more details of his origins, and do her own research regarding what she has observed from him and what he has revealed to Leane in the short period of time he was awake. Motioning for her Keeper to follow, she leaves the infirmary and heads straight for the Library where several items are currently under lock and key, the unknown devices having been discovered among the young man's torn clothing when he was first brought in and handed over to the Brown Ajah for their secrets to be unraveled.

Unseen by the Amyrlin and the other people as she leaves the room, twin purple orbs stare down sadly at the unconscious body of his orange-haired champion.

'I do hope you forgive me one day Ichigo; I had no choice. You have already done the impossible twice, I need you to do it one last time…'

XXXX

The Amyrlin and her Keeper return the polite greetings they receive from the various Sisters that they meet along their way to the Library. Now and then, they see an Accepted or Novice curtsey deeply and wait until they are out of eyesight before scurrying off to their next lesson or chore. Soon enough, the number of people in the hallways dwindle down to almost nothing as they approach a special Library, one that is restricted to members of the Brown Ajah and certain specific Sisters alone. Stopping before the door, Leane strikes it three times and waits patiently with Siuan. As the door creaks open, a newly raised Brown squeaks in surprise at seeing who is on the other side before hurriedly opening the door wide enough for them to enter.

"This way Mother, Leane Sedai; Bilal Sedai is waiting for you in her private study." The young woman silently leads them to the rooms in the back and to a door that one would have missed if they weren't directly looking for it.

Knocking once, they hear a voice bidding them to enter. Opening the door and walking in, the Amyrlin and the Keeper see that not only is Jesse Bilal in the room, but two other Sisters of the Brown Ajah are also milling over the artifacts they have come here to see.

"That will be all." Bilal informs the young Brown who has escorted them in.

"Yes Bilal Sedai." The young Brown closes the door as she leaves.

The Amyrlin weaves a ward around the office, and then stares expectantly at the three Brown Sisters within. They in turn look at one another before settling on Bilal Sedai, the nominal head of the group. "We have made little progress since our last meeting Mother. Other than identifying the one artifact as some kind of time keeping device, nothing we have done has yielded any answers that would satisfy us, since per your request we have not yet performed any invasive tests on the artifacts that would compromise their integrity. Now, if only the young man was awake, we could question him and find out more about these mysterious artifacts..."

The Amyrlin nods at them in acknowledgement. "Well, you'll have to wait a few more days; he just had some kind of seizure and passed out again shortly after he woke up. I have him currently under guard until we can ascertain whether or not he is a threat, but mostly to ensure he doesn't end up hurting himself by accident. As of now, all we were able to learn is his name, Ichigo Kurosaki. Leane Sedai was about to question him further when he suddenly began having his attack; strangely enough, at the end of his attack he said some rather curious things."

Seeing the Browns pay close attention, Siuan recites the two statements spoken by the young man. "The first thing he said was 'It means He who Protects', and the second thing he said was 'I will PROTECT THEM!'" She adds emphasis on the same words as Ichigo, just in case there is some special meaning to them.

The three Brown Sisters exchange puzzled looks. "And that is unusual how, Mother?" Bilal inquires.

"Because he said it while speaking in the Old Tongue, Bilal Sedai." Leane explains, seeing the expressions on the Brown Sisters turn to surprise and intrigue at this revelation. "There are several witnesses who heard him make his declarations. The other unusual part is that he spoke in the Old Tongue, as fluently if he grew up speaking it." She adds with a contemplative air.

"Unusual indeed. Has Elaida Sedai had a foretelling as of yet, Mother?" The Brown Sister asks of her Amyrlin.

Both Leane and Siuan grimace at the mention of the Red Sister's name. "No, as before all she is concerned with is the safe return of Princess Elayne Trakand. Queen Morgase is threatening to throw her out of Caemlyn if Elayne doesn't show up soon. The last time Verin sent a message, they were still six to eight weeks away from reaching Tar Valon, depending on the spring roads."

Bilal sighs at this, then gives the Amyrlin a small curtsey. "I will immediately inform you if we make any major discoveries Mother, but I and the others believe that only the young man can provide us with proper answers."

Nodding to the Brown Sisters and complimenting them for their efforts thus far, Siuan and Leane leave the Library to return to their adjoining studies. Along the way, they spot a familiar looking girl walking airily alone in the hallways, and a brief glance shared between the three females is all that the Amyrlin needs to know that the girl - Min - has something important to tell her. Exchanging a look with Siuan, the Keeper of the Chronicles slows down until she and the young woman from Baerlon are shoulder to shoulder. One faked 'complaint' from the girl later, Leane loudly admonishes the 'lovesick' child and commands her to report to her study in two hours so that they can properly discuss her insolent behavior.

Slowing down her own walk, the Amyrlin waits for her Keeper to catch up to her before weaving a brief ward that would allow them a moment of privacy.

"I wonder what she saw that she'd risk punishment to speak to us." Siuan murmurs softly to Leane as her friend catches up to her.

"We will find out soon enough." The willowy woman remarks, her stare causing a group of passing Novices to give the pair hasty curtsies and hurry past them in an effort to leave the two alone.

XXXX

Half listening to Faolain Orande - the young Accepted who had treated Egwene and Nynaeve rather roughly the few times she had seen it happen - Min has to endure a lecture on 'proper decorum' for her meeting with the Amyrlin Seat while they are walking up the Tower hallways. Of course, Faolain vocally expressed her hope that Min would get switched for wasting Mother's precious time because she was being a silly-lovesick twit. Oh, how Min wished she could find a useful viewing of the woman in front of her, preferably one that would allow her to drag her name through the mud, but so far it seemed the woman didn't stand out in the Pattern or whatever it was that her gift was linked to.

If she was being honest with herself, Min was nervous. Ever since that strange feeling invaded her body a few hours ago, it had taken everything in her power to get out of her room and wander down the hallways in search of Siuan and Leane to inform, more like warn them that something drastic had changed in her viewings. Something that had obliterated several of her most profound visions, with the one that had her shivering the most being the one she had of Rand, her, and two other woman she would have to share him with. Now, Elayne's figure was still solid in her vision, but the third woman had grown misty, almost like a wraith. If she had to guess, she believed the third woman might end up following a different path and no longer become Rand's third lover, but she felt that the unknown woman would still be important to Rand somehow.

While that viewing impacted her the most, many of the others were also waxing and waning as the future distorted, almost as if it were undecided whether what had changed would remain true or change further due to various circumstances in the future. Her newest vision had come to her when she was thinking of her missing friends, leaving her doing a double take the moment registered what she was seeing. Fighting down the blush that tries to form on her cheeks at the memory, she thankfully succeeds just as Faolain stops before a familiar doorway and requests to enter.

As a familiar voice bids them to enter, Min fidgets distractedly as she tries to sum up her thoughts into a cohesive report, barely noticing the glare sent her way when Faolain passes by her again on her way to the study of the Mistress of Novices, Sheriam Bayanar as instructed by Leane Sedai. She does jump when Leane's stern voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Get in here Child! Stop daydreaming!"

Gulping reflexively, Min hurries inside, missing the slightly quivering switch held in Leane's hand that the Keeper allows several passing Sisters and Novices to see as she closes the door to her office, her stern voice adding credence to her act. "Since talking to you won't solve your indecision, perhaps a more suitable approach is required."

A swish and crack, followed by a loud painful yelp is heard just as the door clicks shut, followed by several more muffled cries of pain. Several of the Novices instinctively rub their own buttocks in sympathy as they hurry towards their classes or chores, while the few Sisters in hearing range smirk at their own memories, feeling no sympathy at all for the poor young woman.

Inside the room, Min is glaring at the older woman as she rubs her buttocks to try and ease the soreness of being switched.

"You didn't really have to go through with it Leane Sedai. I'm going to have to put a salve on those marks when I get back to my room." The young Baerlon woman grumbles to the taller Domini woman.

Placing the switch on her desk, the Keeper huffs out in response. "Fully going through with it was the point Min. We need people to believe we are at our wits end with 'Elmindreda' and her antics, and having physical evidence only adds to its believability. Now, enough whining, Mother is waiting for you."

Still rubbing her backside and grumbling, Min follows Leane into Siuan's inner office and offers a now perfectly dignified curtsy, the focus of the two Aes Sedai on helping Min maintain her appearance of a young Lady in hiding from two suitors having paid off huge dividends. Of course, the grimace on her face as she does so clearly indicates her thoughts on the matter.

"Sit, sit." The Amyrlin says distractedly as she reads over a small message that causes her to give her own grimace as she finishes. Handing over the parchment to Leane, Siuan then turns her full attentions towards Min. "So what is so important that you had to risk coming to see me?"

Gingerly setting her bum down on the proffered chair, Min begins to recount the numerous distortions now occurring from her visions. For half an hour she describes the differences between the former predictions and the changed or muddled images she now gets when she looks at the same people she had seen within the Tower. A faint blush colors her face as she haltingly speaks about her new visions with regards to her and Rand, how instead of having to share him with two others, the third is now likely to follow a different path. She still doesn't elaborate on the identity of the second woman, but informs them that the third woman will give her heart to an unknown man of incredible power.

"Incredible power you say? How so Min?" The Keeper asks as she pauses in the midst of writing a response to the message from earlier.

"I…don't know Leane Sedai. If I were to see him or even talk to him, maybe I could tell you. But right now, he is extremely blurry; I can't get a read on him. All I know is that he…he is strong. I don't know how I know, but I can sense it. He…will bring great change to our future…" Min stops to chew on a thumbnail, shivering from the feelings she remembers receiving from that vision.

Sensing the younger woman is deeply troubled by her revelations, Leane and Siuan exchange a look filled with an unspoken question.

XXXX

Blinking in slight pain from the bright lights filtering into his room, Ichigo knows he isn't awake - awake, but conscious in his inner-world instead. He feels the familiar soft sheets covering his body and the soft feeling of the futon he is laying on, a sharp contrast to the padded mattress he remembers waking upon previously. After a few minutes of letting his eyes adjust to the light, he throws off the covers and sits up to find himself alone in his room. Glancing around the sparsely furnished room, he sees the memories of his struggles made manifested, each item a moment in which his life changed forever. He knows why his Zanpakutō put them in here in his room, but some days he wishes he can just forget about some of them, like the rain coat and umbrella from that most horrible day.

Other items though bring a smile to his face, such as the stuffed lion that Kon had used during his stay with him and his family, to the pictures on the walls to remind him of why he always pushed himself to get stronger. Glancing at the closest wall, he scans the pictures of his family and friends. Some of them are no more than memories that the two had pulled from his mind, like the one of Tatsuki standing over him when he was still six and she had beaten him in karate. Or the birthday party they threw for Rangiku when they found out her what date her birthday was and the cake that had several question marks on it in place of candles. His time to muse can wait though, first he has to find out where they are, and then the hard part; find a way home.

Finding his clothes on the small bureau next to him, he dresses then goes to look for Zangetsu and Yhwach. Sliding open the door to his room, he easily finds his two spirits when he hears Zangetsu's echoish voice speaking from further inside his building, the center of his inner-world where he lives and recovers whenever he comes to see the two halves of his Zanpakutō. Making his way out of his room, he enters the living room that Zangetsu and Yhwach share when they aren't actively sparring against him or each other. To his right, he sees his white carbon-copy at the balcony that overlooks his now righted world, gripping the railings angrily. To his left, he sees Yhwach sitting comfortably in a large chair, holding a cup of tea and sipping as he listens to Zangetsu ramble on about their predicament.

" **Ain't right what was done to King. He has done enough saving the world crap and now this. I mean when does he catch a break and…and get to live a normal life!? Besides…he was close…to asking…** " He stops suddenly and glares up at the sky. " **Just ain't right Yhwach.** "

His partner puts down his cup on the low table before him. " ** _I agree Zangetsu. This takes him away from all he has known and loved, however...this world is in need of him if those voices and their images are indeed true. Ichigo was brought here for a reason, and until we figure it out and fix or destroy it, we might be stranded here. Of course, we won't stop looking for a way back to our homeworld. Someday we will find our path back and we will reunite with our loved ones, but for now, we should talk with our wielder._** " Yhwach turns to face Ichigo. " ** _We have several theories we have been discussing, Ichigo._** "

"Yhwach, Zangetsu." Ichigo greets them as he makes his way to the table and sits heavily on a cushioned chair. "I guess you two know what's going on?"

Zangetsu glares over his shoulder and answers bitterly. " **Yeah, you're getting fucked over…again.** "

Ichigo looks over to his other spirit and sees Yhwach nod his head in agreement, before pouring his wielder a cup of tea. " ** _We are not home Ichigo, that much is clear. More precisely, we are not in any of the worlds or realms that we have visited before. Where exactly we are is still a mystery, but from what we have seen, I assume this world is currently between the Medieval and Renaissance periods of our world…_** " Ichigo knows he is his going to dread the rest of Yhwach's statement. " ** _…And also perhaps something similar to the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings…_** "

Ichigo tiredly rubs the bridge of his nose at the reference to those fantasy novels, but he can't help but feel that they are on the right track. The memories they had endured are still vibrant in his head, but somehow scrambled and out of his reach currently. Taking a sip from his cup of tea, Ichigo leans back in his chair and studies the few memories he has of the people he had woken up to. He had felt the strange power that permeated the air in the room and briefly as it coursed through his body when the woman, Samitsu 'delved' him. But what really concerns him are the memories that had flooded his mind shortly after.

"... Did you see and hear what I did?"

" **Yeah** / **_Yes Ichigo._** " The two spirits reply in the affirmative.

"Then you know that I can't fully recall it... It's almost like that feeling that you get when you know you know something, it's at the tip of your tongue, but you just can't clearly call it to mind. How about you two?" He asks of the two Zanpakutō spirits.

Grunting as he pushes himself away from the railing, the Hollowfied half of Ichigo's Zanpakutō moves towards the table and plops himself into a chair, then gets up, spins it around before sitting back down with his arms folded over the backrest. " **Same here King. It's there but not. Yhwach has a idea of why.** "

Looking over at the stately gentleman, the Shinigami waits for the Quincy half of his Zanpakutō to speak.

Yhwach takes a moment to compose his thoughts before he turns to his wielder. " ** _I believe whoever it is that sent us here didn't want you to go into this completely blind Ichigo. However, I think he or she also wants you to base your actions and judgments on your own experiences as you interact with these Aes Sedai, and whoever else we will meet when we find ourselves out there in their world. I believe these memories will serve as a reference when they are brought up in context, or they are needed for you to make the correct decisions at a pertinent time._** "

Leaning back in his own chair with a groan, Ichigo buries his face in his hands. "So I have everything I need, but I can't use it until I need it. Wonderful. Just wonderful."

All three of them pause, before turning to look up at the sky.

" **Seems like they've changed your keepers, King. We are fully recovered now, so if you want to make a move, now would be the best time to start gathering information and hopefully find us a way home.** " Zangetsu remarks with his eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

" ** _Be wary of your surroundings Ichigo. They may have helped us, but I sense these Aes Sedai are very nervous around you for some reason. Keep the details of your explanations vague; divulge only that which they need to know for now._** " Yhwach adds as Ichigo nods in agreement before fading away.

The two spirits share a glance before Zangetsu also fades away to listen in to whatever is happening in the material world, leaving Yhwach to continue finding a way to remember all the information they were subjugated to.

XXXX

Alanna Mosvani is about halfway with tracing her fingertips along the circular scar on the young man's chest when an iron grip catches her wrist and stops her cold. Sensing the jolt in emotions coming from their Aes Sedai, both Ihvon and Owein, her Warders reach for their swords only to pause as her free hand snaps up to halt them in their actions. Both of them see the young man's now-open eyes boring into their Aes Sedai's with an unreadable expression, then he speaks with a voice that clearly indicates he isn't pleased with their Aes Sedai touching his scar.

"What do you think you are doing?" The orange-haired youth asks with a frown forming on his face as he stares at the woman whose hand he is holding onto firmly.

Blue eyes search those of brown, and she smiles when she sees not a hint of fear coming from the bedridden young man. "I was curious, that is all…Ichigo Kurosaki."

His eyes narrow a fraction before he relaxes his grips and gently pushes her hand away from his scar, the one he had received courtesy of the deceased Cuatro Espada. "Please don't. It is a reminder of…"

Whatever he is about to say is interrupted when the door opens and a Sister from the Yellow Ajah pokes her head into the room. "Ah, did he just wake up Alanna Sedai?"

Straightening up and moving backwards several steps while folding her hands in front of her, Alanna gives the new arrival a small smile. "Yes he did, Sedore Sedai."

As the newly identified Sedore Sedai approaches his bed, Ichigo feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, his gut churning from the unsettling feeling he is getting from the unknown Aes Sedai. Narrowing his eyes, he stares hard at the woman, his wariness perhaps being conveyed to her as she stops short of his bed. Pursing her lips and narrowing her deep-blue eyes, she finally steps back when she sees his mouth curve into a frown the longer he studies her.

"Perhaps I should inform Mother that he has awakened. I'll send Gelarna Sedai to look upon him instead, Alanna Sedai. If you'll please excuse me." Pursing her lips, the Sister from the Yellow Ajah frowns once more at the young man before she leaves the room with a brisk gait to her steps.

His senses fully occupied with tracking the retreat of the creepy Aes Sedai, Ichigo is caught completely off-guard when a voice speaks up from the far corner of his room, alerting him to a presence he had somehow completely overlooked when he woke up. "Interesting. Why did you react negatively to Sedore Sedai's presence, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Turning his head so quickly he nearly gets whiplash, Ichigo peers warily into the flickering shadows in the corner cast by several candles, his eyes flashing gold as he uses his enhanced Hollow eyesight to pierce the veil of darkness, only to find himself looking at yet another ageless-faced woman wearing a light beige dress and a darker brown shawl over her shoulders. Despite his mild shock at missing her presence, he finds himself having to stifle a grin when he sees her bookish air and the spot of black ink on the tip of her nose, giving her the feel of a stereotypical bookworm. Concealing his thoughts, he lifts an eyebrow and motions towards the woman with one hand.

"And you would be?" He asks, prompting the woman to get to her feet and walk into the lit part of his room, continuing until she stops near the foot of his bed.

"My name is Jesse Bilal Sedai, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am of the Brown Ajah."

Ichigo's eyes glaze over slightly as his mind is filled with information on the Seven Ajahs, the seven disciplines and factions of which an Aes Sedai would choose one to devote herself to. Just as Yhwach had suspected, the echoes of the voices had provided him with the hidden knowledge when certain key words were brought up in his interactions. Despite his slight disorientation from the influx of information, he doesn't miss the perceptive look Belial Sedai gives him, though neither of them remark upon it.

"Now that I have introduced myself, perhaps you could answer my question young man?" Bilal prompts him again when Ichigo doesn't respond to her introduction.

Ichigo gives a start, then shakes off his disorientation and focuses on her once again. "Don't know, she…reminds me of something…something off. Call it a gut feeling, instinct might be a better description. Basically, she gave me the creeps for some reason, I don't know really."

"Fascinating." Belial Sedai doesn't seem to take any offense to Ichigo's wariness of Sedore Sedai. Instead, the other occupants in the room watch as she pulls out a piece of parchment and looks around the room before retreating back into her corner, where they can hear her scribbling soon afterwards while mumbling to herself.

Rubbing the scar that Alanna had been touching earlier, Ichigo looks back at the black-haired Aes Sedai. "Anyway, sorry about that. It…it brings some back bad memories." He looks down at his bare chest and then looks back up at the Green Sister. "Can I ask for a shirt or something to cover up with at least?"

"Of course. Ihvon, there should be some linen in that wardrobe." The Aes Sedai gestures to the wardrobe at the side of the room, but she never takes her eyes off of Ichigo, and he keeps his eyes on her in return.

Moving back gracefully towards the bed, Alanna stands near the end as she and Ichigo wait for her Warder to bring him a shirt. The Green Sister is fairly impressed by the muscle mass on the young man's body, watching it ripple as he leans forward and wraps his arms around his knees. She is already impressed by the fact that the young man seems completely unfazed by being in the same room with not only two Warders, but two Aes Sedai. Folding her arms beneath her bosom, she gives him a winning smile, and inwardly bumps up his score when he barely reacts to the increased swell of her breasts as they are pushed up by her movements.

Deciding to make some small talk, she latches back on the topic they are discussing. "I had heard of your scars Ichigo Kurosaki, but until I and my Warders had seen them for ourselves, I didn't really believe it." She hesitates. "Do you mind if I ask…"

She falls silent when his body tenses and his eyes narrow slightly, her link with her Warders letting her know that both of her Warders have tensed up in reaction as well. "I do mind actually." He says in a somewhat frosty tone.

Giving him a nod of acquiescence, she then hears him muttering about having something remove his scars, with one unfamiliar word catching her attention.

"He... may? Who or what is that, and how does it tie into removing your scars?" Alanna asks curiously, before glancing over her shoulder and wincing slightly when she sees Bilal peering at the young man with even greater scrutiny from her corner. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She apologizes, sensing the young man's discomfort.

Frowning, Ichigo gives a short nod of his head and replies. "They... my scars are…a touchy subject, Alanna Sedai. I would appreciate it if you do not bring them up."

As she pouts inwardly, Ihvon approaches Ichigo and holds out rather large plain cotton shirt to him. "I'm afraid this is closest we could find for you." He says, not at all sounding apologetic.

Alanna notes again that Ichigo doesn't react to the presence of the sword on Ihvon's body as he accepts the shirt, pulling it over his head and down around his chest. As he adjusts the cotton shirt until it fits him snugly, Ichigo finally glances at the sword hilt and makes a gesture towards it.

"Am I under guard?" Ichigo asks as he leans back against his pillows, absently noting that they had been propped up without his notice so he can sit comfortably.

"For your safety." Ihvon replies. Ichigo doesn't miss the unspoken. 'And ours,' but he senses that neither of the Warders have any hostile intentions towards him at least.

There is a rustle of paper, then Bilal makes her way back to the end of his bed, Ichigo noticing a fresh spot of black ink on her cheek. This time, he motions to her cheek and nose, and the surprised Aes Sedai wipes the ink off with a handkerchief before giving him a warm smile.

"Ah, thank you Ichigo. You don't mind us calling you that do you?" The Brown Sister inquires of him.

The displaced Shinigami shakes his head to indicate his acceptance of her calling him by name.

"How do you feel? Do you need us to heal you further?" She asks as she holds open a small book in her hand. To his bemusement, Ichigo notices a feather being held in her other hand.

'Is…that a quill?' He wonders to his Zanpakutō. 'An honest-to-Kami quill?'

" ** _Possibly. Renaissance world with a touch of Bilbo Baggins, remember? From those memories, we are in a world that has lost much of the science it once used to have, and has now regressed to this level of technology Ichigo._** " Yhwach answers him bluntly. " ** _Now, answer her question before she looks at you oddly again._** "

"I feel okay. Some stiffness that should go away once I'm allowed to get up and stretch my legs I hope." He replies to her question.

The Brown's next question however gives him pause. "And your head? Do you have any lingering problems with your memory, or any other injury we might have missed?"

Ichigo slowly takes stock of the other occupants in the room, noticing that each of them are regarding him carefully. "None. I don't have any lingering head injuries that I'm aware of."

"Good, good. Do you remember how you arrived here then?" Bilal starts scribbling in her book, giving him the impression of a doctor taking notes on her patient's condition.

"...Not really. I was kinda hoping someone here might be able to offer an explanation as to how I might have gotten here, actually." Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo sees Alanna straighten up and give him a small grin.

" **I think she gots the hots for you King.** " Zangetsu suddenly singsongs, and an image of his white doppelganger nodding sagely pops into his mind.

'Oh would you give it a rest. Ever since…' His internal protest is cut off when the door to his room opens again, allowing two women to make their way inside.

Ichigo recognizes the taller coppery skinned Leane and gives her a nod, the Keeper barely pausing at his greeting before she gives him one in return. Behind her, a shorter dark-skinned woman with piercing blue-eyes and the same ageless face as the other women gives him a very critical and long studying look before she moves towards his bed, stopping between Alanna and Bilal. Over her light blue dress, she wears a stole that is significantly different from the others. Unlike the single solid color he has seen on the other Aes Sedai, this one has seven colored bands, his mind filling in for him that each of them represent one of the Seven Ajahs of the current Aes Sedai.

The two of them stare at each other, and soon an unsettling aura fills the room as hours seem to pass between the two having their silent showdown. Finally, the unidentified woman huffs out and speaks.

"Alanna Sedai, can you have your Gaidin wait outside while we speak to young Kurosaki here?" She asks the Green Ajah.

"Yes Mother." Alanna gives her two Warders a reassuring smile when she senses them about to protest. "We'll be fine Ihvon, Owein. There are four of _us_ with him."

Ichigo and the woman wearing the seven-striped stole continue to stare at each other as the two men leave the room and close the door behind them. He narrows his eyes when he feels something passes over him, and he sees the woman reacting to his sudden shift.

"You felt that, didn't you boy?" The unidentified woman demands.

The tone of her voice causes Ichigo to snap back uncharacteristically with barely constrained anger in his voice. "It is Captain Kurosaki, not boy."

There is a pause, then he mentally slaps himself for that slip of the tongue when he sees the looks of incredulity showing up on all four of their faces; it is Leane who finds her voice first. "Are you claiming to be a Great Captain, Ichigo?"

Sighing, he breaks off his staring contest with the unidentified woman and sinks back into his pillows. "I don't know what a Great Captain means here, but in my birthplace, I was given the rank of Captain."

Leane moves towards the bed and stands beside the woman who has yet to be introduced to him. "Well then, Captain Ichigo, do you feel up to answering Mother's questions and ours?"

"Mother? Who's that?" He asks with obvious confusion, then something clicks in his mind as he remembers Alanna's earlier words and his eyes drift towards the seven-striped stole on the unidentified woman. 'Ah, shit.'

"My name is Siuan Sanche, Amyrlin Seat of the White Tower, the Flame of Tar Valon." The woman wearing the seven-striped shawl answers for Leane, confirming his memories. "You will do well to remember that… _Captain Kurosaki_. You may address me as Mother."

Ichigo gives the Amyrlin Seat a deadpan look. "Ain't happening. Only two women in my life have earned the right to be called by that name, and you certainly ain't one of them Siuan-san."

She almost snaps at him for his insolence, but something else takes greater precedence. "San? My last name is Sanche." She sees a look of puzzlement flash across Ichigo's face, before his eyes widen in sudden understanding.

"I'm sorry. -San is an honorific used by my people. We add it behind names as a polite way of saying Miss, Mister, or Sir." Ichigo gives her a determined look. "That's my compromise: instead of calling you Mother, I'll call you Siuan-san, Sanche-san or Miss Sanche, unless you're married, then Mrs. Sanche or whichever you like, but Mother is not going to happen."

"Then I cannot call you Captain." Siuan retorts immediately, her eyes flashing dangerously.

For several seconds they stare at each other, before Ichigo suddenly breaks the tense silence by smirking at her. "Fine by me, I can live with that. Titles are overrated anyway, and I much prefer that you just call me Ichigo. So how about we agree to that, Siuan-san?"

Siuan continues to glare at the young man, but inwardly she too is smirking at his audacity in not only bargaining for his right to call her by name, but also tacking on the honorific used by his people. She finds herself surprisingly liking his strong spirit and defiant-but-respectful tone, a refreshing change from the stoic over-protectiveness of the Warders, subservience of her Daughters, and two-faced politicking of the nobles...which is why she decides to concede to his bargain. "Agreed…Ichigo."

The Amyrlin then gestures towards Bilal Sedai, who snaps out of her daze at this unprecedented chain of events and looks at the Amyrlin blankly, before understanding fills her eyes and she makes her way to the back of the room where a small bureau rests. Ichigo hears her opening and rummaging around in a drawer; once she is done, she returns to them bearing a small tray he had spotted lying on the bureau earlier. His eyes go wide when he sees the items on the tray she is carrying towards his bed; his eyes zero in on one object in particular, and he speaks without thinking.

"My Mother's cross, please give it to me."

Bilal pauses in mid-step, looking to her superior for instructions, and - thankfully for Ichigo - Siuan gives her a nod. "You may give him his Mother's cross Bilal Sedai, however the rest will remain in our possession until we can deem them safe to give back to him." The second part of her statement confuses Ichigo, and then he realizes that they have likely never seen technology like his before and would naturally treat it with caution.

He holds out his hand as the Brown Sister gently places the cross into his palm. "We didn't know how to get the chain to unclasp when we needed to remove it from your wrist, so we had to force it over your hand to remove it…"

Her voice trails off as Ichigo touches several links on the chain, allowing the bracelet to separate before slipping both ends around his wrist and covering it again with his hand, allowing the chain to become whole once more. He lifts his hands to the light and the women see something akin to reverence in his eyes as he stares up at the cross dangling from his wrist.

"Thank you. This is all I have of her." Ichigo drops his head to hide his emotions as he lowers his hands, his fingers running over the silver medallion gently.

Leane and Alanna both share a look; they recognize the barely audible grief in his voice. Siuan frowns as she momentarily remembers the feeling of losing her family; even Bilal looks away to give him a moment. Finally the young man speaks up again, his voice back to normal.

"Thanks again." He gives them a brief bow from his seated position.

Now that the solemn moment has passed, Leane and Alanna bring over several chairs from the sides of the room and place them near his bed. Siuan, Alanna and Bilal each take a seat while Leane makes her way to the door and opens it to speak to someone outside. "Theodrin, please bring the meal in."

Ichigo's eyes light up as he sees the same young woman who had brought him his first meal enter his room with a large bed table balanced in her arms, laden again with several covered plates and three tall glasses filled with different liquids. Carefully, the Accepted places the table over Ichigo's lap and curtsies to the four women before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Please eat Ichigo; you need it to replenish your strength. The Yellows tried Healing you again shortly after you had your episode, so you must be feeling famished by now." The Keeper says as she takes the seat closest to him.

Feeling his stomach rumble in agreement, Ichigo lifts the cover off the first plate and his eyes widen at the amount of food in front of him. He gulps down a bit of drool, remembering the heavenly taste of the food that was prepared for him previously, and he hurriedly clasps his hands before him. "Itadakimasu."

"What was that?" Alanna asks quizzically as the young man picks up his utensils.

"Oh, it's a phrase used by my people that just means 'let's eat'. We say it before meals as thanks for the food." He gives her a smirk then places the first forkful of food into his mouth, giving an exaggerated moan of delight at the delicious taste that invades his tastebuds.

Smiling at his antics, the Aes Sedai let him eat peacefully for several minutes, before Siuan looks over at Bilal and motions towards the rest of the items on the tray. Understanding the Amyrlin Seat's intention, the Brown Sister clears her throat and speaks up.

"Ichigo, can you explain what these items are?" She picks up some of the objects from the tray, holding them up for him to see.

Chewing on a mouthful of food, he looks at them thoughtfully while debating what to say. " ** _Remember Ichigo: tell the truth, but keep the details vague. Do not volunteer any more information than is necessary._** " Nodding inwardly at Yhwach's advice, he swallows his food before speaking.

"Alright, I'm not one for big explanations so I'll just explain as best as I can." He gestures to the cell phone-looking device that Bilal is holding. "First off, that is a Denreishinki, a device that allows me to communicate back to my squad and my superior, the Head Captain when I'm on patrol or... away." The women note his pause, but he doesn't seem to be lying and he's already moving on to the next item. "The second one is my former combat badge. It used to identify me to my fellow warriors when they came to my hometown, but it also served as a monitoring device during my early days of fighting for them. They had some problems with a former warrior who had a similar background to mine and he betrayed them, so they felt extra caution was necessary. Don't fault them really for doing that."

As the Aes Sedai exchange looks at that blunt statement, Ichigo's gaze falls on the Chappy mod-soul dispenser. "That hideous rabbit-looking thing is just a keepsake that my Lieutenant gave me when I became her Captain. She knows I loathe Chappy." Unknown to him, a warm smile spreads on his face as he stares at the pink and blue rabbit-headed item with fond nostalgia.

Leane and Alanna both share another look, and the Green Sister can't help the brief flare of jealousy she feels at the obvious fondness the young man has for the one who had gifted this item to him. 'A gift from a 'special' woman perhaps?' She ponders as Ichigo continues to stare at it, seemingly lost in memories.

"And what of these Ichigo?" Bilal gently prods as she moves her hand to the last few items.

"The metal thing with the moving hands is called a pocket watch; if you couldn't tell by now, it is used to keep time. My twin sisters gave that to me when I graduated from high school." His eyes drift to the next item. "The leather thing is my wallet; I use it to hold money. I also have some cards and some personal pictures inside…of my family and best friends." This time they don't miss hearing the sadness in his voice, and his face betrays his feelings to the four women. "They're probably worried sick wondering where I am..."

Siuan leans back in contemplation. She has been watching Ichigo carefully since he began his explanations, and she is fairly certain that he had been completely truthful all throughout. While his explanations do bring up some interesting questions - how his 'wallet' can hold any significant amount of coin, for example - right now her main concern is that Ichigo Kurosaki appears to have been separated from his people without any warning or preparation, and has already spent over a month recuperating without any contact with them. Her eyes drift over to the device he claims will allow him to communicate with his own people; seeing Leane also looking at it, she meets her gaze, and the Keeper gives her a slight nod of agreement when she sees the question in her friend's eyes. Carefully picking up the device from the tray, the willowy woman hands it over to Ichigo.

"We wouldn't be good hosts if we didn't allow you to contact your people Ichigo. Here, please do so." She feels a tingle running up her hand and her arm when his fingers touch her skin, but she dismisses it when nothing else happens.

"Thanks." Ichigo flips it open to reveal a smooth glossy panel and some detailed carvings, much to their fascination, but he suddenly hesitates.

The women share a look of confusion before the Brown Sister voices their unspoken thoughts. "We didn't damage it, did we Ichigo?"

Jerking his head upright, the orange-haired Shinigami begins to shake his head at the Sister. "No. Nothing like that Bilal Sedai…it…it's just in order for me to use it…I have to…hmm..."

He seems to be debating on something, before his expression grows determined and he fixes them with a serious look. "What is your opinion on males with powers?"

As one, four shields are woven and slam down into him, cutting him off from the Source. Alanna's face is pale, while Bilal is trembling slightly and at the edge of her seat. In contrast, both Leane and Siuan's faces remain calm and composed.

The door bursts open admitting Ihvon and Owein, both of them with weapons drawn and casting their eyes rapidly about for possible hostiles. Seeing none, they turn to look at the four Aes Sedai with obvious question in their eyes.

"Stand outside the door. Admit no one. No one is to come close." Siuan orders them. The two of them glance at their Aes Sedai, and seeing Alanna them give a curt nod, they obey and leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

Once the room is secured once more, Siuan turns back to regard the young man who has suddenly become a very possible threat to all of them. The glow of Saidar fills all four women; it serves as a very distinct beacon to anyone with the spark had she not had the foresight to Ward the room beforehand. Right now, however, she readies several weaves in preparation to immediately bind the young man to the wall by all four limbs should he even make a single hostile twitch in any of their directions, and she can see similar preparations being made by her Daughters.

Confident that the young man will be rendered completely helpless should he prove to be hostile, Siuan Sanche questions him with an even and deadly serious tone. "Are you a male channeller, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Amazingly enough, the young man simply deadpans at them, an action that brings a twitch to her eyelid and a tiny smirk to Leane's face before it is hurriedly stifled. "Whatever that is, I'm pretty sure I'm not it. Also, don't you find your reaction somewhat... excessive?"

"If you knew what male channellers can do, then you would not find this excessive," Siuan coolly replies then she asks the question pertinent to all of them. "If you are not a male channeller, why then did you ask about males with power?"

The young man has the temerity to shrug at her. "Where I'm from, all warriors - both male and female - are trained to harness their internal energies. We call it Reiryoku, the Power of Soul."

"Ray... re-oh... coo?" Siuan stumbles over the unfamiliar word, a distant part of her mind blanching at the thought of a place that continues to train both male and female Aes Sedai despite the taint of Saidin, before firmly telling herself to get all the details before jumping to any conclusions. To her side, she already hears Bilal scratching down some new observations in her notebook; though what exactly these are she cannot say. "Explain yourself Ichigo Kurosaki. What is this 'Power of Soul', and who are you exactly?"

He simply shrugs again; then gives them a serious look. "Perhaps it's best that I just show you."

Any attempt by Siuan or the other Aes Sedai to give him a warning is cut off when the young man raises a hand, allowing a light blue glow to suffuse it. Reflexively, the Amyrlin Seat checks that yes, her shield on him is still intact, and no, she is not feeling any attempt to break through it. Similar expressions of bewilderment appear on the usually composed faces of the other Aes Sedai as they come to the same conclusion that she did, and she cannot help herself from giving in to her curiosity.

"So... this is the 'Power of Soul' that you speak of?" She asks, carefully pushing forward with a tendril of Spirit. His eyes flicker to her as she does so, clearly sensing her actions with the One Power, but he makes no move to stop her. She doesn't know whether to feel worried or disappointed when her weave fails to make contact with anything, instead feeling like it had just been bathed in warm sunlight.

"How remarkable..." Bilal is apparently of like mind, and the Brown Sister is fervently scribbling down more observations in her notebook as she weaves Air and Water around Ichigo's hand.

While Leane contents herself with watching the others experiment using the One Power and keeping an eye on Ichigo, Alanna's reaction surprises them all. The Green Ajah had backed off slightly when Ichigo was suspected to be a male channeller, but now she tentatively reaches out towards Ichigo's glowing hand with her own. The moment she makes contact she lets out a small gasp, only to have her hand pulled back immediately by an annoyed Siuan Sanche.

"Foolish girl." The Amyrlin Seat reprimands her with a slight frown. "Have you no sense? We still do not know what this 'Power of Soul' does or whether it's safe to come in physical contact with..."

"It's safe." Ichigo responds drily as all eyes flicker to him once more. "I hope that little bit helps your unease about whether or not I'm this 'male channeller' that you think I am, Siuan-san? As you can see, my power is pretty much different from whatever you guys are using."

Settling themselves back in their seats once more, the Aes Sedai regard Ichigo with significantly less wariness in their expressions as he dismisses the glow around his hand. Bilal continues to write in her notebook, while Alanna absently rubs her fingers, feeling the tingle of warmth that had shot through them when she had made contact with Ichigo's hand still persisting. Both Leane and Siuan exchange looks, a silent conversation being shared between them, before they turn back to face Ichigo once again.

"Very well, Ichigo. I will believe that you are not a male channeller for the moment. Do not give me any reason to think otherwise." Siuan half expects the young man to protest her lack of apology or trust, but to her somewhat pleased surprise he simply nods in understanding.

"I understand that you're still wary of my abilities, and you are just doing what is necessary to protect your people from me in case I'm a threat." He shrugs self-depreciatingly. "Not the first time, really... I did mention that my superiors kept me monitored because my predecessor was a traitor remember?"

A frown comes unbidden to the faces of all four Aes Sedai at this not-so subtle reminder. Siuan's eyes dart over to the 'combat badge' lying on the tray that, if the young man is to be believed, doubles as a monitoring device for his superiors. A sudden thought comes to her mind and she speaks up. "Ichigo, are you still being monitored through this device?"

Ichigo glances over at his combat badge before shaking his head. "As far as I know, I'm not being monitored anymore after I proved myself trustworthy and achieved the rank of Captain. Although... whether or not I can still be monitored through my combat badge is something I'm honestly ain't so sure about."

Siuan exchanges another look with Leane. The possibility of Ichigo's location being traced to the White Tower by his superiors is somewhat disconcerting, especially since it seems that his 'Power of Soul' is unaffected by Saidar. Her eyes glance over to the 'communications device' that Ichigo is still holding in his other hand, then back to Ichigo. The young man is leaning back relaxedly against the pillows, having made no move to defend himself despite their earlier brief altercation. A small part of her is impressed at his composure - not many males can remain calm while facing four Aes Sedai and being accused of being a male channeller after all - but a larger part of her is annoyed that the young man hadn't so much as twitched when Alanna's Gaidin burst into the room.

What did that say about his abilities, or his experience?

"Ichigo, perhaps you could tell us more about where you came from?" The question was asked by Alanna, seeing that none of the other Aes Sedai were asking him any questions. "How did you end up in the Northarbor?"

Seeing the four women turn their attention fully on him, Ichigo's face scrunches up in a slight frown. "Okay, this is gonna be somewhat hard to explain seeing that I'm not too sure of what happened myself. I'll do my best to explain, so ask if you are confused about anything I'm saying, but save the detailed questions for later okay?"

Siuan raises an eyebrow at this request, delivered in a casual, almost irreverent tone to four Aes Sedai - one of them being the Amyrlin Seat no less! - but it's something she can't help but come to expect of the young man before them. In any case, his request is reasonable enough... she does have to suppress a small smirk at Bilal's huff, knowing the Brown Sister would likely have badgered him with questions during his explanation.

With the Aes Sedai having nodded their assent, Ichigo settles himself comfortably before speaking. "Okay, let me start off by giving you a brief introduction. The three main territories of my... homeland are known as the 'Living Realm', 'Soul Society', and 'Hueco Mundo'." Siuan notes the slight hesitation at the word 'homeland', but Ichigo presses on after a brief pause to gather his thoughts. "The Living Realm is where the majority of civilians and non-combatants live. They don't really interact with members of the other two territories much. On the other hand, Soul Society is where the warriors live. They are ruled by the Soul King and divided into thirteen squads, each squad with their own specialties. The warriors of Soul Society are collectively known as 'Soul Reapers' and usually patrol in squads of up to four, our job is mainly to protect Soul Society and the Living Realm from hostile incursions by Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo's face darkens slightly. "Finally, we have Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo is an endless desert of white sand and night sky; it is also inhabited by creatures that we call 'Hollows'. These Hollows are bestial-looking creatures driven by hunger and instinct, and will often attempt to sneak into the Living Realm to attack the civilians. Do you have anything like that here?"

Unsurprisingly, it is Bilal who speaks up to answer his question. "Yes, we do. The two most well known are the 'Trollocs' and the 'Myrddraal', both of which are extremely foul, loathsome creatures."

"Trollocs? Myrddraal..?" Ichigo's head tilts slightly in thought. "Would these be... a large, ugly-looking creature with tusks and a pig snout, and a maggot-faced eyeless creature that is tall and wields a sword?"

The Brown Sister's eyes light up. "Yes, indeed. The brutish one you speak of is a Trolloc, while the sword-wielding creature is a Myrddraal. Myrddraal are also commonly referred to as Fades, Halfmen, Eyeless, Shadowmen, Lurks, Fetches..." A dry cough interrupts her spiel, and she flushes slightly. "Oh, forgive me Mother. I didn't mean to interrupt... I do tend to ramble on a bit..."

As the Brown Sister trails off, Siuan redirects their attention back to Ichigo. "Ichigo, did you encounter Trollocs and Myrddraal somewhere? Are these Hollows you speak of the same thing?" Left unasked is the question: 'Are they the reason you ended up here in that condition?'

Ichigo answers with a small shake of his head. "No, Siuan-san, Hollows are very different creatures. Their defining characteristics are their skull-like bone masks, huge hulking bodies, voracious appetites, and the ability to hide from the senses of those without a strong connection to the soul." At their startled looks, he hastens to reassure them. "Don't worry... Hollows only prey on those with a significant amount of Reiryoku, so if you have never heard of it before then it's highly unlikely that Hollows have visited here in the past."

Seeing them nod in understanding, Ichigo continues. "In response to the Hollow threat, those of us with strong spiritual connections banded together and came up with ways to harness the power of our souls. The largest and most well-established of these groups are the 'Soul Reapers'; we are based in 'Soul Society', and we harness our Reiryoku through 'Kidō'... that is, 'Spirit Arts'."

Again, Siuan notes Ichigo's slight hesitation at saying 'Spirit Arts', but doesn't detect any lie from him; the reason for that is made clear with Ichigo's next sentence.

"...'Kidō' can also be translated as 'Demon Arts', but that's really more for intimidation purposes than any demonic origin." The young man gives them a rather sheepish look.

Bilal, whose mouth had opened at the mention of 'Demon Arts', closes her mouth and frowns slightly. "'Soul Reapers' and 'Demon Arts'... it does make sense if the names are meant to be intimidating. Tell me Ichigo, are the Soul Reapers a militant society?"

Looking somewhat surprised at this question, Ichigo nods towards her. "Yes Bilal-san. Soul Society is essentially a militarized zone, and once we finish Combat Academy we are drafted into one of the Gotei Thirteen - the 'Thirteen Court Guard Squads', to be trained for more specific duties such as healing or research..."

Alanna had been looking somewhat uncomfortable ever since the mention of 'Demon Arts', but this statement causes her to perk up. "Healing? Do you mean that this 'Kidō' can be used to heal?"

The Aes Sedai all look interested at this revelation, and Ichigo nods in affirmative. "Yes, Kidō can be used to heal. Healing techniques fall under the subcategory of 'Kaidō' - the 'Way of Reverting'. The other two subcategories are 'Bakudō' - the 'Way of Binding', and 'Hadō' - the 'Way of Destruction'."

Seeing them about to continue asking questions, Ichigo quickly holds up a hand. "Please hold your questions about Kidō, or I'll never be able to finish." He waits for a moment, and when none of the Aes Sedai say anything, he gives them a half-smirk. "Thank you. As I was saying, Reapers developed Kidō to counter the threat of the Hollows, and Kidō harnesses Reiryoku, the power of our souls. All people from my homeland can learn to harness Reiryoku, but how good they are and what affinities they gain depend mostly on their natural reserves and their training."

"Take me, for example. I'm pretty good at enhancing my body using Reiryoku, so I can move faster, hit harder and take more damage than most. On the other hand, I was pretty bad at using Kidō, and it took me years to learn how to use Kidō effectively; before then, my friends would run away, worried it would blow up in my face every time I try." He gives a small chuckle at the memory as he finishes speaking.

Siuan and Leane exchange another look. While Kidō sounds rather similar to what they can do with the One Power, none of the Aes Sedai had ever considered channeling Saidar through their body simply to enhance their base abilities. Copious scribbling sounds from Bilal's direction suggest that tests on that idea will very likely be carried out in short order.

Turning back to Ichigo, Siuan asks a question that had just occurred to her. "How many Soul Reapers are there actually, Ichigo? If all of your people are able to use this 'Reiryoku', won't there be far more Reapers than actual civilians?"

Ichigo sinks into his thoughts for a long moment before finally answering her. "At last count, there were between two or three thousand or so Reapers give or take a couple dozen. We of course gain new recruits constantly from the Academy so our number is growing; so long as another war does not break out we shouldn't be experiencing any significant losses." Before any of them can question him about the war, he presses on. "Furthermore, while all of my people can learn to use Reiryoku, most of them spend their lives unaware that it exists and lead perfectly normal civilian lives within the Living Realm. Our Academy mainly recruits civilians living within Soul Society who are already aware of Reiryoku; while there are cases of people from the Living Realm developing their own methods of using Reiryoku, let's just say that those are special cases."

He fixes all of them with a serious look. "The main point I'm trying to bring up with this is that all of my people - regardless of gender - have the ability to use Reiryoku, and our techniques are taught to all our warriors who go through the Academy. I'm not sure what it's like around here, but males with abilities are fairly common in Soul Society."

Siuan nods slowly in understanding. "Essentially, you are telling us that what you are capable of using is an ability that is native to your homeland, this 'Reiryoku'; that both males and females are trained in your homeland to use this Reiryoku, and that you yourself belong to a militant organization based in a territory known as 'Soul Society' that makes use of Reiryoku to perform 'Kidō' in defense of Soul Society and the Living Realm when they come under attack by 'Hollows' from 'Hueco Mundo'?"

"Yep, that just about sums it up." There is a brief silence after Ichigo's statement, broken only by the sound of Bilal writing down that summary.

Siuan slowly folds her arms across her chest with deliberate grace and stares the young man firmly in the eye. "I can tell you very frankly, Ichigo Kurosaki, that I have never before heard of any of these things or places that you speak of." She inwardly frowns when yet again; Ichigo shows no sign of fear or agitation, instead nodding calmly in acceptance. She decides then that there is no point in needling him further. "However, based on the display of Reiryoku and the unfamiliar items that we found on you, I'm willing to accept the possibility that you come from a place that we've never heard of before and possess abilities that we do not know." She pauses. "What I want to know, however, is this: how did you end up floating into the Northarbor with grievous injuries, when the place you claim to be from is not one that is found on any of our maps?"

To their surprise, Ichigo slumps back on his pillows with a tired sigh. "To be equally frank with you, I don't really know either. What I do remember is this." He straightens up again and fixes them with a haunted look. "I was en route to the Living Realm from Soul Society using the Dangai, a corridor that operates outside of standard time and space, when I heard the sound of trumpets. Next thing I know, I'm running from a bright light, then just as suddenly I'm falling through a hole in the floor and being bombarded by all kinds of visions and voices for an unknown amount of time, then I find myself falling through yet another hole and slamming face-first into a river or something before blacking out. I honestly couldn't tell you how exactly I ended up here, wherever here is."

If grace and dignity hadn't been beaten into the Aes Sedai while they were still Novices and Accepted, all four women would now be gaping wide-eyed at Ichigo after his absolutely ridiculous statement. Siuan in particular resists the urge to rub the throbbing vein in her temple. A corridor operating outside of time and space? Falling through a hole in that corridor into, what sounds like the river leading into the Northarbor, and breaking almost every bone in his body with the impact? She is aware of some references in ancient texts to a weave that slices open two holes in reality, allowing the channeller to traverse the void between them at a much more rapid pace, but none of the current Sisters have ever seen this weave in use before, or even attempted to recreate it. Out of morbid curiosity, she decides to mention this to Ichigo.

"Huh, that sounds almost like a Garganta." He muses, and Siuan has to hide her shock that the young man is actually aware of a similar weave - no, a similar technique. "Hollows use it the same way we use the Dangai - to travel great distances rapidly, though from what I've seen both are completely different. The Dangai is an actual corridor with walls, floor and ceiling that connects two fixed points but bends time and space to shorten the distance; the Garganta on the other hand tears open a hole in reality and allows the user to travel through the void in between two locations of the user's choice. It's pretty interesting that you Aes Sedai have a similar technique though."

Again, no sound is heard other than the scribbling of quill on paper as Bilal continues to record down the conversation. Finally, Leane decides to pose a question of her own. "Ichigo, you mentioned hearing voices and seeing visions when you were... falling through the hole? What did you hear and see? Is this related to when you had that seizure earlier this week?"

His face blanches as he and his Zanpakutō feel the phantom remnants of their journey through the void, something that each of them agrees they would rather forget if at all possible. "The best way to describe what I saw and heard is best described as trying to grasp the rainbow in the wind. You saw it, you know it was there, it was all around you, but the details just faded away. Though whenever I hear or see certain things, the memories pop back into my head, or at least the parts that are similar, and I immediately understand what I am seeing or hearing. In short, I was given visions of this realm, but most of it is beyond my ability to recall at the moment." He gives them all a sheepish look. "Sorry I can't tell you more Leane Sedai; like I said, things are still fuzzy. Which reminds me, where exactly am I?"

Leane gracefully stands and moves towards the bureau in the back of the room, picking up a large rolled parchment left on top of the wooden dresser. Moving back towards the bed, she again notices Ichigo watching her movements appraisingly, but without any of the same kind of perversion she had witnessed or been subject to from visiting foreigners while growing up in Arad Doman. Settling back gracefully in her seat nearest to him, she unrolls the parchment – revealing a large map – which she spreads over his legs while holding one corner, with him automatically taking hold of the opposite corner from her hand.

Pointing to a spot well west of her former homeland, her finger indicates a very small spot near to the middle of the map. "We are here Ichigo. We are on the island of Tar Valon, named for the city of Tar Valon. The island is situated in the middle of the River Erinin, which completely surrounds us on all sides."

As Leane speaks, Ichigo studies the map intently, immediately taking notice that all the civilized lands from his memories seem to be locked between mountains to the North and West, and by the seas or oceans to the South and East. Seeing several dotted lines, he has to assume they are the known or acknowledged borders for the nations of this world. Unsurprisingly, little is mapped beyond the Aiel Wastes or the lands to the North simply indicated as The Blight.

" **Encouraging names they got going there King.** " Zangetsu muses as he shares Ichigo's consciousness, his ability to analyze things a pleasant surprise when Ichigo first learn of that ability.

"Tell me about it. You notice haven't you?' The Shinigami mentally whispers to his Zanpakutō.

An image of two shaking heads is sent back to him. " **Yeah, we noticed we 'conveniently' know the history of each of these places somehow. Like I said to Yhwach, someone brought us here for you to fix their mess, and they didn't even fucking do us the favor of asking first.** "

Agreeing, he continues listening to Leane with half an ear while sharing his thoughts with his spirits. Occasionally Yhwach or Zangetsu would have him ask a question about a city or nation that wouldn't seem too out of place, but to someone trained by Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng, they would have immediately known that Ichigo was ferreting out pertinent information that told of the political or military standing of those nations and their leaders. He is fairly certain that the two men guarding the door - the Gaidin - would have caught on to the relevance of his questions quickly enough, but if the Aes Sedai were aware, they were certainly doing a remarkable job of feigning ignorance about it.

His mood rapidly plummets when he mentally runs into the equivalent of a brick wall as the nation of Amador becomes the point of discussion, however.

"You can't be serious Leane?" Ichigo's tone is one of disbelief, his face beginning to turn red in rage upon hearing that the so-called 'Children of the Light' have tried and, worse, have actually succeeded in assassinating Aes Sedai when the chances arose, not for any actual crime, but for simply being Aes Sedai.

It is the first time the Aes Sedai get to truly feel Ichigo's power as his control over his Reiatsu momentarily slips in his anger, the unwelcome influx of memories regarding the atrocities committed by the so-called Children of Light only fueling his rage further.

"Ichigo stop!" Leane grabs his hand in desperation when it is apparent he is no longer seeing or hearing them; she has to grab his hand physically to gain his attention again, none of her words reaching the ears of the young Captain.

Snapping back to the present, he sees the distress on Leane's face and realizes the other women in the room are also having difficulty breathing, each of them tensed and gripping the edges of their chairs in a vain attempt to keep from being crushed by the monstrous pressure of his Reiatsu. Immediately reining his Reiryoku back under his control, he immediately bows to them, avoiding their gaze as he mutters an apology.

"Sorry, the thought of killing a woman because…because they think you're evil, simply because you can channel... it pisses me off." Inside, he and his spirits have reached an agreement: if they catch a Whitecloak trying to kill an Aes Sedai, then all bets are off.

"Ichigo…" The Domini woman attempts to grab his hand in comfort, only to retract her hand when his hand grips the sheets tightly.

"Don't Leane Sedai, just don't." Slowly looking up towards her, she sees a look of pained anguish on his face. "It touches upon something close to my heart, something very unforgivable to me."

As the silence grows uncomfortable, Ichigo finally breaks it again. "Sorry, I'm feeling tired. Can we pick this up again tomorrow Siuan-san?" He sinks back onto his pillows with weariness visible on every inch of his body, before turning away from the women and closing his eyes with a sigh.

Bilal stands first and looks towards the Amyrlin. "Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time Mother. I have enough information to work with for now."

Siuan is the next to rise, but when Leane doesn't move she places a firm and gentle hand on her Keeper's shoulder. "Alanna Sedai can keep watch over him Leane. Come, I believe we have much to discuss."

Nodding, the Domini woman rises to her feet and takes a very long look at the now still and silent young man before leaving with the Amyrlin Seat. Once they're gone, Alana settles herself more comfortably in her seat as she continues to watch over the young man.

All of them are unaware that his mind is no longer here with his hosts.

XXXX

Rotating his dislocated shoulder stiffly, the Vasto Lorde Zangetsu smirks when he sees several trails of blood seeping through numerous holes punctured in the side of the younger version of Yhwach, but it is the sight of the white wings stretched out from behind the other young man that has the Hollowfied Zanpakutō remembering the events of that day. The day that he, Ichigo and Yhwach had truly merged in order to give Ishida Uryū the perfect blend of Reiatsu before the Emperor ripped him and his Quincy partner from Ichigo, stealing what Masaki had passed on to her only son. The young Quincy heir had quickly used it to form the ingenious Heilig Pfeil developed by his grandfather, Ishida Sōken, so that in the event when all other options were exhausted, his grandson would have the means to destroy the Emperor's ability to steal power from the Quincy while allowing Yhwach's own power to be consumed by the Holy Arrow.

The Hollowfied Zanpakutō begins to laugh uncontrollably as the face of the bastard that had caused his King so much pain and suffering filled his mind. Yhwach's look of utter disbelief and surprise that his own successor and a 'bastard hybrid' had done the impossible, stopped him; and worse, defeated him before his plans to annihilate the world could come to fruition. Oh, how he wanted to see the bastard dissolved by a pure Quincy Heilig Pfeil, but Uryū's attack had a consequence that the four-eye bastard neglected to tell Ichigo: that the Hollow Reiatsu in the arrow would poison his body and he would soon die. Zangetsu's laughter abruptly cuts off as those days replay in his mind, the five days that the best of Soul Society and the World of the Living worked ceaselessly to save Uryū. Five days of agonized waiting where the sky threatened to break open and deluge their Inner-World, five days that Ichigo vented his anger and frustration during their spars at facing the real possibility of losing yet another member of his family to the Quincy Emperor. Five days of preparing for the worst that in the end proved to be needless. Ishida Uryū turned out to be just as stubborn as Ichigo when it came to refusing to die; he wasn't yet ready to leave the world behind.

Of course, the celebrations were held off until Uryū could attend as the new Emperor of the surviving Quincy and one of the Heroes who had fought hopefully the last war between the Shinigami and Quincy. Before he could get to the best part of their shared memories of that week long indulgence, however, he is brought back to the spar at hand by a vicious punch to his sternum that rudely reminds him that he should be kicking Ichigo's ass and not daydreaming, followed by an equally vicious kick to the chest that sends him flying.

"Oi dipshit! We gonna fight or are you going to keep acting like a drunken monk?" Ichigo seethes as he dashes after his Hollowfied Zanpakutō in his hybrid form.

Flipping himself in mid-air and forcing his wielder back with a barrage of Ceros, Zangetsu lands and puts up his hand to stop the fight. " **We need a break King. Besides I think you ran your course; if ya hadn't noticed, the skies have cleared up already.** "

Looking upwards, Ichigo huffs out as he has no choice but to agree with his white doppelganger. The cloudy, stormy sky has now cleared and sunlight is now shining through. Hoisting the larger blade back to its normal position on his back, he easily slides the smaller blade through his obi and stretches his body. Taking that as indicator that the spar is over, Zangetsu and Yhwach both revert to their sealed forms and walk to join their wielder as he drops into a seiza position, with both Zanpakutō mimicking his form in front of him, and soon a small table appears between the three sitting warriors, a saucer of sake at each of their places to mark the end of their fight.

" **You done getting it out of your system King?** " Zangetsu asks when they finish drinking their first round of sake.

A gruff nod is Ichigo's answer.

" ** _Ichigo, we know why you lost control. We also agree with your opinion regarding these 'Children of the Light'; if and when the time arises, we will deal with it appropriately._** " The stately half of the Zanpakutō pair remarks candidly.

After the second saucer of sake is consumed, Yhwach continues speaking. " ** _I have managed to recover some of the images that were infused into your mind Ichigo. I believe for now we are in safe hands, but caution must be taken. A glimpse of one has shown me that there are those who serve the entity known only as the 'Great Lord of the Dark'. He has a true name, but it is not spoken as it is said to bring misfortune to those that do by drawing his attention to them. Until we know more, perhaps it would be prudent for us not to speak his true name even if we do find out._** "

Pausing to take another sip, the Quincy spirit renews speaking. " ** _As for our current situation, it would not hurt to seek some sort of allowance to explore the grounds of Tar Valon. We will accept an 'escort' during our time outside so as to ease their worry. It would also be an opportunity to test this Gigai thoroughly so we know if what the Shouten Owner said was true or not with regards to its abilities._** "

Ichigo and Zangetsu both snort in agreement as they remember Kisuke's claims, but Yhwach did bring up a legitimate point about the Gigai. Ichigo hadn't had the time to test it in Soul Society since he was supposed to test it in the Living Realm, and then he did get sidetracked on his way to his family and friends, so wandering the grounds would help him establish a base line for testing his own powers while in the faux body.

"Anything else you two want to go over?" The Shinigami asks.

" ** _Remember to keep things vague Ichigo. You know how Central Forty Six has reacted in the past to those of the Living Realm knowing of our existence._** " Yhwach cautiously reminds his wielder.

A frown forms on Ichigo's face as he nods before fading from their sights.

" **You know how he'll get if he finds out he likes these people. It won't be pretty.** " The Hollowfied Zanpakutō remarks as he leans back on his hands.

Closing his eyes and imitating his wielder, Yhwach pinches the bridge of his nose to ward off the possibility of developing a migraine. " ** _Please don't remind me. He was already at odds with those few remaining hardliners and if he does come to like this world, then you and I both know what will happen._** "

" **Yeap, they'd be in for a very rude surprise.** "

XXXX

Ichigo almost goes back to see why his more vicious Zanpakutō is laughing like a maniac, but since he senses nothing out of the ordinary from his other half, he figures that nothing is wrong and Zangetsu is just being Zangetsu. Slowly opening his eyes, he finds the same Green Sister, Alanna still watching over him. However, it is what she is doing that causes him no small amount of surprise. Sitting in her chair and seemingly oblivious to Ichigo's awakened state, Alanna Mosvani hums what sounds like a hymn as she works her needles and yarn with deft clicking motions. It is while watching the woman, the Aes Sedai knit that Ichigo is suddenly reminded of why he hates politics. Even after Yoruichi, Byakuya and his own Clan had taught him what he needed to know, it still took only one noble gathering for him to instantly dislike the privileges the nobles were being afforded.

Not to mention they were the very same people in charge of Central Forty Six.

"I am surprised that scowl hasn't permanently taken root on your face Ichigo Kurosaki." Alanna remarks as she continues to knit. "It has me wondering about the thoughts you must be having that has you in such a state."

Lifting himself into a seated position proves easier for the young captain this time, and much to his relief he still has a shirt on. Nodding to the two Warders who are guarding the door, the Shinigami wraps his arms around his knees and finds the woman's eyes searching his inquisitively.

"I'm thinking about home actually. Things I'd rather forget about to be honest." He offers as an answer to the Green Sister.

Placing her knitting down, the Green Sister gracefully gets to her feet and heads for the door. Opening it, Ichigo hears her instructing someone waiting outside to bring a fresh meal for everyone, and an unknown woman's voice answering in return. Watching as Alanna returns to her seat once more, he waits until she is seated before he speaks.

"Can I ask a few questions Alanna-san?"

"Of course Ichigo. What do you wish to ask about?" The black-haired woman asks him in return.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Ichigo rubs the back of his head and looks at the woman sheepishly. "Any chance of me getting to see outside today?"

Her smile and answer surprises him. "You may. However, I must insist you eat first, and I will send word to Mother that we will be escorting you out onto the Tower grounds."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he gives her a polite shake of his head. "Fair enough. Can I ask about the Tower itself? Places I shouldn't be and the places I can visit freely while I'm here?" He inquires of his newly self-appointed escort.

Alanna hums in thought. "There are several areas that most men are forbidden to enter. Some Ajahs will allow only their Warders to enter their living areas, and the quarters of the Reds are most certainly off limits to you. It could prove rather eventful should you mistakenly wander into their quarters, and I can assure you that the rumor of their hatred for men…is well founded. Other than that, you can visit the libraries, and we have a few areas were the Warders train themselves as well as those young men who wish to be trained by the best. All in all, men of all statures of life are welcomed to our grounds so long as they behave themselves." She tilts her head when a subtle knock is heard from the wooden door.

"Enter."

Ichigo can hear Zangetsu laughing again in his mind as he sees a young woman with a scowl on her face enter the room while carrying his tray of food. Her skin tone reminds him of a bit of Yoruichi, but that is about as far as the resemblance goes. The young woman has dark curly hair that frames a slightly round face with light blue eyes and a pouty set of lips. Despite her unfriendly appearance, she properly lays the tray across his legs and gives a curtsy to Alanna before leaving the room. Picking up his utensils, he shakes his head as he digs in, the knowledge of the white dress and the significance of the seven bands lining the bottom of the dress flashing to the forefront of his mind.

'I guess being an Accepted sucks…' By now Ichigo has grown so used to random information entering his mind that he barely pauses at this newest bit of information. 'I don't really know what to think of the Aes Sedai discipline methods either...'.

His thoughts are interrupted by Alanna, who is watching him eat. "Since you asked a question may I ask one in return Ichigo?"

Seeing him give her an absent nod, the Arafellin woman causes him to choke with her next inquiry. "Do you have a lover or perhaps a wife you left behind?"

A hard slap to the middle of Ichigo's back dislodges the piece of bread he had just choked on. Taking a deep breath of relief, Ichigo gratefully looks to Owein who is standing by his bedside and giving him a slight grin. Giving the man a quick nod of thanks, he turns to the woman in question and…

"Are you out of you mind!? Who asks a question like that to a man trying to eat!?"

Surprisingly enough, neither of her Warders react to his outburst with any form of hostility. Owein lounges back against the wall with that same grin still on his face, and he even hears Ihvon stifle a chuckle. Feeling somewhat confused at their reactions, Ichigo meets the gaze of the Aes Sedai... and when he sees the look in her eyes, he hears both of his Zanpakutō spirits immediately warning him about asking questions he isn't going to like the answers for. Her answer proves them right.

"An Aes Sedai who might be looking to take on another Warder someday."

Ichigo stares at Alanna almost incredulously as he realizes she might not be kidding. Slowly turning to his right, he sees Owein studying him rather intently, as is his partner Ihvon. Neither men look surprised at this turn of events as they then turn to look at each other, and Ichigo almost swears they are carrying out a silent conversation.

The awkward tension is broken up when the door opens again. "Oh, you are awake Ichigo."

" **Saved by the bell King.** " Ichigo couldn't agree more as he smiles almost gratefully at the newly arrived Bilal Sedai and the same young woman who had brought him his first tray of food from before.

"Hello Bilal Sedai. Ichigo wishes to take a tour of the Tower and the grounds outside when he finishes eating. I hope my message to Mother will be approved soon." Alanna smoothly transitions from rattling Ichigo's mental state to acting properly in front of her fellow Aes Sedai, proving herself worthy of her Green Ajah training.

The orange-haired man can only stare in astonished awe at how smoothly the woman could change her entire demeanor in a span of a second; turning back to the two Warders, he narrows his eyes suspiciously when he sees both men studiously not looking at him or their mistress.

"Bastards." Ichigo mouths silently towards the two men, then he nearly jumps out of his skin when the Green Sister turns to address him.

"What was that Ichigo?" Alanna's voice sweetly asks. "Did you ask another question?"

Both Bilal and Theodrin are perplexed by the strangely tense atmosphere of the room, then the Brown Sister apparently dismisses it and starts speaking to the Green Ajah. "Oh, no need to wait for Mother's permission Alanna Sedai. Mother gave her approval just this morning should he but ask, and as you have already volunteered, you will be his escort for the day. I came down here myself to see if he wouldn't mind spending an hour or two with me in my study."

"Yes! I mean I don't mind at all Bilal Sedai." Ichigo quickly adds on when all three women look at him with mixed expressions: surprise and slight confusion on Bilal and Theodrin's faces and barely concealed amusement on Alanna's. "I'd really like to get out and stretch my legs…"

Giving him a firm nod and smile, the Brown Sister speaks cheerfully. "Well then, I suggest you hurry up and finish your meal, and when your tour with Alanna Sedai is over she can bring you to me."

Before he can reply his thanks, Bilal leaves the room. The younger woman however remains standing there holding a bundle that is tied off with a thin piece of twine. Barely giving Ichigo a brief curtsy, she places the bundle on his bedside then turns to give the Aes Sedai a deeper curtsy. As she leaves however, Ichigo hand reaches out and lightly grabs her sleeve, causing her to spin around in surprise.

Seeing the look on her face, Ichigo quickly releases her sleeve. "Ah, just wanted to thank you for bringing these for me. I'm guessing these are clothes I can wear?"

A small grin forms on the young woman's face as she answers Ichigo. "Yes milord. Mother had them made yesterday for you…" She sees his expression change. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, yeah. What's this milord…stuff about?" He asks in honest confusion.

Theodrin's eyes widen as she looks first at him and then at the Aes Sedai still in the room. "Alanna Aes Sedai?"

The Green Ajah waves her off. "I will explain it to him momentarily Theodrin. Please continue on with your studies or chores."

"Yes, Alanna Aes Sedai." As the Accepted is about to leave however, she is once again stopped by Ichigo calling out to her.

"Hey, just call me Ichigo would ya? I was hoping to avoid anything to do with nobility for awhile."

Theodrin hesitates, then glances towards Alanna. Seeing her brief nod, she turns back to Ichigo. "As you wish…Ichigo." The young Accepted leaves with a backward glance over her shoulder at Ichigo before closing the door behind her.

Ichigo misses the sudden interest in Alanna's eyes after his mentioning of not having to deal with nobles.

'Is he a nobleman of his world? Or does he serve one and tried to escape from them?'

Sighing internally, Ichigo begins to untie the parcel on his lap. The first glimpse of color he sees makes him start to feel uneasy as he removes the top most folds and stops. Inside his soul he can hear thoughts similar to his.

" **What in the hell…** "

" ** _I have to agree with Zangetsu, Ichigo…this is most disturbing._** "

Alanna's smile slowly falls as she and her two Warders see Ichigo stare down at the bundle in his lap without moving or saying a word for several minutes. Walking closer to his bedside, she peers down at the contents and then back to his face.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo?" The Green Sister asks.

"I…I…uh…" Ichigo stops; then looks up towards the hovering Aes Sedai. "I don't know what to say…"

"If they are too plain or the fabric not to your standards, we can have the tailor see you this afternoon to take your measurements and have more suitable clothing made for you." Alanna offers as she watches the young man's face.

"It's not that Alanna…Sedai." Ichigo's pause causes the three other occupants to wonder what is wrong. "I…I have to be honest and say that while I do appreciate all you have done for me, I do, would prefer simpler clothes….more along the lines of what your two Warders are wearing. Basic, something I can move easily in." Ichigo keeps his face looking downward so the Green Sister can't see the horror in his eyes as he looks at the bright yellow shirt and burgundy…

" **Can they even be called pants?** "

'How da fuck am I supposed to know? They do look sorta like those stupid pantaloons from those romance movies the girls make me and Renji watch with them when they use our barracks.' Ichigo and Zangetsu both shudder as they try and block out movie night with the SWA women.

Alanna's voice breaks Ichigo away from his inner dialogue when she half remarks to him. "I believe we have spare clothing similar to theirs. Are you sure Ichigo? Mother did go out of her way to have these made for you."

Seeing him lift his head in visible surprise the Aes Sedai continues speaking. "Did you really think we would allow you to walk around without something to wear Ichigo? Most of your clothes were already ruined when you were pulled out of the Erinin….What's wrong?"

Ichigo's face pales slightly. "Ah, what happened exactly after I was pulled out of the river?"

Alanna looks confused. "Well, you were brought to the Tower and the Yellows healed you Ichigo. Is something the matter?"

He shakes his head and clarifies his question. "I mean, what happened to my clothes?"

"Oh, they were cut off so you could be healed. You were covered in so much blood that they couldn't tell where the bleeding was coming from. I hope we didn't ruin something important?"

"No, no. It's just that I really liked that outfit Alanna. The shirt was a gift from my Sensei. She had it imported and altered for me when I became a Captain." Leaning back against his pillows, Alanna watches as his eyes flicker with sadness once more.

"Ichigo, we will help in any way we can to send you home." She turns to her Warders and gives them both a fond smile. "Ihvon, Owein, do you think you can find something suitable for Ichigo to wear for now? I'll speak to Mother about having a full wardrobe made later."

"Of course Alanna Sedai." The older of the two Warders responds.

Returning to her chair once more, Alanna Mosvani picks up her needles and yarn to continue knitting when Ichigo interrupts her again.

"Ah, I've been meaning to ask, but why don't I feel like I am all that dirty? I know I haven't had a shower in a month or so, so why don't I smell?"

A sly grin forms on the black-haired woman's face as she deduces that a 'shower' must mean a bath of some kind. "We have been washing you every other day Ichigo."

"Oh, okay."

She hides her smile as she patiently waits for him to process the statement.

"… **?...** "

"… ** _?..._** "

'Did she just say…?'

Several Accepted jump away in surprise and worry when a loud, hysterical voice booms out from behind the closed wooden door they had been assigned to. "Who's been washing me!?"

XXXX

Min feels the unease growing in her stomach the longer she tries to understand why her visions have been changing so radically. With the two men she is now in the company of, at least one's future remains firm, while his younger half-brother's is no longer as clear. Looking at the red-curly-haired man who is laughing at something his brother had said, Min feels a slight pang in her heart. She had seen him smile while standing next to a smiling Egwene, but now a different person will stand next to the young man, an older woman with whom he will bond with, and she grieved momentarily for her friend's loss.

"Galad, you know how ' _Elmindreda_ ' feels about her current situation." Gawyn states seriously but his mouth twitches upwards as he looks back at the young dark-haired woman.

Snapping out of her morose thoughts, Min is about to punch the young prince at his use of that hated name when she remembers that the older brother has no idea of who she really is. Instead, she forcefully switches her persona and laughs lightly as she approaches the younger of the two brothers. Slapping Gawyn's chin hard with her fan, she meekly meets Galad's look of concern while suppressing her vindictive glee at hearing the younger prince's yelp.

"Oh, please don't worry about me Prince Galad. I shall have to make a decision soon enough. The Amyrlin has decided to settle the matter herself by sending for my two suitors, and I shall meet with them separately in two different villages at the end of two different bridges so they don't find out about each other. Then I will pick one to become my husband." Keeping her left elbow hidden while pasting a forlorn look on her face, Min jabs the quietly snickering Gawyn in the ribs the moment she hears him trying to stifle his laughter, however the older Prince still notices what had happened and frowns disapprovingly.

"Come now Gawyn, we should not be making light of Elmindreda's misfortune. It is very unbecoming." Galadedrid Damodred chastieses his younger half-brother.

Sending a wink to the inwardly-seething young woman, Gawyn turns to his older brother with a much more remorseful look on his face. "I am sorry Galad. You are right of course, I shouldn't poke fun at 'Elmindreda's' misfortune. I would think a lady such as herself would have had…better advisors to help her with such a momentous decision."

Min had just worked herself up to send Gawyn a scathing retort, but before she can deliver it, she sees his eyes widening and his body go straight as he stares past her, his hushed words barely heard by her. "It's him."

Confused, Min turns around and suddenly wishes she hadn't. If it hadn't been for Gawyn standing behind her, she knows she may have fallen backwards and gotten hurt, so great was her shock and disorientation.

'What in the Light is that!?' Her mind screams when the images begin to flood her brain the moment she catches sight of the orange-haired man walking with a Sister of the Green Ajah - Alanna Mosvani, her two Warders walking a pace behind the pair.

Her body goes rigid as the image of three figures invades her mind. One is of an older man lying on his back, his white clothing slowly turning crimson while a younger man in white stands over his body, in his hand she sees a bow made of light. But it is the third figure standing opposite of the second man in white that screams of power. His lower body is covered with a pair of pants made of flowing black cloth, while his chest and arms are wrapped in pure white bandages; in one hand is a blade of pure white and in the other a blade so black it seems to be absorbing the light from the world around it. However, it is his head that causes her mind to deny what it is seeing. Two fierce brown orbs stare out from a face that is almost covered entirely by a bone-white mask, with sharp teeth covering his mouth and framed by two elongated horns that start on opposite sides near the top of his head before angling downward and protruding forward.

The image quickly shifts and becomes that of a young man walking away from her, a young man she somehow knows is the same person as the third man from the previous vision. He is running through a dark tunnel with a slight hint of fear and exasperation clearly in his eyes before he glances back, then suddenly falls through a void that appears in front of him. Again the image switches before she can contemplate what she is seeing, past or future she wonders. The vision that fills her mind next greatly surprises her as she sees a very familiar friend standing next to the orange-haired youth, her hand grasped firmly in his and a smile on her face while a vague figure stands on the opposite side of the man taking his other hand. She knows in her gut that the blurry figure is the same woman who she had once thought she would need to share Rand with, but now might take another path; it seems she has found the other path the woman might chose.

The final image is of the same man standing before a large column of light, his rage palatable as he reaches for the back of a woman, a woman she knows all too well, his eyes blazing and his mouth opened to shout. Before the image can reveal anything further to her however, she is shaken out of her vision by two sets of hands around her.

"Elmindreda! Elmindreda! What's wrong!?" She blinks her eyes in confusion, the visions fading like morning mist before she turns to see the worry in Galad's eyes.

Feeling a second set of hands supporting her, she turns to her other side and sees the same worry in Gawyn's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" She can tell that the usually flippant, teasing prince is genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

"I…I am okay. I'm sorry about that." She takes a deep breath and quickly recovers her composure, but lets the two princes hold her up so as the shaking she feels in her legs don't betray her fright. "I must have had a spell."

"Perhaps we should take you to see one of the Yellow Sisters Elmindreda. You look pale and are sweating rather profusely…" Galad begins to remark, only for Min to hastily interrupt him.

"No! I'm sorry, but I think I'll be alright Milord. I just need a moment to sit." Turning discreetly, she gives Gawyn a look she hopes he understands.

"Galad, tell Hammar Gaidin I'll be there in a few moments. I'll stay with Elmindreda until she feels better." The curly-haired Prince suddenly speaks up.

Torn between staying to watch over his lady friend and leaving so that he doesn't incur the stern taskmaster's wrath, Galad finally relents. "I shall inform him then that you will be escorting Elmindreda if she still doesn't feel well, Gawyn."

"Thanks Galad." The younger Prince replies with a grateful look.

Turning to the young woman between them, the older Prince gives a bow to Min. "I do hope you feel better soon Elmindreda."

"Thank you Prince Galadedrid, I am sorry for being a burden to you and your brother after the kindness you showed me during lunch. Please don't fret over me; I am in Gawyn's capable hands after all."

With a final nod to them, Min and Gawyn watch as the older man leaves for the training grounds, going the same way that the orange-haired man and Alanna Sedai had gone moments earlier. Once he is out of sight, Min cringes when Gawyn suddenly speaks.

"Alright Min, what is going on? And don't tell me it is a secret either. Too many secrets about my sister's disappearance has me and Galad wondering if we should continue staying here any longer or maybe we should find our own way back to Andor once Elayne returns. With or without her consent." His voice is determined, but not accusatory; it is clear that he still values her friendship.

Pursing her lips together, Min looks at the worried face of Gawyn Trakand and hesitates before finally speaking.

"I honestly want to tell you, but I don't even know where to begin."

Huffing in annoyance and crossing his arms in front of his body, the young Prince frowns as he speaks. "Normally one starts at the beginning Min Farshaw; perhaps you should as well."

XXXX

Hurrying in the direction of the training grounds he had seen the young man walking with Alanna Sedai heading towards earlier, Galadedrid Damodred began to think of the stories that surrounded the mysterious young man. The man of a thousand rumors swirling around him that was the talk of the dinner tables each night. Most of them were probably inaccurate at best, especially those about him being brought to the White Tower in a near-death like state, since those rumors had almost all of the bones in his body broken and numerous scars covering his body. The Prince had discounted both upon seeing the young man easily walking on his own power, but the tingle in the back of his mind hadn't let up since he caught sight of the man walking down the side path that led towards the grounds where the Warders were training the other young men who had come far and wide to learn from these Masters.

Rapidly turning the corner, he immediately slows down so that no one notices his unusual haste. Giving a polite bow to the many Sisters who had recently come to watch the Warders and their apprentices practice, he suddenly wonders if the rumors about the strange young man were indeed true. He had dismissed them the first time his younger brother had spoken of them, but seeing that just as many of the Aes Sedai were now watching a small cluster of people, he is starting to believe that Gawyn may have been on to something.

Coming up alongside another of the young men in training, Galad speaks in a low voice. "Who is that with Alanna Aes Sedai and Hammar Gaidin, Benji?"

Not bothering to turn to face the Prince of Andor, the young man in training answers just as lowly. "I caught a name, Ee…chi…go Kuu..row…saa…key, I think that is what Alanna Sedai said when she introduced him to Hammar Gaidin. Other than that, I haven't been able to hear much Milord."

Giving a word of thanks to the helpful young man, the Andoran Prince watches as the young man with bright orange hair walks up and down the row of swords. Now and then, he would stop and pick up a sword, examining it closely before speaking to the Tower's blacksmith. The blacksmith and the stranger would then point at different parts of the blade, with the smith apparently writing what was being discussed down on a piece of parchment. An agreement appeared to have been reached when the blacksmith took two swords from the rack and began walking away towards his workshop, leaving the orange-haired man and Hammar Gaidin to look over the wooden training blades in the next rack. A short discussion later, and the strange young man picks up a pair of training swords and leaves with a Warder belonging to a Sister of the White Ajah. He wonders why they are leaving for a smaller yard until he notices the two swords strapped to the back of the tall Warder.

'Does he wield dual swords?' Galad wonders, but is torn from any further observations when Hammar Gaidin begins to round up the younger men.

"Come on lads, this is the last session for today. It will be one on ones until only one stands undefeated again." The Warder ignores the chorus of moans and complaints that accompany his announcement.

"We all know who is going to win, so why do we bother with this Hammar Gaidin?" A young man from Tear speaks up in frustration.

The aged warrior turns upon the group and with his pipe clenched between his teeth he speaks commandingly. "It only takes one man getting lucky and victory will be his even against the best swordsman. Take the chance and learn from Lord Galadedrid about what it takes to become the best, and maybe one of you might get to be the lucky lad to defeat him once you banish the doubt in your hearts. Now begin!"

Taking his stance, Galad loses himself in the long practice. Defeating one opponent after another, he doesn't realize how much time has passed until he finds a familiar face filling his vision.

"Gawyn?" Galad asks of his younger brother who is staring back at him with a small smile.

Motioning with both his hands to the silent and expectant audience standing behind him, the younger brother speaks loudly enough with a slight amusement in his voice to be heard by all. "It seems I have been chosen to redeem the honor of us 'lesser' swordsmen, brother."

Galad is about to retort good-naturedly when that tingle suddenly flares up again. Turning to his left, he sees the orange-haired youth standing in isolation once again with Alanna Sedai, her two Warders and that dual wielding Warder from earlier. When he gazes into the depths of the twin orbs of brown watching him, however, a feeling he hasn't had in years starts forming in the middle of his chest. Exchanging a long stare with the stranger, Galad finally addresses the other man.

"Would you care to…?" Galad pauses and the implied question is understood when the other man gives him a half smirk.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. I wouldn't mind, but after getting my ass handed to me for the last half-hour or so by Simon Gaidin, I think I'd like a chance to let loose with all of my abilities. If you need to fight someone different, I'll give it to you with the understanding I don't hold back in my fights, so if you and Hammar Gaidin are fine with that, I'll give you a round or two."

Galad looks at Ichigo in confusion. "Hold back? What do you mean Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"You have been fighting strictly as a swordsman. I didn't see any variety in your attacks nor in how you defended yourself." Ichigo explains. "I've been trained to fight in a different way, and I'll show you if you're up to facing it."

For a few moments, the words spoken to him hint at several possible outcomes, none of them boding well for him, but his need to truly test his skills against an unknown and possibly skilled fighter outweighs the risks he has faced so far since coming to Tar Valon.

"If Hammar Gaidin allows it, then I will spar with you Ichigo Kurosaki." Galad declares.

Both warriors turn to the Warder for his decision, and the Warder in question is staring at the two younger men with a serious look on his face. Finally, he turns to the Green Sister standing next to the orange-haired man and speaks to her.

"Mosvani Aes Sedai, is he capable of this? I understand he has only recently been allowed to leave his sickbed." The graying Warder asks.

Simon Mulhand, the dual-wielding Warder speaks up in answer. "I think Ichigo can handle himself well enough Hammar Gaidin. After spending the last hour and half with him, he has shown me he is no stranger to wielding a blade. I say let them spar."

Ichigo turns a surprised look to the Warder next to him. "This coming from the man who spent the second half of that dropping me like a sack of potatoes and pointing out my deficiencies with a tongue of acid? That really means a lot to me Simon Gaidin."

The tall blonde-haired Warder shrugs. "I only showed you what you needed to learn Ichigo Kurosaki. While your skill with a single blade is more than a match for even most of the Heron bearers here, you yourself said you have only had a limited amount of time to truly learn how to dual wield. In my opinion, I don't think you'll need as much time as you expect considering how quickly you picked up the few suggestions I gave to you, whereas others have taken years to learn what you managed to do in our first afternoon together." He remarks candidly.

A ripple of excited murmurs and muted exclamations fill the ranks of the watching Aes Sedai, Accepted as well as the Warders and their apprentices at this level of praise given to the unknown young man. A Heron bearer was considered to be a master swordsman; for the young man to have reached their level with a single blade, and apparently is also on the way to doing so while dual-wielding is something amazing for them to hear.

Alanna Mosvani ends the debate. "It will only be a simple contest Hammar Gaidin, I'm sure the two men will stop if it gets out of hand. Right Ichigo?"

A small smirk forms on the face of the young man in question. "Sure. Whatever you say Alanna-san. So you up to this, Galadedrid Damodred?"

Galad slowly raises an eyebrow in challenge. "You know who I am, but you don't seem fearful of that knowledge Ichigo Kurosaki. I respect that and look forward to this challenge. And to answer your earlier question, I do want to see what you have to offer in terms of fighting skills, so I will accept the conditions you set forth. I, Galadedrid Damodred, absolve any harm done to my person by Ichigo Kurosaki in our fight!" His proclamation is met with hushed silence, as all witnesses look to the senior Warder for his final decision.

Hammar Gaidin looks at the two men, and seeing their determination, finally nods his agreement. "Then take your places. When each of you is ready, you may begin."

Galad swiftly turns away and moves back ten paces, before turning back to face his newest opponent who is now standing another ten paces away. Watching as Ichigo shrugs off the light jacket he has on, the Andoran feels his excitement growing when he studies those simple movements. The man standing across from him is obviously no stranger to fighting; even his act of taking off his jacket reveals he has cut out any unnecessary movements. He also notices that Ichigo is observing his own movements in the same manner as well. Chancing a glance to his side, he sees his brother standing next to a shocked-looking Elmindreda as she stares at the orange-haired fighter. Her mouth is covered as she leans towards Gawyn and whatever she is saying causes his brother to study his opponent rather intently. Wondering what is going on, he decides to push it to the back of his mind for now when he sees Hammar making his way to the center of the dueling yard.

"Lord Galad, are you ready!?" Hammar shouts.

"Ready!"

"Lord Ichi…"

"Don't call me that! Just call me Ichigo dammit!" The other man shouts with a slightly reddened face.

"I'm ready too!" Ichigo adds when Hammar gives him a perplexed look.

Shrugging off the idiosyncrasies of young lords, the Blademaster lifts his hand high, then drops it and moves away from the center of the yard. Galad warily moves forward in anticipation towards Ichigo, his blade raised in a guard, and begins to wonder what the other man is planning when he simply stands there with both blades pointed downwards towards the ground. Keeping his own blade up and facing Ichigo, Galad quickly closes the distance and stabs out with his first strike, only to be shocked as Ichigo barely bends to the side and knees him hard in the stomach.

"Gah!" He can't stop the pained cry that escapes from his lips with the blow.

He doesn't get a chance to think however when he suddenly finds his body toppling forward after another painful blow strikes the lower part of his back. Stumbling forward, he fails to maintain his balance and falls, sliding a small distance across the ground. Blinking his eyes hazily a few times, he quickly regains his wits and moves forward quickly, hearing the sound of a wooden blade striking the ground where his head just was barely a second after he moves.

"Not bad Galadedrid, not bad at all. Good reflexes and good instincts. I'll give you a chance to get to your feet." Ichigo's voice says from behind, but there is no evidence of taunting in his speech.

Rising up quickly, the Andoran prince turns to face Ichigo and sees the man has absolutely no expression on his face. Keeping his distance this time, Galad begins to slowly circle the other man; where a man confident in his superiority might mock him by not turning to guard against him as he moves, Ichigo turns with him instead and begins to close the distance of his own accord this time. When they are two paces apart, Ichigo acts first, a probing stab with one sword followed by a swifter slice to catch the unwary. Galad reacts to the first blade that comes flying from his weak side by deflecting it away, at the same time moving backwards to allow the second blade to hiss through the empty spot of air right in front of his stomach.

Galad doesn't get to enjoy his success as Ichigo suddenly steps up the pace rapidly, the young prince finding himself hard pressed to defend against two blades that move less like weapons and more like extensions of the other fighter's arms. Each deflected blade is followed by a quick dodge or a few times a roll and even a duck as the second blade strikes at him faster than he can reposition his blade to parry, the feel of air whistling past him or the sounds of a blade hitting near his body indicators of how close he is to getting hit. The few times he manages to take back the offensive, he quickly finds himself hard-pressed, even outclassed when his body gets in range of Ichigo's hands or feet. They too were weapons; kicks, punches, trips and other movements of those limbs has the older man reeling back or on the ground numerous times wondering if Ichigo's hands and feet are made of stone.

After taking another punishing barrage to his sword and to his body, Galad finds himself backing up to create some space between himself and Ichigo. His statement slips out before he realizes he has done so.

"Who taught you to fight with your hands and feet Ichigo Kurosaki?"

A smirk forms on the young man's face, and the answer given is not one the prince is expecting. "One of my oldest friends. She used to kick my ass every time we fought until we were twelve. Then I won and stopped going to our classes, I regret doing that to her every day since then. It wasn't until a few years later that I met two other women who showed me just how much my hand to hand was lacking. I never felt more like a punching bag until I began training with those two. I'm telling you this so you know that it pays to be diverse in how you fight. If you stick to only one style of fighting it won't take your enemies long to figure it out and they will destroy you because you lack diversity. I know this because I used to fight in only one way, and it nearly cost me dearly on more than one occasion."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo begins speaking again. "But I think I am at the end of my strength for today, so how about we end this right now. One last charge to win it?"

Nodding in agreement, Galadedrid tilts his sword upwards and sees his opponent switch his form by crossing both swords in front of his body. Each takes their measure of the other, then Galad sees Ichigo stumble slightly to his left as his leg seems to give way, and he immediately lunges forward with blade raised to strike.

'No!' His eyes widen and his mind screams when the expression on the man's face suddenly changes to one of absolute confidence, dropping fully to his left knee and shooting the arm over his downed knee outwards while driving the point of the wooden sword into the ground to create a tripwire of flesh.

Knowing that he has overly-committed to this move, Galad has no choice but to try and leap over the trap while slashing at Ichigo's head, but to his shock the orange-haired man swiftly pivots on that knee, swinging both his body and his second sword past his slash and slamming the hilt of his second blade into Galad's stomach, driving the air out of his lungs even as the first blade sweeps up and tangles his feet. Not even that stops what comes next when a pain erupts in his upper back as Ichigo smoothly rises to his feet while driving an elbow into Galad's still falling body, sending it crashing unceremoniously into the ground. The finale has him feel the sharp sting of a wooden blade hitting the exposed and unprotected back of his neck lightly.

Lying face down in the dirt and trying to comprehend the last sequence of events, the Andoran Prince finds himself in a place he hasn't been in years: lying on the ground in defeat. Slowly turning to look up at the now standing Ichigo, he doesn't see the gloating or taunting face he would have expected from most of his opponents if they had defeated him; no, he finds only the calm face of a man who knows he has won. Galad can't help the small laugh that escapes his mouth as he speaks the words that none here have forced from him before.

"I yield Ichigo Kurosaki. You have won."

His opponent just gives him a brief smirk. "Good, because I wasn't lying earlier." Galad watches in mute disbelief as the young man who had just bested him falls flat on his back and his body begins to twitch uncontrollably.

"Hammar! Alanna Sedai! He's seizing!" Galad hurriedly pushes his aching body upwards and crawls the short distance to grab the other man's shoulders to keep him from moving.

A swish of green fills his eyes and Alanna Mosvani is kneeling beside them, the Andoran hearing the Arafellin woman hissing at the man who had soundly defeated him. "You damn hard-headed oxen brained fool! I told you to take it easy! Samitsu Sedai is going to have both our hides you…you fool! Not to mention Mother! How could you be so reckless!?"

Galad feels himself go slack-jawed in surprise when Ichigo just sighs. "Would you please stop yelling Alanna-san? I told you earlier this might happen until my body is finished healing itself. I just overexerted myself, nothing more. And we don't need to tell Samitsu-san or Siuan-san now do we? I think…"

"I think you will be spending tomorrow in bed Ichigo Kurosaki." All heads turn to the owner of the voice, only to see something none of them had expected.

Galad's eyes go wide when he, Ichigo and Alanna Sedai see not only Siuan Sanche, the Amyrlin Seat herself standing behind them, but Leane Sharif, the Keeper of the Chronicles standing beside Hammar, with the Amyrlin's Warder, Alric, and Anjec, her own Warder behind them. His throat suddenly feeling too dry to speak, the Andoran Prince slowly turns to see Ichigo scowling back at the most powerful woman in Tar Valon. What he hears next makes him decide that perhaps the man he is holding down might be slightly touched in his head.

"Ain't happening Siuan-san. Just because I have the shakes doesn't mean I'm weak. It actually means the opposite. I need to get out of bed and keep doing this until it passes. Trust me, this is normal for me while I am regaining my strength, I knew I might have these little episodes. Now if you give me a moment, I'd like to lie here with a bit of peace and quiet."

An old saying suddenly crosses Galad's mind upon hearing Ichigo's statement: 'Better to embrace the sun than to anger an Aes Sedai'.

No one speaks, or even breathes, until the Amyrlin turns and starts to walk away, leaving behind a comment for Ichigo. "In that case Ichigo, I will leave you in Alanna Sedai's care from now on. Alanna Sedai, I want a report on his condition every day before noon, is that clear?"

"Yes Mother." The Green Sister says with nothing but respect in her voice, but it is a very different tone that Alanna uses with Ichigo however, much to Galad's amusement. "I'm sure Ichigo and I will have much to talk about every night Mother. Don't you agree Ichigo?"

"Oh mother of god…no…"

First looking at Alanna and seeing the mischievous smile on her face, then seeing the look of true terror on Ichigo's, and finally realizing the Amyrlin had set this up in petty revenge for Ichigo's impertinence, Galadedrid Damodred stuns the gathering when he begins to laugh loudly, slowly sitting upright and pulling the other man up with him. Clapping a hand on the brash young man's shoulder, he can't help but burst out laughing again when he looks into Ichigo's stunned eyes.

"I like you Ichigo Kurosaki. I do look forward to sparring against you again very soon."

Ichigo is about to answer when his eyes snap towards a young woman who is standing next to a young man with red curly hair. Her eyes don't show the same expression as those around her; he knows that look on her face. It is the same look Orihime had on her face when she witnessed him become a Vasto Lorde in his fight against Ulquiorra Cifer.

'Well shit, this ain't good.'

XXXX

Min finds herself unable to look away from the set of brown orbs staring back at her as the terrifying young man sits upright on the ground with the assistance of Gawyn's brother and Alanna Sedai. The moment the match began, she was bombarded with image after image of the orange-haired duelist. She has no way of understanding all of what she was seeing; one thing about her visions is known to her however and it is impossible for her to conclude otherwise, and that is what scares her. The overwhelming feeling she has when staring at the orange-haired man is of one who has death wrapped around him in a way that she just knows cannot be right. Her mind wants to deny what it is seeing, but all her visions convey the same message to her. Not only are Death and this man not strangers to one another, they are in fact very intimate with the other, almost in the way lovers are.

'Who and what are you, Ichigo Kurosaki? And why does Death embrace you so lovingly?'

XXXX 


	2. First Pieces

**Robert Jordan is one of my greatest inspirations when it comes to writing: a man gone too soon from this world.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, any OC I create are purely for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course mature scenes will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again enjoy your time here.**

**Secondary Disclaimer: Any and all canon material is subject to change if it does not fit with my needs.**

**XXXX**

**Beta & co-writing credit: regfurby**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories_ '

" **Hollow Zangetsu** "

" ** _Quincy Zangetsu/Yhwach_** "

**XXXX**

**_'Who and what are you, Ichigo Kurosaki? And why does Death embrace you so lovingly?'_ **

**_Min Farshaw_ **

**XXXX**

Staring at the passing clouds as he lies on his back, Ichigo lets his mind wander over the events of the past six weeks. Six weeks since he first woke up and found himself stranded on a new world after his near fatal plunge into the River Erinin. Six weeks in which he found himself forming new relations and friendships very quickly even if by accident. Six weeks that had given him the sense of duty he needed to wake up every day and train as hard as he can for the eventual clash between the Light and the Shadow. Six weeks since he accepted the fact that he might not see his homeworld again for the foreseeable future.

Before he can grow reticent about his situation however, he hears the sound of laughter from one of his newest friends, drawing his attention to the small group that is approaching him.

Gawyn Trakand, the oldest son of Queen Morgase Trakand, walks side-by-side with his half-brother Galadedrid Damodred, the two of them jesting with each other while their female friend Elmindreda Farshaw trails behind them with a small smile on her face. The three of them usually join him for their daily lunch break, since all of them are fairly well acquainted with him by now and have begun to consider him their friend.

Of the trio, Gawyn is the one that most catches his eye. Bright reddish-gold curly hair surrounds the slowly developing face of a warrior, which does little to hide the carefree spirit that looks out from behind his blue eyes. The young Andoran Prince had come to Tar Valon to train as a Warder - as was tradition for his family - and to gain the strength needed to always protect his younger sister Elayne, an oath he had sworn on her crib with all his heart when she was but a baby and he a young boy.

At first, Ichigo had little to do with the future First Prince of Andor, but after Gawyn had spent a week watching Ichigo soundly defeat Galad over and over again, he had decided to come to his older half-brother's aid by attacking Ichigo from behind during one such sparring session.

' _You keep telling my brother to be always to be aware of his surroundings Ichigo Kurosaki, so let us see how you fare against two skilled swordsmen!_ '

Of course, Ichigo had humored the other young man and taken him on as he would any fairly serious opponent. In less than two minutes, Ichigo had hit Gawyn with no less than twenty sword strikes before disarming him with a vicious uppercut that tossed the younger Prince several feet backwards onto his rear. Galad had then performed an action he had learnt from the orange-haired man, smacking the palm of his hand onto his face as he laughed at his younger brother's disgruntled expression.

That sparring match, as well as learning of Gawyn's reasons for wanting to become stronger, had led to the beginning of his friendship with the second Prince of Andor, and he now trains with both Princes in the afternoons after their morning training with the Warders. Hammar Gaidin had been so impressed by Ichigo's display of swordsmanship during his fight with Galad that when the oldest Prince had asked to join Ichigo's afternoon training sessions with Simon Gaidin, the Blademaster hadn't even stopped to think before giving his consent.

Ichigo found that these joint training sessions helped him keep his mind off his home; first an hour where he and the two Andoran Princes would face off against Simon Gaidin in one on one sparring matches with their swords, followed by an hour of him teaching the two Princes, along with any other curious Warders who came by to watch, how to fight with only their hands and feet.

In stark contrast with the outgoing exuberance of Gawyn is the stoic intensity of his older half-brother, Galadedrid Damodred, whose usually stern visage is now graced with a true smile that many have claimed to never have seen before on the face of the older Prince. Ichigo is reminded that not too long ago, he himself had been accused of the very same thing, although his usual expression was more of a frown or scowl instead. The older Prince holds a cup of warm diluted wine in his hand, sipping from it as he jests back at Gawyn, the younger Prince clutching at his heart in mock affront at the barb; truly, Galad is not the remote, unreachable person many had thought him to be.

Oh, Ichigo had certainly heard the rumors, having come across them shortly after his fight with the Prince when he was having dinner in the main hall with some of the other trainees from Hammar Gaidin's classes. He hadn't paid much attention to them, but the day after their spar, the older Prince had shown up at his training session with Simon Gaidin and simply sat down to watch Ichigo train. After the Warder had called for a small break, Galad suddenly spoke to Ichigo.

 _'Teach me. Teach me how to fight the way you do Ichigo Kurosaki._ ' Blunt, direct, and to the point: Ichigo found himself instantly liking him.

Of course, he'd had the pleasure of tossing the Andoran noble around on his ass for an hour or two during their training, but Galad was a quick study and quickly picked up Ichigo's way of fighting, melding the moves together into his own style. Soon, Ichigo found himself fighting against Galad in a way that had him thinking of his oldest friend, Tatsuki. Of all his human friends, he always felt a pinch in his chest when it came to his childhood friend's absence. Tatsuki had been left behind twice already while he and her best friend fought to save humanity and the afterlife, and to this day it is still his greatest regret that he never got to tell her he was sorry for keeping her in the dark, for leaving her behind. Being dragged here against his will had put things in perspective for him, and coming clean to Tatsuki was one of the first things he had promised himself to do when, not if, he had made it back home again.

His thoughts about his hot-tempered oldest friend lead him to look towards the last member of their quartet. Elmindreda Farshaw, but to those who know the truth of her humble origins and the true reasons for her being in Tar Valon, she was simply Min. The 'noble lady' act hid the real spitfire behind the illusion, and she was also the one who he had the dubious honor of forming a friendship with in the most interesting of ways.

The first few days after Gawyn had started training alongside him and Galad, the dark-haired young woman would simply take one look at him and immediately move away as fast as she could, barely moments after she had laid eyes on him. It got to the point where even Gawyn admitted that Min was outright avoiding Ichigo, although he refused to tell Ichigo what it was about. Ichigo didn't know why Min would look at him with those frightened eyes, eyes so reminiscent of Orihime's after he lost control of his inner Hollow during his battle with Ulquiorra on the roof of Las Noches; he just knew that it was causing him no small amount of agitation and that he really wanted to find out why she was so scared of him.

Having decided to go with the blunt approach back then, he absently rubs a spot on his ribs with a rueful grin on his face as he remembers how well that had worked out for him, the day he had decided to follow after her to get some answers...

XXXX

_Feigning he had forgotten something in his room, Ichigo told the others to start eating their meal without him and that he would be back soon. The moment he stepped out of view, he made sure no one was around then activated his Fullbring, using its innate speed to quickly chase down his target and get ahead of her by leaping over one of the tall maze-like bushes that surrounded the training yards. Tracking her progress by the sound of her footsteps, Ichigo stepped out from behind the bush and crossed his arms, addressing her bluntly and directly._

_'What is it about me that scares…. Holy shit!' Expecting Min Farshaw to react like Orihime would've was his first mistake; had he not instinctively strengthened his skin with Blut Vene before he could even think, the two blades that struck him would have eviscerated him instead of merely bouncing off his skin._

_Snapping his head back towards the woman he had tried to speak to, he made his second mistake. Rather than pull back immediately like he expected her to when her attack failed to penetrate his skin, Min instead hurled her knives straight towards his eyes, a second set of daggers appearing as if by magic in her hands. Ichigo was forced to jump to his right when the second set joined the first set zipping towards his head, aiming for his throat and heart this time. He could have conceivably batted the knives out of the air or even taken the hits without any damage, but he didn't want to fight Min or spook her any further._

_Crashing through a row of bushes, he continued through his roll and popped up to his feet before using Hirenkyaku to move behind the knife throwing woman faster than she could blink. Once he was standing behind her, he let a small smile appear on his face at the nostalgia of the action as he pointed two fingers towards Min and uttered the incantation for the first Bakudō that Rukia, his violent soon-to-be best friend and Lieutenant had used on him on the very same day that he had met her._

_'Bakudō One: Sai.' Min let out a yelp of surprise as both her arms were suddenly forced behind her back, dropping her knives in the process. Covering her mouth with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist, Ichigo Flash-stepped away with her, bringing her to a small clearing deep in the small forest that Tar Valon housed behind their gated wall that Alanna had showed him as a place for privacy and meditation when she was bringing him around. Still holding on to the struggling woman, he then made his third mistake, one that Min still hasn't let him live down even to this day._

_Pulling the young woman closer, Ichigo whispered into her ear. 'Don't scream, and I'll take my hand off your mouth, do we have a deal?' He asked, and seeing her nod in answer, he let go of her._

_Had he realized how villainous his words sounded to Min in her situation back then, he wouldn't have been surprised at all by her next action. As it was, only his keenly honed battle instincts allowed him to dodge the kick she had aimed straight for his crotch, the shock of her action causing him to release his binding of Sai on her, and she immediately pulled out a fourth set of knives and hurled it straight at his face. Growing irritated at her persistence, he lifted his hand and used Enkōsen to block the latest set of knives, before firing the smallest burst of Sho he could use at her feet and forcing her to dive away from the plume of exploding earth._

_'Are you quite done yet, you crazy woman?' He demanded with irritation once the younger woman had shakily gotten to her feet, only for her to throw him an incredulous look._

_'You're the one who's trying to kill me, you jackass!' She retorted heatedly._

_'Kill you!? Are you kidding me you freak! You are the one throwing knives at people for no damn reason! First set, yeah I might have deserved that for scaring the shit out of ya, but really the next two sets weren't necessary when you must have realized it was me dammit!' He flinched slightly when he saw her do the same after he yelled at her._

_'W-Well, you're the one who suddenly popped up in front of me when I left you far behind!' Despite the hint of red on her cheeks, Min clearly had no intention of submitting to him. 'What else could I have expected from you but a sneak attack, you stupid fruit-head!?'_

_Her words stopped him dead. 'Fruit-head!?' A vein pulsing on his temple at the insult, he glared at Min, only for her to glare back at him just as defiantly. To his chagrin, he could also hear Zangetsu and Yhwach chuckling inside his mind at the scene._

_' **She's got a point King; you did sneak up on her.** ' Zangetsu offered, finding it hilarious that Ichigo was losing the argument with the young woman._

_' **I do have to agree as well Ichigo; normally you would plan far better than this.** ' Yhwach hadn't approved of Ichigo's 'plan' to get answers from the girl in the first place, so he wasn't in the least bit surprised that the entire thing had blown up in Ichigo's face._

_Ichigo wanted to tear his hair out in frustration, but refrained from the action knowing that not only was it absolutely pointless in this situation, he also suspected that if he left himself open, Min would send even more knives flying towards him. Throwing his hands up in disgust, Ichigo grudgingly admitted defeat._

_'Fine, fine, not the best idea I've had when approaching a stranger, so you got me there.' His right eye twitched when he saw Min's hands straying towards her sleeves again._

_'So how about this, we'll start all over again.' He cleared his throat. 'Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you…' He held out an empty palm towards the dark-haired woman who eyed it suspiciously._

_Long moments passed while his hand was kept outstretched. Ichigo nearly rolled his eyes when at first she refused to respond, but eventually did so even if her hands remained in her sleeves when she finally spoke. 'Elmindreda Farshaw.' She replied curtly._

_'Well, it's nice to finally put a name to the face. Gawyn and Galad wouldn't tell me anything about you; both them donkey butts thought it was funny that you wouldn't even speak to me. Which is why we are here…sort of…' He trailed off, before finally getting to the point._

_'Well, actually what I wanted to know is, why do you look at me as if I am some kind of monster?' Having asked the question he really wanted an answer for, he felt a tenseness forming in his soul as he watched her eyes studying him warily._

_Min seemed to struggle with herself before she finally did look him in his eyes, and he was surprised at the depths of conflicting emotion he could see within those dark orbs. 'Answer my questions first, Ichigo Kurosaki, and then I'll be inclined to answer yours.'_

_He shrugged his shoulders and told her to ask away. He wasn't prepared in the slightest in what her questions entailed._

_'Why is it that I see three faces whenever I look at you? One that is a pure white copy of yours, and the second changes from an older man with facial hair to that of a younger man who I know to be the same person as the older man? Why is that all my visions tell me that Death surrounds you, but won't harm you? Why do you wear the mask of a demon with two horns, a mask of white bone striped with black and red, a mask that is tied so deeply to your past? Just who are you truly, you who call yourself Ichigo Kurosaki!?'_

_Ichigo didn't remember how long he had spaced out, but he could still remember the feeling of his heart thumping wildly in shock and the dryness of his throat as his mind finally managed to refocus itself._

_'You…you saw all of that just from looking at me?' Ichigo half-asked, half-demanded, remembering the last time his voice had cracked that high of a pitch; it was when Rukia and the SWA had 'accidentally' walked in on him when he was using the men's communal hot springs and they had claimed they thought they were in the women's side of the baths._

_'Yes, now are you going to answer my questions or not, Ichigo Kurosaki?' The young Baerlon woman demanded, beginning to tap her foot impatiently as she waited, showing her irritation at the situation._

_Rubbing the back of his head tiredly with a sigh, Ichigo looks up at the sky, then back down at her. Knowing that they had been gone longer than he thought and that he couldn't possibly cover everything he needed to tell her right now before people started looking for them, he decided that they should meet up again after his training was done._

_'Why?' She all but demanded when he proposed it to her._

_Pointing at the sky, he answered her with a deadpan. 'Because I have to get us back before anyone notices us missing, and if you haven't guessed it yet, my story will take hours to tell. So how about it Elmindreda, will after dinner suffice?'_

_'Call me Min! She snapped, her eye twitching at the name. 'Why would anyone….wait, where are we!? How did we get here!?' Whirling around, she stared in shock at her unfamiliar surroundings, and Ichigo hastened to explain before she could do something stupid like draw her knives again._

_'Stop right there dammit! We're just in the forest on the other end of the island. So please stop trying to throw knives at me. Your damn knives aren't having much effect on me anyway.' Ichigo muttered the last part under his breath, but apparently Min heard him just fine as her eyes immediately darted to the holes in his shirt where her first two knives had stabbed him._

_'Hey, wait!' She points at the holes in shock. 'I…I know I hit you! Why aren't you bleeding!?'_

_Face-palming, Ichigo groaned at the fact that Min had only just realized that he wasn't bleeding. 'Perhaps you should be thankful that I'm not actually bleeding to death because you stabbed me? Anyway, this is part of what I'll explain to you later on. First things first, I'll need to get us back, and the only way that's gonna happen is if I carry you back.'_

_Min immediately backed away from him, arms covered protectively over her chest. 'Like hell you are! I can walk back on my own two feet, thank you very much!' Twisting away, Min attempted to escape only to find out the hard way that when Ichigo Kurosaki planned something rash, he generally didn't think his actions through beforehand._

_Flash-stepping next to the dark-haired girl, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, taking her vicious elbow to his reinforced ribs without complaint. Grabbing her wrist before she could attempt to draw her knives again, he smirked at his unwilling passenger and whispered into her ear. 'Hold on tight.' Then he pushed himself straight up off the ground using Hirenkyaku._

_When he finally leveled out, he had to keep his grip tight around Min's waist as she appeared to be paralyzed with fear. Standing on a platform made from his Reiatsu, he watched her eyes bug out as she stared at the ground far beneath them, then not-so-discreetly tried - and failed - to crawl up his arm._

_'What…what…how?' The dark-haired young woman finally squeaked out when she realized they were not falling at all. 'How can you do this?_

_Looking down at the pristine walled city of Tar Valon, Ichigo wondered if anyone could see them even if they looked up. Pushing his idle musings to one side, Ichigo turned to Min and spoke to her quietly. 'This is part of what we will talk about tonight, Elmindreda Farshaw; this is the secret that I keep from the others until I deem it safe for me to let them to know. Tonight, you're gonna tell me how you know so much about me, and then I'll tell you my story, alright? So until then, we will keep each other's secrets safe.'_

XXXX

"Ichigo...Hey, Ichigo!" Min's voice brings him back to the present, only to find the dark-haired woman looking down at him, the two Princes standing behind her with wide smirks on their faces. "I know eating makes men lazy, but for you to act that way means something's wrong with the world."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo accepts the extended hands from both Galad and Gawyn and allows them to pull him to his feet. Stretching out the kinks from his body, the Shinigami blinks as the sunlight filters through the overhead tree branches and hits his eyes.

"Sorry, just letting my thoughts rule my common sense again Elmindreda." He ducks her half-hearted swipe at the usage of her full name, then turns around and picks up the black tunic that he had been using as a pillow, shaking off the dirt and pulling it over his shoulders and clasping it in place.

As the four of them begin to meander their way back to the training grounds, a woman dressed entirely in red steps onto the path ahead of them. Ichigo and Min, who had been trailing behind the two Princes, tense up as they see both Galad and Gawyn freeze upon laying their eyes on the woman.

"Good afternoon, Elaida Aes Sedai." Gawyn and Galad intone with perfect manners in unison.

Ichigo, who is confused as to who this woman is and by her sudden appearance, turns to see Min shaking as she stares at the woman. Immediately knowing what is going on with her, he steps in front of her and gently pulls her behind him, cutting off her vision of the woman standing in their way. He doesn't move when he hears her sigh of relief, neither does he react when her forehead touches the middle of her back and her fists clench in the fabric of his tunic, his eyes fixated on the woman who has unknowingly caused Min so much distress. When the woman in red shifts her cold gaze from the half-brothers to him, he sees her eyes widen then narrow.

"Who are you?" Her demanding, expectant tone reminds Ichigo all too much the way Byakuya used to talk to him when they first met, and it instantly begins adding to his dislike for the woman.

"Nobody. What's it to you?" Ichigo answers just as flippantly as he had done with the elder Kuchiki during their first encounter, way back before they had survived two wars together and become fast friends.

Galad and Gawyn both snap their heads back to look back at Ichigo, genuine fear in their eyes. "Ichigo don't!" Galad whispers warningly. "She is our…"

"I am Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan of the Red Ajah, advisor to her majesty, Queen Morgase Trakand of Andor. Now, tell me who you are…young man." The woman's slight sneer as she deliberately enunciates the word 'man' causes even Yhwach to frown slightly, deep inside Ichigo's soul.

" ** _I believe Mosvani Aes Sedai's description of this particular woman was no exaggeration Ichigo._** " The stoic spirit remarks offhandedly, but his partner's added words comes as a surprise to them both.

For once, Zangetsu's tone is absolutely serious. " **Play nice with this one King**." The Hollowfied spirit comments and Ichigo can feel the wariness radiating from him. " **She…smells feral to me.** "

'Feral? What does that…?'

"Do you not understand what I am asking you, boy?" Again, that tone of contempt grates heavily on the orange-haired Shinigami's nerves, causing his next action to be one of a rather reckless nature.

Folding his arms across his chest, Ichigo simply shrugs his shoulders with indifference. "Yeah, I heard ya. I'm guessing you're someone important to their Mother, got it, more power to you, none of my concern. Now if you don't mind, we have to get some training in before the sun sets too low. Come on Galad, Gawyn. I am not explaining to Simon Gaidin why we are running late for his session. And I'm sure as hell not facing him alone today, he hits pretty damn hard when he's pissed."

Keeping Min safely tucked behind him and out of the woman's sight, Ichigo snags both brothers by the shoulders of their padded leather jerkins and drags them sputtering away from the shocked and thoroughly confused woman. The woman only comes to her senses after the perceived trio had rounded a corner and disappeared from her sight.

"What just happened?" Elaida asks aloud to no one in particular.

Shaking her head at the odd turn of events, she turns away and continues walking briskly towards the towering white building nearby, never once noticing the Sister from the Green Ajah who had been tasked with keeping an eye on the orange-haired young man. The Green Sister turns to her Warder, unable to help the giggles that are already beginning to escape from her mouth.

"A-Alanna said he was a handful, but to see him so easily dismiss Elaida! Now that will become a story to tell by the end of tonight. Come along Nicecile, we'll need to hurry if we intend to catch up to them."

The Warder simply shakes his head in wry amusement. "As you wish, Miyan Sedai."

XXXX

Siuan and Leane both stare at the two blades laid before them on Siuan's desk. The Amyrlin Seat carefully runs her finger along the edge of the longer blade, remarking upon it.

"Clean and simple. You said you have never heard of such a forging technique before, Master Byron?"

The gray-haired blacksmith bows slightly as he answers the powerful woman. "Never Mother. When the young man Ichigo first approached me with Mosvani Sedai and asked if I could forge two blades for him to his exact specifications, I was baffled by the attention to detail he had required of these…these weapons. Mother, the very principles he used to design these blades are far more advanced than I had ever thought possible, they are simply the most astonishing weapons I have ever had the privilege of producing! See, he even wrote down how I could duplicate them in the future and gave me variances in the alloy for different shapes, malleability and strength. I would never have expected any other person, save another blacksmith, to know how to create such masterpieces... To think, folding the blade between eight and sixteen times and, and…I could go on Mother, but they are…just incredible!"

Stepping away from the two blades, the Amyrlin walks around the table while studying them intently. One of them is half as tall as the young man who had commissioned them at the expense of the White Tower. Colored a smooth jet black except for the steel along the cutting edge, the hand guard is forged in the pattern of a strange twisting cross pattern, its heavy steel handle wrapped in leather and overlaid with silk forming several diamond shapes along the length of the hilt. Its shorter companion blade is a stark contrast, the metal almost a gleaming white, the highly polished steel of its cutting edge reflecting the light, making her feel like she is looking at the twin stages of the moon.

While she does not know how well these swords would fare against the ancient masterwork blades forged by the One Power, she can tell that their craftsmanship is exceptional - and more importantly, forged entirely by the hands of man through a process that can be reproduced.

Ichigo, she decides, has more than paid for the worth of the blades through the sheer value of the blacksmithing process that he has unwittingly given them.

XXXX

" **Maybe we could trade ours for them?** " Zangetsu suddenly quips to him.

The Shinigami has to agree that, for nobles, the two Princes are a far cry from the assholes he'd had to deal with on a near daily basis back at home. After their session with Simon Gaidin ended, the pair had offered to take Ichigo and Min to dinner out in the city. Of course Ichigo had to let Alanna know beforehand as she was his minder. She gave him her consent only after getting him to agree to take her out to dinner the following day.

"Ichigo, do you have a death wish?" Gawyn suddenly asks as he pauses in the middle of taking a bite of his meal.

Giving the younger man a confused look, Ichigo asks what he is talking about.

Galad picks up on his younger brother's comment. "What he means Ichigo, is why did you go out of your way to antagonize Elaida Aes Sedai this afternoon?"

Waving one of his hands dismissively, Ichigo answers their question. "She reminded me too much of one of my friends when we first met. Byakuya and I didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things when we first met, chief among those reasons was his treatment of my best friend, his younger sister Rukia. For the first few years we were in what we called a Cold War, a saying among my lands used to describe a semi-hostile state of forced neutrality. But gradually over the years we forged a mutual level of respect for each other, and one day without us knowing it, we were…friends. Of course, one of my teachers just had to rub it in and commented on how alike he and I really were when Byakuya was younger, to which we both denied vehemently as we were drinking that night, and then soon after one thing led to another… Oh, that reminds me, I never did pay for my half of the damages from that night, dammit!"

Min, Gawyn and Galad begin laughing loudly upon hearing their friend had actually engaged in a brawl at a tavern, which eventually leads to Ichigo recounting his early life with his friends. Ichigo can see the looks of amazement on their faces when he tells them he went a public center of learning with children from all backgrounds, a concept that was so foreign to the three that they initially thought he was joking, or at least Min pretended she didn't believe him. While the two brothers continue to banter amongst themselves, Ichigo shares a quiet look with the dark-haired Baerlon woman who had learnt the truth of what he was after their night-long discussion. He had been completely floored by her ability to see things about people and how accurate her foresight was, at least until he showed up and turned all her previous viewings upside down on their heads. He still shudders about her viewing of him that she gave him before he left for the night.

"Ichigo, who paid for this education system you called…a high…school?" Galad's question pulls Ichigo back to the dinner he is sharing with the three.

"I went to what we called a public school, paid for by the governing body of my lands. There are private schools for those that can afford them but my old man didn't have the money to afford one of those, so I got sent to a public school instead. Believe me when I say it was the luckiest thing he ever did for me…despite his obvious foul-ups in how he raised me and my younger sisters." The orange-haired man remarks with a sad smile crossing his face at the memory of his family.

Min, seeing how the memories of Ichigo's past always lessen the smile she has grown used to seeing on his face, speaks up suddenly. "So I hear you have to take Alanna Sedai to dinner tomorrow Ichigo; do you have any ideas of how to sweep an Aes Sedai off of her feet by chance?"

The men at the table begin choking, Min having timed her question to coincide with them taking a drink from their mugs. Ichigo, after wiping his mouth, gaps at Min with incredulous surprise on his face. "How the hell do you know about that!?"

"Is that true!? You have to take Mosvani Sedai out to dinner Ichigo!?" Gawyn immediately cuts in loudly without waiting for Min's reply.

In contrast, Galad covers his face with his hands and mumbles without realizing he can still be heard. "Only Ichigo would try to bed an Aes Sedai without fear…"

"Hold on a damn minute, who the hell said anything about sleeping with Alanna-san!?" The fired-up orange-haired Shinigami demands in a harsh whisper after glancing around to make sure no one else is looking their way.

Mischief sparkling in her eyes, Min answers the young man with a small smirk. "Well, considering who you are taking to dinner Ichigo, it is pretty obvious what is on her mind when it comes to you. She does after all, watch over you the most. And I have heard among the Novices and Accepted that she is rather jealously possessive of her position as your caretaker while you are in the Tower…"

"Oh… My…Gods!" Ichigo's head slams into the table really hard. "Why didn't I see it coming sooner….?"

Gawyn and Galad as well as Min all stop and stare at the muttering Ichigo. They had expected denial or protests from their friend, not this... resigned acceptance. Min comes to her senses first and gently shakes his shoulder while voicing the question now occupying all three of their minds. "You…you know what she is planning Ichigo?"

Without lifting his head, they hear him answer. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know. It…well I had something similar happen this past year back home…with…two women I know. For a few months, Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng had been dropping subtle hints around me as to what they wanted; I didn't understand what they were doing until that first night. Not that I am ashamed of them or what we did, but still I should have recognized some of the signs and realized earlier what she was trying to do…oh well, can't be helped now can it." Ichigo finishes as he lifts his head off the table, then he grabs his mug and begins drinking deeply while lost in thought.

Ichigo places his mug back down only to see all his friends looking at him with weird expressions on their faces. "What?"

Gawyn recovers first this time and questions his orange-haired friend. "You had 'something similar' take place with your mentors; do you mean to say…ah…you were in relations with both…of them!?"

Quickly refilling and draining his mug, Ichigo remembers the months following the defeat of Yhwach and the surrender of the surviving Quincy who had ended up swearing their allegiance to his cousin, Uryū. The 'balance' had never been in more serious danger of collapsing as it had been after the end of the Second Quincy War. Long missions between the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society had taken its toll among the survivors, and even with the accelerated classes graduating from the Shinōreijutsuin to replenish their ranks, they were on the ragged edge and barely hanging in there for the first ten to eighteen months after the war. It was during one of the brief moments of down time that he had managed to get where he finally took Yoruichi up on her offer to stay at her Clan's estate, where he ended up learning a much different set of skills from his usual.

That was the night he lost his virginity not only to the Goddess of Flash, but also to Suì-Fēng who joined them in bed, much to his surprise. When they were finally spent from their hours of lovemaking, Yoruichi had asked him a question and asked him to give it serious consideration before agreeing to or denying their request. He didn't hesitate in answering them because in truth, he knew he would always be at the front of their battle lines to protect his Squad and he honestly didn't want to leave behind nothing for his family. Having children with Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng would ensure that not only would his family's future continue to climb, but also help the status of the Shiba Clan as they were once again rising in prominence among the nobles.

Looking first at Gawyn, then Galad, and finally Min, he answers the question truthfully. "Our people are constantly in battle Gawyn, and children are precious treasures among our people, especially among the nobles. So when my mentors asked to bear my children, wanting to become Okaa-san - Mothers, I agreed to become their partner."

Gawyn whistles quietly at his statement, while Galad only speaks up after giving the answer some thought. "I imagine it was a hard decision for you to make Ichigo, knowing that one day you might not come home from battle. Your teachers, would they allow your family to see your children?"

"Yeah, luckily for me, my cousin Kūkaku is the best friend of one of my mentors, so I doubt Yoruichi would keep any child we would have had away from them." Ichigo answers.

"So you don't know if they were pregnant when you left?" Min gently prods her new friend.

Shaking his head once, Ichigo replies. "We had been trying for months. I honestly don't know since they were going to see my Dad when I was home visiting…"

Galad grimaces at this reminder. "I am sure one day soon you will find a ship capable of taking you back home Ichigo. Although I find it very peculiar that we have never encountered anyone from the other side of the world before your arrival, it also seems strange that after all this time you are forced here by means unknown. Perhaps there is a reason you are here now. With all these False Dragons and other unexplainable events occurring…" The Andoran Prince lowers his head and voice so only the three others at their table can hear him. "…It does make you wonder if the rumors about the Last Battle happening in our lifetime are true."

Gawyn shoots worried looks around the inn; seeing that no one else seems to have heard his older half-brother mentioning Tarmon Gai'don or appear to be paying any attention to their conversation, the younger Prince quietly adds his own worries. "You don't think this has something to do with Elayne and…her friends' disappearances do you, Galad?"

"Who?" Ichigo asks of the two brothers.

Gawyn and Galad share a look only brothers can do before the younger man answers in a low voice. "Elayne, our younger sister and her two friends from Emond's Field disappeared from Tar Valon last fall. All we have been told is that she is 'doing penance' on some farm not far from here or something akin to that. We haven't been able to find out where she really is, and the Amyrlin has been avoiding us as of late too. To tell the truth, Galad and I have our doubts about the story we have been told; rather, we believe their disappearance has something to do with the rumors of…"

This time Gawyn gulps before whispering so softly that if it wasn't for his Hollow abilities that Ichigo can clearly hear what is said next. "Thirteen Aes Sedai disappearing one night, the same night that rumors started about murders committed and covered-up and powerful items being stolen from their secure vaults below the Tower proper."

The orange-haired male grimaces as he listens to Gawyn and Galad continue to describe the events that have befallen their sister and themselves within days of their arrival in Tar Valon. Listening in on their conversation, Yhwach for the most part comments on the similarities between the three missing women and the events that had befallen Ichigo and his friends when they were still innocent to the workings of the World of the Living, and more importantly, the Afterlife. Zangetsu, on the other hand, only grunted or growled disapprovingly at how the Aes Sedai liked to twist the truth so much, you couldn't even be sure the answer you heard was actually related to what you had asked about in the first place.

Blinking back the sudden flare-up of dizziness when a few of their forced memories make an appearance, Ichigo and Zangetsu both think the same thing at seeing the Aes Sedai carry out their 'persuasion'.

'Yakuza and lawyers would be babes in the woods compared to what Aes Sedai could spin with their silver-laced tongues.'

When the two Princes finish with their tale, an awkward silence descends upon the table of friends. Ichigo folds his hands behind his back as he rocks backwards slightly on just the back two legs of his chair, unconsciously keeping his body perfectly balanced as he thinks of what he has heard from his new friends.

" **Could just ask Leane you know, she seems to like you King.** " Zangetsu offers first, then follows up with a mischievous wink. " **Or perhaps Alanna after you wine and dine her tomorrow. I'm sure it could 'cum' up in your bedroom talk…** "

Ichigo almost feels Yhwach rolling his eyes at the Hollowfied spirit. " ** _Don't be so crude Zangetsu, but that aside he is correct Ichigo. Your partners did teach you to use the bedroom to your advantage…_** " The Quincy spirit concludes.

'Not exactly like I'm rushing off to offer them information in return, you know. But if we are going to figure out where to start with what we are supposed to be doing here, this might actually be a good idea to follow up on. Especially after…" Ichigo hesitates at voicing out the next part, but Zangetsu finishes for him.

" **After someone took a cheap shot at us the other night. I can't believe we really think it was Aes Sedai, King.** " The Hollowfied Zanpakutō doesn't want to admit it, but the three of them had felt and recognized Saidar used in the failed assassination attempt on them, even if they had no solid proof of it.

Sending a brief reply of affirmative to his two sword spirits, Ichigo tilts his chair back down on all four legs and then gets to his feet. Looking at Galad first and then his younger half-brother, he offers a hand to Min to help her to her feet. "I know what you guys are going to say, but don't. I'll ask around and see what I can dig up for you two. Before you go arguing with me, I do…have some experience with this sort of thing, and I'll let you two know when I find out something. So give me your promise right now that if I do tell you what I find out, you wait before acting on the information. Do you promise me this, Galad, Gawyn?"

Min and Gawyn both gasp when Galad replies immediately without any hesitation at all. "By the Light and my hope of salvation and rebirth, I swear to obey you in whatever way you require of me for as long as you require, or may the Creator's face turn from me forever and darkness consume my soul."

Ichigo stands there stunned as well when a different rendition of the oath he just heard plays in his mind from his unlocked memories, telling him just how serious those words are when spoken by the people of this world. Nodding slowly in acceptance, he barely reacts when Gawyn gives the same oath as his brother with only a hint of reluctance in his voice. Feeling Min's hands crushing his bicep as she pulls herself to her feet, he offers his hand to Galad instead.

"I promise, I won't keep either of you in the dark." The Shinigami finally replies as Galad takes his hand.

XXXX

Leane Sharif's nerves are already on edge after receiving the latest news sent to them from Moiraine about Rand's disappearance, so when a male voice suddenly calls out to her from the shadows, she reacts on surprised instinct. Lashing out with a weave of Earth, she realizes she has nearly decapitated the orange-haired fool hiding in the shadows outside her personal living quarters.

Warily glancing at the chipped stone crumbling onto his shoulder; Ichigo steps out of the shadows, only for Leane to march up to him with a death glare while hissing lowly at him. "What is wrong with you Ichigo!? I could have killed you just now you bloody fool! No man is allowed this close to the Amyrlin's personal quarters without an escort of at least one Sister. So how did you get here without anyone seeing you?"

"First, it wouldn't be the first time a woman tried to kill me these past few weeks, Leane Sedai, or the second. Second as for how I got here, it's just one of those things I was taught while training, some of my mentors are assassins after all." Ichigo half murmurs seriously to the older woman as he takes a second look at the damaged stone wall next to his head.

Shocked by his open admission of being trained by assassins, Leane is about to turn Ichigo away when she sees the fidgeting nature of his stance, she can only guess that he has something important to speak to her about. Looking down both ends of the hallway to make sure that there is no one else in the hallway; Leane roughly grabs his arm and drags him into her quarters, telling him to lock the door once they are inside. Hearing the familiar click of the lock being engaged, she walks over to a small table and pours a strange dark liquid from a decanter into two impossibly thin crystal glasses.

Turning, she offers Ichigo one, while lifting the second one to her lips and taking a long pull of the liquid. Taking a whiff of the contents of the glass after accepting and he is immediately reminded of the whiskey that Renji had brought back from one of his extended missions in the World of the Living. The hangover he had the next day was one of the worst ones he had ever experienced and he swore he would never touch the liquor again…at least until now. Nursing his drink, he gauges Leane's disposition and settles into wait.

Leane exhales slowly after finishing her first glass before motioning for Ichigo to sit in one of the few chairs she has in her front room. She pours herself a second glass before settling back into her chair tiredly. Swirling the dark-charcoal like liquid in her glass, Leane starts to speak absently, almost as if she is looking at her distant past.

"Did you know the women of my homeland are famous throughout the world for their negotiation skills Ichigo? Seduction is a better descriptive term I believe; a smile and brief touch of fingertips to melt even the coldest of men's hearts, or a simple sway of hips promising hours of unabated bliss. My Mother was an artist among our people, I watched her for years as she used her beauty and skills to bring untold wealth to Arad Doman and our people. She is…was who I wanted to be when I grew up, instead…" Leane's empty hand waves about the room. "…Instead, I have this."

" **She ain't drunk already is she?** " Zangetsu's disbelieving voice asks.

'I…don't know…' Ichigo responds as he starts looking around the room when he sees how stiffly she seems to be sitting.

Spotting what he needs, Ichigo stands up and walks over to a small ottoman in a corner and picks it up before making his way back to the curiously watching Leane. Setting the ottoman down before her, he extends his hands to the Keeper and helps her up to her feet, then turns her around and guides her to take a seat on the small cushioned chair while placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You are under a lot of stress Leane-san, I can feel the knots in your muscles and they are tight as a drum. So, I am going to help relieve some of that stress using a technique a very talented healer would use on me when I came back from my missions. After she used it a few times on me, I asked her to teach me, she agreed and willingly let me practice on her. I got pretty good at this according to her."

Leane looks over her shoulder and smiles gently at the orange-haired man. "Are you going…to use your Key…your Kidō on me Ichigo?"

"I'm going to use the healing aspect of Kidō, we call it Kaidō. So relax and let me work out those knots and we'll talk afterwards." The tall Domani woman nods her consent, and his hands begin to glow a soft green as he channels his Reiatsu into them.

Reaching out to her swan-like shoulders, Ichigo infuses his Reiatsu into her body, working on loosening the tight bands of muscle. Once he is sure they are sufficiently loosened, he proceeds to work his way down the middle of her back, spreading outwards from each vertebra. He stifles any words he might have said when Leane utters out the first of her moans from his ministrations, and as the massage continues, Ichigo is relieved when her muscles seem to be unwinding quicker as he moves down her back. She gives him a teasing look over her shoulder when he ends the massage by working out the tougher knots in her lower back down to where the cleft of her buttocks start. Easing back onto the chair he had been using when he finishes, he asks the willowy Aes Sedai how she feels.

Slowly turning in place, Leane gives Ichigo a wondering look, one turns very heated as she stares at him from behind her hooded eyes, making his pulse race as he suddenly feels like he did the first night he spent with Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng. Seeing her lips part halfway as she leans slightly forward, Ichigo leans forward to meet her, believing she is waiting for him to initiate the kiss, only to have the taller woman put a single finger on his lips, stopping him just shy of her mouth.

"Twenty five years ago Ichigo, I might not have hesitated to push you back and take you. But I can ill afford that luxury right now with all that is going on in the world…and because of…"

Gently wrapping his hands around her hand, Ichigo kisses her fingertip while looking into her eyes. "I get it. We all have secrets and burdens we must carry alone, but if you do need someone to lean on Leane, don't hesitate."

She smiles briefly at his words. "Maybe one day I will take you up on your offer, but tonight we should end things here."

"Actually, I can't." Ichigo replies regrettably.

He continues when the Aes Sedai doesn't speak. "The reason why I came here tonight is to let you know that someone tried to kill me the other night as I was going to my room, and I need you to listen to me with an open and clear mind as I tell you who I believe it was who tried."

The air around Ichigo stills for a second after his statement, and he sees a hint of shock, anger, and understanding flicker through the woman's eyes for a fraction of that time. Taking a deep breath, she tells him to explain what happened.

Grabbing both her coppery-skinned hands, Ichigo rubs them comfortingly as he traps Leane's orbs with his own warm brown. "I know what I'm about to say is a very touchy and often denied subject among the Sisters and Ajahs, but I know for certain that the person who tried to kill me last night was…an Aes Sedai.."

Although unspoken, the words 'Black Ajah' seem to hang in the air between them. Leanne's nails would have driven themselves deep into Ichigo's skin if he hadn't thought of reinforcing it with his Blut Vene beforehand, but she still manages to leave crescent-shaped indentations on his skin none-the-less. Tightening his grip on her hands before she can leap to her feet, he hurriedly presses on before she can say anything.

"It can't be anyone other than an Aes Sedai Leane; a very skilled one considering how she attempted to kill me and the way she vanished into thin air after she failed. If I had been anyone else, that arrow of dense air would have punched a big gaping hole through my head. Luckily for me, I had prior warning…" Ichigo sends a silent thank you to both his spirits before continuing.

"After I deflected the attack, I went straight to the place I felt Saidar being used but when I got there….the assassin was gone. I don't know how the hell she got away, but there was no way she could've gotten by me or avoided me seeing her escape other than by flying out the damn window that was behind the curtains she was using to hide herself." Ichigo finishes, slightly annoyed and perplexed at having failed to catch even a glimpse of his attacker.

Visibly struggling with what she wants to say, Leane stares into Ichigo's eyes before she takes another deep calming breath and then speaks. "Are you absolutely sure Ichigo? I am asking you to be absolutely certain of what you just said, because accusing a Sister of trying to murder you will be met with nothing but scorn and outrage by the Ajah; please, please tell me that you might be mistaken."

Ichigo wants to tear his eyes away from the pleading look on Leane's face, but he answers truthfully instead with a slow nod of his head. "I'm absolutely sure Leane Sedai. I know someone used Saidar to try and kill me within the White Tower, no one else could do so other than a Sister." He answers quietly.

Silence ensues and after what Ichigo feels is too long a pause, he feels Leanne's hands tighten in his. "I didn't want it to be true. I-I hoped that Siuan was wrong, that there weren't any more, that it couldn't be true, but you..." Her voice trails off, and she gives him a haunted look. "You just confirmed our worst fears for us Ichigo. That there're still Aes Sedai who serve the Great Lord of the Dark left hidden inside the White Tower."

Feeling her hands begin to shake uncontrollably in his, Ichigo doesn't hesitate in pulling the woman into an embrace to calm her down. "I'm sorry Leane, but all of you could have been in serious danger if I didn't say something to you now."

Feeling her nod once against his chest, Ichigo continues speaking as he unconsciously rubs the Aes Sedai's back. "I've only been here roughly two months, but in that time…I find myself in a familiar position again. I find myself caring about what will happen to the people around me that I can call my friends. You are among those I call friend Leane, someone that I would move heaven and earth to help, just like I did for my friends not long ago. I'm gonna have to talk to Siuan-san about this tomorrow because there are rumors floating around about the night that thirteen Sisters vanished with none being the wiser. If this is true, someone knows a way of getting people in and out of the Tower without your knowledge, and the assassin may be using this method to sneak back in. I'll figure out something to help you guys as soon as I can catch one of them, but that leaves me with only a few options for doing so, one I'd need to test on someone willing."

Leane takes a deep breath before sitting up straight, her face composed once more. "H-how can you do that?" She asks, a faint quiver in her voice being the only indicator of her previous breakdown.

"Kidō is divided into three main principals, if you remember from the second time we talked: offense, defense and healing. Among the defensive spells are the binding spells, those that we use can temporarily immobilize our opponents to create openings through which we attack our foes. Not that I'm looking forward to it Leane, but I have to allow them the chance to try again. If I know I can bind them, then I might be able to get some answers as to how they are getting in and out of the Tower unseen. Which leads me into needing a… subject to test my Bakudō on."

She surprises him with her reply. "Will it hurt?"

"No, Bakudō are meant to bind only." He sees her posture relax visibly, then he is surprised again when Leane gets to her feet and gives him a determined look.

"Tell me what you need me to do Ichigo." No trace of her previous distress can be found in her voice or posture; Ichigo is once again impressed by Leane's ability to regain her composure, as well as being humbled by the trust she is showing him. Getting to his feet, he meets her determined gaze with one of his own.

"First I need you to ward this room so no one can feel what we are doing." Ichigo says as he moves a few paces away, creating a large space between them.

He shivers as he feels her pulling the One Power into herself and again when he feels Saidar flow throughout the room. Looking at her for confirmation, he smiles when she tells him to try his first spell.

"I'm going to use Bakudō One on you, I'll simply say 'Sai' and your arms should be restricted behind your back. So when you are ready, give me the okay." Ichigo allows a trickle of his Reiatsu to leave his body and travel to his fingertips after Leane gives him the go ahead.

"Sai." He intones, seeing the look of surprise on her face when her arms are forcibly trapped behind her back.

Now that her arms are locked, he instructs her to try and escape using Saidar to break the simple Kidō from her arms. At first he can't feel anything, but after a few moments he feels what he can only describe as a surge of power coming from the woman and within seconds, she is free from his binding.

"Not as easy as I thought it would be Ichigo. I couldn't feel the binding at all until I began to probe for it using a weave of Spirit. It was short work to find it after that and then using Spirit, Water and Earth I found a weakness and broke it apart. The technique is good, it might be enough to restrain Novices and Accepted, but any Aes Sedai who doesn't panic will break through it in the same amount of time that I did, and then you will be stuck fighting. Do you have any other bindings you can use?" The willowy woman asks curiously.

"There is Hainawa, a rope Kidō…" He stops when Leane begins to laugh lightly. "What?"

The Domani woman just smiles coyly at him. "I usually wait a few months before I allow any ropes to be used on me Ichigo…" Her smile widens into a pleased grin when she sees Ichigo's face turn red with her words.

Gaping like a goldfish, the Shinigami mentally punches his Hollowfied Zanpakutō when he begins laughing loudly from his inner-world. Yhwach refrains from commenting but his amusement is clear enough for Ichigo to feel regardless.

Shaking the momentary shock off of his face, he narrows his eyes at the former Blue Sister. "Funny Leane, real funny. Now, if you are ready, we can try this again."

"If you insist on tying me up Ichigo, you may do so." Her eyes sparkle as she once again sees him sputter before he regains control, pointing his fingers at her again.

"Bakudō Four: Hainawa." Leane's eyes widen slightly as the yellow cord of energy shoots from his fingers towards her; it wraps around her body easily enough, but once again she is able to draw upon the One Power and break free of his binding spell.

"Harder, but once again as long as the assassin can reach for Saidar, you won't have much time before she breaks free. Is there anything stronger you can use or is that it?"

Frowning, he agrees with his spirits that they should skip to one of the higher level Kidō and see if it can better prevent Leane's ability to escape.

"Let's try this one Leane." He raises his hand, speaking the incantation of the next spell quickly. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō Sixty-One: Rikujōkōrō!"

Six beams of light slam into Leane's waist, holding her in place. At first the Aes Sedai seems stunned by his Bakudō, then she turns agitated, and then her face drastically pales and she starts to frantically struggle against her bindings.

"Get it off! Get it OFF! GET IT OFF OF ME ICHIGO! PLEASE RELEASE ME! PLEASE!"

Alarmed by the hysteria in her voice, Ichigo immediately releases his Kidō; the moment he does so, Ichigo feels a surge of the One Power fill the woman across from him, and he manages to rush across the room and capture her in his arms just as her legs give way beneath her. Realizing that the formerly-composed Aes Sedai is now shivering and hyperventilating in his arms, he hurriedly lifts her into a bridal carry and, turning to see a door partially open, kicks it aside, relieved to see that it leads to her bedroom. Hurrying over to the modest-sized bed, he gently places Leane on it and runs back out into the outer room to grab the liquor they had been drinking earlier. Returning with the decanter and one of the wine glasses, he fills the glass and hands it to Leane, who doesn't say a word as she grabs it with shaking hands and gulps it down before holding up the glass for more. Pouring her a second glass, his worry grows as she drains it just as quickly as she did the first glass.

When she holds up her glass for the third time, Ichigo can't help but wonder just what in the hell had happened to her; pouring her a third glass, he catches her hand before she can gulp it down and guides her to sip it slowly instead.

Watching as she sips from the third glass, he is relieved when Leane finally starts to calm down, and by the fourth glass she is able to tell him what had happened, albeit in a shaky voice.

"It was gone. I went to reach for Saidar and found nothing Ichigo, nothing. At first I thought that I just had to try harder because you chanted before you used your Kidō, but that wasn't the case. I-I couldn't feel it; it was gone from my senses, that ever present feeling of Saidar, that warmth and life that is just there waiting for me to embrace it. I…I know that women who are stilled can still feel the presence of Saidar although they can't ever touch it again, even women who are shielded can still feel Saidar behind the shield, but this was completely different Ichigo, it was like a void of nothingness where Saidar used to be, as if Saidar had never existed for me..." A shiver passes through her body at the memory; quickly finishing the rest of her drink, she eyes the decanter as if to pour herself yet another glass of liquor, before she thinks better of it and shakily sets the glass down on the table next to her bed instead.

Inwardly, Ichigo is cursing himself for causing his new friend such trauma, even if by accident. His spirits are not idle either; Yhwach had immediately delved into their recently unlocked memories to see if he could find anything that could explain the Bakudō cutting off Leanne's connection to the One Power, while Zangetsu is trying - and failing - to convince him that it wasn't something he could have avoided. "I'm so sorry Leane; I didn't think it would do that. Rikujōkōrō is a higher level Bakudō, one that Master practitioners use to completely immobilize their targets, but it has no known effect on their Reiatsu... I wouldn't have used it on you if I knew this would happen…"

Leane just cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "There's nothing to apologize for, Ichigo; rather, I should be the one apologizing to you. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, but that feeling of nothingness scared me more that I care to admit…whatever it is you did, it certainly works well Ichigo."

She hesitates when she sees the look of distress on his face; she takes his hand in hers and attempts to ease the tension in the air around them both. "Ichigo, if you use that Kidō the next time someone tries to kill you, I guarantee that you won't have a problem capturing whoever it is."

Ichigo looks into Leane's eyes for a long moment. Seeing no hint of recrimination in her eyes, he allows himself to form a weak smile, which only strengthens when she rolls her eyes playfully at him. Patting her hand once, he tries to stand up, only for her to hold onto his hand and pull him back down next to her.

"Stay Ichigo. I don't want to be alone right now." Ichigo sees her staring at the ceiling as says that; understanding what she needs, he sits down next to her on her bed.

The moment of silence is broken by Leane. "How unsightly." She mutters, her voice so low that he cannot tell whether or not she means for him to hear her speak. "Losing my composure so easily, twice in a row within the past hour. Siuan would be appalled."

The Domani woman then turns to regard him, eyes roaming over his face before she finally meets his gaze with a look of fond exasperation. "What is it about you, Ichigo, that allows me to express myself so freely around you? Will these emotional outbursts continue to be a recurring occurrence around you? Light, I really hope not..."

Ichigo just chuckles apologetically, his free hand rubbing the back of his head. "Yoruichi - my mentor - used to tell me that I was as frustratingly dense as a brick sometimes, but it also forced the people around me to open themselves up more just to get their point across to me."

The Aes Sedai tries to hide an unladylike snort of laughter, but gives it up as a bad cause as her laughter comes through. "I can certainly see what she means by that, Ichigo." Leane admits after regaining her composure, still chuckling faintly to herself. "Though I have no doubt that your mentor benefited from it similarly."

Ichigo colors slightly, remembering Yoruichi's enthusiasm at finally persuading him to visit her home... it was an enthusiasm that carried on throughout the night.

The Shinigami and Aes Sedai just continue to bask in the comfortable silence between them. Leane wraps both her arms around Ichigo's arm that is closest to her and lies there with her eyes open, looking at nothing in particular. Seeing her eyes droop slightly but refusing to shut, Ichigo is reminded of the few times he had to comfort Yuzu after a bad nightmare, and he begins to softly sing her one of the lullabies he would use to coax his sister into falling asleep.

Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.

Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~

Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?

Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.

Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?

Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.

By the time the song ends, Leane's eyes have closed into peaceful sleep. Smoothing back the dark hair from her forehead, he continues to sing quietly to himself, lost in his memories of home.

XXXX

Ichigo wakes up to find himself alone in Leane's room, a blanket covering his still clothed body, a reminder that he had fallen asleep next to the Keeper the previous night. Stretching out the kinks in his body, he sees a note on the table by the bed and picks it up; the writing is simple yet elegant, instructing him to return to his room in the same unseen manner he had made his way here, and signed with a simple 'Thank you'. Smiling, he pockets the note and makes his way to the window in her room. Popping it open, he looks around to make sure there are no watchers, then he jumps out and uses Hirenkyaku to get into his own room through the window he has taken to leaving open just for occasions like this, a feat that only takes him a few seconds to accomplish. Hurrying to the small bathroom he has been afforded in his room, he finds the water still luke-warm and quickly strips down before washing his body. Changing into a clean set of clothes for his morning training, Ichigo walks out of his room and begins the now normal journey to the kitchens. Naturally, he bids every Green Sister he sees a good morning, seeing that his room is situated within the middle of their quarters and it is only polite that he shows them his gratitude for putting him up with a very comfortable room to stay in.

" **Makes it easier to keep a watch on you King.** " Zangetsu remarks as Ichigo nods and returns a greeting to Adelorna Bastine who stops him.

"I hear you and Alanna are to have a night out in the city Ichigo." The Green Sister says with a smile bordering on mischievous.

Giving the Green Sister a wink, Ichigo replies as he walks away. "I think she's trying to wear me down so I'll agree to become her third Warder, Bastine Sedai. Why on earth she would want that though is beyond me."

Knowing Alanna as she does, Adelorna can't help but call out to his retreating back. "Why wouldn't you want to be her Warder?"

"You ever try to get a stubborn mule to do what you want?" Ichigo remarks as he pauses and looks over his shoulder.

The Green Sister gives him a puzzled look. "No, I don't believe I have Ichigo."

"Neither has Alanna Sedai."

A smile graces Ichigo's face as Adelorna laughs loudly, the older woman waving goodbye to him as she walks back to her own rooms, a few of the other Green Sisters nearby laughing as they too had listened in on their conversation.

Exiting the living quarters of the Green Ajah, Ichigo makes his way to the Kitchens, where he quickly finds the woman he is seeking.

"Good morning Laras-san, I hope I'm not too late for breakfast." Ichigo says politely to the Head Cook.

As the intimidating woman turns to face him, Ichigo keeps his smile in place despite the glare he receives from her. "It is a good thing I like you Ichigo. I saved you a plate, so find yourself a seat and one of the Novices will bring it to you."

"Thanks Laras-san." Ichigo finds a quiet corner to sit in, and soon a young Novice brings him a covered plate and two filled glasses.

Thanking the young woman, Ichigo lifts the cover off the plate and deeply inhales the rich aroma of the food. "Itadakimasu."

Placing a forkful of food in his mouth and savoring the first bite with bliss, he misses the first of the shadows to fall over his table. When he is about to get his next forkful however, he finally becomes aware of several women standing around him, the most influential of the women taking a seat across from him. Once he recognizes who it is, he almost groans in annoyance, finding Elaida Sedai staring at him from across the table.

"Can I help you Aes Sedai?" Ichigo asks with faked politeness.

"Perhaps, perhaps not boy." The Red Sister smiles condescendingly at him, seeing his face harden for a split second before returning too neutral just as quickly, after which he shrugs his shoulders once and proceeds to continue eating.

She watches the orange-haired young man for a few more minutes before clicking her tongue in exasperation as he steadfastly continues to ignore her. At the sound of her irritation, he again pauses with his fork close to his mouth and stares back at her, letting the silence build until he finally huffs out. "What? What do you want from me Aes Sedai? If all you are going to do is stare, could ya do it somewhere else, it's considered bad manners and worse it's freaking annoying to me."

Ichigo ignores the angry exclamations and veiled threats being made by the other women dressed in red still standing around him and Elaida; he knows the real power is with the woman in front of him, so he keeps his eyes firmly fixed on her. Steepling his hands after putting his fork down, Ichigo repeats the same question again. "What. Do. You. Want?" He deliberately leaves out her title this time, questioning her as one person to another.

Ever since she had attained the position of advisor to Queen Morgase, Elaida had never met anyone who would openly challenge or defy her authority after that one and only demonstration, at least not until she sat down today to face this young man and interrogate him. Pulling herself back until she could stare him in the eyes, she speaks to him as if he were nothing more than a common dog. "What I want to know, boy, is what you are doing with Prince Galadedrid and Prince Gawyn? Who are you to act so casually around them as if you are friends? Who do you think you are to freely associate yourself with nobles?"

Seeing his eyes narrow sharply, she is taken aback when he answers her rudely. "Are you kidding me? Really, is this your idea of a joke Elaida Sedai? Because I don't find it funny in the least."

He leans forward slightly, forcing her to look into his eyes. "However, I am feeling gracious today and so I will humor your curiosity. You do understand the concept of sparring or dueling under the watchful eyes of the Gaidin, which is needed for Gawyn and Galad to become accomplished swordsmen right? Well, I've been helping them with a different set of skills, one that doesn't rely on a sword in case they ever find themselves disarmed, they would at least have a chance of fighting back if that day ever comes."

He leans back again, his eyes cold and dismissive. "And as for being friends, that is what it is usually called when you get together as a group a lot outside of practice, you know like having meals together or just sitting around and talking or something of that nature. I'm sure even you can understand this aspect of friendship, Elaida Aes Sedai." An indirect taunt about her lack of actual friends; the barb strikes home as her eyes harden considerably. "And finally as to who I am, I am…"

Before Ichigo can finish, a stern cough from beside them causes him to turn to face whoever it is who has decided to join them. Eyes widening slightly at who he sees standing with Alanna, Leanne and several other Blue and Green Ajah, he feels the table shift slightly as Elaida gracefully rises to her feet and gives the barest of curtsies to the Amyrlin Seat, an act copied by the Red Sisters standing around her.

"Mother, good morning to you. I was just having a polite conversation with…Ichigo." Elaida smoothly greets the Amyrlin.

"Ichigo?" Siuan, who had actually heard most of the exchange, raises an eyebrow at the young man she has been looking for since her meeting with Alanna and Leane.

"We're all good…Mother. As Elaida Sedai said, she and I were just having a…polite conversation. However, I believe we have finished for today, correct Elaida Sedai?" Ichigo's tone polite, but his eyes are hard as he stares at the silently fuming Red Sister.

Knowing she can't do anything more to the young man, not while the Amyrlin and her Keeper are at his side, the Red Sister has no choice but to politely agree.

"Of course Ichigo. Perhaps another day then?"

Not bothering to wait for his reply, Elaida turns away from them, but as she and her Red Sisters are about to leave, Ichigo's cold hard voice stops her in her tracks.

"As for your last question Elaida Sedai, although I can't prove it to you, I was born a noble among my people. We are ruled by a King and there are five Great Noble Houses and many more minor Houses of our lands. Among those Five Great Houses is one known as the Shiba Clan, the Clan my Father belongs to, the one I am the heir to. As a noble by birth and heir to the title, I am fully justified in associating myself with the Princes. I hope that answers your questions, Elaida Sedai, and I also hope to make it clear that I will not tolerate any more insults towards my lineage as it is an affront to my Father, to me, to my younger sisters and to the entire Shiba clan."

No one misses the extremely rigid posture Elaida takes when she turns to glare back at him with hate filled eyes, Ichigo smirking at the true anger rising in her eyes before her gaze flickers to the people still standing with him and she quickly suppresses her wrath.

"I shall remember that in the future…Lord Ichigo. Good day to you." She stiffly replies before she turns and leads the other Reds out of the dining hall.

Ichigo keeps eating with a satisfied smirk on his lips until the last of the Reds disappear, then his head is suddenly sent lurching forward after two hands slap the back of his head. Turning around to shout at who had slapped him, he pauses when he sees both Leane and Alanna are standing right behind him, both of them with promises of pain in their eyes for him. It is Alanna who shouts at him first.

"Are you trying to make Elaida Sedai angry at you Ichigo Kurosaki!? She is one of the strongest Sisters in the Tower and you had to go and provoke her! What is wrong with you!?" The woman's hands rise up as if to strangle him.

Leaning away, he quickly rebuts her accusation. "What else was I supposed to do? I am a noble, just because Goat-Chin took Kaa-chan's family name when they got married doesn't make it any less true. Goat-Chin was born a member of the Shiba Clan, and as his heir, I'm also a Shiba. If I was born in his homeland, my name would have been Ichigo Shiba not Kurosaki. I never really talked about it before because I really don't like flaunting that shit around people, it reminds me of what an ass Byakuya was until he loosened up during the past few years…What?"

Alanna raises a hand to cut him off. "You call your Father, Goat…Chin?"

Ichigo sweats slightly as he realizes he's called his father by his usual unflattering moniker, but presses forward with his justification. "Do you have any idea of how ridiculous a man his age looks with half-grown stubble around his face? Handsome my ass, he looks exactly like a damn goat, except the goat is cuter. And don't even get me started about his parenting skills…" Ichigo stops and begins to stare along with Alanna and Leane when Siuan unsuccessfully tries to stifle her laughter behind her hand.

"Mother?" A Sister from the Blue Ajah inquires hesitantly. The Blue and Green Sisters had only ever seen the stern side of their Mother, so they were as stunned as if they had witnessed the Amyrlin burst out into deep-bellied laughter instead of a brief chuckle.

Waving down the concern of the Blue Sister, the Amyrlin looks at Ichigo with amusement still clear on her face. "I had wondered for weeks who could have been responsible for your attitude towards figures of authority, Ichigo, and hearing you speak of your Father in such a manner finally answers many of those questions."

"Finally! Someone who gets it! I'm glad someone else understands where I'm coming from!" Ichigo can't help wishing Isshin was there right now, to see the look on his Dad's face would have been priceless.

"However, the reason we have sought you out...I believe you have been waiting for these."

Siuan motions for her Warder, Alric to step forward. Turning his eyes to the well-built man, Ichigo realizes that the Warder is carrying a long wrapped bundle in his arms.

"Are those...?" Seeing the smile and nod from the Amyrlin, Ichigo hurries to his feet. "I could kiss you right now Siuan-san, but I get the feeling I'd find some holes in my ribs if I tried." Ichigo doesn't miss the slightly raised eyebrows from her Warder, indicating how right he was.

Smiling at his enthusiasm, the Amyrlin moves to one side and motions to what her Warder is carrying. "Go on, Ichigo. I believe these are yours."

Looking down at the long bundle wrapped in black cloth, Ichigo gingerly takes the package from Alric's arms and a slow grin forms on his face when he feels two distinct objects shifting under the cloth. Hurriedly sitting back down at his table and pushing the dishes to one side, he doesn't notice the multitude of faces gathering closer and watching as his eyes focus in on the bundle as he unfolds the cloth, inhaling sharply at the sight of the dual scabbards he had asked for filling his vision. One is pure white, while the other is its exact opposite, an inky pitch black. Running his hands down the length of both sheathed blades and admiring their craftsmanship, he whispers almost to himself.

"I'll never be able to repay Bryon-san for his efforts…"

Leanne sits down on his right, while Alanna takes her spot on his left. Siuan stands behind him, leaning down so she can speak into his ear. "Our blacksmith refuses any payment from you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I believe he was so impressed with your skills, he has decided that no amount of gold would be worth the information you provided him in creating these new blades for Tar Valon. As a showing of our appreciation for sharing this technique with us, we have prepared this along with ten other bags like it in your room, a small token of our thanks"

Glancing at the small leather sack set in front of him, he sees Alanna and then Leane motioning for him to open the leather sack.

" **Whew King, nothing but gold and silver in there…** " Zangetsu whistles out as Ichigo sees the contents of the bag after he opens it.

Yhwach is also surprised by the amount, briefly calculating its worth based on the dimensions of the sack and giving them his estimate. " ** _You could do well with that Ichigo if you spend it wisely. However, I believe there may be more than that coming to you in the future if you share any more of your techniques with the Aes Sedai._** "

He doesn't think before he acts: leaning over, he kisses first Alanna on her cheek and then Leanne before swinging around and jumping to his feet to face the Amyrlin. Pausing as Alric clears his throat meaningfully, he rolls his eyes slightly at the Warder standing protectively behind his Aes Sedai.

"At least let me give her a hug, Alric Gaidin?" Ichigo says in compromise.

The Amyrlin scoffs and opens up her arms. "Phooey, just get it over with Ichigo." Siuan half-orders the orange-haired man.

Seeing Alric gruffly acquiesce to his Aes Sedai's orders, Ichigo turns his beaming smile towards the Amyrlin Seat as he wraps his arms around Siuan. "I believe there is a saying among the Warders: 'As you command Mother."

As he releases her and turns away, he misses seeing the look of surprise that crosses Siuan's face as she feels the warm tingle of Ichigo's power on her body. 'I-I could feel his power!'

Darting her eyes to her Daughters, the Amyrlin sees both Leanne and Alanna trying to act nonchalant, but failing as the tale-tell signs of red bleed onto their cheeks. Ichigo, either not noticing or not paying attention to the blushes forming on the two Aes Sedai, picks up his dual blades from the table and turns to face the Amyrlin once again. "Siuan-san, is there somewhere private I can use? There is something I must do before I can wield these blades; it is custom for warriors from my lands to commune with their…blades when they unsheathe it for the first time."

Raising an eyebrow at his request, she recalls there are several meditation rooms that fit his requirements nearby. "I believe there is a place you can perform the ceremony Ichigo. May I ask why you want to do so now?" The Tairen woman inquires of him.

Giving Siuan a roguish grin, he answers. "Because I have a feeling you wish to see what these blades can do in my hands. If someone can send word to Hammar Gaidin to have some practice dummies set up, I'll give a brief demonstration after I have finished preparing. Oh, make sure they put armor on a few of them too, I want to check their cutting abilities as well."

Hearing excited murmurs start up from the Aes Sedai around them at his words, Siuan Sanche returns his grin with a wry smirk of her own. "You've guessed that correctly…Lord Ichigo."

XXXX

Leane, Alanna and Siuan are each sitting on cushions directly across from Ichigo, who appears to be in deep meditation. By their account, they have been sitting there watching the young man sit still with his new blades placed across his legs for almost a quarter of an hour.

_After arriving at the small room earlier, Ichigo had asked two of the Novices accompanying them to retrieve several large cushions for him to use. Once the two women returned with the cushions, he went into the room first and surveyed the place for several minutes before setting the cushions down in precise positions._

_'I'll have to ask that only Leane Sedai, Alanna Sedai and the Amyrlin Seat enter.' Ichigo didn't turn around as he made his request, instead taking a seat on the lone cushion set apart from the others._

_Acknowledging his request, the three named Aes Sedai instructed their Warders to wait outside and not let anyone else enter the room, then they entered the room themselves, each of them shivering slightly as they felt the energy that was slowly building up around Ichigo, much like the calm before the storm. Motioning with his hand, Ichigo had asked that the door be closed and the room sealed from within; as Alanna was the lowest ranking Aes Sedai present, she did as he asked and warded the room after closing and locking the door._

_Once Alanna had returned to her seat and informed Ichigo that she had done as he had requested, Ichigo pulled the large black blade from its scabbard and laid it across his lap, followed by doing the same with the smaller white blade._

_'I will infuse these blades with my Reiatsu, which is why I didn't want anyone else to witness this.' Ichigo had told them before he closed his eyes._

A third of an hour had gone by, and nothing had happened yet. Leaning towards the Amyrlin, Alanna whispers as softly as she can. "I think something's happening Mother."

Although Alanna is the first to notice, each of the women quickly sense the energy building rapidly within Ichigo before they actually see two forms of raw energy being released from his body. Black and white columns of energy form on either side of Ichigo's shoulders, becoming denser as they slowly coalesce into shapes that vaguely resemble human.

Siuan feels a chill go down her spine as she sees two golden-yellow orbs staring at her from the column of black, their gaze seeming to pierce right through her. Beside her, she hears twin gasps, and she tears her eyes from the golden orbs only to find both Alanna and Siuan staring at the white column with pale faces and wide-open eyes. Slowly turning to look at the column directly across from her, Siuan inhales sharply at seeing two malevolent crimson orbs staring right back at her.

"By the Light and my hope of salvation and rebirth…" She hears Leane whispers shakily as the weight of that crimson gaze seems to press down on her, penetrating her, judging her and finding her wanting...

No! She wasn't some weak-willed Novice or Accepted to be cowed by some mysterious entity!

She was the Amyrlin Seat, chosen leader of the White Tower, the one made responsible for thousands of lives!

She was Siuan Sanche, the woman who had risen from humble beginnings to stand on par with the mighty!

She was Aes Sedai!

Gathering together the force of her will, Siuan shoves aside the feelings of dread and glares straight at the crimson orbs, daring them to do their worst. To her surprise, a sense of what seems to be approval washes over her, and she almost swears that those red orbs are now smirking at her...

The feeling of pressure abruptly lessens as both golden and red orbs seem to look away from them. Siuan lets out a breath she hasn't realized she is holding, and hears the sound being mirrored on either side of her. Glancing to her sides, she sees Leane sweating slightly but still looking composed, whereas Alanna appears pale and shaky, yet somehow wearing an expression of relief. She wonders whether the other two women had experienced the same things that she had.

Looking back to the black and white columns of energy, she sees the twin sets of orbs looking down at Ichigo, and she is further shocked when what appears to be a ghostly hand reaches out from each of the twin columns of energy, grabbing the handle of their corresponding blades of white and black. It is then that Siuan sees the air almost thicken with power, but she doesn't feel the same crushing pressure she had felt the night Ichigo had lost control of his Reiatsu, or even the earlier pressure when the twin sets of orbs were staring at them. This time, she feels like she is caught in a whirlpool, the weight of Ichigo's power surrounding and flowing around her like a raging current, even as she sees his hands tighten around the hilts of the two swords in his lap. There is a sudden incredible surge of power, then a burst of bright light fills the room, temporarily blinding the three Aes Sedai.

After blinking the bright spots away, Siuan almost gasps at the sight of the black and white columns flowing into their respective blades, the feeling of power in the room rapidly diminishing until both vortexes vanish into their blades. A heartbeat later, the Amyrlin sees Ichigo relax and a large smile form on his face before his eyes open slowly.

"It's done." Ichigo says with satisfaction.

Of the three Aes Sedai, Siuan is the first to regain her voice. "What did you do Ichigo? W-what was it that we just witnessed?" She inwardly curses the slight hitch in her tone as those crimson orbs flash through her mind once more.

Still smiling, Ichigo lifts the smaller of the two blades and answers. "I wanted to make sure these blades never broke or got dull from combat, so…I infused my Reiatsu into them. Not as perfect as Nimaiya-san would have done, but the principal purpose is still the same with what I…what we have done."

"We?" Alanna questions after hearing the slight hesitation from Ichigo, clearly remembering the twin columns of energy they had just seen.

Looking at his minder, the orange-haired Shinigami gives her a wink. "Another story for another day Alanna Sedai. So, let's test these two out."

Getting to his feet first, Ichigo walks over to help each of the three women to their feet, starting with the Amyrlin and ending with Alanna. The Green Sister appears to have regained much of her former composure, using the opportunity to close the distance between them and huskily whispering into his ear. "In that case, I look forward to hearing your stories tonight Ichigo."

Smirking as he turns away from her, he responds loud enough for the other two women to hear him answer. "First you have to earn that right…Alanna Aes Sedai."

Watching Ichigo leave a gaping Alanna behind, Siuan frowns slightly at his retreating back. It is fairly obvious to her that Ichigo is avoiding answering their questions, making her wonder just what those two columns of energy are, and what else he is hiding from them...

Before she can question him further, she feels a touch on her shoulder and turns to see Leanne shaking her head at her. "I trust him." The taller Domani woman states simply.

Letting out a huff, Siuan decides to acquiesce to her friend's judgement. For now.

Turning back to Ichigo, she sees that he has opened the door and is now waiting for them to leave first. Giving the smirking young man a nod of thanks, Siuan exits the room, followed by Leane and then Alanna. Once they are out in the hallway, she sees their Warders still guarding the entrance, although the few Sisters who had accompanied them here earlier seem to have doubled in number during their time spent sequestered with Ichigo. Looking around the hallway at all the people gathered, she simply moves towards the training grounds, snapping at one of the Novices still waiting along the wall.

"Well, are they ready for us Child?"

"Ye-yes Mother!" The young woman shouts back with a deep curtsy.

"Good, now let us see what Ichigo can do with his new blades."

XXXX

Galad, Gawyn and Min stand apart from the rest of the crowd, watching as the last of the training dummies are set up and armored by workers from the Tower. More and more people have gathered to watch over the past couple of minutes, filling the air with their excited murmurs and a sense of eager anticipation.

Almost three quarters of an hour earlier, a Novice had run up to Hammar Gaidin during Galad and Gawyn's morning practice and started speaking with him quietly. Many of the young men training with them had slowed down their practice to watch as the older Warder's face changed to a rare expression of bemusement, before he gestured for several Tower Guardsmen to come to his side. A brief conversation was held, and three of the Tower Guards left hurriedly towards the direction of the White Tower. Turning to see his students watching him intently, the aged Warder had barked out an order to finish up their morning practice and clear the training yard, but withheld the reason for why they were doing so.

Min, who had been reading in one of the libraries nearby after failing to find Ichigo in his room or at the dining hall that morning, happened to overhear the commotion and joined the two Princes as they exited the field. She was curious as to what was going on and had asked the two brothers as much, especially when she saw the Tower Guards directing a group of workers who were carrying training dummies to the yard, another group of workers following them while carrying different pieces of armor.

"No idea Elmindreda." Galad answers her honestly as he passes his brother a canteen of water. "Training was halted after a young Novice came to see Hammar Gaidin, that is all we know."

The three of them continue to watch the activity until Min breaks the silence.

"Ten coppers say this has to do with Ichigo." She declares promptly.

Gawyn snorts as he takes a pull from the canteen, handing it back to his older half-brother when he is done. "No bet." He retorts good naturedly. "Stuff like this always involves Ichigo. Anyway, speaking of Ichigo..."

"What!?" Min all but demands as she grabs him by the lapels of his open shirt.

Rolling his eyes and pushing her back down, Gawyn begins to tell them of the conversation he had overhead between several Aes Sedai on his way down to the training yards, about a certain small confrontation down in the dining hall between Elaida Sedai, the Amyrlin Seat and...

"…And Ichigo." Gawyn watches in amusement as Min's head drops almost comically while his older half-brother pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He barely suppresses his laughter as both his brother and Min say the same thing at the exact same time. "What did he do this time!?"

Before he can continue to regale them of the rumors he had overheard, a sudden hush from the crowd alerts them to a change in the situation. Craning their necks to see what is happening, they get their answer when they see many people beginning to bow or curtsy to the figure at the head of the arriving group.

"It's the Amyrlin…Wait, is that Ichigo!?" Gawyn whispers to his brother and Min, the three of them having sank into their respective bows and curtsy as the group draws near.

"Looks like it, but what is that strapped to his back…and his waist?" Galad questions as the Amyrlin signals for everyone to rise and be at ease.

Seeing Ichigo standing with the Amyrlin, the Keeper of the Chronicles and Alanna Sedai, Min suddenly has to clutch Gawyn's arm as the visions she sees surrounding the orange-haired man suddenly begin to gain focus in her mind. The first one is no different from what she had already seen; the second one however becomes much easier for her to discern, and she easily identifies the figure she has only heard of in tales of the Aiel War.

'An Aiel…woman? Ichigo will get together with an Aiel spear woman!?' Min shudders at the thought of Ichigo and one of the legendary Far Dareis Mai - the Maidens of the Spear somehow becoming involved with each other, a recipe for disaster if she has ever seen one. 'Wait, wasn't she originally supposed to be with al'Thor?'

She nearly cringes at the realization that the same woman would originally have been Rand's third lover and her sister wife, but if she was right, that woman's future would be changing very soon and Ichigo was going to be the catalyst of that change. Sensing Gawyn's worry as he supports her arm, she pulls him down slightly and speaks lowly to him.

"Sorry Gawyn, I just had 'another one'." He gives her a sympathetic wince, patting her hand in understanding before going back to watch Ichigo and the others moving towards the five different practice targets that have been set up in the yard.

Galad watches in fascination as Ichigo separates from the group and approaches the first target. His keen eyes have already identified the swords strapped to Ichigo's side and back, and judging by the increasing levels of armor on each practice dummy, he has also deduced that Ichigo would be demonstrating the effectiveness of his weapons on each of the targets. All he has left is to see what Ichigo will do.

Watching Ichigo intently, he sees the orange-haired swordsman drop into a slightly crouched position with a hand placed on the hilt of each blade, but still barely sees what happens next as Ichigo somehow crosses the gap in the blink of an eye, slashing out at the target with both swords in hand before landing in a spinning crouch behind the target, both swords still poised to strike. Analyzing the move, he realizes he cannot block such an attack without first putting in some serious practice, and vows to do so at the earliest opportunity.

Min stares wide eyed as Ichigo straightens up and walks back to the target, poking it lightly with his longer blade and causing the training dummy to fall to pieces. Gasps coming from the crowd around her let her know that she is not the only one shocked by this display of skill; she even sees looks of surprise on the faces of several Warders, Hammar Gaidin included, and they immediately huddle together to discuss something.

"How?" She unconsciously asks out loud. "When did he draw his swords? I didn't even see him move!"

Galad answers her with genuine awe in his voice. "I-I had heard tales of Blademasters capable of cutting through their targets so swiftly that they would be left standing as if untouched…I never thought I'd actually see it happen myself, however."

"…Looks like our Ichigo has been holding back on us." Gawyn jokes half-heartedly, but they can hear the impressed awe in his voice as well. The three of them watch as Ichigo turns to the second target, one that has a leather jerkin covering the padded wood of its body, and he approaches it at a casual walk this time while sheathing his swords.

Drawing closer to the target, Ichigo suddenly seems to slide forward; with a single fluid motion he draws and slices the bottom half of the target open with his smaller white blade, before spinning around and, with a single downward stroke, drawing his longer black blade and cleaving the target in half from the shoulder to the hip.

Cheers starts to rise from the crowd, initiated by several of the more enthusiastic trainees under Hammar Gaidin, and their enthusiasm quickly spreads to the rest of their fellows, followed by the workmen and the more impressionable of the Novices and Accepted who are watching. Ignoring them, Ichigo is already flowing towards the next target; using his smaller blade, he easily thrusts his sword through the chain-mail armor as if it were made of nothing more than soft leather. The white blade shears through several more links as Ichigo tugs it out with a horizontal motion; swirling past the chain-mail target as the cheers grow into a roar, he doesn't even hesitate as he sprints forward and stabs the target wearing light plate armor using his longer blade, drawing cries of shock as the black blade pierces straight through the front of the breastplate and punches out through the back.

"How is that even possible Galad?" Gawyn nearly shouts out to his brother as the roar of the crowd grows to deafening levels. They watch as Ichigo rips his blade from the target with a spinning move that turns into an attack that cleaves it open from back to front. As the upper half of the target crashes to the ground, a hush falls on the crowd as Ichigo faces the last target, one that is clad and helmeted in heavy Shienaran horse armor.

Unknown to the audience, Ichigo is remembering what Shunsui had taught him once, a Kendo technique favored by the late Head Captain Genryūsai Yamamoto. Slipping his smaller blade into its scabbard while raising his longer blade high into the air, he suddenly grabs onto the hilt with both hands and, uttering a loud cry, takes a powerful step forward and crashes the blade straight through the pauldron, stopping several inches deep into the underlying breastplate.

In the stunned silence that follows, Hammar Gaidin's gruff voice rings out loud and clear. "He just killed the man wearing that armor, Mother." The aged Warder's remark to the Amyrlin prompts her and everyone else within earshot to turn their disbelieving gazes towards the Blademaster.

The screech of metal on metal immediately brings their attention back to Ichigo however. Sliding his blade free from the ruined armor, Ichigo draws his shorter blade again and stabs it straight through the visor of the helmet, before whirling around and decapitating the target with a single powerful stroke, his longer black blade shearing through the chain-mail armor protecting the neck and shoulders of the target with ease.

The three friends watch in breathless awe as Ichigo stares blankly at nothing for several seconds, his chest heaving slightly from his exertions, then as the helmet lands with a dull metallic thump, he twirls and slides both blades back into their scabbards without even looking, both swords being secured in place at the same time with a loud click. Almost as if galvanized by the sound, they burst out into loud cheers, their voices being drowned out by the crowd around them doing the exact same thing along with a storm of applause and whistling.

Pushing their way through the crowd, the trio are the first to reach the orange-haired swordsman as he turns around and greets them with a wide smile. Min grabs his right hand and stares up at him in wonder. "How did you do that!? I've never seen anyone who could wield a sword like that Ichigo, never!"

A forceful clap on the back alerts him to Gawyn's presence. "She's right Ichigo; no one that I know of has ever split plate armor with the same ease that you just showed. Is this what they teach you back home? Do you fight men wearing armor all of the time?" The barrage of questions keeps Ichigo from answering promptly, and he is interrupted by Galad clapping a hand on his shoulder as well.

"They are both correct Ichigo; that was simply the finest display of swordsmanship that I have ever witnessed." The sincere praise coming from the older Andoran Prince causes Ichigo to slip back into his old habits.

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, he colors slightly under the amused gazes of his three friends. "I-I guess so. I mean, yeah I've fought several men wearing armor before, and the hides of the creatures we fight are really tough, so I guess it's really not that big of a deal if you've done it before…I guess..."

"No big deal?" The four friends turn to see Hammar Gaidin approaching them along with a number of others Warders, among them Ichigo's teacher Simon Gaidin who has an impressed smirk on his face. The aged Warder moves over to the ruined Shienaran horse armor for a closer look and traces the large gash in the armor with a gloved finger. "If doing this is no big deal to you, Lord Shiba, I do have to wonder what kind of combat you have experienced in your lands."

Min feels Ichigo go rigid at the title that Hammar Gaidin calls him, and when she looks up at him, she briefly sees a figure with black hair and aqua-green eyes ghost over his form. "I-Ichigo?"

For some reason, Ichigo shoots a grimaced look towards the Amyrlin, before turning back to Hammar Gaidin with a pained expression. "Hammar…please…don't call me by that title, I don't want to be treated differently…"

The older man taps his pipe on his belt buckle, ignoring Ichigo's protests. "Do you honestly believe anyone here will treat you differently once they find out you really are a noble, Ichigo Shiba? Or will you treat them any differently if they knew? A man is not about titles Lord Shiba, it is about how he treats his fellow man, and from everything I have witnessed of your behavior, you are indeed one of the rare few nobles to actually deserve the name. I don't know why you try to hide your status Lord Shiba, but frankly you aren't fooling anyone, and word has spread anyway that the Amyrlin herself has acknowledged your Lordship. Or did my ears hear her wrongly, Ichigo Shiba?"

Frozen in mortification at Hammar Gaidin outing him in front of his friends and a large audience, Ichigo hears his spirits laughing at him from inside his inner world.

" ** _It seems that this man is rather cunning, Ichigo; not only has he openly declared your nobility to all who would listen, he has also cornered you by bringing in the Amyrlin's name... Now you won't be able to deny it without calling either yourself or the Amyrlin a liar._** " Yhwach is clearly impressed by this checkmate, and even Ichigo has to grudgingly agree that it is well played.

" ** _In either case, the man is not incorrect in his assumptions about you Ichigo: you have never treated anyone unfairly because of your status as a noble of Soul Society, maybe it is simply time for you to accept that part of your life and deal with it openly._** " The Quincy Zanpakutō's words only serve to reinforce those of the Warder.

Expecting Zangetsu to tease him about being this, Ichigo's other half surprises him with a serious comment. " **Both are right King; despite everything you've done, you have never once used or abused your power as a noble to screw over the little people.** " A sly grin flashes through Ichigo's mind. " **Or do we have to remind you of the day you…** "

'I get it, I get it! Sheesh, you two are worse than Yoruichi and Shunsui about this noble stuff! Not that I'm gonna change anything and you two know that, but I guess maybe I can't just ignore it anymore. Now that the cat's out of the bag, I just have to deal with it.'

Shaking his head inwardly, Ichigo looks at the older man who is still patiently waiting for his reply.

"You win Hammar Gaidin: I'm not going to deny it any further. Just because I'm a noble won't change who I am, my first and only duty is to protect those who need my strength when they can't defend themselves. I was given the name of 'he who protects' in my native tongue, and that is what I will continue to do; I will continue to serve as a protector - today, tomorrow, and every day after."

Nodding once in approval, Hammar turns to the crowd of Warders behind him and raises his eyebrow. "Regarding the other thing, do we have a consensus?"

Ichigo leans over to Galad and whispers fiercely into the Prince's ear. "What the hell is going on Galad?"

"I have no idea…Lord Ichigo." The older Andoran Prince grins at seeing the twitch on his friend's face when he enunciates the noble title.

"Dammit Galad, this ain't time for joking around…" Ichigo is cut off by Min's faux-innocent reply.

"But Lord Ichigo, we honestly don't have a clue as to what is happening, am I not right Prince Gawyn?"

Gawyn grins widely at Ichigo as he joins in with his own teasing remark. "Of course Lady Elmindreda, we would never fool around and withhold pertinent information from our Lord Ichigo."

As the three of them burst into laughter, Ichigo just stands there with a twitch in his eyes. "You're asses, each and every one of ya…" He grumbles at their teasing. "Just because I didn't tell you guys doesn't mean I would ever treat you differently."

Bringing her laughter under control, Min squeezes Ichigo's hand reassuringly as she turns her attentions back the revealed Lord. "You will explain why you hid that from us tonight, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo is about to agree when a sudden realization hits him. "Ah, about tonight…I sort of…well you see…I am taking Alanna Aes Sedai to dinner tonight, remember? And…I might not get back until late…so…tomorrow?" Seeing his friends grinning and wagging their eyebrows at him this time, he huffs at them in annoyance. "Screw you guys…"

Any witty comeback by Gawyn is cut off as the Amyrlin approaches them. Before they can say or do anything however, Simon Gaidin steps forward to join the Amyrlin, a bundle of cloth being held in his arms.

The Amyrlin first looks to Leane Sedai - the Keeper of the Chronicles, and then to Alanna Sedai - Ichigo's current minder. Seeing both women nod to her in confirmation, Siuan turns to face Ichigo, and she is joined moments later by Leane who stands at her shoulder while bearing the Keeper's staff of office.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, please step forward." Leane's voice is stern and commanding, some usage of the One Power allowing her voice to carry clearly across the entire yard. A hush falls rapidly on the crowd as they observe this newest event happening.

Looking confused by the command, Ichigo slowly walks towards the Amyrlin, all the while wondering what is going on. When he is an arm's length away from them, Leane raises a hand to halt him.

"Kneel, Ichigo, and lower your head."

Unlike the previous command, Ichigo is not so willing to follow this one. Frowning at them, he is about to refuse when he sees the look in their eyes. Both Leane and Siuan are giving him looks of encouragement, Leane more so than Siuan, as the latter has to maintain her semblance of neutrality. Glancing to the side, he sees Alanna wearing a similarly hopeful expression and discreetly gesturing for him to go along with it.

At this point, his Zanpakutō spirits decide to chip in with their comments. " ** _The command to kneel seems more of a formality than anything else, Ichigo._** " Yhwach remarks thoughtfully. " ** _Perhaps you should see what they are offering before you reject it?_** "

" **Yeah, get on with it already Kingy.** " Zangetsu adds in a bored tone. " **It's not like they can force ya into anything without your say-so. Besides, you trust those three women, don't ya?** "

Zangetsu's comment is what seals the deal for him. Although he has had his fair share of bickering with them, he does indeed trust Siuan, Leane and Alanna not to betray him or force him into a situation that is bad for him.

With only brief hesitation on his part, Ichigo sinks to one knee before the Amyrlin, and he does not miss the look of relief on their faces. This time, it is Siuan who speaks to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, for your skill in combat and swordsmanship, the Gaidin and the Captains of the Tower Guard have judged you worthy of bearing the mark of the Heron…"

'What!?' Ichigo's mind screams out. By 'mark of the Heron', he can only think of one thing the Amyrlin is referring to, and from the murmurs of the crowd it seems that other people have also come to that same conclusion.

Siuan simply gives him a knowing smile. "... Rise, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, Blademaster of Seireitei! May you bear your new title with dignity and honor."

Slowly at first, then rapidly picking up in pace, the crowd begins to clap and cheer for their newest Blademaster. Despite Tar Valon having its fair share of Blademasters, such individuals are still extremely rare, with less than a hundred Blademasters in total being acknowledged throughout the entire Westlands. It speaks volumes of his potential and skill for Ichigo to have attained the title at such a young age.

Looking both pleased and embarrassed by his new title, Ichigo rises to his feet amidst a storm of applause with a genuine smile on his face. He sees both Leane and Siuan giving him warm smiles, with the Amyrlin breaking character for just a moment; behind them, Alanna is beaming at him, and he can hear his friends cheer for him even over the din of the crowd.

Returning her face to its neutral mask, the Amyrlin raises her hand for silence. Once the noise of the crowd has died down again, she begins to speak.

"Blademaster Ichigo, it would greatly please me if you were to join the ranks of our Warders. The White Tower can only benefit by having a capable warrior such as yourself fighting against the Shadow alongside our forces." She lets the statement hang in the air for a long moment, secretly enjoying the look of near-panic on Ichigo's face, then she continues before he can say anything.

"Unfortunately, being a Warder symbolizes a bond that is shared with an Aes Sedai; it is not a title that can simply be granted, neither is it an undertaking to be performed lightly. You would be wise to remember that."

" **... No kidding.** " Zangetsu mutters inside his head, and Yhwach hums in agreement. The two Zanpakutō spirits had been silent since the announcement of his Blademaster title, but it seems that this latest announcement have prompted them to speak again.

Ichigo finds himself glancing towards Alanna. The Green Sister had made it clear right from the start that she eventually hoped to bond him as her Warder. Considering that she already has two Warders of her own, how seriously does she actually take the Warder bond?

Before he can continue this line of thought, Siuan's voice brings him back to the present.

"Instead, I have a different offer for you. In light of the skills you have shown us today, I would like you to join our Tower Guard as an independent instructor, with a rank equivalent to that of a Captain - the same rank that you hold among your people. Your duty would be to instruct our men in your way of fighting, as well as to serve as protector of our people."

The Amyrlin then focuses on Ichigo with a serious look on her face. "What say you, Lord Shiba? Will you join in our fight against the Shadow, and wield your swords in defense of the Light?"

Their surroundings seem to fade away at her words, and he, Zangetsu and Yhwach feel a sudden shift in their world, as if their purpose for being here suddenly becomes clearer. Numerous paths seem to stretch out ahead of them, but whichever the path they choose, one thing remains constant.

" **... We're going to need allies, King…** " Zangetsu comments.

" ** _Indeed._** " Yhwach is not far behind in expressing his feelings. " ** _While these Aes Sedai may do things in ways that remind us of Urahara-san, I believe their general intentions do align with ours, Ichigo, especially in defending the helpless and the innocent._** "

Slowly lifting his head, Ichigo knows that right now he is standing at a very important crossroads, one that will greatly shape his future to come. In the end, only one choice stands out to him.

"I accept, Mother."

XXXX

"What is it called again Ichigo?" Min asks as she watches the two servants help the young Lord put on the last pieces of his strange clothing.

"A Shihakushō Elmindreda. It's the uniform I wear back home. Leane Sedai and Siuan Sedai cornered me last week about the types of clothing I wore back home, and when I brought up the clothes I was originally wearing when I ended up here, they went out of their way to prepare a new set for me so I decided to wear it for my dinner with Alanna." Ichigo holds his arms out as the one of the servants wraps the obi around his waist, the other servant checking to ensure that the measurements taken were correct.

Gawyn, who is sitting at the small table Ichigo has in his room with his brother Galad, decides to shift the conversation away from Ichigo's unusual clothing to what he really wants to ask of his orange-haired friend. "Why did you hide the fact that you are really a noble Ichigo?"

Watching Ichigo's face in the reflection of the mirror, Gawyn sees a variety of emotions flicker across the young man's face before his brown eyes turn to him.

"When my Dad first met my Mom over twenty-five years ago, she saved his life from his enemy. Dad was in the military at that time, and he and Mom were on opposite sides of a long fought feud between their two factions. Later, he found out that Mom was dying from a serious illness, and he deserted the military to save her life, both of them fleeing to another land and choosing to hide who they were to live a simple and happy life. You can guess Dad's superiors weren't too happy about this, although he was officially only listed as 'Missing in Action'..." Ichigo sighs deeply, and his eyes take on a faraway look.

"...It wasn't until I got involved with the wars of my Dad's former homeland that I learned the truth about who I really was. After the last war, I chose to stay behind while my Dad went back to raise my younger sisters in our adopted homeland, even after receiving a pardon and having his nobility reinstated. I was allowed to visit them and they could come and see me anytime they wanted, and I did have my Dad's relatives looking out for me, so things worked out in the end. As it turns out, my Dad's Clan - the Shiba - are pretty laid back compared to most Noble Clans, especially the other Four Great Clans. We don't really flaunt our noble status; heck, most of us have normal jobs and hobbies. In contrast, unlike you guys, most of the nobles in my Dad's former homeland are real assholes and stuck-up fu…pricks, constantly talking about their nobility and looking down their nose at 'commoners'. Honestly, it's why I mouthed off to Elaida when she pushed my buttons this morning while I was trying to eat, I've taken too much of that crap from other nobles in my homeland to let it stand when some random woman tries to shove that same bullshit on me simply because of my friendship with you two. If she hadn't provoked me when she did, no one other than Alanna, Leane and the Amyrlin would know about it. Sorry…"

The three friends sit there in thoughtful silence as the servants' finish dressing Ichigo and take their leave.

"Wow." Gawyn finally says as he leans back in his chair. "Elayne, Galad and I have met some people who could barely qualify as being noble, and they all seem to have egos the size of a barn, yet you on the other hand seem almost…embarrassed about being one."

"It's not that I'm embarrassed Gawyn." Ichigo replies, then he points to his hair. "It's just that all my life I've always been targeted for being different, especially since my hair color is uncommon in my adopted homeland. I didn't need any extra grief that comes from being known as a noble, whether from those who are envious of my status, those who think I don't deserve it, or those who want to take advantage of it...so as a family we simply never flaunted the fact that we were nobles. Like I said, if I hadn't gotten involved in the wars that impacted my Dad's homeland, I would likely never have found out the truth about my heritage, and we wouldn't be having this conversation either."

Min, sensing the unhappy turn of the conversation, changes the topic by teasing Ichigo. "Do they also have 'arranged marriages' for nobles in your country Ichigo?"

Ichigo nearly trips and falls as he whirls around in shock, while Galad hands his brother a napkin after Gawyn nearly spits his wine out on him. The younger Andoran Prince accepts the napkin from his older brother, but keeps an irritated watch on a now grinning and unrepentant Min.

Deciding to turn the tables on their female friend, Ichigo walks over to her and leans over her slightly, looking her deeply in the eyes. "Why, Elmindreda Farshaw, are you hoping to have the Amyrlin Seat arrange a marriage between you and I? While I am flattered, I doubt that it would be fair to either one of your two suitors, both of whom I must assume love you very deeply. I can only imagine what anguish you must be suffering, knowing that those two poor men have both asked for your hand in marriage, yet understanding you must break the heart of either one. Knowing your suffering, I couldn't possibly add to your burden, yet take away the happiness that you will bring the man whom you eventually give your heart to. Alas, I must do my best and resist your succubus ways even if you deem to set your sights upon me now; this is all for your sake, dear Elmindreda."

Righting himself with a flourish, Ichigo turns on his heels and gives the three a lazy wave over his shoulder as he walks out of the room. "Later, see you in the morning."

After a few moments of stunned silence, Gawyn asks almost conversationally. "What do you think a succubus is, Galad? Do you think it is some kind of animal or creature from his lands?"

The older Andoran Prince hides his smile behind his glass of wine, taking a sip before answering his younger brother. "I believe, in the context of the conversation, that a succubus must mean a woman who charms men with promises, in…return…for carnal endeavors…"

Min, who is sitting in a daze, snaps out of it at those words and blushes furiously before leaping to her feet and tries to sprint for the door, only to have a prepared Galad easily grabbing hold of her.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO! I WILL KILL YOU!"

XXXX

Snorting as he hears the fading shouts from his room, Ichigo makes his way deeper into the Green Quarters of the White Tower. At first he isn't paying any attention, but when he is a third of the way to Alanna's room, he begins to notice that many of the Green Sisters are standing outside of their doors with their Warders close at hand, all of them watching him intently. Slowing his pace down, he pauses when he sees Adelorna Bastine beckoning towards him. As he approaches her, he notices three other Green Sisters standing behind her, only one of them whom he knows on sight, a dark-haired Aes Sedai named Rubinde Acedone.

"Bastine Sedai." He greets Adelorna politely.

"Ichigo. May I have a moment before you see Alanna?" Gone is the cheerful woman whom Ichigo greets almost every morning, and present instead is the woman whom he had accidentally learned from Alanna is actually the Captain-General of the Green Ajah.

"Of course Bas…"

She interrupts him. "Adelorna Sedai is fine when you are using your quarters here, Ichigo."

"Okay…Wait, what? My quarters?"

Seeing the confused understanding in his expression, Adelorna speaks again without mincing her words. "While Simon Gaidin is…or was your teacher Ichigo, his Aes Sedai belongs to the White Ajah, and the White Sisters are ones more suited for philosophy. They admit that you are better suited for the battlefield instead of idling away your time 'philosophizing' behind a book. I won't twist my words with you; we of the Green Ajah would rather see you bonded with one of us, a Green Sister, rather than any other Ajah, but we will not pressure you into making a decision. Just know that many of the Gaidin speak highly of you, and when asked, they often compare you to another member of their ranks."

"Another?" Ichigo becomes curious.

The Green Captain nods. "Among the Gaidin, there is one who stands above all others: his name is al'Lan Mandragoran, and he is last of the Malkieri Lords. Lan is bonded to a Sister of the Blue Ajah named Moiraine Damodred, the both of them have been away from the Tower for some time. Perhaps one day you will meet him Ichigo...If there is someone who you wish to truly test your skills of swordsmanship against, he will most certainly not disappoint you." Finishing with her explanation, Adelorna pauses and motions towards a Warder who is standing nearby.

"I believe out on the fields today, Mother had Simon Gaidin give you one of these: a Warder's cloak." The Warder helpfully turns around to display his strange, color-shifting cloak. "A Warder's Cloak is made out of fancloth Ichigo, it allows one to blend in with their surroundings if used correctly. While Warders are usually the only ones in possession of one these days, I believe Mother gave it to you for a purpose. If you need help with it, I'm sure Simon Gaidin or one of our Warders will be available to help you tomorrow." Giving her a nod of thanks, Ichigo thinks back to the bundle of cloth he had stashed inside of his closet. It seems that he might need to get in some practice using the Warder cloak quickly...

"Oh, one last thing before you go to Alanna...make sure you stop by the Head Clerk's office tomorrow and present them with this letter." She hands Ichigo an official-looking letter sealed with a green-waxed stamp.

Ichigo takes the letter and slowly rotates it in his hands before looking back up at the Green Sister questioningly.

"A stipend for you. Once a month you will receive gold and silver, just like any other who serve Tar Valon Ichigo. Don't spend it all in one place though…"

"…Or allow a certain Green Sister to spend it for me." Ichigo remarks amusedly.

"Speaking of which, you should go Ichigo. I do not wish to hear from Alanna that I stole any more of your time together. We will speak again tomorrow." She says as she makes a shooing motion for Ichigo to continue on his way.

Smiling as he gives her respectful nod, the Captain-General of the Green Ajah waits until the young man is gone from their sights. "Well, what do you think?"

Rubinde Acedone, strongest of the Green Ajah and one of their three Sitters of the Hall remarks dryly. "Heed my words Adel: that boy may be strong, but he is trouble. You can see in his eyes that he is one who does not bow to authority, and he will not be compelled against his will."

"Oh? He seemed polite enough to me." The Captain-General replies with good humor.

Shaking her head in exasperation, the senior Aes Sedai turns away, leaving behind one last comment. "If Alanna actually manages to bond that young man, she's going to have her hands full for years to come."

XXXX

Nearing Alanna's door, Ichigo slows his pace down when he doesn't see either Ihvon or Owein standing outside waiting. Finding it a little odd, Ichigo checks the hallway on both sides; while he sees several Sisters and their Warders standing around, neither of Alanna's Warders are anywhere in sight.

"Must be inside with Alanna." Ichigo mutters to himself as he turns back and knocks on the closed wooden door.

He hears her muffled voice calling out from inside. "Just one moment!"

Looking around once more, Ichigo feels the hair on the back of his neck standing on end when he suddenly realizes that all the Warders he had passed by earlier are suddenly missing. Turning to look the other way, he is met by the same thing: only the Green Sisters are visible, and all of them are not-so-discreetly watching him. Wondering what is going on, he is reminded of a similar situation by Yhwach.

" ** _Do you remember when Suì-Fēng Taichō told you she was going to test you, but never said what the test was Ichigo?_** " The Quincy spirit asks bluntly.

Looking down both ends of the hallway and feeling the goosebumps rising on his skin, the Shinigami responds. 'It does have that feel Oji-san.'

Zangetsu on the other hand scoffs at this development. " **Piece of cake King. Ain't like they can hide where they are, now that we know what to look for.** " The Hollowfied spirit was referring to the connection that all Warders have with their Aes Sedai, a connection that they can now sense.

Before Ichigo or Yhwach can respond, they hear the door they are standing in front of unlocking, then it swings opens to reveal a vision of wonder. Looking at the woman standing framed in the doorway, there is only one coherent word the three of them can come up with.

" ** _...Beautiful..._** "

Ichigo and his two Zanpakutō spirits dumbly take in the sight of the woman before them. Dressed in a form-fitting, light green silk dress that hugs her body and accentuates her womanly curves, a light yellow shawl embroidered with dark green vines is draped over her bare shoulders. Dangling from a gold chain halfway between her throat and her modestly covered chest is a simple emerald pendant, one which draws the eye from her slender neck to the subtle hint of her cleavage. Ichigo also notices that her long dark hair is slightly curlier than normal, and she is wearing just enough make-up to highlight her natural beauty.

Most of all, his eyes are drawn to the faint blush that is visible even on her dusky skin, the seemingly shy smile on her lips, and the pleased look in her compellingly dark orbs.

He doesn't know when his jaw started hanging open or when she had stepped forward, but he finds his mouth being gently closed by a smiling Alanna who admonishes him lightly. "Very unbecoming of a Lord to stare at a woman with such an expression, Lord Ichigo."

"Ah... wha-?" Ichigo stammers. "S-sorry about that, but…you look…incredibly beautiful Alanna-san." He can't help but be truthful with the woman standing before him.

Her smile widening, Alanna takes a step back and looks him up and down. Starting to feel self-conscious about his unconventional clothing, Ichigo rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "So, uh... not going to comment about my clothes?" He ventures, attempting to crack a joke to diffuse the tension.

Almost giggling, Alanna shakes her head. "No Ichigo, I was there when you designed this... Shihakushō, remember? I was also there when we had to remove the remains of the original one from your body so that we could heal you...Anyway, I was going to say that it looks really nice on you..." She reaches out and lightly places a hand on his chest, looking up into his eyes with a smile. "... Makes you look really exotic."

With an answering smile, Ichigo lifts one of his arms, never taking his eyes off of her face as she continues to smile and slips her arms around his. Guiding her away from the door, he is about to ask Alanna if she wants it closed when he feels her power briefly flare and her door close gently behind them. Smirking at the amusement dancing in her eyes, he shakes his head and leads her away.

" **Well,** **things certainly will become interesting tonight…** "

XXXX

Thomdril Merrilin accidentally plays the wrong note on his flute when he first spots the tall orange-haired man walk into the inn. His breath had hitched thinking it was the young man he had last seen in Cairhien the previous summer. However, when he sees the ageless face of the woman hanging on his arm, he knows it was just a trick of the light making him think it was Rand al'Thor from the Two Rivers.

XXXX

Ichigo winced when the bard hit a wrong note the moment he and Alanna walked in through the door of the Inn, the Whispering Wife. He had given Alanna a long look the moment he had seen the name of the inn, but she had expertly ignored his gaze by keeping her smiling face fixed forward and pulling him in. Standing inside the brightly lit room of the inn, Ichigo and Alanna are approached by a stout middle-aged man who bows deeply to them.

"How may I serve you Aes Sedai?" The proprietor, a man named Newl Matin, asks with the utmost respect in his voice.

Feeling a slight squeeze on his arm, Ichigo inwardly rolls his eyes as he takes the lead. "We'd like a table near the stage if possible, and two glasses of chilled wine before we decide on a meal."

Bowing once again, Newl motions for a young woman to approach. "Please seat these honored guests near the fireplace Dela."

"Yes Father." The young blonde-haired woman curtsies before leading them to a table set slightly apart from the others to offer a semblance of privacy, yet close enough to see and hear the white-haired man entertaining the patrons from a raised stage.

Once they arrive at the table, Ichigo pulls the first chair out and uses his hand to guide Alanna into her seat. Looking out the corner of his eye, he sees the young woman almost gushing over their actions; taking out a large silver coin from inside his Shihakushō, he presses it into the woman's hand. "Your best wine for us tonight if you please, Miss."

"Y-Yes! Yes, Milord!" The young blonde hurriedly curtsies and moves away in a rush towards a door leading to the back of the inn, her face burning with embarrassment up to the tips of her ears.

Pulling his own chair out, Ichigo sits down and then shifts himself until he and Alanna are close enough that they don't have to speak loudly and accidentally be overheard. He isn't surprised when she scoots her chair closer to him, giving him a playful smile when their elbows bump and returning her smile with one of his own. Less than three minutes later, the young blonde returns with two tall glasses filled with raspberry colored wine and places them on the table, before informing them of the available items for their meal.

"I'll have the smoked dry fish with mixed vegetables. How about you Alanna?" Ichigo turns to see the Aes Sedai deep in thought before she answers.

"I'll have the fish also, but I'd like a light cream sauce on the side and the fresh vegetables steamed lightly. Also, please have a bottle of the same wine brought to our table."

The young blonde takes down their orders before giving them both a deep curtsy. "Your meals won't be long Aes Sedai, Milord, so please enjoy your time here at the Whispering Wife."

Watching the young blonde return to the kitchens with their orders, Alanna lets out a light laugh as she picks up her glass of wine and takes an appreciative sip. "To think, that beyond these walls there are places we can't even set foot in without hiding our identities. But here in Tar Valon, we are treated almost normally, even respectfully."

Ichigo watches as she takes another sip of her wine before she surprises him. "Thank you Ichigo, it has been a while since I've had a casual night out."

His eyes widen at this statement. "Don't Ihvon and Owein…"

The Green Sister shakes her head as she looks over at him. "We live separate lives when we are here at Tar Valon, Ichigo. I know that they have lovers here, and I don't interfere with that or impose upon their lives. When we are sent out on missions beyond the White Tower, all we have is each other out there, and we keep our focus on completing the mission and returning home safe and sound. So having a night like this where I can relax and enjoy myself is quite a breath of fresh air for me."

"I'm glad that I could do this for you, even if I had your two Warders watching over me last night." Ichigo smirks when Alanna gives him a startled look before smiling into her glass.

"How did you know?" She asks him curiously. "I know they were taking pains to be discreet..."

Lifting his glass up, the orange-haired Shinigami glances around to make sure no one is within earshot before answering. "I can sense the connection of Warders to their Aes Sedai Alanna. I can't see it, but I can feel it. If this was five years ago, I wouldn't have been able to tell because I was terrible at sensing these types of things. Now though… pretty easy."

" **Sure…easy now.** " Zangetsu scoffs at him. " **Having two masters of Shunpo throwing knives at you from a thick ass forest until you could pick out where they were hiding does speed up the learning curve some…** "

Yhwach comments next. " ** _I believe Shinji and Hachigen's threats of having Hiyori transferring into Squad Thirteen were also a decisive factor in his unusually fast ability to learn, Zangetsu._** "

'Ah, guys, I am trying to have a quiet meal with Alanna-san, not have the worst months of my life replaying in my mind and thus ruining my meal before it even gets here. So shut it!'

After sensing his two spirits retreat into his inner-world while chuckling, Ichigo finds Alanna staring at him intently. "Where do you go when your eyes become so unfocused, Ichigo?"

Crap. He isn't ready to answer this question yet. "Nowhere in particular, Alanna-san…"

"No more -san Ichigo. I would like to think we are past that by now." She says as she rests her hand gently on his. The look in her eyes indicate she doesn't buy his excuse, but she is willing to let it go for now; he gives her a look of gratitude in return.

"Okay then...Alanna." Without the honorific, her name feels different on his tongue somehow. "So, what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Can you tell me what your life is like?" The dark-haired Aes Sedai asks with genuine curiosity.

"Paperwork." Ichigo deadpans and then takes a long sip of his wine. "Mindless, useless, copious amounts of paperwork, some of which I still don't know what I am signing for."

"What do you mean by 'paperwork'? I don't understand, Ichigo." Alanna asks with confusion evident on her face.

Ichigo chuckles lowly at her expression. "As you know, I'm a Captain back where I'm from. The bane of every seated officer back home is having to fill out reports, requisitions, transfer requests to and from squads, time off requested and given, mission assignments, and so on and so forth. Mountains of it on any given day…"

Alanna looks startled, before she laughs out loud. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that Captains here do not have much paperwork to fill in, mainly a duty roster and keeping inventory of any equipment you are assigned. Of course, you are also held responsible for any mistakes made by you or your subordinates, so unless you are very confident you'll probably end up taking lots of notes..."

Neither one of them remembers when it was that their food arrived, nor when they had emptied their first three bottles of wine. So engrossed were they in sharing stories of their lives that they are jolted out of their own little world when the sound of music begins playing at a brisk pace. Shifting in their seats to watch, Ichigo and Alanna are both shocked to see how full the inn had become and how there was a space being cleared out in the middle of the room where couples are standing on the sides in wait.

"Do you know how to dance Ichigo?" Alanna asks wistfully as she watches the happy and excited faces of the couples getting ready to dance.

Seeing her expression, Ichigo gives her a small smile. "No, but seeing that this is part of our night together, I'm sure you can teach me the steps right?" He replies while standing up and holding his hand out to her.

Surprise flits across her face at first then her face positively glows as she accepts his hand, allowing him to guide her to the open floor. She speaks to several of the couples beside them and soon learns what songs are normally played during the hours when there are no gleemen to entertain them. As soon as the musicians begin playing a fast paced tune, Ichigo bows to the curtsying Alanna, before taking her hand and following her simple instructions as well as taking other cues from the couples dancing around them. By the third song, he has begun to move instinctually to the beat and soon he and Alanna are right in the center of the dance floor. Not caring how he has suddenly learnt the moves for the dance, he focuses solely on the woman in his arms as they move and twirl along with the other patrons of the inn.

Ichigo actually feels a bit let down when the musicians call for a brief respite to allow the featured bard to take his place once again on the stage. Watching the white-haired man limp slightly towards the dais, Ichigo frowns at seeing the injury and recognizing that it was earned in combat, wondering where the old man could have gotten it from. Looking up from his observation, he is taken aback when he sees the bard glaring at him with an expression of open hostility, then turning brusquely away from him. Finding the action both odd and unsettling, Ichigo looks for the young blonde who had served them earlier; upon seeing her, he waves her over to them.

"Yes, Milord, how may I help you?" She asks him politely once she reaches his side.

Keeping his back turned to the white-haired gleeman, he describes what he had seen and asks if it is normal for the man to look so hostile.

Dela frowns and sneaks a look back at the gleeman. "Thom probably thought you were feeling pity for him because he can no longer walk without a limp. I overheard him talking it about with my older brother when they were sharing a late-night drink, he says that he received it saving two young men's lives and he wears the injury with pride. Because of that he tends to take offense whenever people pity him for his limp, and he does get quite angry at times. I apologize for Thom's actions Milord, if you wish we will discount your meals and drinks for his rudeness..."

Ichigo waves off her apology. "Actually, can you deliver a message for me?" He asks, fishing several coins out of his pocket and handing them over to the young blonde before whispering his instructions into her ear.

A look of surprise crosses the young woman's face and she turns to face him once more. "Of course Milord, thank you." She curtseys to him deeply before moving through the thick crowd towards the stage, quickly disappearing from view.

"Ichigo?" Alanna's curiosity is evident in her voice, having respected his privacy by not eavesdropping on the exchange between him and the young woman.

Still keeping his back to the stage, the orange-haired young man leans forward and explains. "Just giving an apology Alanna."

She glances to the stage only to see the white-haired man leaning his head down to speak to their blonde server; when she points towards their table, she sees a look of surprise cross his face and he looks towards them, his eyes resting on Ichigo's back with surprising sharpness. Alanna tilts her head as she takes in the face of the gleeman, a memory tickling the back of her mind, but before she can identify it the gleeman does a sweeping bow towards her and Ichigo before turning to face his audience once more.

"Tonight I bring you the tragic tale of Manetheren and the betrayal of their loveliest Queen and bravest King…"

Ichigo is barely able to contain his gasp as a sharp pain punches through his skull, hidden memories rising to the forefront and forcing him to witness the true history of the fabled lost Kingdom of Manetheren. Twice betrayed by their supposed allies, yet fighting bravely to the last man, he listens as the gleeman's words match the visions that are pounding away in his head: a tale of love and loss, of treachery and honor. For what feels like hours on end, he watches in rapt attention as the mesmerizing voice of the gleeman brings life to the visions in his mind, allowing him to personally witness the fall of Manetheren in all its tragic glory. As the gleeman's rendition of the story slowly comes to an end, words rise unbidden to Ichigo's lips and his voice echoes out into the silence of the room.

"Carai an Ellisande. Al Ellisande. Mordero daghain pas duente cuebiyar. Al Ellisande."

For the Honor of the Rose of the Sun. The Rose of the Sun. Fear of death holds not my heart. The Rose of the Sun.

Those words, filled with grief and loss, strike deeply into the hearts of those who are listening. For a brief moment they glimpse a lone Manetheren soldier, standing against a sea of Trollocs with nothing but the sword in his hand and the courage in his heart. Facing his death without retreating one step, his image fades away with the echoes of Manetheren's last warcry, and many an eye finds itself suddenly moist.

As Ichigo's words fade, Alanna Mosvani blinks back her tears, hands rising in surprise to touch the wetness on her cheeks. Despite having heard Ichigo speak in the old Tongue before, this is the first time she has ever heard him speak with such profound sadness and respect, and she can't help but feel her heart aching for him even in memory.

Snapping back to his senses, Ichigo realizes he had spoken out loud when he sees every eye in the room turned towards him. Springing to his feet, Ichigo's eyes immediately seek out the gleeman and he bows deeply in apology.

"Sorry…the story…I got carried away there at the end, again sorry about that." He apologizes to the gleeman before straightening up, rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

Looking startled by Ichigo's apology, the gleeman begins to laugh suddenly and he claps one hand on his knee, speaking loud enough for the entire room to hear. "I have never had anyone finish one of my tales as eloquently as you did, young Lord. Your Aes Sedai is a lucky woman to have found a Warder of your intelligence." As the attention of the crowd is drawn once more to the young-seeming couple, he feels the Aes Sedai's eyes studying him intently.

Seeing everyone's attention on them, Alanna smiles demurely before leaning forward and clasping Ichigo's hand "Oh, he isn't my Warder yet Master Gleeman, the young Lord is still making me chase after him." Ichigo's head snaps back to stare incredulously at the Green Sister who simply gives him a mischievous wink.

This byplay effectively breaks up any remaining solemnity from the moment; as the crowd bursts into laughter, the couple quickly find themselves being swamped by cheerful encouragement and well-wishes. Calls for more dancing follow soon after, and as the musicians who return to the stage strike up a merry tune, Ichigo finds himself once again being dragged out onto the dance floor by his companion. Pressing her body up against him, Alanna whispers softly into his ear.

"I mean it Ichigo; you are worth the risks I face, even though I know you are still keeping things from me, from all of us. I believe that my life is tied to yours somehow...While these feelings are strange to me, even when I thought I had someone else to consider, I knew the moment I set my eyes upon you that you are the only one there is for me."

He actually feels relieved that she spoke to him truthfully of her intentions and with such heartfelt honesty. The last women to have done so were Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng, and he had never regretted what he had shared with them. Taking Alanna's hands in his, he pulls her tighter into his embrace, brushing away a stray strand of hair from her ear before speaking softly into it.

"Then let the chase begin."

XXXX

Returning to Alanna's quarters several hours later, Ichigo has to support the giggling and slightly tipsy Green Sister while trying to hush her. "Shushh dammit, you'll get us busted Alanna."

"Sooo what!" She giggles with laughter, her body leaning heavily against his.

Hearing a door creaking open somewhere, Ichigo hurriedly pushes open the door to her quarters and helps her inside without anyone the wiser. Looking around, he lets out a groan when he realizes that neither of her Warders are present again, then he looks over to the inner door of her quarters. "Hey, light a candle or something would ya?"

Alanna obligingly holds her hand out and creates a blue ball of light on the palm of her hand. The somewhat eerie glow pushes back the darkness, allowing Ichigo to guide her into her bedroom and sit her down on her bed. Seeing the unlit candles in their stands, he looks around for something to light them with when suddenly there is a flicker of power and they are all lit by tongues of flame.

"Opps, forgot you can't use your powers the same way we can Ichigo…" The faint rustle of cloth and the sultry way she is speaking has Ichigo turning around slowly, almost mechanically to face the Aes Sedai.

He had his suspicions right from the start, but he still finds himself at a complete loss for words when he sees Alanna standing behind him wearing nothing but a sheer gown, the translucent fabric doing absolutely nothing to hide her from him. Having experienced this before and thus knowing what to expect, Ichigo moves slowly to the woman until he finally steps into her personal space, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Alanna…are you certain you want this?" His eyes remain focused on hers, gauging her emotions, but he is unable to decipher the last emotion he sees running through their depths before she lifts one hand and tangles it with his hair, sliding it behind his head.

Pulling him forward until their bodies are fully pressed up against each other, she brushes her lips against his, looking at him with conviction in her eyes. "I want this Ichigo."

Sealing her mouth with another kiss, he doesn't resist as she gently pulls him to her bed.

XXXX

"Just one more hour Ichigo, please…." Alanna playfully whines out as Ichigo exits her washroom, pulling his kosode over his shoulders.

" **Wow, three times last night and once this morning…. you stud you.** " Zangetsu cackles in his mind.

Yhwach thankfully keeps his opinions to himself, but Ichigo is surprised by the sense of contentment that is coming from the Quincy half of his Zanpakutō. Staring at the beautiful woman with disheveled hair sprawled across her bed under a thin sheet, he shakes himself out of his stupor and finishes getting dressed, retrieving his obi from the floor and fastening it around his waist. Bending down, he places a chaste kiss on Alanna's lips.

"Unlike you, I have to meet up with Gawyn, Galad and Elmindreda for breakfast. I also have to give Elmindreda a book and some papers to return back to Bilal Sedai that she lent me last week. After that I have been asked by Siuan-san to teach some basic unarmed combat to the other trainees and some of the Tower Guard." Ichigo says as he looks around for his Zori.

"Ichigo, remember what we talked about last night. Elayne Trakand will be the first Andoran Queen in centuries to openly sit upon a throne as an Aes Sedai, just as her ancestors once did when Andor was first founded. I know that both Prince Galad and Prince Gawyn are close to you, but you need to make them understand how important it is for Tar Valon and more importantly, for Andor that she succeeds in obtaining her shawl." Despite her naked and disheveled state, Alanna still manages to pull off the regal Aes Sedai look while resting against her pillows, her eyes focused on her younger lover.

Finding the missing half of his Zori under the bed, Ichigo sits on the edge and puts on both sandals. "I get it Alanna, I really do, but you also have to see it from our point of view. We are the big brothers and protectors of our families. Trust me, if Karin or Yuzu went missing like the way Elayne did, I would have pulled the White Tower down around Siuan's head if she tried to feed me that cock and bull story about a penance trip. Trying to hide anyone's sibling or what happened to them is a good way to earn lifelong enemies Alanna...I had my family used against me once, and it ended in death for the person who tried it against me. Gawyn and Galad have a right to know whether or not their sister is alive and well, and if not, they should know exactly where she is so they can go to her and help her."

"Even if it means their deaths?" Alanna remarks with such severity it causes him to pause.

Turning towards the woman he had spent the night with, Ichigo takes her hand in his while answering her with full seriousness. "Even if it means their deaths, it is still their right; don't take it away from them. My best friend once told me the story about how my own cousin died avenging his wife... His wife was murdered by a Hollow, and when he went to fight her murderer, he found himself outmatched and getting beaten badly. My best friend wanted to interfere, but their Captain held her back and made this statement to her: 'There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, it must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride. Right now…He is fighting for his pride. His wife's pride…his men's pride…Most importantly…his own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness…and let him fight alone like this…'."

Seeing her unconvinced look, he smiles wryly at her and rubs his thumb along the back of her hand, his gaze growing distant as visions of his fight with Grand Fisher become vivid in his mind. "I didn't understand why at first either... why she told me this story, or why my cousin chose to fight and die alone... not until much later when I fought to avenge my mother on the Hollow who had killed her years before. Rukia had every right to interfere with my fight but she didn't. She wanted to fight beside me, but she held herself back and watched even though she was afraid that I would lose, afraid that I would die. In fact, I was getting my ass kicked pretty badly by Grand Fisher and I came close to defeat, but I didn't lose and I didn't die like my cousin. I didn't win either, but I inflicted enough damage that the bastard was forced to flee with serious wounds."

Feeling Alanna's dark-eyed gaze weighing heavily on him, he pauses to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Truth is, if Rukia had come to my assistance back then... I'm not sure what I would have done. We might have driven off Grand Fisher much easier, maybe even killed him, but there would probably always be a hollow feeling in my heart, knowing that I wasn't strong enough to avenge Kaa-chan with my own two hands, and I may have even resented Rukia for denying me the chance to avenge her myself. I won't ever know."

His voice trails off quietly, and he feels her squeeze his hand in comfort. Finally, she asks him a question which he hadn't been expecting.

"So, what happened to Grand Fisher? Did you manage to avenge your mother in the end?"

Ichigo gives her a grim smile that borders on feral. "Grand Fisher was unlucky enough to bump into Dad. I heard that he never even got the chance to scream."

For several minutes there is silence between them until Alanna breaks the quiet. "I'll ask Mother to send for you if I can convince her that it is in all our best interests to inform the Princes of their sister's whereabouts. I won't promise to make it happen Ichigo, but I promise I will try."

"That is all I can ask for. Thanks." He leans down and kisses her gently, then deepens it as she reciprocates, her arms snaking around his neck and pulling him close while their tongues duel fiercely until they are forced to break apart for air.

Panting harshly, the Green Sister gives him a smoldering look before admonishing him playfully. "For someone in a hurry, you do not seem to be moving very fast Ichigo."

"Vixen. Until later Alanna." He kisses her cheek before moving over to the door of her bedroom. Waiting until she pushes herself off the bed and sashays into her washroom with only a robe thrown over her shoulder, he opens the door to her outer quarters and freezes when he sees Owein sitting at the table and reading a book, while Ihvon lounges near the cold fireplace with a pipe in his hand.

"Ah…hey guys?" He manages to utter out, a dull flush creeping up his neck.

"Good morning Ichigo." Owein replies without looking up, while Ihvon gives him a simple nod of his head.

Alanna's voice calls out from inside her bedroom. "I need some breakfast! I'm famished after last night!"

The two Warders look up, then look at Ichigo. Stunned by Alanna's near-proclamation of their bedroom activities, Ichigo palms his face before shaking his head and complaining about how difficult the women in his life are. The two Warders simply watch in amusement as Ichigo trudges over to the outer door, laughing quietly to themselves as he leaves Alanna's quarters while continuing to mutter to himself.

Once the door closes, Alanna comes out of her room wearing a simple long robe of dyed-green cotton to cover her body and takes a seat at the same table as Owein. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, she picks at some of the fruit lying in a bowl in the middle of the table, absently rolling them about and playing with them. Ihvon joins his fellow Warder and his Aes Sedai at the table, and when he is seated as well, Alanna looks over at her writing desk inside her bedroom and smiles at the sight of the quill still resting inside the ink jar.

"He is definitely the one who wants to be chased."

Seeing the looks of confusion on the faces of Owein and Ihvon, it is all she can do to suppress her laughter.

XXXX

Walking down the hallway to his quarters, Ichigo stops before a familiar door and knocks on it twice. Moments later, Adelorna Bastine opens the door and, seeing Ichigo standing there, asks him to join her inside her quarters. As he does so, he notices the same three Green Sisters from the day before sitting inside at a large table covered with trays and plates of food.

"Would you like some breakfast Ichigo? I'm sure after the night you had, you must be hungry?" The Green Ajah's Captain-General asks him teasingly.

Giving a slight grin and a tip of his head to acknowledge her words, Ichigo replies politely. "I have a prior arrangement with Prince Galad, Prince Gawyn and Lady Elmindreda, Bastine Sedai. We try and have breakfast every morning together before we males have to leave for our training, and our fair Lady Elmindreda hides away from her suitors."

Two of the Green Sisters laugh at that while the third Sister simply rolls her eyes in annoyance. "She should just pick one and put an end to this foolishness. I don't see why Mother is pampering her when she would normally have had her switched by now and told to pick one."

"Well since she is Mother's problem, let her deal with it." Bastine replies candidly. "Now as for you Ichigo, why have you stopped by my quarters so early?" She asks with curiosity.

He digs into his Shihakushō and pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment. "I figured you might like to read this after I leave. Well, good day to you Bastine Sedai, Aes Sedai."

Ichigo nods politely to them before he turns and leaves the room without waiting for a reply. Adelorna shakes her head and joins her Sisters at the dining table. Unrolling the parchment, she begins to read while taking a bite of her food, but her fork suddenly clatters to her plate as she grabs the parchment with both hands and begins to read the rest of what is written on it. Finally reaching the bottom of the parchment, she barks out an amused laugh and hands it over to Faiselle Darone to read next. When the Green Sitter has finished reading, she hands it over to the next Sitter for the Green Ajah with a slight smile on her face. Farnah Sadaou and Rubinde Acedone exchange a look at this and read the parchment together in Farnah's hands. When they are done, Rubinde chuckles softly as she returns the parchment to Adelorna.

"She had to have told him Adelorna, how else could he have done it? No Warder has ever noticed more than ten or twelve Gaidin when they were tested, yet this list contains the location and description of every single one who was sent…it can't be possible; no one, no one has ever spotted every single one of their watchers."

The Captain-General of the Green Ajah turns to face the door that Ichigo had left through. "That would be true, if I had told Alanna I was going to test him or who would be going. I didn't tell her because Ichigo hasn't yet been bonded with her, so there was no need for her to know, much less suspect that he would be tested. Yet, he not only figured it out somehow, he also identified all of our Warders, and what I find most particularly surprising is that he knew I was the one he had to come and see about it. No, my Sisters, this is no coincidence...I believe we may have our very own ta'veren in our midst."

XXXX

In the three weeks since his demonstration, Ichigo found himself in a familiar position of command once again as he surveyed the three rows of men practicing their katas. He could occasionally hear Gawyn or Galad offering advice or outright correcting some of the younger men with their forms. Galad had picked up the basics quicker than Gawyn had, but both Princes were exceptionally quick in learning the basic forms to help him teach the growing numbers of men attending their sessions, and he had even begun to teach a few of the Green Sisters in private after their dinner hour most days, the Aes Sedai having quickly seen the benefits of having something to fall back on when they could not or would not use the One Power in the presence of others. These lessons however were never mentioned in the presence of any of the Ajah's outside of the Green's quarters. It was almost as blasphemous as mentioning the Black Ajah in the White Tower.

As he stood ready to call for a break, a young Novice hurried up to Ichigo's side and handed him a sealed letter. After taking it from the young woman's hand, he noticed her waiting at his side.

"There's more?" He asked the suddenly blushing woman as she fidgeted next to him.

"I-Ichigo, Mother asked me to wait and escort you to her quarters. It is only proper that you have an escort to meet with her in her private offices." The young girl, Else Grinwell, replied with a mild stammer.

Opening the letter, Ichigo scans it rather quickly and a small smile forms on his lips. Folding the letter back up, he whistles loudly to his trainees. "Break! Galad, Gawyn get them back into lines in thirty minutes. I should be back by then."

Gawyn raises his hand while answering him back. "Okay Ichigo."

Galad gives him a studied look, specifically the letter in his hand before nodding his head in answer.

Turning to face the Novice, Ichigo nods at her. "Lead the way." He promptly follows behind the plump young woman in white as she leads him towards the Tower.

Once they are in the hallway and heading upwards to the Amyrlin's office, Ichigo begins to wonder what Siuan wants to see him about so suddenly. So far the only thing of interest has been the appearance of White Cloaks gathering near the bridge and nearby villages and towns. He, of course, was forbidden to ride with the Tower Guards to confront them because of his brief display of anger when he first learnt of them from Leane that night.

" **She probably wants to know how the men are doing with your training King.** " Zangetsu says to put his wielder at ease.

'Perhaps Zangetsu…Yhwach?' Ichigo questions his other Zanpakutō spirit.

" ** _I believe your recent inquiries into dreams is a possible reason for her wishing to meet with you Ichigo. Several of the books match the memories we have of a place known as Tel'aran'rhiod, or the World of Dreams as it is more commonly called now. Whatever the reason you are seeing this person, it may be a connection she hinted at a few days ago when you mentioned it to her._** " Yhwach says with a hint of reservation.

'Well whatever it means, I just want to know if this has something to do with Min's viewing of me and…Ah shit!' Ichigo grabs the Novice escorting him by the arm, ignoring her surprised squeak and pulling her behind him as he places himself between her and the two women now fully appearing from the curve of the hallway.

Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan and Silviana Brehon stop the moment they notice they are not alone in the hallway. A sneer forms on the Red Sister's face as she steps forward to close the gap between herself and the orange-haired man who is once again staring at her defiantly.

"Alone…this time Lord Ichigo?" Elaida says softly as she inches closer too invading Ichigo's personal space. Her sharp eyes dart to the frightened young Novice hiding behind his back, lips already curling to make a scathing remark, but she is cut off before she can say a word.

"Else, why don't you go on ahead, let Leane Sedai know I was…held up by a Sister wishing to speak to me." Ichigo remarks bluntly as he guides the young woman from behind his back and away from him and Elaida. "Don't worry about getting in trouble, I'll take the blame for it."

Elaida's eyes flash angrily, but before she can stop the young woman the man in front of her speaks again. "This is between you and me, Elaida. No need to involve her, is there?"

Briefly considering her actions, the Red Sister motions curtly towards the young Novice. "Do as you are told Child, inform the Keeper that Lord Ichigo will be up momentarily."

"Y-yes Aes Sedai!" The girl gives a clumsy curtsy before dashing up the winding hallway and disappearing from view.

Ichigo and Elaida stare at each other with intense hatred in their eyes, until the Aes Sedai speaks again. "After our last meeting, I had a Foretelling about…"

She is rudely cut off by his disbelieving snort. "We get the same thing from cookies made in my homeland, you should try them sometime."

If looks could kill, Ichigo would have been roasted alive by the sheer heat of Elaida's glare. "You dare mock me! I know your kind Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, you are just as dangerous as that young man who fell off a wall in Caemlyn not more than a year ago. I Foresaw his future as well. A man who would be the focal point of the world's trouble in the near future, very much…" Her eyes narrow as she steps into his personal space, her voice lowering until it's barely above a hiss. "…very much as you will be."

"Same old, same old then." Ichigo responds back just as lowly, refusing to back off a single step. "Are you done now? I do have to see the Amyrlin, I did receive a summons...or perhaps you rather wish to explain to her why you felt the need to interfere in my life again?"

Scoffing at that suggestion, Elaida steps away, then she looks up at him again as she asks her next question. "As you have said before, you have no way of proving your nobility Lord Ichigo. I do not know how you convinced the Amyrlin of your nobility, and by now it no longer matters. Perhaps then, you can at least answer me this one question: how did you come here?"

Smirking, Ichigo steps forward while meeting her gaze evenly. "One of them Ter'angreal thingy's most likely. I don't know the specifics, so you should ask Bilal Sedai what she thinks; she is the one who hypothesizes that is how I got sent here. Now, if you'll excuse me Elaida Sedai, I really should get to that meeting."

"We will speak again Lord Ichigo, mark my words, we will speak again." Elaida promises as Ichigo moves past her.

Having been a silent spectator to the confrontation between her fellow Red Ajah and the young Blademaster, Silviana finds herself unable to keep from reacting when the young man pauses just beyond her and replies to the comment. "No we won't Elaida Sedai, because if you keep pushing me, you'll find out why I am the worst person you would want to have as an enemy."

Twisting around to rebuke the impertinent young man, Silviana blinks at the sight at the empty hallway behind her and Elaida, no trace of Ichigo Kurosaki to be found.

"How…Where?"

XXXX

Leane throws open the door that leads to the Amyrlin's office and nearly bounces off the muscle-hardened chest of the very same young man she was worrying about after hearing that he was facing Elaida alone. Quickly regaining her balance, she grabs him by both arms and pulls him into the office, shutting the door behind her and hurriedly looking him over.

"Ichigo! Else told us you and Elaida were having words! Are you okay!?" The Keeper of the Chronicles fusses over him in a rather uncharacteristic manner, even going so far as to Delve his body to see if he had been injured by the confrontation.

"I'm fine Leane. Elaida wanted to let me know how much of a pain-in-the-ass I'm gonna be for the foreseeable future. It's not something I haven't heard before…and probably won't be the last time either." Ichigo placates the older woman as he stands there and allows her to check him over. "She's gonna be trouble for me Leane; I can tell she's the type who ain't going to let whatever her problem is with me go. Normally I'd just tell her to stuff it and deal with the consequences myself, but since I know Siuan is going to get involved somehow, I thought I'd get her opinion first."

The coppery-skinned Keeper finally huffs and releases Ichigo, folding her arms across her chest and giving him a wry look. "You would be right to do so. Elaida is one of the strongest Sisters in the Tower, not just in terms of the One Power, but also in her political might. I daresay you could beat her in a duel, especially if you made use of your... Bakudō, but the consequences of doing so would be extremely unpleasant for you." Seeing his unconvinced look, Leane just sighs and shakes her head. "In any case, that is not what we called you here for. Siuan has a task for you, one that she thinks will be 'right up your alley', if the saying is correct?"

Ichigo looks down at Leane with a hint of curiosity. "I'll bite, what's going on?"

Leane gives him a secretive smile as she beckons him towards the inner doors of the Amyrlin's office. "All I'll say is this: if you accept the task, you'll get a chance to stretch those legs of yours."

XXXX

Ichigo stands within the shadows of the Inn's upper floor, watching as a dozen Tower Guardsmen keep a close eye on the four men wearing cloaks of pure white standing at the street corner. The Children of the Light, often referred to as 'Whitecloaks', are armed with swords and crossbows, their signature white cloaks embroidered with the symbol of a flaring red and gold sun that signifies the brilliant radiance of their so-called 'Light'. More significantly, they are spewing poisonous rhetoric about the Aes Sedai in Tar Valon to any passers-by who would listen. Ichigo's gut is telling him to put a stop to their lies, to help the Guardsmen forcibly eject the Whitecloaks out of town, but his orders from the Amyrlin had been very specific regarding hostile action. Frowning at the obvious hostilities but lack of action between the two groups, he can only sigh in annoyance before using Hirenkyaku to leap from roof to roof without being noticed, making his way out onto the road that Siuan had marked out for him on the map.

His mission is rather simple: find, intercept and escort a small party of travelers returning from Falme to the White Tower. It was during his private meeting with Siuan that he began to feel the same twisting clarity forming in his soul as she spoke about why this group was so important to her, why the messages and secrets, why the lone Aes Sedai traveling with this band was needed for her future plans. Although Siuan hadn't come right out and tell him, he had a feeling that the secrets she needed were related to the rumors and gossip he and his friends had been hearing snippets of when they spent their nights out in the city. He had scoffed at several of the more outrageous rumors, but after seeing the reactions on Min's face when she heard those same rumors, he began to believe in them especially after he got his friend to admit what had been bothering her about the rumors.

 _'The False Dragon they speak of Ichigo, he isn't…isn't a False Dragon…He... Rand al'Thor might be the true Dragon Reborn, and I…I think I'm in love with him…as…as will Elayne Trakand one day, if she hasn't fallen for him already.'_ _She hurriedly glanced around to make sure neither of the Andoran Princes were within earshot before pulling Ichigo down and hissing into his ear. 'Ichigo… Rand can channel. He is a male Aes Sedai…I've known ever since I met him, but I never told anyone.' Min finished then silently waited for him to condemn her, but he never did. He also didn't comment on the dampness on his chest when he pulled her into a sideways hug, allowing her to finally get those heavy feelings off her chest._

So lost in thought was he, that he almost dismissed the first stirrings of Saidar he felt as phantom twinges from spending so much time around the Green Ajah and Alanna, if it wasn't for the piercing scream that suddenly rent the air. Cursing himself for not paying closer attention to his surroundings, Ichigo immediately used Hohō and Shunpō to sprint forward, rapidly closing the gap between him and the source of the screaming. Crashing through a stand of trees, Ichigo skids to a stop when he unexpectedly sees the face that has been haunting his dreams for the last week, the young woman's eyes widening in shock and recognition at the same time as his while her screams cut off abruptly.

XXXX

Verin Mathwin barely pays attention to the young Dain Bornhald as he rants about how his father had died at the hands of Darkfriends during the Battle of Falme. Instead, she focuses on the young man who had suddenly appeared from the tree-line and was now staring at young Egwene al'Vere with shock evident in his eyes. The Brown Ajah's eyes quickly take in his visage: strange black clothing that clings to his well-muscled frame, footwear that made no sound when he landed, and two swords strapped to his body, the hilt of one jutting from behind his shoulder, and the other hanging from his waist. Most of all, she recognizes the color-shifting Warder cloak he is wearing, and immediately feels as if a weight has been lifted off her chest.

Bornhald slows down the litany of crimes he is spewing that were committed by the 'Darkfriends of Falme' when he finally realizes that the screaming young woman had fallen silent and was staring wide-eyed at something behind him, the braided-haired young woman and flame-haired young woman in her company also staring at whatever is behind him. Turning in his saddle to see what they are staring at, his eyes widen in shock when he sees a Warder, one of the Aes Sedai's' dangerous guardians standing behind his men, and immediately barks out an order. Five thwacks fill the air, immediately followed by five loud cracks as the crossbow bolts fired by his men are destroyed before they can even reach their target.

"Geezs, you guys really are the type of morons to 'shoot first, ask questions later', aren't ya?" A small smirk forms on the newcomer's face before his eyes narrow dangerously. "…Not that I was expecting much more from a bunch of Whitecrooks."

It takes a moment for the comment to sink in, then the eyes of Dain Bornhald bulge out when he finally registers that the Warder had just casually insulted their entire order. The insult isn't lost on any of his men either; within seconds of the words registering, all of the Children had wheeled their mounts about and had drawn their weapons to face the new threat.

Elayne Trakand leans to her side and whispers quietly to Nynaeve, keeping her voice low enough that the Children of the Light wouldn't hear her speaking. "Did he just call them…Whitecrooks, Nynaeve?"

The dark-haired young woman has a fierce smirk on her face. "Yes he did, Elayne…I just wish I thought of it first." She whispers back to the Princess of Andor, tugging absently on her braid while her eyes focus intently on the confrontation, not wanting to miss out any bit of it.

Egwene al'Vere doesn't hear her friends talking, or even any of her surroundings. It's almost as if she was engulfed in a field of silence, and all she can see are the warm brown eyes and orange hair that have been the center of her dreams for the last few weeks. Dreams that made her blush, dreams that made her sigh, dreams that filled her with nervous anticipation as they got more and more vivid the closer they had gotten to Tar Valon, the details filling themselves in and getting more complex in regards to the man she had never before set eyes on, at least until the moment he had stepped right into view before her very eyes. Just like in her dreams, he is clad entirely in black, although his current garments are tight-fitting while those in her dreams had been long and flowing, and instead of a long sleeveless white cloak bearing a strange symbol on the back, he is cloaked with the familiar color-bending fabric of the Warder cloak.

Wait, Warder cloak?

Egwene shakes her head, trying to clear the fuzz from her thoughts when she hears the young Whitecloak Lieutenant begin yelling at the newcomer.

"Who are you!? Identify yourself!" Dain Bornhald demands as his men level their crossbows on the orange-haired man once again, ignoring his apprehension at the fact that the Warder had effortlessly cut down their initial volley of bolts and determined not to fall to any more Aes Sedai trickery.

Ichigo's eyes narrow even further at this demand, and he decides to indulge in some sarcastic humor. Giving the Whitecloaks an obnoxious smirk, he flippantly answers their question. "I'm the damn Tooth Fairy is who I am… Have you heard of me before?"

His expression falls flat when not one of the Children seem to understand his reference, and he even sees the women behind them exchanging puzzled looks. "You can't be that humorless…"

" ** _Wrong world, wrong culture Ichigo..._** " Yhwach comments in mild exasperation, while Zangetsu rolls on the floor cackling like a loon inside Ichigo's inner world.

Firmly refusing to palm his face for his spontaneous bout of idiocy, Ichigo finds himself being glared at by the red-faced... Lieutenant, if his memory-given knowledge of the two golden knots on the man's cloak are correct. Rolling his eyes at the Lieutenant's obvious hostility, Ichigo starts walking towards the Children of the Light, only for one of the horse mounted Whitecloaks to lower his lance and charge him with a battle-cry.

"No!" Egwene screams out as the horse thunders towards the orange-haired man, the rider's lance poised to skewer the man through the heart.

Dain Bornhald's hand is also raised, though he is not certain whether he was intending to call his man back or order his other men to charge; in the end it doesn't matter, as he and everyone watching are stunned into silence by what happens next.

Ichigo stares at the incoming rider with a bored, half-lidded look, waiting until the very last second to slide out of the path. Grabbing the lowered lance with one hand, his other hand falls to his side; drawing his white blade, he swiftly slices through the straps and buckles holding the rider in place on his mount, then with a casual spin he pulls the rider right off the horse and hurls him back in the direction of the Whitecloaks. The rider crashes heavily to the ground before them, the wind completely knocked out of him and too stunned to even groan in pain. Ignoring the gaping and incredulous looks being levelled in his direction, the Shinigami Captain tosses the man's lance point-first at his feet, ignoring his yelp of fear and stares dead into the eyes of their commanding officer.

"I've been ordered to keep the peace with you Whitecrooks, but even I have a limit to my patience when it comes to morons attacking me. So, move along peacefully and I'll forget all about you and your men attacking a Captain of the Tower Guard, Lieutenant, as well as detaining and harassing citizens of Tar Valon. This is your one and only warning." His threat delivered, Ichigo sheathes his blade and steps aside, waiting for their next move.

Dain Bornhald may have hated Darkfriends with a passion, but he was no fool: seeing the orange-haired Warder deal effortlessly with a mounted rider without inflicting any more injury than a severely bruised ego, he knew that he and his men were outmatched. Ordering two of his men to help their fallen comrade back into his saddle, the young Lieutenant glares at the small party of women before finally giving his men the command to pull back. As he rides by the unmoving Warder with orange hair, he can't help but issue one last threat. "Don't think this is the last you have seen of me Darkfriend, I will find out who you are and then I will add you to my list…"

"…Threats from a fucking coward who shoots women in the back don't mean shit to me Whitecrook, now get out of here before I forget myself and my promise." Ichigo growls at him in return, his hands not even twitching towards his sheathed swords. Snorting at the obvious taunt, Bornhald spurs his horse into a forward gallop, his men following him close behind.

Remaining standing in the same position, Ichigo never takes his eyes off the white-cloaked men until they are far down the winding road and unlikely to return. Briefly pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the growing headache at the thought of having to report all of this to Siuan, he finally sighs and turns to look up at the Aes Sedai in brown who has spurred her mount to move beside him.

"Verin Mathwin, I presume?" Ichigo bluntly asks of the ageless-faced woman on horseback.

Curious as to how the self-proclaimed Captain knows her name, she replies in the affirmative. "I am Verin Mathwin of the Brown Ajah, and you are….?"

Ichigo nods at her, inwardly feeling relieved at this verification of her identity. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, acting Captain of the Tower Guard. Siuan-san and Leane-san sent me to escort you back to Tar Valon, said you have a very sick young man traveling with you. Is that him?"

Seeing the now-identified Ichigo looking behind her, Verin twists in her saddle to confirm that yes, he is looking at the litter strung between two of the horses. "Yes, his name is Matrim Cauthon, he is very ill Captain. That is why we must hurry without delay so that he may receive healing in Tar Valon."

Giving a nod of his head, Ichigo turns to the only conscious male of the group. "You Hurin? The Shienaran Sniffer?"

The older graying-haired man jerks his head once in answer as he shifts uncomfortably in his saddle, continuously rubbing his nose. "Sorry Captain, but you…you have the smell of violence, death and battle pouring from you…"

"That is what happens when you fight two wars before you're eighteen Hurin-san, don't worry about it." Ichigo replies absently. Ignoring the Shienaran's startled look, Ichigo turns his gaze to the slightly apprehensive face of the young woman with reddish-gold curly hair. "And as for you, Elayne Trakand, I don't care what you tell Gawyn and Galad when you get back, but make sure it's close to the truth whatever you tell 'em. They…your brothers have been through a lot of shit since you took off."

"You know Galad and Gawyn!?" The princess blurts out before she can stop herself, her face pinking slightly as she shifts into a regal and determined expression. "Tell me, are they well?"

Ichigo gives her a small smile and nod, and is gratified to see a look of relief pass over her features. Ignoring the older, braided-haired young woman beside her for now, he turns to the other member of their party who holds the most personal interest for him. The young woman looks exactly like he had seen her in his dreams, and from the conflicted expression on her face, she recognizes him as well.

Holding his hand up to stop her from talking, he approaches her and gently takes hold of her reins. "I don't know how you are doing it, but we will talk soon about... dreams."

"Dreams? You mean…" The young woman's eyes widen immediately in understanding, and she gives him a hesitant nod.

A derisive snort however draws his attention to the braided-haired woman he had previously ignored. "Dreams, the girl says. As if we didn't already have to put up with her wool-headed questions ever since she started on those dreams the past week, now she even has a new fool to share her fool thoughts with."

Seeing the slightly hurt expression on Egwene's face, the orange-haired man turns to glare at the woman over his shoulder. "I heard all about that acid tongue you have of yours, Nynaeve al'Meara. Making your opinion known to people whether they are wanted or not. I'll make it clear to you then: they are not wanted now, so save your breath for yourself sister."

Nynaeve's jaw practically falls open at the harsh words being spoken by the young Captain, made even worse when he turns away in apparent dismissal of her presence. Her embarrassment is only heightened when she sees both Elayne and Egwene looking pointedly away from her, whether to preserve her pride or to conceal their expressions being anyone's guess. Fuming at the audacity of the orange-haired young man - he couldn't be more than twenty! - Nynaeve opens her mouth to tear him a new one, only for her to choke on her words as the Captain cuts her off pre-emptively.

"Don't push it... Accepted." Ichigo states in a voice that carries clearly to all members of their group from where he's standing beside Matrim Cauthon's litter. Ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Nynaeve and the faint chuckles coming from Hurin, he frowns at the obvious illness plaguing the feverish young man, as well as the uneasy feeling that there's something very wrong with his condition.

Worming one hand beneath the blankets to take Mat's pulse, Ichigo pulls his hand out quickly when he immediately feels the sickening corruption emanating from an object near Mat's waist, sensing at the same time the parasitic connection between Mat and the apparently cursed object. Wiping his hand on his black coat to get rid of the oily sensation, he steps away from the litter and mounts one of the two rider-less horses bearing the litter between them. Looking at the Aes Sedai who is waiting for his appraisal, he motions with his hands towards the litter.

"You're right Mathwin Sedai, he's not doing good. We should hurry back to Tar Valon as you said earlier."

Nodding once, Verin takes the lead again with Hurin taking a half-pace behind her. Elayne and a far more subdued, scowling Nynaeve follow behind after two paces, leaving Egwene to ride on Bela another two paces behind them with Ichigo and the unconscious Mat Cauthon beside her. Allowing a gradual gap to grow between them and the two other women, Egwene finally looks over at the orange-haired man and speaks.

"You wanted to talk about dreams Captain Shiba." The young braided haired woman asks of the grim-faced, orange-haired man.

"You have no idea how much, Egwene al'Vere of Emond's Field." He answers easily, looking away from the Aes Sedai leading their group and meeting her gaze with serious brown eyes. "Tell me…what exactly is Tel'aran'rhiod? What significance does the World of Dreams really have?"

XXXX

Staring at the fake sky above him as he lies on his back, Kisuke finds himself unable to think of anything but what had happened during the Captain's meeting held earlier that morning. The meeting in which he had dashed everyone's hopes that he knew the location of where his brightest pupil was and had a means of rescuing him. He covers his eyes as his mind replays the moment where he delivered his findings to the Head Captain and those in attendance.

He stood before the packed room of not just his fellow Captains, but anyone and everyone who knew and called Ichigo their friend or family. The four most important women in his life stood together at the end of the line of the Captains, Rukia standing in place for her missing best friend, while he, for the first time in his life was at a loss for words until Yoruichi gently nudged him from her place beside him.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for their reactions. 'I…we…I'm sorry…there just isn't any easy way to say this…but Ichigo…is gone. We have been unable to identify the cause of his disappearance and…and as of this moment…Squad Twelve must declare Kurosaki Shiba Taichou as missing and presumed lost.' His head jerked as if hit when the first wailing cry of denial came from Yuzu, Ichigo's youngest sister as she collapsed into the arms of the equally shocked Orihime.

Karin, Ichigo's other sister had simply punched the wall before running out of the room, Suì-Fēng right behind her newest protégée. Rukia had taken the news the stoically, but even he could tell from her leaking Reiatsu that she was deeply hurting inside. The loss of the third man to have truly touched her life had to have been staggering for the Kuchiki heiress, but she stood stock still and never wavered as she stared forward with an emotionless mask.

'There…is there no hope Urahara Taichou?' The First Lieutenant of Squad One, Nanao Ise asked in disbelief.

Reaching for a hat that he wasn't wearing for such an important meeting, the reinstated Captain of Squad Twelve nodded his head only once as he answered back. "I'm ashamed to say that there is nothing we can do at this time but hope for a miracle Ise Fukutaichou.'

'I see.' Kyōraku Shunsui solemnly intoned as his eyes swept over those who were slowly comprehending the words of finality that cemented the current status of his missing Squad Thirteen Captain. 'Isshin?'

The father of the missing man runs his hand through his hair tiredly, his unshaven face bleak and expressionless. 'We…need some time Shunsui, maybe in a few days we can talk about it, just...for now I need to be there for the girls.'

'Of course Isshin, take as much time as you need. As for the Squads, we will make the announcement at the appropriate time. Until then, dismissed.'

Kisuke didn't hesitate in leaving; he knew he couldn't face the others or try to explain his failure after delivering the worst news they have had since the end of the Second Quincy War. Using speed that rivalled that of his oldest friend, he made his way to their still-closely guarded secret training place. Benihime didn't wait to be called forth, materializing instantly before him with weapon drawn; she already knew what her wielder needed, an outlet for his own emotions for failing Ichigo. Neither Zanpakutō spirit nor wielder held back in their spar, back and forth they raged against each other until his grief, anger and self-doubt were completely burnt out of his soul. Finally spent, he allowed his tired body to collapse on the floor, pondering the future of Soul Society without one of its greatest warriors as his faithful Zanpakutō spirit stood over him as his silent guardian.

Feeling Benihime's gaze turn away from him for a brief second, Kisuke doesn't bother to see who it is, he had a feeling that she would come for him eventually, so he is surprised when Benihime suddenly fades from view. Unable to move his tired body, he waits to see who actually came for him and isn't surprised when Shinji appears in his vision, however when the current Clan Head of the Kuchiki appears next, Kisuke groans inwardly.

Neither Captain says a word as they squat down and lift his weakened body up, placing his arms over their shoulders and half-carrying, half-dragging him to the Healing Springs hidden at one side of the training room. Once they reach the pools of healing waters, they gently ease him down upon a flattened boulder and pull off his outer clothing before helping him into the waters. Several minutes pass before the Squad Six Captain speaks.

"Despite the words you spoke in the meeting Urahara, answer me truthfully: do you actually intend on stopping your search for Ichigo?"

Cupping his hands and filling them with water, Kisuke answers. "Not until my dying breath Kuchiki Taichou, and probably not even then."

"Then I will leave it to you. Hirako Taichou." Byakuya politely says before he turns away and disappears.

Hirako Shinji, Captain of Squad Five, draws circles in the dirt as he speaks. "Byakuya's having a hard time Kisuke. Not that he would ever admit it, but the loss of someone he could call a friend after so many years of standing apart from others is a deep wound for him. Maybe not as deep as losing Hisana-san was, but still..."

"…He lost his second best friend Shinji." Kisuke's words taste like ashes on his tongue. "We have all lost…our heart…our soul…our everything. He gave us everything he had and in the end he nearly lost it all fighting our battles. That Gigai was supposed to give him some of his life back, a way for him to see his Imouto, his friends…just some semblance of normalcy for a few weekends out of the year…" He leans back against the rocks of the pool as a shuddering sigh escapes from his body.

Shinji knows there is nothing more to say, so he simply claps one hand on the shoulder of the man who had saved his life over a hundred years before. "Isshin needs to see you when you are done, don't ask, he didn't tell me anything, just said 'tell him to come to Kūkaku's when he's ready'."

Nodding his answer, Kisuke waits until the Visored's Reiatsu can no longer be felt before he pulls out a small device from his discarded clothing. Staring at it for a minute, he pushes a button and listens again to the sounds of a hornlike instrument reverberate in the air. Having dubbed the musical tone into a continuous loop, the re-instated Captain of Squad Twelve mutters quietly to himself.

"As soon as I find out what you are, I will find out where you went...Ichigo."

XXXX


	3. Answers & Dreams Part One

**Robert Jordan is one of my greatest inspirations when it comes to writing: a man gone too soon from this world.**

****All characters belong to their rightful owners, any OC I create are purely for entertainment use only.** As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course mature scenes will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

**Secondary Disclaimer: Any and all canon material is subject to change if it does not fit with my needs.**

**XXXX**

**Beta & co-writing credit: regfurby**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories_ '

" **Hollow Zangetsu** "

" _ **Quincy Zangetsu/Yhwach**_ "

**XXXX**

' _ **As soon as I find out what you are, I will find out where you went...Ichigo.'**_

_**Urahara Kisuke** _

**XXXX**

Sitting at her desk in the Amyrlin's office, Leane finds herself unable to concentrate on the numerous parchments laid out on the desk in front of her, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of Ichigo's imminent return with Verin and the three young women who were tricked into leaving Tar Valon last year by Liandrin Guirale, a Red Sister and purported secret member of the Black Ajah. The sounds of annoyed muttering punctuated by quiet huffs drift out from the inner room where Siuan is working, a clear indication that her friend is also having difficulty focusing on her work. Letting out a quiet sigh of her own, Leane stares blankly at the papers in front of her, before picking up a report on the growing civil war that is slowly tearing Cairhien apart when a rapid knocking on the closed office door catches her attention.

Feeling her heart suddenly racing, Leane forcefully calms herself down before calling out. "Enter."

The door is immediately pushed open by an out-of-breath Novice who gives her a wobbly curtsy. "Sharif Aes Sedai, a messenger from the Tower Guards stationed at the bridge gate to Darien has arrived bearing a message from Captain Shiba. He says he is in the city and will be arriving shortly with Verin Aes Sedai and the 'three runaways'. He also says the young man with them is in grave condition, he did what he could to stop the infection from spreading but Healing is urgently required. He lastly asks for Mosvani Aes Sedai to find Princes Galad and Gawyn, as well as Lady Elmindreda and bring them to his room; Captain Shiba says he will explain his actions after he arrives."

Glancing through the open doorway of the inner office, Leane sees Siuan giving her a quick nod of approval.

Looking back towards the Novice, the Domani begins to give out instructions. "Do you know who Adelorna Bastine is Child?"

Seeing the young woman nod once, Leane continues. "Good, please inform Bastine Sedai that Captain Shiba is returning from a mission I sent him on and that he will need some help; also, tell her we will send for Mosvani Sedai and inform her ourselves of Captain Shiba's request. Send in Josie and Clari on your way out."

"Yes, Aes Sedai!" The Novice curtseys deeply before leaving the office, she is soon replaced by two other women, an Accepted and a Novice.

Looking towards the Accepted Josie, Leane instructs her to seek out Suana Dragand of the Yellow Ajah and inform her that a young man would soon arrive in need of Healing. She also gives explicit instructions to keep the young man isolated at all cost, with no less than two Warders on guard outside of his room at all times. Once the Accepted curtseys and leaves, the Keeper turns her attentions to the Novice, Clari.

"Find Alanna Sedai and tell her she is to escort Prince Galad, Prince Gawyn and Lady Elmindreda to Captain Shiba's room, she will know where that is. Go."

Watching the Novice curtsy and leave the room at a brisk walk, the former Blue Ajah turns to the Amyrlin with a curious look on her face. "Why do you think he asked for Alanna?"

Siuan frowns slightly as she looks at her friend, having worked out Ichigo's intentions while waiting for Leane to finish giving her orders. "Remember what Alanna said during one of her reports last week: that Ichigo misses his younger sisters a great deal. That life-like portrait he carries with him in his 'wallet', that 'photograph' of him with his sisters... You can see in his eyes how much he adores those two based on how much he is smiling. You know as well as I do that he is friends with the two Andoran Princes, and knowing what those two young men are going through, he likely plans to reunite them with their sister as quickly as possible."

Leane sighs at that, having spotted a potential problem. "In that case, Ichigo will likely clash or still be clashing with Verin, since the usual response to runaways who are brought back is to confine them to their living quarters until it is time to discipline them. I have no doubt that he went behind her back to send us that message..."

Siuan shuts the door to her inner office before striding over to the other exit. "In that case, I believe we should be down there when they arrive. I'm sure we'll be needed."

"Yes Mother." Leane dutifully falls into step behind the Amyrlin, her thoughts drifting to the picture of Ichigo's sisters that he keeps safely in his wallet.

'Such a strong bond between siblings... No wonder so many of the Greens want him.'

XXXX

Ichigo is relieved to see that his message has been delivered by the time they reach the White Tower, because he is acutely aware of how much Verin Mathwin is studying his every word and action, her sharp eyes scrutinizing him like a hawk ever since he made his multiple blunders.

XXXX Flashback XXXX

His first mistake was reflexively using Kaidō to help ease Matrim Cauthon's suffering when he started thrashing about on the litter that was slung between Ichigo's horse and its rider-less partner. It happened when Ichigo was discussing Tel'aran'rhiod with Egwene; hearing Mat's moans, he had glanced down and immediately noticed that the young man was thrashing about in his coma-like sleep. Stopping the horses, Ichigo jumped down and placed his hand on the young man's forehead, his other hand keeping the young man's violently shaking body in place.

Grimacing as he felt how hot Mat's skin was to the touch, he looked around for something he could use to help the young man and spotted an abundance of moss growing by the wayside, recognizing them as similar to those that could be used for dressing wounds due to their absorbent and cooling properties. Not for the first time, he inwardly thanked Suì-Fēng and her squad for teaching him about herbs and plants and their uses in basic first-aid. A skill he had found extremely useful back when he was still unable to use Kaidō for healing.

By now, Egwene had wheeled Bela around and came back to see what was wrong; he saw her staring down at him and the thrashing Mat with an unreadable expression. Giving her a brief smile of acknowledgement, he motioned for her to climb down from her horse and pointed at the moss growing on the nearby ground and several trees.

"I need that moss, a lot of it. He's burning up and I need to cool him off quickly."

Egwene didn't ask why, or even how he knew; seeming to put her trust in him implicitly, she quickly dismounted and hurried off to gather the moss he had pointed out. Turning back to Matrim Cauthon, Ichigo shifted his hand under the blanket and allowed a small amount of his Reiatsu to trickle out, using Kaidō to soothe the fever wracking his body and trying to suppress the corruption slowly consuming Mat's soul. He was concentrating so hard; he was un-aware of Verin's approach until he heard her speak.

"What are you doing?" It took almost all of his control not to jump in shock and give the game away, but he immediately cut the flow of Reiatsu and turned to face Verin with a calm look on his face.

Later, he suspected that she might have seen something while he was helping Mat, perhaps the glow of his Kaidō under the blanket, but he was certain that he hadn't used enough Reiatsu for her to notice despite how close she had gotten without his notice. "Nothing, just making him comfortable. I will need water, lots of water to help keep him cooled down. The moss I've asked Egwene to collect will absorb the water and act as an insulator to help his body regulate his temperature, while wet dirt can be used to hold the moss in place and cool his body down further."

Eyeing him briefly, the Aes Sedai looked down at Mat with a contemplative expression. "He does seem to be looking somewhat the worse for wear than before. If you think your treatment will help, then I see no problem stopping for a few minutes."

Giving her a grateful nod, Ichigo turned to the Shienaran sniffer, absently noting that both Nynaeve and Elayne had went to help Egwene with her collection. "Hurin-san, I think there's a small brook over there, mind helping me get some water?"

Nodding in compliance, Hurin eased out of his saddle and collected all the containers from their bags before following Ichigo to the brook. After filling all of the containers they had carried there, the Shienaran looked down at the small pile and grunted. "I don't know how much I can carry…"

Ichigo simply held out his arms and told the older man to place as many as he could on his arms. He watched as Hurin's face slowly gained an expression of amazement as he slid nearly nine water-filled jugs, canteens, and other containers over Ichigo's two arms. Finally, Hurin picked up the last two smaller canteens and gave Ichigo a quizzical look.

"You going to be able to carry all of that Captain Shiba?"

Giving Hurin a nod, Ichigo began to walk away at a comfortable pace. "Training, Hurin-san, lots and lots of training."

When they returned to the main path, Ichigo was relieved to see that the three women had gathered enough moss from the trees and the ground to do what he needed. He placed the water close to the litter and then had them help him lift and ease the sweating man onto the ground. Quickly, he worked by placing dirt and moss on the litter and then wetting it before they placed Mat back on the litter. Once he was settled in, Ichigo placed a second layer of dirt and moss on his chest and along his upper body before wetting it thoroughly.

"Can any of you weave a shield or barrier to keep the water from evaporating, but allowing the heat to escape? This way we don't have to keep stopping for more water to replace whatever evaporates." He asked the older woman while doing so.

Verin pursed her lips in thought, before turning to the Emond Fielders. "Egwene, you are the…strongest one here among us…now. Use air to create a shield and tie it off so you don't have to maintain it. Then every fifteen minutes, untie and form the shield again to allow the trapped heat to dissipate."

Ichigo had seen the look in Egwene's eyes, a hatred of some kind rearing its ugly face before she had regained control of it when she saw him watching her. Averting her eyes from his, she walked over to Mat and embraced Saidar, forming the weaves as instructed. As the prickly feeling died down, Ichigo tilted his head when he almost swore he saw the light refracting off of the air molecules, but it was gone before he could properly understand what he was looking at.

Still averting her eyes from his, Egwene told Verin that she had done as instructed. Glancing at the others, he watched as Elayne's mouth twisted with disgust while Nynaeve actually gave the younger Emond Fielder a sympathetic look. Warily, he walked to the silent Egwene and leaned down so he could speak softly into her ear.

"Whatever you are feeling, don't hide it, use it to get stronger so that whatever it is that makes you feel this way doesn't hurt you again. I have seen that look you have in your eyes Egwene al'Vere, I used to have the same one in mine after my Mother was killed protecting me."

She snapped her head up and he could see horror and sadness warring with rage and disgust. "I'm…"

He didn't think as he placed a finger on her lips and stopped her from speaking. "It's been a long time since then Egwene. I've come to accept it, just as you too will come to do so one day. I hope, you can accept your pain and use it to your advantage. Thanks for the assist by the way. I have to admit, I wasn't sure if he'd make it not; now though, with your help, he's definitely got a chance."

Seeing her flush slightly under his touch, he gave her a wink before offering his hand to her. "I'll help you up onto your horse."

"About time too." Verin commented drily from behind him, and Ichigo felt himself flush slightly at the realization that everyone had witnessed his display with Egwene, the Novice climbing hurriedly into her saddle without waiting for his assistance.

Once everyone was saddled and moving again, Egwene took her place next to him once again, but the others had also drawn closer to the two. It was Nynaeve who started with the questions.

"You are a healer?" The former Wisdom of Emond's Field asked him curiously. "You did not hesitate when treating Mat Cauthon... that speaks of experience to me."

Looking down at Mat and seeing a hint of color returning to the young man's pale face, Ichigo answered her honestly. "Not quite a healer as you would know Nynaeve-san, but I do have an abundance of knowledge when it comes to the human body, my old man was a practicing healer back home and I was lucky enough to have studied under him and several other very talented healers when I got the chance. Some of it was picked up from my training though, basic things mostly."

She pointed down at the man lying upon the litter. "Would you care to explain how it works then?"

Ichigo smirked at her, recognizing the challenge for what it was. "Easy, simple heat exchange. The colder dirt and moss absorbs the heat from his body and should bring his core temperature down too normal, something like a…well never mind, the basic principle is the exchanging of heat with cold. The reverse is true for those suffering from severe exposure to freezing conditions, by wrapping themselves in blankets and sharing body heat, one person can use their own internal heat to warm up someone colder."

Nynaeve gave an understanding nod after he finished. "How would you treat his infection?"

It wasn't until after he spoke that he realized just what he had said. "Antibiotics depending on the type of bacterial infection, or antivirals if it's a virus of some kind."

"Anti... antibi-ticks? Virals?" Nynaeve looked completely baffled by his words. "Are they some kind of herb?"

Before he could cover for himself, their conversation was interrupted by a third party. "You are very knowledgeable about Healing for a soldier Captain Shiba." Verin suddenly spoke from her place at the front of the small group, where she had been listening to their exchange with great interest. "Very unusual for someone of your profession isn't it?"

"Shit…!"

" ** _Lying at this point would be useless Ichigo. I believe telling the truth may divert some of her attention, but she is a member of the Brown Ajah and her intelligence cannot be ignored_.** " Yhwach advised Ichigo, acknowledging that they had recognized his mistake too late.

Staring at Verin's back and unable to see her expression, Ichigo replied to her inquiry with feigned indifference. "I have fought two wars already Mathwin Sedai, I have also been wounded numerous times during the course of both those wars and had to rely on my friends to patch me up and to get me back into the fight all too often. After the last war, I asked the Captain of our Healing squad to teach me basic first-aid so that I would be less of a burden to them in the future, freeing them up of their time to help those in greater need; also, as I've said before my Dad is a healer, and I gained a lot of knowledge from helping him in his practice."

The silence that followed was almost stifling to Ichigo, despite the continuous sounds of travel coming from around them. When Verin finally spoke up again, it was with such casualness that Ichigo immediately knew that the Aes Sedai was faking it. "Captain of your Healing squad, you say? I don't remember any military unit where Healers are an organized part of the army and have their own Captain, neither do I know of any war of significant size that a young man of your age could have participated in, let alone two Captain Shiba…"

Ichigo frowned, but sensing that Verin was asking him more out of typical Brown Ajah curiosity than any suspicion that he was lying, decided to follow his Zanpakutō's advice. "Simply put, I'm not from around these parts. Anything more and you'll have to wait until we can speak to Siuan-san and Leane-san, Mathwin Sedai. Things…have become complicated since you were last in the White Tower."

While Elayne and the Emond Fielders exchanged looks at Ichigo's claim to be from other parts, Verin latches on to something else he had said. "Siuan-san? Do you mean the Amyrlin Seat?"

Ichigo inwardly cursed his slip of the tongue and the sharpness of the Aes Sedai. "Yeah, sorry. I meant the Amyrlin Seat and the Keeper of the Chronicles, Leane Sharif."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when he sees the other young women staring at him in disbelief. "We have an arrangement of sorts…"

Verin turned and gave him a considering look, but she eventually turned back without saying anything more, much to his relief. Unfortunately, the questions from the others didn't stop until they reached Darein and began to cross the bridge. That was when the second problem occurred between Verin and himself.

"Once we reach Tar Valon, you three are to go straight to your rooms and stay there until you are called for. No excuses or detours will be tolerated." Verin had commanded in a tone that expected nothing but obedience from the three younger women.

Having intended to bring Elayne to her brothers first, Ichigo immediately handed the reins of his horse to a startled Egwene before hopping off and speeding up to jog alongside Verin's horse. The Brown Ajah glanced down at him in curiosity.

"Mathwin Sedai, I was personally asked by Mother to look for and then escort your group back to the Tower. As such, until Mother arrives to meet us, we should stay together and follow her orders, do you not agree?" He silently hoped that his stretching of those orders didn't wind up biting him in the rear later.

Motioning for him to draw closer, Verin placed a ward around the two of them so they could speak privately. "I don't know what you were told, Captain Shiba, but Mother does not personally come down to meet every group of runaways that are brought back to the Tower. Furthermore, I don't want them speaking to anyone…"

"Listen, if it's about Falme and the Seanchan or whatever the hell it was that you encountered there, I'm not going to blab about it, nor will they since you told them not to. Elayne though needs to see and speak to her brothers: from what little that Siuan-san has told me about Queen Morgase and her infamous temper, it would be better for all of us if Elayne placates her siblings right away and they in turn calm their Mother down for us by reassuring her that their sister is safe and sound with them, so long as one of us is there to keep them from questioning her too much and uncovering any restricted information."

Verin's eyes narrowed at him before she glanced over at the one Accepted and two Novices riding behind them, with Hurin having departed for Shienar once they reached the outskirts of the bridge village, Darien. Nodding her head slowly, she agreed with Ichigo and his idea.

"No Captain I know of who serves the White Tower would think to question the orders of an Aes Sedai, Captain Shiba... however, your reasoning is sound. I will accept your words and your advice, but if this becomes a problem…"

"…I'll take the ass-kicking, not you Verin Sedai." He finished for the Aes Sedai.

"Agreed." She said with a small smirk on her lips forming. "I simply can't wait to find out how you came to be in the service of the White Tower Captain Shiba, I'm sure it is a very interesting tale."

"Almost drowning and having most of your bones broken isn't the best way I would have liked to begin a tale, but the rest will have to wait: we are here." He pointed to the gate looming ahead of them.

"I will talk to the watch commander and make sure we have help waiting for us when we arrive." He said as Verin released the privacy ward and nodded in acknowledgement.

XXXX End Flashback XXXX

It didn't take long for him to arrange for a member of the Watch to ride ahead of them to the White Tower bearing his message, and for them to receive an escort of mounted men guiding them through the semi crowded streets. It still doesn't stop Ichigo from feeling a strong sense of relief when they finally stop before the large open doors leading to the interior of the tower, and see that among those waiting are Leane, the Amyrlin, Bastine Sedai, Samitsu Sedai as well as several members of the Green and Yellow Ajahs. However, his good mood is dampened when he notices that Elaida and over a dozen Red Sisters are also waiting for them. Leaning over to Egwene, he beckons Elayne and Nynaeve closer and speaks to them in a low voice.

"Remember: don't say anything like Mathwin Sedai said, and Nynaeve, make sure you don't pull on your damn braid, it's a clear sign you're pissed or getting pissed and the Aes Sedai will easily pick up on that." Ignoring Nynaeve's outraged sputter, Ichigo then proceeds to dismount swiftly before walking ahead of Verin towards the group of waiting women.

He sees numerous neutral faces staring at him as he climbs the stairs leading upwards towards the dais before the great doors, with the Reds carefully suppressing their looks of scorn. Coming to a stop before Siuan, he surprises her and the other Aes Sedai by giving her a formal bow. "Mother, Sharif Sedai, Bastine Sedai, Tamagowa Sedai. I hope I haven't stepped out of line by asking for help to be waiting?"

Recovering from her surprise at Ichigo's formality, Siuan answers the young man with a small smile on her face. "No, my Son, you have done well."

The Aes Sedai present are too disciplined to make any noise, but looks and nods of approval ripple through the crowd as Ichigo straightens up and moves to the side, making room for Verin Mathwin to ascend the stairs and greet the Amyrlin Seat.

Giving a respectful curtsy before the Amyrlin, the Brown Ajah speaks. "Mother. I happened upon these three runaways and have returned them to Tar Valon. Captain Shiba has assured me that you wish to personally question them in regards to certain situations, and I believe there is a room waiting for them?"

Siuan nods at her, confirming her implied questions about the authenticity of Ichigo's orders. "Yes Daughter, there is. Captain Shiba, you will escort Elayne Trakand to speak to her brothers in your quarters before bringing her to join with the other two. Egwene al'Vere, Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand, you will keep silent and not speak of what you have done until such time that I can speak to each of you in private. I will tell you right now that running away is dealt with harshly by the White Tower. Captain Shiba, Mosvani Sedai has escorted the young Princes Galadedrid and Gawyn to your quarters, once Elayne Trakand has assured her brothers of her safety you will bring her to rejoin the others."

Ichigo turns to look at the Andoran Princess, only to see her giving him a look of nervous trepidation. He cuts her off as she begins to stutter. "I-I…we didn't…"

"You can protest your innocence later, Novice." He huffs out. "The sooner them two block heads you call your brothers see that you are okay, the sooner they will stop whining and the sooner things can get done. Now, follow me. If you will excuse us Mother, Aes Sedai."

Everyone watches as the young Captain gives Siuan and Leane a polite nod before stalking back down the stairs and marching towards the horse that Elayne is still sitting upon. Stopping beside her stirrup, he stares up at her impatiently. "Well, you heard me, right? "What are you waiting for? Let's get a move on."

Torn between her loyalty to her friends and her worry for her brothers, Elayne gives Egwene and Nynaeve a borderline helpless look before the decision is taken out of her hands. "That was not a request, Novice, it was a command. Either you follow me of your own free will, or I'll ask for the Mistress of Novices to guide you there by your ear. Hop to it!"

At the last barked command, Elayne gives a brief yelp of compliance and scrambles out of her saddle in a rush. "N-No need Captain, I can walk on my own, thank you very much. There is no reason for you to bring the Mistress into this. I am fairly certain I shall be seeing Bayanar Sedai in due time."

Her attempt at retaining her dignity is somewhat ruined by the flushed look on her face, though fortunately for her pride none of the watching Aes Sedai bother to comment on it.

"I don't doubt it." Ichigo responds to her dryly.

"Now, let's go then." As he begins to guide the young Princess to the entrance up the stairs, he pauses at the sight of Elaida Sedai stepping in front of them, the Red Ajah having silently descended the stairs while his back was turned. "Great, now what?"

Elaida's eyes narrow at him. "As the advisor to Queen Morgase, I have the duty to ensure the Princess remains in good hands. As such, I will be joining you as you escort her Highness to your room…"

"I believe I gave Captain Shiba that duty, Daughter." Siuan's dry voice cuts through the air. "As he is a friend and mentor to both of Elayne's brothers, the Princes of Andor, he is more than capable of providing her with a proper escort."

The Red Ajah turns to the Amyrlin with a look of agitation on her features. "Captain Shiba may be a friend to the Princes, but he is no friend of the Princess! Queen Morgase would NOT allow some random stranger, a dangerous male no less, to serve as the escort for the Princess..."

Her building rant is cut off forcefully by Siuan. "Enough! Queen Morgase is not here, and the White Tower holds responsibility for the Novices in its care. My orders regarding this are final. Do you still question my words, Daughter?"

In the tense silence that follows, only Ichigo's Hollow-enhanced hearing allows him to hear Elaida's teeth gritting slightly, although her face remains remarkably composed. He is also the only one who notices the dangerous glint in the Red Ajah's eyes, and decides to keep a closer eye on her for Siuan.

"... I hear and obey, Mother." Elaida's words are delivered in a tone of polite neutrality, although none there have any doubt that she is unhappy with the decision. To her credit, however, Elaida backs down without causing a scene, and thus manages to retain her dignity.

Perhaps hoping to diffuse the tense atmosphere, one of the Green Sisters accompanying the Amyrlin Seat speaks up. "As Mother has said, Lord Shiba has proven himself to be a responsible person, and will be more than adequate escort for the Novice Elayne Trakand, Elaida Sedai. You may speak to the Novice at a later time, after she has been properly disciplined for running away from the White Tower." The Green Ajah sitter states firmly, but logically. "Lord Shiba, please carry out your duties."

"Yes Bastine Sedai." Nodding at the Green Ajah Sister, he looks to the reddish-gold curly-haired woman by his side then jerks his head once in the direction of the entrance. "Let's go…again."

Once Ichigo and Elayne are out of sight, Siuan turns to regard the remaining few members of the returned party. Her eyes fall first on Nynaeve and Egwene. "The two of you will be escorted to a secure room. Do not attempt to make contact with or talk to anyone outside your immediate group until you have been cleared to do so by me. Two Aes Sedai will be monitoring you from outside the room." She pauses. "You are already on thin ice as it is; do not make your situation any worse by misbehaving. Now go."

Gesturing towards the two Emond Fielders, two Green Ajah step forward at Siuan's unspoken command to serve as their escorts. Having already heard what would happen to them if they do not cooperate fully, both Egwene and Nynaeve hurriedly scramble out of their saddles and fall in step behind the Aes Sedai, although Nynaeve's hands can be seen occasionally twitching in the direction of her braid.

Siuan again waits for the quartet to disappear from sight before turning to the remainder of the party. Her frown deepens at the sight of Matrim Cauthon lying completely insensate on his stretcher and covered with dirt and moss. This time, she doesn't say anything, only pointing towards the young man; the Yellow Ajah with her already know what to do, and swiftly descend on the young man, layering him with protective shields and lifting him with weaves of air between them.

As the Yellow Ajah troop out of the courtyard with Mat in tow, Siuan turns to the final member of the party, Verin Mathwin, who is watching the proceedings with a questioning gaze in her eyes. Noticing Siuan's attention on her, she turns to the Amyrlin with a look of respect.

"Mother."

Before answering, Siuan Sanche makes a gesture to the remaining Aes Sedai and dismisses them. Both she and Leane Sharif watch carefully as Elaida's fellow Reds move into the tower with the handful of other Ajahs following a respectful distance behind them, waiting until they are all out of hearing range before replying to the Sister from the Brown Ajah.

"We may have found…unexpected help in our war against the Shadow, Verin. I'll tell you once we can be assured of our privacy." Siuan informs her. "In the meantime, I believe you have some issues to resolve."

"Very well, Mother." Verin remarks as she finally acknowledges her frantic-but-resigned looking Warder. "I'll be up shortly Mother; I have to apologize to Tomas first."

Siuan nods in acknowledgement. "Go and spend a few moments with your Warder, Verin. Your disappearance from Fal Dara upset him to no end."

Both she and Leane begin moving inside the pristine tower, the stable-hands now arriving to lead the horses back to the stables to have their saddles removed and be brushed down.

Waiting until there is no one left but herself and her Warder, Verin turns to Tomas and asks in a low tone. "Tell me, what do you know about Ichigo Shiba?"

Tomas gives a very put-upon sigh, but replies dutifully to his mistress anyway. "Where do I even begin Verin Sedai?" He mutters. "One thing I do know for sure, is that he isn't entirely human at all from what I have managed to witness."

XXXX

After a few minutes of trying to keep pace with the taller orange-haired man, Elayne finally has enough of trying to keep up with his giant strides and lets him hear of her displeasure. "Will you slow down already, you... you giant!"

Ichigo stops dead in his tracks and looks back at his charge; instead of seeing Elayne Trakand, he finds three frustrated younger women huffing slightly from exertion, and two amused-looking Green Ajah who are in good shape. One of the Green Ajah winks at him before pointedly looking away from them, giving their conversation a semblance of privacy. "Sorry about that, I'm so used to my Lieutenant being able to keep up with me I tend to forgot a lot of people aren't as fast as her. I really am sorry for the pace I normally set when I walk, but it's a habit formed over a long period of time and not one that is easy to break."

Nynaeve speaks next, having finally regained her breath. "Your Lieutenant is a woman?"

Smiling at the thought of Rukia, Ichigo answers truthfully. "She is most definitely a woman, but when it comes to fighting, she is on par with any man I have ever served with. It's why I chose her to be my second-in-command; Rukia scares the hell out of people when they don't do what they are supposed to be doing, although sometimes she directed that anger at me as well when I got on her nerves..."

An uncomfortable twinge of jealously forms in the pit of Egwene's stomach at the affection in Ichigo's voice when he speaks of his lieutenant; needing to know more, she asks the next question. "Are you and your Lieutenant…close, Captain Shiba?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks puzzled, misses the subtle exchanged looks from all of the women surrounding him, including the two Aes Sedai.

"Are you courting her?" Elayne asks him politely, ignoring Egwene's frantic attempts to shush her.

Eyes going slightly wide at this blunt question and hearing Zangetsu laughing madly from his inner-world, Ichigo sputters out his answer. "H-her and me? Oh, hell no! She'd run me through if she ever thought that I…well, if she thought I was thinking of her like that... A sister, no that's not right; best friend…yeah, best friend is definitely a better description of our relationship, but romance? No way! She'd rather kick me in the ass than give me a kiss. And there is no way I could ever see myself broaching the idea of courtship to her older brother. He'd probably think I finally went insane or that she hit me too many times for wanting to spend the rest of my life being bossed around by her not only at our barracks but also at home, married to her."

He gives a theatrical shudder. "Nope, I don't think my shins would survive long into that marriage intact."

All eyes momentarily lower to his shins, each of them wondering exactly what it is about his relationship with his lieutenant that it has anything to do with his shins.

After shaking away the images of his bunny-loving friend drop-kicking him whenever he tried to slack off doing his share of paperwork, Ichigo turns around again and begins moving up the winding hallway, until his Hollowfied hearing picks up Egwene's whispers to her two friends.

"You know, she almost sounds like one of those Aiel women, what are they called... Maidens of the Spear…" She stops at the choking sound she hears from ahead of them, and witnesses Ichigo stopping short and turning to face her with a look of shock in his eyes.

"No way you could know…no…" Muttering to himself, he trails off after a few words then turns back around and resumes walking up the winding hallway without saying another word.

Egwene exchanges puzzled looks with Nynaeve and Elayne, but from their expressions she can tell that neither of them have any clue of what was affecting Ichigo. Glancing behind them at their Aes Sedai escorts, she dubiously realizes that neither of them seem bothered by Ichigo's actions, and wonders if this is a common occurrence with him...

Several minutes later, the small party stops before the large archway leading into the Green Ajah's quarters. Bowing slightly to the woman wearing an aquamarine dress waiting by the archway and the three men standing behind her protectively, Ichigo gives her a warmhearted smile.

"Hello Vadere Sedai. If I may, I would like to invite these young ladies to my room as protected guests. I believe Bastine Sedai has already informed you of who my guests are and why." Ichigo formally requests of the woman guarding the entrance to her Ajah's quarters.

Mikio Vadere's lips twist into a playful smile as she casually looks over the three younger women, recognition forming in her eyes. Placing her book that she is reading onto the small table next to her, she rises and waves the group inside.

"Your guests are welcomed to our quarters, Lord Ichigo Shiba. Please say hello to Alanna when you see her for me." She smiles knowingly at the females behind him as they pass by her, causing the two Green Ajah escorting their group to snicker softly.

"I will Mikio-san." Ichigo answers as he passes the Aes Sedai and her chuckling Warders, not realizing what she had done. Unfortunately for him, the three young women with him immediately pick up on the reference and are regarding him curiosity, and in Egwene's case, worry.

As Ichigo leads them deeper into the Green Ajah's section of the Tower, Elayne finally is unable to hold her curiosity any longer. "You know Mosvani Aes Sedai…Lord Ichigo?" To her surprise, she doesn't feel any disdain at calling Ichigo by the title, unlike the many nobles she has encountered over the years.

Not missing the inclination upon his title, Ichigo simply nods his head once. "She and I know each other pretty good."

The Green Ajah escorting them exchange low chuckles at this statement, much to Egwene's growing dismay.

Seeing her younger friend's discomfort, Nynaeve decides to put Ichigo on the spot. "Is she your lover?" She bluntly asks him with even a faint hint of aggression.

Not being a fool, Ichigo immediately picks up on this and stops abruptly before turning to glare at the former Wisdom. "I doubt that being tactful is a forgotten talent even here, Nynaeve al'Meara, but there are things that I will not discuss in public, my private relationships with others being one of those I will not speak of, and especially to someone I've only met today. Now seeing that we are in front of my quarters, I'm guessing that the Amyrlin wants to keep all of you together until she is ready to speak to you. Elayne, you come with me, and remember to say nothing about what you have gone through. Egwene, I…shall speak to you later as well."

After everyone follows him into his quarters, Ichigo visible anger is swiftly shoved aside as he opens the door to his inner room, revealing two startled Princes, a young Baerlon woman and an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Gesturing for Elayne to enter before him, he closes the door as soon as he follows her inside and a ward springs up cutting off the first shouts from the two Princes quickly.

Left alone with Egwene and their two Green Ajah escorts, Nynaeve turns to apologize to her friend. "I'm sorry Egwene, I shouldn't have pushed him so…" The former Wisdom says regrettably.

"You are correct in that assumption Child; you shouldn't have done that." Egwene and Nynaeve both turn to the Aes Sedai who had spoken, only to see one of the Green Ajah who had escorted them glaring at them. Now that she pays closer attention, Egwene recognizes the Aes Sedai from several of her classes.

"Nachiman Sedai?" The younger Emond Fielder questions hesitantly.

The disappointed frown on the Arafellin Sister's face softens slightly as she elaborates her statement. "Ichigo is becoming a much valued asset to the White Tower, and especially to our Ajah, ever since we have taken him in and consider him one of our own despite him having yet to bond with any Sister. The banter we share with him is our way of showing him our acceptance and affections, but we do not pry into his private affairs, neither do we dictate who he can or cannot form relationships with. While it is true that we wish for him to bond with one of our Sisters, we also know that it is something he must be willing to commit to with open eyes and mind. He has yet to decide on this as he has other goals that he wishes to pursue."

Looking at the door Ichigo walked through, Nachiman shakes her head sadly. "Knowing that neither of you know the story of how Ichigo Kurosaki - or Lord Shiba - came to arrive here, I will intern upon you the facts before you are told half-truths or gossip filled rumors from the other Novices and Accepted. The simple reality of the situation is that Ichigo is not from our lands at all; in fact, he comes from lands far beyond anything we have ever mapped to date. We found him floating down the Erinin River, most of his bones broken and looking like a massive bruise, and if not for the puffs of breath he was taking we would have mistaken him for a corpse. It took him almost a month of Healing to recover, but recover he did, and very rapidly too I must add. On waking, he wasn't able to tell us much of what had happened to him; what we have been able to surmise from his words is that he was torn from his own lands and people by means unknown, perhaps even a Ter'angreal that he had somehow stumbled upon during his journeys. What we do know about him is that he was forcibly separated from his friends and family, especially his two younger sisters whom he speaks of very fondly, and he has yet to find a way to reestablish contact with them."

Pausing and letting the information sink into the younger womens' minds, Kiruna Nachiman continues with her story. "Despite the personal hardships he has undergone, Ichigo has not shied away from making something of himself in this land and has proven himself time and time again to possess a high level of skill and intellect, along with a strong sense of responsibility, loyalty and a strong moral compass. He has gained the full backing of our Ajah through his many actions, and the Browns have pledged him their support for all the advanced knowledge he has shared with us from his homeland. He has even managed to win over many among the other Ajahs, all except for the Reds and the Grey. The Gaidin and Tower Guards regard him highly for being a knowledgeable field commander and a fair-minded officer, as well as a highly capable combatant and instructor. Even the students learning from him have responded well to his presence when he is out there teaching them the fighting methods of his people and how they comport themselves in battle. " She watches as the eyes of the two Emond Fielders grow wider and wider with each recounting of Ichigo's many accomplishments, before she finally gets to the main point of her lecture.

"As for Ichigo's relationship with Alanna Sedai, he is right when he said that it is none of your business. However, that is not the main issue: it is your lack of tact that is appalling, Nynaeve al'Meara, as well as your inability to read the character of the person you are interrogating."

She gave the young woman a stern look of disapproval. "As Aes Sedai, we often are tasked with diplomacy between figures of great importance, and the outcomes of many events hinge on our ability to correctly interpret situations or people and apply the most effective methods to gain the outcomes we want."

Witnessing the gobsmacked look on their faces, Nachiman gives the two Emond Fielders a wry smile. "As you had witnessed earlier from his description of his Lieutenant, Ichigo takes his friendships very seriously and is very protective of his relationships with them. While he does not mind talking about his friends, he does not tolerate any hostility directed towards them or his relationships with them, that also includes his friendships with Prince Galad, Prince Gawyn and your friend Lady Farshaw. Had you simply been curious or even supportive of his relationship with Alanna Sedai, he may have told you more; however, the moment you phrased your question as an accusation he immediately clammed up and refused you all information, as was his right to do so. If your mission had been to uncover details of his relationship with Alanna Sedai, you would have failed and be forced to return in disgrace."

"But... but couldn't we have forced the information from Lord Ichigo if this was a mission?" Nynaeve blurts out, ignoring the look of displeasure that Egwene is shooting her. "As an Aes Sedai, surely we would be allowed some leeway in how we come about the information?"

The expressions on the faces of both Aes Sedai darken immediately at Nynaeve's words, and the other Green Ajah is the one who responds to her question. "I do not know who put that idea in your head, you foolish girl, but I want you to get rid of it right now! Such... such barbaric methods of obtaining information should NEVER be used by any who claim to be Aes Sedai, outside of the direst of circumstances!"

Both Emond Fielders cringe back at the harshness of her words, but the Green Ajah presses on relentlessly. "Being an Aes Sedai, putting on the Great Serpent Ring means more than gaining the power and authority to force your desires on others! It means you have a duty, a responsibility to the people you are helping to achieve your goals in the best possible way for ALL the parties involved!"

She glares directly at the now pale Nynaeve. "Being an Aes Sedai means that you compose yourself with the dignity and grace befitting your station, not abuse of your power to get your own way whenever you want!"

By the end of her rant, both young women are looking thoroughly chastised. Nynaeve in particular looks extremely subdued by her words, probably in light of her usual attitude towards others. "Think upon what I have said as you two wait for Mother to speak to you. Now come along, I'll have someone send for a meal, and you two certainly look as if you need a bath…"

"But... Mother said..." Egwene mumbles hesitantly, her mind still reeling from the impact of the lecture and unsure of what to do.

Nachiman nods approvingly at her, though her expression is still stern. "It is good that you still remember, but rest assured that the room opposite this one has been cleared for your use. When you are done freshening up we will bring you back here to rejoin your companion."

Accepting her words, Egwene and Nynaeve don't fight as they are gently guided into the room across from Ichigo's. Looking back at his door wistfully, the younger Emond Fielder speaks to Kiruna Nachiman.

"We are sorry, truly sorry Nachiman Sedai. We'll apologize to Ichigo as soon as we can, right Nynaeve?"

Still extremely subdued from the earlier lecture, Nynaeve nods in agreement with her fellow Emond Fielder. "I was the one who stepped over the line Egwene, I'll apologize to him first."

Nachiman nods again at them in approval. "Well, with that settled, let's get you two into a hot bath. You both smell of sweat and week old horsehide."

XXXX

Gawyn shares a look with Galad when they hear Ichigo's voice through the closed door. At the sound of a familiar name being mentioned, both brothers look to the door, and they leap to their feet as the entrance to Ichigo's quarters opens up to display the orange haired young man and a very familiar girl with reddish-gold curly hair standing in the doorway. For several seconds Gawyn stares at his missing sister, the pit in his stomach that was all too present during her long absence finally closing itself as he takes his first steps towards her, Galad right beside him as they make their way over to Elayne. Seeing her tilt her head up imperiously, he knows she is going to be difficult, she has always done the same thing whenever she doesn't want to speak of something or agree to their demands concerning her safety. It doesn't matter to him however: right now, she is here in front of him, safe and unharmed.

"Elayne! / Elayne!" Gawyn and Galad exclaim in relief and joy as Ichigo closes the door to keep their reunion private.

Glancing to Alanna, Ichigo mouths his request which she acquiesces to without hesitation, weaving a ward inside his room to keep the sounds of their reunion and conversation from reaching unwanted ears. Leaning back against the closed door, he watches as the brothers nearly swarm their younger sister with relieved hugs and asking a barrage of questions. However, it is when the older brother takes Elayne's face into the palms of his hands and asks if she is truly unharmed, that he finally sees the distance between the younger sister and her older half-brother.

Elayne's eyes had visibly widened when she saw the true worry reflected in her older half-brother's eyes as he stared into her blue orbs, and she stutters as she tries to pull away from him. "I-I am well Galadedrid, I am unharmed…"

A hand clasped on her shoulder holds in her place. Knowing it is Gawyn, Elayne is about to ask what he is doing when Galad's next words cause her to freeze in place. "You had us so worried, Elayne... when you, Egwene and Nynaeve disappeared like that, Elmindreda was not the only one vexed when she couldn't find you." Galad says as he reluctantly releases his sister's face, a hint of sadness flashing through his eyes before he schools his expression and steps away.

Ichigo lowers his head as a memory of his own sisters' flashes through his mind, recalling the day he and his Dad had sat Karin and Yuzu down and told them the truth about everything. Starting from the day their Father had first met their Mother, all the way up to the point where they killed the man they held as ultimately responsible for causing Masaki's death. It wasn't easy for them to hear it, but the twins finally managed to come to terms with the fact that they weren't really meant for the World of the Living, and that they themselves might one day have to leave if their Reiryoku were ever to begin affecting normal souls around them, as was the case for Ichigo.

The twins had cried when he told them he had to leave the World of the Living, he had grown too powerful and needed time to find a way to seal his power so he wouldn't unconsciously affect those around him while he was in the World of the Living. It proved to be the second worst day in his life when he opened the Senkaimon to leave for Soul Society, with Rukia and Renji there as his official escort, but everyone knew that they were the only ones to really understand what he was going through with having to leave his sisters behind.

Seeing the hurt in Galad's stiff posture and the stunned and uncertain look on Elayne's face, Ichigo feels compelled to speak. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Elayne Trakand, do you know that?"

Snapping her head back to look at Ichigo, the Andoran Princess questions him as to why he would say that, while Galad simply gives him an unreadable look. Ichigo focuses on Elayne, needing to make her understand just what her older half-brother is putting himself through.

"As the oldest, it is Galad's duty to protect his younger siblings, you and Gawyn, and he does so by holding himself to the highest of possible standards. Oh, I have heard the stories of Galad and his reputation for always doing the right thing regardless of who it might hurt when he does so, but his heart is in the right place all the same. I have to say that he is now changing for the better, and I rather you learn that for yourself instead having me tell you about it. Just talk to Galad, and give him a chance to prove himself to you…"

Gawyn picks up from where Ichigo leaves off. "He's right Elayne. Galad isn't the same as you last remember him to be. You should have seen him stand up to Elaida Sedai when Ichigo wasn't around, when she tried pressuring us into giving her information about Ichigo. Galad told her he wouldn't divulge anything that she might turn around and use to harm him, and requested that she stop trying to pry the information from him…" He turns to face the surprised Shinigami. "Sorry for not telling you Ichigo, we didn't want to burden you with anymore troubles, and we figured it would be best if you didn't need any more reason to go after Elaida Sedai than you already had…"

Elayne's jaw had nearly dropped when hearing that her older brother had stood firm against Elaida Sedai, and her jaw really did drop at Gawyn's insinuation that Ichigo had actually confronted her mother's advisor deliberately. "You went after Elaida Sedai!? Are you crazy!?" She nearly lashes out at the smirking orange-haired man.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo shrugs his shoulders once before he answers. "She's a snob. So I treat her the way I used to treat my cousin and one of my best friends when they used to act the same way."

The Andoran Princess shakes her head in disbelief, both at the confirmation that Ichigo had indeed confronted Elaida Sedai and his lack of guilt or fear about it. "What... just what has been going on here since I…" Elayne hesitates, seeing both Ichigo and Alanna glare at her. "…ah, right sorry. Not a word until the Amyrlin speaks to us…"

Galad and Gawyn both look at her in confusion, before they turn to stare at Ichigo who rolls his eyes at seeing their pleading expressions. "Listen, all I can tell you right now is that she and Egwene got in their heads that someone named Rand was in trouble. So they left and, well, shit happened and they got caught up in it."

"What!? You left because of a boy you met only once Elayne! Why would you leave Tar Valon because of that!? You could get hurt out there!" Gawyn shouts out in frustration and disbelief. Galad says nothing, but the frown of disapproval on his face says enough for him.

Ichigo face palms at the stupidity of his younger charge's last sentence, and without hesitation decides to drive in a certain point. "Alanna, is Elayne allowed to Channel right now with you here?"

Gawyn abruptly freezes, while everyone else in the room stares at Ichigo questioningly, even Alanna as she answers. "Yes she is Ichigo, but why do you ask?"

Looking at the suddenly pale and sweating younger Andoran Prince, he smirks as he speaks. "A demonstration is needed right now. Elayne, tie your brothers up and then hang them in mid-air if you can."

A smile forms on the reddish-gold curly-haired woman's face as turns to see a pale Gawyn and a suddenly worried-looking Galad backing away and trying to plead with her.

"Don't do it Elayne!" Gawyn is the first to shout.

Galad follows up behind his brother. "This isn't necessary Elayne, don't listen to Ichigo…! He doesn't know what he is saying!"

Before they can do anything else, both of them feel invisible binds wrapping around their bodies and then they are lifted halfway to the ceiling. Ichigo moves over to stand in front of the two brothers and fixes them with a stern glare.

"This goes more for Gawyn than Galad, but don't think I didn't see your expression Galad. You two nitwits need to stop treating your sister like she's made out of porcelain, got it? Out of the three of you, she's got the most potential and she already has the power to kick some serious ass when needed, if this little display hasn't convinced you. You need to let her do some things her way, allow her to grow stronger, become independent and not have to rely on you to protect her all of the time. I learnt my lesson when I tried it with a very dear friend of mine, I thought she needed to be protected all of the time, but she proved me wrong when it counted the most. She stood behind me when I faced the man who killed my Mother, knowing she could possibly die if she stayed with me in that fight, but she didn't hesitate. She didn't let me down either, and she stayed with me until the very end. Don't make the same mistake with Elayne that I did with my friend, she doesn't need you to wrap her up and hide her in a safe place. What she needs is for you to believe in her, especially when it comes time for her to face her own hardships in life. Protect her back, but don't shield her from the harsh reality that is life. Trust me on this guys... believe me when I say that she needs to do this her own way."

Gawyn stares at Ichigo from his floating position in the air, slowly mulling over all the reasons Ichigo gave for them to allow Elayne to move forward in her own ways. Casting a glance at his older half-brother, he can tell that Galad is also trying desperately to come to terms with the same conditions. Finally, the older Prince gives in as he speaks.

"Promise me Ichigo, if we can't be there for her, you'll act in our place?"

The older male nods at him. "Deal. And to seal it: By the Light and my hope of salvation and rebirth, I swear to lend Elayne Trakand my sword to defend her life and those of her family and friends, as well as her country if ever called upon or needed, or may the Creator's face turn from me forever and darkness consume my soul."

Ichigo feels his soul shudder as the last word leaves his mouth, along with a startled exclamation from Zangetsu and a feeling of surprise from Yhwach as the same feeling from before tells him has made the right decision.

Elayne had gasped when she heard him start to recite the oath, and she now rounds on him "Why? Why would you swear such an oath!?"

"Because, your brothers are my friends Elayne Trakand. They were among the first of this land to accept me, along with everyone else in this room…well except Elmindreda, she and I had a complicated beginning…"

"You attacked me first you buffoon!" The dark-haired woman who has remained surprisingly silent until now shouts as she jumps from her chair and marches up to Ichigo, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "I was so scared! I thought I was gonna die!"

Turning around, Min all but throws herself at the stunned Andoran Princess with an over-exaggerated wail of despair. "You should have been there when he accosted me Elayne. Grabbed me from behind and dragging me into the woods like some sort of lecherous villain…I don't know what he really had in mind that day..."

"Oh, really…" Min freezes in her act, as does Ichigo when Alanna's voice sounds out from the corner where she is sitting and watching. "Do tell, Lady Elmindreda Farshaw." The sound of jealousy is unmistakable in her voice.

Gawyn is the first to react. "Elayne, for the love of Light, get us down before Mosvani Sedai skins Ichigo alive and gets his blood all over the place!" He shouts as he struggles helplessly in mid-air, while beside him Galad is attempting to hook the table with his foot and pull himself back down to the floor.

Heeding his words, Elayne immediately cancels her weave; both brothers drop heavily to their feet and - without thinking - each grab the arm of the woman nearest to them and pulls them towards the door. Gawyn is the first to reach the door and yanks it open, pushing Min through first before making a hasty exit, with Elayne following her brother closely at Galad's urging while the oldest Prince is the last to leave, keeping his body between the remaining occupants of the room and the escaping group. Once he is safely past the door, he shuts it forcefully and leans heavily against it, taking a deep breath before turning on Min.

"You could have gotten us all killed Elmindreda!" The usually stoic man nearly shouts, causing his younger sister to stare at him in shock.

Min smirks unrepentantly at him, tapping her foot as she replies. "Them two needed a good fight to get their blood going, so I gave them a small push."

Gawyn gapes at Min. "You are insane, maybe more so than Ichigo is Elmindreda!"

Min smirks at the two Princes until a cough from beside them alerts them to the fact that they are not alone in the room. Slowly turning, Min sees several members of the Green Ajah sitting around in Ichigo's room eyeing her with knowing looks.

"Ah…" Min tries to think of an excuse, but is saved when a Green Sister she knows only as Marthera stands up and approaches Elayne, standing before the 'runaway'.

"Come now Elayne Trakand, you must eat and bathe before Mother comes to speak to you. If you wish to say anything more to your brothers before you go, now would be the time."

Nodding once, Elayne turns to Gawyn and gives him a firm hug before releasing him. Turning to look at Galad, she stares at him before lowering her head slightly. Thinking that she has nothing to say to him, Galad nods somberly and makes to turn away when he is stopped by his younger sister grabbing his arm.

"Elayne?"

"I-I would like to have lunch with you when I'm allowed next…Galad…if you…if you don't mind." The blue-eyed Princess asks somewhat embarrassedly.

His eyes widening in surprise, Galad smiles at his sister and replies happily. "I'd like that very much Sister."

Elayne looks up at him with wide eyes before she opens her arms and throws them around him, with the older Prince returning the gesture by hugging her in return. He can barely make out the muffled words that Elayne is speaking into his chest.

"I'm so sorry for making you both worry about me. Please tell Mother I'm sorry and will accept any punishment she believes fit for me." Elayne mumbles, before she finally disengages herself from Galad.

"We'll do what we can for you, Elayne… We are happy to see you safely returned to us." Galad says with a true smile on his face, before motioning to his brother and exiting the room together with him, leaving the Andoran Princess standing there watching them go with wonder in her eyes.

"He's…changing…" She whispers almost to herself, but she is easily heard by the Baerlon woman with her.

Min gives an amused snort beside her. "Oh, you have no idea how much he has. I'll see you later Elayne, we…we have much to talk about."

Elayne is about to nod at Min but is stopped when a Novice suddenly opens the door to Ichigo's room. Giving a startled eep at seeing the eyes of the various Green Ajah, Elayne and Min suddenly focus on her, she curtsies deeply and offers her greetings to the Sisters before moving to the inner door of Ichigo's room and knocking loudly. She jumps again when a loud male voice shouts out from inside.

"If the world ain't ending…go away!"

Backing away hesitantly, the younger woman turns to the older group and asks them what she should do. Min takes pity at seeing the fright on the Novice's face, and coaxes her into telling them what she needs Ichigo for. After hearing that the message is from the Amyrlin Seat herself, Min grins as she pushes the frightened Novice to the side and walks up to Ichigo's door, pounding loudly on it as she yells.

"It ain't the end of the world Lord Shiba, but if you keep the Amyrlin Seat waiting much longer, you'll wish it was!"

For several minutes no sound can be heard from inside, then the door slams open and Ichigo comes stumbling out while hopping and trying to tie his boot back on, his clothes looking rather disheveled in appearance. Finally managing to get his boot on, he glares at Min before stomping his foot down and snarling at her.

"You are so going to get it later, Elmindreda Farshaw, if it's the last thing I do I will make you pay for what you did." Looking over his shoulder, he winces and whatever he sees causes him to rush out of his room in a hurry, with the Novice hurrying after him and trying to catch up with him.

Elayne stares in bewilderment at the retreating back of the orange-haired man before turning to look at his now-open inner door. Her eyes grow wide when she sees Alanna Sedai appear with the same disheveled appearance as Ichigo, but bearing a predatory gleam in her eyes as she looks over at Min. What the Arafellin woman says next stuns the Princess of Andor.

"Thank you Elmindreda, it…was quite entertaining." With that said, the Green Ajah Sister saunters past them and out of the main entrance with a large smile on her face.

"You're welcome Alanna Sedai." Min quips to the retreating Aes Sedai's back, before she turns to her friend who is still standing with a shocked look on her face. "See, you missed a lot of things Elayne. We'll catch up when we can, but I really do have to leave you now."

Surreptitiously leaning in closer, she whispers in Elayne's ear. "Tell Egwene I must speak to her as soon as possible. It is about her and Ichigo."

XXXX

After allowing the Novice to catch up to him and take the lead, Ichigo has to listen to his Zanpakutō tease him relentlessly about what had just happened.

" **I wish you could've seen your face Ichigo…it was priceless…!** " Zangetsu howls as he doubles over in laughter, Yhwach thankfully deciding not to voice his own opinion.

'Bite me you bastard! Min almost got me gutted, and now I have to show Alanna my Hirenkyaku tonight…why can't I keep my big mouth shut sometimes? Ever since I got here, it seems that I'm revealing more and more about our world and that is gonna prove dangerous if I'm not careful…' Ichigo mutters worriedly.

Zangetsu wipes the tears of mirth from his eyes, calming himself down after hearing the worry in his wielder's voice. " **She already knows you have a power Ichigo, I don't think this will be too harmful… Besides, it's a Quincy technique and Central can shove it where the sun don't shine if they got a problem with you showing off your human powers. It's not like they can punish you for that or for using Fullbring while you're here. It's not that we can't see your point, King, but…sooner or later a situation is going to arise and you won't be able to hold back. Once that genie is out of the bottle…** "

'Yeah, there won't be any going back. Let's just try to get through the rest of this day without any more surprises, I don't think I can deal with anymore of 'em.' Looking ahead again, he sees the Novice looking back at him over her shoulder with a very studious look on her face, before she turns away and continues to lead him to the Amyrlin's office. 'What's that about…?'

All conversation within him stops when the Novice stands before the door to the Amyrlin's study and knocks several times. Ichigo feels a sense of relief when he hears Leane's voice telling them enter; allowing the young woman to open the door for him, he begins to walk past her but pauses when he swears he felt something brushing over his body. Snapping his head down to look at the young Novice, he can't help the weird feeling he gets when he stares at her... However, Leane stops him from looking any closer at the Novice when she speaks.

"Thank you Child, you may return to your tasks." The Keeper remarks as she motions for Ichigo to enter Siuan's office.

Neither of them take note of the barest of curtsy's that the Novice drops before closing the door leading to the Amyrlin's office; neither do they witness the sudden transformation of the Novice into a midnight-haired woman of ethereal beauty, who stares at the now closed door in deep thought.

"You are indeed an interesting man, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. Only Lews Therin Thelamon has caught my interest so far, but..." She stops, and a slow smirk appears on her face. "I look forward to discovering how you came to have that power I glimpsed, and if it is really a true indication of how strong you are then…"

Turning, the woman opens a doorway to another place before stepping confidently through the Gate, a sneer marring the beauty of her features. "Aes Sedai…helpless children are what they truly are…" Lanfear remarks to herself as the opening closes behind her, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

XXXX

Verin studies Ichigo as he enters the Amyrlin's office with Leane Sharif at his side, the young man's face reflecting the fact that something is currently bothering him as the tall Domani woman leads him to a chair opposite of hers. Carefully keeping her face as neutral as possible with the ease of long practice, she wonders if her Warder Tomas had embellished a few of the observations he had shared with her regarding the new Captain of the Tower Guards. Tomas claimed to have twice seen Ichigo effortlessly 'walking on air' to enter the window to his room in the very early morning hours, an opening that was almost twenty-five spans off the ground. Tomas had also admitted he had been unable to follow after Captain Shiba during those late-night excursions due to the fact that the young man could seemingly disappear from his sight without any effort. Now here he was, sitting in on her meeting with the Amyrlin, and judging by how familiar Leane is acting with the young Captain, she surmises that gaining knowledge of his relationship with the Amyrlin and the Keeper could prove useful for her in the future.

Once each of the room's occupants have taken a few sips of the tea Leane had served them, Siuan wastes little time as she begins to question the Brown Ajah. "What was so important that you had to keep it a secret until you could see me in person, Verin?"

Rather than reply, the Aes Sedai in question directs a curious gaze to the orange-haired man sitting two chairs away. "Is it permissible to speak in front of the Captain?" She asks them inquisitively.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Siuan answers as she reaffirms Ichigo's presence. "The Captain knows that anything spoken in this room must be held as confidential. Now again, I have to ask you what is so important that you had to wait until you had returned to Tar Valon before you could report it to me?"

This time, Verin lifts the brown sack she had been holding onto since her arrival in Tar Valon and places it on the desk in front of the Amyrlin. Without any preamble, she unties the cords holding the bundle closed, then folds the cloth back to reveal a highly polished, intricately carved golden horn.

Before she can say anything however, she is cut off by a pained cry from the lone male occupant of the room.

The moment Ichigo sees the horn, images begin bombarding his mind as well as the minds of his two Zanpakutō spirits. Men and women, heroes each in their own rights, their achievements attesting to their greatness overwhelming his mind. The suddenness of the informational deluge proves too much even for him to handle; gripping his head in agony, he staggers from his chair and stumbles towards the nearest open window where he can get away from the sight of the accursed item. Pain lances throughout his body in bursts as the immense amount of knowledge about heroes of the past finally condenses into a single crucial detail about each of this world's heroes, that upon their deaths each and every one of them had become bound to the Horn of Valere, to be summoned to battle whenever it was blown.

His horror only grows when a new vision flows through his mind, allowing Ichigo to relive the events surrounding the most recent sounding of the horn. He immediately recognizes the face of the man who is blowing the horn in desperation: Mat Cauthon, the young man he had escorted to Tar Valon with Verin Aes Sedai today. Watching as the fierce battle rages between the Whitecloaks and the strangely armored insectoid looking warriors, his view rises to the sky and he watches in stunned silence as he witnesses the climactic finish to the battle being fought between a red-haired young man of similar build and features to himself and that of a shadow-clad being with flaming eyes being broadcast in the skies above the battle. As the red-headed young man - Rand al'Thor, his mind supplies - takes a lethal blow to the side to deliver a mortal blow to his opponent, Ichigo finds himself sliding down the wall next to the open window, his shock slowly receding along with the vision, replaced by the words that had appeared in his mind upon recognizing the Horn of Valere.

Tia mi aven Moridin isainde vadin: The Grave is no bar to my call.

There is a deep and stunned silence in Ichigo's inner world, broken only when the most experienced of their trio speaks up.

" _ **It appears we have found a very important piece of the puzzle as to how we were transported here Ichigo.**_ " Yhwach remarks as he stirs uncomfortably, his expression unreadable behind his shades. " _ **The energy it gives off is faint, but it is the same as the tunnel we were forced through.**_ "

" **Fuck that!** " Zangetsu interrupts angrily. " **It summons the Dead! That's how they did it!? By summoning the fucking Dead!?** " He throws up his arms in disgust. " **Dammit to hell King! That-that fucking thing is responsible for us being brought here ain't it!? You, we are dead; we're souls, spirits or whatever you call it, and that's why it brought us here! WELL THIS IS JUST GRAND! JUST GRAND! This stupid thing saw you as a dead hero it needed and snatched you from across the fucking universe and dragged you into yet another fucking war with another fucking egotistical cunt wanting to rule the world! Just fucking brilliant!** "

Neither Ichigo or Yhwach feel the need or inclination to argue, both silently agreeing with the Hollowfied Zanpakutō spirit who rants and paces restlessly before them. Back in the real world, Ichigo barely even reacts when Leane quietly begins to Delve him, searching for any physical causes of his distress despite suspecting that she would not find any. He doesn't pay any attention to the look of interest he is getting from Verin as she studies him acutely; neither does he acknowledge Siuan calling through her open office door to the Novices stationed outside to find Samitsu and Alanna Sedai and bring them to her office. All he can do is sit in numb shock as his mind slowly winds down from the sudden flood of memories that he can now recall just as easily, or even more so than if he had actually lived those events himself.

Lost in his thoughts and frustration, he doesn't notice the passing of time until a pair of soft hands cup his cheeks and a voice he knows all too well begins speaking to him.

"Ichigo." Alanna whispers softly at first, then gaining strength and volume with her next words. "Ichigo, it's okay, we're here now."

The Green Ajah watches as the young man's head slowly swivels to face her, aided by her hands on his cheeks. "Ichigo, what is…?" She stops at the pained look she sees in his eyes.

"Air, I need air Alanna. Get me out of here please." He asks with a hoarse voice, seeing the worry in her eyes betraying her true emotions.

"Ihvon, Owein." Alanna's two Warders respond quickly to her command, helping to lift the younger man to his feet by slipping one of his arms over each of their shoulders. "Take him to the Western Garden, I'll be down in a few moments."

The two Warders pause by Samitsu Sedai as she arrives, allowing the Yellow Ajah to Delve Ichigo quickly; she gives a hesitant nod of her head when she to finds nothing physically wrong with the young man but hands a bottle of spirits over to Owein. "See to it that he drinks some of this Gaidin. It will help with his headaches."

Owein nods his head in confirmation before he and Ihvon guide the listless younger man out of the room, disappearing from view through the outer office's doorway. Alanna waits several seconds before turning to face the Amyrlin Seat.

"What happened Mother?" Worry, unease and a slight hint of anger tint the dark-haired Green Ajah's voice.

Knowing how close Ichigo has become with Alanna, Siuan huffs out with mild annoyance at the Green Ajah's overprotectiveness. "He had another 'episode'. It was nearly as bad as the one he had on his first night which is why I called for you. I don't know what it was that caused him to react the way he did, so I want you to find out what it is, if it is an issue for him, and more importantly whether it will become an issue for us."

"Yes, of course Mother." Alanna gives a swift curtsy before leaving the room, clearly still agitated about Ichigo's state of distress when she had come across him.

Leane shares a look with Siuan after the younger Green Ajah leaves. "Well she'll certainly be in a snit for a few weeks Mother."

Almost forgotten by the others, Samitsu Sedai shakes her head as she too makes her way out of the Amyrlin's office. "One of them should put the other out of their misery by accepting or offering the Warder bond." She calls back knowingly as she leaves. "We'll all be happier with it once it's done and over with."

"One can only hope." Siuan dryly remarks as she moves back behind her desk.

Once the door to the Amyrlin's inner-office is closed again, Verin looks around with a thoughtful expression on her face, having never left her seat at all throughout the entire commotion. She remembers the look on Captain Shiba's face as he was staring at the Horn of Valere...

Waiting until Leane has finally sat down, Verin glances to where the Horn of Valere is still lying on the table before speaking up. "I have an idea of what could have caused young Captain Shiba such distress, Mother."

To her surprise, the Amyrlin merely nods her head in acknowledgement. "So do I, and Alanna will undoubtedly confirm whether or not my suspicions are true. In the meantime, we have more important matters to discuss." Taken aback by the Amyrlin's blunt redirection of her statement, the Brown Ajah doesn't manage to get a word in before the Amyrlin speaks again. "Now, tell me everything Verin: and I do mean everything from the moment you left Far Dara."

Frowning inwardly, Verin acquiesces to the Amyrlin's command while deciding it would be best to begin her investigation into this mysterious young man in private. "Yes Mother. It began shortly after you sent those three young men to chase down the Horn…"

XXXX

Alanna finds both of her Warders standing a discreet distance from Ichigo and watching him while he sits under a tree, both of his swords lying across his folded legs, his eyes closed and breathing slowly but evenly. Studying Ichigo's form for a few minutes, the Green Ajah finally asks her oldest Warder quietly how long Ichigo has been meditating.

"Nearly since the moment we arrived Alanna Sedai. He asked us not to interfere when he pulled out his swords, but also assured us it is how his people clear their minds when they feel the need to do so. He has not moved a muscle or uttered a word since. In fact, if we didn't see his chest moving, we would think he was nothing more than a life-like statue." Ihvon states in hushed tones.

Patting her Warder thankfully on his arm, Alanna moves towards the young orange-haired man, stopping before him and lowering herself into a sitting position. Looking over his face carefully, she tries to gauge his well-being. Part of her is relieved at seeing the more tranquil expression on his face now, completely opposite from what he had looked like in the Amyrlin's office, but another part of her still worries about what could have put him in such a state to begin with. Leaning forward, she brushes the hair on his forehead lightly to one side then sits back and waits.

As it turns out, she doesn't have to wait long; a smile forms on the Arafellin woman's face as she sees Ichigo's face scrunching up in consternation, a slight frown forming on his face before his eyes begin to flutter open. When his eyes focus on her face, it takes every effort on her part not to react with shock: within those usually warm brown orbs of his are a great many emotions she is unfamiliar with seeing in him, emotions she has not witnessed even when he had spoken of his absent sisters and friends with sadness and nostalgia. This, this was something much worse as far as she was concerned.

In his eyes, she is seeing confusion, hurt, despair, and worst of all, resigned acceptance.

It takes her a moment to find the right words to say, and even then, it is a moment too long for her. "Ichigo. Are... are you well?"

Giving her a brief smile, her lover's head just droops slightly downwards, hiding his eyes from her. "How worried is she?"

Alanna doesn't have to ask who 'she' is; they both know 'who' he is asking about. She is more concerned with the distant tone of his voice. "Very. She wants me to find out what happened, and whether it will become an issue."

It is only because she is watching him so carefully that she notices the minute hardening of his features. "An issue...? Not really, what's done is done. I'm sorry for worrying all of you Alanna, just sometimes when these memories, visions or whatever they are happen, they can get too overwhelming even for me to handle. Today though was the worst since I first woke up here."

"Then perhaps you should rest for the remainder of the day Ichigo. I'll have Ihvon inform the Tower Guards that you need some rest." Alanna quietly commands.

Nodding his agreement, Ichigo gets to his feet, lifting Alanna along with himself. "Thank you Alanna. I should be okay in returning to my room on my own…"

An amused laugh interrupts him. "…Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, when did I say you would be going to your apartment to rest?"

XXXX

Egwene lies on her bed, allowing Nynaeve to lull her into sleep with a childhood lullaby, her mind finally allowing itself to rest after the last few hectic days that she has had.

==== Flashback ====

A few hours after Elayne had rejoined them after meeting with her brothers and then getting herself cleaned up, they had been escorted to the Amyrlin's office where they each had to endure a grilling by both the Amyrlin Seat and Leane Sedai, the Keeper of Secrets. What was surprising to them and Nynaeve both, was that Ichigo had been present in the room with them and listening as each of them testified to the events that led to Liandrin and twelve other Sisters defecting from Tar Valon, followed by the fateful clash between the Seanchan and the Children of the Light in Falme. Once or twice he would frown, looking thoughtful, before writing something down and handing it to Leane who would glance at it before asking them a question or several. Many of the questions hadn't made sense to Egwene or Nynaeve at the time, but when she, Elayne and Nynaeve were finally left alone to dry their tears after a memorable visit to the Mistress of Novices, Elayne explained to them what Ichigo had been doing.

' _He is gathering pertinent information about both Liandrin and the Seanchan. Mother must be planning on sending him out on a mission soon, but as to which he is going after, I really can't say._ '

Personally, Egwene had difficulty deciding which one she preferred him to hunt down: the petty, spiteful Dark Sister who had practically kidnapped her from the Tower and started off this entire mess, or the Seanchan who had done their best to break her and turn her into some kind of obedient pet slave... ' _Never again! I swear it!_ '

She had tried to wait for Ichigo after she was done as she was the last to be interrogated, but a member of the Yellow Ajah had appeared almost immediately to inform the Amyrlin that they were ready for her and Leane. As the three of them were escorted behind Siuan and Leane to a small warded room, she wasn't the only one surprised to discover that Mat was being held there and the Aes Sedai from the Yellow Ajah were going Heal him and break whatever curse he was suffering from due to his exposure to that cursed dagger from Shadar Logoth.

It had been an awful experience hearing Mat screaming and cursing at them both in Common and what Thom Merrilin had once told her was called the Old Tongue or High Speech, the language used by their forefathers in times long past. Seeing the pale, sickly shadow of the boy she had grown up with writhing in agony and straining against his bonds as the Aes Sedai sent weave after weave of Saidar into his body to purge the dagger's taint and sever its connection from his body was almost too much for her to bear, even if she still had her unresolved issues with him. It was only the steadying hand of Ichigo placed on her shoulder that kept her resolve firm and allowed her to watch the entire process unwaveringly until the end, when Mat's body finally lay limp but breathing evenly once more, and the tired-looking Yellow Sisters declared that the curse had finally been contained and removed in its entirety from Mat's body.

They hadn't time to rejoice for long before the Amyrlin had them escorted to their last stop of the day, Sheriam Bayanar Sedai's office. After the painful switching that all of them, including Nynaeve had received, they had been sent back to their rooms, then awakened at an ungodly hour for the beginning of their actual punishment for 'running away' by doing all the scullery work in the kitchens under the watchful eye of Laras the Head Chef. They learned quickly that the very stout woman wouldn't brook any nonsense from anyone working in her domain.

Egwene had thought she knew what hard work was, having grown up as the only daughter of a hardworking innkeeper in a rural farming village, but the vast number of dishes, silverware, pots and pans involved in a single breakfast made for the occupants of the Tower made her appreciate what little she actually had to do when she was working at her parent's inn in the Two Rivers. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, the brunette straightened up to take a breather, only to nearly jump when Laras was right next to her with a large tray in her hands.

"Take this to the Captain." The Head Cook said in a brisk tone as she handed the tray over.

"T-The Captain?" Egwene couldn't help but stammer in confusion.

Laras grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around with firm hands, guiding her to the door until a familiar mop of orange hair came into her vision. Sitting with his back to the kitchen, at a table with himself as the sole occupant was the man she knew as Ichigo Shiba. "You are also to tend to his needs until he leaves to train with the apprentice Warders. Now hop to it, young lady."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Egwene nearly shouted as Laras gave her a firm but gentle shove out of the hot kitchen.

Barely holding the tray steady, her heart pounding as she made her way to the table occupied by the man of her literal dreams, Egwene felt butterflies forming in her stomach as she steadily got closer to the young Captain of the Tower Guards. Back during her interrogation, he was almost like a different man, the hardened expression on his face reminding her of Moraine's Warder Lan when the large man was focusing on something. It was only when she started having difficulty recounting her imprisonment and subsequent enslavement by the Seanchan, that Ichigo had stepped forward and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Use it to get stronger Egwene, don't let it rule your emotions. The Seanchan tried and failed to break you; if they try again, you will be the one to break them." Within his gentle reminder she could not only hear the conviction in his words, she could also feel his full belief in her ability to overcome the trauma of her experience and grow even stronger for it. The brief surge of warmth and courage going through her body at that realization had allowed her to regain her equilibrium and aided her in getting through the worst memories of her ordeal.

When she had finished speaking, the Aes Sedai in the room were looking at each other with unreadable looks on their faces, and it was Ichigo who had handed her a fresh linen to dry the tears she had inadvertently spilled even if she had tried her hardest not to cry in front of him. Leane Sedai had then spoken to him. "If they come back, Ichigo... deal with them."

The orange-haired young man had given the Keeper a firm nod. "I planned on it either way Leane-san. Enslaving…anyone is unacceptable. Anyone." He had a strange look in his eyes when he gazed down at her, before returning to his seat and listening as the Aes Sedai started to question her about various details of her story.

Pulling herself out of her memories, Egwene straightened her back as she crossed the remainder of the distance with every ounce of poise she could muster, making her way around to the opposite side of the table where Ichigo was sitting at. Stopping in front of him, she waited until he looked up and realized she was standing there.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!?" He growled out as he hurriedly stood up and took the tray from her hands. "Normally one of the Novices brings me…."

His voice trailed off, and she smiled at the dawning realization on his face that she was in fact one of the Novices of the White Tower, going by the plain white dress she was wearing. "I'm also told to wait on you hand and foot until you leave the dining hall Captain…"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo sat back down with his tray before him. "Ichigo, Egwene. I told you just to call me Ichigo. Now sit and talk to me. I still have a few questions about the World of Dreams." He motioned for her to sit, and she winced when she looked down at the hard-wooden bench beside her.

"I'd rather stand for now Ichigo if you don't mind." Egwene replied primly.

Ichigo looked confused and seemed ready to argue, when his eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second before his eyes diverted downward at her...

"D-did he just look at my bum?" Egwene reddened when his eyes snapped back up just as suddenly to meet hers, an almost guilty look in their depths.

"Sorry! I-I forgot about, well you know what I mean right? Mistress of the Novices handing down your punishment for 'running away' last night and all. I didn't think it would be bothering you still... If you want, I can give you something for…it." His face was now flushed.

Suddenly, his eyes seemed to glaze over again. Getting worried for him when he remained in that state, she leaned forward and spoke to him. "Ichigo, are you well?"

Blinking once, Ichigo seemed to snap out of his trance. "Yeah, sorry about that." He replied quickly, shaking his head. "Ah, about what I said just now, I didn't mean it that way, I meant I can give you a salve before you go to bed tonight that should help with the soreness."

Egwene felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach getting stronger again as Ichigo's warm brown eyes locked onto hers. Nearly mesmerized by the sincerity in his gaze, she nearly jumped when she heard Elayne giggling from somewhere behind her and hurriedly looked away, feeling the dull flush of embarrassment creeping up her neck to her face. When she finally regained her wits and turned back to look for Elayne, she saw the last two people she had ever expected to see sitting down to join a smiling Ichigo at his table.

"Good morning Egwene, I hope the ordeal you've had is now done with?" Galad asked as he casually stole a piece of toast from Ichigo's tray.

"Oi!" Ichigo shot the older Andoran Prince a dirty look, then missed slapping away Gawyn's hand as the younger Andoran Prince stole from his small plate of sliced fruit instead.

"Hello Egwene, Ichigo isn't being a brute to you, is he?" Gawyn asked her glibly as he popped the pilfered piece of apple into his mouth and chewed with evident relish.

Inwardly peeved at their distraction but unable to help the smile that formed while watching their byplay, Egwene stuck her tongue out at him. "No, he is well behaved unlike you, Gawyn Trakand. In fact, he and I were about to discuss something of great interest to me, but seeing that breakfast is coming to a close and I have an appointment with Verin Sedai later today, I will have to wait to speak to him when I have some time to do so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. Ichigo, I hope we can speak soon about our earlier conversations."

"Ah, yeah. Sure." Egwene heard Ichigo say as she swiftly walked back towards the kitchen.

Nearing the kitchen entrance, she took the chance to look over her shoulder and saw that Ichigo was indeed looking in her direction, watching her as she hurriedly disappeared into the kitchen with a faint blush on her face.

The rest of the day had passed quickly for her until she had received a message to meet Verin Sedai in her office after the dinner hour. It was there and then that the Brown Ajah had handed her a twisted stone angreal that the Aes Sedai called a dreamweaver. Verin had also explained the few details known to the Aes Sedai about those who had been called Dreamwalkers, with the last Aes Sedai known to be one being Corianin Nedeal. The Brown Ajah had then given Egwene a small journal written by that Aes Sedai about her Dreamwalking, although she also admitted that the former Aes Sedai might have taken numerous secrets to her grave upon death.

The surprise and delight that Egwene had felt at receiving these Dreamwalking aids had quickly turned into a nightmare when she was made to take her test of Acceptance. Despite knowing in hindsight that what she had seen was not real, was merely a vision of sorts created by that accursed ter'angreal to test her resolve and willpower, she still hated herself for making those decisions, and couldn't help but hate the Aes Sedai for forcing her go through them. Never before had she thought she would regret joining the Aes Sedai, but at that very moment, it was all she could do to suppress the outright loathing that she had felt for them...

==== Flashback End ====

Unaware that her rambling thoughts and Nynaeve's gentle lullaby had soothed her into sleep, Egwene suddenly finds herself standing in a place she is now very familiar with: Tel'aran'rhiod. Looking down to see what she is wearing, she first finds herself wearing her new dress as one of the Accepted, before it suddenly flickers and turns into the dark grey dress of a Damane. Nearly screaming in terror and revulsion, she suddenly remembers Ichigo's soothing words he had spoken to her during her interview with the Amyrlin: to grow stronger from her experience and not let it overwhelm her. Holding back her choked sobs, she forcefully focuses on the ugly dress, willing it to disappear, to never appear on her again. Slowly but surely, the grey cloth fades away to be replaced by the plain white wool of her Novice dress, and tears nearly spring to her eyes in relief.

Sinking to the ground in exhaustion, she takes a moment to deal with the gut-wrenching emotions that the combined experiences of the three connected silver arches along with that foul dress had brought out of her, before determinedly pushing them to the back of her mind where they would hopefully fade into obscurity in her nightmares. Wiping away her tears, Egwene stands up, takes a deep breath, then re-orientates herself and starts walking again.

The first task the young Dreamwalker had set for herself was to learn as much as she could about Tel'aran'rhiod - the World of Dreams - so she could aid the Amyrlin in finding the thirteen missing Black Ajah who had fled Tar Valon, and it was a task that she continued to work on determinedly. The few rules she had learned while tripping over her own feet during her brief forays into this strange reflection of the real world had been humbling in their lessons, if not sometimes downright embarrassing. Wandering the pale mirror image of the waking world for what she gauged to be around an hour, Egwene decided it was about time that she returns to her body, since she had long since realized that her body didn't really rest while her mind wasn't there to occupy it.

The thought of rest brings to mind her home in the Two Rivers, and Egwene finds herself standing in the open village square without realizing just how she has done it. 'How' doesn't matter much to her now, though; nostalgia takes hold of her as she absently walks along the dusty open road before her family's home, seeing that much of the village is still the same as before. When she finally stops before her Mother and Father's inn, a sudden rush of homesickness threatens to overwhelm her, and for a brief moment, thoughts of leaving the Tower and returning home to her parents cross her mind before being banished almost immediately. Lifting her chin high, Egwene reaffirms her decision to make her own path through life as an Aes Sedai, and this decision surprisingly brings her closure and some much-needed peace of mind.

Feeling much lighter now, as if an unknown burden has been raised from her shoulders, the former Emond Fielder wanders around the inn that is her home in another life, envisioning the busy days where customers would fill the inn and her parents would bustle around serving them. Thoughts of the people she had grown up alongside - Mat, Rand, Perrin, Nynaeve - and the new friends she has made - Elayne, Gawyn, Min and Ichigo - drift through her mind as she reminisces about days gone by. Touching the heavy worn stones of the fireplace on the first floor and feeling their strength and sturdiness beneath her fingertips, she smiles as the warm river-wrought rocks seem to remind her strangely of Ichigo.

Without warning, her world suddenly lurches around her, causing her to flail around wildly as her surroundings spin out of her control and she finds herself falling... only to slam painfully face-first into a hard gravelly surface, just moments later.

Taking a moment to catch her breath after having it knocked out of her so suddenly, Egwene coughs out once, harshly, then spits out the gravel that had gotten into her mouth, relieved to see no traces of blood in her spit. The Aes Sedai-in-training rolls onto her back, blinking her eyes dazedly a few times to clear the spots from her vision. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to her, and it highlights a fact she has almost forgotten: thoughts can be very real in Tel'aran'rhiod, and if one isn't careful with their thoughts, they are liable to end up being hurt... or worse.

Finally sitting up with a pained groan, Egwene looks around to regain her bearings. She appears to be in a back alley of some sort, with very high walls on either side of her and a few raised roofs peeking over them from further beyond. Curiosity easily overriding her caution, the brunette pushes herself to her feet and dusts off the front of her travelling clothes, something she finds herself wearing unconsciously whenever exploring the World of Dreams. Moving over to the nearest wall, she touches it in preparation to try and climb but nearly jumps back at the slight tingle of energy that jumps from the surface of the wall to her fingertips.

'W-What was that?' She thinks as she examines her hand, seeing no damage to the skin. 'Strange... that has never happened before.'

Deciding not to climb the wall after all, Egwene looks around for another way out. Seeing the light coming from an exit not too far from her, she makes her way through the alleyway until she finds herself standing in a large open area just outside a gated opening, with several other paths leading elsewhere into the distance.

Turning to the gate, she looks up and sees a few strange symbols centered on the plaque on the wooden archway high above her head.

"I wonder what it means…" She breaks off as the lines of the symbols begin wriggling around like inky black snakes, and within seconds a new set of words is formed that she can read.

"Squad Thirteen?" She asks bemusedly to no-one in particular. As she speaks, she hears the large wooden doors of the gate slowly begin creaking as they part before her.

When the doors of the gate have stopped swinging inwards, Egwene still doesn't enter. Instead, she stands just outside the gate and pokes her head in as far as she can, seeing a large courtyard just beyond the open gate and buildings lined up on either side of a vast green field. Sensing nothing dangerous in her immediate surroundings, she takes a few hesitant steps past the gate and stops, her heart pounding; looking behind her, she sees nothing strange or anything shifting out of place. Turning back with an obvious sigh of relief, she moves with more determination this time and climbs the first set of stairs that she finds, which leads to a set of sliding silk walls that somehow remind her of the same type of doors that the Seanchan nobles use.

The sudden realization that this might be some kind of Seanchan trap sends a wave of crippling fear throughout her soul, but just as swiftly as it had arrived a soothing wash of energy sweeps over her, taking her breath away at how potent and wonderful and calming it feels as it swirls and surrounds her. Wrapping her arms around her body and squeezing herself lightly, she stands there under the eve of the first building she had entered, just basking in that warm feeling until noises coming from the courtyard she had crossed earlier catch her attention.

Glancing around, Egwene spots a window that overlooks the courtyard, and hurries over to it while carefully keeping herself hidden. The brunette watches in fascination as the rushing sounds she had heard earlier appear to come from twin swirls of energy that have formed in the courtyard, a vortex of black and a vortex of white that tower high into the air. As the swirling of the twin vortexes slow and start to dissipate, she realizes that she can actually see figures forming within them.

The black funnel is the first to fully dissipate, and Egwene feels all the blood turning to ice in her veins. The... the creature that steps into view is nothing like any creature that she has ever seen or even heard of before. Its wiry body stands taller than most Trollocs she has seen, taller even than the Myrddraal that had attacked their village. Pale white skin, clothing and armor contrast sharply with the darkness of the energy that seems to coalesce visibly around it, highlighted only by tufts of red fur at its wrists, ankles and around its collar. Black stripes radiate outwards from what appears to be a black circle in the center of its chest. Most of all, however, her attention is drawn to the mask of bleached bone worn by the creature, two obscenely large horns curving out from either side and sharply angling forward and down, tapering off into wickedly sharp points. Stripes of black and red run from its eye sockets to the bared grinning teeth of the mask, the skull of some kind of Shadow-Forsaken beast or creature.

It is a terrifying visage, one that causes her to shiver involuntary in fear, the primal desire to run as fast as she can away from the creature warring with her instinct to stay small, silent and hidden keeping her helplessly rooted to the spot that she now occupies. Her eyes continuing to run over the creature with horrified fascination, Egwene sees that below white armor-plated shoulders and the muscular torso, a pair of torn black pants is covering it from the waist down, but ends just above its clawed feet. What really drives home the fact that the creature isn't human, however, is the thick and powerful-looking tail that coils behind it, plated with armor along its length.

Slowly turning her head so as not to alert the creature to her proximity, she barely manages to hold in a squeak of disbelief when she realizes the vortex of white energy had coalesced into something completely unexpected. Standing beside the monstrous white creature is a youthful boy of maybe fifteen or sixteen, black flowing hair outlining a face that is both serenely handsome, yet cold and calculating. Unlike the white bone and black cloth of the beast beside him, the youth is wearing what appears to be a pristine white uniform, its angles sharply pressed as if brand new. Yet at the same time, he seems to wear it with the comfortable ease of someone who has worn the same clothing for a thousand times or more, much unlike the new soldiers or recruits she has seen occasionally around the Tower.

For some reason, Egwene finds herself both disappointed and confused when both beings seem to ignore the presence of the other, then her apprehension starts to grow again when she realizes that both beings are intently staring in the same direction, towards an empty space not far ahead of them.

'What kind of creature could they possibly be waiting for?'

Her question is answered when a very familiar figure suddenly appears out of thin air without any prior warning, a person who has featured in several of her dreams these past two weeks. Bright orange hair is the first thing that catches her eye, followed by the muscular frame that she has been recently eyeing in secret, and finally that familiar handsome face with its usual smirk.

'Ichigo? W-what is going on here?'

It is actually not the first time that Egwene has seen Ichigo in Tel'aran'rhiod, the young Dreamwalker having spotted the orange-haired Captain on numerous occasions in the past two weeks during her own explorations of the World of Dreams. She is still unsure whether or not Ichigo is actually there of his own volition like she is, as he usually disappears just as quickly as he appears... with one exception where she actually collided bodily with him - purely by accident, honest - as she turned a corner, sending them both tumbling into a heap.

It was a really embarrassing moment made even more so when he just smiled warmly at her and helped her get to her feet. Before he could say anything however, Egwene had fled from her dreams back into her real body where she spent a full hour rolling on her bed, trying and failing to get the feeling of his muscular body out of her mind.

After that incident, she had kept an eye out for him, but this is the first time since then that she has actually come across him again.

Her heart fluttering slightly at his presence, Egwene runs a critical eye over Ichigo's body, giving his clothing and equipment a quick once-over. Just like her previous glimpses of him in Tel'aran'rhiod, Ichigo is wearing some kind of form-fitting yet loose black robes, the cloth wrapping snugly around his muscular torso yet leaving ample room to move his arms and legs. A white sleeveless overcoat of some kind is worn over that, the symbols on the back are the same as the one she had seen on the archway. Beneath his robes she can see him wearing dark pants, socks and some kind of open-toed footwear, the like of which she had only ever seen him wearing. Last but not least, his ever-present swords are strapped to his back and his waist where she has seen him draw them with swift ease.

With the exception of the overcoat, it is very similar to the attire that Ichigo had been wearing when they first met outside of Tar Valon.

"I see you guys aren't wasting any time." Ichigo's words startle Egwene out of her musings, and she suddenly realizes to her horror that she has forgotten about the youth and the monster standing in the courtyard. Eyes darting towards them, she sees that both of them are clearly watching Ichigo, who is now striding towards them while drawing his weapons.

'Oh blight no, the woolhead is going to attack them!'

Her desire to protect Ichigo kicking into overdrive, Egwene immediately turns from the window and tears down the staircase, leaping down the last few steps and rushing out into the courtyard where she sees Ichigo pointing his swords towards the two creatures. She knows that she has to intervene before Ichigo can get himself killed fighting these dangerous dream creatures!

Ichigo's lips quirk up and he starts to run towards them. "Well, if this is the way you want it, I'll be more than happy to-"

"Ichigo, the Trolloc isn't real! Just dream yourself back into your bed! Hurry! This isn't real, it's only a dream!" Egwene shouts across the distance while running towards him, hoping to stop him before he can perform his foolish charge. To her horror, her words only cause him to trip and fall, skidding on his face to slide right in front of the monstrous white creature. "ICHIGO NO!"

In her panic, she doesn't notice that the creature hasn't made a move to attack, instead turning its head to look at her. She also doesn't realize that the youth standing beside the two of them is wearing an openly startled expression and is about to call out to her. What she does know is that she has inadvertently put Ichigo into even more danger, and she can only think of one thing of that will save the orange-haired young man: for her to attack as fast and as hard as she can.

Instinct guiding her actions, Egwene grasps for Earth, shaping together several weaves into a hard knot and sending the entire construct hurtling towards the monstrous white creature. "Get away from Ichigo you Trolloc!"

" **Trolloc? What the hell do you- OH SHIT!** " The white creature starts to speak in a guttural, oddly echoish-sounding voice before detecting her attack and leaping straight up into the air. " **KING!** "

Belatedly, Egwene realizes that firing an Earth Spike at the ground beneath the creature when the very person she is trying to save is lying on the ground right in front of it is not a smart idea at all. Fortunately for her, the youth appears to have anticipated this and had immediately grabbed Ichigo before darting away, not a moment too soon either as the earth where they were standing explodes in a powerful geyser of earth and gravel.

Whirling around, Egwene tries to hit the creature with another weave before it can land, but to her shock it simply disappears in mid-air with a faint buzzing sound. A chill suddenly crawls up her spine, but before she can turn around she feels her arms being gripped by powerful clawed hands.

XXXX

Ichigo's shock at hearing Egwene's voice is immediately eclipsed when he feels the unmistakable chill of Saidar being drawn in his vicinity.

How is that even possible!? They are in his inner world!

" **KING!** " He hears Zangetsu shouting to him, then feels his Haori being grabbed and the unmistakable feel of being transported by Hirenkyaku. Landing on his feet, he nods to Yhwach then both of them half-turn to see a powerful explosion of earth throwing up a huge geyser of dirt and gravel at the spot where he had faceplanted.

That... could have been him.

Battle senses kicking in, Ichigo quickly scans the battlefield for the position of all combatants. Yhwach is at his side and not going anywhere. Egwene is running forward, and from the chill he is sensing she is still tapping into Saidar. Zangetsu is mid-air, but he knows that isn't a hindrance for the Hollowfied Zanpakutō. He doesn't sense any other intruders inside his inner world.

Just as he had expected, Zangetsu disappears from his position with a buzz of static, reappearing behind Egwene. The look of dawning horror that appears on the girl's face is something that Ichigo might have found amusing if he was in a particularly vindictive mood, but right now the entire situation is just giving him a headache. Not to mention, this is Egwene they are talking about... he doesn't want to terrify her out of her wits the first time she comes across Zangetsu and Yhwach.

The scream of complete terror she lets out when Zangetsu grips her arms from behind lets him know that it might be a little too late for that however.

Darting forward with Shunpo, Ichigo quickly pulls Egwene away from Zangetsu - who looks all-too happy to let her go - and pulls her back with him until they are standing beside Yhwach once again. Terror, confusion, panic and a host of other emotions are playing across the young brunette's face, and Ichigo instinctively wraps his arms around her shoulders, holding her close to his chest and allowing her to regain her equilibrium.

The tense standoff continues on in this manner - with Ichigo, Yhwach and a shaking Egwene on one side, and Zangetsu on the other - until Yhwach finally breaks the tension.

" _ **Well... this is awkward.**_ " The Quincy spirit comments, making what is perhaps the biggest understatement in recorded history that Ichigo has ever before heard firsthand. Ignoring the glares being sent his way by both his wielder and his partner, Yhwach reaches into his jacket and pulls out a very familiar pair of shades, placing them over his eyes before turning away. " _ **I'll be watching from over here if you need me, Ichigo.**_ "

The orange-haired young man fights the urge to facepalm as his Quincy spirit strolls off, acting completely unconcerned with the situation. Of the three of them, Yhwach is actually the one most likely to be concerned with this breach of Ichigo's inner world, and he suspects that the Quincy spirit is secretly going to check on the boundaries to make sure nothing else had broken through. The rest of it though was just an act to help Egwene calm down.

An act that seems to have worked too, if Egwene tentatively lifting her head off his chest is any indicator. "I-Ichigo? What is going on? What is that thing? Who is that man?" Before he can answer any of the questions, her head snaps up fully and turns to face Zangetsu. "Wait, that Trolloc...!"

" **I am not a Trolloc, girlie!** " Apparently fed up with being called a Trolloc, Zangetsu hollers at her from across the courtyard. " **Why the hell do you think I'm a Trolloc anyway!?** "

Egwene looks completely baffled by that. "Because I... because I..." Her voice trails off. "It was the first thing that came to mind?" She ventures hesitantly.

With a roar of frustration, Zangetsu whirls around and blasts a hole through the wall with his Cero then stomps out through the new opening. " **I don't care how you do it, but tell Queenie about us and clear up this shitty misunderstanding, ya hear me King!?** " He calls back over his shoulder before disappearing in a burst of static. Ichigo can feel the Hollow spirit heading towards the beach area, likely to blow off some steam.

"What... what was that thing?" His mind is brought back to his immediate surroundings by Egwene's confused voice. "That was no Trolloc was it? It even answered my question..."

Before he can answer her, Egwene suddenly pushes herself away from him and takes several steps back, regarding him with wary eyes. "Just... who exactly are you, Ichigo? What is this place? This isn't the World of Dreams; the power I feel around me is something I have never felt before... so answer me, where exactly are we?"

Feeling his headache rising, Ichigo has to severely fight the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he remembers that his initial meeting with Min went almost exactly like this as well. He finally reflects that it is perhaps for the best that Egwene is within his inner world, since that will give her plenty of time to absorb all the new information he has to give her.

Schooling his face into a serious expression, Ichigo faces the girl who is looking warily at him and answers her question with blunt honesty.

"Egwene, I am a Shinigami, one not of this world... and you are in my Soulscape."

XXXX

Siuan leans back into her chair heavily, tossing the latest message she has received from Moiraine towards her Keeper. Despite several set-backs, Moiraine's group are getting closer to their final destination - Tear, or more importantly, the unbreachable fortress called the Stone of Tear that the country had grown around since its founding. It is a fortress that holds one of the key pieces needed to herald the arrival of the Dragon Reborn - Callandor, the sword that is not a sword, one of the most powerful male sa'angreal left over from the War of Power and somehow surviving the Breaking of the World that followed soon after.

Feeling the weight of her years suddenly creeping upon her shoulders, Siuan uncharacteristically utters out her frustrations. "I only have three untrained Accepted to chase down thirteen experienced renegades while the Dragon prophesies are fulfilling themselves any which way despite our best efforts to guide Rand al'Thor. If we find a clue as to where the Thirteen might have gone, I'll have no choice but to send those three after them even with what might happen in Tear soon. And what am I to do about Moiraine and that boy in the mean time?"

The rustling of parchment can be heard as her trusted friend and Keeper picks up and reads through Moiraine's message. "You have no other recourse now Mother, you'll have to send Ichigo down there to remind Moiraine of her duty and more importantly, her oaths as an Aes Sedai." Leane's clipped voice solemnly remarks.

Folding her hands and resting her chin on top of her hands, the Amyrlin gives the dark-skinned Domani woman a long look before speaking. "You trust him absolutely don't you Leane? Why?"

What she most certainly isn't expecting is the slight shade of pink that adorns the other woman's cheek as she answers. "Unequivocally Mother. I can't explain why I do Siuan, but it's this feeling I have deep inside my soul that says he is here to help and save us. However, I also believe we must disclose the truth to him before asking him to partake of this mission, that is how I believe we will gain his unwavering loyalty, by being completely honest with him. The few times he has spoken of his home have given me the impression that very bad things have happened to him in the past because the truth had been withheld from him."

"No…other reasons Leane?" Siuan asks her Keeper of the Chronicles almost teasingly, although the joke is on her as the Domini's reply nearly causes her to spit out the wine she starts to sip.

"If I had not bonded Anjen or it was ten years ago, he would have been under me in a fortnight. Alanna had better move her ass if she doesn't want to see him stolen by another Sister, especially a certain Accepted he has shown favoritism to in as many days as she has been back, if the rumors are true." The former Blue Ajah says with a devilish smirk.

Coughing slightly to clear her throat, Siuan puts her glass down. "Well if that girl's prediction is correct, Ichigo will find himself tied to our world no matter what." The Amyrlin sighs out somewhat tiredly as she calls to mind a vision that Min had spoken of to her in private.

'Three will command his heart, two of green, one of gold. Three to bind him to our cause and protect our world by sacrificing the return to his own.'

XXXX

"So... you are a... a Shinna-ga-mee, and you are a warrior from another world."

"Almost. Shini-gami, and yes, I am a warrior from another world." Ichigo absently corrects Egwene. To his surprise, the Emond Fielder has taken his revelation rather well, if somewhat skeptically. Granted that he had yet to tell her of the more outlandish aspects of his origin, like him being a Death God - one of many - and having a body that was no longer human.

"Shini... Shinigami." Egwene repeats the unfamiliar word several times to herself until she can pronounce it correctly. "Very well. You are a Shinigami from another world, and you are a warrior. I can certainly see the warrior part, but how do you know you are from another world?"

It could have been worse, Ichigo muses to himself. Egwene could have laughed him off and called him a deranged lunatic, or immediately disbelieved him and demanded that he tell the truth. Instead, she is merely asking him for proof.

Proof that may be surprisingly hard to give, all things considered.

"... For starters, all Shinigami - both male and female - are taught to control their inner spiritual powers and harness them for combat and other purposes." Ichigo explains. "Our trainees are taught this in an Academy, but a small number of the civilian population may end up developing their spiritual powers on their own without the Academy's influence. In your terms, you could call them Wilders."

"Wilders..?" Egwene's eyes suddenly widen as she makes the connection. "Y-You can Channel!?"

Already anticipating this reaction after going through something similar with Siuan, Leane, Alanna and Min, Ichigo simply reaches out and snags Egwene's arm as she tries to scramble away from him, allowing his Reiatsu to flow naturally into her body. The young woman gasps, her entire body going stock-still in surprise, before shivering in an almost pleasant manner and allowing a faint moan to come from her throat.

Once again, Ichigo pulls Egwene back down to sit beside him on the bench. "Does that feel anything like Saidin to you, Egwene?" He asks her dryly.

The Emond Fielder is having a hard time answering - her face is flushed and her breathing slightly heavy. Looking rather embarrassed, she pulls away from his hand with a faint tug and shifts to look away from him.

"I'm... not sure what Saidin feels like." Egwene finally admits frankly once she has regained her composure. "The Red Sisters have mentioned that they cannot feel Saidin at all, and those who have been attacked by male Wilders wielding Saidin liken it to being attacked by invisible objects. That said, I believe that whatever you used was not Saidin, it feels too... pure. Too warm. Too..." Her voice trails off and she continues to mutter under her breath.

Looking at the mumbling Egwene, Ichigo's eyebrows rise fractionally in surprise. It actually hasn't occurred to him that while he can sense Saidar being used around him as some kind of chilly feeling in the air, the reverse is not true for Saidin and the female Aes Sedai. Come to think of it, he wonders if he can even detect Saidin being used in his vicinity the same way that he can detect Saidar...

"Ichigo? Are you listening, Ichigo?" He is jolted out of his thoughts by Egwene prodding him in the ribs. Fortunately for him he isn't ticklish, or a certain cat woman would have abused it to hell and back... A faint pang of nostalgia falls over him at the memory of Yoruichi, and he quickly buries it before turning to face Egwene once more.

"Sorry, was just lost in my thoughts." Seeing the look of slight worry and disbelief on Egwene's face, Ichigo knows she must have caught some of his earlier expression. "Don't worry about it. Now, what were you asking?"

The young woman looks unconvinced, but doesn't press the issue. "I was asking if you knew why I am feeling the same kind of power coming from our surroundings, and even from the objects around us?" She gestures to the bench they are sitting on, then to the walls surrounding the courtyard. "I tried to climb the wall earlier, but felt the same tingle of... of warmth go through me when I touched it. This bench just feels warm to the touch, but now that I have felt your power directly this warmth is the same. What exactly is this power, if it is not Saidin?"

Ichigo just smiles at her questions. "To put it simply, it is known to my people as Reiryoku, or the power of Soul. From what I can tell it is different from the Spirit used by the One Power; its origin is different for one, and as you can tell it does not give off the same feeling that Saidar gives."

Egwene nods at this statement. While Saidar feels like... life, and clarity, and color, this... this Reiryoku feels like warmth and protection and power, like sunlight on her skin that warms her from within. She would certainly never mix up the two sensations, now that she has felt them both.

Grinning now, Ichigo continues. "Then, why you feel the same power coming from all our surroundings and the objects around you... isn't it obvious? They are all made from my Reiryoku."

It takes a moment for Egwene to grasp the enormity of this statement, and when she does, her jaw nearly falls open. "A-All of this!?" Her eyes are wide as she frantically looks around them, taking in the courtyard and all the buildings around it, with even more visible in the distance. "How... how is this possible? Where ARE we?"

Catching the bewildered young woman by the shoulders and gently turning her to face him again, Ichigo repeats to her what he had told her earlier. "Egwene... I am a Shinigami, and you are within my inner world." He pauses before emphasizing. "MY inner world."

"Your inner..?" Egwene's eyes widen more and more as the implications finally hit her. "But... I was in Tel'aran'rhiod! I was in a DREAM! How did I end up in this, this inner world of yours?!"

Sitting back against the bench, Ichigo just shrugs at her. "Beats me. I dunno what happened or how you got in, but I do know that you definitely came here from Tel'aran'rhiod. There is no way for you to enter here from the physical world without me inviting you, and I would have known if anyone was trying to do something to my physical body."

Staring at him, Egwene is stumped at how to continue with her questions. She has been very open-minded and accommodating thus far, certainly far more than she would have been if the other person had been... say, Mat Cauthon or Rand al'Thor. To his credit, Ichigo has also been very forthcoming with his answers, ridiculous though they were, and she doesn't feel that he is lying to her at all...

Still... inner world? Warriors from another world? This... this Reiryoku!? It is really starting to get overwhelming for her.

"Egwene? Are you okay?" Her discomfort is noticed by Ichigo, who immediately swoops in on her and lays his hand on her forehead. Egwene immediately feels butterflies going through her stomach and her knees nearly buckle, and she inwardly curses the wool-headed fool for making her like this without even realizing it.

"Ah, sorry, bad habit of mine." Said wool-headed fool apologizes rather sheepishly as he pulls his hand away. "I got into the habit with my sisters when they were ill, it just felt... natural to do this for you, I guess."

The warm pleasant feeling turned into ice, and she straightened herself and huffed out once before turning away, unpleasantly annoyed at the thought of being compared to Ichigo's sisters. Trying to clear her head of stray thoughts, the young woman finds herself looking at the vast courtyard and the buildings surrounding them.

'All of this... is Ichigo's inner world?' Squinting slightly, she sees a mountain in the distance. 'How did he gain it? I know that Tel'aran'rhiod has seas and mountains that mirror the real world, but by all accounts, it doesn't have any true owner... How then can Ichigo claim that this world belongs to him?'

"I can tell you aren't convinced, Egwene." Ichigo speaks up from beside her. She turns back to look at him, and sees with some relief that his expression is one of understanding rather than unhappiness.

"... I'm sorry, it's all just a bit much for me to take in." She confesses. "I-I knew you had your secrets, but... this?" She pauses, then takes the plunge. "Who else knows about this?"

"Siuan and Leane know about my Reiryoku." Ichigo responds promptly. "Alanna knows too, but only Min knows the-"

"Min!?" Egwene's shocked outburst cuts him off abruptly. "She... she knows?"

Ichigo just deadpans at the young woman. "You know what Min is capable of doing, Egwene. Do you really think I can hide my origins from her?"

Realization dawns in Egwene's eyes, and she sits down again sheepishly. Hearing Alanna's name being mentioned already put a sour taste in her mouth, but finding out that Min, her friend, already knew of his origins had made her overreact. 'Calm down.' She chided herself internally. 'Stop acting like such a woolhead. You're an Accepted now! Act like it!'

Unaware of Egwene's internal frustrations, Ichigo takes a deep breath as he continues to speak. "I am not from this world Egwene. I was brought here from a world far away, torn from the side of the people I know and love, and the other day I find out that the Horn of Valere - an item brought back by your group - may have been instrumental in my abduction from my home. Egwene, to be honest I'm really quite frustrated by all these happenings, and can't help but wonder what's going to happen next..."

Seeing the unhappiness and frustration building in the orange-haired male's eyes, Egwene instinctively reaches over and takes his hand in hers. "Ichigo, I cannot claim that I fully believe you or understand what you have gone through, but I'll be here for you. Just... just don't get so depressed, okay? It doesn't suit you."

" **What she said, King.** " He hears Zangetsu's voice echo in his head. " **If I didn't feel the same way myself I would be smacking you over the head by now.** "

" _ **Then perhaps you need a good smack over the head yourself.**_ " Yhwach comments drily. " _ **Ichigo, perhaps you should introduce the girl to us? We did not get off on the right foot, Zangetsu especially, so we should hold off on further explanations until we can meet her again face to face.**_ "

'You sure about that?' Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Ichigo looks around before settling his gaze upon the confused-looking Egwene. 'What if she tries to attack you guys again?'

" _ **She only attacked Zangetsu.**_ " Yhwach points out, ignoring the shouted protest from the Hollow spirit. " _ **Besides, I do not believe our young Queen to be that violent or unreasonable a person...**_ "

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Egwene asks him worriedly. "You're acting strangely again..."

"Ah... yeah..." The Shinigami finally sighs. "Egwene... I promise that no harm will come to you, but you need to meet with two other people before I can let you know more. They are a part of this conversation, as much as I am."

"They?" Egwene's eyes widen as she connects the dots again. "Y-You don't mean that creature…"

" **Hey dammit now! I told you I wasn't a damn Trolloc Queenie and I'm not some creature!** " Egwene whirls around in fright at the sound of that raspy hollow voice and sees the monstrous white creature entering from the hole it had blasted through the wall earlier.

Gripping Ichigo's arm tightly, she instinctively tries to hide behind him, only to boggle as the white bony armor of the creature starts to flake away, rapidly turning into ash that fades on the wind while its size seems to shrink with each step it takes. Finally, the leering mask crumbles from its face, revealing...

"I-Ichigo!?"

To her shock and complete confusion, the face that is revealed is none other than Ichigo's... albeit one that is entirely in white and black with gold irises. A cruel smirk widens on his... its face as it continues to stride forward, a white tattered version of Ichigo's black robes appearing on its now human-sized body and the same blade strapped to its back, although the one at Ichigo's side is missing, leaving behind a body that is arguably human... if one ignored the coloring, that is.

All in all, the creature now looks to her like an evil copy of Ichigo.

" **Your thoughts are written all over your face, Queenie.** " The newly-unmasked white creature growls at her in a voice that is just slightly less monstrous than its previous one. For some reason, Egwene gets the feeling that the hollow echo in its voice is a reflection of its nature rather than its appearance. " **Haven't seen an evil twin before?** "

W-W-What!?

"Wh- Egwene!" Ichigo manages to grab Egwene as she sways and nearly collapses. "Not funny at all, you ass!"

" **Pfft, the Queen can take care of herself.** " Zangetsu waves him off unconcernedly. " **It's payback for trying to explode you earlier anyway.** "

" _ **She was trying to explode you, not Ichigo.**_ " Yhwach points out as he walks up to the group from the other direction. " _ **And she was doing it to protect Ichigo, even if she could have been more careful about it. It's not like you haven't done worse to him yourself.**_ "

The Hollowfied Zanpakutō turns away from them with his arms folded across his chest. " **Che, so what? I'm his Hollow, I get to beat King up whenever I want. It's called 'tough love', ya catch my drift?** "

" _ **Much as I would like to hear how much you love Ichigo...**_ " Zangetsu nearly faceplants at Yhwach's comment " _ **... now is not the time.**_ " The Quincy spirit turns to his wielder who is watching their byplay. " _ **Ichigo, Egwene appears to be regaining consciousness. I suggest we adjourn to your office for our discussion.**_ "

Looking down at the girl in his arms, Ichigo realizes his Quincy spirit is correct. Already, Egwene is stirring, her hand reaching up to clutch at his Shihakushō. "I-Ichigo? What was... what did I just see..? What is a Hollow?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo maneuvers her body so she can see the other two people with him. "Egwene... These are Zangetsu and Yhwach. They live in my inner world full time and are tied to me in more ways than one. It'll take a while to explain their origins, so I think we should head to a more comfortable location first."

Accepting Ichigo's help as she gets to her feet, Egwene looks from the monochrome copy of the orange-haired man to the stern-looking teenager standing beside them with a mixture of confusion and unease. She doesn't resist as Ichigo takes her hand and starts to lead her into one of the buildings. "At least, tell me this Ichigo: why does your inner world feel so different from Tel'aran'rhiod?"

Zangetsu is the one who answers as they enter the tallest building in the area. " **That's easy: you are in Ichigo's soul.** " He remarks casually as he and Yhwach take the lead guiding them towards the Captain's offices inside the building.

Egwene's body stiffens even as she continues to be pulled along.

"... I'm where!?"

XXXX

Gaidal Cain allows a smile to form on his lips as a familiar pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Did your little lamb make it home safely Birgitte?" The stone-faced warrior asks of his long-time lover.

Birgitte Silverbow snuggles her face into the crook of her often-fated partner's neck and answers him honestly. "I-I don't know Gaidal."

Looking over his shoulder, the famed warrior sees a strange mixture of thought, worry and confusion on his soul mate's face. Twisting around and pulling her onto his lap, he lifts her face to look her in the eyes.

"Explain."

Birgitte frowns slightly then scrunches her eyebrows as she recounts how she had followed the newest Aes Sedai Dreamwalker around Tel'aran'rhiod for almost an hour, just to make sure she didn't run into any of the Forsaken who were beginning to walk the World of Dreams once more.

"I followed her to a place that must hold meaning to her because I could see the nostalgia and homesickness plainly in her eyes. Then she entered an inn, and when she was running her hand across the stone surface of a fireplace she suddenly disappeared. I was worried that she might've triggered a trap or something so I followed her and…well I don't know how to explain what I found next Gaidal."

His curiosity peaked now, he gently nudges his lover. "What do you mean you can't explain?"

Serious blue eyes meet puzzled brown. "I have to show you."

Allowing his lover to take the lead, Gaidal appears next to Birgitte as they float in the velvety blackness that resides between Tel'aran'rhiod and the Waking world. Looking at the vast night sky of flickering lights, each of them representing the mind and dreams of a person, he lets Birgitte pull him along and he soon finds himself floating before the oddest sight he has ever seen. Unlike the ordinary bright orbs of glowing or pulsing white light that denote the dreams of humans, the orb before him seems to be formed from a violent mixture of energy, with black, blue, red, white and even golden yellow streaks flickering from its swirling depths, and he can only wonder what in the Light he is looking at.

"Watch." Birgitte tells him as she extends a hand towards the orb.

Gaidal instinctively pulls her back when a mask of bone suddenly forms from the surface of the orb facing the pair. Gaidal doesn't even know how to describe the feeling he gets when what he can only compare to as the skull of a Trolloc - one without any skin covering its face - appears to study them with its hollow sockets intently.

Unlike him, Birgitte appears to be awed rather than apprehensive over the mask's appearance. "It's eerie how sentient it seems, Gaidal, and I don't dare try to provoke it as I have no idea of the power that might lie behind the mask." She whispers to him in hushed tones. "But I can tell that it is not inherently hostile towards us, and it is behind the mask that I managed to track the Aes Sedai to."

Gaidal's eyebrow slowly raises as he looks from the mask of bone to the violent orb of energy, then back to the mask again. He feels like he should be more incredulous of Birgitte's statement, but stranger things have happened in Tel'aran'rhiod.

"It doesn't seem to have the corruption we normally feel near Shadowspawn." The male warrior finally remarks as he studies the sentient-looking guardian, for that was the only thing it could be. "When did you first notice this Birgitte?"

"Today is the first time that I have ever seen this. If I had not tracked down the Aes Sedai after her sudden disappearance, I would not have found this strange orb at all... whoever it belongs to, their ability to shield their mind so thoroughly is amazing. Not even the wards of the Aes Sedai or their bonded partners are so…complex." The blonde-haired archer says as she leans forward, seeing the vacant eyes of the skull focusing on her again. "It most certainly isn't a Shadowspawn, or else it probably would've attacked me the first time I showed up or both of us now that you and I are here together."

Frowning in deep thought, Gaidal admits that Birgitte's observation does have merit, and despite the numerous tenants placed by the Pattern upon those who spend their time waiting to be reborn, this new phenomenon intrigues him none-the-less. Sighing, he knows he is going to regret the words he is about to speak.

"Perhaps you can find out what this is when you see the Aes Sedai next." He remarks gruffly. "Perhaps she knows and will tell you if you ask nicely."

Birgitte's eyes widen in true surprise as she snaps her head towards her mate. "Are you telling me to show myself Gaidal?"

Nodding his head, the warrior answers. "We must know if this thing is connected to the coming of the Last Battle and whether it will be a danger to us. The more we know, the better we can prepare ourselves, and the more we can share with the others. That said, it is a task for another day; I think we should return to Tel'aran'rhiod where we can be doing something much more relaxing my love."

His companion responds to his invitation with a coy smirk. "Gaidal Cain, are you inviting me to your bed again?" Birgitte teasingly asks of her lover as she trails a fingertip down his rocky jawline.

His answer is to scoop her up into a bridal carry while turning away from the mysterious mask and orb. As they fade back to Tel'aran'rhiod, Birgitte Silverbow's eyes widen as she glances back and swears that the skull-like mask is grinning at them as they leave.

XXXX


	4. Answers & Dreams Part Two

**Robert Jordan is one of my greatest inspirations when it comes to writing: a man gone too soon from this world.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, any OC I create are purely for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course mature scenes will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

**Secondary Disclaimer: Any and all canon material is subject to change if it does not fit with my needs.**

**XXXX**

**Beta & co-writing credit: regfurby**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories_ '

" **Hollow Zangetsu** "

" ** _Quincy Zangetsu/Yhwach_** "

**XXXX**

' ** _Gaidal Cain, are you inviting me to your bed again?'_**

**_Birgitte Silverbow_ **

**XXXX**

Egwene takes in the simple design and furnishings of the office that Ichigo says is a replica of the one that he occupies in his home world, and finds herself again wondering just how any of this is possible. Taking another sip of the excellent tea, provided by a much older looking Yhwach, she remembers asking how they could have food and drink in here when none is supposed to exist in Tel'aran'rhiod. Ichigo had simply reminded her that they were no longer in Tel'aran'rhiod, and his statement that 'all things are possible within a Shinigami's inner-world' had left her feeling very confused indeed.

At that point, she had also realized just how late it had to be getting in the real world, and tried to insist that she be allowed to leave lest her body suffer from the lack of real sleep. Her three companions had shared an amused look before Ichigo reassured her that time passed much faster within his inner world, so sleep deprivation would not be an issue. Feeling skeptical, Egwene had then challenged him by asking him just how much faster time passed inside his world, and the answer she received had stunned her.

' _If we want, months can pass in here within the space of a minute outside._ '

She didn't know how long a minute was, but she had a fairly good suspicion that it was a very short amount of time. Feeling more reassured by his confidence, Egwene had nodded and continued to follow the three men up the building and finally through a sliding door into a spacious room.

When they first entered the room and Ichigo called it his shared office, Egwene found her gaze drifting to the table at the side of the room where a stuffed toy rabbit sat. She didn't ask him who he shared it with; she had a very good idea based on what she had heard from him on the first day she had met him.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Egwene's eyes drift once again to the door of the meeting room, beyond which is the office where 'her' desk is. She wonders whether there are any portraits around that depict the mysterious Lieutenant, just so that she has an idea of what the woman looks like... Her thoughts are interrupted when that same door slides open to reveal Ichigo, who is wearing a very simple blue robe that appears to be tailored from some fine cloth. Sipping from her tea to disguise her look of appreciation, Egwene watches as the well-built young man quickly moves across the room to the opposite side of the low table she is sitting at and takes a seat on a cushion. Picking up his own cup of tea, he says something too low for her to catch before taking a sip of his tea and giving an appreciative sigh. Watching as he calmly places his cup back on the table, she finally feels her frustrations and curiosity build up to an intolerable level and she immediately blurts out everything that is puzzling her mind.

"Will you finally give me a proper answer, Ichigo? First you say that this is your inner world, then Zah... Zangetsu says that this is your SOUL, so which is it!?" The young Emond Fielder all but demands of her host.

Unfazed by her outburst, Ichigo just smirks at her. "Well Egwene, both answers are technically correct…" He is interrupted by Egwene throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Technically? What does that word even MEAN, Ichigo!? I don't know what a minute is either, and you keep using words I haven't even heard of before!"

For a moment, Ichigo is stumped by her complaint. He had gotten so used to the words being used so frequently in conversations back in his own world that he is having some difficulty remembering that this world progressed very differently, and as a result, the words used in everyday life are also very different from his own world.

"Right, your world isn't as advanced as mine. I'm not too sure how to explain 'technically' to you... the best answer I can give you is that the words are being used correctly, but the actual truth is somewhat different from what the words imply?" He frowns slightly. "It's not a big deal... I mean, it's not a big problem here, if you don't get what I mean I'll try to clarify myself to you."

Mollified somewhat by his answer, Egwene nods then asks again. "Then how long is a minute?"

"An hour is sixty minutes." Ichigo responds promptly. "If you like, I can have you sit still for a minute and tell you when time is up."

"No thank you." Egwene refuses just as quickly. "I just wanted to know."

" **Anymore dumb questions or are we gonna get to the real thing?** " Comes a familiar hollow voice from the corner of the room.

This time, Egwene is prepared for the monochrome male's appearance, having felt a strange prickle of unease creep up her spine from his side of the room. Turning, the young woman huffs at the 'evil twin' of Ichigo. "Zangetsu, right? Are you always this rude?"

The smirk on Zangetsu's face widens. " **Heh, looks like you've got spirit.** " He turns to Ichigo. " **Jokes aside, it's about time we explain to the Queen what your inner-world is King.** "

" ** _Yes, Ichigo._** " This time Egwene does jump in surprise, turning to her side to see the older Yhwach sitting there comfortably and sipping from his own cup of tea. " ** _We have delayed this long enough; even if time passes much faster in here than outside, we shouldn't drag this on for too long._** "

"Fine, fine." Ichigo grumbles as he turns to face Egwene. "Listen up, this may sound really weird to you but it's the honest truth."

Hurriedly retaking her seat, the young woman focuses her attention on the orange-haired young man. "Go on, I'm listening."

Nodding, Ichigo begins his explanation. "An Inner World is also known as a Soulscape, and like its namesake it is part of a soul. As this is my inner world, it is part of my soul, and everything that's within it is linked to my soul in one way or another."

Pausing, he gives Egwene a significant look. "You entering this place is something that should not have occurred. Inner worlds are very private places for their makers, and all visitors need to be invited in to enter. Any attempt at forced entry or infiltration will always be detected, as this entire world is under my control and supervision... Everything that happens within it I will know." He sighs. "As it is, you have somehow managed to enter my inner world - my soul - completely undetected, and this is an incredibly serious breach of privacy... Had it not been you, I'm not too sure what I would have done to the intruder."

As Ichigo falls silent, Egwene just stares at him oddly. For several seconds, all she can think of is that she is in a really odd dream that is not making much sense.

"So, this is your soul."

"Yes."

"I'm inside of your soul."

"Yes."

She turns to look at Zangetsu and Yhwach. "They are also here inside of your soul."

"Yes."

A faint twitch develops on her temple as she remembers the monstrous white creature stomping about and firing beams of some kind of power that destroyed the walls. Then the twitch grows more pronounced as she remembers the teenaged male who somehow became the middle-aged man sitting beside her and sipping his tea nonchalantly.

For some reason unknown to her, she has a very strong urge to flip the table at Ichigo.

Taking a deep breath and counting down from ten, she finally looks out of the window at the buildings, trees and mountain in the distance. "All that... is also part of your soul?"

Ichigo turns around to see what she is looking at. "It's all just a replica of Soul Society, but yes, it is."

Egwene turns back to the two Trollocs in the room with them. Not real Trollocs, but...

"... Who are Yhwach and Zangetsu?" She finally asks Ichigo. "Are they also part of your soul? Or are they..." Her mind flashes back to the terror of Shadar Logoth, then Mat's tortured visage as he writhed in agony beneath the curse. "... Are they possessing you?"

Ichigo looks surprised by this leap of logic, while Zangetsu falls backwards and begins laughing loudly. " **Hahahaha King, this does sound like something said about us once before don't it!? Possessed! If only he was so lucky Queenie…** "

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Her angry shout stuns all of them into silence. Looking at Egwene, Ichigo sees her fists clenched and tears starting to pool in her eyes. "What happened to Mat... was just horrible. I don't want to see that happen to anyone else again..." She says in a more subdued tone, but it is clear to the other three occupants of the room that Egwene is really upset by them not taking her seriously.

Without looking, Ichigo's closed fist slams into his Hollow's Hierro covered abs, causing Zangetsu to double over and wheeze. "Shut it would ya Zangetsu." He turns to look at Egwene. "I'm sorry Egwene, we didn't mean to take the idea of possession jokingly, it's just rather ironic to us considering that we've gone through something similar in the past." He sighs, closing his eyes briefly, before opening them again and fixing Egwene with a very serious expression. "To answer your question Egwene, no, I am not being possessed, and yes, Zangetsu and Yhwach are part of my soul. The truth is that Zangetsu and Yhwach are not just any part of my soul; they are actually the spirits of my Zanpakutō, the literal translation being Soul Slayers, which are the physical manifestations of a Shinigami's soul. Zangetsu and Yhwach are my weapons, but they are also my partners and the true representation of my soul."

"Soul... Slayers? Weapons?" The brunette's eyes dart involuntarily to the large black blade and smaller white blade resting against the wall where Ichigo had propped them up earlier. "Wait... those swords... You're saying that Zangetsu and Yhwach are those swords you always carry around with you!?"

" **DING DING DING! And Queenie wins a prize!** " Exclaims Zangetsu who has apparently recovered from his wheezing fit.

As Egwene looks at the Hollow spirit in confusion, Yhwach catches her attention with a slight cough. " ** _You're almost correct, Egwene-san._** " The Quincy spirit agrees with her assessment, but clarifies further. " ** _The swords are indeed our physical representations - not the originals, but close enough that it does not make a difference. However, as Ichigo has said, we are Zanpakutō spirits, and our true selves reside here in Ichigo's inner world._** "

"Zanpakutō... spirits?" Egwene looks hopelessly lost at the unfamiliar terms being used around her. "What are Zanpakutō? Do they really slay souls? But if you are spirits, how does that work? How did you end up in Ichigo's inner world? How does Ichigo even have an inner world? You said that Shinigami are warriors from another world... what in the Light's name are Shinigami?"

Seeing the frustration and bewilderment building up rapidly within the young woman, Ichigo knows that it's probably best for him to start from the very beginning, at the point where he had just started out on his long path of becoming a Shinigami. It is a tale that he knows will take hours, if not days to complete...

Fortunately for him, time is something he has in abundance within his inner world.

"Zangetsu, Yhwach... can you take care of things while I'm explaining things to Egwene?" He asks of his Zanpakutō spirits.

" **Sure thing.** / **_Of course, Ichigo._** "

With a nod from Yhwach and a nonchalant wave from Zangetsu, both spirits vanish leaving Egwene alone with Ichigo. The Shinigami grins at the startled look on Egwene's face before picking up his cup of tea and taking a relaxed sip. "No need to get worried Egwene, all they're doing is giving us the time we need to talk while preparing for your stay. I wasn't kidding when I said that days can pass in here while minutes pass outside; when you leave here next, almost no time will have passed outside at all. The story I have to tell you will take a long time to narrate, so it's best to make us both comfortable before we start."

In all honesty, Egwene is rather annoyed that Ichigo made that decision without consulting her, but at the same time her annoyance is being squashed by an eager feeling of anticipation, a sense that she is on the verge of learning something that will completely shatter her world view. Settling herself comfortably while facing Ichigo, she gains a warm smile in return from the orange-haired young man.

"Glad you're with me. Now, for to you understand who and what I am, I have to start at the very beginning, before I was even born... this story begins over a hundred years ago in Soul Society, when my sensei Kisuke Urahara and his friends…"

XXXX

"Do you think she's okay Nynaeve, she's been asleep for almost an hour now." Elayne whispers to the older woman as they watch the candle slowly burn to the agreed upon line etched on its surface.

Shaking her head as she wonders about that herself, the former Wisdom finally comes to a decision and reaches for her fellow Emond Fielder to shake her awake. "I'm not going to take the chance of her getting hurt on her first night with that thing around her neck."

Just as her hand touches the shoulder of the sleeping woman however, Egwene's eyes snap open, causing both women to jump, and a single word slips from her mouth. "...Incredible."

"What!?" Elayne asks in an excited whisper. "Did you find them!? Or did you discover something!?"

Blinking in confusion, Egwene's head finally snaps towards the Andoran Princess, when she realizes that she has not only completely forgotten her original objective for visiting Tel'aran'rhiod in the first place, she had also forgotten that Nynaeve and Elayne would be with her on her first night using the dreamweaver.

"Ah... ah, yes, I guess I did find out a little about the Dreamworld." Egwene begins slowly, then starts to tell her friends some of the things she had experienced in the World of Dreams. Naturally, she made no mention of her time spent within Ichigo's inner world, since she had promised to keep Ichigo's secret...

It did help her that almost no additional time had passed in the outside world at all, just as Ichigo had said. It meant that she could simply leave out that portion of her tale without any suspicions whatsoever from her friends.

"…And that's when I woke up." Egwene concluded her story, having described her journey up to the point where she was wandering around her family's inn.

"Wow, do you think we can try the stone ring in the near future to see if it works for us?" Elayne inquires curiously as she studies the twisted stone angreal still resting on Egwene's chest.

Placing her hand protectively around the ring, Egwene fights down her blush as she answers her friend. "I-I guess we can try later on, after I get a hang of what we can or can't do. I'll have to teach you first before you venture in there on your own, you understand?"

Ever the cunning princess, Elayne spies the blush on her friend's face and gently teases her friend. "Did you dream about a certain orange-haired male by any chance, Egwene al'Vere?"

"W-what!? Of course not…I…ah, well…" Egwene can't hide her blush this time, feeling as if a furnace is heating up her face.

Shaking off thoughts of visiting the Two Rivers in her sleep, Nynaeve rolls her eyes at the two younger women. "Come along Elayne, we should let our lovesick friend get back to her dream man and get some sleep ourselves."

Hearing Elayne's giggles, Egwene shoots Nynaeve a glare and sticks her nose up at Elayne. "Yes, I do wish to get some sleep before tomorrow. Now shoo you two!"

"Hmph, ungrateful girl!" Elayne sticks her tongue out playfully as she leaves the room, with Nynaeve following close behind in thoughtful silence. Waiting until she is sure that her friends won't be coming back, Egwene drops back on her bed and looks up at the ceiling above her, then closes her eyes and stretches out the thinnest weave of Spirit - just like Ichigo and his Zanpakutō had taught her to do - and gasps when she feels his Reiatsu gently brush against her inquisitive touch. Hurriedly pulling back her weave, she bursts into helpless giggles then folds her arms across her eyes and sighs out loud, heedless of the fact that she must look the part of the lovesick fool.

"This can't be real. It can't be."

'Oh, but it is.' A tiny voice in her head whispers back.

Rolling onto her side, Egwene begins recalling every little detail of her time spent with Ichigo and his Zanpakutō spirits. His mother's death being the spiritual center of his life, defining who and what he would be... it had forever changed him, he had admitted as much readily. Named to be a protector, he had done that and so much, much more in his relatively short life; he had fought in two wars, played crucial roles in ending them both as victories for his allies, struggled against impossible odds for the sake of those precious to him... Many of his former enemies had turned into his staunchest allies, and almost all of them were Shinigami, Soul Reapers like himself, the exceptions being his closest human friends and his younger sisters.

It had taken him almost three days to explain the different parts of his family's heritages, the various factions of his worlds, and the complicated history that made up his life. When he had finished, the very first thing she had asked was whether he had portraits of his family for her to look at. Ichigo had seemed confused at her question until Zangetsu smacked the back of his head and told him to 'just show her' the pictures he had stored on his Denreishinki. What he showed her on the little black device was perhaps one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. The 'photos', as they were called, were so life-like, she had commented out loud that they looked like real people trapped inside of the pictures, much to their amusement. It was also those photographs that had allowed her to see deeper into Ichigo's soul, watching him as he spoke about each of the people in the pictures that he named in fond remembrance.

The obvious love he had for his younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin, left a pang in her heart as she saw the tears shining in his eyes but not falling. She giggled at the repulsive shudder he gave when he spoke about his father, Isshin Shiba, and the reluctant way that he admitted that the man had his good moments as well. The photo of his Mother, a life-sized portrait enshrined within a hidden room, that did what the picture of his sisters couldn't and allowed the tears to fall as he spoke about Masaki Kurosaki and her sacrifice for him. It was this same woman who gave him his Quincy and Hollow powers, and he explained how they had merged within him in an unprecedented way.

He had gained his Shinigami powers from his Father, who had been born a spirit and had to inhabit an artificial body - a Gigai - to interact with the normal world, which is ironically the same state of existence for Ichigo now, after his own original body can no longer handle his immense power without breaking down. She still remembers the blush she had gotten when she asked tactlessly about whether the Gigai was truly like a human body, and Ichigo had answered her almost mischievously.

'My sisters and I wouldn't be here if it couldn't…you know…'

It didn't take her long to realize what he was getting at, and it took her much longer to get rid of the furious blush on her face at the mental image it gave her.

The next photos they had went through were those of his human friends, among which were those of a well-developed, kindly-looking young woman named Orihime Inoue who had powers that fascinated Egwene. The power to reject reality itself... it sounded like something on the realm of the Gods, and Ichigo had confirmed as much, adding that it was good thing she had that ability, as she had saved his life more times than he could count, and he couldn't think of anyone more deserving to wield that power than Orihime. She had also sensed a distinct sadness when he spoke about her, and when she had asked why, Ichigo truthfully admitted that Orihime had once been in love with him, but he had not reciprocated that love. Curious as to why he didn't pursue it, and slightly envious of Orihime, her jealousy was immediately dashed when she saw his eyes become distant as he replied.

'I couldn't rob her of the life she clearly deserved to live yet.'

A normal human life. A life he could no longer live because of what he had become in order to save his world.

Egwene had felt completely ashamed at her jealousy, and silently vowed to view his previous relationships with a more open mind. This determination was sorely tested when it came to his relationship with Rukia Kuchiki, or Kuchiki Rukia in his tongue.

Strangely enough, it was Zangetsu who had explained this to her, Ichigo being unable to give voice to it. The Hollow spirit - as she had found out his true nature was - was surprisingly solemn when he informed her what Kuchiki Rukia really meant to Ichigo.

' _She stopped the rain._ '

Once again, her jealousy was crushed when she finally understood what Zangetsu had meant about the rain. Yhwach had brought her to the top of the building where she could overlook the entirety of Ichigo's inner world, and told her about the significance of the weather in his world. She finally understood that the rain was a metaphor for the turmoil Ichigo's soul had been struggling with during the intervening years after Masaki's death, a heavy and sorrowful burden that he had labored under until the moment he had met Rukia.

Rukia's intrusion into Ichigo's life had been the spark that his life had been missing. The stubborn, strong-willed, violent yet kindhearted young Shinigami had forcibly opened up Ichigo's heart with her own forceful nature, and Egwene could see how grateful Ichigo was to Rukia and why the young woman would always have a piece of his heart, even if it would never truly become romantic in nature.

Her jealousy reared its ugly head one last time when with a slip of his tongue when he was distracted by Zangetsu lead to her learning of his agreement with Yoruichi Shihōin and Shaolin Fon, which had led to him sleeping with both women, at the same time even. When she asked in a strained voice as to why he had agreed to fathering children with both women, she had immediately felt her jealous rage being snuffed out when he told her the reason.

' _I've already told Galad and Gawyn something close to the truth, and I will tell you the same thing now. Egwene, I stand at the top of our Society in terms of power with less than a handful of others able to stand beside me. I place myself before the men and women of my Squad to protect them, always leading the charge and placing myself in harm's way to keep them safe. I know that there is always the chance that my luck may run out, in fact I'm surprised that it hasn't so far. Because of this, I didn't want to leave my family without something of me to treasure in my place…_ '

Her fires were stamped out viciously, and she finally realized just how different Ichigo's life was as a warrior, a life that demanded constant sacrifices and had untold dangers lurking around every corner. Few among his people were ever lucky enough to find lasting happiness, many of them - both men and women - falling in battle while maintaining the 'balance'.

It was something she had never had to experience in her short life, and shameful as it was, she couldn't help but feel glad for it.

After Ichigo had finished his story, she and Ichigo wandered his inner-world talking about the difference between their worlds, speaking of their lives in greater detail, and on the third day, she finally got to witness his true powers firsthand.

"Egwene." Watching Ichigo activate his Bankai as he faces off against Zangetsu and Yhwach, Egwene wonders when Nynaeve had joined her.

Her body begins shaking from side to side. "Egwene." Nynaeve's voice calls again.

"Not now, it's not over yet…"

"Egwene!" This time her eyes snap open, only to see Nynaeve peering down at her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know I fell asleep again!" Egwene yells back in mild panic as she struggles to fight her way free from of her bed linens.

The former village Wisdom just looks at her quizzically. "Again? What are you talking about? What was that I heard you mumbling in your sleep anyway? I heard you say a strange word..." Nynaeve frowns in thought. "I think you said... ban-kai?"

Egwene's face heats up as she is reaching for her stockings, the word bringing up the image of Ichigo's second release. Even Zangetsu and Yhwach aren't sure of what Ichigo's final Bankai form would be when it is fully matured, but as it is now, she doesn't mind looking at it one bit.

"N-nothing Nynaeve, perhaps it was something I had once heard when I was a captive with the Seanchan? Forget I said anything okay? Now, we'd better hurry or Laras will give us the worst of the burnt pots again."

Already fully dressed, Nynaeve is in no hurry at all, instead frowning as she watches the obviously evasive Egwene hurriedly pulling on her clothing. "Of course, I have no intention of scrubbing those pots yet again. Elayne is already down there so we won't have to wait for her, all that is left is for you to get moving."

Buckling her shoes, Egwene runs a brush quickly through her hair before running out of the room and down the hallway towards the main building. Hearing her older friend shout at her in exasperation before following behind her, Egwene's eyes can't help but twinkle as she allows the billowing form of Ichigo's Shihakushō to fill her mind again...

XXXX

Ichigo stretches his body as he wakes up. Staring up at his ceiling, Ichigo allows a lazy smile to form on his lips as he lets the memories of his time spent with Egwene in his inner-world settle in his mind. After indulging in his memories for several more minutes, he finally gets out of bed, washing himself quickly and getting dressed for the day. Grabbing both his swords, he leaves his room and makes his way to the dining hall where he had agreed to meet with Galad, Gawyn and Min for their usual breakfast together.

On reaching the dining hall, Ichigo finds his three friends easily as they are sitting at the same table nearest the kitchen. Moving to join them, he pauses when he sees Egwene emerge from the kitchen while carrying a tray and looking right at him; without thinking, he moves over quickly to intercept her and take the tray.

"You know you don't have to do this." He says with a faint hint of exasperation in his voice, yet unknown to him the affection in his words are clear to those who know him well.

Keeping her face turned away from the three people sitting at the table and watching them with interest, Egwene gives him a small smile as she replies honestly. "I don't mind Ichigo, really. To be honest, it gets me out of the kitchen for a bit, and you can't believe how incredibly hot it can get in there."

Taking a peek over her shoulder, Ichigo winces when he sees a plume of steam escaping out from the open door. "I see what you mean. Well, we should join the others before they start wondering what we are talking about."

Behind him, it takes Min everything she has to keep from bursting out in laughter as she sees the images swirling joyously around Ichigo and Egwene as they converse for a moment, then turn to walk towards the table. The obvious attraction she sees in their subtle actions causes her to wonder just how her two friends had leapt to such level of friendship - and dare she say intimacy - after only a few days of meeting each other. Watching as Ichigo sits down and Egwene stands behind him in obvious wait, she takes a sip of tea and smiles at the happy future being shown around them...

Which is why she is completely blindsided when the images suddenly take a turn for the worse.

To any onlooker, they would have seen the blood drain completely from Min's face and her cup fall from numb fingers, clattering onto the table with a loud sound as she stares ahead with horror written on her features. The sound immediately catches the group's attention and both Ichigo and Gawyn leap to her side, instinctively knowing what is happening to their friend.

"Elmindreda! / Min!"

Taking in deep shaky breaths, the dark-haired woman squeezes her eyes shut and tries to force away the image of Egwene's bloodied face that she sees superimposed over the real one, eyes glazed and unseeing. Drawing strength from Gawyn's and Ichigo's arms which are wrapped protectively around her shoulders, Min forces herself to calm down, telling herself that it has not happened yet and it WILL NOT HAPPEN, before she feels brave enough to open her eyes again. Against her will, her eyes dart again to Egwene; seeing nothing around the Emond Fielder, Min lets go a breath that she has been holding onto unconsciously and turns towards Ichigo with a serious expression.

"Lord Shiba, would you mind helping me to my room? I-I don't feel so well." She once again plays the act of the damsel in distress, knowing that Galad is watching and not yet in the know regarding her abilities. For his part, Ichigo immediately understands her intention, exchanging a quick look with Gawyn before turning back to Min.

"Yeah. Ah, sorry guys, can you tell Hammar I'll be late today?" Ichigo keeps his arm around Min's quivering shoulders and takes her hand with his own, helping her to her feet. "Egwene, I-we'll talk later okay?"

Egwene is torn between her jealousy at how fast Ichigo had leapt to Min's side, and concern with how pale and weak Min appears to be. Thanks to her experiences in Ichigo's inner world and the recounting of his life however, she easily pushes down her ugly feelings and allows herself to be truly concerned for her friend. "Take care of her for us Ichigo, I'll ask if I can bring up some food to her room later."

Giving Egwene a thankful nod and appreciative smile, one that is weakly mirrored by Min, Ichigo supports the Baerloner as they both leave the dining hall together. The remaining members of their group watch them go with concern evident in their features, but unable to do more to help them.

Finally, feeling that they have tarried long enough, Galad and Gawyn share a look before standing up, the younger Prince turning towards the young Emond Fielder. "Congratulations Egwene, Elayne told us that you were both raised to Accepted."

Egwene nods absently, her mind still on Ichigo and Min. "Thank you Gawyn. I should return to the kitchen now that Ichigo is gone. Please excuse me." She gives both men a polite curtsy before returning to the kitchens.

Galad watches as the young woman disappears through the kitchen door, a thoughtful look on his face. Gawyn notices his older brother's expression. "Galad, is there something on your mind?"

A small smile forms on the older Prince's lips as he shakes his head, then turns and moves to leave the dining hall. "I think Alanna Aes Sedai might have a challenge for Ichigo's heart if she doesn't do something soon."

"What?" Gawyn asks, momentarily stunned by Galad's uncharacteristic observation. Since when has his older brother concerned himself with the love lives of their friends or peers?

Unseen by Gawyn, Galad gives a small smirk at successfully stumping his younger half-brother. "Nothing Gawyn, now come along, I get the feeling that we will have to lead today's class for Ichigo."

XXXX

Ichigo doesn't question Min even after they arrive at her room. Settling her onto her bed and wrapping her blanket around her, he sits down on a chair and waits. Soon enough, Min turns to look at Ichigo with a look of true fear in her eyes, a look that causes the hair on the back of Ichigo's neck to stand.

"Min, just what did you see down there?"

Nervously twisting her hands together, the young Baerloner slowly begins to speak. "I-I saw that Egwene will soon be in grave danger Ichigo. She had blood on her face and I sensed she was being held prisoner against her will, but her eyes..." She shudders, wrapping her blanket more tightly around her. "Ichigo, I... I think you need to leave Tar Valon."

Almost as expected, Ichigo leaps to his feet in immediate protest. "Wait!? What!? How the hell does that keep Egwene safe?" He demands heatedly.

"You're falling in love with Egwene, aren't you?" Min suddenly shifts the conversation. Seeing Ichigo start to stammer, she immediately presses forward. "Don't try and hide it you lummox, remember I already knew you would fall in love with three women. I saw the aura around Alanna first, and I noticed how the aura was dancing around you and Egwene down there... then I saw that vision."

Deciding to ignore the last part for now, Ichigo rubs the back of his head almost bashfully. "That obvious?"

Min rolls her eyes at him. "Yes, you oxen-headed fool. But answer me this, how did you two grow so close in the few days she's been back?" She questions of her newest and best friend.

"Well... I spent the night with her…" Ichigo starts to say, only to be interrupted by a near screech from Min.

"…You what!?" Min shouts out.

Immediately throwing out a hand to halt her tirade, Ichigo winces as he tries to clear the ringing out of his ear with a finger. "Get your mind out of the gutter you damn fool! If you had just let me finish, you would know I didn't mean it that way!"

Suitably embarrassed by his chastisement, Min settles down and grins sheepishly at him. "Sorry. I'll let you explain then." She pauses. "It better be a good one... Fated or not, Egwene's still my friend and I'll still look out for her."

"Thank you." Ichigo sarcastically replies, ignoring Min's snort of indignation. "Just so you are warned ahead of time, Egwene knows what I am now."

This time, the Baerloner's protective instincts rise up on Ichigo's behalf. "She does?" Min gasps out. "How did she find out!?"

"Now that is really a long story." Ichigo sighs. "Do you know what Tel'aran'rhiod is Min?"

Nodding her head slowly, she answers. "I heard that term before, I think it means the World of Dreams?"

Ichigo nods in confirmation. "Well, it exists and I have seen Egwene there sporadically while exploring it, I even accidentally ran into her once. Then last night she somehow managed to find her way into my inner-world…"

Min listens in mild bewilderment, followed by amusement as he recounts the three days he spent with Egwene in his inner world, then begins to chuckle at the flustered face the young Captain dons by the time he finishes. "Well, that does sound just as bad as how our first conversation went. Though I do admit I'm jealous that she actually got to meet your Zanpakutō spirits in person."

"Maybe when you and I aren't surrounded by so many Aes Sedai, I'll let you meet them." Ichigo promises her with a smirk. "It should be interesting. Now, how about you tell me what it was that you saw down there in the dining hall?"

At that reminder, Min grimaces. "It figures you wouldn't let it go."

Ichigo's expression grows serious. "Not on your life, not with the kind of reaction you had. So, will you please explain what does me leaving Tar Valon have to do with keeping her safe here?" He asks again, his voice surprisingly gentle and filled with concern.

Faced with Ichigo's sincerity, Min's resistance crumbles. "Ichigo, you and Egwene are fated to be together just as much as you and Alanna Sedai are. This has not changed... however, the vision I had of Egwene is very clear: if you don't leave here soon, she, Elayne and Nynaeve will face great, perhaps even mortal danger, and I cannot tell whether or not she or they will survive it. I don't know what that danger is either, but I get the feeling that if you leave here quickly, you will be in position to help them when the time comes." Min explains.

It is a sign of Ichigo's trust in her that he does not question her interpretation of her vision. "How long can I stay before it's too late to leave?" He hesitantly asks.

Min casts her mind back to that vision, recalling the sense of urgency that she had felt. "The sooner you leave, the better you'll be in helping her Ichigo." She replies honestly.

Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo sees the shining walls of Tar Valon gleaming in the sunlight outside her window. Thinking of all that he would need to do, the dimensionally displaced Shinigami sighs. "I'll go see Siuan-san and Leane to see what they can do for me. If you could, it would help if you came with me or follow behind later so you can tell them what you saw, Min."

Thinking through her options, Min finds herself coming to an easy decision. Shrugging off her blanket and getting to her feet, she walks over to the man she has slowly come to consider something akin to a brother and slips her arm through his. "Then let us go see the Amyrlin, Ichigo. I'll make her see that this is needed so that Egwene isn't lost to us."

XXXX

An hour later, Ichigo looks around the room he had come to call his own one final time before deciding that he has packed everything that he needs. He shakes his head ruefully at how easy it was for the Amyrlin to send him out of Tar Valon on a 'mission' after she had listened to Min's latest vision.

Asking Min to wait outside her office and give them some privacy, Siuan had waited until the young Baerloner had left before walking to her desk and bringing out several sealed letters. Passing them to him, Siuan told him the complete and unvarnished truth of what the world was facing, or rather, what she knew and believed the world to be facing. Most of what she told him didn't surprise him, not after seeing many fragments of it in his memories, but certain facts that she confirmed about the Black Ajah did give him a slightly sick feeling. The ability to force anyone who could touch the One Power to serve the Shadow by turning them against their will... it left him absolutely raging inside. Understanding his anger, Siuan gave him one simple order: kill the Black Ajah if they couldn't be captured. However, his anger was nearly redirected to her when he asked how he was going to find them, and learnt who exactly were going to be Siuan's 'hounds' in the chase.

' _What do you mean Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve are going to hunt the Black Ajah!?_ ' Was what he wanted to shout... but it took only one comment from Yhwach to forcefully keep his mouth shut.

' ** _Did you not tell the Princes Galad and Gawyn not so long ago to allow their sister to grow by not treating her as some kind of porcelain doll, Ichigo? Would you be a hypocrite and make that same decision for them now?_** '

Fuming, Ichigo had tried to organize his scattered thoughts into a suitable protest, but felt his attempts falling short. Seeming to understand his unvoiced frustration, the Amyrlin simply gave him his orders and wished him luck.

Now standing there and looking at his bed, Ichigo finally shakes his head as he begins putting his spare clothes, enough for three changes, into his tailor-made backpack. He had commissioned it to be made two days ago when he began to suspect that he would be leaving Tar Valon sooner rather than later. After placing his limited toiletries inside, he pauses when he hears the door to his outer quarters open and the sound of two familiar men filing inside while speaking with hushed voices. Galad and Gawyn.

"I'll be right out, there's some ale and wine in the cupboard if you want any." Ichigo calls out as he shoulders his pack, checking for the even spread of weight, then grabs his two swords.

When he exits his bedroom, he sees both men sitting in their now customary chairs with three mugs of ale poured out for them. Placing his backpack and swords on a chair, the orange-haired young man takes his seat, watching as the younger Prince shares a look with his older half-brother before turning back to him.

"You have an idea why we're here don't you?" Gawyn asks.

"I do, but I rather hear it from you." The Shinigami replies.

The three of them sit in silence for a short time, before the younger Prince finally makes his move. Lifting the mug before him, Gawyn fixes both his brother and their friend with a serious look. "Before anything, a toast." He intones solemnly. "To friends."

"To friends." Galad and Ichigo reply in unison, before drinking from their own cups.

Setting his mug down after taking a sizeable swig, Ichigo begins with little preamble. "I'm leaving for a couple of months and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I need you two to keep a close eye on Min and the others for me."

Galad simply nods as if this is what he is expecting, while Gawyn frowns slightly at the instructions. "Of course, Ichigo, but can we ask where you are going?"

"Tear." Comes the absent reply. "I suck at lying, so I'm gonna tell you the truth as I promised you I would. The Last Battle is coming. If you remember your Karaethon Cycle, you know why I have to go there."

Both Princes blanch at his unusual bluntness. The younger Prince immediately tips his mug back and drains it dry before slamming it back on the table with a thud. "Only you would deliver such news bluntly Ichigo! You could've eased your delivery somewhat you know?"

"I've never been known for subtlety Gawyn." Ichigo ignores the snort of amusement that comes from Galad. "Now that you know, it's time to use everything you have learned from me and make sure you pass it along to as many of your fellow apprentices who can learn it as possible. Every bit of help counts for the Last Battle, and every bit of training they receive will ensure more of them survive to tell the tale. As for why I'm going to Tear... it is because the Amyrlin has been receiving numerous reports of unrest in that region, leading her to believe that I am needed down there to observe the situation in person and report back to her what is going on. You may or may not have guessed by now, but I am trained in both reconnaissance and assassination by my mentors, and this is the type of work that I must do alone if I discover any threats that need to be dealt with." Ichigo says as he stares down at his mug.

To their credit, neither Prince act surprised at this revelation. The older Prince sighs as he further understands the words not spoken: Ichigo would have to possibly kill someone, and that is the one attribute he has learned about Ichigo, his dislike of killing. Ichigo had even admitted once to letting a few of his enemies live because he couldn't bring himself to kill them if he could find another solution, all but one that is. Sharing another glance with his frowning younger brother, Galad lifts his mug and gives his own toast.

"May the Light shine on you always, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba."

"And on you, Galadriel Damodred, Gawyn Trakand." Ichigo raises his own mug and clinks it with Galad's, then Gawyn's as the younger Prince mirrors their actions.

Draining his dry, Ichigo places his mug down with a sound of finality. "Few things before I leave you guys. First, best be nice to Mosvani Sedai or I'll come back and kick your asses, no matter where I might be. Second, no matter what happens, trust in your sister's decisions no matter what she does... she needs to face her challenges with courage and confidence, and you are the ones who can make or break her. Finally, and the most important lesson I can leave you with: your swords are a part of you; name them, trust them, and treat them as part of your soul. If you do, you'll understand why I am still alive despite the scars I have on my body."

Nodding once to them and not even waiting for them to answer, Ichigo gets to his feet and walks over to his backpack and swords. Hefting the backpack onto his shoulders and sliding the swords into their usual places at his back and side, he opens the door and strides through without speaking another word. Several minutes' pass after the door shuts, before Galad looks at his younger brother.

"You heard him Gawyn, we must train even harder than before." The older Prince states with a grim look on his face.

"I know. Nothing makes you feel so mortal like knowing the Dragon Prophesies are about to come true." The younger Prince remarks quietly. "To think that we will be the ones to watch it happen..."

Galad shares a sad smile with his brother. "How many of us will be there to see to its end?"

XXXX

Passing the many Green Ajah sisters who have come out of their rooms to watch his departure silently, Ichigo finds his nervous energy building as he approaches the place housing the second to last person he has to see before leaving. Stopping before Bastine Sedai's door, he knocks three times and waits until Talric opens the door and motions for him to enter. Giving the older Warder a nod of thanks, Ichigo enters the room to find the same four Green Ajah and their Warders sitting at the table and sharing another meal together. Stopping respectfully a pace from the table, Ichigo gives a formal bow to the Captain-General of the Green Ajah.

"I have a favor to ask of you Bastine Sedai. I have several letters that I need you to keep safe for me."

Motioning to the lone empty chair at their table, Bastine Sedai waits for Ichigo to take the seat before she speaks. "Is there a reason why you ask this of me, and not Alanna or Mother?"

Frowning as he looks down at the letters in his hand, Ichigo takes a deep breath before he answers truthfully. "If, and this is a big if Bastine Sedai, if anyone from my lands come looking for me and I have fallen in battle, I'd like them to know…I want them to know why I didn't come home, and I'm hoping these letters will suffice for them. Being who you are Bastine Sedai, I figure they would be safest with you."

The Captain-General of the Green Ajah raises an eyebrow at his statement. "You believe they will come here looking for you, Ichigo?" Adelorna asks curiously.

Nodding his head once, Ichigo answers. "If they send who I think they will, they will inevitably come to Tar Valon seeing that it is the seat of power for the Aes Sedai. My former mentors will figure out quickly enough that if anyone knows anything about me, it will be the Aes Sedai here in Tar Valon. Yoruichi…she is damn good at what she does, so don't be surprised if a chocolate-skinned, colorfully-haired woman appears here one day and starts asking about the whereabouts of her favorite student."

Most of the Aes Sedai frown at his comment, somehow sensing that it will be less of 'asking' and more of 'demanding' that they will have to deal with. While Ichigo has gained their respect, his mentor most certainly has not. Adelorna on the other hand gives an amused bark of laughter at his claim. "I will see to it Ichigo. I also want to say good luck wherever Mother is sending you, be safe and come home."

Standing to his feet, Ichigo gives the woman a genuine smile. "I'll do my best to stay out of trouble and come home as fast as I can. Good day to you Bastine Sedai, Aes Sedai."

"Good day Ichigo."

Watching the orange-haired man depart from her room, Adelorna waits for the door to shut before looking at the letters and sees that they are written in his native language, one that she recognizes from seeing him write several times but is still unfamiliar to her. Spreading the letters out, she is surprised by the number of letters there are. Several seem addressed to one person if the layout of the letters remain the same as their own, while several have a large amount of strange and unreadable symbols probably denoting either more than one person or persons of titles. Knowing it would be useless to peek into any of them as they are most undoubtedly all written in his native tongue, Bastine moves over to one wall and waves her hand over the picture that hangs there. Feeling the weaves she has tied there part briefly, she moves the picture aside and places the stack inside the hidden alcove behind the picture, before allowing the picture to fall back in place once more. Within moments, the weaves knit themselves back together again, and she rejoins the three Sitters of the Hall in their contemplations of one Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba.

Not many men are capable of admitting to their own mortality.

XXXX

Striding down the hallway, Ichigo searches for the last person he needs to see before he leaves. Winding his way through the hallways of the White Tower, he wonders how it is that he seems to instinctively know where he is going, but he chooses not to think too deeply about it. Opening the door to a small library, he finds Egwene sitting at a table with her two friends, Elayne and Nynaeve.

"Ichigo." Egwene stands to her feet when she notices him in the open doorway.

"Egwene." Using his head, he motions for her to follow him into the hallway. "May I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Glancing at the wondering looks she is getting from her two friends, she nods in agreement and moves away from their shared table, following the orange-haired Captain out into the hallway.

"We need a privacy Ward." Ichigo says quietly even though the hallway appears empty to her senses.

Trusting in his judgement, Egwene opens herself up to the dangerous allure of Saidar and allows herself to bask in its warmth for a moment, then she weaves a basic Ward to keep unwanted ears from eavesdropping on her conversation with Ichigo.

"It's done Ichigo."

He nods once, before leaning slightly closer to her. "I'm leaving Tar Valon on a mission Egwene, going south for the foreseeable time. I just wanted to say goodbye and that if you need me, you know how to find me in Tel'aran'rhiod."

Egwene swallows hard as she stares into his concerned brown orbs barely a foot away from hers. "Please be careful Ichigo. I know you can take care of yourself but I won't lie and say I won't worry, because I know I will…"

Ichigo smiles warmly at her, his hand reaching up to smooth her hair back behind her ear. "I will. Take care of yourself as well Egwene." As he begins to turn away, he is stopped by her hand suddenly gripping at his arm. "Egwene?"

Instead of answering, the young woman pulls him back, then stands on her tippy-toes and presses her soft lips onto his. Not even thinking, Ichigo pulls her closer and deepens the kiss, feeling her warm body melt into his, her arms tightening around his body as if unwilling to let go. Soon after they break for air and move slightly apart, red-faced and panting, and when they look at each other, Ichigo gives Egwene a small smile and another swift peck on the lips, before turning away and striding back down the hallway, leaving Egwene standing there and watching until his back gradually fades from view, her hands clasped together as if in prayer.

"Please be safe, Ichigo."

XXXX

Matrim Cauthon lies on his back, watching as the thin clouds pass before his disbelieving eyes. If he ignores the awful pain coming from his body and the chill coming from the Aes Sedai doing something to him, he can almost imagine that he is back in the Two Rivers, lying on a hilltop somewhere and enjoying the cool breeze while idling the time away...

"My apologies, Matrim Cauthon." A male voice apologizes from nearby, shattering his half-formed fantasy. "I had forgotten you were bedridden not a day ago. It is fortunate that the Aes Sedai were quick to lend their assistance."

There is some embarrassed female sputtering from nearby, followed by a rather unladylike snort. "Don't flatter yourself boy..." Based on the closeness of her voice, Mat guesses she is the Aes Sedai performing Healing on him. "There are always a few Aes Sedai keeping an eye on you young fools just in case any of you decide to break your sticks on each other's heads. Though I certainly wasn't expecting this one to join in so soon right after recovering."

She smacks Mat on the ribs, and he has to suppress a wince at the dull throb of pain that lances through his body; it is however far better than the crushing sense of pain he had felt earlier...

The day had started off rather normally, at least from what he could remember of other normal days, what with his spotty memory thanks to that jeweled dagger he had been carrying for all these months from Shadar Logoth. He had heard it had taken a full team of Aes Sedai - Yellow Ajah, their healers - to rid him of the curse, and he had never regretted any of his actions quite as badly as having taken that cursed dagger from those Shadow-forsaken ruins. Anyway, after a fairly interesting conversation with the Amyrlin who had shown up in the morning to check up on him, he had found himself quickly getting bored and needing to get out of Tar Valon for a while... stretch his legs a little, maybe play some dice with the guards. Even in Tar Valon, the guards still played dice right?

Escaping from his room wasn't really an issue, especially since the Amyrlin herself had personally told him that he wasn't being kept under guard or surveillance, although she had professed a preference for him to remain in his room to recuperate, or inform them if he wished to leave his room. Hah, as if he would willingly ask any Aes Sedai - or Light forbid their Warders - to follow him around on his shenanigans! As it turns out, the Amyrlin had been as good as her word, and he hadn't seen any guards posted outside his room at all - or perhaps they were just very good at not being spotted - as he made his way out of the tower. Once outside, he had a brief run-in with a girl he vaguely remembered seeing before, but she had refused to stop and speak with him. Giving her up as a lost cause, he had ended up wandering aimlessly around the grounds until he found himself at a training yard of some sort, watching a large group of young men swinging padded wooden swords against practice dummies and shouting, while their instructors walking around behind them correcting their forms. Leaning against a nearby wall, Mat decided to observe these would-be swordsmen for a while, see what was so great about Tar Valon swordplay that young fools from all over the land flocked here to train under their Warders.

A short while later, Mat found himself growing increasingly bored. None of the trainees here impressed him: his father, Abell Cauthon was the reigning Champion of the Bel Tine festival matches year after year, and his favored weapon of choice was the quarterstaff, considering it a very effective weapon against sword users like Rand's father, Tam al'Thor. "Wasting their time fighting with swords, a good quarterstaff in a real fighter's hands is just as dangerous." He remembered his father famously saying before he beat Tam in a decisive match during the final round of that year's championship matches.

And that was exactly what he felt the trainees were doing: wasting their time. Watching the trainees swing their padded wooden swords over and over in a repetitive pattern, learning to block and parry each other's attacks by rote performance or beating up an unresisting wooden target... Mat couldn't help but snort in derision. Abell had spent years drilling into him the many skills he had picked up in Quarterstaff fighting through actual combat, teaching him how to act and react quickly and decisively despite the heat of battle, and Mat was confident that with a good quarterstaff in hand he could easily trounce any of these 'swordsmen' who cared to try their hand against him.

"So you believe this to be a waste of time?" A gruff voice suddenly asked from beside him.

Startled by the sudden question, Mat realized that his snort was overheard by the speaker: a gruff-looking older man who was one of the instructors and was also very obviously a Warder as well. Thankfully, the Warder's question had been asked in a conversational, almost curious manner rather than an annoyed or defensive one, as Mat had absolutely no illusions as to who would win a fight between them - quarterstaff or not.

"Pretty much, yeah." The farmboy admitted, slouching against the wall in a nonchalant pose while keeping his eye on the older man. "Whatever they're doing, I can tell it isn't working; give me a good quarterstaff and I'll show them what real combat is."

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Mat could feel his luck turning in his favor. Invisible dice started to roll in his head - a feeling he had often gotten in the past whenever doing something particularly risky, but this was the first time he could almost feel them physically, and he couldn't help but add on. "In fact, I'll wager two gold coins that I can take on and defeat your two best trainees by myself - just me and my trusty quarterstaff."

Hearing the unhappy commotion his words caused amongst the eavesdropping trainees, he practically smirked at them chomping at the bit to give him some 'payback'. It was far too easy to rile up such hotheaded young men, as he had done all-too many times in the past; it was far better to give them a taste of humility early on, rather than let them throw away their lives some time down the road on some foolish ego trip or in actual combat...

Mat blinked, then shook his head and frowned. What was that about?

Having turned back to face his trainees, the grizzled Warder had missed the change in Mat's expression. Instead, he spoke up in a loud voice that carried easily across the entire yard. "Listen up! We have here a young man who claims he can take on any two of you at once using one of those staves over there." He nodded at the rack of quarterstaffs stacked neatly to one side of the training yard. "Who here amongst you are willing to take him on?"

A chaotic hubbub of noise immediately broke out as all of the trainees practically fell over themselves trying to claim the right to take on Mat's challenge, however a single voice cut through their commotion and silenced them.

"I will take on this challenge." All eyes in the training yard immediately turned to face the speaker, a tall and broad-shouldered youth with dark hair framing a handsome but stern face striding with calm and unhurried steps to the front of the group. "With your permission, Hammar Gaidin?"

Feeling the dice rattling more eagerly - almost as if the level of risk had just increased - Mat eyed the newcomer rather curiously. From what he could see of the young man's posture and gait, as well as the way the other trainees had unconsciously made way for him, Mat could tell that he was someone with significant influence and respect among his peers, but still couldn't see anything that would make this person a significantly tougher opponent than the rest.

The gruff-looking older Warder - Hammar Gaidin? - raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. "You're a novice instructor, Galad, not a trainee any longer. Do you still wish to take on his challenge?"

Huh. So the young man's name was Galad, and he was an instructor, not a trainee. That would make him a cut above the rest, he guessed. Still, Mat had never come across a swordsman who could beat a quarterstaff user of equal skill level, and he had no interest in upending this pattern now. For starters, the idea of having to explain to his Da how and why he had lost to a sword user of all things was certainly motivation enough for him to win...

"Very well." Hammar Gaidin's voice broke Mat out of his thoughts, and he saw the grizzled Warder turn back to his trainees. "The challenge was for two opponents at once. Who will be his second?"

Immediately, a voice called out from the back of the crowd. "If Galad gets to take him on, then I'm taking him on too!" Just like before the crowd of trainees parted, allowing a young man with reddish-gold hair and a disarmingly friendly expression on his handsome face to walk forward. "Er, that is, with your permission Hammar Gaidin?"

"...Gawyn." Hammar Gaidin's words were tinged with a deep sense of resignation, and Mat immediately felt a mysterious sense of camaraderie with the reddish-gold haired young man. "I guess it's to be expected. Very well, both you and Galad will take on this challenge." The Warder turned to face Mat once again. "Are you ready for the challenge, young man?"

Casually strolling over to the rack of staves, Mat grabbed one and flipped it into the air, testing it for weight and balance, before giving it an almost absent twirl and slanting it on his shoulders. "Ready whenever you are." He confirmed, settling into a relaxed pose.

Not showing any response to his mild showboating, Hammar nodded at him before turning back to his two Novice Instructors. "Thus far, your opponents have mainly been swordsmen, with very few exceptions like Ichigo." The Warder stated rather bluntly. "A staff user fights very differently compared to swordsmen. This is a good opportunity to see how well your training and Ichigo's teachings stack up against one."

The dice in Mat's head seemed to hesitate in mid-roll, a stutter-step that lasted barely a fraction of a second before continuing to roll again.

Before Mat could even figure out what the Blight had just happened, he noticed that his two opponents had taken up position across from him in the training yard. Galad, the dark-haired young man, was still wearing a serious expression on his face, while Gawyn, the reddish-gold haired young man, was grinning openly at him.

"I hope you're ready to eat your words, Matrim Cauthon!" Gawyn called out to him.

For the first time since arriving in the yard, Mat's composure broke. "Wh- How do you know who I am?" He demanded, his hands clenching unconsciously around his quarterstaff. Sensing his agitation, the dice seemed to pick up speed, their earlier hesitation all but forgotten.

Galad frowned at him slightly. "You... do not know? Your friend, Egwene al'Vere has been rather thorough in her description of you, helped by Nynaeve al'Meara and our sister Elayne. I believe most of the Tower knows of your name by now, along with the general circumstances which brought you here."

Mat subconsciously filed away that tidbit about 'our sister' Elayne, focusing instead on the more important news, that Egwene and Nynaeve had been saying things about him behind his back. What kind of nonsense had those girls been spreading about him..!?

Gawyn shook his head, probably guessing at his thoughts correctly. "If you must know, they were worried for you, Matrim. Egwene in particular was present for the... cleansing, and she bore witness to everything that you had to go through. While she didn't say it outright, we can tell that she was badly shaken by whatever it was that she had witnessed."

Oh. That was... different, then. Mat felt his ire drain away when he realized that those infuriating young women were actually worried for him this time. It still didn't make him any happier that they had apparently spread word of him throughout the Tower, but at least it wasn't done with ill intent...

He shook his head, then focused himself back on his two opponents. He had let himself get sidetracked: it wasn't something he could afford, not in battle. Too often he had seen capable fighters being cut down simply because they failed to pay their opponents enough attenti-

A spike of pain shot through Mat's head and he winced, rubbing at his temple with his free hand. What was he thinking...?

"Hey, are you alright?" Gawyn asked, sounding rather concerned. "Perhaps you should take back your challenge or try again some other day?"

Mat's frown deepened, then he dropped his hand and shifted into a ready position. He refused to let anyone take pity on him, regardless of the circumstances.

The dice rolled in his head.

Seeing his resolute expression, the two young men before him simply exchanged a look before raising their swords and starting to circle around him, each heading in a different direction like a pair of wary wolves. That was fine, the quarterstaff was designed to fight against multiple opponents from different directions at the same time... the legacy of generations of sheepherders guarding their sheep from hungry wolves.

Beyond them, the crowd grew larger in size as more and more people came to spectate the match, word spreading of the match currently in progress, but Mat's senses were focused entirely on his two opponents circling around him.

He had watched each of the matches between Tam al'Thor and his Da, and they were a very different kettle of fish from what he was currently experiencing. Tam al'Thor favored going on a swift offensive, testing Abell's defenses with each attack and striking immediately at any openings he found. Abell would let him take the lead, content instead to defend and counterattack when least expected. Mat's current opponents were almost the reverse, two swordsmen who were seemingly content with waiting for an opportune moment to strike rather than take the initiative... Almost, being the key word.

Unlike Galad, who seemed to have the patience of a mountain - solid and immovable, Gawyn was clearly itching to get to the fight. Mat could tell that if anyone were to strike first it would be Gawyn... the only question would be when. Taking the gamble, he shifted so his eyes were following Galad as the dark-haired young man circled before him again, while keeping his ears pricked to hear the faint crunch of Gawyn's boots on the ground behind him. For just a brief moment, he saw Galad's eyes flicker behind his back, and that was all the warning he needed.

Shifting quickly, Mat twirled his quarterstaff and stabbed it behind him, where his ears picked up the sound of Gawyn's approach. A startled shout and a lack of contact told Mat that he missed; pulling his quarterstaff back, Mat gripped the shaft horizontally and spun, the solid length of wood whipping around his body in a tight arc and driving Gawyn even further back. Moving before he even stopped spinning, Mat went on the offensive, striding towards his off-balance opponent and alternating between quick strikes to his head and feet, forcing Gawyn to backpedal frantically while deflecting whatever attacks he could with his sword.

The sound of crunching gravel was Mat's only warning that Galad was joining the fray, and he immediately flipped his quarterstaff around and struck out with its reverse end towards his other opponent. Rather than dodge as Gawyn had, Galad parried the attack with his sword, only for Mat to forcefully juke his quarterstaff down and to the right, using the additional length of his weapon to throw Galad's guard wide open and expose him to the follow up attack, the smooth flurry of blows coming from Mat's quarterstaff sending the dark-haired man stumbling as the younger man smoothly switched targets from Gawyn to him without any hesitation in his movements.

Back and forth the battle went on, both Galad and Gawyn attempting to rush Mat individually or together but constantly being held off by the Two Rivers farmboy, his quarterstaff a whirlwind of movement driving them back and striking at their openings with swift impunity. The trainees who had previously been placing bets on how quickly the 'mere farmboy' would be defeated by the two Princes had all been silenced by his display of skill by now, stunned by his ability to hold off two of their strongest peers on his own. Around the training yard, the growing number of Novices and Accepted who had gathered to watch were also spellbound, unable to understand the intricacies of the fighting, but able to understand what a battle between equally skilled opponents looked like. Even the considerable number of Aes Sedai who had come down to see what the commotion was about were either silently appraising the fighters for themselves, or getting running commentary on the action thanks to their ever-present Warders.

Among these new arrivals was a certain Green Ajah Captain-General who was intently watching the battle from Hammar Gaidin's side. Not that Mat knew who or what she was, or even cared at the moment: his focus was entirely on his two incredibly evasive opponents who were proving surprisingly hard to beat, their lack of experience with his weapon being offset by their skill with the sword and their ability to trade off attacks whenever pressure was being put on one or the other.

With a shout, Mat once again forced back his opponents, sending a devastating flurry of blows at them from both ends of his quarterstaff and managing to score a few blows on their arms and legs before being forced to shift back to a defensive stance, his lungs burning as he gasped for air. He couldn't help but feel a grudging amount of respect - as well as an intense amount of frustration - that both young men were able to keep up with the speed of his attacks, using a mixture of parrying, dodging and outright escaping to negate the brunt of his offense while constantly trading in offense and defense between them so that he could not maintain pressure on any one of them. Not only did it speak of them having prior experience at fighting as a team, it also spoke of them being accustomed to fighting together against a single more powerful opponent, knowing when to push and when to fall back instead of constantly pushing and eventually overextending themselves.

To Matrim Cauthon, it was almost as if he were fighting against a multiple-limbed, multiple-fanged opponent who could switch positions almost immediately and strike at him from all angles and directions in rapid succession... he wondered if this was what early sheepherders felt like when they were being attacked by a pack of ravenous wolves...

Taking deep breaths in an attempt to ease the burning in his lungs after fending off the latest offensive, Mat knew that he couldn't continue fighting like this much longer, the aching in his limbs and rumbling in his belly telling him he'd be killed by hunger if he wasn't outright killed by exhaustion or getting his head cracked wide open! But he'd also be damned if he threw the fight now after having come so far. Rapidly going over everything he had seen from his two opponents and taking into account his current level of fatigue, Mat hatched a plan that could only be called reckless, if not downright suicidal.

The dice in his head rattled loudly in approval.

Rushing forward - much to the shock of his opponents, as he had been mostly defensive throughout the entire battle - Mat focused exclusively on Galad, raining a seemingly-endless barrage of blows from his quarterstaff on the dark-haired young man and driving him back mercilessly, the two of them rushing past Gawyn before the flame-haired young man could react and nearly reaching the edge of the training yard where Mat could see the spectators gathered. All the while, he could hear the dice growing louder and louder in his head, feeling the pressure build and knowing he only had one chance to do this.

With a sudden clatter, the dice fell into place.

Mat immediately reversed and drove his quarterstaff behind him, the solid resistance telling him that he had struck home even before he heard the sound of air being forcefully expelled from lungs. With a roar, he forced the quarterstaff back upwards, continuing to push until the end of his quarterstaff cleaved past its obstacle, then he whirled around, the other end of his quarterstaff sweeping up along the same trajectory as his previous attack, and with as much force as he could muster slammed it into his opponent.

Badly winded, disarmed by the fierce blow to his sternum, chest and sword-arm, and completely unable to defend himself, Gawyn took the blow on his chin - a glancing blow, fortunately - and was immediately knocked out.

Heart pounding in exhilaration and breath coming in shallow gasps, Mat didn't let up on his assault and immediately used the momentum of his attack to bring his quarterstaff back down in an overhead smash on Galad. The dark-haired young man instinctively tried to block the attack, only for the force of the blow to nearly smash through his guard and numb his sword-arm in the process. Taking advantage of this momentary weakness, Mat immediately pressed on with a wide range of attacks, each one forcing Galad to protect multiple different areas in an attempt to force his guard wide open and allow a decisive blow in. To his credit, Galad was able to shake off the numbness of his arm, deflecting and blocking what blows he could while rapidly backpedaling to avoid being caught by the full range of Mat's attacks, but considering they were almost at the end of the training yard and he was running out of room to evade both young men knew the battle was reaching a peak.

Mat could feel the dice rolling, his luck pushing against his opponent, each attack leaving Galad just a little more unprotected, a little more off balance, a little more..!

With no warning at all, the dice hit each other then bounced, spun, and fell into position. Quick as a viper, Mat delivered three strikes towards Galad's face, following up each attack with a large step forward. Already off-balance from the barrage of attacks before this, Galad barely managed to avoid the first strike, then frantically deflected the second strike, but seeing the third strike coming at him with no way to overcome it, was forced to lean back awkwardly as the quarterstaff shot past just inches from his face. With a single fluid motion, Mat slid the other end of the quarterstaff behind Galad's over-extended leg and pulled back sharply, dragging the young man's leg out from under him and sending him toppling ungracefully to the floor.

Breathing heavily, Mat struck downwards with his quarterstaff, a decisive blow that would put an end to this match...

The dice suddenly jumped into the air, almost as if someone had slammed their fists down onto the table and set the dice to spinning again.

From his defenseless position on the ground, Galad suddenly lashed out with both feet, his left foot kicking away Mat's quarterstaff while his right foot slammed solidly into Mat's midriff. Feeling the air rush out from his lungs explosively, Mat could only stumble back in shock as the pain hit him and his mind struggled to piece together what had just happened. At the same time, his body frantically tried to regain the much-needed air that had been driven from it.

Rolling to his feet, Galad didn't spare Mat any chance to catch his breath; the dark-haired young man immediately shot forward, hand reaching out for Mat's quarterstaff while his own sword lying abandoned on the ground. Already weakened by exhaustion and hunger, then further winded by Galad's unexpected counterattack, Mat was unable to defend himself and found his quarterstaff being ripped away, followed by a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him into blissful darkness...

He didn't know how much time passed before he finally regained his consciousness, but it was to the chilling sensation of an Aes Sedai doing their thing on him, followed by the gnawing hunger from his much-abused stomach, then a huge spike of pain from his abdominal region which thankfully faded into a dull throb just as quickly. For some reason, he found his eyes staring up at the mostly clear blue sky, the wispy clouds seeming to carry all his troubles up, up and away...

"He's drifting again, Aes Sedai. Is he going to be alright?"

"It's common for trauma victims to be disoriented when they first wake up. Give him some time to regain his bearings. At least he doesn't have a concussion or he would be spouting nonsense right about now."

That was rude. He was perfectly fine, just delirious from hunger. Give him a roast oxen to eat or maybe a stuffed turkey, and he would be right as rain within the hour.

"... He's drooling now, Aes Sedai."

"Hah, fool boy clearly hasn't eaten his breakfast, the Healing must have left him absolutely famished. One of you go grab some food from the kitchens; call Egwene here if she isn't on her way here already."

Egwene? For some reason he feels like he should be annoyed, but at the same time he feels like he no longer needs to. It is confusing, but at least no one is making him get up. He's starting to feel tired again, maybe he should lie here a while longer and take a nap...

XXXX

Egwene hurries down the hallway, her hands tightly gripping a basket filled with smoked meat, fresh bread and a warm bottle of milk. She had just found out that not only did Matrim-bloody-Cauthon sneak out of his room where he should be resting, he had ended up at the training yard of all places, challenged the Andoran Princes to a two-on-one sparring match, then proceeded to get himself knocked out at the end! Not only that, he had forgotten to eat his breakfast beforehand, so now she has to hurry over to the training yard with his meal 'before the fool boy starves to death', or so the Novice had reported Bastine Sedai saying!

Honestly, she doesn't know whether to feel more angry or worried for the boy, but she figures she'll make up her mind when she actually gets to see him...

Rounding the corner, Egwene bursts out into the sunlight and hurries down the now-familiar path to the training yard, having come along this way multiple times over the past week with Galad, Gawyn... and sometimes Ichigo. A faint pang stirs in her heart at the name, but she resolutely pushes it down and hurries onward. The tall hedgerow winds about, eventually parting to reveal the familiar sight of the training yard, complete with gawking crowd of Novices, Accepted, and the occasional Aes Sedai, while the trainees stand in a group before Hammar Gaidin.

Even from here, she can hear the gruff Warder's voice clearly. "...quarterstaff is more than a match for a man wielding a sword! Some of you may have heard the story of a Blademaster being defeated by a lowly quarterstaff-wielding shepherd; I assure you..."

Tuning his voice out, Egwene looks around for her fellow Emond Fielder and soon spots him lying on the ground beneath a tree, a Green Ajah kneeling beside him and two awkward-looking Princes hovering around nearby. Gawyn is rubbing his jaw - a bruise perhaps? - while Galad looks none the worse for the wear.

Hurrying over to them, Egwene is about to shout at Mat when an image of his tortured, writhing body flashes before her eyes and her mouth immediately clamps shut. Instead, she comes to a stop beside Galad and looks down at Mat, then turns to the older Prince. "How is he?"

Galad's head almost jerks up in surprise. "Egwene, you're here." The relief in his voice is palpable. "Is that food in the basket?"

Egwene frowns slightly, both at his lack of proper greeting towards her and the fact that he was surprised by her approach at all. "Yes, it is, but you haven't answered my question. Is Mat alright?"

Galad exchanges a look with Gawyn. The younger Prince just shrugs, still rubbing at his jaw with a slight frown. Sighing, the older Prince turns back to Egwene. "I'm not sure whether something was knocked loose or the hunger is making him delirious, but Matrim has been passing in and out of consciousness for the past quarter-hour. It's probably best if you see for yourself."

Stepping aside, Galad gestures for Egwene to approach Mat, and she does so hesitantly. The farmboy she had known while growing up looks healthier than she had last seen him, the sickly pallor of his skin being replaced by a more natural hue. The dark circles beneath his eyes had yet to disappear however, even if their color had faded somewhat.

"Enough gawking girl, you can do that later." A sharp female voice cuts into her thoughts. "What food have you brought?"

Startled out of her observations, Egwene hurriedly kneels beside Mat and opens up the basket to reveal its contents. "Smoked meat, bread and milk, Aes Sedai." She respectfully informs the woman, recognizing her as the person that Ichigo had quietly pointed out as the Captain-General of the Green Ajah, a title that is very significant in the Tower considering that the Green Ajah are also famously known as the Battle Ajah.

Nodding, Adelorna Bastine reaches into the basket and retrieves the bottle of milk. "The meat and bread may be too much for him to handle at the moment, so we'll start off with some warm milk to prep his stomach." She explains while easily shifting Mat's body with one arm and raising the bottle to his lips. Egwene is surprised to realize that the Captain-General is doing this without any use of Saidar, which means that the strength is entirely her own... She cannot help but wonder what kind of training or experiences the Aes Sedai had undergone to have developed such casual strength.

A faint pulse of Saidar comes from Adelorna, and Mat's body suddenly jerks upright. "Blight! What in blrph-?!" Before he can finish his sentence he finds himself swallowing warm milk, the flow of Saidar preventing him from choking or spitting it out and forcing it down his throat into his belly. A moment later and the bottle is lifted from his lips, allowing him to cough and gasp for air. "What... What was that for!?"

"That was for having to put up with your sleep-talking." The Aes Sedai informs him drily. "Now, if you are done with your beauty sleep, drink half the bottle of milk, then eat the bread, then the meat, then finish the rest of the milk in that order. This will help you recover from your Healing." Without even waiting for his reply, the Aes Sedai gets up and brushes off her skirt, then heads over to rejoin Hammar Gaidin and his trainees. Mat watches her go with no small amount of shock.

"... Aren't Aes Sedai supposed to be cultured and polite? What in blazes was that about?" He finally asks, towards no one in particular.

"I guess you made quite an impression on her." An amused male voice answers his question. Stiffening, Mat slowly turns to his other side, only to see a smiling Galad, grouchy-looking Gawyn and exasperated-looking Egwene beside him... Wait. "Egwene? Why are you here?"

Finally giving in to her irritation, Egwene smacks Mat soundly on top of his head. "You wool-headed lummox! Can't you go for one day without getting yourself into some kind of trouble!"

Growling as he rubs his head, Mat is about to give Egwene a piece of his mind when he catches sight of Galad and Gawyn shaking their heads warningly at him, with the latter giving pointed looks towards Egwene. Turning to his fellow Emond Fielder with a frown, Mat finally sees that her expression is one of actual worry, something that - even with his spotty memory - he is fairly certain that the oh-so-haughty Princess of the Inn has seldom if ever directed towards him, and finds the nasty words in his throat being swallowed whole.

Instead, he rubs his head, frowning at the dull throb from her smack along with the various minor aches coming from the newly Healed bruises on his body. "What happened?"

Gawyn looks askance at him. "You don't remember? We were sparring two-on-one and you conked me a good one; I didn't see what happened after that, but I hear Galad knocked you out and the Aes Sedai tended to all of us afterwards."

Now that his memory is jolted, Mat can remember bits and pieces of the battle as they slowly fall into place and become a whole memory until... "Oh Light." He groaned. "Tell me that didn't really happen."

Galad and Gawyn exchange puzzled looks, with even Egwene looking to them in confusion. "You mean the drooling and babbling?" Galad asked. "It did happen I'm afraid, but the Aes Sedai told us it was normal for-"

"Hold it right there!" Mat interrupted, his face flushing scarlet. "What do you mean drooling and babbling? By the Dark One's hairy ballsack, what in blazes was I doing while passed out?"

"Language!" Egwene immediately scolds, although she cannot help giggling at the image of Mat drooling and babbling like some kind of baby as well the images conjured by his expletives. Her giggling only increases when Mat shoots her a horrified look of betrayal, before he buries his face in his hands with a groan of despair.

"I was talking about getting my ass kicked in front of half the tower and all those trainees, not drooling and babbling like a... Wait, you mean all of them saw me do that? I don't even remember..! But what about the... But if Egwene's here then..." Mat's rambling intensifies as his mind flashes from observation to observation, rapidly connecting dots about his current situation until he finally comes to a dreadful conclusion. "Light, my name is ruined! I'll never be able to live this down!"

Egwene nearly rolls over laughing, somehow finding the situation utterly hilarious despite her Aes Sedai training. Behind her, she hears stifled chuckles coming from the two Princes, even from the usually-serious Galad. Wheezing lightly as she pushes herself back upright, Egwene decides to add more fuel to the fire. "You know Mat, the Novice who brought the news to Laras at the kitchens looked really eager to share the news... after reporting it to us she dashed further off into the Tower instead of back to the training yard. I'm guessing that by now, the entire Tower will have heard that you picked a fight with the two Princes and lost." She is unable to hide the small hint of smugness in her voice at knowing that Ichigo's students had defeated Mat; never mind that Mat was weakened, barely recovered from being bedridden and probably starving besides.

Fortunately for her, Mat doesn't pick up on the tone of her voice, focusing instead on something else. "Princes?" He asks with some confusion, before his eyes slowly pan towards the two young men he had sparred with, both of them - even Gawyn - giving him a friendly wave.

"Galadedrid Damodred, Prince of Andor." The dark-haired young man reintroduces himself with a smile.

"Gawyn Trakand, Prince of Andor and future First Prince of the Sword." The reddish-gold haired young man beside him adds, his smile more wry than welcoming. "Brother to Galad over here and Elayne Trakand whom you may have met."

The two of them plus Egwene watch as Mat's jaw works soundlessly for a moment, then he collapses back onto the grass with an audible thump. "Just kill me now..." He groans with his eyes screwed shut. "I can't believe I challenged a pair of Princes and lost... I'll never be able to show my face in the Tower again."

Egwene smiles and is about to explain that it was only natural for him to have lost to Ichigo's first students, only for Galad to unknowingly interrupt her. "On the contrary, Matrim Cauthon, Hammar Gaidin is very impressed with your skills and performance." The older Prince commented with a smile. "None of the other trainees even come close to your level of skill, and you nearly managed to beat both of us at the same time, even in your weakened state."

"Really / Really!?" The dual exclamation comes from Mat and Egwene, the former being surprised at the Warder's high praise for him, and the latter being astounded that the two Princes had nearly lost to Mat at all. Egwene turns to stare disbelievingly at Mat, feeling like her world has just been flipped upside down again... Mat being skilled enough to nearly defeat both Princes at the same time, is still nothing compared to finding out that Ichigo has an entire inner world within his soul however. Or the fact that he came from another world where both men and women were regularly trained to harness their incredible power...

Shaking herself out of her slight reminiscing, Egwene realizes that the three young men are now staring at her. "W-What?" She asks with slight trepidation.

Mat turns to stare at the two Princes. "Alright, there's no way I could mistake that kind of sigh for anything else." He declares. "Now spill; who is it?"

Egwene feels her face flush hotly as she gets the implications, even as Galad shakes his head ruefully and Gawyn chuckles at her expense. Was she that obvious? Before she can say or do anything to defend herself, however, Gawyn answers Mat's question with uncharacteristic bluntness.

"His name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, or Ichigo Shiba." The younger Prince reveals, ignoring Egwene's horrified squeak and his brother facepalming beside him. "He's the current subject of our young Egwene's fantasies, and one of the reasons why you made it to the tower safe and sound." He leans down towards Mat, lowering his voice almost conspiratorially. "Incidentally, he's also the reason why we were able to avoid a thorough arse-kicking from you..."

That is as far as he gets before his face is planted into the ground, courtesy of both his brother and a thoroughly-embarrassed Egwene. Mat looks at Egwene's face, which is blushing with feminine fury, and wisely decides not to poke the hornet's nest. "So... Ichigo, huh?" He asks the Princes almost conversationally. "Can't say I remember meeting the fellow. What do you mean by him being the reason I lost to both of you?"

Shaking his head at his brother's deliberate idiocy, Galad answers the question on his behalf. "Ichigo has a rather... unique fighting style." He explains, pulling Gawyn up from the ground. "While he is a skilled swordsman and a Blademaster besides, he is also equally skilled at using his fists and feet in combat, and he has trained us both to fight with and against similar methods."

He pauses, turning an assessing gaze on Mat. "Your skill with a quarterstaff is formidable, if still lacking in some areas." He muses. "For one, while you can attack very quickly with it, a sufficiently armored opponent can simply brute force his way through your attacks to hit you directly, and you do not seem prepared for an opponent who is capable of disarming you... Of course, part of this is because you are still recovering from your illness, but after thinking through your moves I suspect this is more due to the style of fighting that you were trained in?"

Mat stares at the older Prince in shock. Having fought against the Prince, Mat already knows that Galad is a formidable opponent, but he still isn't prepared for Galad neatly breaking down the weaknesses of Abell's quarterstaff fighting style after just a single round of combat. After all, it's not like men wearing full armor are encountered in the Bel Tine Festival, and wolves would target the man rather than the weapon. Unarmored and fighting based on skill, Mat is absolutely certain that Abell's quarterstaff fighting style can take on any opponent, but after hearing Galad point out its weaknesses so bluntly, he cannot help but feel that some areas are truly lacking.

"Is... Is it true that Mat nearly beat both of you?" A hesitant voice speaks up, and the three males turn to look at Egwene. Thankfully, she seems to have calmed down from her embarrassment somewhat. "Then the only reason you managed to beat him was because of Ichigo's teachings..?"

"Definitely." Gawyn speaks up, brushing away the dirt from his tunic. "I still feel like my jaw and stomach are aching even though the Aes Sedai Healed it earlier. That was a really nasty blow you gave me back there, Matrim Cauthon."

Mat recalls the sweeping blow that clipped the chin of the Prince and grimaces, knowing that a solid hit could have shattered Gawyn's jaw or even crushed his throat. "Sorry about that." He apologizes rather awkwardly. "It was a desperate situation and I wasn't thinking too straight..."

Gawyn waves off his apology. "It's fine, what's done is done. More importantly, you've proven that you have the skills to back up your words, and that's what counts I guess. Too many trainees turn out to have more bark than bite..."

Beside him, Galad grimaces as well. When the Princes first arrived, they'd had to deal with the envy and sometimes hostility of their peers, and the current level of respect they have amongst their peers was earned through the force of arms rather than through any circumstances of their birth. While the few truly belligerent trainees had already been sent away from the Tower due to their continuous disruptive influence on the other trainees, there is still a tendency for the remainder - being hotheaded young men - to overestimate their abilities when bragging, and even believing in the tripe that they are saying.

It is something Ichigo had mentioned wanting to change, although him being sent out of the Tower on a mission had temporarily put to those plans on hold. Before he left however, he had thoroughly beaten that tendency out of them.

Suddenly, an extremely loud growl catches all of their attentions. Turning to look in its direction, they realize that it is actually coming from Mat's stomach.

"Ah... can't believe I forgot." Mat mutters under his breath, though it is still loud enough for them to hear. "Feels like it's starting to cramp up..."

"Right. Hammar Gaidin gave us the afternoon off, said we'd need it after that sparring session." Galad smoothly takes charge of the situation. "Rather than sit here on the grass and be gawked at by the crowd, I suggest we return to the dining hall where we'll have actual tables and chairs to sit at, and we can all have a meal together."

"Actually, there's enough food in here for half a dozen people." Egwene comments, peering into her basket to double-check. "Laras said that it might be needed, and also asked me to take some if I needed." She very pointedly did not mention that she had went down to the kitchens at the crack of dawn to start working in an attempt to keep her mind off of Ichigo's absence, up to the point where she had forgotten to eat her own breakfast as well.

Fortunately for her, the stern but kindhearted head cook had told her to take the rest of the day off, seeing that she had put in thrice the amount of effort as usual and had actually managed to turn a large number of pots and pans sparkling clean.

"In that case, how about our usual gazebo?" Gawyn asks. "We could make it something of a picnic, maybe invite Elayne and Min..."

"Elayne is still doing her chores at the moment." Egwene cuts in apologetically. "But I know which room Min uses in the library. I'll look for her and join up with you later."

"Very well." Galad extends a hand to Mat, who grips it after a moment of hesitation and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. "It's good to meet you, Matrim Cauthon, and to see that you're not all talk like many others our age. I look forward to future sparring matches with you once you have fully recovered... though I hope that the outcome would be less dramatic the next time."

"You don't say..." Mat grouses as he dusts off his clothing, then cringes as another growl makes its way out from his stomach. "Blast it, I can almost feel my belly touching my back... I really need to get some food in me."

"Come on, it's not that far to the gazebo." Gawyn jibes at him. "You can start eating once we get there, we'll wait for Egwene and Min before eating though."

The three of them start walking off, Galad taking Egwene's basket with him. Egwene watches them go for a moment, a small smile making its way onto her face as she listens to their conversation.

"So, when will I get to meet this Ichigo? Do you think he could teach me some things?"

"Unfortunately, he's currently on a mission outside the Tower, so you won't be seeing him for a while... He's told us to pass on his teachings to anyone who is willing to learn however, so if you're willing we'll teach you what we can instead."

"Really?"

"Since that means we'll get to knock you around until you get used to what we're doing, why not?"

"Blood and flaming ashes!"

Egwene has to suppress her giggles as she hurries off to find Min. Boys would always be boys.

XXXX

Adelorna Bastine watches from a distance as the small group disperses, the girl going off to find her friend while the boys head off to one of the many gazebos around the Tower. Turning back, she sees Hammar Gaidin orders his trainees to continue working on their sword forms before walking over to join her.

"So, what do you think Bastine Sedai?" The grizzled man asks her politely, if casually.

The Captain-General smiles, not being one to stand on formality even at the best of times. "It was very impressive. I had come down to see how effective Ichigo's training was on the two Princes, and while impressed with their current level of skill, it is the other young man that impresses me just as much, if not more." She glances at the Warder. "Tell me, would you know he had just recovered from a serious bout of illness just by looking at the way he fought?"

"That young man, Matrim Cauthon?" Hammar scratches absently at his stubble. "Some of his moves weren't as fluid as they could have been, and he didn't have the strength or stamina to press through with his attacks, but overall he put up a good accounting of himself. If Galad and Gawyn hadn't been practicing their dodging and footwork with Ichigo, he probably would have beaten them soundly... No, had I not known beforehand, I wouldn't have known that until recently he was an invalid."

Adelorna nods, pleased with the assessment. "And this is what has me so impressed. Matrim Cauthon has the instincts of a warrior born. Regardless of his normal behavior, in battle he fights not only to win, but to stay alive, and this allows him to push past his physical limitations and achieve things that would not usually be possible. With proper training and instruction, who knows what heights he could reach?"

Hammar considers her words for a moment, before slowly nodding his agreement. "Aye, the boy has skill and determination, that's for sure. Even now he might be able to teach our pikemen a thing or two about using polearms, even if the weapons are different. Do you have something in mind for him?"

Adelorna just gives a small laugh before shaking her head. "None that I need to do. As it is, he will eventually encounter Ichigo Shiba again, and this time Ichigo will no doubt teach the young man a few things to improve himself. The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills; who am I to interfere with its pattern?"

"You mean you find it more interesting to just watch." Hammar snorts in amusement. "How many of the Aes Sedai know this side of you, I wonder?"

The Captain-General glances to the side where several Aes Sedai are among the Novices and Accepted who are watching the trainees doing their exercises. "Even Aes Sedai can be blind to that which they do not see, I'm afraid." She answers cryptically. "All the more we must remain vigilant... lest the Shadow take us all unawares."

XXXX

Egwene lies on her bed, trying to fight the fatigue she is feeling; today has been yet another especially trying day between her duty in the kitchens and her lessons as an Accepted. Her picnic with the Princes, Min and Mat was the only bright spot she had in the greyness of the past few days, and she knows exactly why she is feeling this way: ever since Ichigo had left five days ago, she has been avoiding him in Tel'aran'rhiod.

She sighs, turning over onto her side. If only her mother knew how forward she had been with Ichigo, she would probably get her bottom paddled until it was as sore as her last visit to the Mistress of Novices... or at least it would have happened if she was still just a simple farmgirl from the Two Rivers. Kissing a boy after a few weeks of getting to know him indeed! It was also that kiss that brought out her innermost conflicts, since the fact that he had reciprocated her kiss meant that he returns her feelings… or so she hopes, but the knowledge that he is also in a relationship with Alanna Aes Sedai leaves her with a churning pit in her stomach almost every moment she is awake.

For the past four nights, she had hidden away from Ichigo whenever she sensed his presence in Tel'aran'rhiod because she didn't know how to face him. This cost her greatly in terms of exploration time, and when she woke up and told Elayne and Nynaeve that she had been unable to find any clues as to the whereabouts of the missing Aes Sedai, that brought forth a whole new slew of problems as both were pushing to use the twisted stone ring for themselves because of her lack of success. It also didn't help that she hadn't managed to speak to Alanna Aes Sedai before she left three days ago, with Verin Aes Sedai and their Warders on a mission. The worst part was that in order to keep Min's secret, she couldn't sneak away to speak with the other woman without drawing undue attention to themselves, and Min herself was being kept busy by the Amyrlin these past few days. Closing her eyes once more with a tired sigh, she doesn't even realize she has fallen asleep until she opens her eyes and finds herself staring at a massive wooden gateway with a signboard that proclaims Squad Thirteen.

"Oh great, this is the last place I needed to be." She moans out loud in frustration, burying her face in her hands and almost sinking to her knees at the realization that she has somehow, unwittingly ended up in Ichigo's inner-world once again.

" **Not happy with King, Queenie?** " A familiar echoish voice asks with obvious amusement from behind her.

Dropping her hands, Egwene slowly turns in place and fixes the speaker with a baleful look. After a small huff, she finally raises her head fully to stare into Zangetsu's twin golden orbs. "Zangetsu…"

Folding his arms across his chest, the Hollowfied Zanpakutō spirit gives her a nonchalant grin. " **He's asleep, so don't worry about running into him for now. Though, what you said does raise a few questions. Wanna talk about it?** " Seeing her hesitation, he offers his hand towards the young woman. " **I'll even find us a place so we can talk in private.** "

Thinking through her options, Egwene finally decides that there are worse things she can do than listen to him. "Please." She takes the pale-white hand of Ichigo's copy in a firm grip.

The sound of static and rushing wind fills her senses, then she finds herself standing somewhere unfamiliar, long rolling dunes of black sand stretching into the distance and a huge alien-looking moon filling the night sky. Off into the distance, she sees an immensely large domed building that looms against the skyline, it's white walls reflecting the soft light given off by the pale disc in the sky.

Egwene stares about her in fascination, before hugging her shawl closer to her body as a chill breeze picks up for a moment. "Where are we Zangetsu?" The Emond Fielder asks in awe of her surroundings.

To her surprise, the Hollow spirit remains silent, staring out across the vast desert towards that massive building in the distance. " **Hueco Mundo. Or at least a pale copy of that place.** " He finally remarks, all pretenses of humor completely absent from his voice. " **This is a place that holds many memories for us, Queenie. This is the place where the King faced down Aizen and his Espada, the place where they kidnapped Orihime to so they could draw Ichigo away from Karakura and - in that bastard's own words - 'make Ichigo grow strong enough to face him as an equal' ... Aizen was bat-shit crazy in my opinion though.** "

Egwene can't help the small smile that forms as she sees this different side to Zangetsu. "You're not what I…"

A sharp look from the Hollow spirit silences her. " **Kingy used to think that way too, I don't blame him and I certainly don't blame you. Let the past stay where it belongs. Now, let's talk about what you said back there.** "

Egwene looks away immediately, her face flushing and her body feeling decidedly warm. "Do we have to right now?"

" **Now would be better Queenie. So, spill it, what's wrong?** "

Hesitating for what feels to her like an eternity, Egwene finally forces herself to confess her actions. "I-I kissed Ichigo." She stutters out, hanging her head while trying unsuccessfully to fight down the blush blooming across her features.

The Hollow spirit nods, then slowly cocks his head to one side. " **And..?** " He asks with a tone of exaggerated confusion.

Snapping her head up, Egwene stares at Zangetsu with shock. "Didn't you hear me!? I kissed Ichigo and, and he, with Alanna Sedai…I, I mean..."

Zangetsu rolls his eyes with exasperation. " **Again, you kissed him, so what? Besides, if I remember correctly Kingy didn't seem to mind one bit.** "

Hearing no answer and seeing her stunned reaction, he correctly guesses what this is all about. " **Ah, so that's what you're worried about. Him and you, and where does that leave Alanna-san is what you're thinking right?** "

Regaining some control over her blush, Egwene answers with a small tone of voice. "Look, I-I already knew that Ichigo was with Alanna, but...but I couldn't help myself! He was leaving the Tower and he'd done so much for me and I, and I, I-I don't want to give up Ichigo either, I really, really like him, but I'm not some kind of harlot or homewrecker and I don't want to ruin his relationship with Alanna Aes Sedai, but I keep thinking of that kiss and his arms and his warmth and keep thinking of him and it's driving me so crazy..!"

" **WHOA! Whoa there Queenie, take it easy!** " Zangetsu tries to calm down the hyperventilating young woman, somewhat impressed by her outburst. " **Damn, Kingy really got to you huh? You really keep thinking about him all day?** "

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ZANGETSU!" She nearly screams at him. "What am I supposed to do!? I-I keep thinking about that kiss and I want more! I want to meet him but I just CAN'T! Stop laughing dammit!" She punches the chuckling spirit in the abs and regrets almost it immediately when a spike of pain shoots up her arm. "AHH! W-What are you, made of rock!?"

Zangetsu stopped chuckling when Egwene cradled her injured hand, and he hurriedly takes her hand in his. " **Damnit, what were you thinking? Hold still, I'm not as good at this as Ichigo is, but I've seen enough to use some Kaidō...** " A green glow spreads from his hand to hers, soothing away the throbbing pain and causing her to give off a relieved sigh.

Finally, the glow winks out and Zangetsu lets go of her hand. " **At least you didn't break your hand like Suki did the day she learned that Ichigo had to leave the World of the Living for good. Ugly day when he had to tell his closest friends he couldn't stay with them anymore.** " The Hollow spirit quietly reminisces.

Ichigo's childhood friend, Tatsuki. As she rubs her newly-healed hand absently, Egwene is again reminded of the fact that Ichigo was first forced to leave the World of the Living against his wishes, then torn from his world entirely and brought to hers against his will... that he had family somewhere worrying about him and praying for his safe return.

" **...Don't. What's done is done Queenie, nothing we do can change the past.** " The Hollowfied Zanpakutō cautions, seeing the forlorn look on her face and interpreting it correctly for what it is.

Egwene just looks at him, sorrowful brown eyes meeting black and gold. "Will any of you ever give up finding a way home, Zangetsu?"

Caught off guard by her question, Zangetsu stiffens in surprise before relaxing and giving her a reassuring smirk. " **If we find a way home, we'll find it; if not, then not. To paraphrase a certain someone, 'always move forward, never look back'. That is what we are doing now, moving forward regardless of what the future holds for us, especially Ichigo. Now, let's talk about you and the King.** " His smirk widens at the last part.

Having failed to change the topic, Egwene reluctantly agrees and sits down on the top of the dune they are standing on. "I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed him, Zangetsu. I just wanted to, but I, I don't know ..."

"You're falling for him?" Zangetsu prods the younger woman.

Egwene growls at his perceptiveness, but decides there is no point trying to deny it. "Yes."

" **Well, that's easy then.** " The Zanpakutō spirit shrugs. " **You and King are destined for each other Queenie. If you need confirmation, you just need to speak to Min. I won't say what she said, that you have to ask her yourself, but there's no problem with you falling for Kingy.** "

The first indicator that something has gone horribly wrong is the sudden chill crawling over Zangetsu's skin. Recognizing the signs of Saidar being drawn, Zangetsu turns to the suddenly-still Egwene, seeing her slowly turn to him with an expression of fury... and betrayal.

"... What do you mean, 'destined for each other'?" She asks in an eerily-calm voice... one that makes him think of the calm before the storm. "Are you telling me that my feelings for Ichigo... my wanting to be with him, to be beside him... is simply because we are _fated_ to be together!?"

By the last words her voice has risen into a shout, and Zangetsu can almost _see_ the weaves of Saidar whipping about her in her fury. Cold sweat trickles down his back as he realizes he might have just caused a serious misunderstanding with this hotheaded young woman. " **W-Wait just a minute!** "

"I TRUSTED YOU!" The shout was accompanied by a spike of Saidar sent hurtling in his direction. Sensing the weave and remembering what happened when she first came across them, Zangetsu immediately leaps from his position, the explosion of black sand at the place he was standing confirming his thoughts.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Multiple blades of air slice towards him, each of them capable of shearing through solid wood; frowning, Zangetsu draws his blade and sends several quick slashes at them, easily dispersing them with his skill. Looking down from his position in the air, he sees the seething Egwene still standing on top of her dune and glaring up at him.

This time, the young Accepted channels all her anger and hatred into her weaves and hurls the combined force at the Hollow spirit "I WON'T BE MADE A SLAVE AGAIN!" Her cry is accompanied by the roar of flame as a white-hot beam of fire shoots out from her hands, streaking towards the Hollow in the sky.

Zangetsu's heart nearly stops. One of the moves that he, Yhwach and Ichigo had witnessed in their shared memories was a technique known to the Aes Sedai as 'Balefire', an abomination that didn't just destroy its target, it literally 'erased their existence from history'. Or, in terms of the Pattern, it pulled their threads from the pattern, leaving behind a gap where their existence once was. If Balefire was unleashed on Ichigo from within his inner-world, Ichigo would...!

In the brief span of time it takes for him to process all these thoughts, his shared memories kick in to compare the attack with Balefire and conclude that this is _not_ in fact the dreaded technique, but just a beam of extremely hot fire. Heart pounding wildly at this serious scare and infuriated beyond belief that Egwene would do such a thing within Ichigo's inner-world, _a world that Ichigo had entrusted to Egwene_ , Zangetsu embraces his Hollow nature and transforms.

A tremendous pressure falls across the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo as a terrifying howl rends the night sky, centered around the towering pillar of black energy that blazes into existence around the Hollow spirit. The beam of fire is immediately crushed, winking out in a heartbeat as it is destroyed by a far superior force of nature. White liquid bleeds out of his pores and orifices, solidifying into white bone and black cloth armor as the pressure around him rockets even higher. Limbs lengthen, claws sharpen and a powerful tail sprouts out from the base of his spine, plated in bone and coiling in anticipation of the slaughter. Blood-red fur grows around his neck, wrists, waist and feet, framing his powerful flexing talons and limbs. Finally, a terrifying mask of bone solidifies across his features, the grinning skull mask giving off an intense feeling of malevolence and anger.

Down below, Egwene is staring up at Zangetsu in wide-eyed shock, her hair and clothes being buffeted fiercely about her by the wind. She has seen the transformed Zangetsu several times of course, but this is the first time she is actually seeing him _transform_.

" **RAAAARGH!** " With a final roar, Zangetsu's power explodes outwards, the shockwave blasting out in all directions and sending Egwene flying. Screaming, the Accepted finds herself tumbling down the other side of the sand dunes, the tall heaps of sand doing more to block the power of the shockwave than any protection woven from Saidar possibly could. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the sand dune and feeling sand raining down all about her, Egwene hurriedly scrambles to her feet, her heart thundering in her chest only to see Zangetsu staring down at her from his position in midair, his expression hidden by his mask but his intent to kill literally pouring out from him in waves.

With a buzz of static, the monstrosity that is Zangetsu appears before her, arm raised and golden eyes staring coldly into her soul.

Another thunderous boom, and Egwene finds herself flying and screaming again, the geyser of black sand ripping into her and shredding her clothing and skin alike. Landing painfully on top of another sand dune, Egwene barely manages to pull herself together, feeling untold numbers of cuts and scrapes on her skin - a lot less damage than she is expecting considering she was hit at close range by an explosion - only to be grabbed by the front of her tattered dress and hauled into the air, Zangetsu's cold golden eyes glaring down at her from his inhuman height.

From this close distance, she can see the barely restrained fury in Zangetsu's eyes, a fury that more than matches the righteous anger she was feeling just minutes ago. She feels the talons gripping her dress quivering, his tail lashing out in whip-like agitation behind him. Before she can say or do anything however, the talons tighten their grip and pull her closer to the furious Hollow spirit.

" **What. The. Fuck. Were you thinking?** " Zangetsu hisses out, his echoish voice coming out as a guttural snarl. Egwene can almost feel his anger swirling palpably around him, his powerful frame trembling with the effort it is taking for him to keep calm. " **I will not ask again. What the FUCK were you thinking!?** "

Despite not understanding his expletive, Egwene understands enough to get the gist of what he is asking and is abruptly reminded of what had set her off in the first place. Returning his glare fiercely, she struggles to free herself from his grip. "What do you THINK I was doing, you ass!?" She growls as her attempts do nothing to dislodge the talons gripping the front of her dress. "I was making sure I wouldn't be controlled again!"

" **And what the HELL gave you that stupid idea?** " Zangetsu demands from her. " **What the hell made you think it was okay to fire deadly attacks inside of Ichigo's inner-world, inside his _soul_ again?** "

Something freezes inside of Egwene at his declaration, but her anger still wins out once more. "You said it yourself! Ichigo was 'destined' to be with me!" She argues, still trying unsuccessfully to free herself from his grip. "This means all of our interactions, all of our attraction, all of our _feelings_ -" She has to choke back a sob. "All of these are fake! FAKE!" Her struggles renew almost desperately. "I won't let myself fall into the same trap again... I won't let myself be controlled by others again!"

" **ENOUGH!** " If Zangetsu's roar isn't enough to silence her rant, then the accompanying shockwave when he flares his Reiatsu certainly does. Gripping onto his arm to keep herself from being blown away, Egwene stares up at the irate creature with a mixture of confusion, panic and terror.

Pinching the bridge of his nose - or where the bridge of his nose _should_ have been if he wasn't wearing a mask - in a gesture that is very reminiscent of Ichigo, Zangetsu growls with frustration and no small amount of annoyance at the way events have turned out. Fortunately for him, Egwene has ceased her struggles to get out of his grip, so he is given a brief moment of respite to think of what to do next.

Finally, he just grumbles and drops Egwene, ignoring her indignant yelp as she lands ungracefully on her bottom on the cold black sand.

" **Look, Queenie... Egwene... you're thinking things way too much.** " Zangetsu states bluntly as he squats beside her, staring straight into her eyes with orbs of frozen gold. " **Sure, Kingy is destined to be with you - as much as destiny counts for anything these days - but calling it mind-control or some shit like that is blowing things _way_ out of proportion.** "

Having being shocked out of her hysteric state by Zangetsu's forceful approach, Egwene sullenly picks herself off the ground but doesn't try to escape him or fight back. Instead, she meets the Zanpakutō spirit's glare with her own.

"How do you explain the feelings I've been having for Ichigo then?" She demands. "I've only met him for weeks! WEEKS! I shared my first kiss with him and trusted him completely! How is that possible if it isn't mind-control!?"

Zangetsu smacked his mask in frustration before glaring at her again. " **In case you've forgotten, Queenie, Kingy has entrusted just as much, if not more of himself in YOU. Unless you're telling me, you've forgotten everything that he's shared with you about his life and his family?** "

Confronted by this question, Egwene is stumped. She still remembers everything that Ichigo has shared with her, all the intimate and painful details about his life growing up and discovering that he was a Shinigami, to being forced into two wars and then having to leave his friends and family behind. It hits her then that she has never shared any details of her own life with Ichigo despite him entrusting her with the knowledge of his life.

The Zanpakutō spirit is still not done, however; he gestures to the moonlit desert around them without once taking his eyes off of Egwene. " **What the hell do you think it means when Ichigo grants you access to his very _SOUL_?** "

Egwene's eyes widen. She had completely forgotten that Ichigo had not only entrusted her with his life story, he had also granted her access to his inner-world, his soul. It was an act of trust that went beyond anything she could ever imagine... and she had brutally stomped on it with her own insecurities.

Zangetsu shifts closer, his beastly form seeming to tower over her even from his crouching position. " **Does any of that sound like someone trying to control you, huh? DOES IT!?** "

Egwene gulps as those cold golden eyes seem to pierce into her very soul. Even without Zangetsu asking her that question, she has already realized that she had jumped too hastily to conclusions and lashed out blindly in her fear... and now she has a completely different fear to worry about: one of having irreversibly destroyed her relationship with Ichigo through her own thoughtless actions.

Before she can muster up the courage to say something or apologize however, Zangetsu gives a huff and collapses into a seated position on the sand dune beside her, his monstrous appearance flaking away in the wind until his usual appearance as Ichigo's monochrome twin is revealed again. The Hollow spirit pinches the bridge of his nose again, before leaning back with a sigh.

" **Look, Egwene... I understand your concerns. We all do, in fact. Ichigo would never allow this to happen if he believed you were being taken advantage of in any way, and much less if he even _suspected_ any mind-control or brainwashing was taking place. He'd be the first one to rebel if something like that was discovered.** " Zangetsu's voice is calm, measured... and tired. It is actually the first time Egwene has ever heard the Zanpakutō spirit speak in this manner.

Turning away from Egwene, Zangetsu stares across the sands of Hueco Mundo again. " **Ichigo has given up a lot to be who he is Egwene. To be frank, Yhwach and me are sick and tired of him being left out whenever trying to find any sort of happiness. He gave up his human life, he gave up going to University to become a doctor like his Tou-chan and Uryū. He gave Kon his human body so no one would suspect anything was wrong until we faked his death a year after his graduation. The closest he came to any real, meaningful relationships was his mating with Yoruichi and Shaolin Fon... but even then, he knew that he couldn't be a part of their daily lives. Oh, he'd get to see and interact with his children if he had any with them, but his life as a Captain, as a _War Power_ would prevent him from truly settling down and raising them as he would want to.** "

Pausing briefly, Zangetsu's face contorts into a sneer, the expression all-too visible from Egwene's vantage point. " ** _Sacrifice_. The one word I have grown to hate recently. Kingy has sacrificed far too much of himself already, he deserves his own happiness for once and this world... this world could possibly give him that happiness.** "

The Hollow spirit turns to fix the Emond Fielder with a narrow-eyed look. " **Alanna-san is good for our King. She makes him happy and truly loves him.** " The stab of pain is almost physical in Egwene's heart, tears of rejection starting to well up in her eyes... " **But you could also be good for our King too. If you pulled that stick out your ass and learned to trust him that is.** "

Caught between mortified outrage and uncomprehending disbelief, Egwene just gapes at him for a moment. "W-What do you mean, 'I can also be good for Ichigo'? What happened to all that talk about 'destiny'?"

Zangetsu roll his eyes at her. " **Min saw a vision of Ichigo, alright? She told him that he would be with multiple women, one of them being Alanna and another being yourself. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Min yourself.** " He pauses. " **And before you get snippy, remember his arrangement with Yoruichi and Shaolin Fon.** "

Egwene's jaw snaps shut. She was indeed about to accuse Ichigo of going after multiple women... but the reminder about Ichigo's previous mentors - and sort-of wives - makes her remember just what kind of sacrifices Ichigo has made over the course of his life.

"... Min knows about all of this?" She asks cautiously instead.

" **If you hadn't been avoiding us all this time we'd have asked you to get the full story from her already, or even told you ourselves.** " Zangetsu grouses, returning to his usual grouchy self. " **This whole 'destiny' thing is just what she saw from her vision, there's no brainwashing or mind-control involved and if you really don't want to be with Kingy that's your choice too. Though I'll say that everything that Kingy feels for you is true.** "

Egwene releases a breath that she had been unconsciously holding, sprawling backwards onto the soft black sand without any concern for her appearance. An immense surge of relief fills her as she realizes that all her fears, all her insecurities are unwarranted, that Ichigo truly does have feelings for her and all her feelings for him are also true. His relationship with Alanna is something she already knows, of course, but hearing that she still stands a chance to be with him... Her heart can't help but beat faster with hope and anticipation...

" **Of course, that depends on how you explain betraying his trust and using lethal attacks against an aspect of his inside his inner-world.** " Zangetsu adds on with a growl.

Her hopes come crashing down again.

She has no excuses to give. More importantly, she has no excuses that she _wants_ to give. Ichigo had trusted her enough to allow her into his inner-world, and she had not only suspected him of trying to brainwash her like the Seanchan did, she had also attacked Zangetsu in a fit of hysterical anger. Her actions fill her with shame, and she knows there is only one thing she can do to make up for it...

Pushing herself upright, Egwene bows low to Zangetsu in a way she has heard Ichigo describe as 'dogeza'. "I'm sorry. I was too rash in my actions. Please forgive me."

Zangetsu's jaw drops. If anyone from Egwene's home village were here, their jaws would have dropped too. If anyone told them that Egwene, the hot-headed, strong-willed 'Princess of the Inn' would apologize to anybody so sincerely and humbly of her own accord... well, Trollocs could probably learn to fly too.

" **A-Alright! Alright! I forgive you!** " The Zanpakutō spirit stammers as he hurriedly pulls Egwene off the ground. " **Just... don't let Kingy see you bowing to me, alright? He'll beat me up for certain.** "

"Ichigo would?" Egwene asks curiously, even as she allows him to pull her upright. "Why would he?"

Zangetsu groans in exasperation. " **Are you daft or just pretending? Because Kingy has feelings for you and is protective over you, of course!** "

"O-Oh!" Despite herself Egwene ends up blushing, feeling rather happy at this reaffirmation of Ichigo's feelings for her despite the entire tumultuous mess that had occurred over the past half hour or so.

The two of them sit there in relative silence, lost in their thoughts and looking out over the battle-marked landscape. Egwene shivers a bit as the cold wind blows again, hugging the tattered remains of her shawl closer to her and wincing at the sting coming from the multiple lacerations on her face and arms.

" **...Give me your hand.** " Zangetsu suddenly says, reaching out with his hand. " **Ichigo would be upset if I left you all beaten up like that, even if you asked for it.** "

Still in a good mood about having all of her doubts and worries cleared up, Egwene ignores the snub and takes his pale hand in hers. "You and Yhwach truly do care about Ichigo, don't you?"

Looking up from his work, Zangetsu replies distantly. " **We do. We hate the rain that falls in his world; I even hate the rain that falls in the World of the Living. It reminds me of what we had lost, what we had almost lost when we trained to fight Aizen, then the Quincy Emperor.** " He falls silent, then presses on. " **Ichigo didn't tell you this the last time you were here, but Yhwach and I - or rather my Hollow half - were stolen by the Quincy Emperor, the real Yhwach. Just like I am a reflection of Ichigo, Yhwach - our Yhwach - is a reflection of the Quincy Emperor.** "

He ignores Egwene's wide-eyed look to continue with his story. " **The only reason we are both with Ichigo once again is that Orihime was able to reject the damage we had suffered a second time with the help of Shūkurō Tsukishima. Though that help was only offered after our violent Midget threatened to turn him into a giant popsicle and her very understanding Nii-sama offered to turn that popsicle into shaved ice with Senbonzakura."**

He chuckles at the memory of that manipulative bastard's face. **"The other reason it was possible is because Uryū - who became the new Quincy Emperor by default after the old bastard's demise - and his Anti-thesis ability made it so that Hime could turn us back to normal again. While we were gone, however... this place was completely devastated by monsoon rains. It is something I never want Ichigo to experience again, not from us or from anyone else.** "

"He lost both you and Yhwach, the representations of his Hollow and Quincy powers..." Gazing at the white copy of Ichigo, Egwene gasps as she realizes something about what Zangetsu said. "If... if Orihime had not healed him the second time…he would've been a normal Shinigami, wouldn't he? He would've been able to stay with his family, his Reiryoku wouldn't have been as potent as it is now… He gave it all up to save both you and Yhwach?"

" **The Quincy Emperor was defeated, Kingy had no more need for his powers...** " Zangetsu grunts unhappily. " **But he sacrificed his own happiness to bring us back. The bastard didn't even think twice about it, Queenie. He knew what it meant to bring us both back, and the damn fool did it anyway. It is why we owe Kingy our very existence, he gave up everything so that we could continue to exist within him. You could say that all three us are selfish in that respect, we desire to protect our loved ones over everything else, which is why Yhwach and I had a meeting with Kingy the other night where we forced him to choose.** "

"Choose?" Egwene sees a satisfied grin forming on the Hollowfied Zanpakutō's face.

" **Choose his happiness before his duty for once in his life, Queenie. Even if it means never getting to go home again.** "

Egwene's eyes slowly grow wide as the implications of this statement hit her, but a hand from Zangetsu keeps her from speaking. " **Speak to Min, then decide what you truly want Queen Egwene. Now, before I take you back to Tel'aran'rhiod, is there anything else that you want?** "

Shaking her head slowly, Egwene gets to her feet, her clothing fully repaired with just a single thought. "No, Zangetsu... but I should probably go back before Elayne and Nynaeve wake me." She hesitates, then blushes. "Tell Ichigo that I miss him, and I'll see him soon." With those words, she immediately fades away and returns to her body.

Unseen by her, a small smirk decorates Zangetsu's face. " **... No problem at all, Queenie.** "

Waiting for a while longer on top of the black sand dunes, the Zanpakutō spirit doesn't react when Yhwach appears by his side. " ** _You didn't have to beat her up._** " The Quincy spirit comments.

Zangetsu shrugs. " **Queenie is like Kingy, they both listen best when fighting.** " He points out. " **She needed to get that out of her system before she could think clearly for herself.** "

Looking at the blasted landscape, Yhwach shakes his head ruefully. " ** _I guess it didn't help matters when she was throwing out deadly attacks and accusations at you._** "

" **What do you think?** " Zangetsu growls as he folds his arms across his chest. " **We both agree that Kingy acted selfishly to bring us back, so it's only fair we do all we can to help him finally get something back in return. Queenie or not, I'm not going to let her mess with his feelings over a simple misunderstanding.** "

" ** _One that you caused yourself with your poor choice of words_** " Yhwach points out with amusement, only to receive a huff from his irritated partner.

The two spirits are silent for a moment before Zangetsu speaks up again. " **Old man...** "

" ** _Balefire. I know._** " Yhwach replies seriously. " ** _We are fortunate that Egwene did not make use of that power... but precautions must be taken. We'll need to discuss this with Ichigo at length._** "

Zangetsu nods, then looks around. " **Speaking of the devil, I can feel him stirring awake... let's get in some training before he breaks camp and begins to move again.** "

" ** _Indeed. We need Ichigo to reacquaint himself with all of his old powers._** " Yhwach agrees as both spirits vanish from sight, leaving behind the damaged, desolate sands.

XXXX

Fortunately for Egwene, neither Nynaeve nor Elayne are in her room when she wakes up, and a quick check reassures her that none of the injuries she had suffered in Ichigo's inner-world have spilled over into the real world.

It takes her another two days before she can discreetly pull Min aside, bringing them to the Baerloner's most frequented room in the library between the noon meal and her first lessons of that afternoon to have their conversation. It turns out to be a very quick and revealing conversation.

_'He told you to come see me?' Min asked her hesitantly._

_Nodding her head once, Egwene quickly recounted her meeting with Zangetsu and what the Zanpakutō spirit had told her to do._

_Pacing slightly, Min finally pointed to an empty chair in her room, which Egwene sat in promptly. Once she was seated, Min wasted little time in telling her friend of the visions she had of Ichigo._

_'I-I am really going to have to share him? With Alanna Sedai and another woman!? But, but why!?' Despite having heard of this from Zangetsu already, Egwene still couldn't believe that this was what the Pattern intended for her until the older woman recounted of her own visions of Rand._

_'Egwene, I am going to fall in love with Rand al'Thor and I will have to share him with Elayne Trakand. I don't like it, but if I'm to be honest, I like him enough that I will take him anyway I can. Rand is the Dragon Reborn, brought back to save us from the Shadow, but Ichigo… Light only knows what lies ahead of him once he reveals his true powers to the world. Between you and me, I don't know who to be more terrified of, Ichigo or Rand. At least with Ichigo, his powers are his and he won't have to deal with the Dark One's Taint, much unlike my sheepherder... I truly envy you, Egwene al'Vere, to have someone like Ichigo as your future lover…well that is only if you decide to be his.'_

_Lost in her thoughts, Egwene stood up to leave only for Min to stop her. 'Do you know what you are going to do, Egwene?'_

_Pausing, the newly raised Accepted nods her head once before leaving the room._

After her meeting with Min, Egwene keeps herself as busy as she can to avoid Nynaeve and Elayne until they have to report to the kitchens for the last meal of the day. She hopes that tonight she can finally accomplish something useful in her hunt for the renegade Aes Sedai before setting out to find Ichigo. It isn't long after they finished the dinner meal and take their bath that Egwene finds herself once again listening to Nynaeve lull her to sleep with a gentle lullaby, and within moments, she is once again in Tel'aran'rhiod.

Looking around herself, Egwene realizes she is in a place she has never seen before. Twisting slowly in place with her senses on alert, she scans the high red-stone columns that tower above her to create a vast cavernous ceiling overhead. Deep shadows are formed by the columns and arches, and her eyes are drawn to the light of the object that is rotating slowly in the heart of this enormous empty room. Slowly walking towards the object while glancing around her cautiously, she is surprised to feel weaves of Saidar brush up against her as she moves closer to what she identifies as a sword, one not made of iron or steel, but made instead of a bluish-crystalline material that seems to pulse with power.

She stops abruptly when her instincts warn her that there should be something else in the empty spaces intertwined with the Saidar... something that she cannot see or feel. It is nothing more than a gut feeling, but she is slowly starting to listen to it; it only takes her a few more moments to realize what that emptiness must be: Saidin, the male half of the One Power. Stepping away hurriedly with a gasp, she rubs her arms to ward off the unknown chill that seems to encompass her.

A slight movement catches her eye, and she notices a tall figure standing on the opposite side of the 'sword' who wasn't there just a moment before. Clad entirely in black and face obscured by a hooded cloak, the stranger's presence sets off every alarm in Egwene's body.

Unconsciously taking a step backwards, Egwene waits with baited breath, hoping that the figure will disappear just like any other unknowing visitor to the World of Dreams. When several long moments have passed and the figure remains unmovingly in place, she feels the hair on her neck begin to stand on end.

"H-Hello?" The words are forced from her throat in a dry whisper.

The hood turns in her direction, then the figure steps forward, twin orbs of molten amber blazing into life where the stranger's eyes should be.

Choking back a scream, Egwene immediately tries to will herself away, but finds herself frozen in place, a force compelling her to stay put as the figure speaks. "You are one of his, are you not? A child from the same village as Rand al'Thor?"

Terror grips her soul, and she tries to reach for Saidar only for a shield to slide smoothly between her and the One power; the dark laughter of the man as he slowly approaches her and the physical memories of the a'dam being wrapped around her throat are too much for her to bear and she starts to scream the only name that comes to mind.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

"Oh, how I shall enjoy turning you to serve the Shad…" The man whips around, then immediately throws himself to the side as a crescent beam of reddish-black energy carves its way through the space where he was standing just moments before. Tears of relief well up in Egwene's eyes as she hears the voice of the person that she is hoping for.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Haori and dark coat snapping about him like vengeful flames, Ichigo swoops protectively before her and sends yet another wave of energy crashing towards his opponent, an angry scowl on his face. Egwene finds the paralysis holding her in place suddenly gone, and she immediately takes the opportunity to hide behind Ichigo's back. "Ichigo, he is a male Channeler! He is using Saidin!"

"Got it! Now get out of here if you can!" Ichigo then crosses both his blades. "Getsuga!" He flickers before the hooded male, swords cleaving downwards. "Jūjishō!"

Scrambling hurriedly behind one of the red-stone columns, Egwene watches in awe as dozens of cross-shaped blasts of energy rain down from Ichigo's blades upon the hooded man, the speed and number more than making up for their decrease in power. The hooded man is no weakling either, immediately creating a sword of flame to slash at Ichigo's attacks as he backs away, earth and fire surging around him and intercepting as many of the energy attacks as they can. It is clear however that his defenses cannot hold out for much longer; when Ichigo flickers again and multiple copies of him reappear all around the chamber with swords raised, the hooded man curses in the Dark Tongue, his eyes blazing with fury.

"We will meet again!" A gateway opens behind him and he leaps through... just as dozens of cross-shaped blasts converge upon his position with a deafening bang.

Ducking behind the pillar as countless booms shake the room, Egwene braces herself until the explosions die down before peeking out again "Did you get him?" She shouts out from where she is hiding, trying to peer through the thick cloud of dust that obscures her view.

With a sudden blast of wind, the dust is dispersed by Ichigo. The orange-haired young man looks around the room, then stares at the blackened floor where his opponent had escaped through a gateway. "No, he created some sort of gateway to escape. Hopefully his dumb ass won't come back anytime soon."

As he turns and strides over to her side, Egwene finds herself sagging to the floor in relief, her hand scrabbling to hold against the column to keep herself upright as her body crashes from its battle rush too quickly for her to handle. Toppling helplessly sideways, she feels warm arms grab her and wrap themselves protectively around her body.

"Woah, I got ya." Ichigo mutters as he kneels beside Egwene, leaning her body against his for support.

Feeling his body pressing against hers like a pillar of support, Egwene feels all the emotions she has been suppressing come bursting out of her like water from a dam. "I-I couldn't move Ichigo!" She bawls. "I was trapped like, like I was a Damane again! I couldn't grab Saidar and…and I felt so helpless and scared when he threatened to turn me over to the Shadow..!"

Ichigo holds on to Egwene as she cries into his chest, anger rising in his chest at the young woman being subjected to such a harrowing experience yet again. Frowning as he finally recognizes the chamber they are in, his eyes drift over the completely unmarked crystalline sword with some surprise before transporting them away, Egwene so out of it that she doesn't even realize he's moved them from the domed room back to his inner-world where Zangetsu and Yhwach are waiting. The Hollowfied Spirit grits his teeth when he sees Egwene sobbing in Ichigo's arms, while his partner's eyes narrow in anger; having seen the battle through Ichigo's eyes, both of them are determined to make the next encounter with the unknown male his _last_. However, neither of them say anything... at a look from Ichigo, they disappear from sight, giving him and the crying young woman some space.

Eventually Egwene stops crying, but she continues to keep her arms wrapped firmly around Ichigo's body without speaking a word. After another few more minutes of quiet sniffling she finally looks up at him with puffy red eyes.

"You must think I'm weak Ichigo. I'm probably not even worthy of your attention…"

The orange-haired Shinigami frowns at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, Egwene?"

A brief tremor of fear goes through Egwene's body, but she forces herself to answer. "I was... I was captured again, and you had to come and rescue me... Even though you encouraged me, even though I promised myself that I would never be captured again, I still... I still..." Tears well up again in her eyes at her shame and her failure, and she buries her head in Ichigo's chest, not wanting to see the condemnation in his eyes.

To her confusion, she feels him rubbing the back of her head comfortingly. "Egwene. You're not weak or useless, and I would never blame you for things that are beyond your control. That guy is way beyond your level and you were caught completely off guard; even if you were prepared to fight and channeling Saidar, chances are he would completely overpower you anyway..."

"But I wasn't prepared to fight!" She interrupts him angrily, glaring up at him with teary eyes. "I was taken completely off guard! I wasn't even channeling Saidar when he shielded me!"

Ichigo flicks her on the forehead, causing her to flinch backwards. "Fine, I'll give you that." He admits. "But you survived, and you will learn. I'm pretty sure the same trick won't be catching you again, regardless of your opponent... or am I thinking too highly of you?"

Growling as she rubs her forehead, Egwene immediately retorts. "Don't you dare look down on me Ichigo! Just you wait, I'll show you that full body binding and shields won't stop me from breaking free again!"

Ichigo smirks, then kisses her on the forehead. "That's the spirit. I don't regret saving you, Egwene, so don't beat yourself up over that... I'm just glad that I could get to you in time."

Flushing from his surprise kiss, Egwene latches onto the second part of his statement. "W-Wait, how did you know I was in danger? Were you watching me?" She hadn't sensed him anywhere nearby at all!

"Not in the way you are thinking." Ichigo corrects her. "There is a connection between us that is strengthened the more time you spend with me in my inner-world. It is a spirit ribbon that leads me to you, and by focusing on it I can get a sense of your whereabouts and current condition. It also lets me know whenever you are in danger, and if you are within the World of Dreams I can be at your side in an instant."

His expression then sours. "Of course, in the real world we are separated by actual distance. While I can still track you by your spirit ribbon, it will take some time for me to get to your side... time which I may not have." His serious brown gaze bores directly into hers. "That is why I want you to be extra careful when you go on this fool quest that Siuan is sending you on. Both for my sake and for yours, please."

Egwene's eyes widen at this blatant reference to her secret mission. "Y-You know!? How?"

Ichigo snorts lightly. "Let's just say that Siuan and I had a little chat about sending three brand-new Accepted to hunt down thirteen fully-trained Aes Sedai, and that's not even mentioning the trauma that you had previously suffered from your kidnapping. Needless to say, I wasn't too happy about it, but a certain someone..." He sends Yhwach a mental glare. "... reminded me that I convinced the Princes to let Elayne make her own decisions, and if I didn't do the same for you I would be nothing more than a hypocrite. I still think the whole thing is BS by the way, but if you three are the only ones that Siuan trusts to get this done, and you've already accepted the mission... then the least I can do is support you in whatever way I can."

Drying her eyes, Egwene had initially frowned at Ichigo's disapproval of her mission, but by the end of his speech she is hugging him gratefully instead. "Thank you Ichigo... I won't let you down, I promise."

Ichigo smiles and returns her hug, but inwardly he is contemplating the identity of the hooded man who had not only ambushed Egwene, but also managed to escape from his surprise attack without significant injury. There is only one man with eyes of flame that he knows about, and he had witnessed Rand al'Thor kill him in the skies above Falme. Either that man has somehow survived, or there is an imposter pretending to be him... both possibilities are equally problematic. Nodding to himself, he comes to a decision.

"... Starting tomorrow night, I want you to spar against me, then eventually against Zangetsu and Yhwach as well." Ichigo instructs Egwene, much to the young woman's surprise. "If you're going to be thrown into combat from now on, you will need to hone your fighting instincts, battlefield decision making, as well as your ability to respond to threats without hesitation. All of this can only be obtained through lots of practice and experience."

Egwene's dumbfounded expression tells him exactly what she thinks of this idea. "But... but I don't know how to use a sword!" The Emond Fielder protests. "And I'm no good at fist fighting either!"

"I didn't say you would be fighting with a sword." The Shinigami replies with patient amusement. "Though I should probably teach you some Hakuda, it could save your life someday..." Refocusing himself, Ichigo looks at Egwene with a serious expression. "Egwene, I want you to spar with me using the One Power."

There is a brief moment of silence as Egwene stares blankly at him, then she explodes in his face. "WHAT!?" Her scream of disbelief causes Ichigo to wince at the volume. Pushing herself to her feet, the petite female somehow manages to loom over Ichigo despite her lack of height, a deadly scowl appearing on her face. "ICHIGO KUROSAKI SHIBA! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR LIGHT-FORSAKEN MIND!?"

Looking up at Egwene, Ichigo finds himself momentarily entranced by her beauty, a beauty that only seems to be enhanced by her anger. Shaking off this distracting thought, he reaches out and pulls Egwene back onto his lap, ignoring her startled squeak and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm no stranger to fighting against Saidar, Egwene." Ichigo comments, placing his finger on her lips to silence her protest. "In fact, I've already had several attempts on my life by Saidar users, and I live in the Green Ajah quarters so I'm more than familiar with the feeling of Saidar being channeled. Having you use Saidar against me will not only improve your abilities, it will also help me get used to fighting such opponents in case I get attacked again."

Egwene looks genuinely shocked by his declaration. "Wait, people have tried killing you _inside_ the Tower using Saidar!? How... how many times..?"

"Two times, both while you weren't in the Tower." Ichigo frowns before continuing. "The assassin, or assassins managed to mask their presence using Saidar and escape before I could even catch more than a glimpse of them... If not for my ability to detect Saidar being used, I wouldn't even have known that they were using Saidar..."

Egwene's eyes widen even further as she connects the dots in her mind. "After I left? You mean..!?"

Ichigo nods at her gravely. "Yes. Whoever these assassins are, they can sneak in and out of the Tower without being caught... either that, or they are hiding within the Tower itself. I do not know if they are part of Liandrin's group, but I can almost say for certain that they are Black Ajah."

Egwene finds herself rendered speechless. The thirteen Black Ajah traitors led by Liandrin were bad enough, but to think that there could be other traitors hiding within the White Tower itself! Feeling a cold chill go down her spine, she just _knows_ that she will be spending an awful lot of time looking over her shoulder for possible assassins while in the White Tower.

The look on Ichigo's face tells her that he has come to the same conclusion. "Egwene, Siuan tasked you and Nynaeve to hunt down Liandrin and her cohort." He doesn't mention Elayne; officially she is not part of this mission, but they all know she will join them regardless. "Do you have any leads yet?"

Egwene shakes her head, her brows furrowing in thought. "I've asked Mother to allow me to investigate their rooms, but she says it's not possible due to them all being from different Ajahs... she did say that once their crimes have been verified, their belongings would be removed from their rooms and I would be allowed to go through them."

Ichigo shakes his head as well. "Too slow, plenty of time for someone to tamper with the evidence." He snorts in disgust. "Remind me to tell you how Aizen managed to kill off the entire Central Forty-Six then continue impersonating them for _months_ without anyone realizing... and that was just one of many manipulations he had going on behind the scenes in Seireitei."

Egwene absently nods, her mind racing through her options. Without any physical evidence, she can only rely on her memories, and the only ones she has of Liandrin's cohort are those that were made after she had fallen captive to them. For a moment, the emotions associated with those memories threaten to overwhelm her, but she viciously shoves them back down and forces herself to examine things that she hadn't paid much attention to previously, such as the conversations that had taken place around her and even in her immediate presence since the traitors hadn't considered her to be much of a threat.

"... Tear, I think." She finally says, her brows furrowed and teeth gritting slightly as she tries to focus on her task. "I-I remember them bringing up the Stone of Tear several times, and several of them mentioned a 'He' or 'Him' as their contact..."

"Good job." Ichigo nods, his arms squeezing her briefly as she relaxes with a sigh. "Sounds like they are in contact with one of the Forsaken... I doubt that anyone of lesser power could keep someone as petty and spiteful as this Liandrin seems to be compliant and obedient. It could even be that guy who tried to capture you earlier; it would explain why you were lured into the Heart of the Stone, at least. Whoever is pulling the strings wants you to be in Tear, though whether it's a trap for you or for Rand al'Thor is hard to say."

Egwene feels herself shiver in apprehension, burrowing herself deeper into Ichigo's embrace. "Ichigo... what should I do?"

Ichigo wraps his arms tighter around her. "For starters, you'll need to inform Siuan, Nynaeve and Elayne about Tear. After that I want you to visit me every night for training. With one or more Forsaken coming after you, you'll need to be at your best, and I'll do everything I can to prepare you for that. Finally, when you're exploring Tel'aran'rhiod, I want you to bring me along... I'm not gonna stop you from going, but I want to be by your side in case something happens."

Egwene simply nods, unwilling to argue his points. Finding herself completely helpless once more was a terrifying wake-up call for her. "...Anything else?"

Ichigo hums in thought, then bends down and kisses her on the forehead. "I can't think of anything, but you're a smart girl... I know you'll figure it out."

Blushing involuntarily, Egwene buries her face in his chest, not trusting herself to give him a proper response. After a while, she pulls away from him with an expression of regret. "I guess... I guess I should go and see Mother now." She says quietly. "She would want to know about this as soon as possible..."

Nodding in agreement, Ichigo slowly gets to his feet, helping Egwene stand up along with him. The young woman continues to hold onto his hand, almost as if unwilling to let go.

"Don't worry Egwene... We'll see each other every night, remember?" Ichigo tries to reassure her. "If you're ever in serious danger, I'll come rushing to your side no matter where I am. That's a promise."

Egwene nods, then suddenly grabs him and pulls his head down, locking her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Caught briefly off guard by her action, Ichigo's expression melts into one of affection as he wraps his arms around Egwene's body, returning her kiss just as passionately.

When the young couple finally break off their kiss, Egwene's face is flushed and her eyes are shining. "You had better remember every word that you said, Ichigo Shiba." She says to him in a voice that is filled with emotion. "I won't forgive you if you ever forget about it."

Ichigo simply nods, not trusting himself to speak as he sees the depth of her feelings for him being reflected in her eyes. Smiling and giving him one last hug, Egwene turns and starts to walk away, only to stop after a few steps. "Ichigo?"

"Y-Yeah?" The Shinigami asks, finally finding his voice once again.

Egwene spins around, a coy expression on her face and her eyes sparkling with mischief. "What would Alanna Sedai say if she were to find out that you ordered me to be with you every night, Lord Shiba?"

She fades away from his inner-world without waiting for a reply, the sound of her giggles left behind on the wind as Ichigo stands there in stupefied disbelief. When his mind finally reboots, he hears the sound of laughter coming from behind him.

" **Q-Queenie's got ya there, King!** " Zangetsu gasps out, the Hollow spirit rolling about on the hillside and clutching at his ribs in laughter. " **Oh Kami, that expression on your face! It's completely priceless!** "

" ** _Indeed..._** " Yhwach chuckles, the Quincy spirit sitting at a stone table that had sprouted out of the hillside. " ** _I can't remember the last time you were left speechless after a joke, Ichigo._** "

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He grumbles with a faint tinge of embarrassment. Ignoring the hysterically laughing Zangetsu, Ichigo moves to take a seat at the table, their surroundings changing to the meeting room in his quarters. "So, what do you guys think?"

Yhwach smiles at his wielder. " ** _I, for one am glad that Egwene has recovered from her most recent trauma._** " The Quincy spirit states quietly. " ** _Our young Queen seems to have utmost belief in you... you would do well not to disappoint her, Ichigo._** "

"Tell me something I don't already know." Ichigo grouses. "I'm glad that she's recovered her confidence as well, but that last question... I'm starting to worry what will happen the next time I come across Alanna..."

" **Ya don't need ta worry, King.** " Zangetsu chuckles as he finally joins them at the table, still snickering at Ichigo. " **At most Alanna's gonna lock ya in her room and have her own way with ya... All day, every day.** "

Ichigo groans as his Hollow spirit breaks down into laughter again, his Quincy spirit's lips quirking up in a brief smirk. "Asses. Okay, enough joking around. That guy with flaming eyes. What do you guys think?"

Yhwach's expression immediately grows cold, all hint of laughter gone from his features. " ** _He's dangerous._** " The Quincy spirit declares flatly. " ** _We didn't see everything he could do because he wasn't expecting us, but the next time we meet he will pull out all the stops._** " He locks his gaze with Ichigo's, conveying the seriousness of his suggestion. " ** _It may be wise to use your mask right from the start, Ichigo... I'm not sure you'll get a chance to pull it out afterwards._** "

" **The old man is right, Kingy.** " Zangetsu chips in, his expression equally serious. " **That bastard avoided and blocked our Getsugas without even knowing what they were, and he was smart enough to escape the moment things looked bad for him. Whoever and whatever he is, he's an experienced fighter.** "

"I thought so too." Ichigo agrees with both assessments. "He didn't seem to have anything fast and powerful enough to counterattack us, but what he did use could take several Getsugas before breaking... If he was prepared for us, I'm not sure we could beat him without using more of our powers."

" ** _Then that is what we should do._** " Yhwach points out. " ** _Whoever he is, he is definitely one of our enemies, and he has already tried to capture Queen Egwene once. More importantly, he has escaped from us 'with knowledge of our abilities'_**." His expression is deadly serious at this point. " ** _Our abilities are our trump card in this world, Ichigo; we should strive to keep them a secret from our enemies for as long possible, and any enemy who bears witness to it should not be given the chance to spread the word... even if that means using our stronger abilities to ensure it._** "

"Gotcha, old man." Ichigo nods. "For the record, though: if this world is anything like ours, that guy will come back to challenge me without telling anyone about my abilities... Personal glory and all that rot, yeah?"

" **Hah! That's right.** " Zangetsu grins. " **This world seems filled with people like that... makes me wonder if there's an Aizen hiding somewhere in the background...** "

He is cut off by a fist crashing down on his head. "Idiot!" Ichigo hisses. "Do you want to jinx us!? One Aizen was bad enough, I don't want to have to deal with another!"

Raising his head again, Zangetsu grumbles as he rubs the throbbing bruise. " **At least I didn't say it was another Yhw-** "

He is cut off again, this time by two fists that smash into his face. As the Hollow spirit topples off his seat, Yhwach settles back into his chair. " ** _Much as it irritates me, my partner does have a point Ichigo. I won't say that we withhold our assistance to our friends and allies to prevent our enemies from finding out about us, but we'll have to keep a closer eye on the happenings going on around us and our allies... The lives of our loved ones may depend on us once again._** "

Ichigo nods in agreement. "You won't get any arguments from me there. How about Egwene, old man? Any idea on how to help her grow stronger?"

Yhwach sinks into thought, ignoring Zangetsu as the Hollow spirit shakily climbs back into his seat. " ** _What you suggested to her earlier will help._** " He muses. " ** _However... our main advantage over these Aes Sedai is our ability to use Reishi..._** "

His eyes flash behind dark lenses. " ** _Perhaps... it's time to find out whether this advantage can be shared._** "

XXXX

Even in Tel'aran'rhiod, Rhuidean - the only city in the Three-fold Lands, standing with its half-finished towers jutting through the barrier of clouds - fills the Aiel Dreamwalker with growing unease. If the signs she has seen come true, this city will change forever with the coming of the Car'a'carn, He Who Comes With the Dawn. The one who will unite and break the Aiel, while saving only a remnant... The one who is mentioned in the Prophecy of Rhuidean.

As she continues to stare at the great Aiel city, two women appear on either side of her. Bair, oldest of the three women grunts as she sees what Amys is staring at. "What is it? Surely you didn't call us here to stare at this."

Melanie, the red-haired Dreamwalker glances to the older of the two white-haired women with raised eyebrow as she adjusts her shawl. "Bair, are we keeping you from something, or perhaps someone?"

The white-haired Dreamwalker rolls her eyes. "Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I don't mind the heat of a man's body. Now Amys, you haven't come to me so rushed since you were last my apprentice. What have you seen?"

The younger white-haired Dreamwalker - Amys - inclines her head in acknowledgement. "I saw something… incredible tonight." She motions for the two women to follow her as she heads towards a tent.

Once the three women are seated among the cushions, Amys begins to describes her trek through the World of Dreams earlier that night.

"As you know, I have been visiting Tear every night looking for a sign that the one we seek might be there. Tonight, though, I found something very different. I spied a Dreamwalker from the Aes Sedai, a young one of age with Aviendha under the great red dome where the crystal sword hangs…"

The other two Dreamwalkers listen attentively to her as she recounts her story, and when she is done, they stare contemplatively at the pale-yellow flame flickering in the middle of the tent. The youngest woman finally speaks.

"A male wielding power that you can see, moving so fast that he appears to be many, and whose ferocity is such that the Dark One's Chosen fled from him in mortal combat." Her tone is faintly disbelieving. "Also, an Aes Sedai Dreamwalker who relies on his protection and throws herself into his arms. Are you sure she is even Aes Sedai? I can't see one of them acting so emotional, it sounds more like…"

"…Like you when you are moaning about Bael…" Bair chuckles as she leers at the much younger Dreamwalker, relishing in her crude sense of humor.

Glaring at the older woman with a slight blush developing on her cheeks, Melaine coughs before changing the topic. "Tear. The Prophecies say that the Car'a'carn might be found there, 'when the Stone of Tear falls, we will leave the Three-Fold Land at last', but what you saw there tonight isn't proof that events will indeed revolve around that place. Perhaps we should find those closest to that Wetlander city and have them take a look there, it is better than having them search the Tree-killer's city in any case."

Amys and Bair both sneer at the mention of Cairhien and their deceased king, King Laman the Foolhardy who had cut down Avendoraldera, a sapling gifted from the legendary Tree of Life, Avendesora. Bair is the first to speak again, focusing on the fire as if trying to determine the future from its embers. "Amys, find Rhuarc and see who is with him, then send him to Tear. Melaine, you will seek out Bael and inform him of the same. As for that young Dreamwalker and her strange companion... do you think you can safely approach them in Tel'aran'rhiod, Amys?"

Being a former Maiden of the Spear, Amys is surprised by the caution of the Shaarad Aiel Dreamwalker, but understands that the strange male is an unknown to them. "Perhaps. If I can observe him for a period of time, maybe I can find a way to approach him, though it would be better if I approach the young Dreamwalker first. If she is truly Aes Sedai, she would be the first we have heard of in many years."

Both her fellow Dreamwalkers nod in agreement. It has been many, many years since the last Aes Sedai Dreamwalker had walked the many pathways of Tel'aran'rhiod. "For now, we will send Rhuarc and Bael to the Wetlander city, and if you happen upon the young Dreamwalker and her man, you will observe their behavior until you feel you can approach them without being attacked. I will speak to the others tonight while you deliver your messages." With that said, Bair vanishes from the tent, Melaine following her seconds later.

Sighing, Amys leaves the World of Dreams. As she drifts along the Sea of Lights, she decides to find her 'runaway' first, knowing that Aviendha and her spear sisters will be near her husband, Aviendha's uncle by marriage. It takes her but a moment to locate the willful young woman's dream and link with it.

"Aviendha, I want you and your spear sisters to move towards the city of Tear. It lies along the southern coast: remember the maps you studied before you 'ran away', and if you find any others, tell them I sent you there and that they should follow you."

Receiving an affirmative from the young woman, Amys searches for one last dream and smiles as she allows herself to be engulfed by it.

XXXX

Stormy blue-green eyes snap open angrily. Sitting up in her skins, Aviendha looks around and finds the Aiel she is looking for already on his feet and moving about. Getting up begrudgingly, she makes her way to her clan-chief - and more importantly, the man who is wed to her aunt.

"Rhuarc, did Amys speak to you?"

Giving the young Maiden of the Spear a fatherly grin, the experienced warrior replies with obvious good cheer. "Yes, your sister-mother spoke to me Aviendha. Take Chiad, Bain and Dailin with you, the rest of us will break camp in the morning and follow behind. I'll travel slowly to give us more time to gather as many of our spears as will follow. If Amys believes this to be the sign that we are looking for, then I think we should heed her advice."

The Spear Maiden nods, but looks slightly uncomfortable. "Did she say anything else to you?"

The clan chief gives her a knowing smirk. "Nothing you need to worry about Aviendha. Now make haste, first light isn't that far off."

Nodding in acceptance, the younger woman trots over to three sleeping forms and gently shakes them awake, then whispers their instructions before heading away from the rest of the group, where they join with her shortly. Watching as the small group disappears among the trees, the Aiel male frowns as the last words spoken by his wife replays in his mind.

' _If you find a young woman with braided brown-hair and brown eyes traveling with a man with hair of bright orange and two swords, be wary and polite, but bring them back with you along with the one who is prophesied._ '

Shaking his head with fond exasperation, he decides that sleep won't be reached again, and moves over to join the two Far Dareis Mai and Cor Darei standing guard over the others in his band.

"When first light rises, we will begin moving south-east towards the Wetlander city known as Tear. The Wise Ones believe they have found something there that we seek."

The four nod their silent understanding before exchanging looks with their partners, one of each pair splitting off to spread the message among the band. Staring again in the direction that Aviendha had headed off towards, the Chief of the Taardad Aiel wonders if sending the hotheaded Spear Maiden ahead is wise, even if Amys had insisted that he do so.

XXXX

Nynaeve frowns as she watches Egwene out of the corner of her eye. Her fellow Emond Fielder has been acting strangely since a few nights ago, and the night before last had been the tipping point, so to speak.

Nynaeve had been reading a book when she suddenly heard a gasp from Egwene. Turning to look at the younger Emond Fielder, she was stunned to see multiple thin lacerations suddenly open up all along her face and hands. Her first instinct was to pull off the stone ring, but she suddenly realized that she had no idea what it would do to Egwene. Would it force her out of her dreamwalking, or leave her stranded in the World of Dreams? Feeling cold sweat going down her back, Nynaeve hesitated for a long moment, before finally deciding to get the jar of herbal remedy from her room in order to treat Egwene's wounds.

She hadn't been gone long, but by the time she returned Egwene was sitting up in bed and looking perfectly normal, not a single one of the lacerations Nynaeve had seen remaining on her skin. Discreetly hiding the jar up her sleeves, Nynaeve greeted her like normal and asked how her Dreamwalking had gone. Egwene had claimed that she hadn't found anything of note regarding the thirteen traitors. Nynaeve then asked if she had encountered any troubles, but Egwene had denied that anything of the sort had occurred.

Deciding not to give voice to her suspicions, Nynaeve then changed the topic to the stone ring ter'angreal and how it worked. Egwene explained that it helped her enter the World of Dreams more easily, but it did not keep her there; removing it from her, for example, would do nothing to wake her up once she was already inside. Nynaeve filed away that bit of information before agreeing to shake Egwene until she woke up if it was necessary.

Finally, the topic had changed to Ichigo Shiba, the Noble Guard Captain who had escorted them back to the Tower and who Egwene had come across a few times in Tel'aran'rhiod. Nynaeve only inquired about him because Egwene had been feeling down ever since he left the Tower on a mission, but to her surprise, Egwene had suddenly clammed up and claimed she was feeling tired and wanted to sleep. Sensing that Egwene was no longer in the mood to talk, Nynaeve decided not to push for further answers despite feeling even more suspicious.

The next day, Egwene had slipped out of her room much earlier than usual and spent much of the day avoiding both herself and Elayne while busying herself with chores in the kitchens. Egwene had disappeared briefly during the lunch hour - Min had later admitted that Egwene had wanted to ask her something - but beyond that she spent the rest of her time being very busy and very unapproachable.

That night, Nynaeve had met up with Egwene in her room as usual, much to Egwene's obvious chagrin as she had apparently forgotten Nynaeve could corner her there. Deciding not to voice her suspicions until she could gather more evidence, Nynaeve made no mention of the previous night or of Egwene's avoidance of them the whole day, simply helping the younger woman fall asleep with her lullabies. This time, she paid careful attention to the young woman as she slept, wanting to see if there were any unexpected happenings.

Fortunately - or unfortunately - nothing seemed to happen that night. Nynaeve could have sworn that Egwene's Saidar flared up briefly after she fell asleep, but it was gone as soon as she blinked, and when nothing else happened she decided that she had imagined it. The rest of the allocated hour passed peacefully, and when the candle had almost burnt down to a stub and Nynaeve was about to shake Egwene awake, the young woman suddenly woke up with a gasp and started giggling.

Wondering at Egwene's good mood, Nynaeve had made her presence known, asking if Egwene had come across Ichigo in Tel'aran'rhiod, only for the young woman to immediately blush and stammer a denial before breaking down and admitting that she had indeed come across the young Lord. Before Nynaeve could question her further, Egwene suddenly told her that she had finally come across a lead on the thirteen White Tower renegades and requested that Nynaeve let her sleep so that she would have energy to make her report to the Amyrlin the next day. Grudgingly giving in to the request, Nynaeve left Egwene to sleep while returning to her own room with even more unanswered questions.

The next morning, Egwene had once again slipped out of her room much earlier than usual, leading to a grumpy Nynaeve finding her already hard at work in the kitchens and avoiding conversation again. Laras had directed Nynaeve towards a large pile of used pots in the sink, while tasking Elayne to help clear the tables and wipe them down with a cloth. Which led to Nynaeve scrubbing those pots in a large wooden tub filled with soapy water.

'You may think yourself cunning, Egwene al'Vere...' Nynaeve thinks to herself as she buries her arms in suds up to her elbows. 'But you forget that I was the village Wisdom. I've given you a lot of leeway, but mark my words: I will find out what is going on between you and Ichigo Shiba, or my name isn't Nynaeve al'Meara!'

XXXX

Ichigo wakes up with the first light of dawn peaking over the horizon. After Egwene had left his inner-world, he and his two spirits had spent countless hours sparring and practicing his Kidō, Hakuda, Hohō, as well as his Hollow abilities and Quincy techniques, few though they may be. To his disgruntlement, his Quincy techniques are still relatively weak, though at least his bow could stay solid for an hour longer by the time they finished practicing.

Seeing nothing but trees and the river rushing by his campsite, Ichigo stretches out the kinks in his body before stripping to his smallclothes and making his way to the riverbank with nothing more than his washcloth and soap. Used to the hardships of camping outdoors, he doesn't even flinch at the coldness of the murky water as he half-submerges himself in the river, lathering his upper body with soap and scrubbing off the night's sweat vigorously. Dunking his head several times under the water until he is sure his hair is completely wet, he uses the same soap to wash his hair, thankful that he had the foresight to bring multiple bars of soap. Glancing around, he removes his wet smallclothes and tosses them onto a dry rock, scrubbing the last part of his body underwater. Satisfied with his overall cleanliness, he dunks his entire body underwater and rinses the suds out of his hair and off his body before breaking the surface again.

Looking around, he scans his surroundings once more before climbing out of the river butt naked. Grabbing his smallclothes, he quickly returns to his tent and dries himself with a towel before pulling on a new set of smallclothes. As he reaches for his pants, he pauses when he hears something faint in the air.

'What the hell was that?' He wonders as he moves back towards the shore of the river. Scanning the banks and finding nothing amiss, he is about to return to his tent when he hears someone shout more clearly.

"Reach for the stick! We'll get you!"

Releasing a bit of his Reiatsu, Ichigo uses his Hollowfied eyes to look further up and down the river. It is then that he spots the oddest sight he has encountered so far in this new world: three women clumsily trying to paddle the worst built raft he has ever seen at the far end of the river.

'What are they shouting about?' His question is answered when he sees a head and hand break from the surface of the river, its owner frantically trying to grab the stick that one of the women are holding out.

Without even thinking, Ichigo sprints along the riverbank until he is near to the raft before diving into the ice-cold water and swimming towards the obviously drowning person. Seeing the person go under again, he quickly dives back down, trying to look for the person while propelling himself forward but all he can see is the rushing murky water.

Breaching the surface with a gasp, he calls out to the startled women on the make-shift raft. "Where did they go under!?"

One of the women points to a spot not too far from his current position. "There! Over there!"

Swimming over to that spot and diving back down, he nearly growls in frustration as the river's natural murkiness and the poor light coming from the early morning sun prevents him from seeing any further than his hand. Out of desperation, he pushes out his Reiatsu using the Pesquisa technique in a vain attempt at locating the drowning person, and to his amazement, he immediately detects the lifeforms of the three women on the raft along with a similar lifeform that is slowly sinking towards the riverbed, just over a meter to his left and drifting further away. Propelling himself in that direction with renewed urgency, he reaches out blindly and is rewarded when his hand finds a handful of cloth attached to a solid weight. Pulling the person towards him, he wraps his arm around the person's body and begins kicking his way towards the surface.

Breaching the surface again with a gasp, he feels the person start to cough in his arms, much to his relief. "Hold on, I'll get us to the shoreline."

"Wetlander!"

Turning back, he has to duck as a rope splashes near his face. "Pull us in with you!"

Growling to himself, he reluctantly wraps the rope around his shoulder and turns towards the riverbank, still supporting the coughing person who turns out to be a flame-haired young woman. Using an easy stroke, he paddles with one arm holding the young woman and the other pulling the raft behind him as he slowly pulls them in towards the shore. Less than a minute later, his feet touch the shallows of the river and he starts to walk forward, still half carrying the young woman in his arms he pulls the raft until he hears three sets of feet splashing into the water behind him. Unwinding the rope from his shoulder and letting it go, Ichigo steps out onto the riverbank and gently lays down the soaked body of the young woman before flopping onto his back beside her and tiredly covering his eyes with one arm.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to swim?" He finally grumbles to the person he had just saved.

After several more bouts of coughing, the young woman finally regains enough breath to snap back at him. "What is this 'swim' you speak of you fool!?"

Shock wars with disbelief as he removes his arm to stare at the young woman. "You are kidding me, right? You're crossing a river on that crappy raft and you don't even know how to swim!? Are you all nuts!?"

The flame-haired young woman lying beside him glares at him with the prettiest set of blue-greenish eyes he has ever seen in his life. Taking in the rest of her waterlogged clothing and the spear she is holding in a death-grip, he feels a brief surge of memory forcing its way to the forefront of his mind. The spears on her back, the clothing that he knows is called cadin'sor, the wet dripping veil around her neck all scream one thing to him.

"You are Far Dareis Mai."

The sudden stiffening of the young woman's body and the startled intake of breath from the other women is enough for him to confirm his memories. With a groan, he rolls onto his back again and covers his eyes with his forearm. "What are Far Dareis Mai doing so far out here in the Wetlands?"

Silence, and the sound of awkward shuffling is his only reply. Uncovering his eyes once more, Ichigo takes a better look at the four Spear Maidens around him. Three of them appear to be around his age, including the one he had pulled from the river, while the fourth one who had tossed him the rope appears to be slightly older than him. Unlike the young woman lying beside him who is still silently glaring at him, the other three Aiel maidens seem unsure as to what kind of response they should make.

Finally, the oldest Spear Maiden takes a step forward. "You are Gaidin?" She asks him with slight hesitation in her voice, her eyes straying over his body as if looking for proof of some kind of.

Suddenly aware that he is sitting in front of them in nothing more than his very wet smallclothes, Ichigo suppresses the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I am not Gaidin, though I do come from the Tower. Why do you ask?"

The Spear Maidens exchange looks, their fingers flickering rapidly in communication - Aiel sign language, his implanted memories helpfully inform him, while unhelpfully _not_ translating the gestures - then the oldest Spear Maiden turns to him once more.

"We owe you an honor debt for saving our Spear Sister's life." She says in tones that are carefully neutral. "What is your name, Wetlander?"

Ichigo is about to protest that he only did something that anyone would have done, but his memories immediately kick in to point out that the Aiel hold honor in very high regard, and rejecting their claim of an honor debt would be an insult beyond imagination to them. Fighting back the urge to facepalm, he resigns himself to being involved with these Aiel maidens for the foreseeable future... whether he likes it or not.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, Captain of the White Tower Guard. Listen, I'm on my way to Tear to look for a friend, and I'm really not interested in doing anything other than having a peaceful and uneventful journey... so what do you say we part ways from here?" He can still try, right?

The Spear Maiden's eyes widen fractionally, then she turns to the other Spear Maidens and flickers her fingers at them. Receiving an equally brief nod from each of them - except the one lying beside him - she turns back to him and relaxes her body. "I am Dailin of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel. This is Chiad of the Stones River sept of the Goshien Aiel, and Bain of the Black Rock sept of the Shaarad Aiel. The one beside you is Aviendha, also of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel, and my second-sister; you have my personal thanks for saving her life."

Ichigo's eyes widen as he hears Aviendha's name, and he finds himself turning to look at the Aiel maiden lying beside him. Fiery-red hair frames a finely-chiseled face, her stormy blue-green eyes glaring up at him and her delicate pink lips narrowed in a pout. Absently, he recalls the last conversation he had with Min before he left the tower.

_Min grabbed his arm as he left the Green Ajah quarters, pressing a finger to her lips for silence. Seeing that she needed to speak to him, Ichigo looked around to verify that they were alone in the hallway before spiriting her to a secluded spot in the Gardens using his Hirenkyaku._

_'Okay, what is it this time?' He asked his suddenly smirking friend when they stopped moving._

_Min tapped her lips with a fingertip for a second before smiling at him. "I thought you should know my vision concerning you became clearer Ichigo.'_

_'What now?' He asked warily. A smiling Min was a suspicious Min._

_She brushed off his suspicion with a breezy wave. 'The third woman to come into your life will be among the first Aiel women you meet, you'll know her when you hear her name.'_

_'And..?' Ichigo asked, knowing that there had to be more._

_Min gave him a shit-eating grin. 'And she'll be a right handful for you to handle, Lord Shiba.'_

Ichigo gives in to the temptation to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling the world seeming to shift around him before clicking into place. 'I can't believe this is happening to me…'

His thoughts are interrupted as the wet and shivering young woman - Aviendha - snaps at him. "What? Do you have a problem with me, Wetlander?"

"Aviendha!" The oldest Spear Maiden - Dailin - barks angrily. Chastised, the Spear Maiden beside him falls silent, but she continues to glare at him with a visible pout.

" **Is she... is she _sulking_ , King?**" Zangetsu speaks up almost incredulously in his mind. " **Can Aiel even sulk?** "

" ** _It appears so..._** " Yhwach's voice comments. " ** _Knowing Aiel customs, I believe she is unhappy that she almost died for something as trivial as drowning, and she is equally unhappy that she was rescued from that ignominious fate by a 'Wetlander' of all things._** "

Ichigo feels a headache building up in his head. 'Great... she's the one Min said I would find, and she already hates me. Kami hates my life I swear.' Out loud, he says something different. "Pleased to make your acquaintances. Now if there is nothing, I should get going..."

He is interrupted by the oldest Spear Maiden. "We are headed to Tear as well, so we will accompany you to the Wetlander city." Dailin tells him bluntly. "We will find a way to repay our honor debt on the way there."

Ichigo just stares at Dailin blankly, before turning his gaze to the other members of her party. Dailin herself is firm and unyielding in her posture; Bain and Chiad are watching the proceedings with obvious amusement while flickering their fingers in silent communication. To his side, Aviendha is still sulking, but she doesn't express any overt displeasure at this change of events.

Shaking his head in resignation, he gets to his feet and starts heading back towards his tent, beckoning for the Aiel women to follow him. "Fine, do whatever you want. I'm gonna get myself dry and dressed before eating some breakfast, you're welcome to join me if you want."

"That is acceptable." Dailin replies with a completely deadpan expression. Behind her, Bain and Chiad haul Aviendha to her feet, the still-drenched Spear Maiden muttering under her breath as she falls into formation behind them.

With the addition of four Spear Maidens trotting behind him, Ichigo returns to his campsite, uncomfortably aware that their eyes are following his every movement in his nearly unclothed state. Hurriedly ducking into his tent, he quickly pulls off his wet smallclothes and dries himself again before pulling out yet another pair of clean and dry smallclothes and wearing them. Dressing himself quickly, Ichigo grabs the large towel and exits his tent, only to see Aviendha standing by the riverbank completely naked save for a strip of cloth wrapped around her firm breasts and a loincloth between her legs, wringing out the water from her wet clothing while the other three Spear Maidens lounge around casually, very pointedly not looking towards his tent. Momentarily stunned by the very fit and nearly nude figure of the beautiful Aviendha glistening in the early morning sunlight, his mind suddenly registers the positions of the other three Spear Maidens and draws a line with their positions relative to his tent, connecting it with the fact that each of them are perfectly positioned to peek through the gap between his tent flaps.

" **Perverts!** " Zangetsu mutters with awe. " **They are all perverts!** "

Unable to come up with an answer that doesn't involve bashing his head against a wall, Ichigo banishes those thoughts into the dark recesses of his mind before making his way over to the group of women and handing Aviendha the towel. "Here, dry yourself with this. You can wrap yourself with it and let the rest of your clothes dry too."

Aviendha accepts the towel with a grateful nod, and he points to the small fire pit he had set up the night before. "There is kindling and some wood over there, one of you can help build the fire while I set up something to hang our wet clothes from."

As Bain and Chiad head towards the fire pit, he hears Aviendha whisper to him. "Thank you." Giving her a small smile, he starts moving towards the forest only for Dailin to call out to him.

"Wetlander! Here, use our spears."

Ichigo realizes that he's not the only one stunned by this declaration. Bain and Chiad have both paused in their fire making to stare at the two of them, while Aviendha seems to be frozen in mid-wrap while staring at them as well. Wordlessly accepting Dailin's spear, he notes that each of the Spear Maidens have three spears along with a short bow and small quiver, although Aviendha's bow appears to be missing.

"Don't mind if I do, then." Deliberately not looking at their expressions, he looks around for a good spot to set up the drying rack, and picks a spot of earth that is relatively close to the fire but far enough that it won't pose a fire hazard.

Thinking of the configuration for the supports in his mind, he decides on using three sets of three spears to form columns with another two spears stretched between them as the rack, then marks out the position for the columns with his foot and stabs down with the spear. There is a brief hush as the spearhead pierces the ground cleanly, burying itself deep enough into the ground that the spear remains unmoving when Ichigo lets go of it. Gesturing behind him for another spear, Ichigo repeats the process with Dailin handing him spear after spear, methodically setting up the clothes rack he has envisioned in his mind.

All told, it takes less than ten minutes to set up the clothes rack and test to make sure that it is working. Hanging his own wet smallclothes on one side of the rack, he pulls up a large piece of driftwood and sits down on it, brushing the dirt off his feet as he pulls on his tabi.

"What are those?" Chiad asks as she sits across him on a large rock, pulling dried meat of some sort from a pouch.

"They're called tabi. They are socks that my people wear." Ichigo replies absently as he finds his boots and starts pulling them on next.

"Socks? They are strange looking." Dailin comments as she passes her canteen to Aviendha.

"Traditional but comfortable." Ichigo confirms as he laces up his boots. "So, do any of you wish to tell me why you are so far from home?"

"Do you plan on attacking us if we refuse to answer you?" Aviendha asks him flippantly as she passes the canteen to Bain.

The three Spear Maidens are seated on a large log that they have pulled up to the campfire, Aviendha still wrapped up in his towel as she waits for her clothes to dry on the rack.

"Not after saving your life Aviendha. I don't have any reason to attack you anyway." He shrugs indifferently. "Besides, if you don't want to tell me that's entirely your business, I only asked because I was curious."

The four Spear Maidens look at each other and begin flickering their fingers in communication. Watching them, Ichigo notes that the Aiel sign language is very different from the International Sign Language that his Dad had taught him and his younger sisters in case they ever had a patient who couldn't speak or hear come to his Dad's clinic. Opening his backpack, he pulls out a pack of dried meat and fruit along with his canteen and starts to eat. Several minutes later, Dailin turns to him and begins to speak.

"We are looking for someone, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. The Wise Ones of our Clans sent us over The Spine of the World to find the one who is prophesied to lead our people, the one we call Car'a'carn, He Who Comes with the Dawn."

"Car'a'carn eh? Sorry, can't remember meeting anyone claiming to the Chief of Chiefs." Ichigo is inwardly relieved that his visions allow him to translate the words from the Old Tongue without having to see a vision each time. "Also, just call me Ichigo. Calling me by my full name feels weird."

If Dailin is surprised at the ease with which Ichigo translates the title of Car'a'carn, she doesn't show it. "Understood, Ichigo. As I was saying, we are searching for the Car'a'carn, and the Wise Ones believe we can find him in the Wetlander city of Tear. That is why we are headed there."

"Why would the Car'a'carn be in Tear of all places?" Ichigo muses, half to himself and half to the Spear Maidens.

"I do not know, but we have our instructions." Dailin shrugs. "Ichigo Shiba, you said you are traveling to Tear to look for a friend, correct?"

"Yeah, gonna follow the river all the way down to Tear. Once I'm there, I have to meet an acquaintance and then look for my friend if he's still there." Ichigo says as he wraps up the remainder of his meal and packs it back into his backpack. "Still intend on following me there?"

"That is correct." Dailin nods. The other Spear Maidens do not object. Even Aviendha doesn't look opposed to it... however, she nudges Dailin and her fingers flicker briefly. The oldest Spear Maiden's eyes widen slightly, and she flickers her fingers in response; Bain's eyes light up and she flickers her fingers quickly, with Chiad joining in a moment later.

Watching the four Spear Maidens conversing in sign language, Ichigo starts to feel a sense of impending doom.

" **Seems like the Alphabet Warriors are planning something, Kingy.** " Zangetsu says in a stage whisper.

'Yeah, they... the WHAT!?' Ichigo nearly chokes on the water he is drinking, causing Aviendha to give him a brief unreadable glance before turning back to her Spear Sisters.

" **Aviendha, Bain, Chiad, Dailin... the Alphabet Warriors.** " Zangetsu says with a hint of smug pride. " **If Queenie joins them she could take up the E spot.** "

" ** _How about Alanna-san?_** " Yhwach asks, seemingly getting in on this discussion. " ** _She would be a repeat letter._** "

" **Huh, didn't think about that.** " Zangetsu muses. " **Maybe she could be a part of the Bedroom Alphabet Warr-** "

"Ichigo!" Dailin's voice interrupts Zangetsu, saving Ichigo from having to mentally beat up his Hollow spirit. "We want to know how strong you are, therefore I challenge you to a spar!"

"What?"

XXXX


	5. Far Dareis Mai

**Robert Jordan is one of my greatest inspirations when it comes to writing: a man gone too soon from this world.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, any OC I create are purely for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course mature scenes will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again enjoy your time here.**

**Secondary Disclaimer: If you are here to read a story based on or will adhere to Canon, then this story is NOT, REPEAT NOT for you.**

**XXXX**

**Beta & co-writing credit: regfurby**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" ** _Quincy Zangetsu/Yhwach"_**

**XXXX**

**_"What?"_ **

**_Kurosaki Ichigo_ **

**XXXX**

"I would like to fight you." 

Ichigo can only stare at the older member of the Far Dareis Mai with growing trepidation in his heart. "A-again, why?" 

The dark-red-haired Maiden points towards his chest while replying candidly. "We couldn't help seeing the numerous scars that your skin bears. Aviendha wonders if you are just clumsy; Bain and Chiad believe you have angered many husbands." 

Nearly choking at that last remark, Ichigo groans lightly before answering again. "And what is it you believe Dailin?" 

The Spear Maiden who challenged him smirks and shrugs her shoulders, poking idly at the small camp fire with a stick. "I believe that you have survived death more times than most. I want to see if that is true or not. Only by fighting you will I get my answers." 

Surprised by the reason for her challenge, Ichigo isn't able to respond before Yhwach interjects from within his inner-world. " ** _Aiel are fearsome and renowned warriors Ichigo. Perhaps showing them that you can fight them on equal footing will benefit us during our travels to Tear._** " 

Zangetsu adds to the commentary with another obvious reason. " **Aviendha is the last of the three women that your buddy Min fated for you to find and fall in love with King. Sooner or later your lives will become inseparable, ya might as well start forging those bonds with her now.** " He smirks at Ichigo then. " **Don't forget, if our other visions are correct, it wouldn't hurt to have a few Aiel buddies helping us in the long run.** " 

In the real world, Dailin shares a look with her Spear Sisters when she notices the vacant look in the young man's eyes. Using her hands she swiftly signs a message towards them. 'I think we broke him.' 

Chiad grins as her fingers flicker in response. 'Wetlanders do tend to break easily.' 

'Maybe the thought of fighting a woman frightens him.' Bain adds with a pondering tilt to her wrist as she continues to watch the unresponsive young man. 

Frowning at him however, Aviendha begins to sign slowly. 'I don't think so. I think something else is going-' 

They are all startled when Ichigo suddenly jumps to his feet, his brown eyes sweeping over them before bearing down on Dailin firmly. "No weapons used, I'll fight you with only my body. Is that acceptable to you, Dailin of the Taardad Aiel?" 

The four Spear Maidens exchange looks, then their hands relax on the spears that they had grabbed instinctively. Dailin begins to smile as she stands up, handing her spears to Aviendha for safekeeping as she answers. "That is acceptable, Ichigo Shiba." 

The orange-haired man frowns. "I thought I told you Ichigo is fine. Every time I hear someone say my whole name it reminds me of a good friend." He grumbles halfheartedly. 

Curious, Bain asks him why that is. The surprising grin that forms on the orange-haired male's face at that query isn't missed by any of the Spear Maidens. 

"The friend I speak of is a man named Kuchiki Byakuya, or Byakuya Kuchiki in your language. When I first met him, he always called me by my full name as if he were speaking an insult, and I usually insulted him right back. It took us a few years of fighting and arguments, but eventually Byakuya became one of my closest friends and even a mentor of sorts, after he taught me something that I have always tried to live by." 

"And what did he teach you that caused you to look at him so differently Ichigo?" Aviendha asks, genuinely intrigued by what could have caused the man who saved her to change his mind about someone who so greatly disliked him from the start. 

"Byakuya taught me how to be truly noble, and not just act like a noble... It is something he admitted to me that he had lost sight of when his own wife died." Ichigo releases a sigh, remembering how different the cold-blooded Byakuya was from his former and current self. "It took him a long time to remember his own lesson, and he made sure to impart it to me once he had remembered." 

Glancing at the four women and seeing them hanging on to his words with expressions of interest on their faces, Ichigo feels his lips twitch as he tries to suppress a smile. "Enough about that, so are we going to do this or not? I'd like to get some miles under my feet today before I have to stop and make camp again." 

Breaking out of her trance and remembering what it was she had asked Dailin nods and steps forward to meet him. "I am ready when you are Ichigo." Looking around for a good place to spar, she motions toward a wide open area between the trees and the river bank and tilts her head questioningly, receiving an answering nod from Ichigo in turn. 

Bain, Chiad, and Aviendha settle themselves comfortably around the fire as they watch their Spear Sister and the orange-haired man move to the specified area, less than fifty feet away from their camp. They can easily hear any words that are being said, although neither of the two speak until they come to a mutual stop and face one another, less than several paces apart. 

"Show me what you can do, Wetlander." Dailin tells Ichigo before she begins to move slowly around him. Circling him with even paces to her right, she sees Ichigo mimicking her as he circles in the opposite direction while keeping his eyes focused on her. When the two of them finish making an imaginary circle, they immediately rush towards each other as if responding to an unheard of signal to begin fighting. 

Back at the camp site, the other Spear Maidens watch with wide eyes as the orange-haired male suddenly speeds up as he gets close to Dailin, the abrupt change in pace allowing him to slide around his opponent with fluid-like grace as she lashes out and misses him with both hands and feet. Twisting around swiftly, Dailin sends an elbow strike directly towards his head, but Ichigo leans back and casually places a foot on her back, then kicks out and sends her flying violently away from his attack. 

Twisting and tumbling through the air, Dailin manages to tuck her body in and land on all fours like a cat, but Ichigo is already waiting there for her behind where she lands. Grabbing her by her grayish-brown coat before she can even react, he pulls her off her feet and whirls her around his head in an amazing display of strength before throwing her forward again. This time as she tumbles through the air, she tries to keep track of his movements and is rewarded by the sight of Ichigo sprinting after her, realizing that he doesn't stop attacking - as most fighters would have after gaining the momentary advantage - just moments before his palm smashes into her face and sends her flipping end over end before hitting the ground painfully and rolling to a stop. 

Unlike the previous times, Ichigo waits for Dailin to get to her feet this time, and the older Spear Maiden does so with a wince as she spits out some dirt that had gotten into her mouth. Blood drips from several semi-deep scratches on her arms and she can already feel them both beginning to bruise, the result of having used them to soften her landing earlier. Looking at Ichigo with a gleam of respect in her eyes, the Spear Maiden begins to stalk forward once again with a savage grin on her face. 

"You… are different, Ichigo. I've never faced a Wetlander who could dance without his weapon in such manner." Her path shifts as she turns and begins to pace in a circle around him once more, with Ichigo once again mirroring her movement almost unconsciously. "I have heard the tales told by Aiel who joined the raids against the Shienearans at Niamh Passes, but even those who danced against them were Warders and highly-trained Shienaran Blademasters. Who are you, Ichigo Shiba, and where did you learn your dance from?" 

Ichigo raises an eyebrow as he draws closer and closer to the other woman, his movements becoming more cautious their circle grows smaller. "Where I'm from, a lot of us learned how to fight this way. In fact, I have been lucky enough to learn several different styles from my mentors. Maybe when we travel to Tear, I'll show you some in exchange for you teaching me something of how your people fight?" 

Dailin's grin grows wider as she steps closer to Ichigo. "Perhaps Ichigo, perhaps." 

Without warning, she throws a flat knifehand towards his throat, only for Ichigo to step into her attack and grab her outstretched arm by the wrist while latching onto her shoulder with his other hand. As she tries to break free, Ichigo pulls and twists both their bodies simultaneously, his leg nearest to hers remaining firmly planted on the ground and causing her to stumble over it as he uses the momentum and her lack of balance to pin her face-first to the ground. Feeling a sharp pain in her arm, she glances back and realizes her arm is still being held by Ichigo, the angle of the grip forcing her to remain on the ground or risk breaking her arm when she struggles. She also belatedly realizes that Ichigo is stepping on her back, his body weight holding her in place. 

"Had this been real, Dailin, I would have driven my foot down as hard as possible instead to snap your spine in half." He tells her bluntly. "I would also have broken your arm, because even Aiel would have trouble fighting with one arm and no legs." 

Twisting her head further, Dailin's grey orbs latch onto Ichigo's brown orbs and she sees his resolute gaze staring back at her. She realizes that this man is no weakling Wetlander; this man is something special, something far above even those whose stories are told of by the older Maidens, the ones who had joined in the hunt for Treekiller Laman many years ago. 

Seeing the gleam of approval in Dailin's eyes, Ichigo releases her wrist and steps away from her prone body then motions for her to get to her feet. "Let me show you how you can use what I did just now to your advantage Dailin." 

Somewhat surprised by Ichigo's offer, Dailin casts a quick glance towards her Spear Sisters first and sees them gaping openly at the two of them. Smirking with amusement, she then gets to her feet and nods towards the orange-haired warrior, ignoring the many bruises and bleeding scrapes that now litter her body. 

"Show me Ichigo." She commands. 

Unknown to her, the doctor in Ichigo prompts him to give her injuries a quick once-over, deciding that they will need to be cleaned and bandaged once they are done with the spar. Outwardly however, he shows no sign of his concerns. "Attack me the same you did, but go slowly so you can move the way I tell you to move, okay?" 

Nodding her head once, Dailin walks up to him and throws her knifehand towards his throat like she did before, then she pauses as Ichigo grabs her wrist and shoulder again. "Now, when I try to pull you off balance, I want you to tuck in your arm as much as possible and push it downwards as fast as you can while stepping forward, then move your body around mine so it is flush against my back while wrapping your free arm around my throat." 

Following his instructions, she does so and finds that the move causes Ichigo to be dragged off balance instead of her. Stepping quickly around him, she notices several openings that she can make use of, but still slides herself into position behind Ichigo and wraps her free arm around his throat in a chokehold. At the same time, she realizes that Ichigo has let go of her other arm and is now gripping the arm around his throat in an effort to keep her from strangling him. Letting go of his neck, she remarks upon the disadvantage of freeing up Ichigo's hands to fight back. 

"I know it seems that way, but if you master this move, you can easily get behind anyone trying to grab your arms and break their back or neck before they can even react. Once you get behind them and wrap your arm around their throat, throw your weight sideways while driving your knee into their back. If you do it quickly enough, your opponent will be thrown off balance and fall to the ground with your knee on his spine, though whether their back snaps will depend on whether you want it to happen or not. Here, try it on me." 

Stepping forward and wrapping her arm around his neck from behind again, Dailin does as Ichigo instructs and throws her weight sideways, her knee automatically going into the small of his back as she pivots on her other leg, and she discovers that the taller male is pulled off balance by the sudden redirection of her weight. Both his hands, though free to act, are too busy trying to keep her from choking him to try and break his fall. When he hits the ground with a pained grunt, she realizes that their positions are now reversed, with Ichigo lying prone on the ground and his hands pinned under his own body weight, while her knee is pressed firmly against his spine. While it is not as effective at pinning him when compared to Ichigo trapping her arm behind her back, his position is more vulnerable as his neck is still trapped in her arms and she can break it with ease. Letting go of Ichigo and getting to her feet, she wonders if there is an escape to defend against such an attack.

 "Can one escape this technique Ichigo?" She finally inquires as her curiosity grows too much for her to bear. The orange-haired male glances at her as he gets to his own feet. 

"For most people, no. They cannot react fast enough to prevent their back or neck being snapped. My own people developed ways of escaping it, but so far I haven't seen anyone who can make use of it…" He trails off as he realizes the Spear Maiden is staring at him intently. "What?" 

As the two of them rejoin the camp, Dailin's fingers flicker out a brief message, and the other three Spear Maidens glance towards Ichigo as well. "…Your own people, Ichigo? Where do you come from then?" Aviendha asks as she, Chiad and Bain openly join in their conversation, watching as Ichigo pours some water on a piece of cloth before handing it Dailin. The Maiden takes the proffered cloth with a nod of thanks, inwardly marveling at the fact that the Wetlanders have so much water they can afford to use it in cleaning their wounds every time. 

"Hang on Dailin, I have something to help you with those cuts." Ichigo tells her, briefly entering his tent and re-emerging with several strips of clean cloth and what looks to be a packet of herbs. "I prepared this just in case of emergencies, but I wasn't expecting to need them so soon..." 

The Aiel maidens exchange looks of surprise as Ichigo pulls Dailin down to sit on one of the logs, then he begins to clean, treat and dress her wounds with great skill and care. Dailin allows herself to be manhandled - Ichigo had literally placed his life and neck in her hands just now and in doing so earned himself much ji - and she is pleased to see that he does indeed know what he is doing. In fact, it almost feels like her scrapes are healing up as he cleans them out, even though she knows it cannot be possible and decides that it has to be her imagination. 

'You seem happy.' Bain signs to her, a hint of amusement in her features. 

Dailin flickers her fingers back at her Spear Sister, punctuating it with a brief smirk. 'This Ichigo is strong, and he dances well. He is bold too. Should I not be happy?' 

Fingers twitch quickly between them, a muted expression of laughter from three of the four Spear Maidens. Aviendha just looks sour and turns to face Ichigo instead. 

"Ichigo, you still have not told us who your people are." She reminds him. Behind her, fingers twitch again, but she chooses to ignore her Spear Sisters who are talking behind her back again. 

Ichigo looks up at her, momentarily distracted from wrapping Dailin's injuries. He is glad that the cloth and herbs are enough to mask the faint glow of Kaidō on his hands. "Oh, I'm not from these lands originally. The Aes Sedai surmise that the lands I am from are probably located across the ocean and I was dumped here after I'd accidentally triggered a ter'angreal or something like that in my homeland. None of us knew of each other's lands until my abrupt and painful arrival in the River Erinin; I was lucky to be fished out alive, and even more lucky that our languages were similar enough that I could learn your dialect without much trouble after I recovered. Once that was done, I had to find a way to survive here so I joined with the White Tower as a Captain of their Guards. This is actually my first mission on their behalf, to find a missing person in Tear and return them back to Tar Valon in safety if possible." 

The Aiel look mildly interested in the existence of lands beyond what they have known, but their attention is on other things. Bain is the one who asks the question that they are all thinking. "Did you leave a family behind Ichigo? Someone who would be worried about your disappearance?" 

Ichigo nods solemnly. "Sisters, twins actually. Their names are Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu is gonna be the spitting image of our Kaa-chan when she grows up; Karin is more like me in the worst possible ways, she likes to fight like I did when I was younger." 

"What is a Kaa-chan Ichigo?" Chiad asks, though from their expressions it seems that they can guess what it means. 

With a sad smile, Ichigo confirms their guess. "It means mother, Chiad. She died protecting me when I was still young." 

The Aiel maidens exchange looks of understanding. Such tales of loss are all too common in the Three-Fold Land, and each of them know or had known someone else who experienced that loss personally. 

"May we know her name Ichigo?" Aviendha asks her rescuer solemnly. 

Ichigo responds with an equally solemn nod. "Masaki. Her name was Kurosaki Masaki. We always introduce our family name first in our lands. So, to properly introduce myself, I am Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo, Ichigo of the Kurosaki and Shiba clans. I keep my mother's family name as part of mine, despite what the nobles of my lands would think. I'm proud of who she was, of who I am." 

The four Maidens raise their eyebrows in unison. Dailin, being the oldest and most experienced, voices her intrigue. "Why would your nobles care what you do, Ichigo? Are you perhaps a noble in your lands?" 

From the expression on his face, the Spear Maidens know that Dailin has hit on the truth, but it is clear to them that the orange-haired warrior is reluctant to speak of this. They wait patiently however, watching in silence as he finishes bandaging the wounds on Dailin's neck and arms, and eventually he speaks again. 

"You're right. I am a noble. My Dad, Shiba Isshin, was born into one of the Five Great Clans of our kingdom, and would have been the Head of Clan if he had not left. As his firstborn son, I am his heir by birthright and would be made the next Head of Clan if I hadn't ended up here. I do have an older cousin, Shiba Kūkaku, but she wanted to step down and focus on our family businesses, so she had no problem with dumping the day to day affairs of running our Clan onto my lap instead. Honestly, I'm starting to think that she had the right idea, after those first few parties I had to attend with Yoruichi and Shaolin as their escort... I think getting my teeth pulled out would be more enjoyable than having to listen to people talk about their inflated self-importance or complain about the common folk when they have no idea of what the common folk have to suffer through daily..." 

As his voice drifts off into an irritated murmur, the Aiel maidens exchange puzzled looks. 

"Yo…rhu…ichi?" 

"Shawl…lin?" 

"Ah, they're friends of mine." Ichigo quickly informs them, though he immediately sees the speculative looks being sent his way. Groaning inwardly, he is not surprised when Dailin smirks and asks him the expected question. 

"Lovers? Or something more?" Although her voice is teasing, it fails to get any reaction from the orange-haired warrior, his expression remaining perfectly calm as he deflects her question. 

"Complicated… very complicated. Let's leave it at that." He pats her cheek once, reminding her that he is currently cleaning and treating the scrapes on her face then he looks up at the sky and gets to his feet while packing up his bandages and herbs. "There, that's done. I think we should break camp and start moving out, I'd like to put some miles behind us before we have to make camp again. Aviendha, if your clothes are dry you can get changed, and as soon as I break down my tent we can be on our way." 

Aviendha glances down at herself, realizing with a start that she has almost forgotten that she is only wrapped in one of Ichigo's towels. Looking at her makeshift clothes rack, she sees that her cadin'sor has long since dried out. As her Spear Sisters voice their approval of Ichigo's plan and begin to busy themselves with putting out the fire and clearing up the campsite, Aviendha unwraps her towel to put on her cadin'sor, which causes Ichigo to turn around stiffly and beat a hasty retreat back to his tent. Grinning at his retreating back her Spear Sisters begin signing to each other once again. 

'He must not have sweat tents where he comes from.' Dailin deduces quickly. 

'Perhaps we should make him share a sweat tent with each of us.' Chiad suggests with a smirk, getting a round of laughter from the Spear Maidens. Their mood quickly turns pensive however as they think back to Ichigo's previous actions. 

Chiad is the first to comment. 'They must be someone important to him. He does not wish to speak of them.' 

'Perhaps they are his wives.' Bain signs back hesitantly as she helps scatter the campfire with well-placed clumps of dirt. 

Dailin's fingers flicker as she searches the clearing for other traces of their brief inhabitance. 'I don't know. His voice holds respect and affection. I believe they mean something more to him.' 

As her Spear Sisters continue to wonder who the names belong to and what they mean to Ichigo, Aviendha finishes putting on her clothing, then she quietly gathers her bow and waits for Ichigo, her eyes glued to the back of the man who had saved her life as he exits his tent and begins to pack up. 

XXXX 

Upon entering Tel'aran'rhiod, Amys immediately sets out to look for definitive signs that the one they seek is indeed in the city known as Tear. Feeling her world unexpectedly shift just a few steps in however, she finds herself somehow standing once again beneath the great red dome of Tear, the same place she had first laid her eyes upon that strange young man and the Aes Sedai Dreamwalker with him. Wondering why she was brought here, she starts to move towards the hanging crystalline sword in the center when she hears a familiar voice echoing through the red-stone columns of the room. Quickly darting behind the nearest column, she masks her presence as best as she can by using the shadows of the room while peering out carefully to see if it's indeed the same pair as before. While she does see the aforementioned pair, she isn't prepared to see the two new additions that are accompanying the younger pair. 

The first one that stands out in her mind is a being whose appearance is completely unnatural: with skin and hair that are paler than bleached bone, clad in tattered robes of midnight black, and twin golden orbs peering out from pools of inky darkness. On the creature's back, she sees the handle of a very large sword sticking out high above its shoulder, and she has no doubt that it is capable of using the sword to deadly effect. A stray thought crossing her mind prompts her to wonder if it is a Darkspawn of some sort, but a glance to the side tells her that the young man - Ichigo - and the young Dreamwalker - Egwene - appear to be completely at ease in its presence. 

Observing the younger couple more closely, she absently notices the young man engaging the black and white creature in conversation then she nearly jerks back in shock when she realizes that Ichigo bears a very strong resemblance to the black and white creature, from its hair and clothing, to the way they both stand. It is more than just a passing similarity: if not for the creature's unnatural coloring, they could even be twins. 

What could this possibly mean? 

Keeping her breathing steady despite the chill that is crawling down her shoulders, she averts her eyes from the creature to take in the other new individual she has yet to observe. To her mild surprise, he appears to be a normal young man, one with a stern, handsome face and windswept raven-black hair. He is wearing pure white clothing of a strange sharp design, as well as the strangest thing she has ever seen - what appears to be a dark panel of glass carved and shaped to fit over his eyes. Standing near the young Aes Sedai, his posture seems to indicate inattentiveness and boredom, but her Aiel-trained eyes tell her a different story. 

Peering more carefully at him, Amys gets the feeling of a spear being wielded, sharpened and ready, skill honed over countless years prepared to strike at any threat as they appear. Appearances are deceiving, she reminds herself... Looking over his youthful features again, she concludes that he is far older and wiser than he seems, with an air of experience and patience that is unmistakable now that she knows what she is looking for. 

A Wise Man, then. How interesting. 

She is brought out of her musings when she hears the young woman giggling at Ichigo. 

"And… and they spied on you while you were getting dressed!?" 

Unconsciously raising an eyebrow at the frivolous thoughts of the Aes Sedai, it takes all of her training and discipline as a Wise One not to react when she hears the black and white creature answer her question, the guttural dual-echoed voice sending shivers of unease down her spine. 

" **Yeah, the first ones the King meets and they turn out to be perverts! Ha, you should have seen the King's face when he figured that one out!** " The creature laughed.

 " ** _I believe being challenged to a fight by one of them caused him even more embarrassment, Zangetsu._** " The young looking Wise Man unexpectedly comments with a small smile on his lips. Unsurprisingly, his attention has not wavered from their surroundings despite joining the conversation. " ** _Ichigo has certainly found himself in the company of an interesting group of women, Egwene-san... I wonder what else will happen as they travel to Tear together._** " 

The three of them laugh again, and the orange-haired young man speaks up with a fake scowl on his features. 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two. Anyways, they were ordered to scout out the city of Tear. Seems someone named Amys sent them there to find out if their prophesied one, called the Car'a'carn or Chief of Chiefs is in that city. It was only pure chance that they tried to cross the river near my camp, otherwise if they hadn't, the one who fell off their piece of crap raft would've most likely drowned. Seriously, who the hell tries to cross a river on a crappy makeshift raft without even knowing how to swim?" 

Amys feels her heart hammering in her chest, her body having stiffened the moment she heard her name being mentioned by Ichigo. She now realizes just who Ichigo is talking about. There is only one group she has recently sent to Tear to search for their Car'a'carn, and the Spear Maidens of that group are close to her heart - especially the stubborn, headstrong daughter of her sister-wife. Wondering if Aviendha is the one who had fallen in the river, her question is unexpectedly mirrored by the young Aes Sedai who asks Ichigo the very same thing. 

"What are their names Ichigo?" Egwene asks Ichigo curiously. "Who was the one who fell in the river?" 

Amys watches with puzzlement as Ichigo and the two new individuals exchange a knowing grin with each other, but her answer to their actions comes just a moment later. "Zangetsu has dubbed them the Alphabet Warriors. A for Aviendha, B for Bain, C for Chiad and D for Dailin. You were included by the way as E for Egwene…" 

The white-haired Aiel finds herself involuntarily giving a snort of amusement, picturing the looks on the Spear Maidens faces when they find out their new name. She only realizes too late that has she made a mistake when the black and white creature - Zangetsu - and the Wise Man both vanish from her sight, then her arms are grabbed by clawed hands and pulled harshly behind her back with a grip that feels like the hardest of old stone. Cursing inwardly at her carelessness, Amys attempts to draw on Saidar but freezes automatically when a radiant white light blossoms in her peripheral vision, the voice of the Wise Man speaking up from the same direction. 

" ** _Don't even try. At this distance I can end your existence before you can finish embracing Saidar, Aes Sedai._** " 

His words are so shocking that she actually stands completely still for a moment. Aes Sedai? What about the Aes Sedai Dreamwalker who is standing beside them? How can he tell whether or not she is embracing Saidar? And what is creating that white light? 

Curiosity from the last comment overwhelms her caution, Amys carefully turns her head to the side and glances towards the pulsating glow in the corner of her view, then her eyes widen fractionally as she sees the arrow of pure light being aimed at her head, her senses telling her in very clear terms that the arrow is incredibly dangerous to her well-being. Nodding slowly, she reluctantly releases her tenuous hold on Saidar, offering up a silent prayer to the Creator that Rhuarc and her sister-wife can survive her death if she makes a mistake that will leave her body an empty husk to be found by them come morning. 

"I mean you no harm." Her words are an attempt at peaceful negotiation, something she knows is prickly even at best when the Clans are not fighting amongst themselves; true to her expectations the creature behind her only tightens its grip on her arms, its inhuman voice growling in her ear with barely concealed anger. 

" **Like hell we're gonna believe you after one of your kind tried to kill Ichigo twice with Saidar. Maybe now that we caught you, you'll be willing to answer a few questions before we send you back into the Cycle of Life.** " 

Her mind stalls again. One of the Aes Sedai had tried to kill Ichigo with the One Power? While that explains their wariness of her, it does not explain why there is an Aes Sedai Dreamwalker with them, or even why they think she is an Aes Sedai. The Aiel Wise One looks to Ichigo, knowing that he is the one she has to truly convince of her innocence. "I am Amys, Wise One and Dreamwalker of the Taardad Aiel. I know not who it is who tried to kill you, Ichigo, but the Aiel have only just recently left the Three-Fold Lands; it is not an Aiel that you seek." 

The young man blinks once, then a look of alarm crosses his face and he steps closer to the Aes Sedai, shielding her from view with his body. Egwene also huddles closer to him, her eyes wide and looking at Amys with shock. 

"How do you know who Ichigo is?" Her question dispels any confusion the white-haired Aiel has about their actions. "How did you find out?" 

Amys finds herself frowning inwardly. Has the Aes Sedai not yet realized that she has been observing them for a while now? On closer look, she notices that the girl's features do not show the agelessness that is so famed of the Aes Sedai, smooth and flawless skin that defy all attempts to place an age on them. She almost starts to wonder whether the girl is not an Aes Sedai after all, but she dismisses the notion after the merest of thoughts. It is unthinkable to her that the Aes Sedai would be so careless as to allow a mere Novice to act as one of them. 

To her side, the Wise Man shifts slightly, a pointed reminder that he still holds the instrument of her death in his hands. Unlike the others, she does not sense any true hostility from him, only a stern curiosity and a silent warning for her to behave. Amys shakes her head slightly; a Wise Man indeed. A stray thought crosses her mind as she surmises that the Cycle of Life has to be another term for the Great Wheel, although she has never heard of it being described that way before. A Cycle of Life, hmm... Sensing the growing impatience of the Aes Sedai facing her, she begins to explain herself. 

"I've only set eyes upon the ones known as Ichigo and Egwene once before in this very place, at the time when Ichigo was fighting against one of the Dark One's Chosen. I kept my distance and watched as I had neither cause nor ability to intervene; the Dark One chose his Servants with purpose, and each and every one of them wield great and terrible power." 

Amys looks towards Ichigo, locking her blue-eyed gaze with his skeptical brown orbs. "I was very impressed with what I saw, Ichigo. A young man, definitely not a boy, matching blade and power with the oldest of the Shadowsouled. The Flame-Eyed one is no weakling, as I'm sure you can tell, yet you danced well and drove him off in the end. I kept watching until I was certain both of you were safe, then I returned to the waking world and reported everything that I had seen and heard to the other Wise Ones." 

Seeing them stiffen again with alarm, Amys gives them a mild snort of exasperation. "I have already said that I mean you no harm, young ones; I will admit that I was tasked to seek both of you out, but my intentions were to observe only, until I felt I could safely approach either both of you together or just the Aes Sedai first." 

She sees Egwene gripping Ichigo's clothing more tightly, and the grip on her arms tighten fractionally in warning. The Wise Man simply keeps his arrow of light pointed at her head as he asks her a single question. " ** _Why?_** " 

Inwardly pleased that the Wise Man is proving his given title to be true, she answers his question honestly. "There hasn't been an Aes Sedai Dreamwalker in generations, and we Wise Ones are very interested in knowing her capabilities. As for Ichigo… I think you can understand my curiosity after watching him drive off one of the Shadowsouled." Amys glances at the young man in question. "That is not even mentioning how Ichigo is able to enter the World of Dreams in the first place, or who or what the two of you are." 

The Wise Man exchanges looks with his companions, and she wonders what they are thinking. "Dreamwalker? What's that?" Asks Egwene in their place, although the way she is gripping something beneath her clothing suggests that she is not as unknowing as she pretends to be. "And what was that about dancing earlier?" 

Amys gives her an almost incredulous look at the last part. "The Aiel dance with their spears, surely you know that? Furthermore, one who can enter Tel'aran'rhiod while sleeping is a Dreamwalker, much like what you are doing right now." Ignoring the stunned look on Egwene's face, she turns to Ichigo and the Wise Man instead. "Is Egwene not an Aes Sedai? What are they teaching them these days?" 

To her confusion, a brief look of amusement crosses the faces of Ichigo and the Wise Man, with a matching look of chagrin crossing Egwene's face. The two men look at each other, before nodding towards the creature behind her. Abruptly, she feels the grip on her arms being released, though not before a parting warning is delivered. " **Play nice with the King and Queen and we'll let you live. If not, well there are things worse than death, you catch my drift right?** " Zangetsu growls into her ear as it - he? - releases her. 

Nodding her head slowly, Amys resists the urge to rub the phantom feelings of pain on her arms, then she is caught off guard by a sudden push - with surprising gentleness - from her former captor in the direction of the younger couple who are now approaching her column. Beside her, she sees the Wise Man lowering his arrow, which dissolves into motes of light and disappears. It suddenly occurs to her that she has spent this entire conversation half-peering out from behind the column and not daring to make any sudden moves, not with Zangetsu holding her arms behind her and the Wise Man pointing his Arrow of Light to her head, and inwardly muses that it would have looked rather silly to anyone looking from the outside. As the young couple draws nearer however, she sees the orange-haired young man stare at her with a strange look in his eyes, then he suddenly starts to tilt and fall to one side, causing Egwene to shriek his name in alarm and grab hold of his arm in support. 

"Ichigo! Ichigo, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Amys lowers the hand she had unconsciously raised, unable to mask her curiosity at hearing the young Aes Sedai proclaim her worry for the young man so openly. All the Aes Sedai she has heard of in stories are well-trained in hiding their emotions, veiling their thoughts and expressions with a flawless mask of serenity. She wonders if all Aes Sedai are like Egwene these days... She also notices much to her surprise that neither Zangetsu nor the Wise Man have made another attempt to restrain her, although both of them are rubbing their foreheads and frowning thoughtfully. 

Her attention returns to Ichigo as he pats his companion's hand and slowly gets back to his feet. "I just had another one Egwene, I'll be okay." 

White-haired eyebrows rise at this cryptic comment, doubly so when the Wise One sees the Aes Sedai nod in understanding. Somehow, she feels like she has just learned something really important about the orange-haired young man, but only if she lives through this entire encounter does she feel that she might be able to puzzle out what his words truly mean. Stepping closer to Ichigo and Egwene, neither of whom make any attempt to move away, she stops two paces before them and takes a good look at them up close. 

Egwene, as she had previously noticed, does not have the ageless face of an Aes Sedai. What she does have is an unmistakable power: Saidar, bright and warm like a miniature sun. She marvels at the fact that Egwene looks no older than Aviendha - and in this case, she believes Egwene's age does match her appearance - and the fact that both young women hold a similar amount of power... Perhaps she should redouble her efforts to make her stubborn young sister-daughter take up the shawl. 

More intriguing still is the young man before her. Compared to the bonfire of Egwene's Saidar, the only comparison she can find for Ichigo's power is the vastness of the early morning sun rising above the Three-Fold Land, driving back the chill of the night and bringing warmth back to cold bodies. Vast and warm, yet distant and mighty; she has no doubt that whatever power Ichigo is wielding is not Saidin, not the tainted half of the One Power said to drive men mad. It is also clear that just like the rising sun, Ichigo is fully capable of scorching the land with his fury - a painful lesson that the Shadowsouled had learned firsthand. 

Any further contemplations are ended the moment Ichigo speaks to her. "Amys of the Taardad Aiel... you can Channel, can't you?" 

Seeing the piercing look he is giving her, she realizes that he already knows the truth; this is simply a test to see if she is willing to admit it. A sour note enters her mouth at the thought of being tested by a boy less than half her age, but she reminds herself that this is no mere child, this is someone capable of standing against the Dark One's Chosen... and she would do the same to him if she was in his position. 

"I can. I'm surprised your Aes Sedai hasn't noticed yet." Amys remarks begrudgingly, only to see confusion followed by understanding dawning on his and Egwene's faces. "What is it?" 

Egwene slowly shakes her head. "I am only an Accepted, not yet an Aes Sedai; I've only just started my training." 

Amys' eyebrows rise nearly to her hairline at that admission. A Novice, holding that much power? While it does explain the girl's lack of experience, she can only wonder how powerful the girl will become once she has full Aes Sedai training. 

Perhaps, as a fellow Dreamwalker, she can guide the girl down another path, one that will benefit the Aiel in the future... 

Her eyes fall again on the young man, and she asks the first thing that comes to her mind. "Are you not bonded? I thought only Aes Sedai could create the bond between themselves and their chosen Gaidin, and he certainly acts like he is your Gaidin." The last remark is directed towards Egwene, and a knowing smile forms on her face when she notices the young woman blushing faintly. 

Ichigo clears his throat and places a protective arm around Egwene, causing the dark-haired young woman's face to burn a brilliant crimson. "She hasn't been raised yet." He states firmly, but makes no promise of the future. 

Unfortunately for him, the black and white creature with them is far less restrained about the subject. " **But when she is, I'm sure our King will hardly refuse the offer.** " Zangetsu adds on with a black-toothed grin, which widens when the young couple shoots him betrayed looks. 

"Zangetsu!" The flustered Egwene shouts as she punches him in the arm, causing him to chuckle at her expense. "We, we haven't… you know well enough of our complications!" 

" **Yeah, but that's just a matter of time ain't it?** " Zangetsu laughs again. " **Better to make your claim early Queenie!** " 

As Amys watches the two young adults bicker with the strange black and white creature, she finds herself growing at ease despite the strange circumstances she is in. She even finds herself exchanging a commiserating look with the young-looking Wise Man, a look which clearly indicates the amusement of the old towards the actions of the young. Finally, she clears her throat to gain their attention. "Let me introduce myself again properly. I am Amys, Wise One and Dreamwalker of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel." She looks at them expectantly. 

Ichigo relaxes visibly, the orange-haired male giving her a nod and smile before he introduces himself. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, Ichigo of the Kurosaki and Shiba clans." 

Egwene holds his arm as she offers Amys a tentative smile. "I'm Egwene al'Vere of Emond's Field, Accepted of the White Tower." 

"Are you not from Emond's Field as well, Ichigo?" Amys asks him curiously, only to see a strange look in his eyes, one that she has seen before in the eyes of other men who try and hide their pasts. However, he answers her question without averting his eyes from hers. 

"I'm not really from anywhere close to these lands Amys, but I get the feeling you already knew that. Zangetsu and Yhwach caught you spying on us." 

Yhwach? She supposes that is the name of the Wise Man. Amys inwardly frowns at the mild accusatory tone in his words, but decides not to voice her objection as she explains again. "As I have said, I was merely observing both of you. I wanted to learn more about you before I tried to introduce myself to you and your companion. It has been many years since anyone from the White Tower roamed Tel'aran'rhiod, and even stranger to see a man who can do so as well. The only men we have known to freely wander the World of Dreams are those protected by the Dark One himself." 

Amys watches as Ichigo shares a look with Egwene and the two other men standing behind her. His actions reaffirm her previous thoughts that Ichigo is the one in charge of the small group, and any convincing she does has to pass through his approval first. She also recalls the black and white creature addressing Ichigo as 'their King', and wonders whether this is true... if so, which kingdom does Ichigo come from? 

"Zangetsu, Yhwach, you guys don't mind making sure there ain't anyone else lurking in the shadows, do you?" The orange-haired male finally asks of the other two men, after what appears to be a silent conversation held through their eyes alone. 

" **Nah, we'll keep this place clean against other uninvited guests Ichigo.** " The black and white Zangetsu says before he and Yhwach, the Wise Man simply vanish from Amys's view. She glances around with eyebrows raised, but senses no trace of where they have gone. 

Seeing the Aiel woman looking around them thoughtfully, Ichigo speaks up to end her speculation. "Don't worry about them Amys, they are special and they'll help us keep watch for others." Seeing the white-haired Wise One focus her attention on him, he continues speaking. "So, my first question is this, are you using a ter'angreal like Egwene is to enter this world?" 

Amys casts her gaze towards Egwene, and sees the Accepted once again clutching something beneath her clothing. "No, as I have told your companions I am a Dreamwalker, just like Egwene is." She frowns slightly. "Or is Egwene relying on a ter'angreal to enter Tel'aran'rhiod?" 

Ichigo seems about to speak, but a small movement from Egwene causes him to stop and look at her in surprise. The dark-haired young woman speaks up hesitantly. "I was... I am able to enter Tel'aran'rhiod without the help of the ter'angreal, although it is much easier to do so with its assistance. Do you not have one yourself?" 

Amys feels strangely relieved that the girl is a genuine Dreamwalker, and not one who is relying on an artifact to enter the world of Dreams. She shakes her head in answer. "No, I do not, nor do I need one. No Dreamwalker needs such an artifact to enter, even if they may find that it has its uses. With some training and effort, all Dreamwalkers will find it easy to enter and leave the World of Dreams, and even control their surroundings with their will." 

"But not like me, right?" Ichigo suddenly observes, prompting one of the issues that she is still wondering about. Turning to him, Amys instinctively reaches out again with her senses, seeking the power that she knows he holds. The vast warmth of the morning sun greets her again, and she nods to herself in satisfaction. 

"No, not like you. You are not a Male Channeler; Saidin is said to be invisible, imperceptible to all except the men who can Channel, yet I could clearly feel your power that day, and I can feel your power right now. Whatever you are using, it is not Saidin... so what are you, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba? How are you able to freely enter the World of Dreams?" 

There is a tense moment as Ichigo stares at her with suddenly hardened orbs, the white-haired Wise One refusing to back down with her own steady blue gaze. Finally, Ichigo closes his eyes and sighs with acceptance. 

"Firstly, I want you to know that you can only feel my power because I am allowing you to feel it. Observe." 

Before she can even formulate a response, Ichigo's presence abruptly fades and disappears from her senses. Amys blinks and looks at him again. She can still see him standing right there and looking her in the eye, but she cannot sense his presence at all. Her mouth abruptly clicks shut as she tries to understand what she is seeing. One thing she is certain of is that it is not the work of Saidin, no woman has ever felt Saidin being wielded, and she cannot imagine that tainted power to be anything like what she had sensed from Ichigo. Thinking back carefully, she realizes that just before Ichigo's presence disappeared, there was a brief moment when she felt like Ichigo's power was growing greater than anything she could possibly imagine before it simply faded from her senses... 

Seeming to follow her train of thought with ease, Ichigo nods his head in agreement. "My power is not Saidin as you may have guessed, and its true scope is vaster than you can comprehend. My power also comes from within me, so I don't have to worry about being shielded or having it cut off from me. It is a power my people call Reiryoku. That's all I'm willing to say about it for now." 

Feeling Ichigo's presence gradually reappear on her senses, Amys nods slowly as many questions fill her head, but knowing that she will not get any of those answers from this meeting. She already has much to consider from this encounter, not the least of which being thankful that she will live to see another sunrise. One question however is pressing enough that she feels the need to ask it of him. 

"Thank you for what you've told me Ichigo. May I ask another question before you go?" 

The orange-haired young man glances at Egwene before looking back at her. "Sure, go ahead." 

She takes a deep breath to steady herself. "Has Aviendha said anything else to you about…" She pauses when Ichigo abruptly chuckles, and finds herself deflating slightly. "Did I say something that causes you to find humor in my words?" 

Ichigo quickly brings his hands up defensively. "No! No! No, Amys. It's just... If you are the same Amys that Aviendha has spoken of, well, let's just say I'm pretty sure she's gonna die of a stroke when I tell her that I met you and you don't seem anything like how she's described you…" 

"…Oh, I see." She did see indeed. Aviendha had a mouth to her, and Amys was well aware of what the stubborn young Spear Maiden could come up with when she got into her pace. Unnoticed by her, the younger couple wince at the hardening of her eyes, the white-haired woman's next words confirming their suspicions. "Wait until I see that 'runaway' next." 

"Actually, Dailin and the others seem to take great pleasure at teasing Aviendha with that exact same word Amys, so do you want to tell me what it really means?" Ichigo asks her politely. 

The Aiel Dreamwalker gives Ichigo an amused look and decides that it won't harm her sister-daughter if she reveals it to him. "Aviendha left before she could begin her obligations to her people Ichigo. She joined the Far Dareis Mai to escape her responsibilities. She has now run with the Spears long enough, it's time for her to stop being a child and to finally become a woman." 

While Egwene looks confused by her statement, Ichigo nods in understanding. 

"So, she can Channel, that explains the same feelings I get from her like I do when I'm with Egwene or any other woman who can touch Saidar." Ichigo remarks as a piece of the puzzle clicks into place. "She'll be hell to deal with if what I've seen so far from her is any indication of her temperament." 

Outwardly, Amys gives no hint of what she is feeling at the confirmation that Ichigo can indeed sense Saidar being channeled. Inside, she wonders whether it is something that only Ichigo can do, or whether other men can do so as well. It would explain why some of the Chiefs look twitchy whenever the Wise Ones hold Saidar around them, although she had attributed it to their experience... Rather than dwell on this matter now, she chooses instead to answer his question and bring up her concerns later with the other Wise Ones. 

"We do have our ways of dealing with that Ichigo." Amys answers him with a smile, and she is surprised to find that her spirits are genuinely rising the longer she speaks with the younger pair, despite the number of new and troubling topics she has been made aware of by this meeting. 

"I'm sure you do Amys, I am sure you do. Now if you don't mind, you said you were a Dreamwalker and that Egwene is one too, so what can you tell us about Dreamwalking? Egwene's been coming here for weeks with and without the use of a ter'angreal, and I have my own means of coming here obviously." 

Motioning towards Egwene, the Aiel Wise One explains. "Those who can freely enter Tel'aran'rhiod are known as Dreamwalkers among my people, and many of our Wise Ones learn how to do so over time. I am but one of many who can easily transverse this place. We use the dream world not only to see what currently is, but also to seek information of events that may or may not happen, a foreshadowing of events if you will…" 

"You can glean the future?" Egwene excitedly interrupts her. "I-I have seen things I didn't understand when I first found myself here Amys! I want to know what my visions mean, is there any way you can you teach me? Please!" 

Inwardly hiding her pleased smile, Amys turns towards the dark-haired woman and nods her head while answering. "I can, but only if you come to me, Egwene al'Vere. Tel'aran'rhiod is a dangerous place, and to wander its ways without proper instructions of what can happen to you while you are here is dancing with Death itself. If you die here, you die in the waking world, and there is no returning from Death." 

Ichigo sends a worried look towards Egwene at those words, a look Amys doesn't miss. Egwene herself pales and glances down at her arms, an action that both of them notice. However, before anyone can speak again, Egwene's eyes widen and she starts shouting. 

"Not yet! Not yet Nynaeve! Ichigo I'm…" Egwene's words are cut short as she disappears abruptly, causing the Aiel woman to look to Ichigo for an explanation. 

The orange-haired young man bears a frustrated look on his face, so it seems the young Dreamwalker's disappearance was unplanned. "Her friends in the White Tower must have woken her up, time must have moved faster today for her. Normally when we are at our usual spot, Egwene can linger for hours, but when we aren't there, time moves much differently according to her." 

He pauses, and then looks at her cautiously. "You said Egwene has to go to you in order to learn about Dreamwalking?" He asks her carefully. 

Amys nods at him. "It is far safer for an experienced Dreamwalker to guide a new Dreamwalker from beside their physical body, that way if anything were to happen, the experienced Dreamwalker will wake first and help the other Dreamwalker to return to their body. It is a practice that has saved many lives in the past." 

Still looking worried, Ichigo mulls over her words for a long moment then seems to come to a decision. Facing her, he bows, a gesture that is unexpected to her. 

"We have a lot to learn about this place and if you are willing to guide us, I'd appreciate it." 

Amys had seen the genuine look of worry that Ichigo had given Egwene when he heard that dying in Tel'aran'rhiod was as real as dying in the waking world. She knows that he is only agreeing to this because he wants to help Egwene as best he can, just as she knows that his agreement will mean nothing without Egwene's consent. Understanding his intentions however, she nods at him in assent. 

"If you and Egwene come to the Three-fold Lands I will teach you both, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. Of that you have my word." 

Ichigo gives her a grateful look then. "I think that can be arranged Amys. So, is there any way to meet you here again tomorrow? I'm sure Egwene will make sure she is alone the next time before she comes here. If you didn't notice yet, she's a very eager student." 

The Aiel Wise One laughs lightly in agreement. "That I have noticed. I may not be able to fully teach Egwene from such a distance, but I can try to teach her some things. It is good to know that she has put her own safeguards in place however." She eyes Ichigo curiously. "What about you? Are you an eager student Ichigo?" 

Despite everything she has already seen from him, she is still startled when Ichigo's soft youthful exterior disappears in the blink of an eye, replaced by the visage of a hardened warrior as he answers her question. "I've allowed myself to die once before to gain the power I needed to protect my loved ones, Amys." His eyes bore straight into hers with all the weight of an ancient soul. 

"I'll do it again if I have to." 

XXXX 

"I wonder what happened last night with Egwene, Nynaeve. I've never seen her so… so mad before. Do you think she was on the verge of finding out something important when we woke her?" Elayne wonders out loud to her older friend, the curly-haired Andoran Princess and the former Wisdom of Emond's Field scrubbing their respective kettles diligently side-by-side. 

Wiping the sweat off her brow, the older Accepted glances to the other side of the kitchen where her fellow Emond's Fielder is deliberately not looking their way while washing the dirty breakfast dishes. She huffs out with vexed annoyance. "I think she was with that man again. That Ichigo." 

Elayne pauses only a moment at hearing the disapproval in the former Wisdom's voice. Sighing to herself, she resumes scrubbing her black iron pot, all the while thinking about the orange-haired male that she has only met on a few occasions, each time while in the company of her brothers. Unlike Nynaeve, she finds Ichigo to be a very well-mannered and polite young lord, something which is rare enough that she had made mention of it to Galad and Gawyn the day after the mysterious Captain left Tar Valon. She is still baffled and unhappy with the uproarious laughter that came as her response, however. 

_'Wait until you get on his bad side Elayne, then you will see the side that has caused more than a few Guards wishing they had never been born._ ' Galad had told her with a rare chuckle, as he and Gawyn escorted her back to the Novice Quarter after dinner. Gawyn hadn't said anything to her at all, but the way his entire body trembled with barely-muffled snickering spoke volumes about what he truly thought. 

Huffing at the antics of her brothers, the Daughter-Heir chances a glance over in the direction of Egwene and sees her friend quietly putting the dishes she had finished cleaning into one of the drying racks, her posture reflecting the sadness of a maiden pining for the man of her 'dreams' who is currently hundreds of leagues away by now. She suddenly feels a pang of jealousy, knowing that Egwene had once held the heart of the very same young man that she has found to be the center of her own dreams lately. Wondering where Rand al'Thor is right now, and where Moiraine Damodred could be guiding him to has left the young Queen-to-be worried that all kinds of awful things could have happened to the man who has unknowingly claimed her heart since their departure from Falme. 

Her musing is cut short, however, when the Amyrlin unexpectedly enters the kitchens and begins to move among the equipment and staff critically, pausing once in-awhile to look at something or run her finger along the surface of a table or counter. Snapping her eyes hurriedly back down to the kettle she is supposed to be cleaning, she epps out in surprise when the older woman's voice suddenly bellows out from right behind her, causing her to jump up in fright and involuntarily let out a curse word. 

"I won't tolerate such language from that mouth young lady! Laras! Elayne Trakand needs her mouth rinsed of such vile words!" 

Mouth wide open and unable to defend herself, Elayne flinches as the Mistress of the Kitchen pinches her ear hard and drags her away from a stunned and very confused looking Nynaeve. However, when the Amyrlin also adds a bewildered-looking Egwene to the punishment, Elayne finally realizes what is really going on: Siuan Sanche doesn't want any witnesses to see her talking to Nynaeve, who is still scrubbing her pot unhappily with the Amyrlin Seat standing just a pace away from her. 

Ignoring the lance of pain shooting through her ear, relief fills her heart as she and her friend are hauled out of the kitchen. 

'Thank the Creator; we're finally getting out of here!' 

XXXX 

Grey eyes stare unfocusedly into a barely burning fire as the flame-haired young man tries to understand what he had seen over the last few nights, the images he had glimpsed while wandering that strange reflection of the real world. As always, his thoughts go back to the young woman of his childhood, as well as the man he had seen with her. 

'Who are you, and what do you want with Egwene?' 

XXXX 

"Did you sleep well Ichigo?" Dailin asks as she passes the orange-haired man a skewer of twice-cooked rabbit. 

Ichigo accepts the meat with a nod of thanks. The five of them had travelled quite some distance along the riverbank the previous day, but when they had found another clearing they decided to set up camp early rather than risk stumbling along in the dark. After another impromptu sparring session - this time with Bain and Chiad, Ichigo had offered to take the first watch, with Bain and Chiad agreeing to take the second, and Dailin and Aviendha taking the third. Once that was settled, they had done some quick hunting while there was still light enough to see, then set up their bed rolls for the night. The Spear Maidens had teased Ichigo relentlessly for setting up a Wetlander tent to sleep in, but they subsided when he pointed out that he'd rather have a tent prepared in case of an emergency downpour, rather than not having it prepared and getting all of their supplies and themselves soaked unnecessarily. 

He nearly snickers when he remembers the looks of bafflement the Aiel maidens had given him at the description of torrents of water falling from the sky...while he's glad they chose to believe him, both he and his Zanpakutō found it hilarious that the Aiel maidens would keep glancing up unconsciously, as if watching for water falling from the sky. 

Fortunately for all of them, the night passed with no rain, and they are now sitting around the campfire eating the leftovers from last night's meal. 

"I slept well Dailin." He answers her question honestly, then the urge for mischief grabs him and he forms a deliberately thoughtful look on his face for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Just a strange dream is all." 

Much as he had hoped, Chiad and Bain immediately share a look at hearing the unusual tone in his voice. Despite the Aiel being skilled and patient warriors, Ichigo had found out to his chagrin that the two first-sisters are the Aiel equivalent of gossips, always inquisitive and eager to find out new things about people... and especially about him. Bain is the one who speaks up this time, the older Spear Maiden evidently deciding that she wants to know what he is thinking. 

"So, do you care to share with us what was strange about your dream, Ichigo?" She asks him nonchalantly as she passes him her water canteen. 

Ichigo hides the smirk on his face as he takes a swig from the canteen, cleaning the mouthpiece before handing it back to Bain. "It...it felt so real, if that makes any sense to you. It felt like I was awake, and having a real conversation with that white-haired woman..." 

Aviendha and the other three Spear Maidens were listening with interest, but the mention of the white-haired woman had caused them all to stiffen visibly. During the uncomfortable pause, he glimpses lightning-quick fingers flickering between them before the oldest of their four prods him for more information. "Anything else you can tell us about this dream Ichigo?" Dain asks him with perfectly-feigned innocence on her face. 

Again holding back his snickers, Ichigo takes a bite from his skewer of rabbit while acting like he is in deep thought. From the corner of his eyes, he notices the four Aiel maidens watching him intently, and briefly considers keeping them in further suspense, but decides that he'd rather not find out what four unhappy Spear Maidens can do to him if they find out that he was teasing them all along. 

"Well... I don't know why I even had it in the first place. There was this woman in my dream, with tanned weatherworn skin, white hair down to her waist, clear blue eyes and wearing a brown shawl draped over a white blouse and brown skirt. She was talking to me, asking me questions, and I almost swear that I was having a conversation with her just as if she were real. I think she brought up each of your names, and the weirdest part of it was when she said her name was Amys, just like that woman you told me about yesterday." 

There is a resounding clatter, and Dailin, Chiad, and Bain all snap their heads towards Aviendha to see the young Far Dareis Mai scrambling to pick up the spears that she had accidentally knocked to the ground, her face white with shock. 

"Weird right?" Ichigo asks, taking another bite of his food and keeping his expressions firmly suppressed as he observes the carefully controlled panic of the youngest Spear Maiden and the unease of the other three Maidens. 

"D-did she say anything in particular to you Ichigo?" Aviendha finally inquires, her voice quavering slightly as she sets the spears carefully beside her once again and retakes her seat. 

Chewing his food very slowly and putting on another thoughtful look, Ichigo waits until he swallows before he finally answers her question. "Now that you mention it, she said something about a runaway child needing to grow up and becoming a woman or something like that. I didn't really understand it. Hey, what do you think the dream means?" 

As he waits for the frozen Spear Maidens to come up with an answer, Zangetsu speaks up in his mind. " **I don't get the humor King, why would she ask you to do this?** " 

Ichigo shrugs inwardly. 'Beats the hell out of me, but looking at Aviendha's face right now, I think I just made her worst nightmares come true.' They all observe the youngest Spear Maiden's face go through various shades of white. 'Aiel humor is weird...' 

" ** _I do hope for your sake Ichigo that when she does find out that you and her Aunt can speak to each other in Tel'aran'rhiod whenever you want, that she doesn't decide to test your Blut Vene with the nearest spear she can grab._** " Yhwach cautions him. 

'Yeah, that might suck.' 

His inner dialogue is interrupted when Aviendha tosses her remaining food into the fire and swiftly stands up. "I-I don't feel hungry anymore. I'll scout around and see if there is anyone near us." 

Waiting until the shaken woman disappears into the forest, Ichigo looks at the other three Aiel. "Was it something I said?" 

Laughter breaks out among the Maidens, although it sounds somewhat forced to Ichigo. Dailin shakes her head tiredly then points in the direction of where her younger cousin had disappeared into the woods. "Your dream reminded Aviendha that she is acting like a petulant child, Ichigo. Do not worry about it, but if this 'Amys' speaks to you again, I would like to hear about it." 

Knowing that this is likely the best reaction he can get out of the Aiel, Ichigo simply nods. "Sureee thing." Thinking the conversation is over; he is surprised when Dailin speaks again. 

"Ichigo, if we increase our pace today, can you keep up?" The oldest Spear Maiden asks him curiously. 

He considers the pace they had set the previous day. From his perspective, it was nothing more than a relaxing walk. "Ah, yeah. I guess so, why?" 

The remaining three Spear Maidens exchange looks before Bain replies for them. "We went as fast as we thought you could handle yesterday, but we did not travel as far as we had hoped. Today we wish to move at our normal pace and see how far we can get. Only if you can keep up with us, that is." She says the last with a small smirk. 

" **Challenged offered.** " Zangetsu amusedly remarks. 

'Do you think they're trying to get back at me for scaring Aviendha?' 

" ** _It doesn't matter what their reasons are for doing this, Ichigo. It is a challenge set by the Far Dareis Mai, all you need to do is answer that challenge._** " Yhwach points out wisely. Ichigo can almost hear the smile on the Quincy spirit's face though, and he knows that he's also wearing a matching smile on his own face. 

"Give me your best pace then. We travel only by foot where I'm from, no horses or wagons, so a faster pace shouldn't be too hard for me." 

" **Challenge accepted.** " Zangetsu snickers as they see the Spear Maidens' eyes all light up with challenge. 

'Let's see if the Wetlander runs as well as he dances.' Dailin signs to her fellow Spear Maidens before they help Ichigo to clean up their campsite, then pack up and follow the trail left behind by Aviendha. 

XXXX 

Hours later as the sun finally drops below the horizon, four tired Spear Maidens stare in disbelief at the orange-haired male who is calmly sitting in meditation with his swords lying across his legs, not a trickle of sweat on his clothes despite the punishing pace they had maintained all day long. Their camp had already been set up under the shelter of a small stone outcropping and snares had been placed in the surrounding forest for small game, courtesy of Ichigo who suggested that they rest tonight rather than hunt for supper. 

'How!? How can a Wetlander keep up with us at a full run!?' Bain demands first, her fingers flickering so rapidly they are almost a blur even as her dark-blue-eyes dart towards Ichigo with barely concealed awe. 

'It was more, we pushed hard today.' Chiad signs back in agreement. The slight droop of her fingers betrays the Spear Maiden's exhaustion. 'He acts as if we didn't run at all today. Perhaps he is Gaidin? No Wetlander runs like he can.' 

'Perhaps his people are like us. He did say that they do not have horses or wagons.' Dailin signs tiredly with a small frown on her face. 

Aviendha, who had ended up setting the pace that morning to punish the Wetlander for his 'dream', finds herself oddly divided about how she feels. 'We will see tomorrow.' She finally signs, doing her best to ignore her exhaustion. 'If he can keep up again, I'll do all the cooking until we reach the Wetlander city.' 

Before any of the Spear Maidens can respond to her however, all eyes snap towards Ichigo when he suddenly leaps to his feet, hands lifting both swords and staring into the darkness surrounding their camp. "Douse the fire! Get to ground until your vision clears!" He commands them quickly. 

Hearing the seriousness in Ichigo's command, the Spear Maidens know better than to question his orders. Dailin quickly kicks away the log keeping the flat stone up and leaning over the fire pit, all four of them donning their veils with a quick swipe across their faces and closing their eyes as the camp is plunged into darkness, skilled hands notching arrows to their bows as they wait for their eyesight to adjust to the sudden darkness and their ears straining to hear the slightest of sounds. No one moves or speaks, the only sounds being heard are their hearts beating in their ears and the soft, steady breaths they are taking, then all at once they begin to hear the surrounding forest, twigs and sticks breaking in the distance under the booted feet of numerous individuals moving towards the smoldering embers of their campfire. 

Opening her eyes again, Aviendha ghosts quietly to the tree line, her peripheral vision keeping track of her Spear Sisters doing the same. She is the first to notice the shadows moving in their direction, discretely sending a hand signal behind her back to indicate the direction and number of the intruders. Glancing back, she is startled to see Ichigo still standing in the clearing, his swords visibly sheathed and clearly waiting for the intruders to find him. Before she can even express her displeasure at his stupidity, whether through fists or words she is unsure, she is forced to move deeper into the shadows of her tree as twenty-three male Wetlanders tromp noisily past her hiding spot, dirty metal barely reflecting in the moonlight from their drawn weapons and poorly kept armor. Keeping her bow half drawn, Aviendha narrows her blue-green eyes as she lets her vision drift to the man waiting for them in the clearing, wondering what he intends to do. 

Standing silently in the clearing, Ichigo doesn't twitch a muscle as the twenty-three armed men he had sensed approaching earlier enter the clearing noisily; the stench of filthy uncleaned bodies along with the heavy stench of liquor that these men had likely been indulging in no more than a few hours ago tells him of their most likely occupation. Scanning their lineup, he is pleased to see that none of them are carrying a crossbow or bow in their hands, making it a straight-up melee fight if it comes down to it. Keeping his sheathed swords ready, Ichigo shifts his attention to the large man in front who is wearing dirty leather pauldrons and tarnished metal bracers to go with the large, chipped axe he wields in both hands, the one he presumes to be the leader of this ragtag group of men. 

"What do you want?" He keeps his voice flat and even, lacking fear or hostility. 

The man, whose head seems to have once been shaved in the front due to the uneven length of his hair, looks surprised by the question, but he steps forward with an almost jovial expression as he speaks. "We saw the fire and decided to see if we could make camp with you. Seeing that there are only a few of you, numbers would make the night go by safer boy." 

Ichigo inwardly frowns at the fact that these people had managed to spot the Aiel before they put out the fire, but from the vague description given he guesses that they weren't able to get a good look at their numbers or appearance. "Not interested. We don't need or want the company." He flatly denies, his eyes darting up and down the line to see if any of the men think otherwise. 

Just as he had expected, the men start laughing raucously while their leader simply chuckles menacingly in response. "I don't think you really have a choice in that boy. You can count can't you? There are twenty-three of us and just you and those children hiding somewhere around us. I think my offer sounds like the better bargain for you and 'em." He waves his axe threateningly, and the rest of his men start to spread out around the clearing, several of them peering into the trees to try and spot the hidden 'kids'. 

Ichigo still doesn't budge from his position. "I suggest you keep moving on, losing your life here isn't worth whatever you think you might earn trying to rob me or my 'kids'." He warns the men again, even though he knows full well that they will not listen. Casting his eyes behind them, he sees that the Spear Maidens have already repositioned themselves up in the trees, their bows drawn and waiting to fire. 

"Listen to tha' kid think he's our betta!" One of the bandits guffaws. "Kid, ye may have two swords, but we have more'en enough to chop ye, yer Pa and Ma and yer stupid kids down!" 

For a moment, blinding rage overtakes Ichigo, and it takes a supreme effort of will to crush it down and not simply kill the bandit on the spot. He hears Zangetsu cursing loudly in his mind as Yhwach holds him back, the Quincy spirit clearly just as unhappy but wanting Ichigo to do the deed himself. 

The clearing falls silent, the brigands all staring wide-eyed at Ichigo as the killing intent that he had inadvertently released is slowly reeled back in. Up in the trees, the four Aiel Maidens are also staring wide-eyed at him, their eyes torn between watching him and the bandits below them. 

Taking a deep breath to center himself, Ichigo flicks the release catch on both his blades. With twin clicks, both scabbards fall to the ground, revealing gleaming black and white metal... and the heron mark etched on both blades, visible even in the pale moonlight. 

Levelling his swords at the bandits, he glares at their stunned expressions. "Last chance." 

Even in a forest in the middle of nowhere, the Heron-marked blade is such a recognizable icon that cries of 'Blademaster' and panicked mutterings can immediately be heard from the bandits, each of them looking far less confident than they did before. Added to the surge of killing intent he had levelled at them earlier, there was a very good chance that the bandits would scatter and flee... until a barked order from their leader silences their mutterings and gets them to focus on him once more. 

Ichigo's eyes narrow at the bandit leader. He already has suspicions about the man's refined language, more than solid build and the unmistakable trace of a shaved patch on his head, but the way the man commands his underlings to settle down with a barked command gives away his experience at leading. 

" ** _... A deserter, then._** " Yhwach muses, eyes narrowed behind his shades. " ** _Shienaran lineage, maybe a Sergeant, no higher. Observe his eyes._** " 

Following the Quincy spirit's advice, Ichigo sees that the bandit leader's eyes are fixed on the black and white blades, his dark eyes narrowed and expression suspicious. After a moment, he looks up at Ichigo's face, seeming to search for something...then his expression curls into a sneer of disgust. 

"Nice try milord. I don't know where you got those blades from, or how you pulled off that... that fear thing you did just now, but I've seen real Blademasters boy, and you're not it." 

There is a moment of stunned silence, then the bandits burst into whoops of raucous laughter and taunting jeers as they regain their confidence once more, beginning to circle the clearing more enthusiastically while wearing ugly expressions on their faces that speak volumes of their intention to get back at the 'fake Blademaster' for humiliating them. 

Sighing in resignation, Ichigo tightens the grip on his blades as the bitter taste of regret fills his tongue. Various things flash quickly through his mind: his experience during the war and the visions he had seen upon entering this world... the malicious and unrepentant expressions on the faces of the bandits... the Spear Maidens watching him from the trees... Taking a deep, centering breath, he focuses on the mantra that now goes through his mind. 

'I am no longer the stubbornly naive boy that I used to be. I gave them a chance to live, they wasted it. Do not turn away, do not hesitate; fight and kill to protect those who are my loved ones...' He glances briefly at the Aiel, and a wry smirk tugs on his lips at the thought of the Spear Maidens being his 'loved ones' or needing protection at all... but strangely enough, he does feel that way about them, despite having only known them for such a short period of time. 

He knows he will fight and kill to protect them, whether they like it or not. 

"Something funny, milord?" The bandit leader's mocking words cut off Ichigo's thoughts, and he directs his stare back to the Shienaran deserter. Flinching slightly under Ichigo's cold gaze, the large muscle-bound man growls angrily and raises his war ax, his men begin to circle closer in anticipation. "Any last words before we gut you like a fish and take those fancy swords of yours, and then kill all your kids?" 

Glancing at the trees behind him, Ichigo deadpans. "They aren't kids, they're Aiel." 

Four silent arrows streak through the air, followed by four thuds as the arrows plant themselves squarely in four different bandits, one at roughly each Cardinal point of the clearing. The four bandits keel over immediately, each arrow having struck a vital point like their eye or their throat, and the sudden death of their comrades shock the remaining bandits into a full-blown panic. 

Ignoring the bandit minions, Ichigo dashes towards the lead bandit, both blades already sweeping forward to trisect the ax wielder. He knows full well that the Spear Maidens could have shot the bandit leader full of arrows in those first few moments, but they didn't, and the only reason he can think of is that they want to see how well he 'dances' against real opponents. 

" **If that's what they want, let's give them a dance to remember Kingy!** " Zangetsu's voice cackles in his mind, and he finds himself agreeing with his Hollow spirit. 

Ducking lightly as four new arrows whiz past his head, he senses more than sees them striking down the three bandits directly behind him. The fourth arrow actually shatters the handle of a mace being wielded by one of the bandits, sending the mace head spinning away in a trajectory that intersects another hapless bandit in the face, a feat of archery that has Yhwach nodding with unspoken approval. 

Then there is no more time to think as he is upon the furious bandit leader, who roars as he stands his ground and brings his war ax down in a devastating overhand cleaving blow. Against an average swordsman this would have worked, the greater force and reach of his ax outmatches the average sword and a direct clash between ax and sword would result in the sword shattering and the ax killing the swordsman. For a true Blademaster however, such paltry details mean nothing.

 Black and white blades swipe out; the shorter blade parrying along the ax handle while the longer blade slants slightly to redirect the force of the blow. A burst of speed with Hirenkyaku pushes Ichigo past the ax, swords trailing behind him and dispersing the force of the ax completely while building up inertia as the longer sword drags against the ax blade. As both swords clear the ax, the longer sword resumes its lightning-fast sweep, its momentum preserved by its clash with the ax, and the gleam of black in moonlight is the last thing the bandit leader sees as his head is sheared clean off his body, the added force built up by Ichigo's longer sword allowing it to tear through his throat and vertebrae in a spray of red on white. Another flash of white and Ichigo's shorter sword is buried through the ribs of the headless bandit leader, punching through his breastplate with complete ease and obliterating his heart. A brief tug pulls the white blade cleanly from the torn armor while Ichigo continues sprinting forward, not having slowed down in the slightest to deal with the now-dead man. 

The rest of the battle is carried out in a similar whirlwind of activity and motion, with Ichigo playing up his Zanjutsu to its fullest and tearing through his opponents in a matter of moments, not a single one of them managing to land a blow on him or even causing him to slow his pace. It only gets more interesting when the Spear Maidens decide to join in the fray, dropping from the trees to engage the hapless bandits in melee combat. 

Darting between two bandits - one wielding a mace and the other wielding a pair of rusty iron sickles - Ichigo slices through the abdomen of the sickle wielder as he clumsily attempts to parry Ichigo's longer blade with his sickles, while Ichigo's shorter blade diverts the mace to one side before stabbing its stunned wielder through his heart. Hearing increased shouts of panic coming from the surviving bandits near the trees ahead of him, he glances in that direction and sees that the Aiel maidens have abandoned shooting the bandits from the safety of the trees, choosing instead to drop down into their midst and engage them in close combat, their spears flashing in an intricate dance of death and sowing even more chaos amongst the ranks of bandits. Absently parrying a broadsword with his shorter white blade before lopping off the arm wielding it with his longer black blade, Ichigo tunes out the screams of the crippled bandit to focus on the four Spear Maidens, wanting to see how well they perform. 

Although the orange-haired Blademaster had already sparred with each of the Spear Maidens, both individually and in groups, this is the first time he is seeing them fight together against large groups of enemies with his own eyes. He quickly comes to the realization that the Aiel have specifically developed their style of combat to deal with this exact kind of situation. Each of them already capable fighters, the Spear Maidens now fight as a loose unit, unconsciously watching each other's backs and constantly flowing in and out of each other's blind spots to pull enemy attention away while taunting each other's opponents to break their concentration. Each of the Far Dareis Mai are wielding a spear and a small buckler, the latter being something that Ichigo has seen them carrying but never seen them use, with an additional two spears slung to their back and their bows nowhere to be seen, the latter perhaps left behind at the trees. While the four Spear Maidens spread out to take on different groups of enemies, Ichigo notes that each of them are still in range to assist each other with a quick spear throw, as Dailin indeed does to a bandit attempting to tackle-lunge Aviendha, while Chiad forces the bandits surrounding her and Bain back with a series of lightning-quick stabs as her first-sister hurls her own spear at one of the bandits fighting Dailin, which skewers the man through his torso and allows the oldest Spear Maiden some breathing room to smash her buckler into the face of yet another bandit fighting her before pulling out a new spear and stabbing him through the throat. Aviendha looks fairly sour about the assist, her expression visible even through her veil, but she pays it back fully when her own spear flies out to skewer a bandit who has his axes raised - apparently planning to throw them at Bain based on the direction he is facing - before promptly retrieving Dailin's spear from the corpse it is lodged in and continuing to fight. 

Ichigo himself isn't idle despite focusing the majority of his attention on the Spear Maidens fighting: almost all the remaining bandits on his side of the clearing had decided to rush him en masse, with some kind of misguided belief that by killing him they would be able to defeat the Aiel as well. For several long moments Ichigo is occupied with parrying and redirecting attacks, sending swords, axes and maces towards all the wrong directions while launching his own counterattacks whenever he can. A snap kick crushes the knee of a bandit, a quick twist of his white blade diverts a hammer blow towards that same bandit, while dodging the maces of two bandits and sweeping his black blade behind him to dissuade several others. He then spins and sidesteps another ax blow while jabbing forward with a quick elbow strike to the face of his attacker before stabbing him through the throat with his white blade and dragging the hapless body forward to intercept the blows of several weapons, then shoving it forward and slicing through the wrist of a sword-wielding attacker with a backward stroke of his longer black blade then splitting that same bandit in two with the reverse swing, all while his white blade stabs out in an unpredictable pattern towards several bandits before disemboweling the one who had carelessly left his torso unprotected while attempting to swing his hammer at Ichigo again... The moments blur into minutes as Ichigo systematically tears through his remaining opponents, blood and body parts staining the grass beneath their feet, yet somehow none of it getting onto his clothes... 

An unceremonious thunk breaks through his trance, and he blinks as the bandit he is facing collapses with an arrow punched through the side of his head, blood leaking from his distended eyes and nose. Glancing behind him with a raised eyebrow, he sees Aviendha giving him a smug look with her bow still raised in hand, the other Spear Maidens having finished off all their opponents already and now relaxing while watching him fight, their bows and spears already retrieved. Casting a quick glance over all of them, he is pleased to note that none of them seem to be seriously injured: he does see a few shallow cuts and scrapes along their limbs, especially their spear arms, but nothing that requires his immediate treatment. 

A pained wheeze brings his attention back to the bandits lying around him, and his eyes immediately latch on to the bandit whose knee he had crushed what feels like hours ago, the man having miraculously avoided being brained by the mace Ichigo had sent his way. Tears leak from the bandit's eyes as he clutches at his ruined leg with a whimper, his weapons and current situation completely forgotten as his tiny mind attempts to wrap itself around the crippling pain that is afflicting his leg. 

To Ichigo's disgust, it is the very same bandit who had made such disparaging remarks about Ichigo's family earlier, the one who had set his blood boiling to the point he could barely hold back his killing intent. Looking at him now, though... all Ichigo can feel is disgust. 

A flicker of movement catches his eyes, and Ichigo notices the Spear Maidens engaging in silent finger communication as they watch him. None of them make any attempt to approach him or deal with the surviving bandit, so it is clear that they are waiting to see how he deals with the situation himself. 

" ** _What will you do, Ichigo?_** " Yhwach asks him quietly. Zangetsu is uncharacteristically silent as well, though Ichigo can feel the Hollow spirit glaring at the bandit through his eyes. Staring at the weeping bandit for a long moment, Ichigo finally comes to a decision. 

Reaching out, Ichigo grabs the man's chin and forces the crying bandit to look into his cold golden eyes. "How long have you been preying upon the refugees who are using the river to leave the civil war tearing Cairhien apart?" 

The man's face blanches as he sees just what is staring at him. "A-Ah only joined up wi' dem a few days ago!" He screeches, looking on the verge of fainting as he sees four veiled faces watching him from over his interrogator's shoulder. "I swear it milord!" 

"Liar." Ichigo's sclera starts to turn black, his golden irises seeming to burn with inner fire. "I think you've been with them for far longer than you claim." 

Screaming himself hoarse, the bandit tries to push himself away from Ichigo, but Ichigo's hold on his chin is relentless and he is unable to find any purchase with his one good leg. Tears and snot leak down his face as his mind fractures further in his fear. "Six months! Six months milord! No more than that!" 

Ichigo growls angrily. "Speak! How many have you attacked and killed? How many innocents have you and your band murdered?" 

The bandit is all but babbling now, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head in his terror. "Ah don' know, we din' count, jes... jes that he wanted to attack you after we lost eight good men when we came across two other men yesserday! Called dem Aiel dogs he did, he was furious to see them and even more so that he got nothing off dem but those spears! Short like... short like those!" 

Ichigo knows exactly where the bandit is looking, and the suddenly stiff postures of the Aiel maidens behind him are more than enough indicator of what the bandit is talking about. He hisses as he grabs the man's jaw and pulls him up harshly. "Aiel! You attacked more Aiel yesterday!? Where!?" 

The bandit squirms helplessly in Ichigo's grip, tears and snot continuing to leak down his face. "H-Half day's march from where we came! Boss was really angry that dey killed our men! That's why when he... when he saw your fire, when he saw the hair of those kids... He… he thought you would be easy pickings milord, we din'... we din' know… please, please don' kill me… please…" 

Revulsion fills Ichigo as he shoves the sobbing bandit back to the ground. If what he just heard was the truth, the Shienaran deserter-turned-bandit-leader had tried to rob a pair of Aiel simply for being Aiel, lost a number of his men, then tried to murder his group for having 'kids' who had the same hair color as those Aiel... and that was not even counting the unknown number of innocents who were robbed and murdered by their band over the years, since the pathetic bandit before him hadn't bothered to remember. 

He feels absolutely no guilt or remorse over what he is about to do. 

"We're leaving." He calls to the four Aiel. "We're going to find their camp and see if we can find the bodies of the Aiel anywhere nearby. Besides, there's no way I'm going to stay in this clearing with all the blood and bodies lying around."

 The Spear Maidens exchange looks, fingers holding a rapid discussion before they turn back to Ichigo. 

"I agree." Bain replies first, Chiad adding her acceptance a moment later. 

"I agree as well." Aviendha glances at the bandit with cold blue-green eyes. "What about the Wetlander, Ichigo?" 

Ichigo shrugs. "What about him? He had fun killing innocent people with his friends, so he can wait here with his friends." 

The bandit's face pales to the point that it looks almost ghastly under the moonlight. "M-Milord?" 

Dailin nods her head almost thoughtfully. "An... interesting choice, Ichigo. It is as you say; the Wetlander thief should remain with his friends."

 The man screams at their group as the full weight of Ichigo's words finally register to him. "Ye can't leave me ou' here! Dere are wolves in dese woods! Ye can't!" It goes without saying that the blood and bodies will attract all manner of predators from miles around... predators who will care as little for the health of the bandit as he did for his victims. 

Ichigo says nothing, simply stepping away from the frantic bandit and ignoring the brief clenching of his insides as he deliberately chooses to leave a person to die. With an effort of will he ignores the desperate wails of the bandit as he strides back towards the sleeping area they had set up earlier, sensing the Aiel following behind him as they ignore the soon-to-be-dead bandit with far more ease than he can. Silently, he starts to pack up his sleeping bag, not having the heart to be thankful that he didn't set up his tent earlier since he considered the rocky overhang an adequate roof. 

" **It's like ya said King: he made his own bed, let him lie in it.** " Zangetsu tells him seriously. 

" ** _Remember your time in the Rukongai with Squad Two; men who act as the predator do not survive long as the prey._** " Yhwach reminds him as well. 

'So, I'm not in the wrong for what I did back there?' Ichigo asks them, even though he already knows how they will answer. 

" **Hell no King!** / **_No you are not Ichigo._** " 

"Yet... by doing so, I feel that I am letting down my name and Kaa-chan." He whispers to himself, unknowing of the glances shared by the Aiel maidens as they overhear his words.

 Ichigo nearly flinches when a hand lightly touches his right arm, and only relaxes when he hears Aviendha speak to him. "Are you well Ichigo? You seem very quiet right now." 

He is silent for a long moment, finishing up with his packing before propping his backpack against the wall. "I'm okay, Aviendha. I dislike killing if I don't have to, especially against those who don't stand a chance against me, and what I just did was not killing, it was an execution." The bandit's pleas can no longer be heard, muffled by his sobbing, and Ichigo is having difficulty ignoring the sound. 

"That man was wrong; you are a Blademaster, are you not?" Dailin quietly asks as she joins Ichigo and her cousin. 

Glancing at her, Ichigo nods. "Yeah. Does this change anything between us?"

 Chiad snorts as she joins them, having overheard the last part. "A man or woman's business is their own Ichigo. But I think you are as strong as a Gaidin, or one of these Wetlander Blademasters. My Chief says he danced with one during the hunt for Laman, and it was the hardest he had ever danced. After watching you tonight, I think I believe him now." 

Ichigo chuckles briefly, Zangetsu and Yhwach sharing his amusement as the three of them know that he was fighting nowhere near his full level of capability. Still, the Aiel believe in deeds more than words, so there is no reason to bring that up. 

Glancing at the four Aiel maidens, Ichigo sees each of them are fully packed and waiting with their spears in hand, not having taken the time to clean away the bloodstains yet. He had retrieved his dropped scabbards on the way back, both of them spattered in blood from the carnage they had been involved in, and he simply straps them to his back and side before taking up both swords again. 

There will be time to clean them later; they have more pressing matters to attend to now. 

"Let's go find their camp then." He says quietly to the waiting Aiel maidens, receiving four nods as his answer. The five of them depart the clearing, moving slowly and carefully in the low light of the moon, towards the direction that the bandits had approached them from. Behind them, they leave behind a single weeping bandit, a clearing full of dead bodies, and the distant howls of wildlife approaching from deeper in the forest... 

XXXX 

It doesn't take long for the five of them to find the bandit camp. It is situated on a hilltop that overlooks the river and the surrounding forest, with a natural depression in the middle that hides their camp from prying eyes that search from the forest floor or the river. It is on the same side of the river as their previous camp, and when Ichigo turns to look in the direction of their previous camp, he can see how their campfire was spotted by the bandits. 

"Their Wetlander stench is everywhere." Aviendha grumbles, dragging out yet another sodden, reeking bed mat and tossing it to the growing pile of refuse they would burn later. The Spear Maiden is clearly displeased by the work she is doing, and he can't help but agree... the bandits were neither the most sanitary nor tidy of people. 

"We'll be sleeping by those trees there, but the sooner we put their stuff downwind the sooner we stop having to smell them." Ichigo points out tactfully. Aviendha merely sniffs in affront then her face turns green at the realization of just how bad an idea that was.

 Ignoring the choking sounds coming from the youngest Spear Maiden, Ichigo glances around the camp as he finishes setting up his tent. Bain and Chiad are tending to the still-lit bandit campfire - it is the main reason Ichigo had located the bandit camp so quickly - while cleaning their equipment, and casting not-so-subtle glances at the growing pile of bandit refuse that Ichigo interprets as a desire to set it on fire. Which is exactly what they are going to do before they leave, but he'll keep that as a surprise for later.

 Movement from below the hill catches his attention, and he spots Dailin coming out of the tree-line with a brace of rabbits by her side. Despite their overall weariness from running through the day and fighting during the night, the older Spear Maiden had still volunteered to check on and dismantle the snares they had placed for their previous camp, and it looks like her diligence is being rewarded. Ichigo gives a quick wave in her direction, his movement catching her eye, and he sees her adjusting her course to more directly approach the hill.

 "There, done." With a disgusted huff, Aviendha throws the last sodden bedmat onto the pile of stinking bandit refuse which includes half-empty bottles of booze, cloth covered with unidentified stains, a variety of poorly-maintained equipment and the butchered carcass of a deer, which the bandits had apparently been eating before they had noticed Ichigo's camp. A look of revulsion still on her face, Aviendha glances around before looking at the river that is visible from their position on the hill then starts to head downhill towards the river with a resigned expression on her face. 

Moments later, Dailin crests the hill with the rabbits in her hand and her spears slung on her back. Ichigo had seen her exchange handsigns with Aviendha as they passed each other, so he isn't surprised to see the amused expression on the older Spear Maiden's face.

 "I hope she doesn't fall in again." Ichigo muses out loud as she passes by his position. Dailin chuckles but doesn't answer him, heading instead towards the campfire to set up a late supper, with both Bain and Chiad flickering greetings towards her.

 Soon enough, Aviendha is back - looking more damp but significantly happier than before - and the five of them gather by the campfire where the rabbits are cooking. Thankfully, the smell of roasting rabbit drowns out any lingering stench of the bandits.

 Ichigo glances over again at the Aiel maidens after they had removed their coats, noticing the faint bruises and scratches on their arms from the earlier fight. While not significant compared to the wounds Dailin had incurred from their initial spar, he still thinks it will be best to clean and dress the scratches rather than risk the chance of an infection, especially since they will be spending the night in this formerly bandit-inhabited clearing. 

"Is there something on our arms, Ichigo?" Chiad asks him faux-innocently, prompting an elbow from Bain and a chuckle from Dailin. Aviendha turns to stare at him, and the look in her eyes tells him that she expects him to have a good answer.

 "... I was just thinking, perhaps I should help to clean and dress the scratches on your arms." The orange-haired young man confesses. "I know that they aren't serious, but there are possibly insects and other dirty things in this bandit camp, and I'd rather that none of you catch an infection when you didn't have to." 

The Spear Maidens exchange looks with each other. While the first part has them looking at him askance, the second part reminds them of the large pile of bandit refuse they had just thrown out, and the idea of insects and other things creeping out of that pile of waste because they are attracted to their injuries is... extremely unappealing. 

Dailin suddenly signs something towards the other maidens, and several pairs of eyes immediately dart towards Ichigo. A brief and hasty conversation ensues in the Maiden sign language, punctuated with frequent glances towards Ichigo and various expression twitches while the four of them outwardly act like they are contemplating Ichigo's suggestion.

 Ichigo, for his part, feels his eyebrow beginning to twitch. He doesn't feel any hostility from the maidens, quite the opposite in fact, but he isn't oblivious to the conversation taking place right in front of him, and he has the uneasy feeling that he's the subject of that conversation...

 Before he can say anything however, Dailin turns back to him and tells him what they have been discussing without any pretense that they were doing otherwise. "We agree to your treatment, Ichigo, on one condition: you will allow us to inspect you for injuries and treat you as well." The older Spear Maiden states in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "It is only right that we take care of you when you take care of us."

 As all four Spear Maidens stare at him expectantly, it is Zangetsu's sudden laughter that breaks Ichigo out of his stupefied state.

 " **T-They want to perv on you, King!** " The Hollow spirit wheezes out in between great gasps of laughter. " **And they even came up with a good reason for it! Oh Kami, I can't believe these women... they're killing me here!** " 

'Shut, UP, Zangetsu!' Ichigo hisses in his mind, his face coloring involuntarily and darkening even more when he notices the teasing amusement in the eyes of the Spear Maidens despite their poker faces. Even though he has been ogled by females before - most notably by Yoruichi - he has yet to encounter a group of women shamelessly setting him up to be ogled by them... even if their reasoning makes perfect sense... 

Damn the Aiel and their sense of humor.

 "Fine, fine." He grumbles. "Just let me finish treating your injuries before you make me strip, alright?" He has no doubt whatsoever that the rapid flicker of fingers between them at his statement is the equivalent of girlish laughter from his homeworld... he wonders what his various female acquaintances would say if they knew what he was going through...

 A light touch on his shoulder startles him out of his sudden introspection, and he glances up to see Aviendha peering curiously at him.

 "Are you alright Ichigo? You went quiet for a moment." She tells him seriously.

 Looking around him, he notices that the other Spear Maidens are also watching him with concern evident in their eyes. There are no secret messages being bandied about by their fingers this time, no hidden motives to their questions. They are just concerned for him, plain and simple, and he can't help but feel touched by their concern.

 "... I'm fine, just remembered something from my past is all. Alright, just let me get my ointment and bandages from my tent, and then we'll take turns helping out each other, alright?"

 With the agreement and cooperation of the Spear Maidens, the cleaning and wrapping of their wounds goes by very quickly. To Ichigo's surprise, the Aiel prove to be rather inquisitive students regarding the hows and whys of his field dressing, and he finds himself teaching them much of the basics he had learnt from his own training under Isshin and Retsu. All too soon however, he has finished cleaning and dressing the last of their wounds, and it is now his turn.

 Dailin gives a thoughtful hum as she looks at him. "Your clothing covers too much. Take off your upper clothes at least. It would be best for you to take off your pants too." She adds the last part with an exaggerated leer, and Ichigo finds himself chuckling even as he rolls his eyes at her. 

"No thanks, I would like to rest tonight." He retorts dryly, causing laughter to break out momentarily among the startled Aiel maidens. Forestalling any continuation to their teasing, he simply unfastens his upper clothes and pulls them off; revealing his tightly muscled and toned upper body. 

The females in the group fall silent as they examine Ichigo's body, their experienced eyes scanning him quickly for injuries while also assessing the way his body is built and guessing at the training he has undergone. To Ichigo's pleasant surprise, he doesn't feel like he is being ogled at all; in fact, it feels more like he is being evaluated by several skilled doctors who are building a report on his body's physical condition.

 'This Wetlander has training.' Dailin signs approvingly. 'Muscles for use, not for show.'

 'Still looks good.' Chiad's fingers flicker quickly, followed by a brief flicker of admonishment from Bain. 

'But, do you see that?' Aviendha signs briefly. 'On his chest.' 

'The scar? Yes.' 

'It goes behind him.' Bain circles around Ichigo to check. 

'They match in placement. Weapon through chest?' Dailin twists her fingers slowly to signify her doubt. 

'Same size.' Chiad looks to Bain for confirmation and her first-sister signs in agreement. 'Too large for a spear or arrow.' 

'It went through him.' The strong twitch of Aviendha's wrist and fingers give emphasis to her words. 'But he lives. Is that possible?' 

The four of them consider Ichigo for a moment. 

'If others... no.' Dailin signs. 'This Wetlander, yes.' She circles behind him to see the scar on his back for herself. 'There is much more to our new friend then he is telling us. Perhaps it is best if we do stick with him until we reach the Wetlander city.'

 The three other women sign their agreement.

 "If you are done staring at me, perhaps you could tell me whether I'm actually injured or not?" Ichigo's dry voice cuts into their silent conversation.

 To their credit, the Maidens are unfazed by his admonishment and even flash him cheeky grins. Chiad is the one who speaks up first.

 "Good muscles, Ichigo." She repeats their earlier observation with a smile, and even pats his muscled chest for emphasis.

 The orange-haired man raises an eyebrow, but decides to take her statement at face value. "I learnt under several good teachers, they taught me everything I know."

 "Then you have learnt well." Dailin nods in approval. "Your dance against those Wetlander thieves was most impressive, even if they were weak. I look forward to your dance against a Clan Chief, or perhaps a Gaidin."

 Ichigo winces at that. "Please don't jinx me; I'd rather not have to do something like that."

 "Oh?" Bain jumps into the conversation, sounding interested. "Ichigo does not want to dance with our Clan Chiefs, or the Gaidin? Perhaps you feel that your dance is lacking?"

 He frowns at her. "That's not what I said, I just don't want to-" 

Ichigo pauses as he feels slender fingers stroking his back, more specifically on the starburst scar left behind by Ulquiorra's attack. For some reason, the scar has persisted despite his rapid regeneration and all attempts to heal it, almost as if his existence had been marked irreversibly by his death at the hands of the Cuarto Espada. Glancing behind him, his eyes trail up the fingers to the arm that is connected to Aviendha, her startled blue-green eyes staring into his as she realizes what she is doing. 

Yanking back her arm hastily, the youngest Maiden stammers a quick apology. "I-I was just looking at the scar Ichigo, I have never seen one like it before. I did not wish to offend." 

Ichigo's expression grows morose as he remembers the circumstances which led to his scar, and the direct aftermath of those events. He had died to protect his friends, but his death had caused him to transform and hurt them instead. Even though everyone had accepted it and moved on, that event - like the scar - will forever leave its mark on him.

 "Ichigo?" He blinks, and finds Aviendha looking at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?" 

The orange-haired man shakes himself out of his mental stupor. This is the second time the Maidens have caught him drifting into his thoughts, and he hopes that there will be no third time. "No, it's nothing Aviendha." He responds easily to her question, gifting her with a small smile. "This scar just holds many memories for me, and I don't wish to bring them up at the moment." 

The Maidens nod at him in understanding. While the Aiel view scars as a record of battles, some scars hold more memories than others, and many of the older Aiel have scars that they will not tell the stories of. 

A quick pat on his back draws his attention to Dailin, who nods at him when she gets his attention. "You are uninjured, Ichigo. You may put on your clothing." 

With the unspoken confirmation that the oldest Maiden will not pry into the events of his scar, Ichigo smiles at her thankfully as he puts on his clothing once more, deliberately ignoring the way they stare unblinkingly at him as he dresses himself.

 'A sweat tent would be nice.' Chiad suddenly signs. Bain looks like she is about to sign something, but hesitates and just signs her indecision.

 'There will be no sweat tents until we return.' Dailin signs back to them. 'But yes, it would be nice.'

 'You just want to look at Ichigo.' Aviendha signs at them with some annoyance.

 The other three Spear Maidens look knowingly at her. 'Don't you?' Chiad signs back teasingly. 

The youngest Spear Maiden deliberately turns her back on them and goes to check on the roasting rabbits, prompting silent laughter from the other Maidens. 

"Is something funny?" Ichigo suddenly asks them, his clothes all back in their proper places once again. Striding over to the log placed by the fire pit, he takes a seat and accepts a skewer of rabbit from Aviendha.

 Seeing the narrowed glare that their youngest member is directing their way, the other three Spear Maidens know that Aviendha will sulk all the way to Tear if they spoil it for her. Casting her eyes about for something to change the conversation to, Dailin spots the hilt poking up from Ichigo's boot, something they hadn't noticed before.

 "Why do you have a knife in your boot, Ichigo?" She asks him curiously, drawing the eyes of the other Spear Maidens to the mentioned item.

 "Oh, this?" Ichigo pulls the blade from its hidden sheath in his boot, flipping it up so that they can examine it better. "After the trouble we've been getting into lately, I decided to keep it closer to me just in case."

 Had Ichigo been anyone else, the Aiel maidens might have taken it as a threat that he didn't feel safe around them without the knife by his side, but having learnt much of Ichigo's character despite the short time they have been together; they know fully well that he does not mean them any offense.

 "May I look at it?" Dailin asks him. Nodding, Ichigo flips the knife again and extends the hilt towards her.

 The Aiel maidens crowd around Dailin as she takes the blade, noting the simple and slim design of the blade as well as the strong material, good balance and easy grip on the hilt. "This blade is a craftily forged weapon Ichigo."

 Unlike swords, the Aiel appreciate knives both as useful tools and as weapons. The four of them can tell that this knife was made to be both.

 "Thanks, it's a gift from a friend. I think she understood that my propensity for finding trouble warranted such a gift." Ichigo chuckles as he takes back the knife, remembering Leane handing him the blade as he was leaving Siuan's office to begin his mission to Tear. "She might have had the Talent for Foresight." He jokes at them.

 "Who is this 'Leane'? Is she another one of your 'complicated' friends Ichigo?" Bain asks with a touch of mock disapproval, though her eyes dart impishly towards Aviendha, who is paying close attention with a tiny frown on her face.

 "Leane Sharif, she's the Keeper of the Chronicles at the White Tower." Ichigo clarifies for them. "She is the Amyrlin Seat's second in command, I guess you could say." He doesn't notice the looks they exchange at his answer. "No, she's not a 'complicated' friend, but she is still my friend, and I'm grateful that she gave me a chance to prove myself when I first floated into the Northarbor."

 "Prove yourself?" This was Bain. 

"Floated into the Northarbor?" And this was Chiad. 

Rather than say anything, Dailin simply retrieves a skewer of rabbit from the fire, then sits down on the opposite side of Ichigo and begins to eat. As the other Spear Maidens look at her in surprise, the older Spear Maiden shrugs at them. "Ichigo has already told us much of his story, and there are many days yet to Tear. We will hear more about him in time, I think."

 Ichigo is surprised by this level of insight from Dailin, and realizes that the oldest Spear Maiden was not made the leader of their expedition for nothing. Glancing at the others, he notices that Bain and Chiad both look satisfied by this reasoning, and they move to take up seats beside Dailin and himself. As he passes a skewer of rabbit to Chiad however, Ichigo realizes that Aviendha is still crouched beside the fire and staring at him, the skewers of rabbit beside her all but forgotten. 

"What's wrong, Aviendha?" He asks her curiously. 

"Ichigo, are you a Gaidin in disguise?" Aviendha suddenly asks him with uncharacteristic bluntness, even for her. 

"Aviendha!" Dailin's exclamation is harsh and disapproving, reflecting the shock that must be on his face at the moment. However, Ichigo also remembers that Aviendha is the one who has shown him the most concern, ever since he had pulled her from the river, and he feels compelled to answer her honestly. 

"No, I am not a Gaidin in disguise, Aviendha." He tells her honestly, holding up a hand to forestall Dailin's admonishment. What he cannot stop, however, is the hidden conversation taking place in Maiden sign language.

 'What are you doing? We do not need to force him!' Dailin's fingers flick out harshly.

 Aviendha shakes her head minutely, her expression resolute. 'I... I need to know. I MUST know.' Her fingers quaver a bit as she signs, betraying her own uncertainty, but she is determined to press on regardless.

 "Why are you going to Tear, Ichigo?" She asks out loud. "Why were you chosen?" 

Ichigo frowns at her in confusion. "Didn't I tell you? The Amyrlin Seat sent me to find someone in Tear... As for why, there are quite a number of reasons, but the most important one is convenience I think." 

Taking a deep breath, Aviendha ignores the messages being sent her way by Dailin and locks her emerald gaze with Ichigo's brown orbs. "Who are you, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, and why do I trust you?" She all but demands of him. "How are you able to dance like you do? Why do I feel such warmth from you? Who or what are you?"

 All of them are stunned into silence by Aviendha's outburst, even Dailin. Ichigo finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from Aviendha's emerald gaze, the seriousness and pleading in them forming a strange yet somehow matching contrast.

 Before he can say anything however, Aviendha continues in a shaky tone of voice. "If... if your secrets cannot be shared to those you do not fully trust, then... I will swear a Water Oath not to betray your secrets, if you will tell them to me."

 This time there is an audible reaction from the other Maidens, each of them gasping at Aviendha in shock. Dailin even gets to her feet and strides over to grab the headstrong young Spear Maiden by her coat, pulling her to her feet. "Aviendha! Do you know what you are saying!?" The oldest Spear Maiden demands angrily of her second-sister. "This is too much! You have no need to swear a Water Oath!"

 Aviendha shakes her head stubbornly. "It is the only way, Dailin! Ichigo will not give his secrets so freely, and I will not incur _toh_ by tricking him into revealing them to me!" She glances over at Ichigo, and her expression changes to one of worry. "Ichigo?"

 The Maidens turn to look at Ichigo, and they see him gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as he shivers uncontrollably, then he sucks in a deep lungful of air and exhales almost gratefully. "I hate it when those damn visions hit me like that."

 Aviendha breaks herself free from Dailin's grip and hurriedly moves over to sit beside Ichigo. "What visions Ichigo?" She asks as she grabs his hands. "Ichigo, tell me, please."

 Looking at Aviendha, Ichigo realizes that the young Spear Maiden is completely serious about swearing the Water Oath. Looking at the other Spear Maidens, he sees that they too are aware of this, as evidenced by the stunned yet thoughtful looks on Bain and Chiad's faces, and the look of exasperation on Dailin's.

 " **I can't believe she is willing to swear a Water Oath just to find out more about you, King...** " Zangetsu speaks up from his inner world, the Hollowfied Zanpakutō spirit sounding completely bemused. " **No one could be that-** "

 "I will swear a Water Oath as well, if you will tell me." Chiad suddenly speaks up, drawing shocked looks from Dailin and Bain. She shrugs at them. "I trust Ichigo not to betray us, and the Water Oath means I will not betray him. There is no more to it than that."

  **"... Right.** " Zangetsu deadpans. " **Forget I said anything, Kingy.** " 

Yhwach speaks up next, amusement evident in his tone. " ** _The Water Oaths are absolute to the Aiel, Ichigo. They will not betray their promise once they make the Oath, you saw that in your vision._** "He pauses then continues more carefully. " ** _I also think you need to build trust with Aviendha, Ichigo. If she is truly the one your friend Min foresaw in her vision, she needs to know who and what you are eventually. This can be the beginning of that future._** " 

"I will swear the Water Oath too, Ichigo" Bain suddenly speaks up. "Chiad is right, we do not wish to betray you in the first place, and I would like to hear your story.

 " ** _... I wasn't expecting your Alphabet Warriors to become part of that future, however._** " Yhwach remarks dryly, causing Zangetsu to burst out laughing and forcing Ichigo to restrain himself from palming his face.

 Dailin takes her seat again with a huff, looking faintly resigned. "Very well Ichigo... I too will swear the Water Oath, but only on one condition..."

 All four of them look at the oldest Spear Maiden, who suddenly gains a vindictive gleam in her steel-grey eyes.

 "... The next time you meet the white-haired Aiel woman in your dreams, you will tell her about the Water Oaths we have sworn, and how exactly this came about." Her eyes fall on the suddenly pale-looking Aviendha, who shivers involuntarily. 

Ichigo grins at her in amusement. "Then we have an accord, Dailin of the Taardad Aiel. My story is a long one; let us finish eating then once you have sworn your water oaths to me, I will begin to tell all of you my story."

As the Aiel maidens agree and begin to eat again with more vigor, Ichigo feels Aviendha take his hand firmly and lean in towards him. "We have an accord, Ichigo of the Kurosaki Shiba clans." She whispers into his ear. "I've taken an interest in you, and I look forward to learning all I can about you." 

XXXX 

The five of them wake up late the next morning, having spent much of the night talking about a non-spiritual version of Ichigo's early childhood and the origin of his clans. The Aiel maidens had already expressed amazement and some disgust at the way Soul Society is structured, and Ichigo wonders what they will feel when he tells them about his own part in the story.

 After a simple breakfast of leftover rabbit, the Spear Maidens had spread out to locate the bodies of the Aiel men that the bandits had supposedly attacked and killed some days before. It does not take long to find them; in a shallow ravine several hundred meters away from the hill where the bandit camp is located, Bain finds the bodies of the two Aiel, along with the rotting corpses of several other people, both adult and children, who are most likely the previous victims of the bandits. 

Despite having gone through a war, Ichigo has to force the bile down his throat at the sight of the dead bodies, especially the children. The brutal way each of them were murdered and the casual disregard for their dead bodies tells him all he needs to know about their murderers. Any lingering regret he feels about having to kill the bandits is now gone, and he moves down into the ravine carefully, the Aiel maidens following him. 

After some examination, Chiad determines one of the Aiel men as a Seia Doon from her own Clan - the Goshien - and Dailin identifies the other as a Seia Doon from the Nakai. Both men still have their weapons and equipment with them - a fact that Ichigo attributes to the hatred of the bandit leader for the Aiel, since the bows, spears and shields are all perfectly serviceable. Aviendha takes several of the spears to make up for the spears she had lost when falling into the river, while Ichigo keeps one of the horn short bows for his own usage and packs up the remaining equipment as spares for the Spear Maidens to use in future. 

Once they are done, the four Spear Maidens start to dig graves for their fellow Aiel, while Ichigo silently digs graves for the many Wetlander victims of the bandits. It is much harder to dig with a spear than he realizes at first, but he persists with it. At some point, the Spear Maidens join him to help dig the graves, and with their help he finishes burying all the dead left at the bottom of the ravine.

 After saying their prayers over the graves, it is a much more somber party that returns to the former bandit camp. The grave-soil-stained spears are left with the dead - Ichigo providing them with replacements from the spears he had taken - so they only need to pack up their bedrolls and Ichigo's tent. They do so immediately, none of them having any appetite to eat then they derive some amusement from setting fire to the heap of bandit refuse, watching it go up in flames almost immediately due to the large amount of alcohol soaked into the dirty bedding. 

Unknown to the Aiel maidens, the fire is being discreetly contained by Ichigo's Kidō; he does not want to accidentally burn the forest down, and he's also aware that the smoke can contain highly toxic fumes, so he deliberately funnels the smoke away from them. 

Once that is done, the five of them leave the bandit camp and continue to make their way down the river. The events of the day have worn them out emotionally, if not physically, and when they find a relatively secluded spot under a large berm of fallen trees near the riverbank during the evening, they unanimously decide to set up camp for the night. 

Following their pattern of the past few days, Bain and Chiad set up the fire and pull up the logs for seats, while Dailin disappears into the woods to set up snares. Aviendha sets out their bedrolls, while Ichigo sets up his tent. All of them are fairly quiet that evening, none of the Maidens asking Ichigo to continue with his story, though Aviendha sits closer to him than he would have expected. 

After their meal and a cursory wash at the River, Bain offers to take the first watch alongside Chiad, with Ichigo taking over from them afterwards, then Dailin following him with Aviendha. As Dailin and Aviendha retire to their bedrolls and Bain and Chiad settle themselves at the fire pit, Ichigo decides to enter Jinzen - having had no time to do so the previous night - and settles down under a tree just a few paces away from the sleeping Aiel, resting his swords over his legs and closing his eyes. 

Upon opening them again, he finds himself standing in his inner world, with both Zangetsu and Yhwach waiting for him with looks that tell him he isn't going to like what news they have for him.

He sighs tiredly. "Give it to me." 

Yhwach nods. " ** _We spoke to Egwene-san earlier, and she told us she might not be able to see us for the foreseeable future as she is now on a boat traveling down river to Tear._** "

 " **Tell him the rest.** " Zangetsu mutters angrily, the black and white copy of Ichigo pacing about in agitation. 

" ** _It would also seem that Nynaeve al'Vere has been put in charge of the group and has made it known to Egwene that she does not want or need our assistance. The Wisdom believes that you are only impeding them in their task of locating the missing Aes Sedai and will not allow Egwene to use the Dreamwalker ter'angreal until they are in Tear._** " The Quincy spirit informs Ichigo bluntly. " ** _Egwene was most displeased by this, but she was not able to adequately convey this to us, being abruptly awakened by Nynaeve in the real world before being able to do so._** " 

"That stupid, moronic woman!" Ichigo explodes, his encounter with the bandits from the previous evening and finding the bodies of their victims earlier today not helping things in the slightest. "Dammit! What the hell is her problem!? We can help them and she decides to have a shitfit over me and Egwene meeting here! Who the hell put her in charge!?"

 " ** _The Amyrlin._** " Yhwach says tiredly.

Ichigo slaps his hands over his face; his muttered curses are still clearly heard by the two Zanpakutō spirits, who both agree with their wielder's assessment of the situation. After a few minutes, Ichigo huffs out and shifts his hands to rubbing his temples. 

"Idiotic! Just plain stupid to ignore a resource like us, and for what exactly!? Is she pissed that I dressed her down that day in the forest!? When we find them in Tear, remind me to have a very long chat with Nynaeve in private." Ichigo seethes out angrily before releasing a long breath of air to calm himself down. "Even if Egwene can't meet me here, I can at least meet up with Amys, maybe figure out how to get messages to her through her dreams if possible... " 

" **Best get going then King, I'm sure that Aiel Wise One is gonna be pissed that you missed your appointment with her last night.** " Zangetsu reminds him. 

Ichigo groans again. "Yeah. Just a wonderful last few days I'm having…" 

After watching their wielder fade away, the white Zanpakutō spirit begins clenching and unclenching his hands. 

" **If that fool Wisdom gets our Queen hurt…** " 

Yhwach smirks at him. " ** _…Pray that she doesn't Zangetsu, I don't think Egwene has enough influence over Ichigo yet to stop him from beating her friend black and blue._** "

 XXXX

Arriving once again under the dome of red stones, Ichigo is startled to find not only Amys waiting there for him, but also two other women standing there with her that he has never seen before until that moment. Quickly assessing both women as they turn to face him, he sees that one of them has aged blue eyes and hair even whiter than Amys, while the other has golden-red hair and green eyes, looking much younger than the other two women. Surprisingly enough, both newcomers make no effort to embrace Saidar as far as he can tell, instead examining him critically with their own eyes. When a few tense moments pass by in silence, Ichigo decides to find out what is going on.

 

"Are you in the middle of something, Amys? I can come back later if you need some privacy." 

The oldest-seeming woman of the group chuckles at his words. "At least he's polite. Normally Wetlanders are full of bluster and hot air when they speak." 

Ichigo glances at her and spots the challenging look in her eyes. "Then wait until something pisses me off, and you'll be singing a different tune afterwards." He replies with a smirk forming on his lips. 

The golden-red-haired woman begins smirking as well, her eyes roving over his body. "Brave as well Amys, are you sure he isn't Aiel? His hair color while a rare shade wouldn't be out of place, nor are brown eyes that uncommon of an occurrence." 

Amys grimaces at that remark. "As much as I would like to claim him as one of ours, he is a sword user." The eyes of the other two women zoom in on the dual handles of Zangetsu that stick out from over his shoulder and under his Haori, and he sees nearly identical looks of disappointment in their eyes. 

"Perhaps he can be trained to use the spear?" The golden-red-haired woman mutters under her breath. Both white-haired older women smirk at her, and Ichigo knows that he wouldn't have heard it if not for his Hollow-enhanced hearing. 

"Ichigo, this is Bair, Wise One of the Haido sept of the Shaarad Aiel." Amys says, indicating the older white-haired woman by her side, then gestures to the golden-red-haired woman and finishes her introductions. "Melaine, Wise One of the Jhirad sept of the Goshien Aiel." 

Ichigo nods at each of the women in turn. "Pleased to meet you both, Bair and Melaine. Amys told me I might have the opportunity to meet with both of you, but I didn't think it'd be so soon though. So, I'm guessing I don't have to introduce myself?" He asks as he begins walking towards the group. 

"No, we have heard much of you already, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. Amys has spoken to us of her first meeting with you and Egwene al'Vere, and we will respect your secrets and privacy as long as they don't threaten our people." Bair says as Melaine and Amys move to stand on either side of her. "If you wish for us to leave so you and your friend Egwene can speak with Amys…?" 

Ichigo gives a frustrated sigh. "…There's no need. Egwene won't be coming for a while, seems that her friend Nynaeve has forbidden her from coming here because of me. Wish I could find out what the hell is going on with them because I don't think I can wait until they are in Tear to find out." 

Bair's eyebrows had gradually risen to her hairline as he had grumbled, and when he is done she simply looks at Amys questioningly, as does Melaine. Watching the three women engage in silent eye conversation, he can only wonder what they are discussing. Soon however, the older woman turns to look at Amys and gives her a slight nod of the head, which the younger white-haired woman returns before turning to speak to him. 

"Do not worry, Ichigo. I can get a message to Egwene through her dreams as long as she does not shield her mind the way an Aes Sedai would." She smirks at him briefly. "It is difficult to keep a Dreamwalker away from Tel'aran'rhiod if they know what they are doing." 

"You can contact Egwene through her dreams? That sounds really useful..." Ichigo's expression turns pensive as he looks down at the stone floor. "Maybe putting the fear of god into Nynaeve might prove to be helpful…?" 

Melaine rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what the young man is thinking. "You do not approve of this Nynaeve, Ichigo?" 

The orange-haired man grimaces at her question. "She's a pain-in-the-ass is what she is, Melaine. Nynaeve is the former Wisdom of Emond's Field, the same place Egwene grew up, and she is too used to getting her own way. She and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot together since the first time we met, and although I have tried to keep the peace with her, I ended up having to put her in her place as an Accepted when she overstepped her bounds, twice. I've thought that she had learnt her lesson since then, but now it seems she is using my absence to try and keep me and Egwene from seeing each other in Tel'aran'rhiod, simply because her pride cannot accept being humbled by me. Damn foolish is what I think of her idea." 

Bair shakes her head slowly. "Foolish girl, she is not the first to have more pride than common sense. Perhaps if she were to spend a few months with us, we'd break her of those bad habits." 

Ichigo chuckles at the older woman's statement. "You sure you want to deal with Nynaeve when you'll have me, Egwene and Aviendha to boss around?" 

Amys looks at him in surprise. "Ichigo, have you made your decision already?"

"I did. Once I found out that Egwene is on her way to Tear, and if the Aiel do find the Car'a'carn there, I figured that she and I could travel with them back to the Three-Fold Lands to train with you, if the offer still stands?" He asks her in return. 

"It does, but what about your duties to the White Tower and the Aes Sedai?" Bair asks, her question cutting right to the point. 

"I'll send Siuan a message that I need to follow a lead that will help us in the war against the Shadow. She'll understand why I'm doing it." Ichigo replies firmly. 

The three Wise Ones glance at each other: it does not escape their attention that Ichigo has addressed the Amyrlin Seat by name. Adjusting her shawl, Amys finally nods her head in concession before speaking. "You do understand that you and Egwene will have to obey us if we are to teach you how to Dreamwalk, Ichigo?" She does not mention Aviendha; the Spear Maiden will be given no choice in the matter. 

"I do understand, Amys. After I became a Captain, my Sensei never stopped instructing me in their ways of combat. I had to do what they said even if I didn't understand what they were trying to teach me at first, or even when they explained it to me afterwards... I… I had to grow a lot after the second war I fought in, the Captain I was replacing was a great man, and I refused to bring shame to his legacy by refusing to learn. The first thing I had to quit doing was going off on my own into battle and ignoring orders if I didn't like them, something that was driven home to me when I became responsible for the lives of all those who served on my Squad and I realized that if they all ignored orders they didn't understand or agree with and did their own things, it would make it so much harder for me to take care of them and ensure their safety." He grimaces at the memory. "Of course, that is only if the Captain actually has the well-being of their men in mind... I've seen quite a few incompetent Captains or leaders whose orders should never be followed unless you plan to die a meaningless death." The nobles of Soul Society - with very few exceptions - came to mind. 

The Wise Ones chuckle at his last point, although they also nod in approval at his statement. Melaine looks at Amys once more. "Are you sure we can't claim him as one of ours, Amys?" 

"I'm sure." Amys replies with amusement in her eyes. "Besides, I don't think Egwene would appreciate us taking her future Gaidin from her, would she Ichigo?" 

Ichigo rolls his eyes at the white-haired Wise One. "Egwene and I have a lot of things to deal with before we can even contemplate that ... First among them is surviving Tarmon Gai'don." 

The expressions of the three Aiel harden at his words. "So, it is true, the end times are upon us." Melaine remarks with a detached voice. "Then the prophesies spoken to our ancestors are about to become real..." 

Ichigo nods his head once and speaks again to the three Wise Ones. "In the spirit of sharing, I think it is only fair to tell you that I have had visions from time to time, triggered by a smell, a word, or even an image. It is how I know so much about this land and its people despite not being from around here. One thing my visions have made clear to me is that the 'Last Battle' is coming and Tear will be the next signal that the Dragon has been reborn. It's why I agreed to let the Far Dareis Mai travel with me when I found out they were heading to Tear as well…" 

"Your visions tell you that the Aiel will be involved with Tarmon Gai'don, do they not?" Bair asks him perceptively. "It matters not; vision or no vision, the Aiel will stand against the Shadow. 'Till shade is gone, till water is gone, into the Shadow with teeth bared...'" 

"'...Screaming defiance with the last breath, to spit in Sightblinder's eye on the Last Day.'" Ichigo finishes automatically for her, looking startled by his own words. "This is..." 

"The Aiel Oath." This time Bair laughs. "…Very good, Ichigo. I had my doubts about your visions, but if you can recite the Aiel Oath in the old tongue, then I have no reason to doubt them." She pauses. "As for our Far Dareis Mai...I know how prickly they can be about _Ji'e'toh_ ; they didn't give you much choice after saving one of them from drowning, did they?" 

Ichigo notices Amys narrow her eyes slightly at this backhanded remark, and wonders if she is a former Maiden herself. Calling upon his vision-given memories of _Ji'e'toh_ , he speaks up in defense of the Spear Maidens. "Their honor is intact Bair; they have acknowledged their _toh_ and have more than repaid it on our journey so far." 

"Oh? I'll have to see it for myself then." The white-haired Shaarad Aiel muses as she looks at him sternly. "Have they started to teach you 'handtalk' so you can join their society?" 

Ichigo shakes his head. "No, but I plan to teach them some of mine. My people have an entire language that is as complex as the handtalk that the Far Dareis Mai use and we do use simpler handsigns that we use on missions. I think it will improve our teamwork and build trust among us." 

The Aiel Wise Ones look taken aback by his statement; Amys especially looks stunned, like she has just heard something that has never before occurred to her. Bair starts chuckling as she realizes that the young man had not only avoided the trap in her question - the Far Dareis Mai would never teach a man their handtalk, not unless he was truly considered one of them - he had also successfully turned the tables on them by offering to teach them his people's handtalk, something that she has never had the pleasure of experiencing before in her long life. 

"Very interesting, Ichigo." She finally says through her chuckles. "I look forward to our next meeting." 

The orange-haired young man nods at her. "So do I. Unfortunately, I have to leave very soon as it is nearly my turn to watch the camp." 

"Wait! Before you go, do you have any message you wish for us to pass onto Egwene for you, Ichigo?" Amys asks him quickly. 

Ichigo looks startled by her offer, but accepts it without further thought. "Right. Tell her I'll be looking for her every night when I make camp, and remind her that as a true Dreamwalker, she can enter Tel'aran'rhiod without using her ter'angreal. She has done it before, so I know she can do it if she puts her mind to it. Let her know I'll be waiting for her in our usual spot." 

Amys nods. "I will. May you always find water and shade, Ichigo." 

"And you, Amys of the Taardad Aiel. It was good meeting you, Bair, Melaine." With those words, the young man waves good bye before he vanishes. 

Bair stares at the spot that Ichigo had previously occupied, then she turns to Amys. "What have you really brought us, Amys? That young man does not need our guidance to learn Dreamwalking. Despite his youth, I can tell that Ichigo is nearly as skilled as we are in Dreamwalking, and he carries himself with the experience of a seasoned Chief despite the lack of years on his body." 

Melaine adds in her own observations. "She is right, Amys: we have learnt much about Ichigo, yet very little about his motivations or his people. I was truly surprised when he offered to teach the Far Dareis Mai his people's handtalk, however... You of all people understand what that means, though I wonder if Ichigo himself knows what he is offering." 

Amys meets their gazes firmly. "I understand your concerns, but there is one thing I do remember him explaining to me. His name." The white-haired Taardad Aiel states with conviction. "It means 'he who protects' or 'first guardian' in his native tongue, and it was given to him by his mother, who then gave her life for him. From what I have seen so far, Ichigo has never once forgotten his mother's sacrifice, and he has shown me that he fully intends to live up to his mother's faith in him." 

XXXX


	6. Tear Part One

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach or Wheel of Time.**

**Robert Jordan is one of my greatest inspirations when it comes to writing: a man gone too soon from this world.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, any OC I create are purely for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course mature scenes will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

**Secondary Disclaimer: If you are here to read a story based on or will adhere to Canon, then this story is NOT, REPEAT NOT for you.**

**XXXX**

**Beta & co-writing credit: regfurby**

**Edited by regfurby Nov 03, 2018**

**Also, always read AN for any important news or information, it does have thing not in the reviews corner.**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" ** _Quincy Zangetsu/Yhwach"_**

**XXXX**

**_Amys meets their gazes firmly. "I understand your concerns, but there is one thing I do remember him explaining to me. His name." The white-haired Taardad Aiel states with conviction. "It means 'he who protects' or 'first guardian' in his native tongue, and it was given to him by his mother, who then gave her life for him. From what I have seen so far, Ichigo has never once forgotten his mother's sacrifice, and he has shown me that he fully intends to live up to his mother's faith in him."_ **

****

**_Amys, Taardad Aiel Wise One_ **

****

**XXXX**

 

Standing beneath the shade of a tall tree, the Chieftain of the Taardad Aiel Clan watches as members of his warband examine the numerous Wetlander bodies lying around the clearing, each of them showing the first signs of decomposition and being eaten by wild animals. His scouts had come across the scene after following the hidden signs left behind by the four Far Dareis Mai he had sent ahead of the main group at his wife's insistence. When another pair of Far Dareis Mai had returned to him just before day break today, he knew that they had found something worth investigating, but the scene they had actually found leaves the older Aielman wondering just what exactly Dailin, Aviendha, Bain and Chiad had gotten themselves involved in, and who exactly they are traveling with: many of the dead bodies bear long, deep cuts that were not caused by spears and arrows, but rather by the blades of Wetlander swords.

 

His thoughts are interrupted when a Seia Doon approaches and stops before him. "We found a Wetlander still alive Rhuarc. He's just inside the tree line."

 

The Clan Chief raises an eyebrow curiously. "Did he say anything?"

 

The Seia Doon warrior shakes his head. "Nothing that makes sense. He keeps speaking of Shadowspawn that travel with Aiel who fight for him."

 

Rhuarc looks at the dead bodies once more before motioning to the Aielman. "Take me to him, I will speak to him myself."

 

The Black Eye leads Rhuarc towards a small cluster of trees that are just beyond the edge of the clearing, hiding its contents from their view. Along the way, the Taardad Aiel Chief notices the marks of a heavy body being dragged across the ground, small furrows raked along the sides indicating the body was clawing its way towards the same cluster of trees. Coming around the largest of the tree trunks, Rhuarc grimaces at the sight of the soiled body propped up against the side of a ditch, the filthy Wetlander looking at the pair of Aethan Dor watching him with eyes that are wild and frantic. The Red Shields step aside for him, and Rhuarc squats down in front of the Wetlander, offering him a water skin he had taken from one of the corpses.

 

The Wetlander's eyes nearly bulge out when he recognizes what is in Rhuarc's hands; shakily accepting the water skin, he begins drinking greedily from it, the tepid water spilling from his lips and staining his muddied clothes further. Waiting until the Wetlander has sated his thirst, Rhuarc finally speaks.

 

"What happened here?"

 

The Wetlander's wild eyes immediately twitch towards his. "Demon! He had demon eyes and moved as if nothing could harm him! Yellow eyes, black as if he were from the Pit of Doom! Killed 'em! Killed 'em all with those damn Aiel with him! That damn Shienaran lead us all to our doom!"

 

"Who killed them?" The Aiel Clan Chief asks with a frown.

 

The Wetlander's eyes nearly bulge out in terror. "Blademaster! Claimed to be a Blademaster! Two swords! One black as night! One, white as bone! Nothing stopped 'em, he killed 'em all! Cut through them with his swords! Skin! Bone! Weapons! Armor! Everything!"

 

Babbling incoherently to himself, the filthy Wetlander begins to shiver and convulse before his eyes finally roll up into the back of his head and he passes out.

 

Staring in disgust at the fainted male, Rhuarc rises to his feet and makes a gesture to the Seia Doon. As he steps away from the Wetlander, the two Red Shields fall into step behind him, both of them ignoring the faint gurgle that comes from the Wetlander as his throat is slit. Rhuarc approaches several Far Dareis Mai who are waiting by the trees, led by one who has traces of white in her hair.

 

"What did you find?"

 

The unveiled older Maiden motions for him to follow, and when they reach the previous bodies, she stops and points to the middle of the clearing. "One Wetlander stood there and faced all these men. When the battle started, he started sprinting forward, you can see the boot marks deeper here, and he killed this one first before continuing forward. Those behind him were killed by arrows, from their positions we believe three to four bows were responsible. Nearer those trees on the other side the Wetlanders were killed by spears, but close to half of these Wetlanders were killed by...a sword." The sour look on her face tells him just what she thinks of it. "It seems that the Wetlander swordsman did not fight our Spear Brothers or Sisters, the marks of battle indicate that only these Wetlanders were targeted. The tracks leading away seem to indicate that the Wetlander male left with those Aiel, and the only other tracks besides those of beasts are of the body that dragged itself over to those trees." She waves a hand in the direction of the trees Rhuarc had come from, before she turns to look at the Clan Chief. "Why would our Spear Brothers or Sisters fight alongside a Wetlander? Why would they bother to save him from these men?"

 

Rhuarc asks himself that question as well, staring at the dead bodies once again and seeing how their last dance was as described. He notices that the weapons are still left with the fallen, and his previous check told him that their coin was also left untouched. Making a note to strip all the bodies of their valuables, he looks back to the Spear Maiden and asks her the next question that comes to mind.

 

"Which way did they go?"

 

The Spear Maiden glances around the clearing to get her bearings before pointing in a certain direction. "Their tracks are heading that way, towards a small hill just a light jog in that direction. Perhaps we can find out if they were the one who caused that smoke we saw earlier today."

 

Rhuarc nods grimly, remembering the thick but fading smoke they had seen from the distance. "Then we are leaving. Pick up their trail and send out your fastest scouts, Dorhindha. I want their group found and…wait." He stops when he remembers Amys' instructions regarding what to do if he finds an orange-haired man with Aviendha's group. "If it is Aviendha's group and there is an orange-headed man with them, do not harm him unless he attacks any of us."

 

"Aviendha's group?" The Spear Maiden questions him curiously. "And why orange? That is an unusual color Rhuarc."

 

The Taardad Clan Chief shrugs. "It is what my wife has told me. I do not know the Wetlander's significance, but she does not want him harmed."

 

Dorhindha chuckles, her fingers already flashing a message towards the other Maidens. "I will not harm him if he keeps his sword pointed down." The woman turns and flickers another message towards her suspiciously stone-faced Spear Maidens, the younger women nodding once before trotting briskly away. "They will send back a runner the moment they find anyone Rhuarc."

 

"Then let us inspect that hill and see if we can't find any more answers, Dorhindha. Tell the others to leave these bodies but take anything of value; the dead have no need of their coin."

 

XXXX

 

Egwene stares at the passing shoreline of the river, her mind adrift as she reminisces on how Amys had been able to speak to her through her dreams. It still amazes her at what a well-trained Dreamwalker can achieve, although a sudden blush forms on her face as she remembers the Aiel woman's departing words to her.

 

'Do not allow him to escape you, Egwene of Emond's Field. Because if you do, I will have him married to a good Aiel woman before he knows what is happening.'

 

Egwene chuckles quietly to herself. "If you only knew Amys…"

 

"…Knew what Egwene?"

 

The Emond's Fielder nearly squeaks in surprise as she whirls around to confront her questioner, seeing that it is Elayne who has managed to walk up on her without being noticed.

 

"Elayne!"

 

Grinning at Egwene, the Daughter-Heir of Andor places her hands on the ship's railing to steady herself. "I'm sorry Egwene; I didn't mean to startle you. I…I just had to get away from the grouchy bear that currently occupies our room."

 

Egwene sighs knowingly. "Nynaeve's still suffering from wave sickness?"

 

Elayne sighs as well. "Her herbs aren't working as well as she says they should be, perhaps they are too old or not as potent as she led herself to believe. But enough about Nynaeve, what did I hear you muttering to yourself about? Someone named…Amys..?"

 

She sees an odd expression forming on her best friend's face, before the former Emond Fielder tries to dismiss her line of questioning. "It's…nothing Elayne. I'm just daydreaming about my life before Winternight, that's all."

 

The Andoran Princess hums noncommittally, fairly certain that Egwene is avoiding her question, but not wanting to press her friend for answers. For several comfortable minutes, the two young women watch the shoreline passing before their eyes, then the golden-haired Princess asks a question that has occupied her thoughts as of late. "Egwene, may I ask you a personal question? About you and Rand?"

 

Surprised by the question, Egwene blinks as she tries to remember the last time she had truly thought about Rand al'Thor. Leaning against the ship's rail, the young woman realizes that ever since she first saw Ichigo in Tel'aran'rhiod, she hasn't really thought about her childhood friend, the man she once thought she would...exchange vows of marriage with, while kneeling before the Women's Circle back in Emond's Field. It seems like such a distant memory right now. With everything that has happened since Winternight and fleeing Emond's Field, she has come to understand that the relationship between Rand and herself has changed into something more akin to familial friendship, their 'love' being at most that of siblings and never going to blossom into anything more than what it is now. Knowing what Min has seen between herself, Ichigo, Alanna and possibly one of the Aiel traveling with him, she also finds herself at peace with those childhood dreams of love.

 

"Elayne, I will be honest with you. I once thought what I had with Rand was love, but it doesn't exist anymore…and maybe it never did." Egwene finally whispers.

 

Startled, Elayne turns her head slightly towards her friend. "Egwene…what are you saying?"

 

Slumping slightly against the railing she is leaning on, the dark-haired young woman answers her wistfully. "Before I knew of the world outside of Emond's Field, I fully believed I would marry Rand al'Thor, have children with him, and maybe one day run my parents' inn with the al'Thor farm, while Rand would become the Mayor of our village like my father is right now. That is the dream Egwene the village girl believed in; now, now that I have seen so much after leaving my home, I can finally admit to myself that maybe, just maybe a small part of me has always wanted what I read about in the few books my father kept on his shelves. Adventure, travel, romance, and so much more…"

 

"…Would romance include a certain orange-haired Captain perhaps…?" Elayne teases, grinning at the blush that grows on Egwene's face.

 

Scowling playfully, Egwene is about to retort when the boat suddenly crashes into something, sending both herself and Elayne sprawling on the hard-wooden deck. Scrambling back to their feet in a hurry, both Accepted peer over the edge and find themselves stuck in the middle of the river, several sailors rushing to the railings beside them and looking over the side just as intently. One of the sailors turns and shouts towards the back of the boat.

 

"We b' on aground on a sandbar, Cap'n! Tis hidden by the surface, but we b' stuck unless we fight our way off it!"

 

The burly Captain shoves his way forward and peers over the edge himself, rubbing his chin in thought before nodding his head in agreement. "Break out the oars! We'll try and push ourselves off!" He roars out to the crew.

 

Hearing the answering 'ayes' from the sailors and seeing them swarm about in a frenzy of activity, Elayne and Egwene quickly retreat back into the safety of their room. The golden-haired Andoran Princess frowns as she follows her friend down the small ladder way that leads to the private rooms held in the bow of the ship, where Nynaeve is still convalescing. As the two young women approach their shared room, Elayne lightly touches Egwene's shoulder, causing the other young woman to stop and turn to her in question.

 

"She'll insist we get off this ship, you know." The Andoran Princess whispers to her friend.

 

Egwene frowns in agreement. "You're right; I really don't like the idea of walking to Tear though, especially with the rumors we have heard while waiting to board this ship."

 

Elayne shivers lightly, remembering what those rumors had claimed. "What are we going to do, Egwene?" She asks her friend quietly as they huddle before the closed door to their shared cabin.

 

Racking her brain for a solution, Egwene realizes she has a way to find out what awaits them, and she is going to force this issue once and for all. "I have a way of finding out what lies ahead of us, Elayne, and I am not stepping off this boat unless I know what is out there." She tells Elayne confidently.

 

Nodding as Elayne gives a gasp of understanding, Egwene pushes open the door to their shared cabin, but both she and Elayne are surprised to see Nynaeve already up and getting dressed. Just as they had thought, the former Wisdom is wearing a stubbornly determined expression on her face, though her sickly-pale pallor tells them she is far from being fully recovered. After Elayne enters the room and shuts the door behind her, Egwene faces her fellow Emond Fielder with a stern look, her determination to set her own path without interference from the older woman firmly entrenched in her mind as she stares down the woman across the small space that divides them. Before confused-looking Nynaeve can even ask what she is doing, Egwene speaks up with a tone that brooks no arguments.

 

"We've run aground on a sandbar and the Captain and crew are going to try and dislodge us from it. I know what you are going to say Nynaeve, but I will not step foot on the shore unless I know what is out there first. There is only one way for me to find out, so I am going to use the Dreamwalking Ter'angreal and find out just what we will face if we leave the ship at this point."

 

Nynaeve's confusion swiftly turns to anger as she draws her own conclusions from Egwene's words. "I don't want any help from that man! Why can't you understand that Egwene!? He's dangerous…"

 

"…Dangerous like Rand?" Egwene bluntly counters, her eyes daring Nynaeve to say yes.

 

Several tense moments pass as the two young women lock gazes, before Nynaeve finally gives a toss of her head while snorting angrily. "Fine. Use that bloody thing and speak to Ichigo if you must, though if he is sleeping in the middle of the day I doubt he'll be of any help."

 

Egwene feels her own anger wanting to boil over at Nynaeve's continued belligerence towards Ichigo, but she can't exactly tell them the truth about Ichigo's origins either, not without bringing them into his inner-world: it is something she really, really does not want to do, not the least because Nynaeve has absolutely no right to enter that place at all. Fisting her hands in her skirt and taking several deep calming breaths, she speaks to Nynaeve with a tightly controlled voice.

 

"Let me worry about that, Nynaeve. Elayne, please help me out of my clothes, it might take a while for me to fall asleep and I don't wish to rumple them unnecessarily."

 

"Of course, Egwene." The golden-haired Princess kindly remarks as she moves over to help Egwene out of her dress. Nynaeve sulks in a corner, but does not do anything to stop them.

 

Once Egwene is down to her shift, she turns to look at her best friend. "Give me two hours after you are sure I'm asleep, Elayne. No more, no less." Pulling Elayne closer, she leans forward and whispers into her ear. "Keep an eye on Nynaeve and don't let her wake me too early, alright?"

 

Elayne gives her a brief smile and a nod, and Egwene lies back down and closes her eyes, slowly beginning to control her breathing just like Amys taught her. A faint soothing sound seems to echo in the room, and Egwene is mildly surprised when she realizes Nynaeve is humming softly from the foot of their shared bed, her gaze still averted from Egwene but clearly helping her to fall asleep. Feeling the last of her anger subside, Egwene reaches out for Nynaeve's hand and grasps it lightly, giving the former Wisdom a faint smile even as she feels the rapidly approaching pull of sleep and the faint warmth of the Ter'angreal as it guides her back into Tel'aran'rhiod.

 

Blinking as the fog in her mind suddenly clears and she finds herself in the Two Rivers once more, Egwene closes her eyes and thinks of Ichigo, enduring the familiar sensation of being pulled into his inner-world. Opening her eyes again, she is relieved to find herself standing in Ichigo's Soulscape, more precisely inside his office, with both Zangetsu and Yhwach present and waiting for her to speak.

 

" **What's wrong?** " Zangetsu breaks the silence first, uncharacteristic worry in his voice.

 

"Nothing…well, nothing that can't be fixed without some hard work, Zangetsu." Egwene quickly reassures him. "That's why I am here actually, I need information on what to do next. The ship I'm on ran aground on a sandbar today, and we might be stuck for a few days as the Captain and sailors try to push the ship away. Nynaeve wants to leave it and travel on foot, she's been suffering from wave sickness the entire trip, but I'm not sure whether it's safe to do so. Maybe we just need to walk to the next town if it isn't too far away."

 

Egwene watches as the two spirits hold a silently brief conversation before Zangetsu disappears. Yhwach guides her to the low sitting table she has made frequent use of, disappearing for a moment and reappearing again with a tray of tea and a teapot in his hands. Taking the cup of tea she is offered, Egwene and the Quincy spirit sip on tea in silence until the Hollow spirit reappears once more, his face showing amusement as he takes a seat on one of the empty cushions, a cup of tea already placed on the table before him.

 

" **King wants to know why you guys don't just use Saidar and move the the boat off the sandbar, or shift the sand away from underneath it.** " He tells them bluntly.

 

Egwene is surprised by the suggestion, but quickly realizes the idea is sound; unfortunately, they had decided not to use the One Power unless absolutely necessary to avoid drawing attention to themselves, which she regretfully informs the white Zanpakutō spirit about.

 

" **Hmm. Give me a few minutes, I'll be right back.** " Zangetsu replies before disappearing a second time.

 

Taking another sip of her tea, Egwene can't help but look at the older looking Zanpakutō spirit sitting across from her. Her gaze must have been obvious, since Yhwach asks if there is something she wants to ask him.

 

Slightly flustered at being caught, Egwene sees from the faint smirk on the Quincy spirit's face that she isn't in any trouble, and her own curiosity about Ichigo and the Aiel finally prompts her to ask him about how they are doing.

 

"Is Ichigo getting along with his new friend…friends?" She asks him with some embarrassment.

 

Yhwach's smirk widens, likely guessing what she is really asking. " ** _He and…they are working well together, Egwene-san. Ichigo has taken to sparring with them as individuals and as pairs. They seem to trust him unconditionally, they have let him stand watch when they sleep and care for them as they care for him; they also have learnt of his world, although he has withheld the true nature of his world from them for now. I think it is best that only those whom we trust completely will learn the full truth of what we are, to prevent our enemies from learning our secrets beforehand. Don't you agree?_** "

 

Egwene is still stuck on the fact that Ichigo had told the Aiel Maidens anything of his world, even if Min's viewing had told them that Aviendha would one day fall in love with Ichigo, and he with her. Sighing at how her life is changing with each passing day, Egwene can't help but wonder what the Spear Maiden is like.

 

"Can you tell me anything about Aviendha?" She finds herself asking.

 

Yhwach gives her a faint smile. " ** _Aviendha is a handful, that's the first thing you will learn about her. She is the one who pressed Ichigo about his past, and the one who first swore a water oath just so she could learn more about him. Aviendha is stubborn like Ichigo, blunt and fierce like Nynaeve, but underneath all that she has the same strength you do._** "

 

"Strength like me? I don't understand?" Egwene asks in confusion.

 

" ** _She has the ability to Channel Saidar, Egwene-san. Remember it is why Amys calls her a 'runaway', because Aviendha didn't want to give up the spear for what she believes is a lesser life among the Aiel. One way or another, she will learn that is not the case, and once she learns what she is truly capable of, she will become a force to be reckoned with, much as you will be one day soon._** " The Quincy Zanpakutō informs her before looking upwards with another faint smile on his lips. " ** _It seems Zangetsu is returning in good spirits._** "

 

The Hollow Zanpakutō returns while laughing as he plops back onto his seat, his good mood evident. Holding his hand up to forestall any questions, the Hollowfied spirit takes a long sip of tea to wet his parched throat before finally calming down enough to turn towards her.

 

" **King ran into a tree while talking to me. Funny as shi…well it was pretty funny. It's even funnier because Aviendha already thinks he is clumsy, and hearing them come up with reasons for his 'accident'…** "

 

Zangetsu has to pause to keep from laughing again, his attempts to speak causing him to break out into renewed snickers; once he finally regains control over himself, he continues speaking once more. " **Anyways, King said if that hardass insists on leaving the ship, stick to the riverbank and avoid any large groups of men if you can. There are brigands preying upon the people fleeing the civil war in Cairhien, and he recently had to kill a group that tried to ambush him near a river.** "

 

He pauses and regards Egwene with a serious look, no trace of his earlier amusement in his expression. " **If you have to…defend yourself Queenie. Don't hesitate in using your power. You are not bound by the Oaths yet, so don't restrict yourself with your life on the line…stupid ass rules though if you ask me.** "

 

"Why do you think the Oaths are stupid, Zangetsu?" Egwene asks him, confused by the Hollow Zanpakutō's statement. "They are the main reason people trust us…"

 

" **Really? From our point of view, it has actually deepened the distrust of your kind by the common folk. Most people don't like Aes Sedai because they honestly feel that the White Tower is too focused on manipulating the nations of this world to do its bidding, and most Aes Sedai seem to think that the Three Oaths make them paragons of enlightenment and therefore justify all of their actions. Before you get all indignant, remember that we have had visions of what this world suffered under the Aes Sedai stuffed into our memories during our trip here. We can understand why people distrust the Aes Sedai, just like Soul Society didn't trust Ichigo for a long time either. Ichigo's combat badge was designed not only to track his movements, but also to cut off his powers if he ever proved a threat to them. Too bad they didn't really have a clue as to what he truly was; even if they used the badge on King, it wouldn't have worked since his powers are his own, not to mention Yhwach - our Yhwach - got rid of that function once he figured out its true purpose.** "

 

"Really? How did you do that?" Egwene questions the Quincy spirit, who smiles as he answers his young Queen.

 

" ** _Easily, Egwene-san; as the Quincy manifestation of Ichigo's power, I simply absorbed the Kidō built into that insidious device. I didn't tell Ichigo about it until after he told Captain Ukitake that he had figured it out on his own. After I informed him, Ichigo took it upon himself to learn how to learn to absorb Reishi as well, so he can avoid similar traps as the temporary Captain for Squad Thirteen._** "

 

Egwene notices both spirits looking somewhat distant, causing her to ask them if there is something bothering them.

 

Zangetsu shakes his head in reply. " **King probably didn't mention it because there is nothing he can do to change things for Rukia now. The truth of the matter is that Ichigo only agreed to become the Squad Thirteen Captain because he was planning to hold the position for Rukia until she and Sode No Shirayuki were ready. King felt deep down that both Captain Ukitake and his cousin, Kaien Shiba, would want her to take over after Ukitake-san's death. He actually insisted on it when he was haggling with Kyōraku-san and Byakuya about becoming the Captain for Squad Thirteen when they approached him with the offer while he was recuperating in Squad Four after defeating the Quincy Emperor with Uryū. King always felt that it was Rukia's squad, not his, and he was simply teaching her to become it's true Captain.** "

 

Egwene is confused by Ichigo's actions. "I don't understand, why would he do that? Didn't he want to be a Captain to help protect the World of the Living?" Surprisingly, Yhwach is the one who answers her question.

 

" ** _Ichigo was also offered another Captain's position, the first of its kind in Soul Society's history. Once he turned Squad Thirteen over to Rukia Kuchiki-sama, he was to join Squad One as the representative for both the Reiō and Squad Zero. They wanted someone from the Royal Realm to stay with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads so that Seireitei would have one of the strongest Shinigami standing with them if another threat of the same caliber that they had seen in both Aizen and the Quincy Emperor were to ever reveal themselves in the future. Ichigo would be the first to respond to any new threat, buying time for the other Shinigami to mobilize and performing his own threat analysis on the danger levels of the invaders. As you can tell, Ichigo once again put himself before others when he agreed to these terms, and it is one of the reasons why Zangetsu and I are forcing him to put his own happiness first when it comes to his relationships in this world. You and Alanna-san have made our intervention necessary once we realized that Ichigo was beginning to have feelings for both of you, and it is going to be a very uncomfortable conversation once you and he reveal Min's viewing to Alanna-san and Aviendha-san._** "

 

Egwene moans as she plants her face into her palms. "Don't remind me…"

 

A sudden sense of danger cuts her off as both Zangetsu and Yhwach jump to their feet abruptly, the Hollow Zanpakutō yelling at her. " **Get back to your body Queenie! Ichigo and the Aiel are being ambushed by Trollocs and…fuck, two Halfmen!** "

 

Before Egwene can respond, she suddenly finds herself sitting upright with a gasp, the startled faces of Elayne and Nynaeve turning to face her. The frantic words escaping from her lips do so without her mind processing them.

 

"Ichigo. He's battling Shadowspawn!"

 

XXXX

 

Ichigo grunts as he deflects the sweeping strike of a cruel black sword with his smaller white blade, lashing out with his own longer black blade as it literally disarms the second Halfman by shearing through the creature's hand at its wrist. Darting past the shrieking creature and using its body as both shield and concealment, he rams the wounded Myrddraal into its healthy counterpart before delivering a killing blow to both, stabbing them through their chests with his black blade while his white blade darts out to remove their heads from their shoulders. Using the knowledge gained from his brief vision just as the ambush was sprung on them, he takes the further steps of cutting off the legs and arms of the headless Fades who are still thrashing on the ground, before turning to join the Maidens who are battling the army of Trollocs that had accompanied the two Fades for this ambush.

 

Aviendha and Dailin are fighting them in melee combat, having been forced to abandon their bows early as the tide of Shadowspawn surged against their formation relentlessly. Bain and Chiad had abandoned their bows as well, their spears weaving a dance of death as the four Spear Maidens guard each other's sides while fighting a defensive retreat, every Trolloc slain being replaced by another two that take its place. The two Myrddraal had attempted to flank them from behind, a sneak attack that could have cost them their lives if Ichigo hadn't intercepted and slain both Halfmen, though the battle was far from over despite their deaths.

 

His blood still boiling from the continued threat to Aiel Maidens, Ichigo growls as he joins the fray, his voice taking on the dual-layered echo of his Hollow side and his eyes bleeding into black and gold. The first Trolloc he encounters is bisected horizontally, his black blade cleaving through its chainmail hauberk with barely any resistance. Not waiting for the two halves of the Trolloc to tumble to the ground, Ichigo blocks an axe and a hooked spear with his white blade, spinning his wrist quickly to shear through their hafts before his black blade cuts through their wielders just a second later. Pushing himself further into the tide of Trollocs, his sudden attack disrupts the momentum of their assault, giving the Far Dareis Mai the time they need to switch from defense to offense, their spears now stabbing viciously at exposed arms and legs and sending the crippled Darkspawn to the ground where they are trampled on or tripped over by their confused brethren, whose pitiful cognitive skills prevent them from effectively dealing with so many threats at the same time.

 

Ichigo however continues to cut his way into the very heart of the Trolloc horde, the air around him reeking with the stench of blood and corruption from the twisted human offspring created by the Forsaken during the War of Power. His instinctual side is on full display as he snarls and roars, his blades blurring about him in deadly streaks of black and white while cutting, decapitating, dismembering and eviscerating the beastly bodies that throw themselves futilely against him in an attempt to stop their most deadly opponent.

 

Behind him, the Aiel Maidens quickly experience a lull in combat as more and more of the Trollocs turn to face the rampaging Ichigo, and they take full advantage of that fact by opening the distance between themselves and the Shadowspawn to make use of their bows once again. Even as they fire arrows repeatedly into the backs and heads of the Trollocs, they still take the time to appreciate the sight of Ichigo dancing amongst the Trolloc horde with reckless abandon, his movements as swift and untouchable as the fierce wind that blows through the Aiel Wastes.

 

Aviendha especially stares in wonder as Ichigo blocks three different weapons with his swords and his foot while disarming a fourth attacker with a bone breaking spinning kick to the wrist that sends a rusty mace flying. His same spinning attack sends the three beasts he had been holding back stumbling past him to the ground, their weapons passing him harmlessly as his swords flicker out and remove their heads in the blink of an eye, black blood spraying through the air while missing him entirely. Landing lightly behind the bodies, Ichigo crosses both his swords to block an overhead cleave from a large wolf headed Trolloc wielding a double-bladed war axe, Aviendha shooting it in the eye just as Ichigo kicks it in the crotch, the high-pitched squealing of the Trolloc clearly audible even over the endless din of battle. She gives Ichigo a grin as he glances back briefly at her, his swords casually disemboweling his nearest attackers before he lunges head-first into the next cluster of Shadowspawn with his swords a blur around him.

 

Beside her, Dailin curses and throws down her empty quiver, Bain and Chiad firing their last few arrows before doing the same. Aviendha reaches behind her and grasps nothing but air; discarding her empty quiver, she and her Spear Sisters prepare to rejoin Ichigo in the deadly melee with their spears and shields in hand. Before they can fall on the Trollocs from behind, dozens upon dozens of arrows suddenly fly out from the surrounding trees and rain down on the Trollocs with devastating precision, over a dozen of the Shadow-twisted falling dead immediately while countless more scream in agony. Faced with Ichigo still tearing through their midst and four Spear Maidens attacking their flanks, the Trolloc horde finally crumbles and attempts to flee, only to run headlong into groups of Aiel warriors spreading out from the woods to cut off their escape. Not a single Trolloc manages to run, and by the time the last of the Shadow-twisted falls dead, Aviendha counts almost four dozen Aiel that have emerged through the woods, more still showing up to join them.

 

Panting heavily with exertion, Ichigo pulls back his battle instincts and regains full awareness of his surroundings. Realizing that there are no more Trollocs left alive, he flicks the blood off of his blades and sheathes them, making no effort to move away from the piles of Trolloc bodies lying dead at his feet. Aviendha, Dailin, Bain and Chiad move over to join him, their eyes scanning his body for obvious wounds as he does the same for each of them; it is with a great sense of relief that he realizes they have all made it through the battle without anything more than minor injuries and exhaustion.

 

Their attention is then drawn to a large Aielman who enters the clearing at a casual pace, his pale blue eyes surveying the dead Shadowspawn before he lowers his veil and gives them an expectant look. Two of the Aiel Maidens immediately recognize the man with his face unveiled, though only one steps forward to greet him.

 

"I see you, Bael." Chiad remarks as she lowers her veil to greet her Clan Chief. Aviendha and Dailin also lower their veils, but Bain seems to pause before doing the same. Ichigo watches Chiad as she approaches the older Aielman. "I didn't expect to see you here."

 

The red-haired Clan Chief smirks at her. "I was on my way to Andor to seek the Car'a'carn, but Melaine told me to head to the city located to the south, along what the Wetlanders call a coastline." His eyes then lock on the orange-haired male standing with them. "You dance well, Wetlander. Who might you be?"

 

Ichigo steps forward, keenly aware of the many pairs of Aiel eyes observing his actions. "I am Ichigo of the Kurosaki and Shiba Clans of Seireitei, Captain of the White Tower Guards." He says without any trace of hesitation or fear in his voice. "I see you, Bael, Clan Chief of the Goshien Aiel. May you find shade this day."

 

Countless eyes widen at Ichigo's greeting, even from his companions as they wonder where he had learnt the Aiel greetings. No one speaks at first as the Aiel stare at him, many of them giving the orange-haired man appraising looks as they surround the clearing, several of them curiously poking at the still-thrashing but headless and limbless bodies of the Fades with their spears. Aviendha steps up to stand beside Ichigo, a clear indicator of her support for him; the Goshien Clan Chief merely quirks an eyebrow at her before looking at Chiad and tilting his head to one side, indicating for her to follow him.

 

"Did one of your 'visions' help you?" Aviendha asks Ichigo quietly as they watch Chiad accompany her Clan Chief to the other side of the clearing. Glancing at his blood-spattered visage, she pulls out her waterskin and hands it to him with a brief gesture towards his face.

 

Knowing the Aiel frugality with water, Ichigo raises an eyebrow but takes the offered waterskin anyway, pouring a small amount of water on his hands and wiping away the accumulated blood and dirt on his face. "Yeah. Did I do it right?"

 

"You did." Aviendha glances at his face again and is relieved to see it clean and unmarred. When Ichigo attempts to return her water skin, she pushes it back to him. "Drink. You battled over fourscore Shadowwrought today, and slew at least half of them on your own; it would be a poor end to your dance if you were to collapse from thirst now."

 

Giving Aviendha a wry smile, Ichigo obeys her order and drinks from her waterskin. "I wasn't counting, Aviendha. I was too lost in the dance; the more I killed, the less would be trying to kill each of you."

 

"Good, it is wise to keep your head focused on the dance lest you find it parted from your shoulders. I am also... thankful that you are not wounded." She admits as she takes back her waterskin from him, drinking from it as well. "Your dance was more impressive today than it was against those bandits, Ichigo, but to jump into a horde of Shadow-twisted after slaying two Nightrunners on your own is a sure sign of being touched by the sun." She glares at him mildly for a moment, before her expression grows genuinely impressed. "I have only heard stories of Aiel who have bested more than one Eyeless in single combat over the years, but today you slew two of them in a single dance by yourself... It is a feat no Aiel can claim, I believe."

 

Ichigo rubs his head somewhat sheepishly. "Thanks, Aviendha. Mind telling me what is going to happen now?" He pointedly glances towards Bael, who is still quietly talking to Chiad at the edge of the clearing.

 

Aviendha glances at the two Goshien Aiel, frowning before she replies. "I honestly don't know Ichigo. I don't know Bael well enough to know what he will do. If he listens to Chiad, perhaps nothing; if not…"

 

"If not, Ichigo Shiba, we will stand beside you." Dailin tells them quietly, the older Spear Maiden reminding them of her presence. "Your honor is ours."

 

Ichigo smiles warmly at that compliment, before turning to the last member of their group. "Bain?"

 

"Bael may be Clan Chief, but he is Goshien." It is all the Shaarad Spear Maiden says, but the intent in her eyes is clear.

 

Needing no further confirmation of her support, Ichigo nods before turning to look at Bael and Chiad once again. 'I really don't want to tell Melaine I had to kill her Clan Chief to defend my life.' He adds to himself as an afterthought.

 

" **That would suck King, but we have bigger issues right now; namely, Egwene was with us when you got ambushed. Sorry, but we had to boot her from your inner-world.** " Zangetsu suddenly pipes up.

 

'Shit. Make sure you and Yhwach look for her the moment she returns. I need you guys to tell her I'm alright. If she doesn't return today, I'll have Amys speak to her again in her dreams.'

 

" ** _We will Ichigo. If there is anything good to come out of this, maybe it will keep Egwene-sama and her friends from leaving the ship until they are free of the sandbar._** " Yhwach suggests.

 

'That would be ideal, but I get this awful feeling that Nynaeve isn't going to listen to reason.'

 

Further discussion is stopped when Chiad and Bael approach their group again, Chiad looking rather pleased while Bael merely looks contemplative. When they stop, the Goshien Clan Chief extends one of his hands towards Ichigo. "I have seen this done among the Wetlanders who call themselves Shienearans when I first crossed through the Niamh Passes over thirty summers ago, Ichigo Shiba."

 

Extending his hand and gripping the other man's wrist, Ichigo answers in kind. "I am pleased to meet you Bael."

 

The Goshien Clan Chief shakes his hand firmly before letting go. "Chiad has informed me that you and they are travelling together to Tear, is this true?" He asks their group as a whole.

 

Ichigo nods his head. "We've been travelling together for about four days now, and we've made good distance…" He stops when he hears several of Aiel belonging to Bael's band beginning to laugh.

 

Aviendha glares the laughing Aiel, her next words shocking them into silence. "Ichigo matched our fastest pace for a turn of the sun, and we had to stop running before he did when the moon came up."

 

As the Aiel stare at her in disbelief, one of the Far Dareis Mai flickers a question to Aviendha, who smiles as she flickers an answer back. Whatever she said causes all the Spear Maidens to stare at him, the one who asked her the question staring at him incredulously. Wondering just why they are staring at him, he discreetly asks Aviendha what she said.

 

"I only told her that my words were truth, and that you have been teaching us how to fight every morning." The emerald-eyed Maiden tells him proudly. "They believe a Wetlander cannot teach us anything; if they travel with us, you will prove them wrong."

 

" **Hahaha King, oh this is hilarious. Now, you'll have to prove yourself all over again!** "

 

'Shut it, you bastard. This is absolutely the last thing I needed. In case you've forgotten, we have to get to Tear before Egwene and the others get there, and joining a larger group of Aiel could hold us back you dimwit.'

 

" **Ah, shit, sorry King.** "

 

Ichigo resists the urge to face-palm as he realizes Chiad and Dailin are discussing that exact same matter with Bael, though Bain and Aviendha do not join them. When Chiad and Dailin finally turn to him, Dailin speaks for both of them. "We have discussed our travel options among ourselves Ichigo; Bael will let us travel with his band, but we want to hear your opinion as well."

 

Closing his eyes briefly, Ichigo knows that refusing the offer might bring up unwanted questions, but it will also allow him to travel much faster. On the other hand, Aviendha at least, if not all four Maidens might choose to follow him, and if getting ambushed by two Myrddraal and an entire fist of Trollocs in the middle of nowhere is any indicator of what awaits them...

 

He looks at Bael and answers finally. "Safety in numbers would prove useful Bael."

 

The Clan Chief grins at him. "Then it is agreed, Ichigo. I look forward to seeing if you live up to the words spoken by your Far Dareis Mai."

 

" ** _Round two has commenced Ichigo._** "

 

'I deserved that, didn't I?'

 

" **Yes.** / **_Yes._** "

 

'Dammit!'

 

XXXX

 

Egwene glares daggers into the back of Nynaeve as she and Elayne trudge along several paces behind the older woman, their destination the next town along the river several leagues downstream. After she had woken up and blurted out that Ichigo was under attack by Shadowspawn, Nynaeve had immediately asked her where and how many. Egwene told them there were Trollocs and two Halfmen, but she wasn't able to tell them where or give the numbers of Trollocs; further questioning by Nynaeve forced her to admit that she did not actually see the attack, or even talk to Ichigo in person.

 

At that point, Nynaeve had scoffed in disgust before telling them to get themselves dressed and ready to travel, Egwene's pleas for them to remain on board the ship falling on deaf ears as the former Wisdom had made up her mind to travel to the next town on foot, regardless of whether or not they followed her. Egwene's desperate suggestion of using the One Power to free their ship from the sandbar was gently rebuffed by Elayne's reminder that they were trying to keep a low profile, followed by Nynaeve's scathing observation that if any Shadowspawn were truly lurking nearby, using the One Power would draw them in like bees to spilled honey.

 

Even if it frustrates her, Egwene knows she cannot convince Nynaeve without revealing to her the truth of Ichigo's origins and the existence of his Zanpakutō spirits, but it is not her secret to tell. In the end, both she and Elayne opted to follow the former Wisdom to the next village on foot, not wanting to split up their group and abandon their stubborn friend to uncertain danger.

 

Their trek thus far has been uneventful, though Egwene finds herself frequently glancing towards the nearby tree line with distrust. She notices Nynaeve also doing the same thing, the former Wisdom clearly not as disbelieving about the potential dangers of travelling on foot as she makes herself out to be, and Egwene silently curses Nynaeve's stubbornness that has them walking to the next town despite knowing of the possible dangers. The only one who does not seem to be on guard is Elayne, the Daughter-Heir of Andor grumbling under her breath as she stumbles along the uneven dirt path.

 

"Egwene, can't we stop…" Elayne complains yet again.

 

Her frustration finally boiling over, Egwene whirls on Elayne to reprimand her friend, only to see the Andoran Princess silently toppling forward. Egwene doesn't see what hit her either, only feeling a sudden numbness as her world fades to black.

 

XXXX

 

Rhuarc frowns as he listens to his scout report the abduction of three young women less than half a league away from his band. He is of mind to just leave them alone, but his scout describes the captured women, and the long dark-haired braids she had seen on one of the women reminds him of the Wetlander girl Amys had asked him to keep an eye out for. Not wanting to risk the displeasure of his wife if it turns out the girl she mentioned was among the captured, he makes the decision to hunt down their captors.

 

"We are going after them. Do you know where they are headed?"

 

The Far Dareis Mai nods. "My sisters are still tracking them as we speak."

 

The Aiel Clan Chief smiles grimly. "Good. Get your Spear Sisters ready Sefela; you will be our eyes and ears as we surround their encampment."

 

"Yes Rhuarc." The young Maiden dons her veil as she and her partner fade back swiftly into the surrounding woods.

 

Getting to his feet, Rhuarc steps up on a rock and bangs his spear loudly on his shield. The hundred plus Aiel in his warband turn to give him their undivided attention, and Rhuarc speaks to them in a clear voice. "Several women were captured by a group of Wetlanders earlier today. We will find them and retrieve them for questioning. If the Wetlanders fight back, capture or kill them, but let none escape. Let us see how well these Wetlanders dance against our spears."

 

There is no great shout of approval, no cheers for victory. None of the Aiel even speak up, but their eagerness is palpable as they swiftly veil themselves, his best warriors already ghosting out in search of the trail left by Sefela, moving as silently as the shadows.

 

Veiling himself as well, Rhuarc finds himself grinning in anticipation of the dance. 'Shade of my Heart, you truly do know how to make the dream interesting.'

 

XXXX

 

" **Queenie! Wake up Queenie!** "

 

Egwene stirs painfully. "Z-Zangetsu?"

 

"Hush! Keep your voice down!" A female voice hisses quietly in her ear. Blinking her eyes unsteadily, Egwene immediately winces as a throbbing pain shoots through her skull, but at least she now recognizes who is speaking to her.

 

"E-Elayne..?"

 

"Shhh, Egwene. We've been captured by men." The Andoran Princess quietly tells her. "They hit us with stones that were thrown. I…I was only able to hear a bit before one of them realized I was still awake and hit me with a stone once again. I only know they mean to sell us to someone tonight; Nynaeve still isn't awake yet, she was hit by many more stones I think, and we are bound by rope but not Shielded, so I don't think our captors are involved with the Black Ajah. We might be able to free ourselves if we use the One Power..."

 

Slowly struggling to sit up, Egwene forces herself to look past her headache at her surroundings. The room they are in is fairly small, with walls made of stone and a single wooden door barring the only exit from the room. Elayne is sitting next to her, while Nynaeve lies behind them, the older woman clearly unconscious and looking rather bruised. Part of Egwene hopes that Nynaeve is alright; not just because Nynaeve is her friend, but because the former Wisdom is a powerful Channeler and they might need every bit of help they can get. The other part of Egwene is absolutely furious that Nynaeve had gotten them captured, had gotten HER captured once again.

 

Elayne is still whispering to her, but the growing anger building in her mind makes it hard for her to focus on Elayne's voice. Her mind begins to recall the lessons brutally taught to her by her Seanchan handlers, especially the one who held her leash the most, the Sul'dam Renna Emain. The humiliation and torture that she faced as a damane was more than enough for a thousand lifetimes... never again! Saidar immediately flows into her body, its warmth a reassurance that she is not being bound by the a'dam.

 

Earth is woven into a blade, slicing through the thick leather straps binding her wrists and feet, and a quick thought does the same for Elayne and Nynaeve. Egwene barely registers Elayne moving over to Nynaeve's side, the Andoran Princess checking on the former Wisdom's condition while Egwene focuses on suppressing the rage that wants her to blast the door straight through the next room with endless weaves of Earth and Air. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Egwene slowly moves herself to sit beside the door, a thin glimmer of light shining its way through the narrow gaps between the wooden slats. As she looks out through the crack, she sees only one guard whose head is slowly nodding as he falls asleep at the table, the corridor outside being lit by a single lantern.

 

Leaning back, Egwene forces herself to assess their situation, feeling her volatile emotions beginning to calm down and her mind begin to sharpen. "How's Nynaeve doing Elayne?" The young woman whispers quietly to her friend, feeling Elayne feeding Nynaeve a weak trickle of Saidar, a weave of Healing if she identifies it correctly.

 

"She'll wake soon." The Andoran Princess whispers back just as softly. "Her bruises are already beginning to fade. It's fortunate that I can't Heal any faster than this, otherwise there's a chance she might wake up and yell or something."

 

The two young women giggle quietly at that image, both of them easily imagining Nynaeve doing such a thing. Egwene is a little surprised when Elayne reaches out to take her hand, but the faint chill that goes through her body and the rapid fading of her headache lets her know that Elayne is Healing her as well.

 

"Thank you Elayne. Once Nynaeve gets up and can grasp the One Power, we are getting out of here." Egwene turns back to peek through the door again, only to give a start of dismay as a filthy man enters the room and kicks the dozing guard in the shin.

 

"Ge' up ye fool! Dey coulda escaped!" He shouts hoarsely.

 

The guard immediately jerks awake and attempts to get to his feet while reaching down to clutch at his shin at the same time, resulting in him toppling off his chair with a grunt. As the ratty-looking man scrambles to his feet with a curse, Egwene sees him freeze and his skin grow pale as three black cloaked beings suddenly sweep into the corridor with hoods pulled up over their faces. Her own breath catches in her throat when she recognizes the unnatural feeling coming off of them, a feeling that is only confirmed as the lead figure lowers its hood to reveal smooth, waxy white skin where its eyes should be.

 

'Halfmen!' Egwene squeezes her eyes shut in terror, but when she does so, she finds herself staring into the memory of twin golden orbs, his echoish voice reminding her of her own strengths.

 

' ** _Feeling fear does not make you weak Queenie, it's allowing that fear to keep you from fighting that does. Fear is healthy; it lets you know you are in danger, and makes you want to grow strong enough so you do not feel afraid again. King used to be filled with fear all of the time: fear of failure, fear of being weak, fear of losing his loved ones...but that is why he keeps training, training to overcome his weaknesses and surpass his limits. That is why he has grown so strong, because he can't afford to lose any of his loved ones; not you or Alanna-sama, not Aviendha or her Spear Sisters, not the friends and family he was forced to leave behind. All of you mean the world to him, and he will gladly take on the world if it is to keep you safe._** '

 

' ** _Because with you, he has found his true happiness._** '

 

'Because he loves all of us.' Egwene's fear is suddenly banished by a surge of affection towards Ichigo, her cheeks pinking slightly as she remembers the kiss they had shared. It is marred slightly by the fact that Nynaeve strongly disapproves of her relationship with Ichigo, though it is honestly none of Nynaeve's business whatsoever. Either way, she has more important things to worry about right now than Nynaeve's petty grudge against Ichigo.

 

She whispers back to Elayne once again. "Is Nynaeve awake yet?"

 

"Yes, she is." Nynaeve hisses out quietly herself as she is helped into a sitting position by Elayne. "Egwene? What's going on?"

 

"Three Myrddraal outside the door and approaching us." Egwene summarizes bluntly. "I'm going to hit them with the One Power, back me up if you can!"

 

Remembering the attack she had used on Zangetsu the first time she entered Ichigo's inner-world, Egwene weaves Earth into dozens of lethal spears that erupt through the floor of the corridor, tearing through the three Fades before they can even react. Hearing their bellowing cries, Egwene packs Air into a solid mass and slams it through the doorway like a battering ram, turning the thick wooden door into a rain of deadly shrapnel that shreds through everything in their path, Shadowspawn and human alike. As the weave of Air continues to barrel indiscriminately down the corridor, Egwene shapes the earthen spears into sharp blades and banishes them down the corridor as well, before finally stepping out of their temporary prison, her body brimming with Saidar and prepared for anything.

 

What she isn't prepared for, however, is the scene of utter devastation that greets her in the corridor. The ground is completely torn up, small fires littering the floor where the shattered lantern had spilled burning oil onto the wooden splinters, and broken fragments of Earth lie everywhere. Both human sentries had been shredded to pieces, their blood and entrails pooling around them and looks of horror frozen forever on their faces. Egwene holds back the urge to vomit and looks around for the three Myrddraal instead, only to gasp in horror when she sees the Halfmen still twitching visibly on the ground despite the horrific wounds that mar their bodies.

 

"Light, Egwene!" Elayne's shocked voice whispers out in the near-silence. Egwene whips around and sees the Daughter-Heir of Andor standing right behind her, wide blue eyes taking in the scene of devastation. "You really weren't joking when you said you would hit them with the One Power, were you?"

 

"Now's not the time for jokes, Elayne." Nynaeve growls as she joins them a moment later, wobbling somewhat unsteadily on her feet, but her deep brown eyes scanning the corridor quickly for dangers. The former Wisdom only glances briefly at the two dead humans before her attention is drawn to the three twitching Myrddraal. "By the Light! Are they... still alive!?" She asks them almost incredulously.

 

Turning her gaze back to the Shadowspawn, Egwene's eyes narrow as she carefully weaves Fire from their surroundings, creating a ball of Saidar that grows hotter and brighter as it absorbs the flames from the corridor. Once all the fires had been absorbed, Egwene directs the incandescent ball of Fire above the twitching Halfmen, steely resolve in her eyes. "Not for long they aren't."

 

It was fortunate that part of Egwene's training with the Wise Ones involved her keeping her focus on her weaves despite any distractions that may occur, otherwise when the group of black-veiled Aiel suddenly burst into the corridor from the other side with spears and shields raised, she might have lost control over her weaves, setting off an explosion of Fire that would kill them all. Even so, it takes her a considerable amount of willpower to maintain her control over her weaves while shouting at Elayne and Nynaeve not to do anything rash.

 

"Don't attack them, we're on the same side!" She urgently tells them.

 

"They're Aiel you fool girl, they're on their own side!" Nynaeve retorts angrily, her entire body tensed and prepared to channel at the slightest hint of aggression towards them. Elayne is holding Saidar as well, but her expression is more worried, and her eyes drift between Egwene and the ball of Fire as if realizing just how dangerous their situation is.

 

Taking a deep breath, Egwene slowly turns to face the Aiel, her attention still focused mainly on the weave she is maintaining. Looking the lead Aiel in the eyes, she recites one of the greetings that Amys had taught her for this very purpose.

 

"I see you, Aielmen. I am Egwene al'Vere of Emond's Field, formerly of Manetheren, Accepted of the White Tower, and Apprentice to Amys, Wise One of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel. May you find shade this day."

 

As Nynaeve and Elayne gape openly at her, the Aiel exchange looks before the lead Aiel approaches her and lowers her veil. "I see you Egwene al'Vere. I am Jolien of the Salt Flat sept of the Nakai Aiel, and the leader of our warband has bid us find you and bring you back from these Wetlanders."

 

Jolien's dismissive gesture towards the two shredded guards is the only thing that lets Egwene know the Aiel meant their captors rather than Elayne and Nynaeve, but her two friends press closer to her protectively anyway. Despite feeling touched by their concern, Egwene knows there is a far more pressing concern to deal with right now.

 

"I see you Jolien, and your leader's honor is mine. My companions and I would go with you, but we have to deal with these three first." Egwene looks to where the Halfmen are still twitching on the floor, and she hears Jolien hiss in recognized alarm.

 

"Eyeless!" "Nightrunners!" The call is taken up by the Aiel behind her, several of them fading around the bend of the corridor, ostensibly to pass on the warning to any other Aiel in the area. Jolien however steps forward carefully, her spear half-raised and her eyes taking in the sight of the three twitching Myrddraal, as well as the incandescent ball of Fire that is still hovering above their bodies.

 

"The One Power... It was you who bested these Shadowmen then?" She asks Egwene with surprise. When Egwene nods at her, the Spear Maiden gives her an appreciative smile. "Very good, Egwene al'Vere. If you are going to burn them, do so now; the Eyeless are said to only die when the sun sets, but I would like to see if fire can do what spears and arrows cannot."

 

Needing no further encouragement, Egwene returns her attention to her ball of Fire and lowers it on the Myrddraal, the shredded bodies seeming to twitch ever more frantically as the burning weaves slowly reach them. Egwene directs the Fire into every inch of their bodies, the heat slowly turning them to ash, then into the ground beneath them, which begins to char from the heat. She can feel Elayne weaving Air around the bodies to keep the heat in, which helps to burn them even faster, while Nynaeve simply watches the proceedings without a word, her eyes darting between the Myrddraal and the Aiel with ill-concealed distrust as she continues to hold Saidar. Finally, nothing remains of the Myrddraal but a charred circle in the ground, the heat having been dissipated through the earth and the Dark One's taint slowly fading.

 

"So fire can put an end to the Eyeless for good... Does it have to be the One Power though?" Jolien muses out loud to herself. "Let us go then, Egwene al'Vere. Your companions will accompany you."

 

Before Nynaeve can make a scathing retort, Elayne hurriedly attempts to greet the Aiel in the same manner that Egwene did earlier. "I see you, Jolien. I am Elayne Trakand of Andor, Accepted of the White Tower. May you find shade this day."

 

Both Elayne and Egwene turn to look at Nynaeve, and their expectant looks cause the former Wisdom to repeat the greeting, albeit somewhat reluctantly. "I see you, Jolien. I am Nynaeve al'Meara of Emond's Field, Accepted of the White Tower. May you find shade this day."

 

Honestly, the former Wisdom would rather have claimed to be Aes Sedai, but Egwene's and Elayne's greetings had put paid to that. Besides, she wasn't sure she wanted to answer why an Aes Sedai with two Accepted would get captured by bandits or whoever their captors were, which she suspects these Aiel had witnessed. It also reminds Nynaeve that Egwene is going to be all smug and insufferable about warning them to stay on the boat, even though that fool girl was knocked unconscious just as easily as Elayne was and didn't provide her any warning! Blast those bandits, and blast that meddling Ichigo for turning Egwene against them!

 

Completely unaware of Nynaeve's thoughts, Jolien returns their greetings formally. "I see you, Elayne Trakand, Nynaeve al'Meara. May you find shade this day." That done, she beckons to them and starts to trot towards the other end of the corridor, the other Aiel leading the way before her.

 

"Let's go, we shouldn't keep the Aiel waiting." Egwene whispers to her friends before hurrying after Jolien. Elayne walks quickly after her as well, the Daughter-Heir covering her mouth and nose to block out the stink of charred flesh, while Nynaeve scoffs to herself but follows behind them wordlessly.

 

When Egwene reaches the end of the corridor, she discovers that it actually turns to the left and goes up a flight of stairs. She also realizes that some of the Aiel are carrying lanterns with them, which is fortunate because the light from the room above only reaches the end of the corridor, and the rest of it would be left unlit after the fires started by the lantern were extinguished.

 

Following closely behind Jolien, Egwene is surprised when the Spear Maiden suddenly turns back and hands her a water skin. "Here, you probably haven't had anything to drink since your capture."

 

Thanking Jolien for the water, Egwene takes a long sip from the waterskin before glancing back to see where her friends are. Elayne is following right behind her, the Andoran Princess looking rather out of her depth with all these Aiel around, while Nynaeve is hurrying to catch up with them, the former Wisdom having just realized that the light is leaving along with the Aiel. After getting permission from Jolien, Egwene hands Elayne the waterskin and asks her to drink; Elayne does so gratefully, quenching her thirst with several long swallows of water before handing the waterskin over to Nynaeve.

 

While Nynaeve is quenching her thirst as well, Egwene reaches the top of the stairs and discovers that they are standing in a barn or some kind of farm building, the farming equipment stacked haphazardly to one side of the large room a clear indicator of the building's original use. There is a suspicious lack of Aiel or dead bandits in the room, but her eyes are automatically drawn to the large, stern-looking Aielman standing by the stairs and clearly waiting for them.

 

"We found Egwene among the women, Rhuarc." Jolien reports to him. "She claims she is apprentice to Amys. There were three Shadowmen and two Wetlanders below as well, the Wetlanders are dead and Egwene used the One Power to burn the Shadowmen to ash."

 

Rhuarc, Clan Chief of the Taardad Aiel and husband to Amys, simply raises his eyebrows in brief acknowledgement. "The others are checking the surrounding woods for traces of the Shadowwrought; go join them, I will speak with these women myself."

 

Jolien nods and exits the building, the Aiel in her group leaving together with her as well. When Rhuarc turns to look at them, Egwene takes the initiative to greet him first.

 

"I see you, Rhuarc, husband to Amys. I have heard much about you."

 

Rhuarc gives her a wry look, but greets her in kind. "I see you, Egwene al'Vere, apprentice to my wife. I am Rhuarc, Clan Chief of the Taardad Aiel, and leader of this warband. Amys asked me to keep an eye out for you, but she did not inform me you were her apprentice."

 

"She teaches me Dreamwalking." Egwene admits, causing both Elayne and Nynaeve to stare at her in shock. "I have learnt much from her, but if we are to speak of such matters, perhaps we can go somewhere less uncomfortable?"

 

"That would be best, Egwene al'Vere." Rhuarc's eyes light up with amusement as his next words stun the three young women. "My wife did not tell me you were her apprentice, but she has spoken much of you and…of Ichigo Shiba."

 

XXXX

 

Dailin, Aviendha, Bain and Chiad are grinning at the poorly-concealed looks of awe that Bael's band of Aiel are giving Ichigo as he sits before his tent while meditating quietly. Most of them had thought Aviendha's claim to be nothing more than bright colors tossed on the wind, but Ichigo had soon proven her words true; as the day wore on and they continued to maintain their fast pace towards Tear, the orange-haired man had continued to match their pace effortlessly, running beside Bael and speaking to the Clan Chief without any shortness of breath. By the time the sun sank beneath the sky, the Aiel were all showing signs of exhaustion, but Ichigo still looked like he could continue running for an entire turn of the moon. Bael had called for a halt to their march, not wanting to tire out his band to salvage their pride, and once camp was decided upon, Ichigo was jeered at once again as he set up his tent, though his answer to their jeers proved entertaining as the Aiel began to look up at the sky with worry, wondering if so much water could truly fall from the sky.

 

Once Ichigo had settled down to begin his nightly meditation, the four Spear Maidens with him decided to have what they know will be a very difficult discussion with the other Spear Maidens in Bael's Band.

 

'I wish to teach Ichigo our finger talk.' Aviendha begins.

 

'No!'

 

'He is a man! He is not even Aiel!'

 

'I agree, teaching a man our ways is wrong! It has never been done before!'

 

Dailin puts up a hand to halt their objections. 'Ichigo is teaching us his people's finger talk. He has offered it to us freely, and we have learned many words that his people use. He is also teaching us to fight without weapons in the way of his people, and his dance is Death to the Shadowwrought. Most importantly, he sees us as his family, and will fight to his last breath to keep us alive.'

 

Looks are exchanged among the Spear Maidens at this last claim. Like all Aiel warrior societies, the Far Dareis Mai are bound by ties that transcend Clan and Sept; no Spear Maiden would fight another even if their clans were at war.

 

Aviendha grins as her fingers flicker again. 'He is also a Blademaster, yet he is willing to learn the spear, shield and bow from us.'

 

This provokes a greater response from the other Maidens.

 

'Blademaster!'

 

'Truly?'

 

'Is he any good?'

 

Chiad answers for them. 'Yes. His blades have split an armored Wetlander male in half, cutting through metal like hot stone through the sand. His use of spear and shield is less skilled, but he will get better with more practice. He is fairly skilled with the bow though his aim is good enough to hit a tree at a hundred paces. We want him to hunt large game for practice soon.'

 

More heads are turned contemplatively towards the still meditating orange-haired Wetlander.

 

Aviendha signs again. 'He has already accepted us into his family by teaching us his people's handtalk, and he cares for us like he would his sisters. If the Far Dareis Mai accept him and teach him our ways, he will be our greatest ally and brother. If you worry, he will teach others our handtalk, have him swear a Water Oath not to, and he will honor it.'

 

One of the older Spear Maidens immediately frowns at that. 'Why? Why would a Wetlander honor a Water Oath? I can't accept this.'

 

'Because he is not like other Wetlanders, Sister.' Dailin tells them patiently. 'He understands that the Water Oath is sacred to us, and to break one would label him as Oathbreaker and False Friend in our eyes. Besides, the four of us swore a Water Oath to him when we learnt about his story, and if he breaks his Oath to us, so shall we.'

 

'You didn't!' The older Spear Maiden gapes in shock. The other Spear Maidens look uneasy about this revelation as well.

 

'It will not come to that.' Bain reassures them. 'Ichigo holds our trust, his honor is ours, and we believe him to keep his word.'

 

'I do as well.' Chiad agrees with her first-sister.

 

'Aviendha and I also trust him with our lives; we met when he saved Aviendha from drowning.' Dailin points out, combining 'water' and 'death' to form this new word. Aviendha flushes slightly as the other Maidens smirk at her, and she quickly finds an excuse to leave their conversation.

 

"Ichigo will be hungry when he finishes meditating, so I will get some food for him." She says out loud before walking away, far more casually than she normally would.

 

As the Far Dareis Mei watch her go, one of Bael's Maidens signs a question to the other three. 'Is there something going on between them?'

 

Dailin, Chiad and Bain all begin laughing quietly, the oldest Maiden replying with a quick flicker of her fingers. 'She is growing fond of to him. He did save her life from drowning; I think it is why she is attracted to him. His strength, skill and independence are also attractive to one such as her...Perhaps in the future, we might find her laying a wreath at his feet.'

 

The sudden ripple of laughter coming from the Aiel Maidens sends a shiver down Aviendha's spine, and she walks away more quickly.

 

XXXX

 

"This is not a coincidence! Someone is clearly targeting us dammit! Probably that charcoal guy!" Ichigo seethes angrily as he paces in his office; Zangetsu and Yhwach both nod their heads in agreement, while Egwene looks confused but chooses not to ask.

 

"At least you have an Aiel warband helping you out." Ichigo finally acknowledges. "I just can't believe it is Amys' husband that found you and the others. I really shouldn't be surprised since she did speak with us a lot, but I didn't realize she was actually in the position to seek us out in the waking world. Enough about that for now; is there anything else you can tell us about the men who tried to sell you to the Fades, Egwene?"

 

The young woman shakes her head in slight frustration. "We learnt nothing else about them. Rhuarc actually captured and interrogated several of the bandits, but all they knew was they had orders to capture three women matching our descriptions, and they would be paid handsomely for us. Us becoming slaves was just something they assumed, so we have no idea what the Fades were really planning. What I can tell you, however, is that Amys told Rhuarc to bring us back to the Three-Fold lands as soon as possible if he found us, though he seems willing to listen to our plans at least. He does not know why Amys wants to see us, other than the fact that she is teaching me Dreamwalking, and he doesn't know whether the Wise Ones have informed any other warbands to keep an eye out for us. After all, you're with the Clan Chief of the Goshien Aiel, and he didn't recognize your name at all...I can only assume that Amys informed her own Clan Chief, but Bair and Melaine did not do the same. I'm not sure which clan Bair belongs to, but doesn't Melaine belong to the Goshien Aiel?"

 

"She does, and Bair belongs to the Shaarad; maybe I'll go looking for them after you leave. I can't believe Nynaeve still thinks I'm a damn threat to your mission to find the Black Ajah though. Do you have any idea as to what I did to piss her off, really?" Ichigo again voices his frustration towards the former Wisdom.

 

Egwene sighs as she tries to put her thoughts in order. "Ichigo, Nynaeve was one of the few women of great influence in Emond's Field after she became our Wisdom. She would sometimes ride roughshod over the other members of the Women's Circle if she didn't agree with them, and I once heard Mother telling Father that Nynaeve didn't approve of something that had been decided in a meeting and went on to change it herself. I don't know what it was as they nearly caught me listening to them, but it had to be something Nynaeve felt really strongly about to go against the Women's Circle. In all honestly, it hasn't been easy for Nynaeve since she was our youngest Wisdom ever, and old Doral Barran who trained her was the oldest women we all knew. Nynaeve was all we had however, and she proved herself to be a very capable Wisdom, curing ailments and wounds that would have given trouble to older and more experienced Wisdoms. Though she always attributed it to her herbs, I often wonder if she was unconsciously using the One Power..."

 

She takes a deep breath before continuing, looking Ichigo firmly in the eyes. "Ichigo... Nynaeve saved my life when I was a baby. I had a fever; it was so bad that I nearly died. Nynaeve was the one taking care of me because old Doral was getting on in years. When my fever broke, everyone was surprised, everyone except Nynaeve; it was more than likely that she saved me using the One Power without knowing it. Ever since then, she has been keeping an eye out for me like an older sibling would, so as you can guess, my acting out against her has been a major source of consternation for her, both as an older sister and as a Wisdom. However, her demanding ways are beginning to chafe at me, and we're now both Accepted of the White Tower, so I really want to start travelling my own path without having to deal with her views on how things should be, do you know what I mean?"

 

" **Really? I thought she was just a…umph…** " Zangetsu glares at the hand covering his mouth while his partner Zanpakutō spirit gives him a disapproving stare.

 

" ** _We do not need to hear your colorful opinion Zangetsu; what Egwene-san told us does help explain Nynaeve-san's reluctance in accepting our help however. It seems that she is someone who has had to struggle for respect and acknowledgement due to her obvious youth, despite being a village Wisdom and having greater than average skill. This in turn caused her to rely entirely on herself to solve all her problems, since relying on outside help would give the impression that she cannot solve the problem herself, which would then be taken as her being incapable due to her youth. Add in the fact that she is protective of Egwene-san, yet she no longer has the authority of a Wisdom and is merely an Accepted of the White Tower like Egwene-san is, and it is understandable why she overreacts this way to Ichigo's perceived interference in their affairs. I do not doubt that she feels the same way towards the Aes Sedai in general since they not only took Egwene-san from Emond's Field and brought her into their world, but also took Rand-san, Mat-san and Perrin-san along with them. Just think of how Captain Unohana would react to people infringing on her authority as a healer, Ichigo. I think we should attempt to find a compromise with Nynaeve-san in the future._** "

 

" **Tsk, Nynaeve is no Captain Unohana. If it weren't for the fact that King is surrounded by Aiel and Queenie is also surrounded by Aiel, he could have Shunpoed there by now and beaten her ass black and blue before she even figured out what was going on.** " Zangetsu mutters rebelliously.

 

Yhwach frowns at the Hollow spirit, his frown deepening as he spies the contemplative smirk on Ichigo's face. " ** _Don't let your personal bias affect your decision Ichigo; we must seek compromise with Nynaeve, not work to alienate her further._** "

 

"It was only a thought." Ichigo shrugs, though he certainly enjoys the idea his Hollow had given him. "Maybe something for a rainy day."

 

He then turns to look at Egwene. "Egwene, in light of what has happened today, me and the guys will think about it for a few days, but if we can't see any other way, we'll let you tell them about my Quincy heritage at least. It has nothing to do with being a Shinigami, so it shouldn't raise any alarms... Hopefully nothing happens and I won't have to reveal myself anytime soon, though I might not get to choose if she makes another bad decision like this one and gets all of you captured again... or worse."

 

Regardless of Nynaeve's true feelings and motives, all of them agree that the former Wisdom had chosen to take the land route mainly to spite Ichigo, though if Egwene and Elayne hadn't followed her there's no telling what would have happened to Nynaeve in the end.

 

"I understand, Ichigo, and I am really sorry for what she is putting you and me through." Egwene apologizes as she stands up. "Now, I really should get back before anyone realizes I'm still asleep... Nynaeve and Elayne do not know yet that I can Dreamwalk without the ter'angreal, but Nynaeve might get suspicious and try to wake me anyway."

 

Ichigo stands up as well and approaches her, pushing some of her hair away and tucking it behind her ear as he looks down at her. "Be careful Egwene, and we will see you in Tear soon."

 

"I know." Egwene cups his cheeks with her hands and looks into his eyes. "Ichigo…I…"

 

He stops her from finishing her sentence by gently placing his lips on hers. Egwene responds by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him back passionately, neither of them noticing the two Zanpakutō spirits fading away from their sides.

 

Egwene finally pulls away reluctantly, her chest heaving slightly and her breaths coming out as shallow pants as she gives him a brilliant smile. She steps away with a faint sway in her hips and a look of longing in her eyes. "I will protect your heart always, Ichigo."

 

Before he can respond, she is gone from his inner-world, leaving Ichigo standing there in stunned silence until he remembers he was planning to see if any of the Aiel Dreamwalkers are in Tel'aran'rhiod. Closing his eyes, he feels the world shifting as he enters Tel'aran'rhiod from his soul; when he opens his eyes again, he finds himself back under the Great Dome of Tear near the same crystal sword in the center, though thankfully he is alone this time. Walking up to the hanging crystalline sword, he reaches out and flicks it absently, only to hear a female voice speak up in shock behind him.

 

"How are you able to touch Callandor!?"

 

Spinning around and unsheathing his swords, Ichigo forces himself to stop when he sees a woman of incredible beauty standing several paces behind him, her black eyes watching him with frightening intensity.

 

"Who are you?" He asks her warily.

 

"Just a curious passer-by." She answers him calmly. "Now, tell me: how did you touch Callandor?"

 

"What is it to you?" He asks again as he takes a step forward, only to hit an invisible barrier separating him from her.

 

Seeing the superior look on the woman's face and frankly having had enough of this attitude from Nynaeve already, Ichigo frowns and concentrates on the air before him, beginning to see a wall made of glowing lines of power. Reaching out and tapping on it several times, he sees the woman only tilt her head in mock curiosity at his actions, so he reinforces his skin and punches straight through the invisible wall of Saidar, the weave tearing itself apart with his attack. Smirking at the look of shock forming on the woman's face, Ichigo begins to walk towards her, his swords and clothes shifting as he switches his appearance into his travelling attire rather than his Shinigami form. As he approaches the woman however, she suddenly looks into his eyes and he feels a forceful attack punch its way to the forefront of his mind, followed by a debilitating rush of visions.

 

"Zangetsu, Ossan!" He screams out as he finally identifies his opponent.

 

Both of his Zanpakutō spirits immediately appear before him, their swords lashing out at the woman who barely avoids them in time. Their sudden attack breaks the mental attack the woman is using on Ichigo, but they are suffering from the shock of the visions slamming into their collective memory as well, so they cannot follow up on their attack. Zangetsu's bestial nature is on full display, baring his teeth at the woman as he puts himself between her and his wielder, while Yhwach grabs Ichigo to support him.

 

" **I can't believe how shitty our luck's been today.** " Zangetsu growls. " **First, it was that damn ambush one of you bastards sprang on us, and then we just had to attach ourselves to…well, screw it for now. Nice to finally meet you… Mierin Eronaile, or as you proudly call yourself, Lanfear. Nice rack you have, but you ain't got nothing on the babes of our lands. So, my first and only offer right now is for you to piss off and we let you live, how about that?** "

 

Lanfear had initially moved her mouth to speak, but when Zangetsu revealed her true name her expression grew shocked, before steadily growing colder and more furious as Zangetsu continues to belittle and insult her. Folding her hands in front of her, Lanfear waits until he is done ranting before she speaks with a voice that Ichigo had heard more than a few times when he was with Yoruichi and Shaolin, and more recently Alanna.

 

"What a vulgar creature you are. Perhaps you were created as the offspring between a Myrddraal and a Gholam?" She questions almost spitefully. "No matter, I have no interest in you. You on the other hand, Ichigo Shiba, do interest me. You were able to touch Callandor, even though it is heavily warded. How were you able to do so? I can feel the same kind of energy coming from you as from that foul creature with you, but you only bear a superficial resemblance to it. Just who and what are you, Ichigo Shiba?"

 

" ** _I recognize her energy signature._** " Yhwach sudden speaks up. " ** _We met her briefly in the Tower, though she looked different at the time. Both of you should remember her._** "

 

Staring hard, Zangetsu finally smirks in recognition. " **So, you were that nosy little Accepted weren't you? I get it now, maybe you were the one who tried to kill my wielder before? Almost gave yourself away that day just so you could get a peek at us; if it wasn't for Leane-san, you'd have been toast if we could have gotten a closer look at you.** " The Hollow spirit starts to advance on the Forsaken, only to realize the distance between them is not shrinking at all. ' **What is going on?** '

 

The superior look has returned on Lanfear's face, and she speaks to him in a condescending manner. "I mean no harm to Ichigo Shiba, beast; he is not my ultimate goal, merely a passing curiosity, nothing more."

 

Zangetsu growls as he hastens his pace, to no visible effect. " **Sure, how about this? You stand still and I cut your head off, then you won't have to be curious anymore? Sounds reasonable doesn't it? Not sure about my partners back there…but it looks like you and I just ran out of time to negotiate. You and Yhwach okay now, King?** "

 

His answer is an arrow of light that shoots past his face, forcing Lanfear to deflect it hastily with a weave of Air. The real purpose of the arrow is quickly apparent as Zangetsu is able to move normally again, the Hollow spirit quickly using Sonído to reappear behind Lanfear while Ichigo and Yhwach take up combat positions before her.

 

To their surprise, Lanfear remains calm, the dark-haired Forsaken merely looking Yhwach in the eye. "Impressive. That arrow shredded straight through my weave; if I had put up a solid shield to block it, I would be in some trouble. Is that an indicator of your power, or merely a facet of that energy you use?"

 

"Enough talking, Mierin." Ichigo retorts, drawing a scowl from Lanfear at the use of her name. "If you want to know more so badly, you can find out when we use it on you. What do you think guys?"

 

" **Agreed.** / **_Agreed._** **_Now what should we do about her?_** " Yhwach asks as continues to aim his bow at her, Zangetsu wielding his Khyber blade with clawed hands while Ichigo dual-wields the two blades he had forged personally.

 

"So eager to fight, I see..." Lanfear muses to herself. "What a rambunctious child you are. Unfortunately, I will decline; it was only passing curiosity that brought me here, and I have seen more than enough to satisfy my interest for now."

 

Between one word and the next, the dark-haired Forsaken is simply gone, vanished from their senses. Ichigo and his Zanpakutō spirits immediately tense up and prepare for a surprise attack, but it seems as if she had truly no intention of fighting them in the first place.

 

"Farewell Captain Shiba, you may walk the Dream, but you do not control it." Lanfear's mocking words echo softly through the air. "When I see you next, perhaps I will show you true fear as your punishment for mocking me..."

 

As her words fade away, Ichigo huffs in annoyance, glaring at nothing in particular before he finally sheathes his swords. "She's in for a rude awakening if she actually tries that stunt." He grumbles to himself.

 

Zangetsu pinches his nose as well. " **At least we didn't lose our heads when those visions hit us, not to mention whatever shit she was trying on our minds. Those damn visions are proving to be a real nuisance, appearing like that whenever they feel like it.** "

 

Yhwach simply dismisses his bow, his eyes still scanning the room for any dangers. " ** _We were indeed very fortunate that she didn't capitalize on it. Unfortunately, we have no good solution for this; even keeping in mind the impossibility of having someone to watch over us all the time just in case we have our visions, there is no one we know of who can match the Forsaken in single-combat, and that is assuming the Forsaken continue to operate independently of each other. Regardless, we now know that Lanfear has been in the Tower, so we will need to inform Siuan-san that the Forsaken have found a way to infiltrate them in disguise. We will also need to figure out a way to find and break through those disguises they are using._** "

 

" **Bah, whatever.** " Zangetsu growls angrily. " **If she tries to pick a fight with us again, we'll show her what it means to fight all three of us at the same time. Go deal with your visitor King, we'll handle the sentry duty.** "

 

Ichigo nods, before turning to one of the red stone columns and calling out to the hidden observer. "It's safe now Melaine, she's gone."

 

After a brief pause, the golden-red-haired Wise One steps out from the shadows of the column, doing her best to look unruffled despite being discovered hiding.

 

" **Déjà vu any one?** " Zangetsu remarks offhandedly.

 

Ichigo and Yhwach can't help the chuckle that comes from them as the Aiel Wise One approaches them sedately, nodding to Ichigo first, before looking at Zangetsu and Yhwach in puzzlement. Despite the exotic looks of both spirits, Melaine simply wraps her shawl around her shoulders before greeting the two men she has never seen before.

 

"I am Melaine, Wise One of the Jhirad Sept of the Goshien Aiel." The golden-red-haired Aiel woman says formally. "May you find shade this day."

 

Zangetsu and Yhwach look to Ichigo, not quite sure how to introduce themselves. Ichigo steps up and answers Melaine's greeting formally. "I see you, Melaine. This is Zangetsu, and this is Yhwach." He indicates first the Hollow spirit, then the Quincy spirit at his sides. "They are my... Dream Guardians, you could say."

 

Melaine stares with interest at the two spirits. "Indeed? Is…is he your twin?" She asks, gesturing towards Zangetsu.

 

Zangetsu stifles a snort, while Ichigo pinches his nose in exasperation. "I swear, everyone always asks that question..." He mutters to himself before turning to look at Melaine. "Zangetsu's history with me is...complicated. Suffice to say that he protects me and will not harm you unless you try to bring harm to me or my loved ones. Anything else will have to wait for another time; perhaps some time in the near future, when it is safe to do so, I will explain it all to you."

 

The Wise One nods slowly. "I will accept your reason for now, Ichigo Shiba, but I await the day you can provide answers." She pauses for a moment, before continuing. "What will you do about Sightblinder's champion? Her power is unrivalled in the World of Dreams, and she has the power to pull you from your dreams if she so chooses."

 

"She can certainly try." Ichigo smirks, sharing a glance with his two Zanpakutō spirits. "I'm actually glad that she chose to ignore your presence; she would have killed you without a second thought if you had provoked her, so I am glad you didn't try anything. The vision I got from her left me almost too weak to defend myself, much less anyone else, though it also told me just who Lanfear is and what her beef with the world is in general. The only things that truly define her are her vanity and her lust for power, though if only she knows what awaits her if she did try to challenge the Dark One and the Creator the way she is planning to, she might actually reconsider...Pretty certain it wouldn't go too well for her."

 

Melaine looks at him somewhat dubiously, and if he hadn't witnessed Mierin's insane plan in his visions and met the Creator face-to-face, Ichigo would have considered his own words to be crazy as well. The Wise One seems to take his words at face value however, likely due to the fact that the Forsaken are indeed crazy enough to come up with such a plan.

 

"So, I have heard that Aviendha and her Spear Sisters swore a Water Oath to you to protect your secrets that you teach them." She says, changing the topic swiftly. "Should I swear a Water Oath to keep your secrets as well?"

 

"You don't need to." Ichigo shakes his head, surprising her. "Aviendha and her Spear Sisters swore to me their Water Oaths to show me their sincerity in learning about my past. I have not spoken of my past with the Wise Ones, but I believe that you possess the honor to not share any of my secrets unduly." He pauses, before adding. "In fact, I wish to swear a Water Oath to protect and uphold any secrets of the Aiel that I may learn, as I should have done when Aviendha and her Spear Sisters first swore their Water Oaths to me. It may be better this way, however, since I'm certain only an Aiel Wise One can bear witness to a Water Oath made to the Aiel as a whole."

 

Melaine looks taken aback by his offer, before her expression turns thoughtful and, dare he say, somewhat amused. "I believe in your honor, Ichigo Shiba, even without the oaths. If you truly wish to swear the Water Oath to the Aiel as a whole, however, you will need to do so in person at Rhuidean, before a council of Clan Chiefs and Wise Ones. Before I leave, is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

 

Ichigo nods his head. "Actually, there are a couple of things: first, can you find Bael and speak to him for me?"

 

The Wise One nods, but asks why.

 

"Well, considering he is sitting about ten paces away from me, I figure that you could inform him I speak with you, Amys and Bair almost nightly and you are aware that I have secrets I wish to keep for now. I really don't want to leave his group since they saved Aviendha and the others today, but if he tries to force out my secrets, I will leave without a second thought."

 

She hesitates slightly, but nods. "Very well." She also makes a note to ask Bael what Dailin's group needed to be saved from. "And the second thing you wish to ask?"

 

Melaine watches Ichigo, Zangetsu and Yhwach turn to look at the sword behind them then share a wordless exchange between themselves. Ichigo finally turns back to look at her.

 

"We need a new place to meet from now on; we've had far too many dangerous encounters in this place for our liking." He tells her. "If you have another place you believe is safe, could you show me where it is, then have Amys tell Egwene to find me first so I can show her where we are to meet from now on? I really don't think it's a good idea to meet here anymore."

 

The blue-eyed Wise One nods her head in agreement. "I believe so, Ichigo Shiba. Take my hand and I will bring you there. I believe there will be no chance of anyone sneaking up on us when we are there."

 

Taking Melaine's offered hand, Ichigo nods to his spirits and they disappear without a word from the dome of red stone columns.

 

XXXX

 

As he opens his eyes, Ichigo isn't surprised to see Aviendha's studious blue-green orbs watching him closely.

 

"Where do you go?" She asks as she hands him a skewer of rabbit before sitting on the log beside him. "Every night you seem to disappear when you sit and meditate, where does your mind go to?"

 

Taking the offered food, Ichigo takes a bite of it before he answers. "Honestly, I'm looking for answers myself Aviendha. I need to go where my body can't to find those answers. You'll understand one day when I can explain everything. So, did anything happen while I was out?"

 

He sees her look towards a group of Spear Maidens who are watching them, and he is confused when they nod towards Aviendha. His confusion only grows when they start to casually spread around the area, forming what appears to be a loose screen of Spear Maidens around both of them.

 

Looking at Aviendha for an explanation, Ichigo sees her looking intently at him.

 

"I want you to look at my hands when I speak to you next Ichigo. Don't say anything, don't do anything. Just watch."

 

Nodding in confusion, he looks down at her hands and nearly chokes when she begins to sign to him as she speaks.

 

'I am Aiel.'

 

Quickly reaching out to grab her hands, Ichigo leans forward and hisses at her. "What are you doing? I know damn well that no man has ever been taught this, so why are you showing it to me?" While he now understands why the Aiel Maidens are providing a screen for him and Aviendha, he still can't understand why any of them would allow her to do this.

 

Aviendha's eyes never waver from his, emerald eyes staring into brown as she links her fingers with his. "It is not my decision alone, Ichigo. The Far Dareis Mai have agreed to let you learn our handtalk in exchange for teaching us the handtalk of your people, but you will need to swear a Water Oath to keep our secrets. I told my sisters you would refuse to learn our secrets even if I tried to teach you without permission; you have proven your honor and my words to be true."

 

Looking at the Far Dareis Mai around him, Ichigo realizes that each of them are giving him looks of approval, and he has the feeling that he has passed an important test. His attention is pulled back to Aviendha as she squeezes his hands lightly, her eyes still staring intently into his. "Will you swear the Water Oath to protect our secrets, Ichigo?"

 

He feels his soul shifting once more as he stares into Aviendha's emerald orbs.

 

"I will. I will also teach the Far Dareis Mei everything I know about fighting, and I hope to learn your ways of fighting too."

 

Aviendha gives him a brilliant smile. "Then we have an accord, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. I hope to learn even more about you."

 

XXXX

 

Rhuarc watches with amusement as two women stand facing each other, the older one stubbornly refusing to back down, and the younger one filled with frustration. His Aiel had finished scouting the woods for Shadowwrought and returned with nothing to report, so they are now watching the argument between the two women with interest.

 

"Stop being stubborn, Nynaeve!" Egwene almost screams at the older woman. "The roads to Tear are too damn dangerous to travel on foot, or have you forgotten that we were CAPTURED BY BANDITS AND NEARLY SOLD TO MYRDDRAAL? I still have that damn lump on my head to prove it!"

 

Nynaeve tugs on her braid, her expression a curious mixture of guilt and defiance. "I already told you Egwene, we do not need anyone's help to get to Tear!" She stubbornly retorts. "If we had just paid a bit more attention to our surroundings we wouldn't have been knocked out and captured by bandits with stones of all things, and the One Power works just as well on bandits as Halfmen!"

 

"UGH! You... you insufferable...!" Egwene stomps her foot angrily. "Just admit it Nynaeve! You want to get to Tear on foot just to prove that Ichigo is wrong and we can do it without his help! Of all the utterly wool-headed, ox-brained-"

 

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!" Nynaeve's eyes flash angrily as she tugs at her braid more sharply than intended. "You're the one who is addled by your blind faith to that man despite all the secrets he is keeping! He hasn't even told us who he really is, for all we know he is a Darkfriend-"

 

Their argument is cut short when the Daughter-Heir of Andor stomps up to them with a pail of water and tosses the contents at both of them, drenching them from head to toe with a deluge of cold water.

 

"Elayne!" Egwene screams as she looks down at her soaked clothing, the cold water dripping uncomfortably from her face and hair as well.

 

Nynaeve's expression is one of shock as well, her clothing just as soaked as the younger Emond's Fielder. "What was that about!?"

 

Putting on the face she would use against her brothers whenever she was mad with them, Elayne begins to speak in a calm but icy tone. "Both of you will stop this right now. Both of you are grown women who will one day become Aes Sedai, this constant bickering is going to end. Nynaeve, Egwene is right about the dangers, no amount of arguing is going to change that, and accepting the Aiel's help in getting to the town they saw yesterday where a ship is docked will only help us get to Tear faster. We have no real idea of where we are, and even if we follow the river upstream, we could wind up lost for days or worse. We do NOT have the supplies for an extended walk through the woods."

 

Turning to her other friend, she continues lecturing. "As for you Egwene, I agree with Nynaeve about Captain Shiba. Neither of us know him as well as you do, and to be honest you have given us absolutely no proof at all that he is as trustworthy as you clearly think he is. Just tell me Egwene, why exactly should we trust him?"

 

Egwene looks somewhat uncomfortable at the turn of this topic, but before she can even mention that he was sent to bring them to Tar Valon, Elayne pre-emptively cuts her off.

 

"If you are going to mention that he was sent to escort us to Tar Valon, keep in mind that the Black Ajah were supposedly loyal to the Tower... until they proved that they weren't. Captain Shiba could likewise be a Darkfriend biding his time and earning your trust, until he chooses the appropriate moment to strike."

 

"It's not like that!" Egwene immediately retorts, before she closes her eyes for several seconds to stem her frustration at being unable to offer them the truth about Ichigo's origins. Finally regaining her composure, she calmly folds her hands in front of her still dripping body. "You are right, Elayne, I cannot offer you any proof of Ichigo's trustworthiness, but I swore to the Light never to reveal his secrets without his permission. He is no Darkfriend, and I have witnessed the proof with my own eyes, but I understand now that I cannot convince you to believe me. Don't ask me to break my promise to him and reveal what I have seen, because I will not."

 

She pauses for a long moment, truly upset at this wedge being driven between herself and her friends. Both Elayne and Nynaeve look apologetic, but they say nothing; it is clear that they are unwilling to put their trust in Ichigo without any proof that he will not betray them. Deciding to put aside that issue for now, Egwene considers their other more pertinent problem. "As for travelling to Tear, I agree with Elayne's suggestion that we travel with the Aiel to the town and hope for a boat that will take us to Tear. I'm not sure what happened to the money the Amyrlin gave us, so we'll have to scavenge coin from the bodies of the bandits if we are to pay for our passage. Is that fair enough for you, Nynaeve?"

 

Nynaeve tugs at her braids again, but she finally nods her assent. Elayne gives them both a pleased nod.

 

"Good, then it is settled. Rhuarc, could you and your Aielmen show us where you left the bodies of the bandits? They stole our coin when they captured us last night, and I have no idea where they might have kept it."

 

Smirking at them, the graying dark-red-haired Clan Chief simply motions for one of his warriors to approach. The approaching Aielman is carrying a leather pack at his side, and when he opens it, Elayne feels her hopes soar as she spies a very familiar silk pouch within, along with an unfamiliar large leather pouch and what appears to be scraps of linen cloth woven into a makeshift bag.

 

Taking out both the silk and leather pouches, Rhuarc tosses them casually to Elayne, who nearly fumbles as she catches them. The faint clinking of coins and their weight in her hands tells her just what their contents are, but she still opens the pouches to check anyway; the silk pouch contains the remaining gold coins that the Amyrlin had given to them for use as passage, while the leather pouch contains a fairly large sum in silver coins.

 

"We obtained both pouches from the bandits who captured you." Rhuarc informs them. "One of them should be yours, while the other... we think it is from the Shadowmen." He doesn't mention the last pouch, the one woven together from scraps of linen, and Elayne feels it is impolite to ask, even though she is somewhat curious about it.

 

"Thank you Rhuarc; this will help us get on a boat headed to Tear, Light willing." Elayne tells the Clan Chief gratefully.

 

"You are welcome, Elayne Trakand of Andor." The older man replies with a faint smile.

 

Walking over to join her friends, Elayne weaves Air to remove the water drenching their clothes and hair, and once they realize what she is doing they join her as well, helping each other dry their clothes by unspoken agreement. Once both her friends are dry again, she speaks to them in a slightly imperious tone of voice. "We will act civilly from this moment forward. The mission we are on is far too important to allow childish behavior to put it at risk, do you understand?"

 

"Yes, your Majesty." Egwene answers playfully, nudging Elayne lightly in the side. "Whatever you say, your Majesty."

 

Nynaeve rolls her eyes, but gives Elayne a nod as well. "You win, Elayne Trakand. I will not bring up my distrust of Ichigo Shiba, if Egwene does not bring up trusting him. Now, let us collect whatever is left of our belongings and then head to the village with the Aiel; hopefully, we can find a ship to take us to Tear from there, I've had enough of walking around for a long while."

 

As the two women re-enter the barn that was their brief prison, Elayne finds Rhuarc walking up to stand beside her. "You teach them well. You hold wisdom beyond your years. I look forward to seeing you when you become an Aes Sedai."

 

Elayne can't help her smile as she replies him in kind. "So, do I, Rhuarc. So, do I."

 

XXXX

 

One week later…

 

'How the hell am I supposed to find them in all that!?' Ichigo screams silently to himself as he surveys the sprawling city-state of Tear.

 

The dominant feature of the city is the Stone of Tear, but it only holds his attention for a second before his eyes wander to the dense but large city sprawl that nearly encompasses the fortress. Among the thousands of homes, Egwene and the others had begun to live with an older woman who had decided to take them in when they arrived three days before him and the Aiel he is traveling with. Nynaeve had argued successfully that they were more likely to get noticed quicker if they stayed at an inn, which Ichigo agreed was a good idea as was the idea to hire a local thief-catcher who would know where to look and who to ask the right questions.

 

" **Ta'veren.** "

 

" ** _Possibly the reason why Ichigo is feeling the way he is._** "

 

'I am right here you guys.' He deadpans at his Zanpakutō spirits.

 

" **We know King, but we are the ones dealing with dark and roiling skies right now, not you.** " Zangetsu mutters in response.

 

'Sorry guys, but seriously, how am I going to find her in all that!? I can't exactly ask Aviendha and the others to turn a blind eye while I go searching for them, now can I?' Ichigo says as he and the other Aiel begin to creep up on the first layer of houses closest to the woods, the moonless night providing them with shelter from prying eyes as they carefully scale their way to the rooftops.

 

" ** _Warder cloak._** " Yhwach reminds him.

 

Ichigo wants to mentally face-palm, but instead he quietly jumps over to the next rooftop with Aviendha and Chiad as the two Spear Maidens make their way closer to the Stone of Tear.

 

'Find her if you can. If she is searching for them in Tel'aran'rhiod, I'd like one of you there helping her.'

 

" ** _I will go. Zangetsu will be of better use to you in the night than I._** " Yhwach comments before his presence fades.

 

'Ever figure out how the hell you guys are able to enter Tel'aran'rhiod without me?' Ichigo asks curiously.

 

" **Not a clue, King…** " Zangetsu stops speaking when a large flash of light suddenly illuminates the night sky.

 

"Oh, what the hell was that!?" Ichigo shouts as he and the other Aiel begin to scramble towards the Stone of Tear, the sound of an explosion reaching their position even from the distance separating them.

 

" **…That, King, would be what your instincts have been trying to warn you about!** "

 

XXXX

 

Walking through the pale reflection of the world he now resides in, Yhwach hums the same tune Masaki used to sing to Ichigo when he was a baby. Often, he wonders if part of Masaki still resides in Ichigo, especially after he told Ichigo the truth about his Zanpakutō and the real Zangetsu. It was the first moment he could remember feeling proud of himself, when he made the decision to ignore his duty to the Quincy Emperor by helping Ichigo in his quest to defeat Aizen, at least until Ichigo demanded to learn the Final Getsuga. It tore at him that Ichigo would lose his powers, possibly for decades, but the determination and courage in his young wielder's eyes after he learned the true cost of the Final Getsuga allowed him to find peace in his heart as he gave up his power to Ichigo.

 

It was only after he was awakened by Rukia Kuchiki's powers a second time that he felt true fear for his wielder, realizing that with Aizen neutralized, Ichigo would soon have to face the man directly responsible for killing Masaki all those years ago. When the true Yhwach, the Quincy Emperor destroyed Ichigo's original Bankai with his power, he knew that his time with his wielder had come to an end, Ichigo needing to learn the truth of his mother's origins and the unconscious use of his Quincy powers. What he never expected was for Ichigo to refuse to let him go, even when he revealed to his wielder who the true Zangetsu was, and telling him that he was only the representation of Ichigo's Quincy powers in the likeness of the Quincy Emperor. Ichigo had accepted him, accepted his very existence, and thus he was born again as Yhwach, the Quincy Zanpakutō spirit when Ōetsu Nimaiya forged for Ichigo a true Zanpakutō from an Asauchi.

 

After truly bonding with Ichigo, he wanted so badly to kill his progenitor for what he done to them during their initial battle, but his progenitor was simply too powerful. He then experienced a moment of horror when the Quincy Emperor tore him and the Hollow power Ichigo had rightfully inherited from Masaki away from him. As he felt his spirit being reabsorbed by his progenitor, all he could do was pray that Masaki would protect her son the way he had tried to, and that his young wielder would emerge triumphant over the Quincy Emperor.

 

Then he woke up a third time, in a new inner-world this time, with Zangetsu grinning down at him as he stood over his body.

 

' ** _King brought us both back. At a cost._** ' The Hollow spirit had informed him.

 

Yhwach had shed tears for the first time in his existence when he found out what that cost was. Ichigo was unable to stay in the World of the Living after he and Zangetsu were restored to him, his Reiatsu being too powerful to be contained by any Kidō that existed at that time, and his physical body breaking down from the strain. Despite being torn from his family and forced to live in Soul Society, Ichigo didn't allow that to deter him from shouldering the responsibilities of helping Soul Society recover from the final war with the Quincy, the Thousand Year Blood War as it was called. The only times Ichigo regained a small measure of happiness was when Yuzu and Karin came to visit him, spending time with his friends in Soul Society, and lastly his arrangement with Yoruichi and Shaolin to have children with them.

 

Although their trip to this world was unexpected, the Quincy spirit can't help but smile as he thinks of the three women who now or will be his wielder's new source of happiness. Wanting to quickly check on the young woman who is his wielder's current source of worry, Yhwach focuses on letting this world of dreams take him to Egwene. He isn't surprised when the world begins to shift, but he isn't expecting to find himself standing before a series of prison cells right behind a translucent and seemingly distracted woman who is twisting something in her hand. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, Yhwach reaches out with his senses and quickly finds the familiar presence of Egwene's soul within the nearest cell. He studies the cell door with his senses, not feeling any traps woven into it with the One Power, so he simply phases straight through it and looks around for Egwene. To his great anger, he finds her lying on the floor with a bruised and swollen face.

 

Dropping down next to Egwene, he reaches out to touch her shoulder. Egwene stirs slightly, her eyes weakly opening and looking up at him.

 

"Y-Yhwach?"

 

" ** _Shhh, don't move. We're in the Dream, but the guard outside is partially here as well, and we don't want her to find out I'm here. Now tell me, what have they done to you?_** "

 

Egwene slowly recounts how they had hired a local man named Juilin Sandar to help them in locating the missing Black Ajah sisters. She doesn't know if he betrayed them or not, but she found herself suddenly Shielded before she, Nynaeve and Elayne were dragged outside towards a waiting coach, her captors beating them with whips of Air. She saw the thief catcher standing outside looking down at the ground, but didn't know what happened to him. She doesn't remember much after that, as she had tried so hard to fight back but the Black Ajah had beaten her mercilessly until she fell unconscious.

 

"…They hurt me Yhwach, they hurt me so much…" Egwene was unable to hold back her tears, her face showing him the pain she is suffering from as her hand unconsciously reaches up to her neck, the phantom feeling of the a'dam still strong in her memory. "…I…I need to escape…"

 

Yhwach slowly stands up, his entire posture radiating cold fury. " ** _Then I shall assist you in your escape, Egwene. Count to ten before you do anything, and I will give you what you need to exact some vengeance on your captors._** "

 

"W-what are you going to do?"

 

The Quincy spirit smirks darkly. " ** _I am going to have a chat with your jailor. Be ready._** "

 

Careful not to make any sound, Yhwach slowly pushes open the cell door and peers outside, seeing the Black Sister still standing there and absently twisting whatever is in her hand, apparently oblivious to the door's movement and his presence behind her. Moving back to Egwene, he quietly whispers his plan into her ear.

 

" ** _I will distract her from the front. Sever her as fast as you can and we'll deal with any others that might appear._** " He then moves before the Black Ajah with a single use of Hirenkyaku, his lips already curling in a cold smirk.

 

" ** _Hello foul creature._** " His smile turns positively wicked when the woman blinks, then rubs her eyes and gapes at him.

 

"W-who are you?" She seems to be having trouble looking at him.

 

" ** _I am the distraction._** "

 

"Wh-" Yhwach smirks as Egwene slices through the woman's connection to Saidar with a sharpened blade of Spirit. The woman stiffens, then begins to scream hysterically as her ability to touch the Source is removed from her. "Noooooooo!"

 

Stepping forward, Yhwach quickly punches the woman in her face. The Black Ajah flops bonelessly to the ground before she silently disappears from Tel'aran'rhiod.

 

Quickly pushing aside her strange disappearance in favor of the still captive Egwene, Yhwach turns to look at the dark-haired young woman. " ** _Hurry Egwene-san, you need to find the others and leave before anyone notices that you are no longer being Shielded. I will inform Ichigo of your whereabouts…_** "

 

A booming sound suddenly reverberates through the stone hallways, drowning out his voice for a moment.

 

"Is that Ichigo?" Egwene asks him weakly.

 

" ** _No, he would never have allowed anyone to know he was here._** " Yhwach denies flatly. " ** _Something else must be going on. Will you be alright on your own Egwene-san? I won't leave if you ask me to stay._** "

 

Egwene shakes her head. "Go Yhwach, I will help free the others, then Elayne and Nynaeve can Heal us before we leave." She disappears from Tel'aran'rhiod without waiting for his reply, leaving Yhwach staring at an empty cell.

 

Sighing at Egwene's impetuousness, Yhwach follows his own advice and wills himself back to his wielder, hoping that Egwene's plan goes off smoothly.

 

XXXX

 

Mat and Juilin take down the last two Defenders of the Stone in the hallway that they are currently traveling through to get to the dungeons. Sighing as he steps over the unconscious body of a High Lord of Tear, the professional thief-catcher mumbles an apology before hurrying to catch up with Mat, who is already jogging down the hallway.

 

"Let's go now before anymore bloody guards find us!" The former farmboy shouts as he turns the corner, immediately swinging his quarterstaff at the man he sees rounding the corner from the opposite direction. To his shock, the man catches his wooden staff in one hand and nearly nails him in the face with the other; only Mat's amazing luck allows him to duck under the fist in time. Hurrying to his aid, Juilin tries to hit the man with his sword-breaker but a foot is lodged in his stomach, launching the Tairen into the opposite wall with a brief cry of surprise and pain as he collides with the solid stone wall. Twisting his weapon successfully out of the other man's grip, Mat spins it around and swings the lower half at him in his second attempt to knock down the man, only for the man's hand to catch it as easily as he did the first time.

 

"Stop attacking me or I'll kick your…wait a minute, what the hell are you doing here!?" The man looks at him with surprise before shoving the wooden staff away from him. "I thought you were in Tar Valon recovering from your Healing, Matrim Cauthon."

 

Stepping back warily, Mat eyes the scowling expression of the man with brown eyes and bright orange hair, wondering how this person knows who he is. Racking his brains for a moment, Mat tries to recall if he had ever seen this man in any of Tar Valon's taverns, the only place he could have let slip that he was being Healed by the Aes Sedai, but his mind continues to draw a blank. Hearing a groan coming from his erstwhile jailbreak assistant however, Mat reaches back and offers his hand to the Tairen man, who grabs his offered hand and thanks him as he pulls himself back to his feet. Not really trusting the orange-haired man enough to lower his staff, Mat answers him warily.

 

"Do I know you? I think I'd remember that hair if I've seen it anywhere before. If you are another Darkfriend trying to kill Elayne so she can't take the throne of Andor, you'll have to go through me first."

 

"Who's trying to kill Elayne!?" The man demands, taking a step forward before glancing back as a Defender of the Stone hurries down the corridor with sword raised and a battle cry on his lips. Scowling, the orange-haired man turns and punches the guard in his chest plate so hard that the poor man flies back and hits the wall with a crash, falling unconscious before he even hits the ground.

 

Mat and Julian both gulp as they see the large fist-shaped dent in the polished metal of the guard's breastplate, along with the fact that the fully-armored guard had flown over ten feet before hitting the wall from a single punch.

 

Turning back to them, the orange-haired man sighs irritably to himself. "Light, they're so damn persistent; I hope it won't be like this all night. You, Mat: do you have any idea of how to get to the dungeons? That's where Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve are being held. If we're lucky, the Aes Sedai holding them prisoner will be too busy trying to get out of the Stone to deal with a surprise attack."

 

"Good plan, whoever you are." Mat admits as he begins to run again, beckoning for the orange-haired man to join them. "So, care to tell me who you are and what you want with Elayne?"

 

The orange-haired man falls into pace beside him, Juilin covering them from the rear. "I am Captain Ichigo Shiba of the White Tower Guard; I was sent to find and escort your group to Tar Valon after we received a message from Verin Sedai asking for assistance, and I also oversaw your Healing by the Yellow Ajah that removed the taint of Shadar Logoth from your body. I'm not surprised you don't remember me, you were pretty much unconscious even when I left the Tower."

 

The conversation he had with Egwene and the Andoran Princes suddenly leap into the forefront of Mat's thoughts. "Wait, you are the Ichigo that Egwene said saved me!? What are you even doing here!?"

 

Ichigo glances towards the sounds of approaching armor-clad feet, the sounds of fighting also getting closer. "We can talk about that afterwards! Let's get to the dungeon and find Egwene and the others!"

 

"Right." Mat moves to pass Ichigo, only for the orange-haired man to place his arm in the way.

 

"Just tell me which way to go and I'll keep our path clear!"

 

The two would-be rescuers share a quick glance before the Tairen thief-catcher points down the hallway he and Mat had been moving along. "We need to follow this hallway until we get to a juncture that will take us to the stairwell leading to the dungeons."

 

"Good, I'll take point; you two take care of anyone who follows up behind us." The orange-haired man says while cracking his knuckles.

 

'Point?' Mat mouths the unfamiliar word to himself as he exchanges a confused look with the thief-catcher, Juilin shrugging his shoulders as he and Mat are forced to follow Ichigo, who is already running down the hallway and shouting for them to hurry up. When a group of seven Defenders led by another Tairen High Lord rushes out from an adjoining hallway in an attempt to cut off their advance, both men finally realize what Ichigo means by 'taking point'.

 

"Point!" Rather than slowing down to fight, Ichigo sudden sprints forward instead, the sudden speed of his advance taking everyone by surprise. Mat had heard of men able to fight with their hands and feet, but witnessing how easily Ichigo decimates the seven Defenders of the Stone reminds Mat that this was the man who had taught the two Andoran Princes he dueled against how to fight with fists and feet. Within three breaths it is over, Ichigo slipping through the armed and armored men with nary a glance or worry as he uses his body as a living weapon, fists and feet slamming the Tairen Defenders against the walls and floor and knocking them all out. The Tairen High Lord actually screams in terror as he looks into the scowling face of Ichigo, at least until the Guard Captain grabs him in a silencing chokehold.

 

"Remind me why these idiots are High Lords again." Ichigo mutters mostly to himself as he drops the Tairen High Lord to the stone floor unconscious. "Let's keep going."

 

Mat shakes his head as he hurries past the unconscious Defenders, Juilin openly gaping as he edges his way through the fallen guardsmen.

 

"So, I had my doubts, but it seems you truly are Ichigo Shiba, the guy who taught those Princes how to fight." Mat remarks casually as he matches pace with the taller orange-haired male.

 

"Yep." Ichigo replies just as casually.

 

'Not much for conversation, this one.' Mat thinks sourly as Juilin catches up and tells them to turn left.

 

When they reach the corner however, Mat and Julian are stopped by Ichigo when he raises his hand and carefully pokes his head out, looking down the hallway. After Ichigo confirms the hallway is clear and indicates for them to follow, the three men rush down the hallway, seeing a small wooden door set into the other end of the hallway. When they reach the door, Ichigo tries to open it and utters a soft curse when it fails to budge.

 

"It's locked from the inside. Should've figured that." Mat hears Ichigo say to himself. "Guess there's no helping it."

 

"Helping what…!?" Mat's eyes nearly bug out as the Guard Captain suddenly unsheathes two different-lengthed, slightly-curved blades from his back and waist, the longer one black as night and the shorter one white as snow. Light, he hadn't even realized the other man was carrying them! Before he can even think to question why the Guard Captain was fighting with fists and feet when he was carrying weapons, or how he managed to conceal that fact from them for so long, Ichigo suddenly slashes at the door with both swords and kicks it in with a single motion, the door flying apart in several pieces and tumbling down the stairwell with a thunderous crash.

 

Sheathing his swords, Ichigo disappears into the barely lit stairwell in pursuit of the door.

 

Staring at the now-open doorway, Mat finally begins to stir from his shock. "Did we join a madman?" He asks Juilin rhetorically as they proceed to follow the orange-haired male down the stairs.

 

The Tairen thief-catcher shakes his head forlornly in answer. "I believe we have Matrim. We should hurry and free your friends before anyone finds us here. If they do, we'll be trapped down there with him as this is the only way in and out of the dungeons."

 

"Blood and bloody ashes! The Dark One's own luck this is!" Mat curses vehemently. "Elayne had better reward us handsomely for coming to save her noble ass, or I'm going to leave her with that madman!"

 

XXXX

 

Moving swiftly down the stairwell, Ichigo knows that something is wrong as he has yet to encounter any of the Defenders. On top of that, he feels a powerful presence trying to mask its presence, seemingly waiting for something or someone. His anxiety builds as he finds the outer guard room empty and the door leading to the cells is slightly ajar. Glancing back at the stairwell, he hears the faint footsteps of his impromptu companions moving slowly down the pitch-black stairs, an occasional curse echoing downward from Mat, but they're too far away to be of assistance. Moving cautiously towards the door to the inner cells, Ichigo pauses and slides out the smaller of his blades, the cramped conditions of the Fortress make it less than ideal for him to fight with his much longer blade. Hoping that the door doesn't creak, he carefully pushes it open and finds the three young women he has been searching for in a desperate struggle to hold their own against a person he can only assume to be a member of the Black Ajah, though with their combined strength he is surprised that the traitorous Aes Sedai is easily holding her own against the less experienced, but more powerful Accepted.

 

The moment he sees Egwene's bruised and swollen face however, along with the lesser bruises on the faces of both Elayne and Nynaeve, his rage skyrockets, as does the killing intent of his Hollow. Taking three giant strides towards the woman who is now turning to face him, he doesn't hesitate when he lashes out and hits her in her ear, the sudden pain and shockwave deafening her and causing her to lose her hold on Saidar. Even as the three Accepted snap their shields between the traitorous Aes Sedai and the One Power, he grabs the woman by the front of her dress and slams his forehead into her face once, twice, her nose spraying out blood and her eyes rolling up in their sockets. Dropping her unconscious body unceremoniously at his feet, Ichigo eyes look back and latch onto the younger Emond's Fielder, his body moving quickly as he embraces the younger woman tightly.

 

"You're alright, Egwene. I'm so glad you're alright." He pauses when he feels something her posture, then he sees it in her eyes. Shame. For some reason, she is feeling shame.

 

Casting a glance around in confusion, he notices that Mat and Juilin have finally made it down the stairwell, both of them cautiously heading towards Elayne and Nynaeve. The older woman is glaring at the Tairen, rubbing the bruises on her arms almost absently, while Elayne is lifting her chin imperiously despite her battered appearance. No one seems to be paying attention to him and Egwene at the moment.

 

Moving slightly to hide her and his actions with his back, he places one hand under Egwene's chin and lifts her face so he can look her fully in her eyes.

 

"You didn't do anything wrong Egwene. I saw it in your eyes when you looked at me, we'll talk about it after I get you out of here…"

 

"Egwene, where are...Get away from her this instant! She’s not going anywhere with you!" Nynaeve suddenly shouts after she sees him holding Egwene and hears what he had said.

 

Feeling the last of his restrains fraying, Ichigo whirls around and storms towards the former Wisdom, his voice dropping menacingly as he speaks "Tell me, Nynaeve al'Meara, do you know what is going on above your heads right now? A whole damn invasion, that's what! The Aiel are trying to take the Stone, the Defenders trying to fight back, and anyone caught up in their crossfire are just praying to stay alive! Do you even know what to do when you are attacked by a dozen armed Defenders of the Stone!? How about a dozen black-veiled Aiel who think you're the enemy!? Do you even know how to detect and avoid the Forsaken who is hiding here!? No, YOU DON'T!"

 

Stepping so close into her personal space that Nynaeve steps back fearfully, Ichigo continues to rant in her face. "You don't know a damn thing about warfare; you're just stubbornly bulling your way through and hoping that the One Power can get you out of any sticky situations. You don't even have the control to use Saidar unless you're angry and you use that as an excuse to stay angry at everything! You're nothing but a liability to those around you, and at the rate you are going, you will only get yourself and all those who follow you killed!"

 

Nynaeve's face had paled with betrayal when Ichigo brought up the mental block that prevents her from Channeling properly, but the former Wisdom's face grows white with fury at his final claim. "How dare you! I would never-"

 

"Do not THINK I'm unaware that YOU were the one who got them captured and nearly sold to Halfmen, Nynaeve al'Meara." Ichigo hisses angrily. "If those bandits had slit your throats after knocking all of you out, where would you be!? And all for what? Your petty pride!?"

 

"Which is why I let them come up with the plan this time!" Nynaeve retorts angrily. "And look what happened! Captured by the Black Ajah! Tortured in their blasted dungeons! Fat lot of good that did!"

 

"And you plan to march up there into a warzone you know nothing about, just so you could, what, recapture the Black Ajah? Perhaps you have forgotten that the lone Black Ajah over there was right on the verge of recapturing YOU until I broke in and knocked her out? Or perhaps something was knocked loose in that thick head of yours from one beating too many?"

 

Ichigo's taunts greatly anger Nynaeve, but to her frustration she cannot find anything to counter his argument. "FINE! Do as you like! Let the great Captain Shiba show us just how he does things without messing up!" She scowls at him furiously. "Just don't expect any of us to risk our lives on your wool-headed plans!"

 

"Well said, hypocrite." Ichigo retorts coolly. "In any case, all I need is for you to stay out of my way. I have absolutely no intention of risking Egwene's or Elayne's lives, and much as you irritate me I'm not going to risk your life either. Unlike some people, I can actually put aside petty grudges for the sake of completing the mission."

 

With that said, Ichigo turns away and throws in a last dismissive remark. "If you have nothing better to do, go Heal yourself and your friends so we can get out of here more quickly. We might need to escape from the Stone of Tear, and your track record at escape hasn't been all that great, has it?"

 

Tugging viciously at her braid as she growls at him impotently, Nynaeve storms past him, her shoulder almost hitting his as she heads straight towards Egwene, the younger woman looking like a deer caught in the sights of a predator. Ichigo makes no move to help her, already guessing what Nynaeve is going to do; true to his expectations, the former Wisdom takes Egwene's face in her hand and starts to Heal her bruises, the younger woman yelping slightly at the unexpected chill.

 

"Umm... Captain Shiba?" A meek voice suddenly speaks up beside him. Glancing to his side, Ichigo sees Elayne looking hesitantly at him, no trace of the Daughter-Heir's former pride on her features.

 

"Yes?" He asks her bluntly.

 

"Well... what do we do with her?" Elayne gestures to the unconscious Black Ajah still lying on the ground, now with dried blood crusting her upper lip from her nose.

 

"Shield her and find some rope or chain to tie her arms and legs with." Ichigo decides quickly. "She won't be Channeling anytime soon, not with the headache she'll wake up with, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

 

"I can bind her arms and legs with Saidar as well." Elayne offers as she embraces the Source to Shield the Black Ajah. "Should I do the same for the other one?"

 

"No, save your strength for... what do you mean by 'the other one'?" Ichigo questions abruptly.

 

Elayne points to the adjoining corridor where he sees another woman lying unconscious on the floor. Before he can say anything, Ichigo feels a sense of embarrassed realization coming from within his soul. " ** _My apologies Ichigo, I failed to inform you of the other one because I had already knocked her unconscious and you needed to focus on ascending the wall._** " Yhwach says with a hint of embarrassment. " ** _After that, you encountered Matrim-san and then had to argue with Nynaeve-san..._** "

 

Ichigo pinches his nose. 'Don't worry about it for now, but I'd like to know what happened later.'

 

" ** _Of course. We should leave now though._** "

 

Ichigo and his two Zanpakutō spirits stiffen as they feel a large amount of One Power being used somewhere within the Fortress, and from the feel of it, the two users were not using Saidar to fight.

 

"We need to move now." Ichigo remarks as he heads towards the door. "Leave the Black Ajah here, we can't afford to drag them with us, and Light willing they will remain safely down here."

 

"What's going on Ichigo?" Egwene asks him, the bruising and swelling on her face having been greatly reduced. Nynaeve is currently Healing Elayne, but the former Wisdom still directs a sour look his way.

 

"Things have changed." Ichigo frowns. "I think your friend is here."

 

"Friend? Who?" Elayne asks as she helps to Heal Nynaeve as well.

 

"Rand al'Thor."

 

XXXX

 

It is a quiet group of people who make their escape from the dungeons. Ichigo leads the way, followed by Egwene and Elayne, then Nynaeve, then Mat and Juilin who cover their rear.

 

They had a small confrontation with Juilin over his role in the capture, but the Tairen thief-catcher had explained that he was caught by the Black Ajah and put under some kind of charm that forced him to obey them. Mat also told them he had found Juilin attempting to sneak into the Stone all by himself to find and rescue them, so they had put aside their distrust of him. For now.

 

There was also another commotion caused by Nynaeve at the formation they were using, since it would put Egwene and Elayne in danger right after Ichigo. Mat had cryptically informed them that when Ichigo 'takes point', whatever that meant, the safest place to be would be right behind him. Furthermore, having all three of the men in front of their group would expose their rear to unnecessary danger, and unless Nynaeve would rather have just Ichigo, Mat or Juilin watching her rear...?

 

Egwene almost giggles at that memory, recalling how Nynaeve had looked like she half-wanted to smack Mat for his suggestive tone before stomping over to her assigned position in a huff. Mat had simply winked at them before taking up the rear with Juilin Sandor, none of them quite trusting the man yet, but the Tairen seemed genuinely unhappy about being used as an accomplice in their capture, and Mat would be keeping an eye on him as well.

 

The dark-haired young woman now walks with Elayne at her side, both of them paying careful attention to the stairs they are climbing while holding aloft glowing balls of Spirit; she can also feel the eyes of her golden-red-haired friend darting at her several times as they ascend the dimly-lit stairwell. She knows that Elayne is unhappy with her for revealing Nynaeve's mental block to Ichigo, and although the Andoran Princess had volunteered to help Ichigo earlier, she did so only to draw Ichigo's attention away from Nynaeve, not because she trusted him in the slightest.

 

Turning to look at Elayne, Egwene is about to speak when the Daughter-Heir cuts her off first. "You do not have to explain yourself to me, Egwene; it was not my secret you revealed. There is also nothing you can do about Captain Shiba and Nynaeve at the moment... Now is neither the time nor the place, and having both of them go along with a single plan like is probably the best we can ask for." She pauses, hearing a faint snort come from Nynaeve behind them. "... Besides, rude and uncouth though his words were, Captain Shiba spoke the truth that our dear friend Nynaeve is being held back by her own limitations. If only we could find some way to help her with that..."

 

Knowing that Nynaeve is tugging on her braid just behind them, Egwene gives a sad sigh. "I know Elayne; Ichigo is a veteran of war, but I wish he would learn a bit of tact, especially when it comes to his bluntness in pointing out those deficiencies. It would make my life a lot easier, and perhaps more people would like him."

 

Elayne nearly giggles, but she manages to control herself and nudge Egwene instead. "Once you make him your Warder, he'll have to listen to you, and you can teach him all... about... tact."

 

"W-What?" Fighting the blush that threatens to form and keeping her voice as tightly reigned in as possible, Egwene stammers a response. "E-Elayne…we…we haven't…well…"

 

"I can hear both of you clearly, you know." Ichigo deadpans from ahead of them as he reaches an empty doorway, the broken hinges suggesting that there once was a door in place. A small part of Egwene wonders what happened to the door, but the larger part of her mind was trying to keep her face from turning into a blushing red mess. "Weave Air to block out your sounds from escaping, but don't block out sounds from entering otherwise you won't know when trouble finds us."

 

Looking faintly embarrassed as well, Elayne does as he says, weaving a one-way barrier of air around both of them that keeps their conversation to just themselves. That done, Elayne quickly whirls on Egwene, her distrust of Ichigo forgotten in her excitement and the relative privacy of their conversation.

 

"Don't try and argue the point Egwene; even though I don't know him like you do, he does show an unusual amount of fondness towards you. Or did my eyes deceive me when he went straight to you earlier?"

 

Egwene stops trying to fight the blush that spreads to her ears, keeping her eyes fixed on the passageway instead. "What I'm about to tell you stays between you and me Elayne." She insists to the Daughter-Heir with as much firmness as she can make.

 

The Andoran Princess nods her head in acceptance, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

Glancing about furtively despite herself, Egwene finally pulls Elayne closer and whispers into her ear. "Min told me that I am fated to be with Ichigo…but I will not be his only lover, I will have to share him."

 

Elayne's eyes widen as she stares back at Egwene in shock. "Share as in, you and another woman will be his lovers!?"

 

"Shhh!" Egwene turns back and is immediately met by the scowling expression of Nynaeve, nearly causing her to scream in fright until she remembers that Nynaeve can't hear them and the former Wisdom has been wearing that expression ever since Ichigo showed up to rescue them. Hurriedly turning back to the front while feeling her heart try to force its way out of her chest, Egwene manages to croak out a weak confirmation. "Y-Yes. It…it's not just one other woman, but two."

 

"Oh, Egwene..."

 

Seeing her friend is about to ask her more questions which she is not ready to answer, Egwene quickly hushes her friend. "We'll talk about it later Elayne, right now we need to get out of this dungeon and find a place to hide until this battle is over with, or until we are forced to flee with only the clothes on our backs."

 

Nodding her head in reluctant agreement, Elayne replies. "It is as you say. However, you are my friend, Egwene...if you don't wish to speak about it, I won't force you to tell me, even though I do hope you trust me enough to confide in me. However, I do not envy you your experience once Nynaeve finds out."

 

"Which is why she won't, not if I have anything to say about it." Egwene states resolutely before looking at Elayne. "Elayne, I know it was wrong of me to reveal Nynaeve's secret to Ichigo, but if Nynaeve catches wind of Min's viewing... I can't even imagine the lengths she will go to make sure it will not happen, especially with her current... 'dislike' of Ichigo. Please don't tell her." She all but pleads.

 

The Daughter-Heir looks at her sadly, but complies all the same. "On my honor as the Daughter-Heir of Andor, I won't tell Nynaeve, Egwene. But you should know that things like this have the tendency to spread to ears that should not hear them."

 

"Don't remind me." Egwene sighs, Elayne releasing her privacy weave as she figures that their conversation is now over. Hearing the sounds of battle growing even more distinct, the dark-haired young woman alerts the rest of their group. "Get ready, I think we're about to find out what is going on."

 

Ichigo doesn't slow down even as he rattles off his instructions. "I'll take point, the three of you ready weaves of Air to trip and bind any of the Defenders that refuse to stay down." He pauses before adding. "Don't attack any of the Aiel, I came in with them, and they're our allies in this battle."

 

The others exchange incredulous looks, but Ichigo is already moving on and they decide to deal with it as it comes. As their small group walks down a quiet hallway, Egwene, Elayne, and Nynaeve feel the unmistakable use of Saidar emanating deep from within the fortress. Sharing a glance with the Daughter-Heir, Egwene is about to tell Ichigo what they had felt when a group of black-veiled figures suddenly appear from two adjoining hallways, their spears raised threateningly. Ichigo immediately stops and raises his hand in a clenched fist, calling out to them to stop. The two groups immediately stop moving and stare at each other blankly, until a woman's voice breaks the stalemate.

 

"Ichigo? Where did you go…" The lead Aiel from the other group lowers her veil and starts grinning as she notices the young women behind him. "More of your complicated friends Ichigo?"

 

Ichigo chuckles as he lowers his hand and sheathes his white sword, prompting both sides to relax and lower their own weapons. "Dailin. Nice to see you too. However, they are…"

 

"Elayne Trakand, Egwene al'Vere and Nynaeve al'Meara, Accepted of the White Tower. I am glad to see you that you made it to Tear, Elayne Trakand, but how did you end up here?" A tall Aielman asks as he moves to stand next Dailin.

 

"Rhuarc!?" Elayne shouts in surprise as she joins Ichigo at his side, having recognized the tall figure of the Taardad Clan Chief who had rescued them from the bandits.

 

'Rhuarc…' Ichigo turns back to look at Egwene, seeing her staring as well at the older man in surprise after Elayne had called out his name.

 

"And you must be Captain Ichigo Shiba of the White Tower." The greying-haired Chief says as he lowers his veil and stares at Ichigo. "I am Rhuarc, Clan Chief of the Taardad Aiel. Amys has spoken of you quite frequently."

 

"' _She_ ' told you about me?" Ichigo hopes the older man understands the emphasis on ' _she_ ', and to his relief, Rhuarc does when he replies.

 

"She has. In fact, she asked me to look for you and Egwene. I believe there are things we need to discuss after we are finished here tonight."

 

Ichigo nods his head once. "Yeah, we do. But first things first. I need to find a place to stash my friends here until the fighting is over."

 

Dailin steps forward and motions down the hallway the Aiel had traveled down. "There is a room filled with scared women and children as well as men who are…servants. We have left several of our people to guard their safety."

 

Ichigo turns his head back and looks at his group, thinking of how best to phrase his request. He finally locks eyes with Nynaeve, knowing that she is the one he has to convince. "It might help if you three were to help keep them calm until this is over with." He tells her, letting her know that the decision rests in her hands.

 

He nearly snorts when he sees Egwene's and Elayne's eyes widen in surprise, but it is Nynaeve who gives him a look of suspicion before she slowly nods her head in acceptance.

 

"Good. Dailin, show us where to go, and then you and I can catch up with the rest of the Aiel. We need to get into the Heart of the Stone as fast as we can."

 

"Why there?" Dailin asks as she motions for Rhuarc and the other Aiel to go on without her, before beckoning for Ichigo and the others to follow her. Ichigo just gives her a grim look as he waits for the others to join them.

 

"Because if I'm right, the events that take place there will be the first tangible sign the world will learn of that that the Dragon has been reborn and Tarmon Gai'don is right around the corner."

 

XXXX

 

He's tired.

 

His arms feel like water-soaked logs as he struggles to keep Callandor held up in a guard position.

 

His lungs scream for an end to the fight as every breath fills his body with a fiery reminder as to how long he has been battling the Forsaken.

 

Using the tainted half of the One Power is taking its toll on his body, so unused to wielding Saidin for as long as he has been in his deadly duel with the Dark One's greatest champion. Even using Callandor wasn't enough to overcome the knowledge and experience of the self-proclaimed Heart of the Dark as he tries to kill Ba'alzamon for hopefully the final time. He ignores the sounds of fighting going on all around him as he and Ba'alzamon face off against each other once again in the tall forest of red stone columns of the Heart of the Stone, Callandor burning bright as he - somehow with memories not his own yet his - deflects or destroys each Weave sent against him by the maddened Forsaken.

 

Then the fiery-eyed man screams in outrage and calls out to the Dark One for more power to aid him. Ignoring the sweat pouring into his eyes and the cramps that threaten to seize his arms and legs, Rand al'Thor prepares to continue the fight when the man across from him stops short and his arms twitch away fiercely. Instincts honed into him from his numerous spars against Lan spur him forward as he drives Callandor deep into the heart of the man who had tormented him for months in his dreams, the Forsaken reacting too late to block with his quarterstaff. As he stares into the shocked expression of the twin caverns of flames, he watches the fires of life slowly dim before being extinguished completely, the body of Ba'alzamon crumbling to dust where it stands.

 

Then the sounds of the world rush in to fill his silent observance, and seeing numerous Defenders of the Stone still battling black-veiled warriors all around him, he thrusts Callandor high above his head and shouts with all of his might.

 

"Stop!"

 

The word cuts through the din of battle like a clarion, and as the fighting slowly ends, he shouts again. "I am Rand al'Thor! I am the Dragon Reborn!" **i**

 

Seeing the blazing crystalline sword held in the hands of the boy turned man, one by one, the Defenders and the Aiel drop to their knees, their words filling the chamber as they submit to his declaration.

 

"The Dragon is Reborn! The Dragon is Reborn!" **ii**

 

XXXX

 

Hidden among the stone columns, a pair of golden orbs surrounded by black watch as the young man ends the fighting among the Aiel and Tairens while holding the blazing sword in his hand. He is also relieved to feel the last weaves of Saidin fade from the area where Rand al'Thor had slain that charcoal guy. As he turns away from the scene, a hint of amusement forms on his lips that the bastard who had attacked Egwene had fallen to the Dragon Reborn with the aid of the simplest of Bakudō: Sai.

 

Remembering when Rukia had first used it on him, he smiles fondly as he moves towards the stairwells leading out of the Heart of the Stone while keeping to its shadows. "Well Midget, I can see why you had that smirk on your face when we first met; the look of shock on my face must have looked just like that..."

 

XXXX

 

Aviendha begins to look for Ichigo soon after Rhuarc and that Wetlander Rand al'Thor leave the Heart of the Stone, the Tairens being forced to follow behind the shield of veiled Aiel that surrounds the two men. As she scans for the unmistakable head of orange hair, her second-sister Dailin finds her instead.

 

"Looking for Ichigo?" Dailin asks with a small smile on her lips.

 

Aviendha feigns indifference, but it fails to convince Dailin. "I know where we can find him." The older Spear Maiden teases.

 

"You do?" Aviendha can't help but ask.

 

Dailin nods her head as she trots away, forcing Aviendha to follow her. "He is with several women from the White Tower. He tells me he is friends with one, perhaps two of them. When I found him after we had separated earlier, he told me he left us to find them as they were being held captive by Shadowrunners." She pauses, then looks at Aviendha more seriously. "Aviendha, he appears to hold one close to him, one named Egwene al'Vere."

 

Aviendha stops in mid-stride, feeling a brief pain in her heart, but she pushes it away before hurrying after Dailin again, who leads her to a small room guarded by a pair of Stone Dogs, one of whom is conversing with Bain and Chiad. Nodding to the first-sisters, she follows Dailin as she enters the room and sees Ichigo sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by half a dozen small children, their mothers watching nervously as he moves his hands in exaggerated motions. Wondering what he is doing, she watches him lift his hand and place it next to a young girl's head before speaking a strange word.

 

"Abracadabra!" As Ichigo moves his hand away from the little girl's head, a large gold coin appears in his fingers.

 

The children gasp in amazement and begin clapping, the little girl's eyes growing wide when Ichigo hands her the coin. "For your assistance."

 

As she squeals in delight and the children clap their hands and shout for more, Ichigo looks up and sees them, giving her a wink before he turns his attentions back to the children. "Okay, okay. Watch closely this time and see if you can find out how I do it."

 

Aviendha walks past the group of children as Ichigo digs out several more gold coins, both she and Dailin approaching the small group of Wetlanders standing a discreet distance behind Ichigo and watching him with familiarity. Among them is a young woman with long dark hair watching him with a genuine smile while a golden-red-haired woman seems to share in her in friend's enthusiasm as she observes him. However, one woman who is older watches Ichigo with a barely suppressed frown on her face, though she also seems to be lost in thought. Wondering if Ichigo had done something to anger the Wetlander woman, Aviendha holds her words until she and Dailin reach the group.

 

"I am Dailin of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel. This is my second-sister…"

 

"Aviendha?" The unnamed younger woman with dark-hair interrupts the greeting, though she does give Dailin a look of apology. "I have heard much about you."

 

Nodding her head slowly in consternation, Aviendha can't hide her shock at what the woman had just said. "I am Aviendha of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel." She confirms to them.

 

The woman smiles as she speaks to both of them. "I am Egwene al'Vere of Emond's Field. These are my friends Elayne Trakand of House Trakand, and Nynaeve al'Meara, also of Emond's Field. We are Accepted of the White Tower."

 

Aviendha doesn't miss the narrowing of the woman named Nynaeve's eyes at her. Again, she wonders what is going on, but the sounds of clapping behind her causes her to turn and see Ichigo's hand once again moving away from a child's ear with a gold coin in between his fingers, and just as before he hands it to the delighted young boy.

 

"He has a way with children Egwene. It is something I wouldn't have associated with him." The reddish-gold-haired woman named Elayne remarks quietly.

 

"Ichigo had to help his father raise his sisters after the death of their mother. He is the one who taught them what they needed to do around the house when they became old enough. His youngest sister actually became the head of the family by default, or so Ichigo told me once." Egwene replies just as quietly.

 

"Any child would get along well with someone who pays them with gold." Nynaeve counters with a derisive snort. "As for his family, perhaps that is why he has such poor manners; his mother died, so he was never taught any while growing up."

 

Dailin and Aviendha both narrow their eyes in anger at her, the older Spear Maiden stepping closer to Nynaeve speaking softly so as not to be overheard by the children. "Speak carefully Nynaeve al'Meara. We value our friendship with Ichigo Shiba as he has proven himself to us. His skills have impressed not only us but the Chief of the Goshien Aiel, Bael. His manners are also of one who deals with people honestly, unlike the false words spoken by most Wetlanders, especially the words of those Treekillers. If you speak ill of him or his family in our presence, we will let you know what it means to stab your own foot with your spear."

 

Before anyone can continue, a voice of command is heard from behind the group. "No more. I think tonight has been enough for one day, don't you agree?"

 

Turning to look at Ichigo, Aviendha sees a look of weariness instead of anger in his brown orbs as he approaches them, his eyes glancing towards Nynaeve but the older Wetlander woman is looking away without saying a word. Both she and Dailin voice their agreement to his request, as do Egwene and Elayne; Nynaeve however huffs out to herself and begins to move away from their group, only to stop when Ichigo speaks to her.

 

"Your skills in Healing are needed Nynaeve al'Meara, and I know you, Egwene and Elayne can Link together so that you are not tired out as quickly. If you follow me, I think we can find a Defender of the Stone to take us to the wounded and you can help ease the suffering of those who were hurt tonight."

 

Whirling around to glare at Ichigo suspiciously, the braided-haired Nynaeve still doesn't say a word, but she finally nods her head in acceptance.

 

"Good. Mat, you and Juilin take point since the thief-catcher probably knows where we need to go, the rest of us will follow behind." Ichigo motions for the two Wetlander men who are standing a short distance away from the three Wetlander women to lead the way. The younger man points to himself in surprise and seems about to protest, before his eyes dart to Ichigo, then he seems to crumple inwards with a tired sigh.

 

As the two men begin to leave the room, Nynaeve strides after them, followed by Dailin who motions for Elayne to walk by her side, leaving her alone with Ichigo and Egwene to bring up the rear. As she waits for them to start moving, she hears Ichigo speaking to Egwene quietly.

 

"I really hope that Nynaeve isn't going to be like this all of the time."

 

Egwene sighs as she links his left arm with her right, pulling him to start walking with them. "She'll come around Ichigo. Once…well you know what I mean."

 

'What was she going to say?' Aviendha thinks as she falls into step on his right side, following both him and Egwene out of the room.

 

As they move down the silent hallway, Aviendha's thoughts are interrupted by Egwene speaking again. "Thank you for not shouting at Nynaeve after what she said, Ichigo. It was really rude of her..."

 

Ichigo shakes his head tiredly. "I was really angry for a moment back there, but I thought to myself: how would I have grown up if my mother had actually lived? After that, I just felt more tired than upset. Of course, if Nynaeve had tried to bring it up to my face again or insult Yuzu or Karin..." He paused, before answering the other thing Nynaeve had brought up. "She was also right about the gold coins actually. A single gold coin can keep each of these families fed for over a month, so I was hoping that giving one to each kid would distract them from the battle they had to witness today. Tarmon Gai'don might be around the corner, but after that, these kids would still be needed to rebuild the world."

 

With that grim reminder, they fall silent once again. Ichigo finally turns to Aviendha, his warm brown eyes seeking into her own. "Aviendha, when can I talk to Rhuarc? I need a few guides to take me and Egwene to the Three-fold Land." He suddenly asks her.

 

"What! Why!?" She asks in surprise, not having expected that request from him at all.

 

Both Egwene and Ichigo share a look before he answers her quietly. "There is someone we need to see in the Three-Fold Land. We can't tell you who, as it is part of our agreement not to speak of it, and I'm really sorry about this, but we made a promise and we won't break our oath. I wish I could tell you, but until we reach there and obtain permission from that person…I can't."

 

Shaking her head in disbelief, Aviendha looks at Ichigo, then at Egwene before she speaks. "Are you sure you want to go there? The Three-Fold Land is not for the weak." Her gaze is more on Egwene than on Ichigo, having already seen Ichigo's level of endurance, but the Wetlander girl seems just as determined to go there as he is.

 

Ichigo sighs as he replies on their behalf. "We have no choice Aviendha, there is something there that we need to grow stronger."

 

Aviendha falls silent, mulling over the possibilities. On one hand, Egwene al'Vere would be accompanying them, but on the other, Ichigo would be going with them... "I will speak to Rhuarc as soon as I can Ichigo." She finally tells them.

 

Smiling at her, Egwene touches Ichigo's arm and switches places with him so that she is now walking next to Aviendha. "Ichigo told me he traveled with you to Tear, can you tell me what happened? He seems to have enjoyed himself from the few things he was able to tell me."

 

A strange feeling forms in Aviendha as she looks at the dark-haired young woman, her emerald eyes meeting Egwene's sincere brown orbs and she finds herself speaking without any conscious thought. "I admit our first meeting wasn’t of my choosing…."

 

XXXX

 

Rand wants to pinch the bridge of his nose as he listens to the droning voice of yet another High Lord of Tear offering his undying fealty. As the man steps down and the next High Lord begins to speak, his patience runs out and he slams his hand down on the table he is sitting at, causing the High Lords to jump in shock.

 

"I am tired. The day and night have been long and I wish to rest. Perhaps tomorrow we can continue this?" His tone leaves no room for negotiation however.

 

Each of the noble Lords begin nodding their heads nervously as they quickly withdraw from his room, though none of them are able to hide their contempt and apprehension for the Aiel watching them closely, nor their outright wariness of the woman wearing blue who sits quietly in one of the few chairs afforded her due to her position. Once the last of the nobles leaves the room, Rand rubs his forehead and wants to scream in rage and frustration as Moiraine stands and approaches him.

 

"We must speak Rand."

 

Leaning back in his chair with a loud sigh, he is unable to hide his annoyance as he speaks to the Blue Ajah. "Not tonight Moiraine, not tonight."

 

Watching as Moiraine narrows her eyes with frustration of her own, he is surprised when she simply nods her head. "Very well, tomorrow then Rand al'Thor. Sleep well."

 

As the Aes Sedai turns to leave the room, a sudden thought comes to his mind. "Wait! Moiraine, can I ask you a question?"

 

"Of course, Rand. What is it that you wish to ask?" The petite Aes Sedai inquires as she pauses at the closed door to his chambers.

 

"Is…is it possible for another power to be wielded by a person, man or woman? A power I can see?" He asks as he remembers the end of the fight against the Forsaken.

 

A frown forms on the Aes Sedai's face as she shakes her head. "I know that only Sisters can see each other Weaves and no male Channeler can. You said you could not see the Weaves of Saidin, but are you sure you were not simply mistaken?"

 

"No, I can't see the Weaves of Saidin; I can only feel it if someone is holding onto it." Rand reaffirms. "I only ask if it is possible for another power to exist, something we don't know about." He concludes as he once again remembers the brief glow of yellow that seemed to briefly trap the arms of Ba'alzamon as the Forsaken struggled to free them.

 

Moiraine's frown grows prominent as she turns to look at him carefully. "Is there a reason why you are asking me this question Rand?"

 

"No. It…it is nothing Moiraine. I thank you for your help." The young man genuinely responds to the Cairhienin woman. "Tomorrow we can speak about what I am going to do, now that I have declared myself openly."

 

"Very well, Rand. Have a good evening." Moiraine gives him a small curtsy before she slips out of his room, leaving him to his thoughts.

 

'If that wasn't Saidin, then what or who was there to help me?'

 

XXXX

 

 **[i]** From The Dragon Reborn: Chapter 55.

 

 **[ii]** From The Dragon Reborn: Chapter 55.


	7. Tear Part Two

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach or Wheel of Time.**

**Robert Jordan is one of my greatest inspirations when it comes to writing: a man gone too soon from this world.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, any OC I create are purely for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course mature scenes will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

**Secondary Disclaimer: If you are here to read a story based on or will adhere to Canon, then this story is NOT, REPEAT NOT for you.**

**XXXX**

**Beta & co-writing credit: regfurby**

**Edited by regfurby Nov 11, 2018**

**Also, always read AN for any important news or information, it does have thing not in the reviews corner.**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" ** _Quincy Zangetsu/Yhwach"_**

**XXXX**

 

 ** _'If that wasn't Saidin, then what or who was there to help me?_** '

 

**_Rand al’Thor_ **

****

**XXXX**

****

Moiraine internally smiles when she hears the young Captain sighing irritably once more as Nynaeve continues to question Joiya Byir about her role in the Black Ajah. Her amusement is not directed towards Joiya's questioning: it still sends shivers up the Blue Ajah's spine to think any Sister would willingly bind themselves to the Dark One. Rather, her amusement is directed towards the young man standing next to her and showing open exasperation as he watches over the interrogation of the Black Ajah with several of the Far Dareis Mai who had accompanied him to Tear. Honestly, of the two groups, she is not sure which one intrigues her more: Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, the mysterious Guard Captain of Tar Valon who apparently holds Siuan's trust and no small amount of skill; or the Aiel who followed him here, especially since the Aiel that conquered the Stone believe Rand to be their battle leader in the sacking of the great fortress, yet these Aiel show no signs of following Rand except to take their place as his guards when called upon.

 

Over the course of the month that they have held Stone, she had paid several servants to help her watch and observe various parties of interest, namely Rand al'Thor and Ichigo Kurosaki. None of them have reported nothing of any value, and she suspects that several of them have been dealt with rather harshly by the Aiel when her impromptu spies had begun to refuse her gold in exchange for their services, one young woman even bursting into tears and apologizing profusely for being unable to continue helping her. She had comforted the distraught maid as best she could, even giving her a small pouch of coin for her services, though she had been fairly annoyed at this development.

 

Ichigo Shiba, on the other hand, had been incredibly blunt in telling her to mind her own business, barging into her room the first week and throwing a beaten man at her feet.

 

_'If you want to know who I am Moiraine Sedai, all you have to do is ask yourself.' He sneered at her._

_Holding up a hand to stop Lan from reacting, she ignored the arrogant young man and went instead to check on the beaten servant. She recognized him: he was one of the servants who helped to clean the windows and chandeliers, and was used to climbing up dangerous surfaces to reach hard-to-clean places. She had paid him to keep her informed of anything interesting that he saw or overheard while performing his cleaning duties, but it seems he had fallen afoul of the orange-haired Guard Captain, who had taken so much offense to his presence that he had beaten him up._

_'Guard Captain Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, was it?' She idly remarked while sending a weave of Healing through the poor servant's body, mending his bruises as best she could. 'How mighty you must feel, beating up a helpless civilian who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. One who was merely doing his assigned task, no less. I wonder what the Amyrlin sees in you.'_

_The orange-headed young man had not reacted well to her provocation. 'Where I come from, spies are not dealt with kindly or well.' He countered in a flat voice._

_She raised an eyebrow at him. 'But you are in Tear, not wherever you come from. All servants in Tear are expected to watch the comings and goings of the people they serve, whether it is to report their movements to others, or to help make their own jobs easier. Their silence and loyalty is earned, not bought or demanded through violence. Would you attack every servant who keeps an eye on your doings, just as you have done to this poor servant?'_

_She had seen his eyes flash a dark gold color for but a brief moment; she could not be certain of what she saw, but it was possibly a trick of the candlelight as he glared angrily at her. She had met his eyes coolly, knowing that she held the moral high ground and that was important to self-righteous individuals like him._

_'... Tell your damn spies to leave me alone, and I'll leave them alone.' He finally gritted out, revealing that he did indeed possess some form of moral integrity. It was honestly a relief to her: knowing that he wasn't a person who held no regard for the lives of innocents meant that she wouldn't have to take extra steps to protect the servants from him. However, his words also told her that the Guard Captain had no idea of what he was truly requesting..._

_'Leave you alone? Very well, I can inform them to leave you alone. No servant will approach you or go within twenty feet of you. Any servant who crosses your path will leave through the nearest exit, and will not speak with you. No servant will answer your questions, clean your chambers, wash your clothes, prepare meals for you, or deliver your messages. I can even inform the Lords to spread the word to all their servants that they are to avoid performing any action that could be misconstrued as spying on you, on pain of being beaten up by you. Is that your wish?'_

_To his credit, the Guard Captain had only looked annoyed by her words, rather than worried. Any Lord or Lordling faced with such an ultimatum would be tripping over themselves to take back their words, none of them able to survive without the help of countless servants to take care of their everyday needs. It seemed that the young Guard Captain before her was well able to take care of his own needs._

_'Look, I get what you're saying, and I'm pretty sure you're being ridiculous on purpose.' He pointed out bluntly, getting a glare and huff from Lan. Ignoring her Warder - and wasn't that interesting! - Ichigo Shiba had spared a glance for the servant he had beaten up, looking actually regretful for a moment. His eyes went back to hers however, and his gaze hardened once more._

_'If they're just doing their jobs, I have no problems with them. If they're eavesdropping on me or spying... I don't like it, but if all the servants are doing it I'm not going to beat them all up. I draw the line at anyone attempting to dig through my belongings or stealing any of my things, however; if anyone tries that, I will kick their sorry asses, and if they all try that, I will make them regret their mother ever set eyes upon their father. If you want to find out about me, do it yourself, I have nothing to hide.' He declared before stalking out of her room without another word._

_She had exchanged a look with Lan, her not-so-amused Warder finally heaving the poor servant onto his shoulder and leaving to deliver him to the servants' quarters, while she herself considered how to go about learning more about Ichigo Shiba given his poor reaction to being observed._

 

In the end, she chose to observe him openly herself, and true to his word he never attempted to avoid her or conceal his actions from her, unless he was in the room he had ironically confiscated for himself near the servants' quarters, which would have made things incredibly difficult for him indeed if she had carried out her threat. To her surprise, she learnt that Captain Shiba had actually apologized to the man he had assaulted, and the poor man had looked like he didn't know whether to run or to apologize as well. The servant ultimately chose to apologize, and it seems that he and the other servants are now getting along fairly well with the young Captain, just one of many interesting things that happen around Ichigo Shiba.

 

One other thing that she had learnt about the orange-haired young man, was that he was definitely a man of structure.

 

Thanks to Lan, she had chosen a set of rooms that overlooked the training yard that the Tairen soldiers used for their exercises before the Aiel occupation. She happened to look out one morning, before the sun rose in the Eastern sky, and saw Captain Shiba practicing sword forms in the training yard. Two things caught her eye then: first that he was using two swords simultaneously for practice; and the second, that Egwene al'Vere was watching him practice. Several days went by as she continued to observe discreetly, and Captain Shiba always showed up before sunrise, always accompanied by Egwene, and sometimes by various Aiel who would either lounge around or do their own training.

 

Lan joined her in watching the Captain train several times, and he informed her that Ichigo Shiba's sword forms were unlike any that he recognized, although he could see their usefulness in battle; unlike the standard sword forms used by Blademasters that were akin to a graceful dance, Ichigo Shiba's sword forms were brutal and efficient, a ruthless assault that relied on few feints and took every opportunity to punish an opponent's weaknesses while his dual blades served as both offense and defense against any would-be attackers. He also observed that footwork was a strong component of Captain Shiba's sword forms, his strong footing allowing him to deal powerful blows while moving swiftly to new positions, either to take advantage of an enemy's exposed weakness or to deal with new enemies while his previous ones were reeling from his attacks.

 

When she asked him to compare their sword forms, Lan had likened the standard sword forms to that of a hunting hawk: opportunistic, striking swiftly before swooping away, never exposing a true weakness to an enemy. He described Ichigo's sword forms as that of a blizzard: relentless, always advancing, always striking, deflecting and punishing any attacks that came its way. When she asked which was stronger, he merely gave her a deadpan look and did not answer.

 

Moiraine spent some time observing Egwene al'Vere as well, the young girl from the Two Rivers who had grown up together with Rand al'Thor and followed them to Tar Valon. The dark-haired young woman would attend Ichigo Shiba's morning training sessions without fail, and from what she could see, the Accepted had an unusually close relationship with the orange-haired Captain. Once Ichigo Shiba had finished his hour-long training, Egwene would always approach him and offer Healing, followed by a quiet conversation that she could not make out. Knowing Captain Shiba's dislike of being spied on, she had opted not to plant a Listening weave near them, and instead relied on what she could observe with her own two eyes. From this, she had also noticed that Egwene was in disagreement with Nynaeve al'Meara about Ichigo Shiba, and the stubborn young woman - Nynaeve, not Egwene - was driving a deep wedge between the two Accepted with her behavior.

 

Putting that aside for now - her mission was to guide the Dragon Reborn, not deal with a trio of Accepted who would be returning to Tar Valon soon - what surprised her the most about Captain Shiba's morning training sessions was the presence of one or more Maidens of the Spears, always from the same group of four who had accompanied him to Tear, who would often show up to watch his practice. The first time it happened, her eyes had widened in surprise when after he was done working with his sword forms, he handed his blades to Egwene and proceed to spar with the young Aiel maidens using only his hands and feet, first one-on-one, then all-on-one. She was doubly surprised when he not only held his own against them, he roundly defeated them unless there were at least three Spear Maidens fighting him at the same time, and even then only when all four fought him at the same time did she see him lose their spar.

 

Lan was suitably impressed by the young man's abilities in hand-to-hand fighting, to the point that he actually went down to the training courtyard the next morning and asked for permission to train alongside them. It was Captain Shiba's first conversation with her Warder after their initial confrontation in her room, and outside of some surprise, he had not objected to sharing space with Lan for training.

 

She was not too surprised to soon find Captain Shiba and Lan sparring against each other in the mornings with wooden swords, the Captain's two against Lan's one, neither of them gaining a victory over the other before time was called and they took a break, followed by Ichigo and Lan practicing hand-to-hand combat with the Aiel Spear Maidens. It seems that their willingness to spar with the Aiel in barehanded combat quickly caught the interest of the other Aiel, as more Aiel began to show up, both women and men, some of them teaching Ichigo and Lan their style of fighting, just as Ichigo in turn taught them the fighting styles of his lands, and Lan taught them his experience of fighting against the countless creatures of Shadow. From the vicious smiles that appeared on the faces of the Aiel, it seemed they greatly approved of Lan's experiences in killing their most hated foes.

 

It was during the second week that Ichigo began to extend his training by practicing with the spears, shields and bows that the Aiel used in battle, not showing the same skill in their use that he has with his blades, but he was a diligent learner and he quickly became competent in their use. Lan had declined the offer to learn those same weapons, but his counter-offer to spar against any of the Aiel who wished to test their skills against him, followed by the discovery that he was perfectly capable of learning and countering the skills of any Aielmen wielding spear, shield or bow against him quickly won back the respect he had lost by his initial refusal. Needless to say, the name of Aan'allein grew to even greater heights among the Aiel.

 

Out of curiosity, Moiraine had observed some of Rand al'Thor's training sessions from a distance as well. The Dragon Reborn practiced the Blademaster sword forms with Lan in the afternoons, then practiced some spear forms at the encouragement of his Aiel guards. After a few days of watching, she went back to observing Ichigo again.

 

The most intriguing thing she learned about Captain Shiba was the fact that he is highly literate. While she had read from Siuan's missive that he was in fact a noble, which suggested a certain degree of learning, she had observed him spending several hours a day in the Lords' Archives, mainly after dinner, reading a wide range of subjects. She had asked the Chief Archivist what books Ichigo would ask for, and her curiosity only grew as she learned of the many subjects Ichigo was reading about. One subject the Chief Archivist never mentioned, and caught her by surprise when she found Ichigo reading it, was the ledger detailing the Great Holding, a ledger she only recognized because she had seen the one for the city of Cairhien. Next to the ledger was a journal of sorts, and she spied Ichigo using an unfamiliar language to write down what she could only assume were notes on various entries in the ledger. Due to her suspicions that the ledger should have been in the personal library of the Tear Lords rather than the Lords' Archives, she had asked him upfront how he had obtained the ledger, only to receive a surprisingly cordial answer from him.

 

_Closing both ledger and journal, Ichigo Shiba stood up and handed her the former while giving her a small grin. 'I have my ways, Moiraine Sedai. If you're interested, I think you might want to look it over yourself, there are some pretty interesting items listed in there. I've left some notes on what I know to be held by the Tairens, there a few things you might want to take for yourself. I'm thinking of grabbing one or two for Egwene and the others, they'll come in handy later on.'_

 

Still surprised by the Captain's friendly demeanor, it had taken her a few moments before she realized what he meant by 'notes', and had to suppress a sigh from forming when she flipped open the ledger to see copious evidence of his note-taking in the margins. Vandalism of important documents aside, her inspection of the ledger finally gave her conclusive evidence of what the Mayeners had given up to Tear, a twisted red doorway ter'angreal that supposedly led to the realm of the Aelfinn, at least based on the notes in the margins that the Captain had written in the Old Tongue of all languages.

 

In any case, that brief exchange led to further cordial encounters with him, and she quickly deduced that Captain Ichigo Shiba was a blunt, outspoken, well-meaning and experienced individual; when he was riled up, he could also be as stubborn and mule-headed as any two oxen put together. While he did not insist on being given a position of leadership, neither did he show any fear of the Aes Sedai or their Warders, and he often showed up uninvited to watch them performing their duties...Case in point, the ongoing interrogation of the two captured Black Ajah.

 

Her thoughts are brought back to the present when she once again hears Ichigo swearing quietly under his breath, a quick glance at Joiya Byir telling her that Nynaeve still has not managed to get any useful information out of her. It seems however that this time the former Wisdom takes exception to his behavior.

 

"If you can do so much better Captain Shiba, then show us how it is done!" The older Accepted all but screams at him, tugging at her braid furiously.

 

Knowing his personality, Moiraine is unsurprised when the Guard Captain simply raises an eyebrow and counters her challenge bluntly. "If I were to question her, you would throw a bitch-fit about my tactics, Nynaeve al'Meara. Besides, she has lied so many times; I don't think she's capable of telling the truth even if she were willing to. The other one you were interrogating answered your questions truthfully most of time, so ask her if you want your answers; this one however is a lying sack of shit, just Sever her and ask Rand al'Thor to send them both to Tar Valon under a heavy guard once you're done."

 

Gasps from the younger women immediately fill the room, Elayne Trakand gripping her dress with white knuckles as she stutters out her objections. "W-we can't Still her! You have no idea what that means! We just need to keep Shielding her until she stands trial for her crimes and gets convicted by the White Tower…"

 

"…And who exactly is going to waste their time taking them back to the White Tower while keeping them Shielded, Elayne Trakand? Who among you are capable of keeping them Shielded all the way there? You and Nynaeve? I had assumed you would want to head towards Tanchico if you believed the words of this lying Darkfriend." He points out.

 

Moiraine cuts in at this point, having noted the Captain's omission of two names. "And what of yourself and Egwene, Captain Shiba? Do you not plan on following her as she continues the hunt for Liandrin and the others alongside Elayne and Nynaeve?"

 

The blue-shawled Aes Sedai watches as Ichigo Shiba exchanges a look with Egwene al'Vere, before he turns and speaks to the two Maidens in the room with them. "Bain, Jolien, please don't tell Aviendha what I am about to say to Moiraine Sedai."

 

"Of course, Ichigo." Bain replies without hesitation. Jolien frowns, but a quick set of finger-flicks from Bain has her nodding in agreement as well.

 

Smiling at them, he turns back to face her and delivers some unexpected news. "Egwene and I are going to the Aiel Wastes to meet an Aiel Wise One, Amys of the Taardad Aiel. I can't tell you why or what for; I am bound to keep her secrets, just as she is bound to keep mine. Elayne and Nynaeve may continue pursuing the Aes Sedai who fled the Stone on the day it fell, but Egwene and I will travel west into the Wastes once our preparations are complete. I still have to ask Rhuarc for a few guides, but I don't think it will be an issue since the Aiel will travel with us."

 

Moiraine sees both Elayne and Nynaeve gape in shock at the pair; Egwene merely looks determined, while Ichigo is looking at...Bain, was it? The Spear Maiden flickering her fingers rapidly at him, and he speaks up again after a slight pause. "Bain, I'm pretty sure you know what Amys is capable of, right?"

 

Seeing the Aiel Maiden frown and nod, Ichigo begins again. "Well, we talk almost every night…this is why I asked you not to say anything to Aviendha. I know, you don't need to remind me about what is gonna happen when she does find out. I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of what exactly will happen to me when that happens Bain. I really, really hope I get to leave the Three-fold Lands with my skin intact."

 

The two Far Dareis Mai begin laughing at that, only for Nynaeve to slam her hands down on the only table in the room with a resounding crash. "Enough! I don't know who you think you are, or what you are talking about Ichigo Shiba, neither do I care! You are not dragging Egwene with you and that…"

 

"…I am going with Ichigo, not with you Nynaeve." Egwene loudly interrupts the former Wisdom. "I can and will make my own decisions as an Accepted, same as you, and I believe this journey will help me track down the Black Ajah more easily. As I told Elayne during our journey here, I am no longer that simple girl who wanted to get married, have children and maybe sit one day on the Women's Council in Emond's Field, Nynaeve. What I want now is to be an Aes Sedai, a Sister of the Green Ajah, and fight in the Last Battle against the Enemy of All."

 

"Wh... But, you..!" Nynaeve splutters with wide eyes, caught off guard by Egwene's refusal to comply. Before she can react, Moiraine swiftly cuts in, her words measured and precise.

 

"Do you believe you will be capable of becoming an Aes Sedai Green Ajah if you travel to the Aiel Wastes with Captain Shiba instead of continuing with your mission for the White Tower, Egwene al'Vere? You do realize that the Amyrlin Seat takes a very dim view of those who run away from their studies, don't you?" The Blue Ajah asks sternly, wanting to know how the young woman will respond. They are all surprised when the Captain answers for Egwene instead.

 

"I already gained permission from the Amyrlin Seat last week, Moiraine Sedai. Mother told me how to send a message to her if I needed to, and I did so once I learnt of this trip. She is well aware of what Egwene and I are planning, and has given us permission to visit the Aiel."

 

Moiraine Damodred stares at him with a discerning eye, weighing the sincerity and truth of his words. While she has known the Guard Captain to misunderstand some situations, like the 'spying' of the servants, he has never once lied knowingly to her face. Misdirect, perhaps, but not outright lie. Besides, it is a simple task for her to verify his words with Siuan, and her own mission takes precedence over keeping an eye on the Accepted. So long as they are aware of the potential repercussions of their actions, she sees no reason to prevent them from leaving.

 

"Very well." She is pleased to see every head turn her way and give her their full attention; though in Nynaeve's case she is clearly shocked by her acceptance. "As the ranking Aes Sedai in Tear, I will allow both of you to head for the Aiel Wastes. I will verify your orders with the Amyrlin Seat, of course; if it turns out Mother had given you no such permissions, then you, Egwene, will be treated as a runaway, and you, Guard Captain Shiba, will be considered her accomplice."

 

Turning to Nynaeve, she addresses the now-speechless Accepted. "You have your answers now, Nynaeve; Captain Shiba and Egwene will be heading West with the Aiel, and the White Tower will follow up on their actions."

 

She pauses then. "There is no time to send word to the White Tower for an escort to bring Joiya Byir and Amico Nagoyin back to the Tower to stand trial for their crimes. You and Elayne will have to decide tonight whether you are going to follow the remaining fugitives to Tanchico, or return to the Tower with our two captives. While Captain Shiba is correct about the difficulty of keeping them Shielded all the way to Tar Valon, it is your mission and your decision to make. Know however that if you choose to pursue the fugitives, Joiya will need to be Stilled; we have no Sisters to spare for Shielding her."

 

She pauses again to gauge their reactions. Both Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara are looking rather pale, while Joiya has a terrified expression on her face. Smiling faintly, she turns to the last Accepted of the trio. "As for you Egwene, I cannot say if your decision is the correct one, but if you intend to leave for the Wastes, I wish you well. I have heard that there are Wilders among the Aiel, though none have ever visited the White Tower for training. I would like you to keep an eye out for them, and see what methods the Aiel use to train their Wilders."

 

"Yes, Moiraine Sedai." The young Accepted replies immediately. The Blue Ajah then turns to the sole male in the room.

 

"Which leaves you, Captain Shiba. I've already said all that I need to, so instead I would like to see how you question our prisoners." She tells him with a thoughtful look towards Joiya.

 

"You…you can't allow him to question her! She's our prisoner!" Nynaeve finally regains her voice and yells out in anger, only to have her tirade cut off by Ichigo who takes a step forward and barks out a command.

 

"Enough Nynaeve! You are only an Accepted, and a full Sister has turned over the task of interrogating your prisoners to me! As a Guard Captain of Tar Valon, I am fully authorized to interrogate prisoners whether you like it or not, and if you still insist on questioning my authority, then I have here a letter handed to me by the Amyrlin Seat herself before I left Tar Valon; Moiraine Sedai, since I know you can recognize Sanche-san's handwriting on sight, please read the letter first and verify its authenticity for the rest of us."

 

Arching a curious eyebrow at the Captain's strange use of Siuan's family name, Moiraine takes the offered letter and checks that the wax seal is untouched, before she breaks it open and begins to read.

 

_'To my Daughters,_

_The man who holds this letter speaks and acts on my behalf with my full authority. You are to obey any directions and orders he gives you so he may accomplish his mission without question. Any who disobey without just cause will be punished when they return to the White Tower._

_Siuan Sanche, Watcher of the Seals. The Flame of Tar Valon. The Amyrlin Seat.'_

 

Slowly lowering the letter to her side, the Cairhien noblewoman responds the only way she can. "Just who are you, Captain Shiba?"

 

"Just a man Moiraine Sedai, nothing more, nothing less." He answers, before extending his hand and accepting the letter back from the Blue Ajah Sister.

 

Shaking her head inwardly, Moiraine turns to the three Accepted. "It is as he says. Captain Shiba works with the full authority of the Amyrlin Seat."

 

Smirking at her declaration, Ichigo gives Nynaeve and Elayne a long look before speaking. "I'm going to be honest here; this is going to get ugly and brutal for the prisoners, depending on their cooperation at least. If you can't and won't stand aside while I'm questioning them, then it would be best if you leave this room right now. If you stay, I will not tolerate any interference with my questioning methods. So give me your answer, are you going to stay or leave?"

 

Nynaeve grips her braid so hard, Moiraine is surprised she doesn't pull it out of her head, although the former Wisdom finally answers the orange-haired Captain through gritted teeth. "I'll stay."

 

"As will I Captain Shiba. I promise not to intervene." Elayne says while giving Egwene and Nynaeve worried looks. Egwene takes the Daughter-Heir's hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

 

Giving both Accepted a nod, the White Tower Captain then turns to Egwene with an indecipherable look. "You don't have to watch Egwene, you know that right?"

 

The young woman only nods her head, saying that she too wishes to stay.

 

Nodding back in acceptance, Ichigo turns to the Aiel Maidens in the room and flicks his fingers at them. Compared to the Aiel Maidens, his finger movements are slower and more deliberate, but still faster than Moiraine can follow. Bain raises an eyebrow at him, then flickers something back. He nods, and she walks out of the door without saying a word. Shortly after she leaves, another Maiden enters the room and takes her place.

 

Moiraine watches as Ichigo turns to the renegade Aes Sedai who is still bound to the post. Joiya Byir's face is pale now, her body trembling visibly as she watches Ichigo Shiba approaching her like a mouse would watch an approaching cat. Moiraine notices a hard look forming in the Captain's eyes as he turns to face Elayne Trakand.

 

"Elayne, I need her to listen to what I have to say, I don't want her to talk yet."

 

The young Andoran Princess nearly jumps at being addressed all of a sudden, but she catches on to what he wants quickly enough and embraces Saidar, weaving Air around Joiya's mouth to silence her. Once she is done, she gives Ichigo a nod.

 

Grabbing a chair and settling himself into it, the Guard Captain simply stares at the prisoner for several long minutes without a word. Moiraine notices Nynaeve beginning to fidget, the hot-headed young woman clearly itching to speak, and the ever-increasing tugs on her braid speaks volumes as to her rapidly fraying temper. Just when it seems like Nynaeve is going to speak however, Ichigo suddenly speaks up, causing the three Accepted and the prisoner to flinch in surprise.

 

"I'm not going to lie to you Byir-san: I am going to hurt you, severely if I have to. If you want to know why, it's simple really. I'm betting you can't tell me the truth even if you wanted to, because you swore a different Oath to that asshole you serve, the Great Lord of the Dark or whatever bullshit you morons call him. So, when I question you, I won't ask you to tell me the truth, I just want you to tell me what you can. I already have a pretty good idea of what the truth is anyway, so we'll see if my hunches are correct."

 

Moiraine watches interestedly as Joiya's expression becomes a curious mixture of fear and anger, her mind inwardly pondering on a particular phrase that Ichigo Shiba had used. He said that Joiya swore a different Oath to the Dark One: she could even hear the emphasis on the word 'Oath'. Could he mean an actual Oath, like the ones all Aes Sedai are supposed to swear on the Oath Rod? Speaking of which, how did the Black Ajah get around the three Oaths sworn on the Oath Rod? If they truly swore an Oath to the Dark One, how did Amico break it?

 

Before she can continue ruminating, she hears Ichigo speaking again. "My people have studied the human body for centuries, unlocking the secrets of what we are, where we come from, what we can do with the right motivation to our body. From those studies we made great advancements in healing, yet during that time we also discovered how much suffering the human body can endure before it succumbs." He looks at the pale-faced Joiya, cold brown orbs meeting frightened grey. "I can see it your eyes, Byir-san. You are wondering what kind of suffering I speak of. Wondering how much I will hurt you to get the information I want. You will find out soon enough. Just think of what you wish to tell me."

 

The door opens then and two Aiel Maidens enter the room, one of them carrying a cloth covered tray while the other is carrying a large ceramic pot. Moiraine recognizes the first one as Bain, the Maiden who left the room earlier. The other she recognizes as yet another of the four Spear Maidens who frequently train with Ichigo in the mornings, though she does not know her name. The two Maidens pause to observe the room briefly, the newer Maiden raising a questioning eyebrow at Ichigo, before they both shrug and continue over to the table beside him. As they place the tray and pot on the table, Ichigo turns to face the three Accepted.

 

"Last chance to leave. Once I start, no one gets out, no one comes in. Do you understand?"

 

Moiraine sees each of the younger women nodding their heads one by one, faces paling as their nervousness begins to get to them. Ichigo gives Egwene a longer look, but a firm look from the younger Accepted has him return her with a smile before he turns back to the still-silenced prisoner. Moving over to the table, the Captain lifts the cloth covering the tray that the Aiel Maidens brought in, his eyes skimming over its contents quickly before replacing the cloth and dipping his fingers into the jar briefly, rubbing them together after he pulls them out. Seemingly satisfied by his findings, he turns to address Moiraine directly.

 

"Moiraine Sedai, I could use some assistance if you don't mind lending me a hand. I would rather that the Accepted not take part in what I am planning to do." Moiraine nods her acceptance and steps forward, watching as he turns to address the Aiel Maidens in the room with them. "Bain, Aviendha, cut the prisoner's dress so that everything below her knees are exposed, then cut off her sleeves below her elbows. When you are done, untie the prisoner and bring her over to the table; Moiraine Sedai, I'll need you to bind her wrists flat on the table so she cannot pull them away."

 

"Of course, Captain." Moiraine watches Bain and the newly-entered Maiden - Aviendha - quickly cut off Joiya's sleeves as well as the lower material of her dress and shift, leaving her legs bare to just above her knees. They then untie the ropes binding Joiya to the post and drag her over to the table, where they place both her hands on the table, and Moiraine weaves Air to bind her wrists to the wooden surface. When they are done, Ichigo asks Elayne to release her weave of silence on Joiya.

 

"W-What are you doing to me!?" Unsurprisingly, the first words out of the Black Ajah's mouth is a terrified demand to know what the Captain is doing. Just as unsurprisingly, the Captain doesn't answer her, picking up the discarded scraps of cloth from the floor and moving over to the ceramic pot on the table instead.

 

Surprising all of them, Ichigo wraps his hand with the cloth before plunging his hand into the jar, stirring its contents about before pulling his hand it back out. She quickly recognizes the substance coating his hand as coagulated cooking lard, which explains his need to wrap his hand with cloth first. The Captain then swiftly applies the congealed fat to the Black Sister's feet, ignoring her cries of disgust as he smears the oily substance over her exposed skin before swabbing a liberal amount on the floor beneath her feet as well. Once he is done, he carefully unwraps the filthy cloth from his hand and throws it aside, wiping his hand with another scrap of cloth cut from Joiya's dress. At this point, due to her hands being bound to the table, Joiya is forced to bend over in an awkward stance, her legs quivering as her slippery feet and the equally slippery floor threaten to make her lose balance with every shiver and twitch of her body.

 

"Aviendha, can you help me by bringing me the other one? I want Amico to witness what I'm going to do, this way she is less inclined to hide the truth when it's her turn." The younger Spear Maiden shoots him a look, but trots off to collect the prisoner anyway. Ichigo then turns to look at Moiraine. "Moiraine Sedai, once I'm done explaining what I intend to do to both prisoners, could you block Amico's hearing so she can't hear what I'm asking Joiya? I don't want her to give me answers based on what Joiya tells me during her interrogation."

 

Nodding once again to his request, Moiraine returns to her chair and takes a seat; she isn't surprised when Egwene sits next to her, and Nynaeve and Elayne take seats on the bench beside herself and Egwene. In no time at all, Aviendha returns with Amico led in behind her, the Stilled Black Ajah's meek and docile appearance causing each of the women who can still Channel to shiver at the knowledge that she is cut off from the Source permanently. Amico is then made to stand against the same post that Joiya was previously bound to, the Aiel Maidens quickly securing her to the post with rope before turning to the Guard Captain expectantly.

 

"Are you ready to begin, Captain Shiba?" Moiraine asks of the young man, who only nods his head once before speaking to the two captive Black Ajah.

 

"Amico, this is more for your benefit than for Joiya's. I am going to hurt each of you to get my answers; how much pain you suffer will depend on how quickly you tell me the truth. I take no joy or pleasure in what I'm about to do, but it is necessary to get the answers that I seek. If you refuse to tell me the truth, or refuse to answer me at all, your pain will only increase. Moiraine Sedai, I'm ready to start with Joiya."

 

Moiraine pulls on Saidar, weaving Air around Amico's head to block out all sounds before giving the Captain a nod. Effortlessly maintaining the weaves she has on Joiya and Amico, she watches as Ichigo removes the cloth covering the tray that Bain had brought in, revealing what appears to be a collection of sewing and knitting needles of various sizes. Wondering what the Captain is planning to do with them, she hears Ichigo speaking to Joiya once again.

 

"Remember when I told you that my people spent centuries learning how to heal the human body and discovering how to inflict pain as a by-product of those studies? Let me show you an example." Ichigo picks up a long sewing needle and without any hesitation drives it through the Black Sister's hand, his speed such that none of them manage to react before it is done.

 

The room is completely silent, all of them bar Ichigo staring at the needle embedded in Joiya's hand. The Black Sister herself looks pasty pale, her eyes wide and disbelieving as she stares at the piece of metal stuck in her flesh, while Amico's equally bloodless face stares at the fate that awaits her. Nynaeve, Elayne and Egwene look frozen, unconsciously holding their breaths as they wait for something, anything to happen. The Aiel Maidens watching the scene do not react at all, their eyes only holding idle curiosity. Finally, Moiraine deliberately keeps her body relaxed; she knows that whatever torture the Guard Captain has planned, simply stabbing a needle into Joiya's hand is NOT all there is to it.

 

In the dead silence, Ichigo reaches over to the needle and gives it a tiny flick, prompting Joiya to give a deafening scream as her entire body immediately jerks back in pain. The use of cooking lard becomes clearer when Joiya's feet immediately begins to slip and slide on the greasy floor beneath her, her frantic movements jolting the needle in her hand further and causing her body to thrash about in increasing agony as she keeps screaming in pain.

 

"Nynaeve, stop!" The sudden yell from Egwene draws Moiraine's attention away from the blood-curdling screams, forcefully tearing her eyes away from the shockingly horrific scene to witness another less horrific, but equally shocking scene.

 

Nynaeve is on her feet, glowing with Saidar and hands outstretched, but the former Wisdom is frozen and staring pale-faced at the naked blade being held under her throat, its sharp point nearly caressing her skin. The heron-mark on the blade gleams in the candlelight, reflecting the cold look on Captain Shiba's face as he wields it in his unyielding hand. Egwene is on her feet beside Nynaeve, her body also glowing with Saidar, but her eyes are directed solely towards Nynaeve and her expression is more frantic than horrified. Elayne on the other hand remains seated on the bench, her wide eyes darting between the frozen trio and Joiya Byir, whose legs have given out beneath her and dropped her spasming body to the cold stone floor. The Black Ajah's arms are still pinned to the wooden table however, and she is left hanging from the table in a semi-upright position. Seeing the tears and snot leaking down Joiya's face as she continues to scream hoarsely, as well as the puddle of stinking fluid that is seeping from the ruins of her dress, the Crown Princess of Andor turns to one side and vomits noisily onto the floor.

 

Judging that neither Nynaeve nor Ichigo are going to do anything drastic at the moment, Moiraine glances towards the other occupants of the room. Amico is hanging limply from her bindings, tears and muffled sobs escaping from her as she sees her fellow Black Ajah reduced to a broken wreck, Elayne's weave of Air still blocking out the horrific screams but not the visual nightmare. The Aiel Maidens are watching Nynaeve with faces that could have been carved from marble, their hands resting lightly on their spears, though their eyes occasionally dart towards the still-spasming Joiya and the needles on the tray, giving both wary looks. Moiraine's attention is drawn back towards Ichigo when the Guard Captain begins to speak in a low voice.

 

"Nynaeve al'Meara. I warned you earlier that if you stayed, I would not tolerate any interference from you with regards to my questioning methods. Yet you have not only drawn Saidar in an attempt to interfere, you still refuse to relinquish your hold of it even now. What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

 

Despite the sword being held at her throat, the pale-faced former Wisdom speaks to him with defiance in her voice. "As a Wisdom and Healer, I cannot stand by and watch you torture another person before my eyes in such a manner! I know not what vile trickery you performed on those needles to make them hurt another being in such a manner, but Blight take me before I let you get away with it!"

 

The orange-haired Captain gives her a scornful look. "Vile trickery? For your information, these are ordinary needles, nothing more. You are welcome to examine them yourself later, if I don't kick you out of the room first; I have no intention of keeping a troublemaker like you in the room when you have proven incapable of controlling yourself or keeping to your promises."

 

"W-What!?" Nynaeve's eyes dart around the room, taking in the unfriendly looks from Ichigo and the Aiel, the determined look on Egwene's face, Elayne looking like she wants no part of the conversation, and her eyes finally latch onto Moiraine. "Moiraine Sedai! You must put an end to this! This…this is wrong! This is evil!"

 

"Be silent, child." The Blue Ajah finally speaks up, ignoring Nynaeve's outraged gasp and the shocked looks coming from Egwene and Elayne. Moiraine glances at the needles again, considering whether or not to examine them for herself, but decides there is time for that later. Her eyes then glance to Captain Shiba, who had inadvertently revealed something that is of great interest to her: his apparent ability to discern that Nynaeve has embraced and is still embracing Saidar. Despite that, he did not mention Egwene doing the same, and both she herself and Elayne are still holding Saidar to maintain the weaves, so... perhaps a test?

 

Moiraine begins to pull in more of the One Power, just a steady trickle, and she sees Captain Shiba's eyes dart towards her immediately, his body noticeably tensing. A sense of satisfaction fills her as she smiles and releases the excess Saidar, having confirmed that the Guard Captain can indeed sense Saidar being drawn, though she has no idea how it is possible. Before she can say anything however, Ichigo's eyes widen as he whips his head back to Nynaeve, just as she feels the swell of Saidar coming from the older Accepted and a desperate shout coming from Egwene.

 

"NYNAEVE, NO!"

 

The next sequence of events happen faster than she can blink: Captain Shiba darts forward and strikes Nynaeve on the forehead with the knuckles of his free hand as Egwene slams a Shield down between Nynaeve and the Source at the same time. The light of Saidar winks out around Nynaeve immediately, the former Wisdom staggering back and collapsing bonelessly onto the bench. The Aiel Maidens take a step forward, their weapons already half-drawn, but they step back again when it seems nothing more is about to happen. Finally, Moiraine binds Nynaeve's arms and legs with weaves of Air before dropping her own Shield between the Accepted and the Source; she deliberately does not look in Ichigo's direction, though she can see Egwene whispering to him out of the corner of her eyes.

 

"Thank you for the assistance, Moiraine Sedai." Ichigo tells her once she is done binding Nynaeve, before turning an irate look towards the unconscious Healer. "I should have guessed she would do something incredibly foolish, even if I was distracted."

 

By you, he does not say, and Moiraine accepts the chastisement for what it is. "My apologies to you as well, Captain Shiba. It was not my intention to distract you or allow Nynaeve a chance to attack you." She says apologetically. "I have placed bindings and a Shield on the Accepted, so she will not be able to interfere with your interrogation any longer. Will you permit me to wake her with Healing?"

 

The Guard Captain considers her words for a moment, before reluctantly nodding his agreement. Moiraine moves over to Nynaeve's side, watching Ichigo sheath his sword, before pressing a hand against the Accepted's forehead and examining her body for injuries. Surprisingly enough, there is none worth speaking of; only a mild bruise and what appears to be a slight concussion from the sudden impact to her head. It speaks volumes as to the skill and control of Ichigo Shiba that he can go from pointing a sword at Nynaeve's throat to knocking her out instantly with his other fist, all before the Accepted can channel a single weave of Saidar.

 

One brief Healing later, Nynaeve stirs and begins to moan. Her eyes blink open confusedly, then they focus on her surroundings and widen in anger. Before she can even open her mouth to yell, however, Moiraine weaves a gag of Air and slaps it in her face.

 

"That is enough, Accepted." She says sternly. "You were told not to interfere, and reminded of your promise, yet you knowingly and deliberately attempted to interfere twice in a row. There will be no third time, lest I have to inform Mother of your outright disobedience towards her authority." Nynaeve's face pales, letting her know that the stubborn Accepted has finally recalled the letter granting Captain Shiba the Amyrlin's authority.

 

"Umm... Moiraine Sedai? Weren't we given the authority to hunt down the Black Ajah as well? Wouldn't that make our authority have precedence over Captain Shiba's in this interrogation instead?" Elayne's voice speaks up meekly, the Andoran Princess looking rather overwhelmed by all these events happening in rapid succession.

 

Moiraine smiles, before elaborating for all of them. "That is true, but your authority is strictly towards pursuing and capturing the remaining Black Ajah, not interrogating those you have already captured. Captain Shiba therefore holds higher authority in this interrogation than the three of you." Her eyes then glance towards the obviously furious Nynaeve, noting once again the sheer stubbornness of the woman. "For your information, Nynaeve al'Meara, I have heard before of such methods of interrogation that Captain Shiba is using. They do not require any...'vile trickery', as you put it, to be effective. I may not have witnessed it being used before, but I have heard that it only requires very good knowledge of the human body to be effective. Is that what you are using, Captain?"

 

Hearing her address him, Ichigo Shiba nods in agreement. "That is correct, Moiraine Sedai. Before we begin again however, please release Amico's bindings so she can throw up properly, preferably in a bucket. No need to make her soil herself any further than she already has." All eyes immediately dart towards the other prisoner, who has voided her stomach down the front of her dress after witnessing her fellow Black Ajah being tortured. As the Aiel Maidens move to carry out his request, Ichigo moves towards Joiya, who is now slumped unconscious against the table, carefully lifting her off the floor that is now covered with vomit, bodily fluids and lard, then kicking the chair beneath her and placing her carefully in it. Moiraine notes that he has left the needle in Joiya's hand, although he has also taken great care not to further aggravate it while moving her to the chair.

 

Once he is done, the Guard Captain glances back towards her with a sigh. "Moiraine Sedai, could I trouble you to Heal this woman so that she can undergo further questioning? I would have stopped her torture earlier, had certain events not prevented me from doing so..." Here he gives Nynaeve a hard look. "... and now she has undoubtedly damaged her throat from all that screaming, not to mention any additional bruises she has incurred from thrashing against the table and the floor while struggling. Her wrists may be bruised as well, though her hand should be relatively uninjured compared to the rest of her body."

 

From the incredulous look being sent his way by Nynaeve, Moiraine has no doubt that the former Wisdom would be ranting at the Captain if she could speak. She herself has difficulty believing that Joiya's injuries would be less serious on her hand than on the rest of her body, especially since the needle is still piercing her hand; in the end however, there is a very simple way to find out. Ignoring the sounds of Amico retching miserably into her bucket, Moiraine walks over to the unconscious Black Ajah, placing her hands on her shoulders and weaving Spirit around her body to inspect Joiya's injuries for herself.

 

To her surprise, Captain Shiba's analysis is correct. The most severe of Joiya's injuries is the damage to her throat, which is raw and bloody from the screaming she had done earlier. Quickly Healing the damage as best as she can, she moves on to the next most damaged parts of Joiya's body: her wrists, which look to be nearly pulled from their sockets, and her knees, which are severely bruised from being thrashed against the table and the floor while she was struggling. After Healing those as well, she moves on to the least damaged part of Joiya's body: the needle piercing her hand. From her examination earlier, Joiya's wrists had taken most of the damage from her struggling, the only damage done to her hand by the needle - aside from the initial piercing - was caused by her muscles tensing and contracting around the metal. Further inspection reveals that the needle is currently pressing against a set of nerves that are lined along a bone in Joiya's hand, and any movement from her hand muscles would crush all three together, resulting in a huge amount of pain for the Black Ajah.

 

"Very interesting interrogation method, Captain Shiba." Moiraine can't help but comment out loud. She steps away from Joiya, glancing towards the needles on the tray and examining them with a weave of Spirit as well. "Just as you said, the needles are perfectly ordinary, it is your method of using them that allows you to create such pain in your targets. It makes me wonder: just what were your people studying when they came up with such an interesting discovery in the first place?"

 

"... Needles can actually promote healing and good health when stabbed into specific places." The Guard Captain comments offhandedly, ignoring the dumbfounded looks being sent his way. "Extra care has to be taken to prevent them from causing infections, however...such as having them boiled in water before they are used." He glances at Amico, who is still huddled on the floor and shivering, before looking back at Joiya. "Could you help me wake our unconscious prisoner, Moiraine Sedai? I would like to continue the interrogation, now that she knows what to expect if she is uncooperative."

 

With a brief nod, Moiraine places a hand on the unconscious woman's forehead and wakes her with a pulse of Spirit. Joiya begins to stir, her eyes fluttering weakly, before slamming open in sheer horror. Just before she begins screaming again, however, she is silenced by a hand being clamped over her mouth, along with a set of brown eyes that stare deep into her soul.

 

"Now, none of that, Joiya. You don't want to aggravate that needle any further, do you?" Her frightened grey eyes immediately dart down towards her hand, and her face rapidly pales on seeing the needle still piercing her flesh. "Good. Now, I'm going to ask you questions, and you are going to answer. Any attempt to waste time, any attempt to deflect the truth, and you know what to expect. All I need from you is to answer to your best ability, and to make it even easier for you, I'll only need you to say yes or no. Understood?"

 

Joiya nods her head so rapidly it is almost a blur. Giving her a cold smile, Ichigo releases her mouth, but in the same movement places a single fingertip on the head of the needle that is sticking out of Joiya's hand. Staring straight into her terrified grey orbs and holding his finger motionless over the needle, Ichigo speaks again. "First question, were you instructed to flee to Tanchico? Answer yes or no."

 

Everyone's eyes are now on the sobbing woman as she frantically tries to speak, her voice choking up in her throat several times until she forces the words through. "Y-Y-No."

 

The look of sheer horror on her face when she says that, followed by her increasingly louder wails of 'No' and the desperation in her voice tells them all they need to know: that she is unable to give them the answer that she wants to speak, and her words are thus most likely false. Ichigo glances at Moiraine, and she gives him a slight nod in return. From what she has observed, it seems that Joiya is indeed bound by an Oath like those sworn on the Oath Rod.

 

"Stop. Breathe deeply." The Guard Captain turns to Joiya and places both his hands on her shoulders, causing her body to tremble under his grip. Her breaths are still coming in shallow gasps, and she looks to be on the verge of a breakdown, though her eyes are unable to tear themselves from the needle in her hand. Ichigo waits until her body stops trembling before he speaks to her again.

 

"I'll know if you're telling the truth, Joiya, but all I ask is for you to tell me the truth as best as you can." He repeats those words with additional emphasis. "As best as you can, do you understand?"

 

Joiya slowly nods, her eyes still filled with terrified tears. The Guard Captain leans back against the table once more, but he doesn't place his finger on the needle this time.

 

"You were instructed to leave for Tanchico, correct?" He asks again.

 

Joiya's mouth opens, and she tries to get her answer out. "Y-Y-No."

 

Her eyes immediately fill with panic, but Ichigo does not move at all. "You are seeking something in Tanchico, correct?" He asks a different question this time.

 

"Y-Y-Y-No." The woman attempts to nod her head, but it turns into a shake halfway.

 

"Finally...you are seeking something that can bring harm to the Dragon Reborn, am I correct?"

 

This time, Joiya visibly struggles to answer, her head doing a mixture of nodding and shaking that answers nothing at all while her voice chokes in her throat. Ichigo slowly begins to lean forward, his hand reaching towards the needle in her hand, and Joiya's eyes bulge out in terror as he bends his finger to flick the needle. Her voice finally bursts out in a rush, accompanied by her frantic cries.

 

"Y-NO! NO! Oh Light, please no, no, I tried, I tried..." Her words break down into unintelligible sobs and begging as she seems to crumple in on herself, her body shivering in terror and anticipated pain. Moiraine notes that Joiya has defecated herself once again, the liquid waste dripping from around the edges of the chair, but her arms are absolutely stiff even though the rest of her body is shaking with undisguised terror.

 

Ichigo leans back against the table again, his eyes almost compassionate as he observes the broken woman. "I believe you, Joiya-san. I know how difficult this has been for you, and I hope you have redeemed yourself in the Light with the truth you tried so hard to tell. I have no more questions to ask, so before we finish this, is there anyone you wish to write a letter to? I only ask this because we both know what will likely happen to you when you are returned to the Tower."

 

Still weeping brokenly, Joiya Byir nods her head slowly, and Moiraine witnesses pain flashing across Ichigo's features. 'So, it seems the Captain truly does feel compassion and pity, despite his torture methods...' She watches as Ichigo removes the needle in Joiya's hand with a swift movement, one so subtle and precise that the distraught Black Ajah does not register the movement at all. Placing the needle on the tray beside him, he turns to face Moiraine.

 

"You can release her now, Moiraine Sedai. Just ensure that her Shield is still holding. I'll have some of the servants bring her and Amico tubs of hot water so they can clean themselves off before tonight. Fresh clothes too, if they can be found." He glances at Amico, who is huddled in one corner with her face buried in her knees. "After that, please remove the weaves preventing Amico from hearing us. No need to truss her up again, all I need is for her to answer one question."

 

Understanding his request, Moiraine places a new Shield on Joiya and ties it off before releasing the weave that bind Joiya's wrists to the table, as well as the weave that silences Amico's hearing. The sudden influx of hearing causes the other Black Ajah to look up, and her face drastically pales when she realizes everyone is looking at her now.

 

"I swear it to the Light that I repent!" Amico immediately screams as she struggles to back away from Ichigo. "I swear! I swear!"

 

The Guard Captain simply walks up to Amico, towering over her huddled form with his full height. Cold brown eyes stare impassively into terrified dark orbs, his eyes devoid of the compassion and pity Moiraine had previously seen in them. Slowly, Ichigo kneels down until his eyes are level with the trembling Black Ajah, and he asks a single question.

 

"What are the Black Ajah looking for in Tanchico to use against Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn?"

 

Unable to tear her terrified eyes away from Ichigo's gaze, Amico immediately blurts out the answer. "A…A set of bracelets and a collar! A device to control male Channelers!"

 

"W-what!?" Egwene screams as she nearly leaps to her feet. "There…there's an a'dam for men!?"

 

Amico rapidly nods her head as she answers, her head swiveling almost thankfully to look at Egwene instead of Ichigo. "Yes! Our Mistress told us it can be used against male Channelers! She doesn't know what it looks like, only that she knows it was made just before the Breaking or during the intervening years! All she told us was to go to Tanchico and find it so we can use it to control the Dragon! That's all I know! I swear on the Light! Please…please don't torture me…I don't know anything else…"

 

Ignoring the weeping woman, Moiraine glances at Ichigo to see how he will respond, only for her eyes to widen as she sees his eyes glazing over and his body staggering slightly.

 

Ichigo is forced to grit his teeth when the vision hits him like a sledge hammer. He can see it clearly, two bracelets and a collar linked by chains, black as night. The long-forgotten term invades his mind along with visions of why and how the device was created. Realizing that the long-term effects only spelled doom for the women trying to control any men suffering from the taint of madness.

 

'Domination Band.' He snarls inwardly, already hating the very concept of that item.

 

" **Well, that's creepy as fuck. The vision is clear King; they tried to use it on the male Aes Sedai to stem their madness. Doesn't seem to have worked out the way they thought it would.** " Zangetsu mutters as both he and Yhwach grimace at the memory of those attempts.

 

'Its short-term usage could spell doom for whoever they direct the power of Saidin against, and if Rand al'Thor is really the Dragon Reborn, he's got serious power at his disposal. Enough to level a small size city if forced.' Ichigo replies tiredly.

 

Yhwach sums up the situation for them, before turning to address his wielder. " ** _We now face a difficult choice ourselves, Ichigo. Do we follow Elayne and Nynaeve to ensure this does not happen, or do we go with the Aiel like we promised?_** "

 

Ichigo considers both options for a moment. '...We go to Amys. My gut's telling me we have to go.'

 

Any further conversation with his Zanpakutō spirits is cut off when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. "Captain Shiba. Is there anything else you wish to question the prisoners about?"

 

Blinking away his daze and turning to look at the Blue Ajah, he sees a surprising look of concern in her eyes and realizes that Moiraine must have noticed him being hit by his vision. "I'm done Moiraine Sedai. Amico and Joiya can be returned to their cells... no, put them in a room with two cots at least. I'll instruct the servants to bring two tubs of hot water up for them, along with a clean change of clothes for each of them." He pauses as he glances over the room, grimacing at the mess left behind on the chair and floor. "I'll get the servants to clean up this room as well, so just leave everything where it is. Nynaeve, feel free to examine the needles if you want; good luck to finding any...'vile trickery' in them though."

 

He ignores the scowl being directed his way by the still bound and gagged former Wisdom, turning instead to Egwene. He sees the obvious concern in her eyes, and moves over to give her a brief hug.

 

"I'll see you later. I…I need some time to myself, okay?"

 

"Of course, Ichigo." He smiles despite the tightness he hears in Egwene's voice, knowing that she is worried because she recognizes that he must have had a vision.

 

The Guard Captain then turns to walk out of the room, but pauses as he looks down at the still shaking and soiled body of Joiya Byir who is lying on the floor. Amico Nagoyin huddles in her corner, looking shocked and almost delirious with relief that she has avoided his torture. He turns to look at Joiya again. "Thank you for your cooperation, Joiya, and I truly am sorry."

 

No one says a word as he walks out the room, the Aiel Maidens remaining behind as he begins to walk up the winding passageway towards the guard's room.

 

Egwene grips her fists tightly, wanting nothing more than to follow Ichigo, but knowing that he wants some time to himself. She feels so useless, knowing that the man she feels deeply for is hurting inside, but unable to do anything for him. Her temper finally erupts when she hears Nynaeve complaining again, Moiraine having released the former Wisdom from her bindings, although both Moiraine's and Egwene's Shields are still in place on her.

 

"Stubborn, arrogant, wool-headed lunkhead! What gives him the right to torture another being like that!? Mother must not have known what he is capable of, the Evil he is willing to go to-"

 

She is silenced by a resounding slap, Egwene glaring at the shocked older woman with her hand remaining outstretched and fury in her eyes. "Don't you dare ever say something like that to Ichigo again, Nynaeve! If you do…our friendship is at an end! Do you hear me!? You…you have no idea of who he is and what he has done for us, yet you constantly denigrate him like he is worthless in your eyes! He wasn't asked before he was dragged away from his lands, his people, his friends and most importantly his family, yet he still continues to fight for us against the Shadow in the only way he can! He has done all this without a single word of complaint, and I will not tolerate you insulting or belittling him any further! You will apologize to him in the coming days, or else! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

 

As her furious words echo faintly in the chamber, Egwene steadfastly refuses to look at Elayne or Moiraine, her eyes firmly fixed on the former Wisdom of Emond's Field whose face has turned completely pale save for the stinging red handprint on her cheek.

 

"W-what has he done to you?" Nynaeve finally whispers out, her expression filled with horror.

 

"And once again, you blame Ichigo." Egwene grits out angrily. "He has done nothing, Nynaeve. I simply grew up and made my own decisions. Either you accept it, or we are through." Her voice is as cold as her heart feels towards her friend at that moment.

 

Seeing Nynaeve gape wordlessly at her, Egwene then turns towards the Aiel Maidens, zeroing in on the one that she knows will also command Ichigo's heart one day, if Min's vision proves true at least. "Aviendha, please make sure no one disturbs Ichigo. He trusts you, Bain, Chiad and Dailin the most right now, and I need Bain to help me with the prisoners."

 

Aviendha had looked like she was going to retort, but her mouth slammed shut before Egwene had finished speaking. Bain nudges Aviendha none-too-subtly, her fingers flickering in that sign language Ichigo had told her the Maidens use. Whatever was said causes Aviendha to flush slightly, and she gives Egwene a curt nod before moving towards the door, only to stiffen when one of the other Spear Maidens - Jolien? - suddenly speaks up.

 

"Perhaps it would serve Ichigo Shiba well to know the custom of wreathes, don't you think Aviendha? I get the feeling he will need to know what they mean so he doesn't act the fool when they are placed at his feet."

 

If looks could kill, Egwene has no doubt that Jolien would be dead with the furious and embarrassed glare that Aviendha shoots the other Maiden before stalking out of the room. Feeling somewhat comforted that Ichigo will have someone trustworthy looking out for him, she turns back to look at Nynaeve for a few moments before finally releasing her Shield on the other woman. The former Wisdom glares at her for a few moments before looking at the other occupants of the room; when she finds no looks of support for herself, Nynaeve stalks over to the door as well, leaving behind a few cutting words in parting.

 

"Mark my words, Egwene al'Vere; he will be the cause of your death, just you wait."

 

"And you, Nynaeve, should look at his arms and torso if you ever get the chance to." She retorts coldly. "You asked what gives him the right to torture another being in such a manner? He had every single torture method that he knows performed on him first, so that he knows exactly how much pain their victims would suffer, before he was willing to learn such methods for his own use. It was the only way he could reconcile learning to cause pain on others through the use of torture. That is why he, of all people, has the right to perform such torture on others."

 

Nynaeve freezes at her words, her jaw working silently as she pauses in the doorway and tries to process that image. Unfortunately, their tempers had run too high, and the former Wisdom simply throws Egwene one last glare before storming out of the room.

 

As her temper finally turns to exhaustion, Egwene feels her legs weaken beneath her, and she would have collapsed to the floor if Moiraine hadn't grabbed her arm just in time and guided her to the bench to sit down. Bain hands her a cup of water, her other hand flicking a message to the remaining Aiel Maidens and sending one of them running out of the room. Egwene is too tired to wonder where the Maiden is going, and after thanking Bain and Moiraine for their assistance, she greedily drinks down the cool liquid before lowering the cup from her lips with a sigh. She notices that Moiraine is no longer embracing Saidar, meaning she has either tied off Nynaeve's Shield or released it - despite Nynaeve's behavior, Egwene hopes it is the latter - and the Blue Ajah is now watching her contemplatively. Not wanting to interact with her former role model right now, Egwene glances to her side, where she sees her other friend, the flame-haired Andoran princess studying her quietly with a face that is still pale. After several long moments, Elayne Trakand smooths her dress before addressing Egwene with a sigh.

 

"She's going to go to Rand, Egwene. It is the only choice she has now."

 

Egwene gives her a tired smile. "I know, but it doesn't matter, Ichigo and I will leave as soon as he can make arrangements with Rhuarc." She glances at the watching Aes Sedai. "Moiraine Sedai, is there anything you can do to help?"

 

The Blue Ajah tilts her head down towards her. "I'll do what I can Egwene. Rand and Ichigo share a common trait if you haven't learnt by now: it's called stubbornness, something I think they both possess just to make any woman's life as miserable and difficult around them as possible. Don't worry about them; after you see to the prisoners, I want you both to eat and get some rest."

 

With a sigh of her own then, Moiraine's eyes gain a faraway look. "The night is coming upon us quicker than I thought, and it bodes us ill to stand divided. I shall speak to you both at a later time."

 

With those cryptic words, the Cairhienin noblewoman glides out of the dungeon, the approaching Guardsmen and servants bowing in deference to the Aes Sedai known to be travelling with the Dragon Reborn.

 

"Is it true, Egwene?" Elayne suddenly asks her. "About Captain Ichigo's... umm, training, that is."

 

Egwene nods tiredly. "Every word of it. He's too stubbornly noble to use such terrible methods without first having it done to himself, just to ease his conscience."

 

"I see..." The two friends then lapse into silence, watching as Guardsmen and Servants enter the room to lead the two prisoners away, the Aiel Maidens leaving with the prisoners while several servants stay behind to start cleaning up the mess. Egwene is startled when Elayne suddenly speaks up once again.

 

"Why do I get the feeling that the night Moiraine Sedai speaks of refers not to the end of day, but something far worse?" The Andoran Princess wonders quietly.

 

Egwene reaches over and takes Elayne's hand, gripping it comfortingly with hers. "Because I think you are right, she is referring to something else. There is growing Darkness that will engulf us all, and if we don't stand united, we will soon see nothing but Darkness forever."

 

XXXX

 

After leaving to follow Ichigo, Aviendha hurriedly trots down the hallway that is the only direct route that leads away from the dungeon. She soon catches up to him but follows him at a discrete distance, her worry only growing as she sees his shoulders slumping and his hand occasionally snapping out and hitting the stone wall as he speaks angrily in the language of his people. He pauses only once as he stops before the final door that opens up to the upper floors of the fortress. Hearing him barking at the fearful guards to hurry up and open the door, she frowns as she wonders if what happened between him and Nynaeve is truly what is bothering him.

 

She quickly passes through the door before the Defenders have a chance to close it, though it is almost laughable to imagine them actually shutting the door in the face of an Aiel, and as she looks to see where he is, she notices several of her Spear Sisters giving her looks of concern. Passing by several Far Dareis Mai, she sees one of them looking in the direction Ichigo had taken.

 

'What happened?' The young Maiden signs when she sees Aviendha.

 

Aviendha answers with a quick flicker. 'He interrogated the Black Aes Sedai and the rude Accepted tried to stop him. She is likely on her way to see the Dragon now to have him removed. Let me know if anyone asks to bring him to the Dragon.'

 

The Spear Maiden nods. 'I will.'

 

Giving the woman a grateful look, Aviendha hurries on again and sees that Ichigo is indeed going straight to his room, one situated right beside the stairwell leading down to the servants' quarters, which those foolish Wetlanders fail to guard. Normally Ichigo would have bypassed the Defenders entirely and entered through the servants' quarters, but in his current state she can only imagine that he is in a hurry. However, he still stops when a familiar young girl calls out him in the hallway leading to his room. Aviendha feels the knot in her stomach grow as she observes the forced smile that forms on his lips as he stoops down and talks to the young child, the daughter of a minor Tairen Lord of the Land who he had performed his tricks for after the battle. Giving the young child an affectionate ruffle to her hair, he stands up and watches as she runs off with a wave goodbye, then he finishes his journey as quickly as he can. Aviendha waits around the corner until he makes his way inside his room, then she slowly approaches it and stands outside trying to decide if she should enter. As she stands there however, she hears a sound coming from inside the room, one that causes her to rush in quickly. What she finds inside is not what she had expected to see.

 

Ichigo is bent over his chamber pot, the porcelain container shaking in his death grip as he violently throws up over and over again. Freezing with indecision, she finally bolts out of his room and spots one of the Tairen servants coming down the hallway.

 

"I need water and linen! Where are they!?" She shouts as she suddenly corners the woman.

 

"T-There!" The woman squeaks as she points to a small alcove with a door. "There are water and towels there!"

 

Moving quickly and not seeing the woman collapse in relief, Aviendha pulls open the door, finding several pitchers of water sitting in the alcove along with several plates, bowls and towels stacked neatly to the sides. She grabs a pitcher of water, a bowl and numerous towels before dashing back into Ichigo's room, closing the door behind her. When he looks up at the sound and she sees his eyes filled with pain, she nearly balks at having to approach him, but reminded that Egwene had asked her to look after him, she begins to move determinedly towards him.

 

"Egwene al'Vere asked me to look after you, Ichigo Shiba." She offers as she kneels next to him and places the bowl on the floor before pouring water into it. Taking one of the towels, she places it gently in the water and after wringing it out, she hands it to him to clean himself up.

 

Ichigo stares at it for a long moment, his face still pale as he finally pushes the chamber pot away and leans backwards onto his heels. Taking the offered towel with a nod of thanks, he scrubs his face and mouth vigorously before dropping it next to the chamber pot with a sigh.

 

"C-can I have another one Aviendha?" He asks her with a hoarse whisper.

 

Not saying a word, she dips another towel into the water and wrings it out before handing it to him as well.

 

Watching him scrub the back of his neck and wipe off his hands, Ichigo finally drops his head as his fingers grip the towel he is still holding onto tightly. "I dislike having to torture people. Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi always sat in on my questioning of criminals, and after I was done, one or both would always take me back to their room to help me recover. Yoruichi more so as she knew I hated what I did. Part of you dies when you torture someone, even if they deserve it; it still tears at your soul to know what you are willingly doing to another living person. In my case, it is worse, I always feel like I am failing to honor my Kaa-chan's sacrifice. Even Rukia knew I had a problem with even handing down physical punishment, which is why she would normally see to it that it was dealt with by someone else if any member of our Squad warranted such a punishment, unless in the most extreme of cases, I had to deal out the punishment myself."

 

Pausing, he tosses the second towel next to the first one. "If…if what I did down there bothers you Aviendha, I will understand if you don't want to associate yourself with me…"

 

He doesn't even manage to finish speaking before she punches him in the face, a snarl forming on her lips as she jumps onto top of his startled body and grabs him by his jacket, jerking his face towards hers. "I. Am. Far Dareis Mai. I am not like those weak Wetlander women who faint at the sight of blood and vomit. I once said your honor is mine, and unless you think me a fool, you WILL continue to uphold it."

 

Looking into his brown orbs, her eyes soften slightly as she speaks. "I do not pretend to know all of you Ichigo, but I would think after the time we have spent together, I would understand who you are, just like you understand who we are. I did not see evil in what you did to that Shadowrunner, only a warrior who did what he must. I did not see weakness, only a warrior who understood the cost of his actions." She places a hand over his heart. "I saw the man who danced beside me against Shadow-twisted and Wetlanders alike, the man who teaches my people his people's way of fighting. The man I trust with my life and my dance. You, Ichigo Shiba, are someone I want to know forever inside this dream."

 

Ichigo looks at her with wide eyes. "Aviendha, I'm…" His head and hers jerk towards the door that opens with a creak, revealing the Spear Maiden that Aviendha had spoken with earlier.

 

'Wetlander woman comes for Blademaster, bringing him to see the Dragon.' She signs quickly, before stepping aside as an extremely beautiful and richly-dressed woman glides into the room, elegant eyebrows arching at seeing Ichigo and Aviendha sitting before a bunch of soiled towels and a chamber pot.

 

"Captain Shiba, I presume?" The long-black-haired ruler of Mayene speaks with a lilting voice that is tinged with no small amount of curiosity. "Am I interrupting?"

 

A small frown forms on Aviendha's lips as she sees Berelain's eyes lingering on Ichigo a bit too long for her tastes. "Yes." She answers brusquely. "Go away."

 

Folding her hands in front of her, the First of Mayene smirks as she replies. "I cannot do that unfortunately, as I have been commanded to bring Captain Shiba to see the Dragon…"

 

Ichigo's voice interrupts her words before she can complete the sentence. "I am no damn dog who obediently jumps to answer his master's call, and the Dragon is no master of mine. Tell al'Thor that if he wants to speak to me, he can find me on the parapet near the dock gate. Come on Aviendha, I need some fresh air."

 

Getting to her feet with Ichigo, Aviendha grins at the look of shock on the noblewoman's face, and she can't help but feel a surge of pride for Ichigo at putting the Wetlander in her place. She knows all too well that this man beside her is a warrior, and unlike the weak Wetlanders who try so hard to curry favor with Rand al'Thor, Ichigo is content with staying out of his way or meeting him on equal terms. She also knows the only reason he is still in Tear is because Egwene is here, and they are both waiting for Rhuarc to finish his preparations for the return to the Three-fold Land. Which does cause her some discomfort, knowing that there is a very strong bond between Ichigo and Egwene, one which seems to be forming between herself and the Wetlander girl as well, and their return to the Three-fold Land will see her having to face the Wise Ones.

 

Lost in her thoughts, she barely hears the Wetlander woman speaking to Ichigo again in disbelief. "You would disobey the summons of the Dragon?"

 

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he replies to the Mayener. "He's your damn Lord Dragon, not mine. I didn't vote for him."

 

"Vote? What?" Berelain asks him confusedly as they walk past her.

 

Ichigo pauses and addresses the startled woman. "Berelain-san, I swore my oaths to the ruler of my lands, and they are nowhere near this place. I will not swear my oaths to the Dragon, since I don't even know him well enough to call him an acquaintance yet, and he certainly has no ownership or rule over me. If he wants to, he can earn my friendship and loyalty, just as the Aiel have, and just like I know I have in the eyes of many of them in return. If he wants to prove to me he's worth following, he can come to me and speak to me himself. Not send a lackey to do his bidding. You can tell him exactly what I said and where he can find me if he's got any issues with me."

 

As Ichigo continues walking, Aviendha stops and turns to the woman. "Do not enter his room without hearing him give you permission again, Wetlander."

 

Berelain frowns at her, a challenge in her eyes. "Why, do you have a claim on him?" The Mayener asks her with an added sultry emphasis in her words.

 

Nearly scoffing at the attempt to provoke her, Aviendha only smirks in response. "Perhaps, perhaps not, but I do know you are not the type of woman he seeks, nor are you worthy of his attention by the way you have been throwing yourself around. I have heard how you have sought both Rand al'Thor's and Perrin Aybara's affections, poorly I might add. I understand that the Wetlanders use a word to describe such women, a courtesan. Are you perhaps one in disguise?"

 

The dark-haired noblewoman's eyes glint dangerously at the reminder as she steps closer to Aviendha. "I will take what I want, whenever I want. If you and that other child are incapable of treating him the way a man like him needs to be, I shall show you both how it is done."

 

Aviendha's hand begins to drift to her dagger when she is stopped when a familiar man's voice calling out. "Aviendha, Berelain."

 

Glancing at the open doorway, she sees Rhuarc standing there with disappointment in his facial features, the Spear Maiden who had warned her of Berelain's approach waiting behind him.

 

"I see you Rhuarc." Aviendha replies as she drops her gaze politely.

 

Berelain turns and curtseys to the Aiel chieftain as well. "Greetings, Rhuarc."

 

"Berelain, you will come with me. Rand al'Thor sent me to look for you." Rhuarc informs the older woman, then he looks at Aviendha. "Weren't you going somewhere?"

 

Aviendha glares at the Mayener one last time before she walks away. "I'll be on the parapets with Ichigo if you need me Rhuarc."

 

XXXX

 

After reaching the parapets overlooking one of the smaller courtyards, this one being the one used to unload supplies that were barged to the Fortress docks, Ichigo gives the few Defenders of the Stone standing guard a brief nod of acknowledgement as he moves past them towards a group of Aiel sitting together as a group. As he approaches the group, he finds reason to smile when he notices the Stone Dog he has learned is named Gaul once again trading quips with Chiad and losing to the Maiden's wittier responses again. Waving to Bain as she notices him, he moves to stand next to the Maiden, leaning downwards to speak to her.

 

"Has he gotten any closer?"

 

Bain shakes her head with a wry grin. "No, this Stone Dog is much too stubborn to realize he has no chance to woo a Far Dareis Mai's heart properly."

 

The other Aiel begin laughing loudly and then louder still when Chiad adds her own comments. "I believe he would sing beautifully if he were made Gai'shain."

 

Ichigo shakes his head as he remembers Aviendha and Bain explaining to him what they did to men who allowed themselves to be made Gai'shain to the Maiden they are interested in, during one of the previous occasions when he had asked about Chiad and Gaul after witnessing a bout of them trading quips.

 

"What about you Ichigo, would you be willing to learn how to sing if you wanted to show your interest for a certain Spear Sister?" Gaul asks him with a grin.

 

"I wouldn't need to learn how to sing Gaul, I already know how to. When I was with my friends, we had what we called a Karaoke night; we would sing the verses of songs while a group of musicians would play the melody for us to sing to." Ichigo eyes glaze over in remembrance as he remembers the first night his sisters and his friends from the World of the Living had brought a portable karaoke machine to Squad Thirteen during their visit. Much to his amusement and later chagrin, the Squad had kept the machine and there were many weekends where the Squad would have team competitions amongst themselves. He also remembers his team that consisted of him, Rukia, Rangiku and Momo that won many of the Karaoke competitions.

 

"You can sing?" One of the Aiel Maidens asks in surprise. "Would you show us then?"

 

Startled at first and ready to refuse, he notices all the Aiel looking at him, not with mockery in their eyes, but with genuine interest. Hearing footsteps approaching them, he sees Aviendha trotting up to them as well, her eyes widening as Chiad flickers a message with her fingers. Seeing Aviendha's eager eyes turning towards him, Ichigo sighs before nodding his head agreeably.

 

"I'll sing a common lullaby of my people. It is called Chūgoku chihō no komoriuta, mothers would often sing this to their children." Sitting down beside the Aiel, he waits for Aviendha to sit with him before he begins to sing to their group softly.

 

"Nenneko shasshari mase,

 

Neta ko no kawaisa.

 

Okite naku ko no

 

Nenkororo, tsura nikusa.

 

Nenkororon, nenkororon.

 

Nenneko shasshari mase,

 

Kyō wa nijūgo-nichi sa.

 

Asu wa kono ko no,

 

Nenkororo, Miya-mairi.

 

Nenkororon, nenkororon.

 

Miya e maitta toki,

 

Nan to yūte ogamu sa.

 

Issho kono ko no,

 

Nenkororo, mame na yō ni.

 

Nenkororon, nenkororon."

 

As he finishes singing the words of the lullaby, he remembers the first time he had heard Yoruichi singing it as he washed her back after she had returned from a mission from the World of the Living.

 

_'I haven't heard anyone singing that since Kaa-chan passed away. What made you decide to sing that tonight?' He had asked her._

_Yoruichi's answer had made his heart swell as she had turned to look back at him. 'I wanted to be sure I could remember it for when I have our children, Ichigo.'_

 

Focusing back on the present, he sees that the Aiel are all watching him with respectful silence, several of them staring at him in wonder. Seeing that Aviendha is one of those with wide eyes, he is about to speak to her when an alarm suddenly begins to sound out through the courtyard. Twisting as he hears guttural roars coming from below him, Ichigo leans over the parapet and sees the gates that line the docks exploding inwards as a mass of Trollocs storm the courtyard and begin to rush inside. His mind immediately jumps to full battle awareness as he begins yelling orders to the stunned Defenders who are simply staring down at beasts in horror and disbelief.

 

"Snap out of it you fools! Starting shooting them! We have to defend the Stone dammit!" He rushes past them and into the nearby guard house, grabbing several bows and arrow-filled quivers and shoving them into the arms of the Defenders before rushing back to the Aiel who are already raining death down on the invading Shadowspawn.

 

Slinging his borrowed quiver about him and pulling back with his first arrow, he sends the arrow directly into the face of the first eyeless Fade he spots leading the horde, and frowns when none of the Trollocs seem to fall with the Myrddraal, indicating that they aren't linked to it, just like the Trollocs that ambushed him outside Tear. Scowling at this added nuisance, Ichigo glances into the courtyard, he sees the Defenders of the Stone firing down into the invading army as well, with a handful of Defenders led by more competent officers forming ranks and pushing their way down into the courtyard to battle the twisted animal-human hybrids on foot, with many of the Aiel leaping down to join them.

 

Despite their best efforts however, the defenders are slowly being pushed back by the waves of inhuman beings, and Ichigo hears Zangetsu swearing when it begins to look like the Aiel and Defenders will be quickly overrun.

 

" **King, we have to do something soon dammit! They can't hold out for much longer!** "

 

'I know! I know!' He shouts back internally. 'We're being forced into revealing ourselves! I…I'm not sure I'm ready yet!'

 

" ** _Decide soon Ichigo, or many lives will be lost among the Aiel and Tairens._** " Yhwach remarks as he too feels the world is conspiring to force his wielder into the spotlight.

 

As they shoot down another Myrddraal attempting to cut its way forward, two events suddenly stand out in Ichigo's mind. First, a sudden push from the Trolloc horde sends many of the Defenders sprawling, the guardsmen beginning to abandon their places among the lines as their morale quickly crumbles. Second, Ichigo sees the same young girl he had encountered on his way back to his room crying over a woman's body in the courtyard, the battle lines surging ever closer to her but her eyes are only on the body that has a Trolloc arrow embedded in it. Snarling as his mind is made up, Ichigo releases his power.

 

XXXX

 

Firing rapidly into the endless tide of Shadowwrought, Aviendha hears Bain cry out, and her eyes glance over to her Spear Sister's side only to see Ichigo toss away his bow and jump to the top of the parapet. Her hand instinctively reaches out to try and stop him from falling to his death as he begins to lean forward dangerously over the edge, a strange feeling of danger seeming to pulse in the air.

 

Blink.

 

Ichigo falls forward, his hands grabbing his swords from his back and waist and drawing them as he begins to run downwards as if descending a flight of stairs, the feeling of danger in the air intensifying.

 

Blink.

 

His clothes suddenly burst and change into loose black clothing, covered by a long white sleeveless jacket that forms over them, his swords changing into monstrous blades that seem almost impossible to wield, yet seeming almost natural in his hands as he suddenly disappears from her vision.

 

Blink.

 

A strange blue light suddenly crashes down upon the courtyard, dividing the main body of Shadow-twisted from the collapsing line of Defenders and Aiel. Aviendha grabs the sides of the opening of the parapet and sees Ichigo standing before the entire might of the Trolloc army by himself, the wall of light at his back and a strange dark glow beginning to engulf his body.

 

Blink.

 

The dark glow begins to flow along both of Ichigo blades as he crosses them in front of his body, the sense of danger overwhelming her senses and his voice clearly heard as he sweeps both blades forward.

 

"Getsuga Jūjishō!"

 

Blink.

 

There is a thundering boom as crossed waves of black light launch forward from Ichigo's strange blades and smash into the first lines of Trollocs and Fades, the shockwave blowing half their army off their feet and throwing up a massive cloud of dust.

 

Blink.

 

Aviendha watches as the bodies of the Shadowsouled disintegrate under the impact of Ichigo's power. Each following swing of his swords releases additional waves of black light that tear through the horde until there are only a few Trollocs left trying to crawl away. She is unable to take her eyes off of Ichigo as he raises one of his hands towards the shattered gateway leading towards the docks, and a strange orange barrier suddenly appears in the entryway, cutting off the rest of the invasion force that is trying to force its way inside.

 

"They're using barges to get inside!" Someone shouts from the parapet closest to the river and docks.

 

Blink.

 

Ichigo disappears, and she frantically looks around for him but cannot find him. She then hears his voice speaking, and it somehow echoes clearly throughout the courtyard.

 

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō Sixty-Three: Raikōhō!"

 

A bright yellow flash lights up the courtyard from above, and she glances up to see Ichigo somehow standing in the air above them, lightning streaking from his hand and disappearing behind the thick outer walls of the Stone with a dull boom and thud. Ichigo repeats his words four more times before he stops and begins to drop down. As she feels herself screaming his name, his body suddenly slows down just above the courtyard filled with stunned spectators, both Wetlander and Aiel alike. She watches as he lightly drops the last few feet to the ground, sheathing his swords and quickly marching towards a crying young child who is shaking the body of a woman who has a Trolloc arrow sticking out of her shoulder, the Wetlanders and Aiel in his way hurriedly making a path for him.

 

She doesn't witness what happens next as she is already rushing down the stairs, hoping to get to Ichigo as fast as she can.

 

'Just what are you, Ichigo Shiba?'

 

XXXX

 

He pauses briefly when he feels a large amount of Saidin being wielded from somewhere inside the Stone, along with a strange lightning that strikes out and kills the few wounded Trollocs left in the courtyard and the surviving trapped Shadowspawn between his Dankū and the fires he had unintentionally set when he destroyed the barges carrying the Trollocs, Fades and their Darkfriend crewmen. Still in slight disbelief at the fact that the Shadowspawn had invaded by the water, he dashes towards the small girl who is still sobbing over the body of her mother, all too aware of the people who are making way before him. Stopping next to the child, he drops down to his knees and places a hand on her small shoulder.

 

"Shhh, she's gonna be okay. I'm here to help your mother." Ichigo says as he studies the arrow sticking through the woman's shoulder, noting that it was a clean wound and the woman was just unconscious from shock and blood loss. "I need you to be strong for your Kaa-chan, okay?"

 

The young girl looks confused by the unfamiliar word but she begins nodding her head as she grips her mother's hand, dutifully trying to wipe the tears still streaming down her face. Ichigo gives her a smile and he turns to look at the unconscious woman. "This is going to hurt at first but I'll need to remove it now or she'll get infected." Looking around, he spots the broken shaft of an Aiel arrow and quickly breaks it into a smaller piece, placing it between the noblewoman's teeth. "If you can hear me, bite down."

 

Waiting for a moment, Ichigo lifts her body and breaks off the back half of the thick-shafted arrow with a quick snap, then pulls the remaining half out through her shoulder. The noblewoman jerks awake and begins to scream, her mouth instinctively biting down on the arrow shaft between her teeth as the pain overwhelms her senses. As her daughter begins to panic and she begins to faint again, Ichigo quickly places his hand on her bleeding wound and applies Kaidō to stem the blood flow, before beginning to repair her wound.

 

The little girl gasps as she sees her mother's wound beginning to close. "Are... are you the Dragon Reborn, Mister Ichigo?" She stammers, trying to put together an explanation that her young mind can understand.

 

Hearing the gasps coming from the people around him, Ichigo turns to look at the young girl and shakes his head quietly. "I am not the Dragon Reborn, little one. My power is not based in Saidin nor is it based in Saidar ; it is called Reiryoku, and it is not tainted by the Shadow. What I am using to heal your mother is called Kaidō, the Healing Arts."

 

It is then that Ichigo realizes everyone is just staring at him, and his anger nearly boils over when he realizes that they are ignoring their own dead and wounded.

 

"Stop gawking you assholes and get the wounded inside to get help with their injuries! What the hell is wrong with you morons!?"

 

He continues glaring even as the Aiel and the Tairens come to their senses and begin to gather their wounded for healing, others among them beginning to gather their dead. Next to him, he is surprised when the little girl begins to giggle at him, and wondering why she was doing so, he asks her.

 

"Because Daddy yells at my older brothers the same you do Mister Ichigo." She tells him with a giggle.

 

Unable to help it, he begins to laugh himself as he finishes healing the noble woman whose sickly pale skin is now a healthier pink.

 

"Can you show me to your rooms? Your mother needs her bed so she can rest easier." He tells the little girl.

 

"Yes, Mister Ichigo!" The little girl quickly gets to her feet as Ichigo lifts her mother in a bridal carry. "Right this way!"

 

Following behind the little noble girl, he just misses the sight of Aviendha and her Spear Sisters hurrying into the courtyard, each of them looking for him.

 

XXXX

 

Nynaeve tugs her braid as she, Egwene, and Elayne leave the room of recovering soldiers, each of them newly Healed from the wounds they had taken in the recent invasion on the Stone. The former Wisdom is feeling rather irate, though her foul mood has nothing to do with the wounded soldiers. No, those men were properly grateful for the Healing they were offered, and some of them recognized and thanked her for the Healing she had given them after the initial Aiel invasion. No, what has her hackles rising is the fact that according to the wounded soldiers, they were placed in this room specifically to promote Healing. Whoever had organized the wounded had confiscated several of the larger, open rooms of the nobles and had them converted into sickrooms to house those who had suffered while defending the Stone from the Trollocs, rather than returning them to the cramped soldiers’ barracks where healing would have been made more difficult, and she has a very good idea of who was in charge. The fact that Captain Ichigo Shiba had once again stepped on her toes by organizing the healing efforts without so much as speaking to her really has her itching to chew him out.

 

Before the unexpected attack on the Stone, she had been on her way to find Rand al'Thor to have a word with him about the disruptive Captain, but somehow, she had managed to keep missing wherever Rand was. She knew her anger was growing more rapidly the longer she was kept from speaking to Rand to have Captain Shiba removed from the Stone and hopefully cut off from contact with Egwene, but she didn't have any better solution in mind. She had finally come across Lan while searching, and as she was asking him if he knew where Rand was, the attack suddenly began and she was being dragged along by hand to where Moiraine was overseeing part of the battle.

 

It felt like days as the Trollocs fought against the Defenders and Aiel, it was fortunate that her anger was still ablaze as it allowed her to embrace Saidar immediately and join with Moiraine in a circle, allowing the more experienced Aes Sedai to wield the One Power more effectively against the Trollocs and Fades that had somehow managed to get inside the Stone of Tear. After an eternity of fighting and once the battle was deemed finished, Moiraine had left to find Rand with Lan at her side, while Nynaeve was found by one of the few brave servants still traversing the hallways and asked if she could help with Healing the wounded. Despite wanting to go find Rand with Moiraine, her duty to the injured came first, and she reluctantly followed the servant to where the wounded were being housed. When she entered the first room however, she was surprised to find Egwene and Elayne already in there. Pushing aside the recent issues that had cropped up between them, Nynaeve choose to focus on Healing those in need, the two younger Accepted helpfully forming a circle with her so she could better apply her Healing.

 

Rather worn out from the constant Healing, as the trio approach the last door, they pause when they hear laughter and soft voices emanating from within the room instead of the expected moans and perhaps a few screams of pain that they had experienced from the previous rooms. Exchanging quizzical looks with her companions, Nynaeve pushes open the door warily and finds the room filled with only Aiel.

 

"Who is in need of Healing?" Elayne calls out softly into the room, directing her question towards the Aiel standing closest to the door they were at.

 

The young Aielman shakes his head as he answers. "None. Captain Shiba has already healed everyone. He is back there with Gaul and Rhuarc if you wish to speak to him."

 

Nynaeve and Elayne both gain shocked looks, the former Wisdom whipping around to stare at Egwene, but the younger woman is already pushing past them and heading towards the back of the room where a small crowd of Aiel seem to be surrounding a bed or something. Mouth twisting into a frown, Nynaeve follows her, with Elayne following both of them. As they approach the gathered Aiel, one of the Aielmen spot their approach and motion for several of the other warriors to step aside, giving the three Accepted a clear path to approach the bed. Rhuarc and Bael turn out to be sitting across the bed from the man who is the current center of attention; what Nynaeve sees him doing causes her blood to run cold.

 

Sitting in on a chair opposite of the two Aiel Chiefs, Ichigo Shiba is running his hands over several black blades that are laid out on the bed, his hands covered in a soft glowing green light.

 

Her worst fears realized, Nynaeve angrily embraces Saidar and slams a Shield down on the deceptive Captain, already preparing to bind him with Air should he attempt to attack them. "Elayne, Egwene! Shield him! He's a male…"

 

"Are you quite done with this nonsense yet, Nynaeve al'Meara?" Ichigo interrupts her shouts, his voice bearing a faint trace of scorn. To her horror, the green glow around his hands still persists, and he continues to run them along the length of the ebony blades without any care of the Shield that was placed on him.

 

"He is not a Channeler Nynaeve al'Meara." Rhuarc's strong voice speaks up calmly. "If he was a male Channeler then you would not be able to see his power, correct? I have been told that Saidin is invisible to female Channelers, such as yourself, Elayne and Egwene. Ichigo has already explained what his power is to us, and we are satisfied that he is no danger to us after he healed the Aiel without making any requests of us."

 

Nynaeve just stares at them in disbelief. "But, he..!"

 

"Ichigo is Shielded, and he is still using his power." Egwene interrupts her, turning to look at her straight in the eyes. "What does that tell you Nynaeve?"

 

"That his power..." Is not affected by being cut off from the Source, or has ways to bypass such a barrier. Nynaeve isn't sure which one shocks her more. "But, how?"

 

"And why?" Elayne suddenly speaks up, the Andoran princess also holding Saidar as she stares at both Ichigo and Egwene with suspicion. "Why show us now? Captain Shiba has hidden his power from us all this time, so why let us find out?"

 

With two sets of eyes staring at her in question, the dark-haired young woman asks them suddenly. "Do you remember what the wounded soldiers were saying two rooms back?"

 

"You mean how the Dragon Reborn came down and swept the docks clean of Trollocs and Myrddraal with a sword of darkness and spells of light?" Elayne repeats, before her eyes widen suddenly in realization. "Do... do you mean!?"

 

Egwene nods, seeing Nynaeve's eyes widen as well. "Yes, that was Ichigo using his powers; he used them to protect the Defenders and Aiel from being overrun at the docks during the invasion." She informs them proudly.

 

"... And since I had already revealed my powers, I figured it would be easier on Egwene if I let both of you see them in person." Ichigo finishes for her. "So here we are now."

 

Both Elayne and Nynaeve stare at them again, the Daughter-Heir looking serious while the former Wisdom still looks shocked. Elayne finally breaks the silence, addressing her words to Egwene. "Is this the secret you were hiding from us all this time, Egwene?"

 

The dark-haired young woman nods solemnly at her best friend. "Yes, Elayne. I also know the truth of Ichigo's background and the source of his powers, but once again those are his secrets to tell, not mine. I can assure you that they aren't related to the One Power however, and Ichigo has battled the Dark One's forces before me several times, even one of his Champions once: knowing what I know, there is simply no way that I would believe Ichigo serves the Dark One in any way, shape or form."

 

The reddish-gold haired Princess frowns at them. "Without seeing any of that proof, I find it hard to believe as you do. Egwene, you know this is simply far too incredible to be believed... is this why you've refused to even try and explain to either of us?"

 

Egwene sighs. "If it was just you, Elayne, I would have tried... but Nynaeve would not have believed a word of it no matter what I said, that I do not doubt."

 

With attention drawn back to Nynaeve once more, the former Wisdom finds herself under scrutiny by not just both Accepted, but also by the Captain in question and a room full of Aiel - whose hands, she realizes belatedly, are all resting casually on their weapons. Her eyes drift back to the Captain once more, seeing his brown orbs piercing hers as he waits for her next move, seemingly unaffected by the tense air in the room and the Shield still cutting him from the Source.

 

"... Just who are you, Ichigo Shiba?" She finally demands through gritted teeth. "What are your intentions towards Egwene?"

 

Perhaps sensing the desperate sincerity of her words, the orange-haired man matches her gaze fully, his brown eyes never wavering from hers. "My origins before becoming a Captain of the White Tower Guard are something I will keep secret for a while more, at least until we meet with Moiraine and Rand to explain my actions. My secrets are known to the Amyrlin however, and that is why she has entrusted me with her authority to fight against the Shadow. As for Egwene..." He shoots a brief glance towards the dark-haired young woman before returning his gaze to Nynaeve. "We share a bond that may one day become something more, and I will guard her life and safety to the very best of my ability. That is all I will tell you."

 

Nynaeve takes a step forward, heedless of the sudden bristling coming from the Aiel surrounding them. "Swear it!" She all but demands of him. "Swear that you have no intention to hurt Egwene, that you have no intention to betray her and side with the Dark One!"

 

With her gaze focused on him, she easily notices the brief glazing over of his eyes as he seems to lose focus for but a moment, but then they are focused back on hers almost immediately afterwards with a new and terrible intensity to them. She feels her heart beating almost fearfully as his eyes seem to flash gold and his mouth opens.

 

"By the Light and our hope of salvation and rebirth, by the Creator and the grave of our mother, I, Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo, have never and will never do any ill towards Egwene al'Vere, and by our very existence we will serve as shield and sword against the Dark One and all who take his side."

 

Nynaeve blinks, feeling like something has just happened, but not quite sure what it is. Dismissing that feeling, she stares instead at the Captain, willing herself to see any lies, any deceit at all in his gaze and his body... but she finds absolutely nothing, not even with all her training as a Wisdom and the enhanced perception granted to her by Saidar. Feeling her shoulders sag in defeat, she finally releases Saidar, allowing the Shield on him to dissipate.

 

"Then... it seems I have no choice but to accept your words, Captain Shiba." She tells him quietly, feeling the anger and distrust she has towards him simply evaporate in the wake of her words. Feeling tired and drained of emotion, she glances towards Egwene, the girl she has taken care of for so long... then Elayne, who is standing beside her. Wanting to say something, but not having any words to say, Nynaeve finally turns wordlessly, intending to return to her room alone.

 

She is stopped by a hand that catches her by the wrist; glancing back, she sees Egwene looking faintly determined, before pulling her to the bed and making her take a seat beside Ichigo Shiba, who looks faintly bewildered by her actions as well.

 

"Egwene doesn't want to drive you away, Nynaeve... she just wants you to get along with Captain Shiba." Elayne explains on the other young woman's behalf, the Andoran Princess also releasing Saidar as she steps up to join them with a smile for her best friend. Egwene just looks faintly embarrassed, Ichigo looks somewhat amused, and there is a collective feeling of tension being released as the Aiel all relax into more natural positions. None of them notice Rhuarc and Bael exchanging a look that to the Aiel are equivalent to rolled eyes at all this drama.

 

"... I see." Nynaeve can't find it in herself to argue or disagree as she usually would, her eyes drifting towards the Guard Captain who hasn't said a word after his oath. "Then…then what is he doing now?" She asks as she watches Ichigo still running his glowing hand over the swords.

 

Ichigo hesitates, then he moves aside somewhat. "Sit next to me Nynaeve, and I'll explain to you what I am looking for. Right now, my hands are glowing because I'm using an ability to discern the makeup of these swords; I felt something the first time I crossed blades with the Myrddraal during my journey to Tear, and now I'm trying to verify it from the weapons we salvaged after the battle. If you help me with your skills, I believe I'll be able to come to a more accurate conclusion. And so help me if I am right about what I think this is, I am going to kill that fucker in the North when I get to him."

 

"That what?" Nynaeve just gives him a deadpan look, torn between wanting to smack the infuriating man for his language or helping him find out what is wrong with the twisted black swords. Looking to her right, she sees Elayne's eyes pleading with her to help, and when she turns to her left, Egwene gives her the same look. Sighing inwardly, she reluctantly nods.

 

"What is that you need me to do, Captain Shiba?"

 

He beckons her to pull her chair closer. "Sit here, and when I ask you to Delve the swords, please do so from a distance. Don't touch the swords directly if you can, I'm suppressing their innate corruption, but I don't think I can filter out the interference if you touch them directly."

 

Thus forewarned, Nynaeve moves her chair closer to the Captain, narrowing her eyes when she sees him grimace slightly. Absently opening herself to Saidar, she is relieved to feel the One Power flow through her body, though she doesn't miss the gasps coming from Egwene and Elayne as she does. Frowning at them in slight irritation, she turns back to look at the orange-haired Captain, who gives her a nod and asks her to Delve the swords when she is ready. Remembering his cautions, she does so without touching them, then she fervently wishes that she hadn't as she feels nausea building rapidly in her stomach, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the twisted atrocities lying on the bed before her.

 

"W-what is going on?" She hoarsely whispers as her Weave continues to feed unwanted information directly to her mind. "Just... what is this?"

 

Seeing the strain on her expression, Ichigo hurriedly grabs her shoulder. "You can stop now Nynaeve, you've helped me get the confirmation I needed." He pauses before adding. "Thank you."

 

Nynaeve forces herself to release Saidar, then she turns to one side and helplessly vomits onto the floor, unable to help herself after the horrors she had felt from those cursed weapons. She vomits several times before a damp towel is handed to her and she feels someone rubbing her back comfortingly, a cup filled with water being handed to her after she has wiped her mouth.

 

"Swish the water and spit it out before you drink, Nynaeve." Egwene gently tells her as she rubs the back of the former Wisdom.

 

Nynaeve does so, before hurriedly drinking the rest of the cup and handing it back to Egwene. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome Nynaeve." The Wisdom sees a genuine smile on the younger woman's face as she takes back the cup.

 

It finally occurs to Nynaeve that she has just thrown up in a room full of Aiel, and her face immediately colors in embarrassment and anger, half wondering if Captain Shiba had asked her to Delve those cursed weapons on purpose to humiliate her. As she turns her angered gaze on him however, she sees a serious expression on his face as his hand flickers towards the two Aiel Chiefs, both of them also wearing serious expressions as they nod before they get up and motion for their Aiel to join them.

 

Seeing that none of the Aiel seem to be mocking her, Nynaeve straightens out her dress before turning to Ichigo and demanding to know just what that was about. She regrets finding out when he motions towards the cursed weapons lying on the bed and tells them.

 

"Those were weapons wielded by the Myrddraal, and after your reaction, I am now certain that there are human souls trapped inside those blades. I don't know how they are doing it, but they are sacrificing humans in the forging of those blades. Their cursed wounds are literally being powered by the trapped souls; as the souls die, the blade gets weaker, but their victims have their souls stolen to power it further. That is why Trollocs and Myrddraal raid across the border as frequently as they do; to them, humans are not only food, they are also raw materials for their weapons." Ichigo's barely contained rage is palpable even through the sick feeling they are getting from the image he paints. "That is why I said I'd kill that bastard in the North the first chance I get. If I was sure I could get to him without too much trouble, I'd have left already for the Blight to attack him, but after my run-in with Lanfear a few weeks back I'm not sure what defenses will be in place."

 

"When did you fight Lanfear!?" Egwene shouts in horror, while Elayne looks pale and ready to throw up as well. Nynaeve is the only one who manages to retain her composure, having thrown up earlier, and she is the one who figures out who Ichigo is talking about.

 

"You... you plan to attack Shayol Ghul and the Dark One in person!? That is madness!"

 

Ichigo simply gives Nynaeve a wry look. "He is also the Father of Lies, Sightblinder, and the false Lord of the Grave...until he is truly defeated, his power and armies will only continue to grow as he continues biding his time in wait for the day when he is able to escape his prison."

 

"Wait...Captain." Elayne stops him from speaking further, her face still pale but her brow furrowed in thought. "You said the 'false Lord of the Grave'... does that mean there is a 'true Lord of the Grave'?"

 

The room grows silent after her statement, and neither Elayne nor Nynaeve miss the look being exchanged between Ichigo and Egwene. "Ichigo...who is the true Lord of the Grave?" Elayne carefully asks him, feeling her sense of unease grow.

 

Ichigo sighs as he leans back, running a hand through his orange locks. He glances at the cursed weapons still lying on the bed, before pulling the bedsheets over them. "I'll explain everything to you and a few others, I think, no, each of you need to understand just what I am, where I came from, and what I can do. Rhuarc, could you find Moiraine, Lan and Rand and inform them that I need to speak with them in Rand's room in half an hour?"

 

The Clan Chief quirks an eyebrow, having silently made his way back to stand behind Ichigo, but he doesn't say a word about being impressed. Instead, the Aiel Chieftain simply begins issuing orders to the various Aiel still in the room, asking them to track down the locations of those Ichigo had requested for. Once the Aiel have left the room, Rhuarc and Bael leave the room as well, and Nynaeve finds herself alone with Ichigo, Egwene, Elayne, the four Aiel Maidens that she has heard follow Ichigo around, and several bandaged Aiel who are sitting on blankets in the corners of the room, eschewing the use of the beds. Seeing those Aiel giving their small group curious glances and looking at the Guard Captain with respect, it finally hits the former Wisdom that these are the Aiel that Ichigo had allegedly Healed before they entered the room.

 

"So, your power allows you to heal?" She asks him curiously.

 

Ichigo lifts his hand and the same green light from earlier forms around his hand. "When we first met, I told you I had knowledge in healing others Nynaeve. That is true, I wasn't lying about anything I told you, but I didn't tell you the full extent of my knowledge either. My people call the power we use Kidō, the Spiritual Arts, and the healing aspect of that power is called Kaidō, the Healing Arts. There are several other branches in the use of Kidō, but healing is one of the branches I have always focused on."

 

Nynaeve slowly shakes her head. "I just... I don't understand how you are not drawing your power from the Source though?" She says in confusion. "I have never even heard of such a thing... could you be from the other side of the world, across the great ocean?"

 

Ichigo grimaces slightly. "The simplest answers are sometimes the best ones to give, Nynaeve al'Meara. So, I will tell all of you once we have gathered in Rand's room, the truth about my origins. All I ask is that you hold on for a little longer Nynaeve, and I promise to explain everything to you. My promise has always been my word." Standing up, he waves a glowing hand over the bed then looks over the seven women still with him. "Come on, I've made sure no one can accidentally touch those weapons, and I'd really hate to make a bad impression by being late for my first meeting with the Dragon Reborn."

 

XXXX

 

"He did what?" Rand asks incredulously of Rhuarc. "What do you mean, he healed all of them?"

 

"I meant exactly that, Rand al'Thor." The Taardad Clan Chief tells him firmly. "Ichigo Shiba used a power he called Reiryoku to heal the Aiel who were wounded in the earlier battle. He claims it is neither Saidin nor Saidar, drawing not from the One Power but from another source entirely. He also gave me permission to speak of what I had seen, saying that he plans to explain it to you in person. In any case, it is a strange name, one that took me fifteen tries to learn how to pronounce, and it is just one of several words he uses that I have not heard of before."

 

"Ray-ree-oh-coo?" Rand repeats the unfamiliar word, glancing at Moiraine, who shakes her head to indicate that she hasn't heard of it before either. When Rand questions Rhuarc more about it, he only gets more baffled as the Aiel Clan Chief insists on seeing a green-colored glow covering Ichigo Shiba's hands when he was healing the Aiel, and neither he, Moiraine nor the voice in his head know of any way to replicate such an effect using the One Power.

 

"If you have questions, you should ask Ichigo Shiba directly. As it is, he will be here shortly to explain everything to those of us gathered here now, at least those of us he had requested to be here." Rhuarc turns to look at the current First of Mayene who has been listening with great interest. "I am sorry Berelain, but I must ask that you leave."

 

"As you wish Rhuarc." The voluptuous woman pouts faintly, but curtseys to them in submission. As she turns to leave the room however, she stops when the door opens and reveals two Aiel Maidens she recognizes by name: Aviendha and Dailin.

 

Starting to walk forward again, Berelain's eyes narrow as she passes the entering Aiel Maidens and sees Aviendha's eyes flashing triumphantly as she passes the Mayener. She quickly figures out why, when the very man she wishes to know better steps in right after them, in front of her in the open doorway. A sultry smile forms on her face as she lifts her hand to intercept the orange-haired Guard Captain.

 

"Captain Shiba, I wish to apologize about earlier today. Perhaps if we dine together tonight I can…"

 

"Sorry Berelain, but I will be leaving the city soon and I'll need to spend the next few days gathering the supplies I and Egwene need for our journey. So, if you'll excuse us now?"

 

Knowing a dismissal when she hears one, Berelain gives a deep curtsy while stepping aside for him, incidentally giving the Captain a good view of her cleavage. As she rises however, she sees that Ichigo has already walked several steps into the room, thus her enticement has gone unnoticed and unheeded by the young Captain, but not by the young Accepted named Egwene who follows behind him and glares at her as she enters the room.

 

Just as Berelain is about to smile mockingly at the younger woman, she jumps when her rear is suddenly struck by something thin and hard like a switch. Twisting around in anger to admonish whoever had dared touch her in such a manner, she finds there is no one behind her who is close enough to have delivered such a blow without being seen. Immediately swallowing hard as she recalls tales of spooks and other such invisible creatures, she forcefully pushes aside her apprehension and casts a wary glance towards those in the room, seeing them look towards her in curiosity at her actions. Unable to determine who had hit her and uncomfortable with staying any further, she decides to take the wisest course of action by leaving the room as quickly as she can.

 

Once the door closes behind Berelain, Ichigo sends a subtle glance at Moiraine and inwardly smirks at the gleam of mischief in the Aes Sedai's eyes, even though her expression betrays nothing and truly lives up to her reputation of icy coolness. Entering the room further, he stops several feet from the man who had taken the first tangible step in becoming the Dragon Reborn, a man he has helped both directly and indirectly since coming to this world, but never had any direct contact with until now. Observing the young man seated before him, Ichigo can clearly see the features of the Aiel in Rand's face, and that one line from the Prophesies of the Dragon becomes glaring clear: that 'He will be of the ancient blood, and raised by the old blood.' From his visions, Ichigo knows that the Aiel bloodline predates the Breaking of the World, making them the 'ancient blood', and Rand al'Thor was raised on a farm in Emond's Field, where the blood of ancient Manetheren was said to run the strongest.

 

In any case, one vision he still wonders about is the golden-haired woman he had seen leaving the White Tower and traveling west until his vision faded with her entering the Three-Fold Land. Despite having no name to associate with the woman in his vision, Ichigo knows she is somehow responsible for the young man sitting several feet away from him. He has his suspicions as to who she really is, but since he and Egwene are heading to the Three-Fold Land anyway, he figures he can get his answers directly from the Aiel Wise Ones once they are there.

 

To his surprise, Rand is the first to move, getting up to greet him and extending his hand in peace. "I hear I have you to thank for saving the docks during the invasion, as well as healing the Aiel who were injured during the battle and escorting Mat to the Tower." The young man says wryly. "Though this seems to be the first time we have ever met face to face."

 

Nodding, Ichigo takes Rand's hand and gives it a firm handshake. "Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, Guard Captain of the White Tower. I had the ability to save those people, so I did."

 

"Rand al'Thor of Emond's Field, and apparently the Dragon Reborn." Rand answers his greetings with the last part said somewhat bitterly. "You said you were willing to explain your powers to us, Captain Shiba? I must admit, I'm not quite sure what to expect after hearing the stories told about you..."

 

Rand then motions for Ichigo to take a seat in one of the many available chairs, but the Guard Captain declines in favor of standing like Rhuarc and Lan are doing. The Aiel Maidens also choose to stand behind him, but Elayne, Egwene and Nynaeve quickly find seats of their own.

 

Once everyone has settled in and Rand has returned to his seat, Ichigo begins his briefing. "What I am about to say to all of you will be hard to understand and perhaps even impossible for some of you to believe, all except Egwene, who has seen much of what I am about to tell you." Ichigo pauses as he gives a quick smile to Egwene, who looks both confident and embarrassed in equal measure.

 

Looking at each person in the room, Ichigo sees that most of them are now studying him intently, even Nynaeve who isn't looking at him with a glare or scowl for once.

 

"First of all, I am not from any of your lands, and as far as I know the people from my lands and yours have never met." He quickly raises his hand to stop anyone from asking any questions. "The Amyrlin Seat can verify my words, she was present for my discovery when the Tower Guards found me floating into the Northarbor from the Erinin River, and she was also there when I was interrogated about my origins. To keep a long story short, no one has any idea how I was transported here, the best guess I have is that I was summoned through the use of an unknown ter'angreal, but without truly knowing I have no way to return to my land."

 

Aviendha leans forward and speaks up with interest. "So that is what you meant when you said you were fished out of the Northarbor. What else have you have hidden from us Ichigo? Does this have anything to do with why you would not tell us of your past until we swore Water Oaths to you?"

 

Ichigo nods his head in answer. "Mostly Aviendha, but the simple truth is that my origins and powers are just too fantastical for most people to believe, which is why I sought and gained employment as a Guard Captain of the White Tower to serve as my normal cover. Before any of you suggest otherwise, the Amyrlin Seat, Leane Sharif Sedai, Alanna Mosvani Sedai and Jesse Bilal Sedai are fully aware of my powers and where they draw from, since that is one of the first few secrets I entrusted to them. Moiraine Sedai, I believe you can verify this yourself if you need to."

 

"I can send a message to her if I need confirmation, but I will decide after I have heard your explanation first Captain Shiba." The Blue Ajah remarks. "I am curious however: what is your power, and how does it work? If you aren't a male Channeler, then what are you?"

 

Ichigo looks at all of them, making sure they are paying attention to him before he speaks. "My power is called Reiryoku, the basic translation I can give you from my native language is 'Power of Soul', and unlike Channelers of your land who must draw Saidin or Saidar from the One Power, my power is drawn directly from my soul." Ichigo pauses to take in their shocked looks before continuing. "The warriors among my people are called 'Soul Reapers', and we are trained, both male and female, to develop this power to battle our most frequent enemies, the creatures known as Hollows who invade us from a neighboring land called Hueco Mundo…"

 

He spends almost an hour giving them the same story he had given the Amyrlin during his first meeting, a story that parallels his reality by referring to Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the Living Realm as individual lands rather than worlds of their own. Ichigo finally ends his story by asking if any of them has any questions, and the first to ask is Aviendha.

 

"So, how did you gain your power Ichigo?" The Spear Maiden asks him curiously. "Is there any way for us to learn this power as well?"

 

Ichigo sees everyone staring his way, looking interested in his answer. As he wonders what to tell Aviendha, Zangetsu suddenly speaks up from his inner world.

 

" **I think it would be best if you tell her a version of the truth King. Not the whole truth yet, but something for her to relate to when you finally are able to share your inner-world with her.** " The Hollow spirit informs him.

 

" ** _Zangetsu is correct Ichigo, some version of the truth would be ideal at this juncture._** " His Quincy Zanpakutō says in agreement.

 

Looking at Aviendha, Ichigo gives her a sad smile. His hand reaches up to touch his chest, instinctively feeling the place where Rukia had pierced his chest to transfer her Shinigami powers to him, the place where his Hollow hole had formed after his Chain of Fate had been cut... the place where Ulquiorra Cifer had blown a hole straight through his chest, killing him. "It's really simple, Aviendha..."

 

"I had to die."

 

XXXX


End file.
